


霍格沃茨的幽灵

by Lorelei1012



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-03
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 31
Words: 311,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22844524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lorelei1012/pseuds/Lorelei1012
Summary: 赫敏在霍格沃茨的最后一年，大战结束，所有人都活下来了，除了LV一方。于是百废待兴，文艺当头。魔法部决定更改三强争霸赛内容，三校分别排演舞台剧作为竞赛。霍格沃茨、布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗分别排演《歌剧魅影》《悲惨世界》和《音乐之声》。在分院帽的圣旨下，西弗勒斯和赫敏分别扮演男女主角，其他人各有角色。在排演过程中的赫敏和西弗勒斯相爱，但在赫敏毕业之前他们必须保持距离，不能发生实质性的关系——尽管非实质性的倒是发生了不少。译文首发：https://tieba.baidu.com/p/2899638400
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 6
Kudos: 57





	1. 就这样开始

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Phantom of Hogwarts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/188358) by [Good_Witch](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good_Witch/pseuds/Good_Witch). 



“西弗勒斯！”

我听见邓布利多在走廊里喊我的名字，于是站下。见鬼的，这老家伙想干嘛？我恨死了他这作风……我缓慢地、勉强地转身面对他。

“校长。”我微微点头，看着他咧出个大大的笑容糊在脸上。这只能意味着麻烦。

“西弗勒斯，你知道今晚是万圣节晚宴，而且我有个重要的事儿要宣布。所以我要求所有教工出席。我知道你有多喜欢在自己的屋里度过节日，但我这回可不允许你缺席。”他冲我晃晃脑袋又摇摇手指，就像我是个挨训的学生。

见鬼的老头子！我不是个需要被训斥的毛孩儿。以这老傻瓜的记性，显然很难记住我曾是个该死的食死徒！我阴测测地盯过去，他学着我的样儿阴测测盯回来。他那眼睛眨巴眨巴，我知道他逗我玩儿呢。我忍无可忍地闭上眼呸回去，舌根一阵泛酸。

“如您所愿，校长。我会和其他教工一起按时出席宴会。到时候见，祝您愉快。”

我再次转身走开，听见他在我身后轻声地笑。下到地窖的走廊途中去遇见了一对儿三年级的赫奇帕奇，显然我愤怒的表情比以往更恐怖，我走过的时候那女孩惊恐地瘫在了地上。她的同伴儿没能拉得住她，于是我转身，魔杖在手，咕哝了个速速复苏，但那蠢蛋男孩居然用自己的身体挡住了她。

“你这白痴！挪一边去！”他直打颤，眼睛瞪得老大，嘴唇哆嗦得一句话也说不出来。这时候那姑娘已经顺着墙根儿坐地上了。我将魔杖收回到袍子里，瞥向那男孩，怒火中烧。

“很好。如果你能自己正确施展一个速速复苏咒，我离开便是。看起来你似乎不太愿意我帮忙。”我转身，又迅速回头：“赫奇帕奇扣十分，为无法掌握技能。”男孩小心地吞咽了下，看起来既受挫又解脱。我十分厌恶地走开，继续以雷霆之势沿着走廊阔步。该死的蠢毛孩儿！梅林在上，那蠢货以为我要干嘛？

我几乎气得冒烟。这帮傻瓜敢意识到我已经不再是个伏地魔的走狗吗！

他已经完蛋了！夏天的那场最后一役后，我的双重间谍身份曝光，明确地站在了光明一方。我帮那死波特和他该死的朋友们解决了伏地魔，其他的凤凰社成员从旁协助。正如预料，我的变节足以分散伏地魔的注意，足以让波特，带着金三角另两人的增援，使出个索命咒。而在诸多傲罗的迅捷动作下，伏地魔对我施加的阿瓦达索命才打偏，连同波特施的那一个一起弹回到他自己身上。波特和他自己的双重索命咒都施加到他自己身上，伏地魔就没机会逃脱这最强索命了。

当一切结束，没人动一下。伏地魔嘶啦啦地冒着烟。我们都看着它，几乎觉得他会像凤凰一样从灰烬中涅槃，几分钟后，什么也没发生，风吹散了那些余烬，我们终于明白这是真的结束了。社里的成员和其他人开始庆祝，黄金三人组被感激和拥抱淹没，连社里的人们都在为从这致命的压力中解脱而飞奔着彼此拥抱，欢笑和哭泣。

我记得自己看着欢庆的人们，感激着波特和他的朋友们。如往常一样，我一个人，远离众人。我深深叹息，终于意识到这么多年所做之后我还清了。我低头看着自己的小臂，看着那黑魔标记慢慢褪去。即使它消失了，还是留下了个骷髅样的痕迹。在那时我便已经意识到我会始终留着一些疤痕，以更多的我意想不到的方式。我重又看回那欢庆的人群，注意到只有一个人看着我。赫敏·格兰杰正冲我流着泪微笑，当她对上我的目光，她轻轻点头，并且用口型说出了“谢谢你。”

我很吃惊。我的角色一直是吃力不讨好的那种，邓布利多是唯一一个看起来对我的所做心怀感激的人。她注意到我挽起了袖子正举着胳膊。她皱眉，并且冲那里点点头。我低头一看，那黑魔标记完全褪成了个苍白的伤疤。再次看向她，她把脸转向我，表情专注。我只是亮出胳膊，她便可以看见那标记完全消失了。她震惊地张大了眼，很快变得激动。她重又看着我，惊喜而面带笑容。

我有点麻木，不确定该如何感受或应对我新获得的自由。我觉得自己如同断绳的木筏，漂泊而迷茫。我一点目标都没有。我一定或多或少表现出了这种空虚，因为她跑向我，带着一脸疑虑。

“斯内普教授，您还好吧？您被咒语打伤了吗？傲罗还是漏挡了一些咒语吗？您的黑魔标记真的消失了？这怎么回事？这意味着伏地魔是真的走了吧？他这次再不能回来了？多么让人兴奋的消息不是吗？你不来跟我们一起庆祝吗，先生？您真的没事？我要把邓布利多或者庞弗雷夫人找来吗？”

她接连不断的问题在我脑中交织，我却连最简单的一个都回答不出。但她发问的声音将我从麻木不仁中唤醒了一点。赫敏·格兰杰，难以忍受的万事通，老缠着我问问题。她的手臂没在空中挥舞可真是怪事。我感到熟悉的情绪浮出心口，很高兴自己又能感受到什么东西。我盯着她那神色紧张的脸，闪烁着担忧的棕色眼睛从我的手臂打量到我的脸又看回人群。

我卷起嘴唇形成个熟悉的冷笑，慢条斯理地讽刺道，“格兰杰小姐，甚至在这打败黑魔王的最后一役后，你仍然能够不停地问问题！停止你的唠叨，我很好，当然很好。你没必要再为我担忧了。请别让自己对我福祉的可怜关注耽误了享受你和黄金三人组接下来幸福迷人的小生活。”

我冲那欢呼的人群不屑地一摆头，那群人正把波特和韦斯莱扛在肩上。我把袖子拉下来，抻直我的衣服。我看见她眼中受伤的表情，随后又被熟悉的讨厌神色取代。她甩了甩那头乱发，下巴高抬，对我的回答十分恼怒。

“那么请务必原谅我的打扰，教授，实际上，请原谅我竟敢对您是否受伤表示关心。我只不过碰巧关心每个帮助抵抗伏地魔的人，包括您在内，不管您信不信！”她跺着脚，双手叉腰。“不过我看到我错了。没关系，我不会再为感谢您对这次获胜做出的宝贵贡献而打扰您一丁点。”

说完，她便眼含着怒火转身跑向人群，轻易就消失在了人潮之中。

“对获胜做出的宝贵贡献”？“关心每个人……包括您”？我仍处于混沌之中，准备幻影移形去霍格莫德，然后回我的地窖去。我迫切地需要一些熟悉事物的慰藉。

在幻影移形之前我感到一只手放在我肩上。我本能突发，伸手去掏魔杖。然后我听见了一声轻笑。我转身看见了邓布利多，微笑着，泪水充盈着他的眼睛，他看着我。

“我最最亲爱的孩子。你不是准备离开吧？”

“嗯哼，是的，校长。我不是适合庆祝的人，如您所知。而且我想我在这已经没必要了，也没想多留。”

邓布利多轻轻地摇头，两只手都放在我肩上。“西弗勒斯，我很希望，鉴于你现在已经摆脱了黑魔王的掌控，你可以跟我们一起开始一种新生活。你再没必要让自己离群索居，你不再处于险象环生之境，一步走错便全盘皆输。想想看吧，西弗勒斯，你胜利了！”

“你是说，我们胜利了。是凤凰社，是光明的一方胜利了。而不是我。”

邓布利多无奈地笑了笑，叹了一声，“不，西弗勒斯，是你赢了。你完成了你所想要做的，你战胜了自己的黑暗面。你打破了那使你与我们常年隔绝的壁障。你人格中的力量，涵养和高尚帮你赢得了这场与邪恶的较量之战。想想看你赢得了什么吧：一次重新开始的机会！别再缩回你那黑暗孤独的地窖了，来吧，加入我们，给自己个机会来享受你在战争年代错失的生活！”

我能感到他双手的紧握。他的意志显而易见。有人说邓布利多让人按照他的意愿行事的本领简直像魔法，我能感到我那麻木的中心开始解冻，伴着痛苦。我斟酌着他的话，再次看向人群。我真的能够就这么加入他们，跟他们融为一体么？也许，是时候拥有一个新的开始了……

就在这时一个女人跌撞着挤出人群，转过身来看见了我们。那是赫敏·格兰杰，她看见邓布利多，便抬头露出个微笑。然后她看见了我，变了脸色。她冷冷地打量了我一番，脸上写着轻蔑和不屑。她只微微点了个头，便走开了。

“我只不过碰巧关心每个帮助抵抗伏地魔的人，包括您在内，不管您信不信！”很好，就刚才那一瞥来看，我不信。傻姑娘，你只是礼貌上那么说说罢了，但我很怀疑你真的是那么想的。别企图撒谎，格兰杰小姐，言多必失！

耻辱和仇恨蔓延开来，填满了我刚刚还感到的麻木和空虚。我绝不让自己屈就那些人，如同一只丧家犬祈求他们的情感！他们永远不会接受我做他们的一员，他们早已声明如此，早在我投靠黑暗一方之前！不然的话，如果他们欢迎过我，何以我会考虑投向黑暗？不，我不会脆弱地崩溃，祈求他们的奖赏。从前不需要，现在也不。我站得笔直，挺直了脊背回视邓布利多。

“多谢您了，校长。但我没蠢到去我不受欢迎的地方。如果——如您所想——那帮人想让我加入，他们会来邀请我。而如您所见，我不是他们的英雄，波特才是。这不正是您一直期望的么？我只是尽我的职责帮助社里罢了。你知道那预言，如果我不帮那男孩我们将依然处于伏地魔的恐怖统治之下。现在，鉴于危机已过，我也不再需要介入他们的生活，我情愿回到我的住处去，独自一人，如我所愿。当然了，您尽可以转达我对奇迹男孩和他的同伴们的祝贺，我确信他们更喜欢从您口中听到而非我亲言。现在，回到您的庆祝上去吧，我还有事要忙，既然现在我的时间更能由我自己支配，我得为新学年做准备了。祝您愉快，校长。”

“西弗勒斯，别这样！你这么多年煞费苦心地跟这些人建立仇恨和畏惧，你真的指望他们任何一个人能不去找其他人而单单有勇气来接近你，还邀请你去参加一个社交庆功宴？”

赫敏·格兰杰一下子跳到了我的脑海里。她来接近我了，问我想不想加入他们。她甚至关心我的健康。我记得她眼中的担忧，但在我侮辱了她之后又变回了冷冰冰的仇恨。邓布利多是对的，我自作自受。但我拒绝屈服于邓布利多所拥护的甜蜜的光明，那让我恶心！何况在内心最深处，我承认……我不想让任何人看见我有多想像他们一样无忧无虑，也不想让他们知道被拒绝时我有多么受伤。

“尽管如此，先生，我记得我依然是社里的一员，然而我并没受到成员的待遇，即便是浮于表面的待遇。很显然我的陪伴令他们大多数人极其厌恶而令少数人不安。不，我回到我的住所会更自在，而且我确信他们也是一样。别担心了，我很好。继续庆祝你们的吧。”

说完，我幻影移形，邓布利多没来得及再说一个字。

一路上那些回忆都在眼前不停回放，直到我摔开魔药办公室的门，冲到办公桌前落座，眼前扫到的是那一堆等待我批阅的论文。这才是我今晚该做的，而不是被迫跟一群邋里邋遢、吵闹不休、愚蠢得无可救药的小鬼坐在一起熬过另一场没完没了的宴会。我抓过最顶端的一卷羊皮纸，拿起羽毛笔。眼睛扫过整个页面，我发出了一声忍无可忍的长叹，把笔蘸进了红墨水里。可悲，太可悲了。在那论文上方打了个不及格，我看把它扔到那叠同样差劲的纸堆里去了。我就这么慢吞吞地打着分数，直到意识到该去出席宴会了。我可不敢迟到，否则邓布利多会让我吃不了兜着走。不耐烦地把羽毛笔一扔，我昂首阔步地出了门，向礼堂走去。

礼堂是一如既往地华丽非凡，大厅里充斥着兴奋的低语，学生满座，欢笑一堂。其他教工都早已入席了，除了邓布利多。我翻了个白眼。他这是要来个亮相么。

我坐下来，避开所有人的目光，直盯着门口，迫切地希望邓布利多早点露面，早说早了。更多的学生涌了进来，其中就有那无所不在的黄金三人组。

最后一役结束后，学生们的士气前所未有地高涨起来。他们不再需要担心伏地魔会干掉自己或者家人，整个巫师界都渴望着回归到那种无忧无虑的状态。伏地魔时期被搁浅的事业和规划又重新被提上了日程。据说他们要改善麻瓜关系，而且麻瓜家庭出身的学生也得到了新的声望。

我有点坐立不安了。晚宴的推迟真让人气恼。学生的长桌已经坐满了，许多学生都伸长了脖子打量着教工席，寻思着邓布利多在哪里。终于，他出现了，伴着一阵兴奋的嘀咕声。目光从四面八方聚焦而来，因为邓布利多显然不是空着手进来的。

我眯起了眼睛，不敢相信我的眼见。邓布利多竟然把那四脚凳和分院帽拿来了！这是什么意思？教工席上响起了一阵讶异的低语，邓布利多满意地一笑，眼光比以往翻倍地狡黠。这老头简直要为他带来的惊喜高兴得跳脚了呢。

邓布利多把四脚凳放到教工席前，把分院帽搁了上去。他直起身来，整个大厅都因强烈的好奇而肃静了下来。他微笑着对大家张开了手臂。

“欢迎参加万圣节晚宴。如各位所知，今晚我要宣布一项重大而振奋人心的消息。我想你们也都在猜测我把分院帽带来做什么了吧。”他顿了一下，轻声笑了起来。“鉴于我们已经打败了黑魔头，魔法部觉得是时候投入其他事业了。其中有一项已经在战后近几个月来占据了首要位置，那便是巫师与麻瓜的关系。许多麻瓜家庭出身的人也一定有过对魔法界以外事物的强烈兴趣。”听到这里，学生们都向周围的麻瓜出身的人看去，那些人有的笑着点点头，看起来高兴又自豪。

我向黄金三人组看去，波特和格兰杰两人都神秘地相视一笑，韦斯莱则像个白痴一样来回看着他俩，显然十分困惑。

“而魔法部国际魔法合作司也同样意识到，在全球各地，巫师社会都在某些领域内落后于麻瓜。”礼堂里响起了愤愤不平的低语，反对他的言语所指。邓布利多停了下来，让突发的反对声音自行消散。他的笑容愈发自得，意味深长地停顿了许久。

“魔法既是一门科学，也是一门艺术。但长期以来，魔法界在艺术领域的发展已经远远落后于麻瓜。这里，我指的是音乐、歌曲、绘画、诗歌、雕塑、舞蹈这一类的艺术。这类事物在我们的世界里一直少人问津，因为我们许多人都仅仅用魔法来达到目标，而非为了完成它而注入心血。魔法部认为鼓励发展文艺事业的时机已经成熟，就从我们之中适应能力最强的年轻人做起。因此，我十分荣幸地向你介绍院校间最新形式的争霸赛，就像三年前的三强争霸赛一样，我们今年将与布斯巴顿和德姆斯特朗展开竞争，然而这一次，我们允许教工与学生一同参加，共同为学校争光。”

该死的……我胸口一紧，意识到了这将意味着什么。出于某种预感，我觉得邓布利多肯定会把我搅进接下来的事情里去。我努力深呼吸，保持平静，对他怒目而视。他扫视着教工席，挑起一条眉毛饶有兴致地看着员工们不同的反应。一些人看上去很高兴，这让我开始重新评估了一下他们的智商；另一些则游弋在礼节性的惊讶和不确定的沉思间。邓布利多的目光跟我对视了一刻，我竭力用摄神取念向他表露着我对他的新课题是如何地不感兴趣。他冲我偏了偏头，模仿着我皱眉头的样子，一边还笑着，对我挑了下眉毛，就转开去了。

学生们正对教职工参赛的事情讨论得热火朝天，但邓布利多转向他们的时候，就都安静了。

“新的争霸赛形式是音乐剧！”  
  
一些学生欢呼不已，他们的邻桌们则连珠炮似的对他们追问不休。我看见赫敏·格兰杰在座位上上蹿下跳，激动地向波特、韦斯莱和附近的格兰芬多们解释着。

“布斯巴顿理所当然地选择了《悲惨世界》，德姆斯特朗分到了《音乐之声》 ，而霍格沃茨将要上演的是《剧院魅影》。我们今晚将敲定卡司，彩排将在近期举行，并横跨所有假期，在复活节假期期间正式演出。因此，如果你被选入卡司，就必须在圣诞节和复活节都留校。魔法部规定参演《剧院魅影》的学生年龄须得达到四年级或以上。”

一些年轻的学生不满地呻吟起来，不过很快就被同桌们嘘了下去。

“现在，我想各位还不明白分院帽为什么会在这里。”到处都在点头。“为确保每个角色的选角达到最优——也鉴于我本人从未担任过音乐剧导演，我也自认没资格选角——”他的坦诚引起一片笑声。“——我对分院帽施了魔法让它来帮我完成这项任务。宴会伊始，你们会依次戴上这顶帽子，它就能决定如何分配角色了。我已提供给了它完整的卡司名单和角色介绍，以帮助它选角。对了，要是你们有谁认为自己不会当选，因为你‘根本找不着调’的话，请放心，我们有个咒语能保证你会以美妙的歌声出演。”他带着愉悦却不容置疑的目光扫视整个大厅，一些学生依然在笑着，可笑声里已经微微变了调儿。

我胃肠打结。恐惧像毯子一样把我裹了起来。这简直荒谬至极。这里是一所魔法学校，而不是歌舞学校！我凄惨惨地想自个儿要是有占卜天分该多好，这样我就能预料到这一切然后事先淹死自己。我扫了眼那些学生，他们多数看上去高兴又激动。当然啦，那些人绝大多数都是爱出风头、吹牛皮那种，我毫不意外。都是些懒虫，想尽借口不要做功课！一些年纪小的学生还在忿忿不平呢，这些爱哭鬼！真受不了他们气鼓鼓的样子，这准会导致他们在我的课上行为出岔。我已经预料到会有流水般的学院分从他们那里扣去，正如我已预料到学生们会如何骚动不安一样。该死的阿不思！这些事儿只会引起更多的乱子，而学生们已经有够多的事儿分心的了。我更加阴沉地打量着大家，怒视着这份新麻烦是怎么地扰乱原本我期待的那个平静的学年。

“现在，我必须提醒各位，霍格沃茨一向有凡事必争上游的优良传统，我迫切地希望在这场新型三强争霸赛中，霍格沃茨能够拔得头筹。这座奖杯将会为我们的奖杯陈列室锦上添花，获胜学校同时也将获得5000加隆的奖金，作为新开设艺术课程的启动金，艺术课也将从明年起列入全球魔法学校的必修课。如果我们没能赢得奖金，霍格沃茨将不得不提高学费来支付新课程，我想各位的父母会更乐见你们赢得奖杯而不是掏空钱袋的。”说完这些，邓布利多抱起了手臂，透过镜片严肃地看着学生们。好多人交换着沮丧的目光，尤其是那些低年级，他们还有好几年才能毕业，是不可能逃脱今年的争霸赛带来的后果了。

“诚然，我对大家取胜的实力是充满信心的。我已经迫不及待地希望在复活节的宴会上庆祝我们的胜利了。”他轻轻笑着放下了抱起的手臂，鼓起掌来。

“好啦，我相信我已经说得够多，是时候让宴会开始了。所有学生，当叫到你们的时候，就上前来坐到凳子上，戴上分院帽。教工则在适龄学生之后参加选角。卡司名单将在周六早晨公布，届时将张贴在礼堂门口。晚餐已经就绪，我祝大家好运——哦不，等等，我想这个词儿才对——祝我们大获成功。”  
  
食物出现在桌上了，美味诱人，但我连碰都没碰一下盘子。邓布利多坐了过来，自娱自乐地哼着曲儿，挖了一块柠檬馅饼递给我。我忿忿地瞥了他一眼。

“校长，我简直难以相信你真的要做出这种……荒唐事！”我冲他嘶语，压低了声音免得引人注目。

“好啦，好啦，西弗勒斯，这是个好由头嘛。你一定赞同巫师艺术相较麻瓜而言要苍白许多。你自己不也承认过，我们这类人还沉浸在那个你仰慕的剧作家的时代里，他叫什么来着？震动棒？

“莎士比亚。”我暴躁地打断了他。

“哦对，对， 莎士比亚。麻瓜的名字真有意思。他是什么年代的人了？几百年前了吧。哦不，想想看吧，西弗勒斯，我们的世界已经停滞不前，而现在既然已经不必再惧怕黑魔王，我们就可以多多提高自身。巫师的行事总是一成不变，周遭的麻瓜们却在蓬勃发展。单看他们的医学优势吧，还有鸡-技-呃，嗯……技书——”他咬着嘴巴皱起眉，接着满不在乎地一摆手。“噢，你知道的，就是他们创造的那些没有魔法也能管用的设备。”

“可是，阿不思，”我恳求道，“我们抽到的那个是什么破玩意儿？‘剧院魅影’？听名字就知道内容多滑稽了。这肯定是一场闹剧，一出滑稽戏！而且根本配不起霍格沃茨的盛名。”我是认真地想打消他的愚蠢念头，可他转过头来冷冷地盯了我一眼，我就退缩了。

“西弗勒斯，不要试图阻止我遵守魔法部的决定。这一次我完全赞同他们，并且我希望霍格沃茨的全体师生都能齐心协力，为我们未来的成功共同迈出这一步。”

听他这么上纲上线，我知道自己没戏了。他的盯视斩钉截铁，不容辩驳，我除了俯首听命外别无选择。默默在心中吐槽后，我抿紧了嘴巴，点了点头。“自然，校长，我会一如既往地全力合作的。”

他轻轻点了点头，我转开了视线。我无比痛苦地扫视着大厅，所有有资格参演的赫奇帕奇们正轮流走向分院帽，一群拉文克劳已经完成了选角。我满腔怨怼地盛了些食物，强迫自己吃点东西，一边看着所有人胃口十足地狼吞虎咽，大声喧哗，对这最新的消息议论纷纷。

一会儿工夫，我就就再吃不下了 ，阴着脸等着离开，心知不到所有的学生都接受分院帽的选角、所有教工包括我也轮过一回，我是不会被允许离场的。阴测测地打量着礼堂，我看见德拉科·马尔福正跟他的跟班聊天，一脸的沾沾自喜，自命不凡。我猜想他是期待自己肯定能得到个主角，要是分院帽没给他，纳西莎也会说服邓布利多给他。自高自大。我嗤之以鼻，这家人永远这么自恋。

我又看向了格兰芬多的长桌。赫敏·格兰杰跟她的朋友劲头十足地说着什么，波特和韦斯莱听得认真。她的眼睛闪耀着兴奋的光彩，波特边听边露出一丝微笑。真希望他能来当这个一败涂地的主角，这男孩不总是想要万众瞩目么。被波特和他的小伙伴们挑起烦恼让我的情绪更加低落，忽然，赫敏·格兰杰似乎感觉到我的目光，停住话头来盯了我一眼。她面色一沉，所有的光彩随着笑容一起褪去。她停了停，没再说下去，却直直地盯进我的眼睛，目光冰冷，毫不畏缩。波特和韦斯莱注意到了，也狠狠地朝我瞪了过来。我讶异于她坚韧不拔的眼光，威胁地眯了眯眼。我俩的目光牢牢锁住，互不相让，直到有人碰了碰她的肩膀。

是轮到她戴分院帽了。她给了那人了然的一瞥，傲然起立，沿着两排长桌走了上来。她走近了，再一次与我的目光锁定。看着她一往无前的坚决，我有点儿被逗乐了。这小傻书虫想要直面我西弗勒斯·斯内普，她还没那脊梁骨呢。她迈上教工席，眼睛一直盯着我，直到转身坐上那四脚凳。她落座，戴上帽子，庄重地挺直了脊背。我依旧看着她，目光自上而下逡巡过她那袍子包裹住的紧致曲线。她优雅地起身，回头轻蔑地看了看我，走回了她的学院桌，再没看我一眼。我目送她走过去，看她的手指随着步伐轻微悸动，然后表情洋溢地看向了波特和韦斯莱，一脸的胜利。

那该死的波特冲我皱着眉头，起身向教工席走来。我回以更为阴沉的脸色，把他气得扑通一声坐上凳子，把帽子扣在头上。他完了以后又回头看我，迎上了我阴毒的笑容后使劲一跺脚，离开了教工席。那小子跟赫敏嘀咕了些什么，边说边拿眼睛瞥我，但赫敏就是不肯再看我一眼。该韦斯莱了，他跳了起来，正遇上我的目光。他想要皱眉，却脸色一白，眼神紧张地四处乱看。我满意地一笑，靠向椅背，抱着手肘看他笨手笨脚地爬上高脚凳。

终于，所有学生都轮到后，该教师们了。这整个儿的无聊透顶增长了我的怒气，我纹丝不动地坐在那儿，其他教工则都向前走去。学生们兴高采烈地看着，咯咯笑着窃窃私语。真不敢相信，邓布利多会允许学生眼见他们的教授身处如此有失体面的场合。

麦格为表示支持邓布利多，自告奋勇地第一个上去了，真不愧是那些阿谀奉承的格兰芬多小娃子们的表率。弗利维紧随其后，却爬不上那高脚凳，引得学生们一阵了然的窃笑。我绝不容忍此种缺乏尊重！要是谁敢这么嘲笑我，绝对会终日悔不当初！

最后，所有的教授都走了，留下我一个人怒气冲天，动都不想动。一道期盼的目光从那一头射了过来，邓布利多缓缓转向了我，意味深长地朝高脚凳摆了下头。我怒视着他，手心刺痛着想要掐死他和那魔法部的傻瓜笨蛋们。他神色不悦地一沉，不过还是只是礼貌地一咳，再次朝高脚凳点了点头。

那些该死的学生都在屏息等着，等着看我戴上一顶可笑的帽子！我僵硬地从椅子上站起来，听见一阵低低的私语。我狠狠地扫视了他们一圈后，又立刻变得鸦雀无声。我的目光再次落到了赫敏·格兰杰身上，她专注地看着我，面无表情，眼里却闪过一丝优越。她？优越？不可能！我直起身板，长袍翻滚，径直走到高脚凳前。我依旧牢牢盯着她，她竟敢自认比我优越？看到她眼中的挑衅，我如登大宝地落座，加冕一般地戴上分院帽，直到听见那帽子扰乱人心的声音在我耳边细语，方才收回了狠狠剜着她的目光。分院帽遮住了我的视线——该死，我看不到格兰杰了。

“啊，西弗勒斯·斯内普！好久不见你……我真没想到会在此种情形下和你这样的学生重逢。”

“又不是我要来的！赶紧选完少废话！”

“哦，你还真没变多少，西弗勒斯。你性格里始终存在着阴暗的一面。你是个卓越的斯莱特林，你知道的。但经过你这几十年来所作的一切，我开始怀疑你是否能做一名格兰芬多……”

“我呸！你怎么敢羞辱我？我才不会屈尊去当一个格兰芬多！这整个破事儿就是一堆垃圾！赶紧选你的角！”

“是啊，为音乐剧选择卡司……让我想一会儿……”

我听到分院帽低声哼哼着什么，眼前仍旧是一片黑暗。尽管我知道，蒙在帽子里感知到的时间长度不能跟外人观察的相比，我还是不禁冷汗涔涔，纠结这帽子到底要花多少时间。分院帽不时地发出点声响，听上去很像是轻笑和嘲讽。在一片寂静中，我的心跳得愈发快了。

“你到底在干嘛，要那么久？显然我对音乐剧既不感兴趣也不适合！你在浪费我的时间！赶紧放过我！”

“啊啊啊，西弗勒斯，别急嘛。我清楚了所有角色的描述，就有责任发觉你适不适合其中的某一个。现在，回答几个问题：你在霍格沃茨做什么？”

“你很清楚我是这里的魔药大师！这跟那音乐剧有什么关……”

“耐心点儿！”帽子打断了我。“你在什么地方授课？”

我气得咬牙切齿，“地窖里，经年累月。”

“你可有配偶，西弗勒斯？”

“我没时间顾暇那类风流韵事。”

“那，你住在哪里？”

“萨拉查·斯莱特林的原驻地，地窖近旁。”

“瞧我看见了什么？你接受了黑魔王的标记？”

“什么？”我 呛了一声，完全震惊了。“你怎么看到的？”

“啊，西弗勒斯，我还能看到你的很多呢。当年你还是个小孩的时候我就看透你了。你活得像一株长在黑暗夜里的植物，如今却劈开黑暗伸向了光明，偷偷地伸向了光明。多么令人宽慰呵。我看到过去的你沉溺于黑暗，穿着食死徒的黑袍，戴着面具。你可真是个令人敬畏的巫师，西弗勒斯，完全发挥出了你孩提时代我在你身上看到的潜力，可你踽踽前行太久太久了。你有着非凡的天赋，在魔药和黑魔法领域的造诣简直堪称艺术。你正是一个艺术家。也正如许多艺术家一样，你的生活却十分悲惨。你的生命是一堆灰烬，可你却没有泯灭所有希望的火光。”

我哑然。真不敢相信一顶帽子竟能参透我的灵魂到如此深刻的地步。我赞叹着邓布利多对这顶帽子施加的魔法是多么奇妙。我不知道该如何作答，甚至不知道该如何思考，我呼吸急促。

“我看得见你伤得有多深，西弗勒斯。我知道你有多渴望常人拥有的一切。我了解你有多孤独，有多离群索居。你整个生命都打上了不可消除的烙印，从内到外。”

分院帽顿了一下，然后用一种低沉的、若有所思的语调继续，“你果真是这个角色的不二人选……”

我又能说话了，声音震怒。“你不许开玩笑！这是一场闹剧，我才不会蠢到去扮演另一个人……”

分院帽圆滑地打断了我，“但你确实会，西弗勒斯。你从成年起几乎一直扮演着另一个人。现在战争已经结束，你不再需要假装。可在这么多年的间谍生涯后，你确实成为了一个有天分的演员。”  
  
我再次震惊不已。我的掌心全都是汗，双拳紧握，指节死抵。我用尽全部意志否定它，可心底一个小小的声音却知道那是事实。我不想要这个。我压根不想参与进去。可我意识到了自己别无选择，胃里纠结成了一团。听那帽子的口气，它无疑会选我当一个什么角色。我哆嗦着抽了口气，“不要……求你了。”这是我平生第一次求人不要给我什么，不知为何，这事比伏地魔更让我肝胆俱裂。我无法解释。我是个独来独往的人，这种演出将把我暴露在他人的目光之下。要去扮演一个人会让我的灵魂脱离我掌控的方向，这太危险了。我只觉得自己怕得厉害，那股预感愈发强烈了。

分院帽叹了口气答道：“我有我的职责，西弗勒斯，正如你也有你的。卡司名单将于星期六早晨公布。放松点儿，多少次你都有惊无险，这点儿‘韵事’何必闻之变色？说真的，西弗勒斯，你是草木皆兵啦。”

“你知道什么？你只是一顶可笑的帽子！”我狠狠地回击它。

“的确，不过我是一顶透视人心的帽子。我能将你的恐惧尽收眼底。你是个深藏不漏的人，可你内心的激情将会澎湃起来。星期六你就知道自己演什么角色啦，剧透一下唷，可是个重量级角色……再重要不过了。”

还没来得及回答，我便再次感到一阵晕眩，光亮刺着我的眼睛。分院帽放开了我，我大口喘息着，全身僵硬，好容易才找回控制力，伸手摘掉了帽子。没必要让学生们看到我哆嗦得有多厉害。我摘了帽子，睁开眼睛，快速眨着眼适应光亮，然后便看到好多张脸孔，一水儿地盯着我瞧。我也盯回去，再次看到了黄金三人组。波特和韦斯莱冲我皱着眉头，格兰杰却用若有所思的眼神盯着我看。我冲他们眯了眯眼，哼了一气。我猛地站了起来，把帽子放回高脚凳，转向了邓布利多。他又在微笑了，露出满意的神色。我抑制住一声喷息，点了点头，在学生们的一片喧哗中大步走出了礼堂。


	2. 听那囚狮在歌唱

“我等不及明早了！”赫敏·格兰杰已经极度兴奋了。哈利和罗恩则相视一笑，一起看着她蹦蹦跳跳地冲向格兰芬多塔。“我爱极了《剧院魅影》！几年前的圣诞节，我跟家人在伦敦看的。真的好浪漫、好有戏剧性，美极了！我希望我能选上，好希望参演啊。”

罗恩冲哈利眨眼一笑。“可是蜜恩，要是你参演，就占据了好多的学习时间啊。你不担心你的N.E.W.Ts吗？”他抓紧了她的胳膊，作出一副担忧的表情来。赫敏刚还出神的表情褪去了，惊恐地看着他。罗恩再也忍不住了，噗地一声笑了出来。赫敏转过身去，看到哈利也笑嘻嘻的。她皱起了眉头，一下子把胳膊从罗恩手里甩了出来。

“泥煤啊！你这个白痴，罗恩！你是吓我的！哼，好吧，你说的也有点道理……”她若有所思地盯着空气。哈利知道她在想什么，又拽住了她。

“赫敏，别想了。他只是开玩笑的。你想参加就来，不必担心N.E.W.Ts。多少年前你就早都复习好了！别让那些阻碍了你。”哈利生气地瞪了罗恩一眼，他依然在笑个不停，好容易才停了下来。“而且，这听起来挺好玩的，谁知道我们毕业后还有没有机会参与了？还有……好吧……我也真的很想参加……我希望我们能一起。”哈利放开了赫敏的胳膊，眼睛盯着地板，磕磕绊绊地说完了。

赫敏奇怪地看着哈利。他在脸红吗？不可能吧！她不知所措地朝他笑了笑，又转头看看罗恩。罗恩后退了几步，举起双手表示投降。

“抱歉，蜜恩，我没忍住。你还真一逗就急啊！不过哈利说的对。就把这当做我们在霍格沃茨的最后一次冒险吧。既然战争结束了，没什么好怕的，那就来个好玩的呗？我还从来没看过或者听过一场音乐剧呢，不过听你昨天晚餐时候说的挺有趣。还能让咱们免于深陷N.E.W.Ts的泥潭不能自拔……我开玩笑呢，真的。”罗恩做出个忏悔的表情，赫敏于是原谅他了。她白了罗恩一眼，又笑了笑，表示不再追究。

哈利赶上来走到两人中间。“好了，我们回休息室吧。我想知道更多关于这场戏的事儿。对了说说看，分院帽也跟你们俩说了很多话吗？”哈利借机把胳膊架在两个朋友肩上，一同朝塔楼走去。罗恩悄悄扫了哈利一眼，发现他有点儿脸红。他暗自发笑。认识哈利那么长时间了，他知道哈利暗恋着赫敏，却一直假装没这回事儿。

罗恩明白这种感觉。他也曾暗恋赫敏好几年，直到去年那个暑假。就在战争来临之前，他们试着进一步发展两人的关系。

她来陋居做客，他们坐在院子里，用魔杖打地精一直玩到夕阳西下。他们笑着看那地精被击飞到空中时候的滑稽样儿，罗恩看着赫敏沐浴在晚霞的光辉里。她是那样美，他只能惊奇地注视着她，无法移开目光。赫敏注意到了罗恩突然的变化，转过头来看他。她看到他眼中的惊喜，胃里一阵翻腾。他挨近了，朝她俯过身来。夜色一点点笼罩了他们，两人的嘴唇一点点靠近，直到触碰。这么多年的暧昧之后，两人都期待着擦出火花。

可是，没有火花。那黄昏与夜晚之间的迷人时刻已经消逝，他们在黑暗中退开去，观察着对方的反应。他们看到彼此眼中痛苦的困惑，都尴尬地转开了视线。罗恩匆忙地清了清喉咙，暗自庆幸夜色掩饰了他通红的脸颊，他的脸肯定红得能跟头发媲美了。赫敏忽然叹了口气，两人都不知道说什么才好。他们再次对视，赫敏冲他弱弱一笑。

“那个，要是我们不尝试也没法知道，是吧？”她半是玩笑地笑了一声。

罗恩盯着她，松了下来。她没生气。他看着她，忽然间满足于他俩的友谊。他懊恼地咧了咧嘴，说，“唉，我还以为我们能有变化呢。”说完他笑了。

他们又回到单纯的友情了，不再有尴尬。赫敏捏了捏他的手，罗恩感激地也捏了捏她的，高兴地说，“哎，来盘巫师棋怎么样？”

赫敏冲他翻眼睛。“你就知道自己能赢才找我下的。”

“嘛，有长有短才算完人，你懂的。”他小声说。

赫敏在他胳膊上拍了一掌。“你讨厌！”她站了起来，罗恩退了几步。“好吧，不过总有一天我会打得你落花流水，罗纳德·韦斯莱。”

罗恩斜了她一眼，现在他们可以毫无顾忌地调笑而不会多想了。“哦~~你确定？”

赫敏生气地叹了一声，又拍了他一下。她咯咯地笑了。“真受不了你，我是说打赢你一盘棋，笨蛋！”她傲慢地瞥了他一眼，站直了身体。

他好笑地看着她逗人的表情，把一条胳膊架上她的肩膀，带着她往屋里走去。“我很遗憾我们没能成，蜜恩，我真的想过我们会在一起的，你明白吗？”他叹了口气。“好吧，我猜我最好告诉哈利我终于告白了，当然啦，我还得装出一副为伊消得人憔悴的样儿说是我被你彻底拒绝……”

赫敏推开他。“你不要那么做啦！罗恩，你知道我们当朋友更好，而今晚只是证明了这一点。至少我们现在知道了。”她抬起头来看着他，有点儿急了。他安慰地看了看她，又伸手环住她的肩膀。

“我知道，只是逗逗你。那，我们以后都不说了，好吗？但如果哈利问起了，我也会告诉他实情，你也会这么做的，成吗？”

“成。”

罗恩回过神来时，他们已经到了肖像洞口。“凤凰羽毛。”胖妇人旋开了，让他们三人从洞口爬进去。公共休息室挤满了喧嚷的学生，哈利、罗恩和赫敏朝他们最喜欢的椅子挤过去，一路挥手点头打招呼。

三人坐定，哈利开口了。“好了，赫敏，给我们多讲讲这出剧吧。我们得知道要演什么啊。”他微笑着。

赫敏的眼睛又亮了起来，边说边比划。“哦，这是个美好的、凄凉却又完满的故事。”罗恩一脸困惑。

“好的，是这样，在巴黎有一家歌剧院，两个剧院经理接手了它。可两人刚一上任，就听到了关于剧院魅影的流言。那群伴舞女孩和舞台工作人员都谈论着一个人——或许是一个幽灵——他住在歌剧院的地下宫殿里。剧院经理们当然不相信他们，可是发生了好些奇怪的事儿，他们就开始怀疑了。最后，他们的首席女高音——一个极度自负的女人——因为一次意外事故怒而出走，一个伴舞女孩——克里丝汀——代替了她的角色。她一直跟着一位看不见的导师学习唱歌，她叫他作音乐天使，因为她父亲在死前向她保证过，会派一位音乐天使来到她身边。

“在这场演出里，她儿时的一位朋友——拉乌尔——认出了她，两人重逢相认了。可是，当拉乌尔向她示好，那位音乐天使却反对他们交往，并且从更衣室的镜子里把她掳走了。原来他就是那个魅影，他把她引到了自己的地下住所。他带她渡过一个深深的地下湖，决心趁克里丝汀迷失心智的时候引诱她。可当她醒来后，听到他正在边弹琴边谱曲，就蹑手蹑脚地上去摘掉了他的面具。他非常愤怒，把她吓坏了，那面具之下的脸孔就像是恶魔。可最后，他还是让她回到了歌剧院。

“接着，剧院经理收到了来自魅影的字条，要克里丝汀代替卡洛塔——也就是那个差劲的女高音——否则他们将悔不当初。他还威胁说要制造更多的‘意外事故’。经理们没有遵从，而是还让卡洛塔出演，于是魅影在演出时出现了，还发现拉乌尔占了他的专用包厢。他出离愤怒地使得卡洛塔发出了蛤蟆一般的怪声，吊死了那个舞台工，还把一盏巨大的吊灯从天花板上砸了下来！剧院经理们这才意识到他拥有多么不可忽视的力量。

“与此同时，克里丝汀却带着拉乌尔逃到了剧院屋顶，并告诉他那魅影是真实存在的。他们在屋顶互相表明了心迹，魅影却在暗处目睹了一切，并且心碎不已。他将伤痛化为愤怒，发誓要报复她的背叛。

“六个月过去了，他们没再听到魅影的消息，直到他出现在了一场假面舞会上。魅影给了剧院经理一部新剧作，还扯下了克里丝汀身上她和拉乌尔订婚的戒指。随后，整个歌剧院都为新剧本的诡异曲调而议论纷纷。克里丝汀不想演出，可拉乌尔说服了她，说如果她来演出，他们就可以抓到魅影，而她也会终获安宁。

“心力交瘁的克里丝汀去了父亲的墓地寻求慰藉，可魅影也跟去了，再次试图引诱她。拉乌尔出现救走了她，愤怒的魅影正式对他们两人宣战。

“在新歌剧的首演之夜，所有人都各就各位准备抓捕魅影，可他却悄然出现在了男主角的位置上，与克里丝汀同台演出。直到魅影突然改变了歌词，他们这才认出他是谁。克里丝汀摘掉了他的面具，魅影用斗篷裹住她消失了。人们发现皮昂吉——卡洛塔的情人、也是男主角——死在了舞台上的道具床上。

“魅影把克里丝汀带回到住处，要跟她结婚。拉乌尔和其他歌剧院的人们则一路追了过来。拉乌尔游过了地下湖，到达了魅影的地窖门前。魅影把他放了进来，却用套索勒住了他的脖子。他迫使克里丝汀做出选择：留下来跟他在一起，他就放了拉乌尔；如果离开，他就杀掉拉乌尔。拉乌尔乞求克里丝汀自己逃生，可她却选择了留下，并且吻了魅影。一吻过后，魅影崩溃了，把他们俩都放了。他让他们离开，自己则在其他人追来之前消失了。

“而人们只找到了他留下的面具……”

赫敏长出了口气。几乎整个休息室的学生都围过来听她讲故事，听完后都陷入了沉思。一众女孩眼中还噙着泪水。一声抽噎打破了沉默。

“这真是太美了。魅影是多么悲惨啊……”拉文德用袍子擦着眼睛。

“悲惨？那家伙是个凶手啊！他罪有应得！”西莫愤愤不平地对她说。

“可他爱她！”金妮反驳道。

格兰芬多们一下子纷纷议论起魅影来。

哈利看着赫敏，对周围的那些人扮了个鬼脸。“那，赫敏，你想演什么角色呢？”

赫敏有点脸红。“呃，我当然演哪个都很开心啦……”

“哦，就承认了吧，赫敏，你知道你是想演主角！”罗恩插了进来。

赫敏挫败地瞪着罗恩。“我当然想了，但我又没那么自大。能参演我就真的很开心了。你们怎么想？”她把球踢了回去。

罗恩脸色一白。“哦，我不知道。我对主角们都没那么痴迷。我知道邓布利多说有个咒语，可我真是找不着调儿。”

哈利盯着远处。“我想演拉乌尔。我觉得我很有可能得到这个角色。分院帽说过我有英雄主义，尤其是经历过伏地魔之后，而拉乌尔也努力地去拯救了克里丝汀。”他看着赫敏，紧张的神色一闪而过。“嘿，要是咱俩被选来演克里丝汀和拉乌尔会怎么样呢？我可得想想谁会来演魅影了。”

罗恩厌恶地皱了皱鼻子。“呃，你们能想象要是马尔福得到这个角色吗？啊，赫敏，如果你是克里丝汀而他是魅影得多恶心啊。没什么比这更糟的了……”

赫敏反感得一哆嗦。“是啊，我们只能朝好的方向想了。你知道不论什么人来演，我们都得服从安排，没法退出。但你真能看得下去科林·克里维那样的来演魅影吗？”她咯咯地笑了，两个男孩也一起大笑。

“真不敢相信邓布利多让教工们也参加了。你能看下去弗利维演的魅影吗？”哈利吃吃地笑。

“或者麦格演克里丝汀？”罗恩更甚，看着哈利一脸苦相。“哦，哈利，我还有个更好的人选哪……特里劳妮！”

看到哈利满脸惊恐，赫敏放声大笑了起来。可是看到他脸色发绿，就停住了。“罗恩，别说了，这太惊悚了。没事的，哈利，我想她不会适合演的。所以呢，如果你得到了拉乌尔的角色，也不必太担心。”她安慰地拍拍他的手，却被他紧紧攥住了。她感受到他紧握中的力量，有些畏缩。抬眼看看哈利，她看到他眼中有什么闪过。她摇了摇头，看看罗恩，他正歪着头，吹着不成调子的口哨。

他咧嘴一笑，说，“我要去找家养小精灵要点吃的啦，会给你们带点的。”罗恩绕出桌子，冲哈利和赫敏眨眨眼睛，竖了竖大拇指，晃荡了出去。

赫敏留意到哈利依旧握着她的手。哈利打断了她的思绪说，“呃，赫敏，你说过克里丝汀会亲吻魅影。嗯，那，那克里丝汀和、和，嗯，呃，我是说，那她会吻拉乌尔吗？”哈利磕磕巴巴的，手心全都是汗，他暗自希望赫敏没注意到。

赫敏回过神来。“哦，会的。他们在屋顶接吻了，而魅影目睹了这一切。怎么了？”她谨慎地发问。她不确定自己是否想听他回答，至少不想在哈利抓着她的手的时候听到。

“哦，你知道的，罗恩拿麦格和特里劳妮开玩笑，我就忍不住想要是我真的演了拉乌尔会怎么样。我是说，那可太恶心了！不过，要是克里丝汀是个学生来演就好多了，除非她是个斯莱特林。我还是想要是你演克里丝汀而我演拉乌尔，那就最好了。”他羞怯地偷眼看赫敏，一根手指轻轻刷过她的手背。

赫敏的胃在打结。哈利不会在暗示着……“呃，当然了哈利，那样很好。瞧啊，我还有些功课要做呢。尤其是我要是参加演出了，我得好好抓紧时间。罗恩这一点的确是说对啦。”她故作无心地把手从哈利的手中抽了出来。“要是罗恩带了吃的回来，你就把我那份吃掉好了。真不能相信他饕餮过一餐后还会饿。”她胡乱搪塞着，努力不去注意哈利眼中的伤痛。

哈利从桌旁挪开去，跟赫敏一样把真实想法藏了起来。“好的，没问题。那我们就明早见，你跟我们一起去看卡司名单吧？”他若无其事地问道。

看到哈利恢复成平常的友善模样，赫敏松了口气，微笑着点点头。“当然了。晚安，哈利。”她转身回到了自己的房间，没有看到哈利的目光一直追随着她走出休息室。

在她私人的女学生会主席单间里，赫敏锁上门，把自己扔到了床上。克鲁克山跳上她身边，她心不在焉地抚摸着他。她深深吸了几口气，试图忘掉哈利握着她的手的感觉。真不知道哈利今晚是怎么了，她从没见过他那样的眼神。

她撑起了身，叹了口气，胃里依旧翻腾着。男孩啊！她下床去到了浴室，想着洗个澡再去进行今晚的学习就会好很多。经过镜子，她停了下来，疑惑地打量着镜中的自己。他们那样看着她的时候究竟在看什么啊？罗恩吻她的那个晚上就那么看着她……赫敏想着扮了个鬼脸。哈利今晚也是那么看她的。

她伸手拢了拢头发，还是那头浓密的棕毛，虽然多年来的打理让它们稍稍顺滑了点儿；她的眼睛是标准的棕色，激动的时候也没见它们绽放过什么异彩，专心致志的时候也没有闪耀着某种光芒；她的脸上还是有好些雀斑，就算每年都去陋居做日光浴也没见消退。

目光继续往下走，她脱去了校袍搭到椅子上，注视着自己藏在制服下的身形。她挺矮的，罗恩和哈利要比她高好些；她不胖，但也不骨感。她就是大众的样子，大众化的体重和比例，没什么特别之处。走路的时候也没觉着自个儿高贵，头也不是高傲地昂着，更没有什么不经意的小动作流露出迷人的样子。

她从头到脚都是个普通姑娘。

当然了，她现在比以前更成熟了。她的身高已经定型，身形除了胖瘦也不会再改变。她正是自己想成为的那样，只是缺乏一些打扮。想想其他的女孩，她也没法跟拉文德那帮美女圈子比，甚至也没有金妮那样闪耀的头发和开朗的笑容。

她皱起了眉头。别乱想了，她果断地对自己说，哈利不会对你有那般兴趣的，他是你最好的朋友，跟罗恩一样，你完全没必要担心。这样想着，她走向了浴室，把这些乱事儿都抛诸脑后。

泡进热水里几分钟后，她的思绪转向了音乐剧的选角，各种可能性纷纷涌进了脑海中。

我太愿意演克里丝汀了。哈利说分院帽跟他说了好多，它可没跟我说多少。它只说了些我为爱奉献和是个完美主义者之类的。

她想起了分院帽不怀好意地提起她对未知的好奇和无休止的求知欲，感到一阵懊恼。这些特质有时会引导她做出些不计后果的事来。她不知道那帽子是怎么知道她跟哈利和罗恩做的那些事儿的，偷偷溜出去夜游啦，偷魔药材料啦，到处打探……可它就是知道了。

而谁会来扮演魅影呢？那是个如此深沉而黑暗的人物，哪个男生能有这般深度去塑造他？哈利可能有，他经历过那么多的悲痛，可分院帽说他是英雄主义。魅影可不算什么英雄主义者，至少他的主义不表现在拯救苍生上。哦老天，我可不想分院帽选个斯莱特林来，要是我是克里丝汀却得去吻一个斯莱特林可怎么办啊！想到这出剧里的罗曼蒂克，我真对魔法部竟让教工参与这事惊讶不已。我想这也是四年级以下的学生不被允许参演的原因吧。当然了，分院帽也不会选不恰当的人进卡司的，邓布利多也不会允许。一切都会顺利的，我有信心。我只要知道，这是魔法部这么多年来做的最深得人心的事了！

赫敏暗自笑了笑，把自己泡进浴缸里。有邓布利多当导演，她放心多了。现在她只需要等到明天早晨，就能知晓她是否当选。看来今晚，她是很难专心作业了。

对那些盼着知道自己是否当选的人来说，周六早晨真是姗姗来迟。哈利和罗恩在门口遇到了赫敏，他们一起下楼到了礼堂。哈利不再流露出追求者般的紧张，而是小心地只当一个好朋友。

罗恩看着哈利和赫敏装作什么都没改变的样子，笑了笑。昨晚当他抱着一堆点心回到塔楼的时候，赫敏已经不见了，哈利则把自己关在帐子里。罗恩掀起了帐帘，想让他跟自己一起吃点儿，哈利却不肯看他的眼睛，道了谢就重新拉上了帘子。罗恩耸耸肩，哈利想说的时候会说的，他便不再逼他。

赫敏正不安地走来走去，不敢去见卡司名单，也不敢看哈利。他们走近那公告栏的时候她落在了后面，已经有好多学生围在那里了。

他们走近时，卢娜回头来，突出的淡色眼睛看到了他们。她茫然一笑。“还没开始呢。这是个滚动发布栏，不过被施了魔法，得到8点整才会出现名单，我们只要再等几分钟了。我希望能选上，你们呢？”

三个人支吾着，互相看来看去。还是赫敏答话了，“如果能入选我们会很荣幸，当然我们很希望能选得上。不过这我们也没法预测啊。”

卢娜只是点了点头，就回头去热切地盯着那张空白羊皮纸了。等候的人群走动着，推推搡搡。忽然，人群变得鸦雀无声，滚动发布栏上开始出现了墨迹。从底部升起了一团雾气似的墨水，渐渐形成了文字。看到自己名字的学生欢呼雀跃起来，彼此拥抱着，拍打背膀。

“看！‘科林·克里维’，是我！”

“哦，看啊苏珊，‘汉娜·艾博’和‘苏珊·博恩斯’，我们都入选了！”

“帕瓦蒂！我选上了！你也是！”

“拉文德，我好高兴啊！”

“嘿，卢娜，你也在上面呢！”

“我知道，贾斯廷，我在看教员的卡司名单呢。看，有特里劳妮和麦格。”

“嘿，迪安，看来你、我还有纳威都要做演员啦！”

“哦是啊，西莫，看，好像很多格兰芬多的小伙伴们都在这儿呢，韦斯莱也选上了。”

“罗恩，我好高兴！等着妈妈听说我们都要演音乐剧吧！”

“是啊，金妮，真太棒了。我靠，你看到还有谁在上面吗……”

“当然我会入选，韦斯莱，我妈妈不会允许我不在卡司名单上的。潘西，你要演我的情人了……多么合适。”

“哦，马尔福，闭嘴。你不想让米里森嫉妒吧！”

“你才闭嘴，泰瑞·布特，我才不会嫉妒呢！”

“赫敏，我要演拉乌尔了！跟我想的一样！”

“哦，哈利，那真太棒了！上面有我吗？”

他们挤得更近，看着墨水形成了哈利的名字，接着那名字向上方移去，赫敏的名字开始出现。

“赫敏！你演克里丝汀！我就知道，我就说过！不是特里劳妮或者麦格，是不是棒极了？这真是极好的！”

哈利紧紧地抱住了赫敏，她的脸火烧火燎的。赫敏被他抱得背对了告示板，却看到其他学生都静了下来，表情惊悚，脸上带着没来得及褪去的笑容。胸中升起一股疑虑，她开始挣脱哈利的怀抱。罗恩看起来要吐了，纳威则眼看快要昏倒；金妮看上去都快哭了，帕瓦蒂和拉文德拉着手，目瞪口呆。可德拉科却一脸恶毒的满足，潘西一副洋洋得意的样儿让赫敏紧张不已。她终于把哈利推开，转过身去，名单已经完全显示出来了，那墨水终于形成了一句话。

它写着：“魅影——西弗勒斯·斯内普。”


	3. 来自地窖的魔药天使

周六的早餐，我从筋疲力尽的睡梦中醒来，那可怕的噩梦依稀萦绕在记忆里。扮了个苦脸，我掀开被子坐到床边，把脸埋在手掌里，按压着发痛的太阳穴，试着回想起那个噩梦。慢慢地，那些图像一点点重现了。

我看见自己站在舞台中央，面对着一堆的人。我像个牵线木偶一般边唱边跳，想要停下却停不下来。人群在喊叫，对我指指戳戳，大声嘲笑，都笑出了眼泪。我挣扎着，却停不下来。

这时候我看见了站在一旁的邓布利多，他用魔杖指着我，脸上是恶魔般的笑容。“魂魄出窍！”他一次次地喝道，迫使我跳得更欢，唱得更响，我甚至都没法停止唱歌来求他放过我。

泪水从我脸上滑落，我的喉咙由于使用过度而沙哑，肌肉由于不断跳舞而酸痛。可邓布利多还不停手。

我看见波特在我身旁，可那是詹姆斯·波特，一起的还有小天狼星和莱姆斯。他们嘲笑着我，口中叫着“跳啊，鼻涕精，跳啊！”我低头一看，我的袍子不见了，只剩下一条褪色的、脏兮兮的短裤。

再抬头，他们又变成了哈利·波特和罗恩·韦斯莱。纳威·隆巴顿躲在他俩身后冲我喊叫。“你真是我见过演得最差劲的演员！根本就不该来上霍格沃茨！”

我疯狂地环顾四周，看见莉莉·伊万斯轻蔑地拿眼睛瞥我。“说真的，你真该抽时间洗洗你的内裤，西弗勒斯。”

我眨眨眼，她又变成了赫敏·格兰杰。她目光冰冷地盯着我，用嘲笑和厌恶的眼神让我喉头发硬。“就像你还真想要加入我们似的。”她取笑道。

每个人都在嘲笑我。我看着一张张脸孔在我面前变换，眼前一黑，筋疲力尽地昏了过去。

我狠狠地摇了摇头。这个梦该被扔进冥想盆的，要是冥想盆不仅储存记忆也储存梦境就好了。我起身，浑身酸痛地走向浴室，来到镜子面前。我看起来比往常还要糟，黑眼圈在眼底浓墨重彩，让我看上去憔悴不堪。我皱了皱眉，泼了捧冷水在脸上，试图驱逐那挥之不去的恐惧。

没有用。我还是去吃早餐吧。这副尊荣又有什么奇怪的，昨晚那音乐剧的垃圾害得我什么都没吃，早已饥肠辘辘，到现在我也没胃口吃饭。不过咖啡还能咽下。我朝礼堂走去，想着能在学生进来前到那儿吃完。可刚一转弯，我就看到了一群吵吵闹闹围在公告栏边的学生。

是卡司名单。

没人注意到我来了。波特正把自己像手套一样套在格兰杰身上，而人群一下子安静了下来。我看见她挣脱了波特的怀抱，转过身去，所有人顿时陷入了死寂。格兰杰面色惨白，双目圆睁。这见鬼的到底出什么事了？怎么，这可怜兮兮的小万事通没能如愿以偿吗？

我抓住了这个出气的由头，走过人群站到了他们面前。格兰杰慢慢转过身来，那样子就像看见了死神。马尔福得意地站在一旁。

“哈哈！满意了吧格兰杰！看看你会多爱自己的角色吧！真棒！”

格兰杰突然注意到我了。她那伤心欲绝的目光遇上了我的。其他人也跟着一起看向了我，连马尔福都说不出话了。

“怎么了，格兰杰？没得到你想要的角色？真可惜。少掉点眼泪吧，格兰芬多可是以勇气著称的，记得么？”我冲她恶毒地假笑。

没人动一下，好像有人给他们全体都施了个石化咒。我心下一沉，肯定有什么不对劲了。

“嗯？万事通都答不上来了，格兰杰？格兰芬多扣十分，因为对教授无礼。”我以为这下她该爆发了，可她只是颤抖着，嘴唇张了又合，活像一条脱水的鱼。其他学生在我俩中间看来看去。

后颈的头发竖了起来，我愈发地失去耐心，冲他们吼道：“既然格兰杰给不出答案，你们有谁能告诉我为毛你们一个个像看见黑魔王复活了似的杵在这儿？”

“是-是-这样，先生……”

我朝西莫吼过去：“有话快说，你这蠢货！”

“斯内普教授，你在卡司名单里呢，先生。”

我像是胸口挨了一脚，胸腔里的空气全都榨干了。

“什么？”我嘶声道。

他指着滚动布告栏。格兰杰依旧一动不动地站在它面前，震惊不已地注视着我。我粗暴地推开人群，学生们都自觉地为我腾开条道。波特把格兰杰拖到一边，那姑娘呆得像个稻草人。我看到了名单。

真是噩梦成真。

“魅影——西弗勒斯·斯内普。”

接下来，“克里丝汀·戴耶（纯情少女）——赫敏·格兰杰。”

还有，“拉乌尔·德·夏尼子爵（少女的情人）——哈利·波特。”

我强自控制住情绪。我双拳紧握，牙关死咬，愤恨地朝波特和格兰杰看去，怒吼道：“这简直一派胡言！都给我让开，你们都是！”

他们所有人都像见了光的蟑螂一样四下窜逃，除了波特和格兰杰。韦斯莱在走廊那边停了下来，发现他的朋友并没跟上。格兰杰仍然注视着我，波特扶着她。

我威胁地眯起了眼睛。“你没听见我说的吗，格兰杰？不服从命令，格兰芬多再扣十分！赶紧走，不然我还会把你送到费尔奇那关禁闭！”

波特试图把她拖走，可她不肯动。忽然她倒吸了口气，瘫倒在了地上。波特使劲抓着她，可是没抓住。

“赫敏！”他急切地叫道，愤怒地瞪了我一眼。我差点忍不住去掐他的脖子。

韦斯莱还在走廊里进退两难，既不敢靠近，又想来帮助朋友。

“你的朋友显然是紧张过度了，她根本不该离开塔楼。我建议你护送她会宿舍，直到她恢复过来。”

韦斯莱终于冲过来帮波特抬人了。他们把她的手臂架上肩膀，迫不及待地逃离现场，她两条腿还在两人之间软软地悬着。等到他们终于走了，走廊也清净下来，我才转身去看那张天杀的名单。

那上面写着，“霍格沃茨剧目《剧院魅影》卡司名单”：

魅影——西弗勒斯·斯内普  
克里丝汀·戴耶（纯情少女）——赫敏·格兰杰  
拉乌尔·德·夏尼子爵（少女的情人）——哈利·波特  
费明先生（剧院经理）——纳威·隆巴顿  
安德烈先生（剧院经理）——罗恩·韦斯莱  
卡洛塔·朱迪切莉（首席女高音）——潘西·帕金森  
乌巴多·皮昂吉（卡洛塔的情人，男高音）——德拉科·马尔福  
吉里夫人（芭蕾指导）——米勒娃·麦格  
梅格·吉里（克里丝汀的朋友，芭蕾伴舞）——金妮·韦斯莱  
约瑟夫·布凯（舞台工作人员），合唱——泰瑞·布特  
帕萨里诺（唐璜的仆人），合唱——迪安·托马斯  
芭蕾领舞/服装管理员/闺中密友，合唱——西比尔·特里劳妮  
芭蕾伴舞/费明夫人，合唱——米里森·伯斯德  
芭蕾伴舞/酒馆老板娘，合唱——帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔  
芭蕾伴舞/贵妇，合唱——卢娜·洛夫古德  
芭蕾伴舞/理发师，合唱——苏珊·博恩斯  
芭蕾伴舞/女野人，合唱——拉文德·布朗  
芭蕾伴舞/侍者，合唱——汉娜·艾博  
拍卖者/雷耶/乐池中的警察，合唱——西莫·斐尼甘  
勒费夫尔/唐·安提里奥/道具工/警卫员，合唱——贾斯廷·芬列里  
奴隶主/警卫队长/道具工/警察，合唱——科林·克里维

第一次卡司见面会在周六晚7:00，地点在礼堂。

导演——阿不思·邓布利多

我听见血在耳鼓中撞得嗡嗡直响，整个人陷入到了巨大的怀疑中。这里肯定有什么误会。我简直惊奇那羊皮纸何以没有在我的怒视下自行点燃。我四处扫视，想找出个学生来，可惜没人这时候来当我的活靶子。

我冲到礼堂大门口往里看，学院桌是空的。我恶毒一笑。无疑在我刚在走廊里那番表现之后，他们都不敢来吃早饭了。

很好。

我重重踏上教工席，抓紧机会啜饮一杯咖啡。几个同事停住话头看我，我狠狠地瞥了他们一眼。他们转开去，交换着意味深长的目光。毫无疑问他们没跟刚才那群人一起，也就还没看见卡司名单。我牛饮了一大口滚烫的咖啡，痛苦不堪地感到它在喉咙里灼烧起来。喝咖啡是没用了，我得来杯烈的。

真怀念我房里的火焰威士忌啊，我发誓一离开这里就要把自己灌到不省人事。我心烦意乱地等着邓布利多出现，在椅子上挪来挪去。他一定得纠正这个错误！

我度秒如年地坐着。西比尔·特里劳妮飘进了礼堂，一脸的洋洋自得。我惊奇地看着她，她一般都是在自己的房间里吃早餐的。不过随即又意识到了她今天从房间里出来的原因。

她也在那张该死的卡司名单里！而且她还乐着哪！

她飘到我跟前了。“哦，西弗勒斯，这是不是太奇妙了？”

我只冷冷地盯着她，使得她清醒过来。她那副笑儿闪了一下，消失了。

“你肯定已经看过卡司名单了。我们都荣获了一个角色啊！我是已经预见了自己会得此殊荣，但彼时未来的迷雾还朦胧不清，我没想到它会是这样出人意料！”

她看着我，渐渐理解了我并不跟她一个脑回路。

不过她又傻乎乎摇了摇戴满了戒指的手，笑容又回来了。“可是你呢！你，西弗勒斯，得到了最高荣耀。这样才符合你在战后获得的认可。”

我忍无可忍地一拍桌子，她吓了一跳。我俯向她，克制着别去把她的舌头从喉咙里拽出来。

“闭嘴，你这蠢女人！这根本不是荣耀，也没有认可！你是有多智力低下才会觉得这不是一出闹剧啊？这种破事只会让我成为笑柄！”我顿了顿，嗤笑一声，又圆滑地补充：“当然了，你不在乎这个，对吧？反正你已经当了多少年的笑柄，肯定已经习惯了。”

我满意地看着她那厚镜片后头的眼里充满了泪水。她倒抽了口气，双手捂着嘴巴盯着我，深受打击。我恶毒地朝她笑。

“西弗勒斯，没必要这样。”

我跟西比尔的这出戏被身后邓布利多的轻声细语打破了。我连忙抹去脸上的表情转向他，西比尔发出了一声抽泣。邓布利多踱到我身边，一只手警告地搭在我胳膊上。

“我相信你肯定不是那个意思，你会这样告诉特里劳妮教授的吧。”他的声调是愉快的，可我感觉得到他的强硬。惹麻烦了。我强迫自己开腔。

我低声嘟囔：“请原谅我的唐突，西比尔。我真的不是那个意思。”邓布利多的手又紧了紧，我只好耷拉着眼皮继续，“我向你道歉。”

邓布利多放开了我，拉起了西比尔的手。“我看到你入选卡司啦！说真的，我很高兴。真期待在今晚的首次见面会上见到你。”他拍了拍她，西比尔恢复了镇静，给了他一个虚弱的笑容。

“当然了，校长。我深感荣幸。不过，我想我还是回我的房间吃早餐吧。您别介意。”

“好的，亲爱的。祝贺你，好好享用你的早餐吧。”

说完，他放开了手，西比尔点点头，冷冷瞥了我一眼，便匆忙走开了。学生们开始涌进了礼堂，一些人经过她身边还向她表示祝贺。他们还看了看教工席，却很快被我瞪开了。他们可不敢祝贺我，除非想被下咒。

一股气场压了过来，我感到邓布利多转向了我。

“校长……”

“犯起床气了，是吗，西弗勒斯？”他的调子是愉快的，可我听得出下面有多暗流汹涌。“或许喝杯咖啡你会好点。”

他是在给我台阶下。他可不想当着学生的面跟我单刀直入。我痛苦地点点头，坐回座位上去。他盯着我的咖啡杯看着我顺从地把它喝了下去。我差点没喷出来——它早凉了，靠。

米勒娃来了，邓布利多转头去跟她道贺。米勒娃礼貌地笑了笑，可我看得出她是很高兴的。接着她瞥了我一眼，用一种算计的表情看着我。

“怎么样，西弗勒斯，看来咱俩这学年要多打交道了，得一起演出嘛。我相信你我合作的话，庆贺胜利是指日可待的。”

我酸溜溜地看着她，又翻了翻眼睛。再看她时，她嘴角出现了一丝笑容。不过这次我可嗅出了幸灾乐祸的味道。

我冷冷地回敬，“的确，我十分希望你能继续独挑大梁。这次可有不少格兰芬多在名单上了，我还真不想多忍受那帮欠管教的年轻人再惹出什么千奇百怪的麻烦事儿。”

她生气地反驳道：“哦，我们格兰芬多欠管教？你怎么敢侮辱我的学院？我可看到你的学院里只有三个人当选……”

“等会儿，当选？我敢说我们三个人比你们那帮加一块都值当……”

她昂然地看着我，气急败坏。我暗自得意。激怒米勒娃真是太容易了，她的学院荣誉感强得吓人。她站得笔直，对我伸出手来，眯起眼睛。

“要打个赌么，西弗勒斯？”

我狐疑地打量她。“你什么意思？”

“我打赌，等争霸赛结束，哦，我得说，等我们赢了争霸赛的时候，你会当着阿不思的面承认，格兰芬多能比任何一个斯莱特林强。怎么样？敢不敢赌？”她的手还伸在那里。

我考虑了一会儿，她没动地方。想了想，我问道，“就算我这么认为了，你凭什么觉得我能承认呢？我只要保持沉默，你可就输了。”

她微微一笑。“因为我知道你这人对自己的荣誉会殊死捍卫。如果你同意打赌，也就会坦诚面对结果。那场战争之后我也明白了阿不思为什么会那样信任你。这事很简单：赌还是不赌？你撂句话。”

我被她的恭维吓了一跳，尖锐反问道：“那你要是输了，我又能得到什么？”

“那样的话，我也会承认斯莱特林的学生比任何一个格兰芬多都要出色。你可想听这个了，对不？痛快的，西弗勒斯，别磨蹭了，赶紧决定，赌还是不赌？”

想到接下来的日子我得混得多悲惨，这赌局之于我无异于黑暗中的一丝亮光。这么多年来，米勒娃都以学院优越自居。魁地奇和学院杯之所以多年来针锋相对，多是因为我们两个学院院长水火不容。要是能让她终于承认自家格兰芬多技不如人，加之忍受黄金三人组的漫长岁月也熬出头来……那今年还真算挺不错。这样一来，未来的几个月也好歹有了个盼头。我伸出手去，用力握住了她的，米勒娃回以同样的握力，双方各一点头。

“赌。”

邓布利多笑着摇了摇头。“你们两院真是针尖麦芒。”

我一下回过神来，差点忘了他还在我旁边。邓布利多冲我眨眨眼，我坐了回去，脸上阴晴不定。

“别气鼓鼓的了，西弗勒斯，这也不符你的身段啊。”他悄声道。我回以满脸阴沉。

“先生，这太荒唐了。我很忙，没空做这些无聊事儿！很显然那该死的分院帽给我的是一个主要角色！你很清楚我作为魔药大师和斯莱特林院长，责任所在，极少有闲暇时间吧。我还怎么去参加演出？”

我争得血色上涌，连忙转过头去，低下脑袋，让头发挡住我的脸，挡住那帮学生的窥视。

“得了吧，你才不像你说的那么忙呢，战争都已经结束了。我想这事我说得够清楚了。”他轻快的语气中浮现出一抹强硬。“魔法部既然要我们参加，霍格沃茨就一定要争取胜利。我希望你能全方位地全力以赴。现在，别再发牢骚了，给学生们做个榜样。懂了？”

他那洞穿人心的眼睛看着我，我咬牙切齿。还是点了点头，我嘟哝了句，“如您所愿，校长。”

他又拍了拍我的手臂。“好了，你就别再跟这儿晃荡啦，你可不想再浪费你那宝贵的时间，是不是？”他眼睛眨巴得更得瑟了，极力忍住笑声。我维持着所剩无几的尊严，站了起来。

“您说的对，先生，那么失陪。”我绕过他走开。刚走到台阶边缘，身后又响起了他的声音。

“哦，今晚七点卡司第一次见面会，别迟到了哟，到时见。”

我晃晃脑袋作答，僵硬地继续走下台阶。学生们偷偷滴瞟着我，却不敢跟我对视。听到他们在四周热切地八卦，我对梅林起誓，要是我听见一声笑，我就让那笑出来的人情愿自己生出来是个哑炮。身后又隐隐传来邓布利多的说话声了。

“我说，米勒娃，你今早看见波特先生和格兰杰小姐了吗？他们当选了非常重要的角色。我想去祝贺他俩，他们在哪儿呢？”

我怒发冲冠，想起来他们今天早晨的表情。哦，你没听说吧，先生？他们跑啦，今儿一早被台风吹跑啦。真不幸，是不？我一路大步穿过长廊向地窖走去。

要真那样就好了。


	4. 旧友新欢？

罗恩和哈利好不容易才把赫敏架回塔楼。两人都狼狈不堪，完全忘了还有卡司那回事。到了画像洞口，哈利先爬了过去，示意罗恩把赫敏送过来。他双手抓在赫敏的手臂下，把她往上拉，罗恩跟在后面。其他目睹了斯内普那场爆发的格兰芬多已经都回休息室了，正缩成几小堆窃窃私语。哈利和罗恩带着神志不清的赫敏一进来，休息室立刻陷入了沉寂。

纳威忽然面无人色地冲了过来，帮着哈利和罗恩抓住赫敏的胳膊。“他对她做了什么？”他小声问。

哈利冷冷地，“就冲她嚷嚷来着。她只是昏过去了。”

拉文德抱着手臂，愁眉苦脸的。“谁会责怪她呢？”

罗恩换了只手扶着赫敏，开口了，“喂，姑娘们，你们谁知道她的房间锁住了没啊？我们得把她放床上去。”

金妮走上前来。“应该没有，就算她锁了我也进得去，走吧。”

她抬起赫敏的一只脚，示意纳威也来帮忙，四个人把这昏迷不醒的姑娘抬走了。金妮开了门，把克鲁克山从床上嘘开，把赫敏放在了她的金红相间的床铺上。罗恩看见哈利轻轻拨开她的头发，温柔地爱抚着她的脸颊，幸好金妮和纳威都忙着把她的脚放好，没有注意到。哈利坐起身来，一抹怒气出现在了脸上。

“那个油腻腻的混蛋！邓布利多应该听说了吧，这太不公平了！赫敏绝不能跟那个臭烘烘的饭桶演对手戏！”

金妮和纳威都是一副苦相。金妮拉着纳威退出了房间，丢给罗恩一个眼神，意为“处理下吧！”

“呃，谢谢帮忙，纳威，金妮。哈利和我会叫醒她的，然后就去吃早餐。休息室见吧？”罗恩紧张地抓抓头发，把头发弄得都竖了起来。

纳威结结巴巴地，“早-早餐？我可不下去了！我宁可饿到午饭再去吃。”

金妮安慰地拍拍他的肩膀。“别担心，纳威，我们先下去探探路，然后你再来一起吃也行，别让他也把你的周末毁了啊！”她轻轻把纳威推了出去，回头看了一眼，表情难过。“她好了就告诉我们，好吗？”

“当然。”罗恩连忙答道。她关上了门，罗恩长出了一口气，回头来看哈利和赫敏。哈利眼里闪着一股凶残，让罗恩很是担心。他走近了些，把手揣在口袋里。

“我发誓有一天我要让他好看，罗恩。以前他给咱们找了那么多麻烦，我要向他讨回来！”

“哈利，别说了！别去干傻事。你疯了吗？邓布利多会处理好的，我敢肯定！”

“我不管。看看他对赫敏做了什么！”他吼叫起来，却用截然相反的温柔握住了赫敏的手，抚摸着。哈利的目光在她的脸上变得柔和，又轻柔地为她拢拢头发。他俯身下去，在赫敏的耳边低语。“赫敏，醒醒，我是哈利。快醒来吧，一切都会没事的。”他低柔耳语着，轻抚她的脸颊。

罗恩觉得自己像个灯泡，这样的哈利让他好不自在。他快步朝门口走去，说，“嘿，嗯，我去找点吃的，等她醒了好给她吃。我们最好还是别去礼堂了。你告诉她我去给她拿吃的，让她就在床上吃，啊？”哈利的目光没从赫敏脸上移开，罗恩点了点头，轻轻关门走了。

哈利仍自用手指触碰着赫敏的头发和脸颊。他起身坐到她身旁，倾身到她上方。这样打量着赫敏，他能注意到她那几颗雀斑是怎样在那白皙的皮肤上微微凸起，她的呼吸又是怎样轻轻浅浅。他温柔地低语着，“赫敏，没事了，你安全了。我在这儿呢，快醒来吧。”她没有回应。他的手指顺着她的眉骨描画，沿着脸颊直到那微张的双唇。他靠得更近，声音也更加低柔：“赫敏，我真的好想告诉你我的感觉。大战时期我就意识到，如果我失去了你，我会痛不欲生。那时候我就开始喜欢你了。你一直都陪在我身边，现在我也会陪着你。为我醒来吧，求你。”他是那样近，都能感受到她软软的呼吸吹拂到脸上。他捧起赫敏的脸，侧过头去，用自己的双唇轻轻刷过她的。她没有动，哈利深深吸了口气，嗅闻着她的香气，并再次坚定地将自己的唇覆在她的唇上。他感到赫敏开始在唇下回应他，她缓缓吸了口气，眼珠在阖着的眼皮下来回一转。他又吻了她一会儿，然后放开，赫敏的双颊已经恢复了血色，哈利笑了。

赫敏吞咽了一下，又舔了舔嘴唇。哈利注视着她的小舌，很想再次吻上去。她张开了眼睛，却目光涣散。哈利看到了她的迷惑，便再次抚着她的头发，另一只手紧握住她的。他神色温和，鼓励地哄道，“这就对了，这才是我的好姑娘。你没事了，我在这儿呢。嘘，没事了。”

赫敏飞快地扫视四周，努力回忆发生了什么。她认出了她的房间，意识到自己正在床上，只有哈利跟她在一起。她的目光凝聚起来看着哈利，他的眼神让她胃里一阵纠结。接着，她又注意到哈利正抚着她的头发，握着她的手。他正微笑着，嘴角柔和地上扬。他对她低语，那两片唇离得那样近，仍俯在她上方。赫敏心跳加速，极力想让自己恢复镇定，她抽了口气，“哈利？”

他的笑容加深了，又抚了抚她的脸，靠得更近，眼睛盯在她的唇上。“嗯？”

“我……什么……呃……”

她感觉到了哈利暖暖的呼吸吹在脸上，紧张的颤抖席卷了全身。他深深看进她的眼睛，四目相对，他渐渐靠近，直到双唇再次覆上她的，两人都闭起了眼睛。

赫敏当下不知所措，惊得头晕目眩。哈利可是她最好的朋友啊！可他那坚决的双唇压在她的唇上，有着不可思议的柔软。她的身体开始悸动，这一点也不像她跟罗恩的吻。哈利的手顺着她的手臂攀上了肩膀，探到她身后将她双手抱起。赫敏环住他的背，讶异于他的脊背抚摸起来是那样美妙。魁地奇训练的效果真是出乎意料……她胡乱地想着。

哈利则尽情地沉浸在她的怀抱之中。他将她抱得更紧，让她压到自己身上。赫敏的双唇变得柔软，开始回应他的亲吻。轻柔地，他尝试分开双唇，探出舌头轻扫她的唇瓣。她轻轻吸气，微微僵住，嘴唇由于抽气而张开。可他并没放开她，而是爱抚着她的脊背，进一步把舌头送进了她的嘴里。他轻轻探到她的舌尖，那感觉妙不可言。而随后赫敏竟用同样的方式回应了他，哈利的心差一点跳出来：她竟然回吻了我！

赫敏生平第一次无法理清思绪。她不知道自己是怎么躺到床上的，哈利又是如何俯在她上方亲吻着她。她模糊地想着，他们是去吃早餐的啊……

她迷惑地想要挣开去，哈利感到了她的抵抗，不情愿地结束了这个吻，不过并没有放开他的怀抱。他看着赫敏，目光如炬，赫敏却还是困惑不已。

赫敏弱弱地开口，“发生什么了？”

哈利羞赧地低下了头，嘟哝着什么，心都悬在嗓子眼儿里了。“我是情不自禁了，赫敏。你躺在那里是那样甜美，就像是我的睡美人……”他脸上通红。“我想这么做好久了，我忍不住。”

赫敏胃里一阵痉挛，没想到会听到他的表白。“哈利，我是说，我回房间之前发生什么了？”

哈利瞥了一眼慌乱的赫敏，又低下头去，尴尬不已。他松开了手，插回到口袋里，赫敏也连忙从他背上抽回了手臂，支在床上。他都能感到自己的耳朵红得发热了。

“哦，呃，你……你昏过去了。所以我们把你送回这里。”他极力找回状态。

“我昏过去了？”她困惑地重复道。

哈利转开目光四下看，躲避着她的目光。“是啊，我们是下去吃早饭，然后你昏过去了……”

“别胡扯了，哈利，”她生气地回嘴，“是有人对我下咒了还是怎的？”

哈利终于顺从地看着她，一脸苦相。他沉着脸解释道，“不是。没人对你下咒。我们是去吃早餐，然后停下来去看卡司名单，你看到名单内容不是很高兴，然后就昏倒了。”他虎头蛇尾地结束了解释。

一下子，那些事全都回来了：人群，拥挤不堪，烟雾一般形成的名字……那墨水形成了哈利的名字，然后是她的，哈利拥抱了她，还有一张张惊恐的脸……

她跌回到床上，那幅画面在脑海中浮现了：斯内普。斯内普主演，要跟她演对手戏。他出离愤怒，怒斥了他们。她最后看到的便是他狂怒而扭曲的脸，然后就坠入了一片黑暗。

她又开始惊恐不已了。

“赫敏？”哈利担心地道，犹豫着又去握住了她的手。“别担心了，我肯定邓布利多会处理的，不会有事。”他换上了种坚定而鼓舞的调子。“嘿，又不可能一切都砸了，对不对？我是说，我们都当选了啊：罗恩，金妮，纳威，西莫，迪安，拉文德，帕瓦蒂，科林，还有我呢！”

赫敏差强人意地笑了一下，又看了看哈利，握住了他的手。“谢谢。”

哈利回以微笑，然后就陷入了浓浓的沉默。赫敏看着他那绿眼睛里盛着浓浓的情意，再次感到心头一颤。

她小心地坐起来抚平衣服，好离哈利远一点儿，又不至于显得太冷淡。“那，我们大家都来演，还挺有意思的，是吧？真高兴朋友们都能来陪我一起。”她的一些用词让哈利闪过一丝受伤的表情，不过很快他就恢复正常，咧嘴一笑。

“你说得对。那，你得到克里丝汀是很高兴咯？”他顿了顿，忽然一下子挨近了床边，用一种意味深长的语气低声道，“因为我很高兴。”

赫敏低下了头，话冲口而出。“是的，我很高兴。”可接着就皱起了眉头，想起了斯内普。她对这可一点儿也不高兴。这些不公平给她迎面痛击，她看着哈利，哀嚎了出来，“可我得去亲斯内普！”她嘴唇颤抖着，泪珠儿涌了出来。

哈利忍不住又抱住了她，安慰着。他让赫敏靠在自己肩上，揉着她的背，另一手抚着她的头发，低声在她耳边不住安慰。几分钟后，她安静了下来，哈利鼓起勇气问道，“赫敏？”

他听到赫敏出了口气，又感到一声鼻音。“嗯？”

他有点伤心地问她，“哎，你不会因为要跟我接吻也这么抓狂吧？”他竭力按下自己的真实感情，不在声音中显露出来。

赫敏气愤地抽了口气，从他肩窝里抬起头来瞪着他。“哈利！当然不会了！”她停住了话头，捕捉到了哈利眼镜后面那恶作剧成功的神采。她眯起了眼睛，反应过来哈利是在下套儿给她呢。“你讨厌！你故意让我这么说的。”

哈利邪邪一笑，那笑容让赫敏心里一跳，提醒她还蜷在他怀里。哈利又收起了笑容，用指尖背面抚过她的脸。“刚刚我说的那句是真心的。”

“哪句？”

“我说我很高兴你来演克里丝汀而我演拉乌尔。要我在屋顶上对一个人表达我的爱意，那个人只能是你。特别是我还要再次亲吻你。”

她点点头，为这话迷醉不已。他们的嘴唇再次相碰，热烈地亲吻了起来，舌头互相探索，双手四处游走。

梅林啊！在赫敏此时荷尔蒙弥漫的思绪中，她这样想道，我从不知道哈利能像这般。我们可得小心别在排练中就亲起来了！她心中咯咯直笑，感到血液正在周身贲涌。接着她的思绪飘到了斯内普处，她想到自己得亲吻他，便索性报复地同哈利更猛烈地亲了起来。她向后倒去，把哈利带到自己身上。

这大胆的举动让哈利飞速地睁开眼，一股热欲穿胸而入，直达腹中灼烧了起来。

模模糊糊地，两人听到了咣咣的凿门声，好像有人在踢门。他们飞快地分开来，一身凌乱，满脸通红。哈利听出了罗恩的叫喊，“嘿，快开门，我带了早餐啦！快点儿，这盘子还挺重。”

哈利急忙站了起来，徒劳地抚了抚头发。“好吧，蜜恩？”他正努力平复呼吸。

赫敏坐了起来，抚平衣服和头发，清了清喉咙。她的脸还在发热，冲哈利点了点头，两人交换了个羞涩而慌乱的目光。哈利打开了房门。

罗恩忙忙活活地冲了进来，狼狈地跑到床边，把一个堆满食物的盘子放了上去，又赶紧抓住一瓶南瓜汁，它差一点儿就掉下去了。“小心点儿啊，伙计，这可多着呢。多比听说你不舒服，蜜恩，就把所有的东西都给你搬来了。金妮好像终于把纳威拖下去一起吃早餐了，所以就剩我们啦！快吃。”他抬头对他们咧嘴一笑，却注意到他俩都满脸红晕。三人尴尬了一会儿，罗恩的笑容褪去了，不过还是说道，“你好些了吗，赫敏？你不那么苍白了……”他说完就呛了一口，意识到自己说了句最不该说的。“我是说，你看上去好多了。”他最后找补道。

又沉默了一会儿，赫敏这才聚集起了她凌乱的心智，拍拍罗恩的手，拿了一块吐司。“是啊，罗恩，我现在好多了。”不过脸上还是闪过了一丝懊恼。“你带早餐来真是太细心啦，谢谢你。”她真诚一笑。

哈利也拿了些培根。“是啊，是很棒的主意，那个。这会儿我可不想再下楼去了。”

罗恩听了又瞪起了眼，担忧地看着他俩。“该死的！你们觉得现在得怎么办啊？就是跟他一起演出的事儿。”他同情地看着赫敏。“你觉得你忍得了吗？”

赫敏也在想斯内普。最初的震惊消退之后，她剩下的只是对这般结果的愤怒。她记起了那天晚宴上同他的那一番意志的较量，她聚集起了她那格兰芬多的勇气，咬紧牙关，跟他目光交汇，意志坚决。

“是的，我会的。我不会再让那只黑蝙蝠扰乱我了。说真的，我们连跟黑魔头的最后一役都打胜了，还收拾不了一过了气的饭桶吗？我们不能让他毁了这次演出！”她说着又自嘲地瞥了他们一眼，“再说了，要是有必要的话，每次我得亲近斯内普之后还可以让你们对我一忘皆空嘛。”

哈利哈哈大笑。罗恩还是有点担心，不过也放松地笑了。赫敏咧了咧嘴，也咯咯笑了起来。

“赌不赌斯内普不会去吃午餐？”她邪邪一笑。

罗恩和哈利都强烈摇头称“不”。“哦，邓布利多会怎么说呢？”罗恩大声质疑道。

赫敏大手一挥。“今晚我们就会知道，现在就别为这烦心了。吃完了早餐，我们还得做作业呢。”

两个男生齐声哀怨，翻着白眼。

“别闹了。我们都有角色了，今后排练会非常忙。所以我们必须抓紧时间！”

两个男生闷闷不乐地望天，看着窗外明媚的阳光。罗恩把吃剩的香肠扔回到盘子里，满嘴食物地发起了牢骚，“可是厄敏，我们艾有魁一奇系练呢。”

赫敏厌恶地皱了皱脸。“嘴里满着就别说话，多恶心啊。午饭后你们可以去练习魁地奇，不过在那之前得学习。”她手里拿着一片培根指着门口，“现在呢，你们俩就给我去拿你们的书包回来，我帮你们安排一个作业和复习时间表。”

两人都跺着脚耍起无赖，呻吟起来，“赫敏——！”

“快去！”

罗恩怒气冲冲地拖着脚步朝门口走去，口里一边还不清不楚地嘟哝着，听起来像是“脑子坏掉了……专横跋扈……还最倒霉的一年呢……”

哈利在门口站住了，若有所思地回头看着赫敏。赫敏抬起头，看到他正靠在门边，头抵着门侧注视着她。

“怎么了？”她问。

思前想后，哈利还是低声说了出来。“你不会跟我亲近之后也想来个一忘皆空吧，赫敏？”

赫敏一下屏住了呼吸，吐司也噎在了嗓子眼。她咳嗽着，哈利的目光没有离开她。她羞涩地抬起睫毛瞧着他，摇了摇头。

“不，哈利，我不会那么做的。”

哈利温和一笑，轻轻地道，“那就好。好啦，我这就去拿我的东西。”他看上去活力四射，步伐轻盈地走出了房间。

赫敏长出了一口气。至少，这个学年会是很精彩的……


	5. 序曲

礼堂里的喧哗声比起以往来更响，被选入卡司的学生们成了备受关注的话题。格兰芬多的长桌尤其喧闹，因为好多格兰芬多都当选其中。教工席上，米勒娃·麦格正用严厉的目光瞪着她的学院，想要他们至少能安静那么一点儿。他们倒也会听话地安静了一下，直到再次被高涨的热情煽起来。

“哦，让他们聊吧，米勒娃。这种好事也不是天天都有。学生们都很兴奋，而我尤其高兴看到他们有如此热情。”邓布利多那镜片后的眼睛里满是纵容的笑意。米勒娃的脸色柔和了一会儿，又再次皱起了眉头：格兰芬多那头爆出了一声特别刺耳的大笑。

“我懂，阿不思，可我忍不了西弗勒斯对他们这种行为或将发表的冷嘲热讽，尤其在我们今早打赌之后。”她低语道。

邓布利多轻笑一声，狡黠地瞥了一眼坐在他另一边的斯内普。跟特里劳妮发生口角之后，斯内普便选择不来礼堂吃午餐。邓布利多暗自发笑，记起了中午时当学生们看到斯内普的座位是空的时候松了多大一口气。而此时斯内普正僵硬地坐在他的位子上，时而生气地瞪着自己的盘子，时而用那副标志性的尖酸嘴脸阴测测地打量学生们。

阿不思则暗自感谢米勒娃跟他打了那个赌。任何能够帮助约束西弗勒斯和他那扎刺儿行为的主意都值得他诚挚地感谢。他爱这男孩如同自己的孩子，并且十分尊重他，可他实在烦了他那三棍子打不出个响儿来的做派。

在长桌的另一侧，挨着米勒娃，西比尔·特里劳妮正抽着气儿说她的天目看见了自己会选入卡司，还一边挥舞着戴满了宝石的手指。斯普劳特教授在她旁边听着，表情僵硬，勉强挤出一丝笑容。维克多教授则只是偶尔给出个含糊不清的赞同性嘟哝，嘴里吃的没停，四下看来看去就是不看特里劳妮。

邓布利多轻轻叹了口气，这事儿还前途未卜呢。

大家差不多吃完了，学生们开始起身离开，只有卡司还留着，等着七点钟的见面会。终于，其他人都走光，邓布利多站了起来，开始讲话。

“请各位上前来，到教工席这里……”

学生们连忙站起来，邓布利多挥了挥魔杖，学院桌消失了，一圈座椅出现在礼堂中央。

“请坐。”他指着那圈椅子说道。

学生们争相走向座椅，都想和自己的朋友坐在一起。学生们都落座后，斯莱特林的两旁都空了出来，把他们跟其他学院的学生隔开。特里劳妮过去坐在了米里森·伯斯德和拉文德·布朗之间，拉文德高兴地笑了。德拉科和泰瑞·布特之间有三个空位，德拉科傲慢地坐在那里，让自己看上去像是宁愿被排斥似的。三位教授走了过去，填满了这个大大的空缺。斯内普挨着德拉科坐下，决心作为斯莱特林的院长跟学生们统一战线。邓布利多坐在他旁边，米勒娃则在校长的另一侧，和在教工席上的次序一样。

邓布利多站了起来，满眼喜爱地四下环顾。“我真的没法表达看到你们都在这里有多高兴。 相信对我们所有人来说，这都将会是一次无与伦比的体验。”他飞快地扫了一眼旁边的斯内普，再次扫视这一圈人时，他看见赫敏·格兰杰正用一种毅然决然的表情盯着斯内普。他乐不可支。格兰杰小姐这是下定了决心要拿下西弗勒斯啦，好姑娘！我敢说她正配我这亲爱的孩子。没等他细想下去，坐在她身旁的哈利举起了手。邓布利多眨眨眼，注意到他一脸怒容，同样直盯着斯内普。

“什么事，波特先生？你有问题吗？”

“是的，先生，请问现在卡司还能更改吗？”

“你这是什么意思？”

“是这样，先生，我是说，分院帽是否还选了其他的人，你知道的，像是一些角色的替角这样？”

斯内普对哈利眯起了眼，双目中突然射出精光。他纹丝不动地坐着，等着邓布利多的回答。

邓布利多却像是被冒犯了，他答道，“不，波特先生，没有替角。分院帽是要为角色选出最佳人选，而它也正是这么做的。你们就是最佳人选。我一开始就告诉过你们，一旦入选，责无旁贷。现在已经不能做任何变动了，你们就是最佳卡司，你们就要参演。很快你们就会收到排练时间表，不过首先，我有几个事情要宣布。”他看着哈利，赫敏，还有罗恩交换了个阴沉的目光，然后赫敏坐得更加笔直了，嘴唇抿成了一条高傲的线，目光穿过座圈直射向斯内普。

邓布利多一开口，斯内普就感到他那渺茫的希望破碎了。他再次诅咒自己落到了这整个的荒唐境况之中，透过帽檐打量着这圈人。

格兰芬多们和斯莱特林正充满敌意地对峙着。斯内普看到特里劳妮正全神贯注地望着邓布利多，拉文德·布朗和帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔也正不错耳地听着，兴奋得都要抖起来了。在两人旁边，卢娜·洛夫古德正用那对向外凸出的空白眼睛盯着邓布利多，带着那副一贯超然世外的表情。在她右边是迪安·托马斯和西莫·斐尼甘，支着两条长腿，靠在凳子上翘起凳子腿儿。斯内普瞪了他俩一眼，两人连忙把凳子放下来，一脸羞愧地坐直了去看邓布利多，躲避斯内普的眼睛。

斯内普看向了哈利，后者正无礼地怒视着他，目含挑战。斯内普卷起了嘴唇，给了他一个特别轻蔑的表情，然后转开视线，好像他是个什么无关紧要的东西。

接着他同赫敏·格兰杰锁住了目光。她眼中的坚决毫无疑问。斯内普也记起了那次晚宴上他俩那场意志的较量，为她这充满优越感的态度燃起了怒火。

赫敏一跟斯内普目光交汇，便觉脉搏加速。她看着他那探寻的目光升温成怒火，他那特有的力量有如实体般不断给她以重击。赫敏在脑中反复念着，你吓不倒我的，我不怕你。你吓不倒我的，我不怕你。

好啊，她还觉得自个儿能赢了这场小挑战呢，是不是？她显然不了解真正的西弗勒斯·斯内普。不过她会了解的，到那一天，她会悔极了自己曾妄想能跟我相提并论。斯内普想着。

两人这样较量着的时候，邓布利多已经回到座位上，伸出手来。一高摞的剧本出现了。他拿起剧本，开始从米勒娃起分发给大家。

“这是你们的剧本，里面有你们需要知道的一切。你们的动作描述在舞台指导里，对话也已经给出，包括曲子和配乐。”

发到赫敏的时候他停了下来，因为赫敏没有注意到他，而是继续跟斯内普对视着。

“格兰杰小姐？”

赫敏猛地抬起头，断开了与斯内普的对视。她羞愧地伸手接过了剧本。“抱歉，先生。”

邓布利多满意地点点头，继续分发。赫敏坐了下来，满脸通红地盯着剧本，这才意识到自己没有在听邓布利多讲话。她垂着眼睛，强迫自己认真听着，错过了斯内普那一抹胜利的冷笑。

哈！我就知道她会先移开目光。看看她吧，现在她根本不会再看我啦。真可悲，格兰芬多的勇气也就这么点儿。

邓布利多发完了剩下的剧本，再次站在椅子前方，说道，“我会做出一个排练时间表，挂在告示板上。排练地点基本就在这里，不过有些时候需要你们各自练习。通常来说，各自分组练习之中会包括一个教职工在内，这样我也能保证他们真的有在练……”一些学生冲他咧着嘴笑，他严厉地看着他们。“我们会根据每次的排练需要，将礼堂布置成剧院场地。至于现在……”他坐了下来，开明地抬了抬手。“我知道你们很多都是大忙人，要应付N.E.W.Ts和魁地奇……”他对哈利、罗恩、金妮和德拉科笑了笑。“所以，我会尽量把排练保持在一个合理的强度上，直到演出前期。而你们，当然了，也最好尽快把自己的台词和曲子熟悉起来。”

提到曲子，科林·克里维的手慢慢举了起来。

“怎么，克里维先生？”

“先生，你之前提到过有个咒语可以让我们唱得好……？”他的声音一紧张就变得沙哑，脸也红了。德拉科发出一阵窃笑。

邓布利多愉快地点点头。“是的，我说过。有一个奇妙的咒语，一施到你身上，你就会唱得完全不走调，不过音色还会保持原样。这个咒语在这里真是非常适用，你们说呢？”他笑着看到几个人用力地点头，不过罗恩的表情很是焦虑，他指了指罗恩。

“韦斯莱先生，你看起来对这个咒语很有疑虑啊。”

罗恩吓了一跳，尖声说，“我？呃，不先生，我相信它是很棒的。”

邓布利多用魔杖指向了罗恩，有力地念道：“声动梁尘！”

“请翻到你的角色的第一首曲子，韦斯莱先生。”

罗恩快速地在剧本里翻找起他的角色。

“现在，请你把第一行读出来。”

“真该死！人都要跑光！这是真该死……”罗恩瞪大了眼睛，其他人听到罗恩掷地有声的念白，都震惊地倒吸了一口气。邓布利多沾沾自喜地笑了。

“谢谢，韦斯莱先生，这就够了。我相信你现在对这咒语的效果打消疑虑了吧？”

罗恩吞咽了一下，依然十分惊讶。“是的，先生。这简直不可思议。”

“非常好。咒立停。当然了，如果你愿意，也可以选择自己唱……”他顿了一下，又幽了一默，“……除非你唱得太惨不忍睹，非施咒不可。”大家一阵发笑。“你们有多少人会唱歌呢？”

几只手举了起来：潘西，贾斯廷，泰瑞，苏珊，麦格教授，以及赫敏。

邓布利多掂量了米勒娃一眼，露出了个玩笑的表情道，“我更正说法：你们有多少人唱得好？”米勒娃恼怒地回以抗议，几个人笑了起来。

斯内普彻底无聊地翻了翻眼。他还要拖上多久啊？可恶！

“对了，我还有一样可以帮助练习的东西要给你们。”他挥了挥魔杖，一张放满了小盒子的桌子出现了，他站起来，拿了一个盒子。

“这是一个被施了魔法的音乐盒，能够播放伦敦首演版的录音。我希望你们所有人都尽量抽出时间来仔细听，听听整体的效果。等你们读到自己的表演部分的时候，你会发现有许多部分是要同他人合唱的，这一部分也比较难练。所以，你们要跟着剧本仔细听。如果你能学会跟着音乐盒唱下来，那无疑要记住自己的角色就容易多了。我们演出的时候会有魔法乐器来伴奏，而这个音乐盒上面也有一个键，可以让你把歌曲的声音调小而保留伴奏，这样就可以用来练习自己的演唱。从现在起，每次排练大家都要带上音乐盒，用来练习。”说着，他将这些音乐盒传给大家，然后又挥了挥魔杖，空桌子消失了。

“我建议各位抓紧时间，尽快读完整个剧本并听完录音。希望下次的见面会之前，你们都能够对自己的角色得出一些定论。好好品一品你们的角色：他们是什么人？从哪儿来？经历过什么？他们都喜欢什么不喜欢什么？为什么他们会处在那个位置上？他们的感受是什么样的？性格又如何？你们必须能够答出这些问题，并且进一步塑造人物的性格，赋予他们生命。”他停了一会儿，好让这番话被吸收进去。

“这对霍格沃茨是一项非常重大的事件，是向未来迈进的一步。我相信你们都会严肃认真地对待，并最终享受这份竞争得来的胜利。”他目光明晰地打量着每个人，声音和目光中都充满了挑战。

人群中泛起一阵波澜，大家坐得更加笔直，对于能够亲身参与进来十分自豪。好多学生交换着期待的目光，盼着他继续说下去。

“现在，我想第一次见面会就说这么多吧。你们都已经拿到了所需要的材料，如果你希望被施咒来演唱，我们会在第一次排练中对你施咒。记得每天查看告示板，以防时间表临时变动。”他起身，学生们跟着站了起来。

“好好继续享受你们的周末吧，再次祝贺大家成为霍格沃茨校史中不可或缺的一部分！”他鼓起掌来，笑着目送大家拿着剧本和音乐盒，三三两两地开始离开。教授们也站了起来，特里劳妮被拉文德和帕瓦蒂簇拥着，麦格向金妮走去，很高兴那姑娘要演她的女儿。斯内普则长叹一声，愤怒地转身离开。

“斯内普教授，请等一下，可以请你多留一会儿吗？”

斯内普停住了，露出个苦相，拉长了脸转过身来。

“等一下，格兰杰小姐，波特先生，你们也请留一会儿好吗？其他人可以走了。”

罗恩疑惑地冲哈利和赫敏耸耸肩，他俩也不知道怎么回事，就对他挥挥手。看着其他卡司人员都走了，哈利和赫敏站在邓布利多面前，斯内普自己站在一边，跟往常一样抱着胳膊，作出一副漠不关心的样子。只是他太过愤怒了，作得不像。邓布利多再次挥了下魔杖，只留下了四把椅子。

“请坐吧。”他指指椅子，哈利和赫敏好奇地坐了下来。斯内普做出一脸不耐烦的样子，抖了抖斗篷，也无精打采地坐了下来。

邓布利多开口道，“我想特别叮嘱你们三个一下。你们都担任着举足轻重的角色，而这需要你们有极大的奉献精神和服从意识。我也同样明白，你们三个之间有一些……过结。”斯内普哼了一声，哈利和赫敏皱起了眉头。

“我想让你们清楚地意识到，我将绝不会容忍你们任何不专业的态度。”

赫敏接话道，“当然了，先生，我们都已经成年了……”斯内普又哼了一声。“……至少，部分已经成年了。”她轻蔑地补充。

斯内普一下子转过身来，直直地从椅子上站起来瞪着她，就要为她的无礼而扣分，却被邓布利多打断了。

“这正是我的意思！我知道你们年轻人热血正盛，可你们必须把那幼稚的劲儿收起来，别只会窝里横！”他针对性地看了看赫敏，后者羞愧地红了脸。

“我很抱歉，校长。”

“好了，如果你们都清楚了的话……”邓布利多顿了一下，期待地把他们看来看去。哈利重重地点了点头，赫敏则调整出礼貌的关注神情，也点头称是。斯内普却恶狠狠地冲着两个学生皱眉头。瞪了一会儿，他这才意识到邓布利多还等着他表态呢。他朝邓布利多看去，后者的眼中是不容置疑的颜色。斯内普僵硬地一偏头，邓布利多立刻拍了下膝盖，说，“非常好。现在，波特先生，你可以离开了。格兰杰小姐，斯内普教授，我还得耽误你们俩一小会儿。”

哈利站在那里，苦恼地看着赫敏。赫敏给了他一个放心的微笑，点点头表示她会没事。哈利冲年长的两位点了点头，“校长，教授。”然后离开了。

哈利走后，邓布利多转向赫敏和斯内普。两人正冷冷地瞪视着。

他不耐烦地叹了口气，“行了，你们俩，闹够了。”

赫敏注意到他声音中不寻常的语气，惊讶地朝邓布利多转过头去。斯内普看她移开了目光，就也把注意力转向了校长。

终于两人都注意他了，邓布利多继续道，“卡司成员之间免不了摩擦，然而你们的角色是整个音乐剧的重中之重，你们必须放下对彼此的成见，全力以赴演好角色。而这意味着你们必须克服自己，为了演出成功而假装对对方宽宏大量。”他那强硬的语调让赫敏很是吃惊。

他一定非常想赢这场争霸赛，要是他真要我们这么干的话。

她认真地答道，“校长，斯内普教授与我都非常明白您为这次演出的倾尽全力，而我也向您保证，我们一定不会让你操心的。”

斯内普转身不满地看着她，但邓布利多抢先接过了话。

“是的，是的，当然了，我亲爱的，我相信你是对的。现在，让我再重申一遍，我要你们像成年人一样完成这件事。”他微笑着拍了拍两人的肩膀，转身离开，赫敏目送他走远。校长的身影一消失在转角处，斯内普的存在感便开始爆表。赫敏一回头，就看到斯内普正冷冰冰地看着她。

“你胆子倒不小，敢替我答话。”他嘶嘶地道。

赫敏的怒气陡增，双目发亮。“很显然，教授，校长对此非常重视，我认为给他一颗定心丸才是上选。”

斯内普卷起了嘴唇。“我能自己回答，你这傻兮兮的丫头……”

赫敏不假思索地打断了他，“我不是个傻兮兮的丫头了！我已经说过，我们都是成年人，校长也说过要让我们像成年人一样完成这件事。”

斯内普被她的打断激怒了，倾身对她威胁道：“不许打断我！你这无可忍受的小孩儿，你不是个成年人，想都别想你能跟我比！”

赫敏看到他眼中的怒火，感到一阵紧张，但她拒绝退缩，尤其斯内普还说错了！

“抱歉，教授，但你弄错了。我已经十八岁了，是个成年人。”

斯内普眯起了眼睛，圆滑地道，“格兰杰小姐，我并不是个傻瓜，我知道怎么数数儿。你正上七年级，因此绝不会超过十七岁。”

听着这催眠般的低沉嗓音，赫敏感到一阵颤抖顺着脊柱蔓延。不过她还是打起精神来，用一种令人钦佩的镇静语气反驳了回去：“通常情况下的话，先生，你的确是对的。不过，我是特例。我三年级的时候用了时间转换器多出了一年。因此，我现在已经十八岁了，从任何意义上讲，都是一个合法的成年人。”

斯内普被驳了回来。他给了她一个阴沉的表情，然后坐下来抱起手臂，恨死了这万事通竟然是对的，倒是他弄错了。西弗勒斯·斯内普可不习惯弄错，那跟他可不搭。

赫敏允许自己沉浸在胜利中一小会儿，然后压了下去，聚集起了她所有的敬业精神。

“教授……”

斯内普只冷冷地瞥了她一眼，不打算搭腔。

“教授，拜托了。这事儿没那么悲催。这出音乐剧真的非常美好，请给它一个机会吧。这对邓布利多非常重要，而我也知道，只要您肯去欣赏它的话，你能做得令人印象深刻，就像你去做的其他任何事情一样。”

斯内普听出她话语中流露的真诚，稍稍平息了怒气。她觉得我令人印象深刻？多么出乎意料……可接着他本能中偏执的一面抬起了头，他对她的话嗤之以鼻。

“格兰杰小姐，拍马对我没用。别跟我编谎，这是最差的一招。”

赫敏被这话刺痛了。“先生，我并没在撒谎。你精湛的魔药工艺和丰富的知识储备就是令人印象深刻，而谁又会忘记你为社里做的一切，为打败黑魔王取得最终胜利所作的一切？没有你我们会蒙受更大的损失，没人能像您一样承担起那么多年的背负。这就是令人钦佩的。”她真诚地道。

斯内普再次记起了她最后一役后说过的话：“我只不过碰巧关心每个帮助抵抗伏地魔的人，包括您在内，不管您信不信！”而现在她又说他令人钦佩，他看得见她眼中的坦诚，而这让他有点不舒服。

他怀疑地盯着她，她却回以坦率的目光。他安下心来，说了声，“哼。”

不过，当他卸下了平日的尖刻姿态，斯内普打量起了这个几分钟内成功地动摇了自己两次的女孩。他真正地审视着她，越过那万事通外加总让他大难临死的男孩的小对象等肤浅的表层，越过那渐渐消退的无所不知小书虫的外衣，他忽然意识到她是对的。

她不再是个孩子了。

她的双眸盛着超出她年龄的智慧，正绽放出经过洗礼的女性光芒。脸颊上的婴儿肥消失了，代以成熟的颧骨轮廓。那超大的门牙也已改观，变得整齐而洁白，非常衬她。甚至那头发，也从她刚来霍格沃茨时的乱发纷飞变得明显服帖了起来。她的举止优雅而沉着，远胜于同龄人的笨拙，甚至她那决心避免同他幼稚地争吵、并维护自己与他平等的地位的举动，也是他从未期望从一个学生处遇到的。

他思考着这个年轻女人，这接下来将要与他共度许多时光的女人，脑中的齿轮飞速旋转。

赫敏直觉得自己正被他那强烈的、探求的凝视所吞食。她看着他的目光扫遍她的脸，逡巡过她的整个身躯，品评她的目光慢慢转变。她心跳加速，手心开始冒汗，一阵阵的紧张顺着脊柱直达小腹。她的身体本能地回应着他所散发出的强烈能量，赫敏尽力不要脸红，因为他那目光简直像是要把她看穿了。

而当斯内普回过头来再次打量她，他也惊讶于自己的审视对她造成的影响。两人再次牢牢锁住了目光，可这一次，他却忙于分析她那饱满复杂的情愫。他看见了紧张，勇气，迷惑，敬仰，还有……还有热情？他眨了眨眼。他能感到她周身辐射出的热意，正为她的脸颊染上一抹桃色。而他自己也几乎立刻对此有所感应。斯内普自己也迷惑了，为他的反应震惊不已，并立即断开了与赫敏的对视。

他努力回到他们俩之前的对话中去，心不在焉地把玩着那剧本和音乐盒。气氛很是尴尬，他就那么杵在那儿，然后清了清喉咙，试图挽回自己的权威。“很晚了，格兰杰小姐。比起跟你在这儿瞎扯一整晚，我有更重要的事情要做。既然你我已经得到了指示，那么我相信你会对这项任务全力以赴，正如你对其他所有事情一样。”他脑中思绪纷乱，说起话来也顾不得保持跟往常一样尖刻了。赫敏对此十分庆幸。

她收起了自己的东西，然后对斯内普伸出了手。

今天是怎么了，为毛这些女人都要来跟我握手？斯内普心烦意乱地想。

赫敏礼貌地说，“教授，我很感谢您对霍格沃茨和邓布利多的奉献，希望我们能够放下成见，一起把这项工作漂亮地完成。”

斯内普还沉浸在赫敏之前对他的流露出的反应呢。他迟疑地伸出手去，快速地握了一下，然后更快地放了开去。就在两人触碰的瞬间，那指尖传来的触感向他的中心直冲而来，教他不知如何是好。这女孩竟对他有如此不合常理的影响，他恼火地重哼一声，站直了身板，沿着他的大鼻子俯视着她。

“很好，格兰杰小姐。我们将很快再见，希望你也能说服你那些爱管闲事的朋友表现得更加成熟得体。”

赫敏对他恶意的评论眨了眨眼，但还是礼貌地答道，“我会尽力而为的，教授，晚安。”说完，她优雅地对他点点头，走出了礼堂。

斯内普发现自己正盯着她离去的背影看，他的目光停留在她远走的柔和背影上，直到腹部传来一阵出乎意料的悸动把他拉回了现实。

老天！这荒唐的事把我的脑子都烧坏了，我得去喝一杯。

他大步流星地朝住地走去，全心全意地想把自己灌到不省人事，无视了一小部分的自己正不停地重放着赫敏眼中那燃烧的热意，由她的触碰而引发的电流，还有她那副翘臀构成的令人兴奋不已的画面。他不该那样去看一个孩子的，可某一部分的自己无耻地背叛了他，还把那最新得知的消息老晃在他眼前：她不是个孩子了，她十八岁。

斯内普摇了摇头，竭力摆脱这种危险的念头。他打开房门，把它加上禁制和静音咒后，径直拿了一瓶火焰威士忌。


	6. 研究与启示

感谢上苍我还有口烈酒。

一口火焰威士忌穿肠而过，我抽了口气，感受着它一路灼烧着流至腹中。我几乎立刻觉得放松下来。拎着瓶子和杯子坐到壁炉前的扶手椅上去，把它们放到旁边的桌子上，这时，我又看到了那上面搁着的剧本和音乐盒。我皱了皱眉。

该死的讨厌的白痴魔法部……我恼火地揩了揩鼻子，然后开始揉太阳穴，以减轻那困扰我的阵阵头痛。还有那天煞的傻瓜邓布利多……想到他我的手又颓然落在了腿上。我机械地用魔杖把袍子挂上衣架，把靴子在袍子下方放好，召来了我的家居服。轻车熟路地一挥魔杖，那宽松的绸缎睡裤和短袍上衣便穿在了身上。姑且读读这该死的剧本好了，即使是为了准确了解一下我将要忍受的是什么东西。就把它当做一项研究，或收集情报吧。这样自我指示着，我对自己又像间谍一样的做法暗自一笑。不过话说回来，这里头要真有什么值得收集的“情报”就怪了，我冷冷地想。

叹了口气，我跌进椅子里，拿起了剧本。“剧院魅影”，这是什么玩意，某个可笑的鬼故事吗？“根据卡斯顿·勒胡的小说改编”，哼，我还以为是个美国货，这么说是法国人写的，嗯？好吧，也许不像我想的那样鬼话连篇。

翻开第一页，我读道：“序幕，巴黎歌剧院舞台，1905年。”就知道这会发生在巴黎，一个浪漫的城市，有无与伦比的葡萄酒……我又喝了一小口威士忌，继续读序幕。

啊，那个拉乌尔。该死的波特，毫无疑问他会演得比他本人更加自负得令人讨厌。

就这样，我坐在最喜爱的扶手椅里，调整出舒服的姿势，把两条长腿架在垫脚凳上。继续读着剧本，我好奇地看着那些口语对话中掺杂着的乐曲。

这么说，卡洛塔和皮昂吉是由潘西和德拉科来演了？喔！那一定很有趣，听他们俩用意大利口音说话！说不定邓布利多还有个什么咒语能改变口音呢……

而米勒娃会演那个叫吉里的女人？嗯，是的，我看得出来。那副对剧院经理指手画脚的劲儿的确像是她的范儿。至于那俩经理……隆巴顿和韦斯莱？就好像他俩管什么事儿能不搞砸似的……

同情同情我们吧，那可恶的特里劳妮女人要演芭蕾领舞！我诚挚地希望他们是给舞女施咒让她们跳舞，而不是让那女人来教……

嗯，也许那破帽子还真分对了几个人：潘西和德拉科看上去的确很适合他们的角色，纳西莎到底知不知道德拉科在那女孩脚前脚后是有多奴颜媚骨啊……

咦，这首《把我想起》的歌也不那么坏嘛，实际上，还挺愁肠百转的……

知道吗，我还真觉得这些人其实不需要有多少“表演”的成分！除了魅影一角，看起来分院帽的角色分配把每个人都安排到了适合他们性格的人物上！真的，金妮·韦斯莱还用得着扮演格兰杰最好的朋友嘛？本色发挥就是了。而波特的角色像一个坠入爱河的小男孩一样去追求格兰杰，这跟他平时的表现又有什么两样？在那告示板前他就像条鳗鱼一样粘着她呢。那愚蠢的女孩，她其实能比波特那种货色好上很多的。

杯子空了，我又续了一杯。壁炉里的火烤得我暖洋洋的，渐渐让我放松了防御。毕竟这里只有我一个人，还有安全禁制。我暂停了浏览剧本，若有所思地盯着火焰。脑海中波特挂在格兰杰身上的画面总是不肯消散，我记得他在见面会时对她所散发出来的保护性气场。哼，就像他真能保护她似的。傻姑娘，竟跟一个自高自大的男孩纠缠不清。

我正沉浸在这些思绪中，忽然那个扰乱人心的声音又冒了出来。她不是个傻姑娘，她十八岁了。不论愚蠢与否，都是一个女人了。那部分危险的自我又一次不受控制地闪回有关她的画面：她娇唇微张，因我的细细打量而几近喘息；她双目含情，坦白地流露着热情与诚挚；还有她那完全女性化的身姿，随着她的起身和步态展露无遗。我毫不留情地摇了摇头，把那些画面从脑子里赶了出去。我心不在焉地喝掉了杯子里剩余的酒，又倒了一杯。我知道自己正鲁莽地买醉，可我不在乎。

又拿起了剧本，我坚决地让自己读下去。瞧瞧吧！那拉乌尔就这么回到她的生活中去，还以为自己能接管一切呢！多么自视甚高……

读到下一幕时，我感到一阵认同的共鸣。就好像魅影就是我几分钟之前所思所想的回声。我读着那些句子：“无礼的男孩！浮华的奴仆，沉迷于你的荣耀！无知的蠢材！这大胆的追求者，竟敢分享我的果实！（Insolent boy! This slave of fashion, basking in your glory! Ignorant fool! This brave young suitor, sharing in my triumph!）”

现在，那部分不听话的自我又来怂恿我了：也许我比料想中的更加适合这个角色，也许那分院帽到底是对的。我被这念头惊到了，连忙狠狠地把它压了下去，强迫自己回到剧本中。

梅林啊，这魅影是个巫师么？“我歌声的能量将你笼罩（My power over you）”，“就在你心底（there inside your mind）”？听起来就像他对她施了咒语。

读着克里丝汀的台词，我再一次感到了与角色的共鸣：“看到你真面目的人啊，都在恐惧中退却（Those who have seen your face draw back in fear）”难以近人，我知道这是什么滋味。哦老天啊，别多愁善感了！

我继续读下去，却愈发地沉浸在了这诗一般美丽的词句里。那《夜之乐章》的意象在我脑中盘旋着，提醒着我年轻时期对那黑暗一面的诱惑是多么难以抗拒。我暗自揣想着自己到底跟这个角色有多少相似之处，越来越对它产生出亲切感。伴着谨慎的兴奋之情从心底生发出来，随着音乐的飘扬和火焰威士忌的催化，我头脑中充盈着那些记忆和图像，开始迫不及待地想要了解更多。这面具背后的男人究竟是谁？他真的跟我如此相似？我从没想过会跟一个人有如此紧密的联系，然而它就这样发生了。我惊奇而敬畏地凝视着剧本。

接着读起了下一幕，我目光快速地扫着书页，预感着某种危险的、不好的事情将要发生。她怎么敢！这冒失无礼的丫头！她怎么敢把他的面具拿下来！魅影的哀嚎与狂怒让我感同身受，我太知道那会有多崩溃：如果有人把我精心打造的面具揭穿，看着我在那些窥视的目光下无助地瑟索。

为魅影那受伤的尊严痛着，却又对他勇于直面自己扭曲的脸孔而倍感钦佩，他就好像强迫克里丝汀，要她表现出为她那莽撞举动承担后果的勇气一般。接着，那行文字如同电流一般将我击中，直击我酒精弥漫的大脑中去：“恐惧可以转变成爱，你会发现，发现这看似怪物的，这令人作呕的躯壳下……是一个男人，状如野兽，却偷偷地渴望着美丽……（Fear can turn to love - you'll learn to see, to find the man behind the monster: this… repulsive carcass, who seems a beast, but secretly dreams of beauty…）”闭上眼，我蜷了蜷身。魅影就像在我心里。

我使劲吸了口气。别胡思乱想了！是威士忌的原因，你都失控了，变得多愁善感。太认真你就傻了！悠着点啊，伙计！

我顽强地继续读下去。哼！“目不转睛地注视着”某人，还会“挥起他的斗篷”，还有“他的目光能将你烧成灰烬（he will burn you with the heat of his eyes）”我强迫自己不要太看重这些，反对自己跟他相提并论，就因为这些服装和目光。这种比较多么肤浅！真的，这种相似性根本就是最不值得一提的。

渐渐地我又回到平和的心态上去，这才继续去读下一幕。隆巴顿和韦斯莱又出场了，韦斯莱要表演大发脾气，多么相称哪。

我努力记住这些人物都是些什么人，甚至连细枝末节也不放过。读着读着，我扬起了一个与平时极不相称的微笑：很好，很好！这位魅影的确有着绝好的英式遣词造句范儿。我得承认，他在表达羞辱上简直登峰造极。我可真是佩服得紧哪……暗暗轻笑一声，我又把这几行咀嚼品味了一番：因此，在新戏码“哑仆”之中，你们要让卡洛塔饰演哑仆，而让戴耶小姐饰演伯爵夫人一角。戴耶小姐所演绎的角色需要迷人的吸引力，而哑仆的角色则无需张口——如此选角，可用一词形容——再好不过。（In the new production of ‘Il Muto,’ you will therefore cast Carlotta as the Pageboy, and put Miss Daae in the role of Countess. The role which Miss Daae plays calls for charm and appeal. The role of the Pageboy is silent - which makes my casting, in a word… ideal.）”我们学院的潘西将要受此大辱，我可真不该这么兴奋啊！

笑容渐退，我换了副嫌恶的表情。我勒个去……想想就知道隆巴顿和韦斯莱会有多恨要去讨好潘西的自高自大，即使是以演戏的名义。名副其实的“歌剧红伶（Prima Donna）”啊……

于是，拉乌尔觉得他能是魅影的对手，是么？不知怎的，我很怀疑这事会不会很容易办到。波特那初生牛犊的劲头无懈可击。

啊，卡洛塔演伯爵夫人了？会发生什么呢？我敢说一定是非常可怕的事情，如果他是我理解的那个魅影的话……

蛤蟆叫！绝了！他真的是个强劲的对手……

可我的敬佩之情迅速消失了，我惊骇地往下看去。

他真的那么干了！他杀了他！他真的很危险……我冷酷地回想起自己是一名食死徒时所作的一切。和他一样，我也曾经杀戮。可我从未仅为愤怒便去杀人，为了报复一个仅是嘲笑过我的人。我为他找补着，也许他杀了那人，只是因为他正好出适时现在那个地方，成就了一场“出乎意料的灾难（disaster beyond imagination.）”吧。这个理由又真的好到哪去吗？让这魅影当一个冷血无情的操盘手？我想到自己也曾无数次操纵过他人的命运，让他们服从于我的意志。可我从未降格至此，是吧？

下一个场景转到了拉乌尔和克里丝汀在屋顶上。她是对的，屋顶恰恰跟地窖是两个极端。我打量了一眼自己的所在，这才意识到自己也正是在一个地窖之中。我早已把这当成一个家，不再注意到这里的环境如何。重回剧本，在这出剧里，无疑这屋顶是一个象征义，高不可攀。

这就是了，我猜对了。拉乌尔最终会抱得美人归。当然了，波特总是想要什么就能得到，多巧啊。听听他都说些什么吧！有他在，什么都伤害不了她，他将会守护和指引她（he’s here，no one can harm her，he’ll guard her and guide her）！你当克里丝汀是什么？奴隶么？我真怀疑格兰杰忍不忍得了他这沙文主义的做派。

呵，多甜腻腻的场面啊，魅影可不会喜欢这进展，我肯定他……

我胸中一阵惋惜。他全都看见了，他们真该死！老天爷，他发狂了……我快速浏览着，想知道那大吊灯是怎么砸下来的，具体细节……

读到了第一场结尾，我目光恍惚地凝视着火光。心不在焉地又倒了一杯，慢慢啜饮，想象着故事情节将会如何发展。很显然这不是我预期的那种故事，可现在又一想，却也忘了之前我预料的是什么了。

被这故事吸引着，我又重新埋头研究起来。“第二场——六个月以后”。六个月是很长的，可以发生很多事情。一次假面舞会？学生们肯定会喜欢有机会穿着奇装异服的……这么说魅影已经沉寂了六个月？而那些人又是有多蠢才会料想他已经走了，连我都能想到他不是轻易放过的人……哦，不，他们订婚了。这样一来，魅影的归来将预示着什么……

魅影的出场令我腹中一阵扭曲。我读着对他的描述，脑中却充满了食死徒的形象：“正当演出的高潮，一样形状奇异的物事忽然出现在了楼梯的顶端。它一袭猩红，在那袍子的兜帽处，是一颗死神的头颅：魅影来到了舞会上。”

我能觉察到其时的僵持。而就在这里，他宣告了对克里丝汀的所有权并再次消失了，让人期待的后文……最后那白痴的拉乌尔才反应过来怎么回事。当然了，这就留给某人去演绎后知后觉吧。

一股同情泛过我心。一个牢笼？一位如他一般的天才，竟长期囚禁在牢笼之中？惨不忍睹，暴殄天物！难道还奇怪他何以如此阴鸷而扭曲？我太清楚虐待和绝望能怎样改变一个人了。沉思了一会儿，我才收起了自我同情，继续读了下去。

我们的草包经理又上场了！这次他们又要搞砸什么呢？哈！魅影又送来了绝好的冷嘲热讽，我们骄纵的女高音和她的小跟班也来了……我相信这类场景肯定会演得相当真实，而且根本用不着多少表演！我对这群角色报以恶意的贬损笑容。

这是什么情况？拉乌尔又觉得自己可以打败魅影了。我有预感，他们将受到极其惨重的教训……

克里丝汀被迫违背自己的意愿出演了。我了解这痛苦的感受，面对着如此强烈的恐惧却无从逃避。我悲哀地叹了口气，最好这一切都搞砸才好！

读到了下一个场景，钢琴竟会自己演奏。说真的，我觉得这个人肯定不是个麻瓜！他会幻影移形和显形，把他人牢牢掌控在股掌之中，现在又让钢琴自己演奏，让人们像着了魔一般地歌唱！

墓地？多么诡异的所在。这首歌比上一首更加忧郁了。痛苦到了无以复加之时，正如我所料，魅影出现了，在她这样脆弱的时候趁虚而入。他也确实对她有所魅惑，就像是没有念出咒语的夺魂咒一样。他们之间的连结强烈得让人瞠目，那份强烈的共鸣简直力透纸背……而这时爱管闲事的傻瓜拉乌尔又来了，他就不曾意识到自己的处境已然岌岌可危？魅影可是不好惹的！

活见鬼了！火球？他一定在施魔法。还放电，还喷火？这魅影必须是个巫师，他一点儿也不可能是麻瓜。真可惜他被困在了麻瓜世界里，不然他的脸肯定很容易治愈……

荒唐至极！他们以为自己还能用一杆麻瓜的破枪击中他。瞧，他无处不在，你们永远也抓他不着……

到了真相大白的一刻……我相信魅影肯定会成功逃脱身的……

哦天哪。呃，老天爷啊。敢不敢别这样，这也太没节操了！魔法部的人在想什么啊，把这样一出公然谈论风月事的戏剧搬来学校？尤其还是一场猎艳记！太不负责任了……这样的排练会多尴尬啊……

什么？皮昂吉死了？魅影的邪恶程度真是不可低估……

还好我是坐着的，不然这个认知定要让我站立不稳：赫敏·格兰杰将要跟我演对手戏，不是跟德拉科，这诱惑的戏码将在我俩之间上演。我的心砰砰跳着，浑身冒着冷汗，把剩下的酒一饮而尽才暖了回来，虽然只暖了那么一会儿。

满是酒精的头脑中再次闪过早些时候我俩之间那股连结的电流。她散发出来的洋溢热情……她那明显挑起了欲望的身躯……还有我太过流露的回应。我咆哮着压制了这感觉，压下了我内心对她，对这个女人的反应。

我强烈地谴责了自己。够了！停下！这荒唐的戏码和该死的酒精把你的自控力都粉碎了！管管自个儿吧，你可以把这些恼人的感情都消灭的，快动手！你的自我约束都到哪儿去了？

晃着脑袋，直到视线都模糊，我才深深呼吸着恢复了镇静。就是这样，瞧见了没？你不是这辈子都这么干的吗？没那么难嘛。现在呢，赶紧读完这堆破烂，然后把那些可笑的感情都扔掉！

我读起了“已无来时路（Point of no return）”。可不由自主地，我又被这歌词吸引了回去。这情色是如此地裸露而奔放，想象着赫敏·格兰杰是我的引诱对象，我的腹中奇怪地抽动了起来。我徒劳地抵抗着。

我就知道。他们在人们赶来抓他们之前消失了。他一定会幻影移形。现在，克里丝汀也许永远别想逃开他了……

这般苦涩……这么多的痛……就连他的爱也让他饱受煎熬……

对抗，是的，格兰杰很擅长演这一段。她不是刚跟我练过么。何其不幸啊，魅影，恐惧可以转变成爱（Fear can turn to love），但正如你刚刚所发现的，爱也更容易生恨啊……

拉乌尔，你总是这么英雄主义吗，快回去！蠢材！拉乌尔这会儿已经被感情冲昏了头脑，真是败也英雄……

他太残忍了，太阴险了。她是会救拉乌尔还是自救？这是两难的选择啊……

当然了，除非爱情占了上风。她只有一个选择，因为她爱着拉乌尔。自我牺牲，为爱殉情，多么高尚的品格，克里丝汀无疑兼备。只可惜，她将这份爱浪费在了拉乌尔这种傻瓜身上……

我想起了16年前，莉莉·波特是怎样牺牲了自己去保全她的儿子不受伤害，因此也几乎摧毁了伏地魔。爱真是比任何邪恶力量都要强大。我又看回到剧本上。

魅影的心碎了……

他才是做出更大牺牲的那一个啊。他放他们离开是因为爱她，想让她有一个幸福的结局。可他自己却毫无幸福结局可言了。在他邪恶的、操控一切的表象之下，他同样有一颗心在指引着他，或者，是背叛了他……这就看你怎么解读了。

我沉浸在了它所带来的绝望里。这场音乐剧是危险的，我知道它会带我到达我不想去到的地方，那里有太多的记忆和情感会将我覆没。这如同撕开旧伤口，放在火焰上炙烤，让它伤得更深。

他消失了。而这一次，我想，他应该是永远消失了……有时候，一个阿瓦达索命是如此轻而易举。

剧本已经看完了，我却没有动。盯着火焰，它越发地黯淡了，然后熄灭。我疲惫地抬起双腿，落到地板上，从椅子里起身，轻轻把剧本放在桌子边上。目光扫过那音乐盒，但我打消了念头，不想要今晚把它听完。头重脚轻地去拿酒杯和瓶子，我吃惊地看到瓶子里已经低了那么多。微微打着晃，我责骂着自己不该喝那么多。明早又得喝解酒药了。

放好了酒瓶和杯子，我踉跄地来到了卧室。一手扶着床的栏杆，一手掀开了被子，醉醺醺地脱掉了衣裤，把它们扔到被子外。经过这漫长的一天，我终于能来到床上好好睡一觉了。滑进丝绸的床褥里，那美妙的凉滑之感抚慰着我裸露的皮肤，感觉妙不可言。

找到了舒服的睡姿，熄灯闭眼，我开始入睡。可我的脑子不肯合作，今晚读到的每一句话都在脑海中旋转。在这片混乱的思绪中，赫敏·格兰杰的脸又总是出现在最上面。那种感觉又回来了，让我辗转反侧。接着，我发现自己开始回放那首“已无来时路（Point of no return）”，想象着自己站在赫敏的身后，用我的歌声把她催眠，用我的双臂将她揽入怀中，与我的身体相抵。我想象着她的表情在情欲中融化，她的双眼闪耀着如同今晚一般的激情。一股奇异的抽痛传到下腹，我发现自己为这些念头硬了起来。

一声呻吟，我捂起了脸。黑暗之中，羞耻与欲望展开了战斗。血液涌上了我的脸，也充盈着下体。我不由自主地伸手下去，感到它变得硬挺而搏动。我像是被火撩了一般拿开了手，一拳砸在了床上。可这样一来，被单就被拽得更加紧贴那紧绷的下体，一阵愉悦的快感冲刷而来。

不！我不能有这种想法！她还是个孩子，这是一场戏，不是真的！

可悄悄地，心中那个总是嘲讽我的家伙又开始口无遮拦了，并且在我粉碎的控制力面前愈发地肆无忌惮。记得吗……它嘶嘶地道，记得吧，她不是个孩子啦。她是个女人，十八岁，正待采撷。她那样看你时你可没开始读剧本，她想的是你，不是那个魅影。而你也想要她，就承认了吧。你可以对你的思想说谎，却无法蒙骗身体。看看你有多想要她！感受吧！你会喜欢喷薄而出的感觉。屈服吧，你会无比享受，我向你保证……它语带揶揄，我则竭让自己无视它。

我侧过身去，想要忽略我那怒张的勃起而睡去，可是无济于事。我每动一下，那床单便抚慰着我，让我不得不咬紧牙关抵御那悸动。

最后，愈发深陷羞愧的我再也无法忍受了。掀开被子，我用颤抖的手握住了那胀痛的勃起，一阵汹涌的快意让我不由连连抽气。喝了那么多酒，我知道这般失控是我咎由自取。我开始了自我取悦的常规节奏：在根部挤压，抚过整个长度，按摩着顶端，把积聚的液体涂抹开来。赫敏·格兰杰的臀部闪现在了脑海中：她的长袍紧紧包裹着那份浑圆，随着她的步态摇曳生姿。我想象着那只翘臀抵着自己，而我从她身后向她压过去，用我的嗓音引诱着她。随着这番意淫带来的抽动，我加快了节奏。

我吻住那张清白无辜的嘴，对她的双唇宣告占领，品尝着她的甜美与奔放。快感阵阵袭来，阴囊开始回应地紧缩。

我不顾一切地将她领至我藏身之处的床上，可这一次，这里只有我们二人。我将她拥入怀中，她的双手压在我胸口。而此时其他的一切都无关紧要，我亢奋地抽动着手里肿胀的阴茎，想象着我的身体覆上了她的，深深探入，合二为一。

描绘着她因狂喜而发亮的脸庞，我射了出来，体液覆满了我的手和腹部，紧闭的双眼下炸开了绚彩的光芒。我气喘吁吁地从令人晕眩的高潮中冷静下来，扔开了所有理智的念头，餍足地堕入到了精疲力竭后的睡梦之中。


	7. 城堡的另一端

“没事吧，赫敏？”哈利还在等着她，表情警觉又关心，一等她爬进公共休息室的肖像洞口便这样叫道。

“当然了，哈利。”赫敏回答，惊讶地皱起了眉。她扫视着公共休息室，旋即捂住了耳朵。好多个音乐盒都在演奏，还夹杂着大家兴奋的谈话声。

看到她这般反应，哈利咧嘴一笑，向她走去把话头接到自己身上来。“有点儿吵，是不是？”

赫敏恼怒地朝他瞪了一眼，又向女学生会主席的宿舍一甩头。“我要去把我的东西放好，顺便离这闹哄哄的地方远点儿！”

哈利机灵地接过她手中的东西，为她带路。赫敏最后看了一眼这乱哄哄的一群人，便向她的卧室走去，哈利跟着她。远离了那些嘈杂，赫敏的脚步慢了下来，摇了摇头，又觉得那些变小了的吵闹声挺有意思的。是的嘛，整个格兰芬多都挤在休息室里是个什么场面啊！

哈利看到她的表情，暗自庆幸有如此运气，这么容易把她从众人之中带离。他走近她身边，微笑着，“他们大概集体兴奋过度了吧。我们回来的时候，半个塔楼的人都在等着，问问题，看剧本和听音乐盒。”  
她笑了。“是啊，格兰芬多天生好奇嘛！”两人来到了门前，赫敏转身去拿哈利手里的东西。她刚伸出手去，他却把手背到了身后。赫敏惊讶地看着他，哈利狡黠一笑。

“介意我进去吗？我们可以一起浏览一下我们的表演部分。”

赫敏看到他眼中闪着早些时候的那种光芒，脸红了。她想不出什么办法拒绝他又不伤害他，只好打开了房门，等他进去。哈利迈进门里，她把门关上，本能地落锁并加上禁制。哈利来到书桌前，把剧本和音乐盒放好，然后转身靠着桌子边，看着赫敏。今早过后，他对于跟她共处一室还是紧张得要命，只好尽力表现得若无其事。

“那，邓布利多想要你跟斯内普干嘛？”他问道，说到斯内普的名字时带着一抹本性难改的厌恶笑容。

赫敏被他的发问吓了一跳，她的思绪已经飘到了今天早上自己跟哈利在床上做的那些事儿上了。急忙回忆他问了什么，她想起了斯内普给她的那种灼热的眼神。可想到这个，她的脉搏跳得更快了。“呃，他就是想要确信我们明白这件事对他有多重要，还有我们的演出需要奉献精神和组织纪律性。”

哈利无措地看着她。“赫敏，我在场的时候他已经说过了啊，他把你俩单独留下肯定不是只想再重复一遍。”

她眨了眨眼。“哦是啊，当然了。”不愿意承认自己感到了她和斯内普之间火热的目光交流——真的，她也不知道怎么看待这个——她补充道，“嗯，他让我们向成年人一样行事，为了好好演出而克服一下我们的个人恩怨，然后就留我们自己解决了。”她垂下目光，双颊通红，想到与斯内普独处让她胃中一阵纠结。

“他把你留在那儿了？跟斯内普一起？他没一趁邓布利多走了就对你下咒吗！”哈利的震惊转成了愤怒，从桌子边缘站直了冲向赫敏，双手在身体两侧紧握成拳头。“他对你做什么了？他说什么了？他伤害你了吗？我发誓，赫敏，如果他再敢对你做什么，我会让他后悔的！我说到做到！……”

赫敏甩甩头，摆脱掉那些不舒服的念头，将注意力集中在哈利身上。她打断了他的滔滔不绝，抓着他的胳膊把他按到床边坐下。“哈利！他没有……没做什么！我们冷静又文明地谈论了演出而已。”她无视掉哈利不相信的哼声。“我跟他解释了我是个成年人，也希望被平等对待，他就冷静下来了，也挺大度的。”

“什么叫‘跟他解释了你是个成年人’？”哈利的眼里蒙上了一层困惑。

赫敏翻了个白眼，生气地道，“哈利，时间转换器啊，三年级的时候，记得吗？我现在十八岁啦。”她随即想起了斯内普听到自个儿算错了的时候那吃瘪的表情，浅浅一笑。“我对斯内普教授解释了这个，他也就同意了会以专业的态度对待演出。”

赫敏的展颜偷走了哈利的呼吸。他想着她已经十八岁了，比他还要大。她淘气的邪笑让他忘却了斯内普和那演出，只专注于她。偷眼看了她一眼，哈利自己也露出一个邪邪的笑容。赫敏再次看了看他，一下子张大了眼睛，笑容也消失了。她小心地问道，“怎么了？”

哈利靠近了她，说，“那，你现在是个御姐啦。你知道吗，我觉得御姐很性感。”他的目光与她交汇，继续慢慢地靠近她，他的嘴唇再一次覆上了她的，让他心里怦地一跳。而她没有把他马上推开，哈利沉浸在了他的成功求爱中，双手滑上了她的身体。

赫敏震惊不已，又为此深深自责。她该想到哈利进她的房间里是要做什么，他目光里的意图里再清楚不过。她如今早一般回应着他的亲吻，内心泛过一阵刺痛。她模糊地想到了当时罗恩出现的时候他们正在做什么：她的身体回应着哈利狂热的亲吻和在她背上的掌心的温度，他在她的手下轻轻颤抖地索要着她。她猛吸了口气，把他推开。

哈利不情愿地松开了一点儿，看着她的脸。赫敏的双唇正润，浓黑的眼里情愫万千。他只想吻她到不省人事。腹中如同着了火一般，他粗喘着，强自控制着他泛滥的荷尔蒙。他能感到她的心跳在他身下激增，此时此刻，他竟一句话也说不出来了。

赫敏打量着他的脸，只看得见爱欲与激情。如果不小心处理，局面就会不可控制。她颤抖着吸了口气，这才低语道，“我以为你是来了看我们俩的对手戏的呢。”听到这番含蓄的指控，哈利眯了眯眼，玩味地笑了起来。赫敏懊恼地睁大了眼，脸也更红了。“我……我是说……你知道的……”

她神色尴尬，哈利笑了，迅速亲了她一下，打断了她的试图解释。“我知道你在说什么。不过呢，我觉得看看别的戏码也相当不错。”他带着一抹有趣朝她扬了扬眉毛，赫敏扭开了头，他哈哈大笑。赫敏蛮横地把他推了开去，还打了一下他的手臂。

“讨厌！不许取笑我！”

哈利揉了揉被她扇到的手臂，笑着呼了口气。他正试图找回沉着冷静的状态，来抵制那已然泛过全身的激情。赫敏扭了扭身离开了他，挪到桌旁站了一会儿，不肯看他。她深吸了口气，这才拿起剧本转过身来，用非常随意的姿态把它递给哈利。“呐，我们来看剧本吧。这才是你来这里的原因，不是吗？”她给了哈利一个挑战的表情，还扬了扬眉毛。

哈利赶忙转开头，很是难为情。然后他咧嘴一笑，抬起睫毛看了看她——老天那，我真希望他不要那样……——然后反驳道，“这个嘛，只是个借口而已。”

赫敏把剧本朝他扔过去，他像抓飞贼一样抓住了。她早该料到的：以他的反应速度，她根本砸不到他。赫敏低声道，“哈利，我想你还是回到塔楼去吧，已经很晚了，我不想咱们俩任何一个人有麻烦。”

哈利突然站了起来，缩短了两人之间的距离，双手撑在赫敏身体两侧的桌子上。他认真地俯视着她。“别赶我走。我会好好的，我保证。求你了，蜜恩，让我留下来跟你一起看剧本吧。”

来自哈利身体的热意再次辐射到她身上，赫敏脉搏加快。他留下来就太冒险了，要是他提出进一步，我不知道自己能不能阻止他……我不知道自己想不想要阻止他……赫敏抿紧了嘴唇，坚决地抬起头来迎上了哈利热切的注视。“不行，这已经够多的了，哈利。对于今天来说已经够多了。我们慢慢来，好吗？拜托了，回去吧，我们明天再见面。”她用力推着他的胸口，把那手感有多棒的念头赶出了脑海，轻轻把他从自己身上推了开去。

哈利的脸垮了下来。他退后几步，双手插在口袋里。赫敏从他身边走开，绕过床铺走到了门口。他深深地叹了口气，拖着脚步跟上她。赫敏打开了门，哈利看着她，有点不高兴。他伸手盖住了她握着门把的手，抚摸着她的指节。“你确定不要我再多留一小会儿吗？”

赫敏谨慎地瞥了眼走廊，确保没人会看见他们。走廊里是空的。哈利的嘴唇又挨近了她的耳边，呵得她脊柱一阵颤抖。“拜托了？”他悄声地。

她强忍着欲望转过头来，发现自己正在那燃烧欲火的绿色眼睛里溺毙。她吞咽了一下，摇摇头，“不，”声音一点也不令人信服。她的腹中又开始翻腾了，闭上眼睛又睁开来，哈利正挫败地看着她。他放开了赫敏，从她身边走过。赫敏长出了一口气，都没留意自己有在屏息。她的手臂因他的低语而起了一层疙瘩，为她的核心处又带来一阵刺痛。她得赶紧把门关上，免得她向那泛滥的荷尔蒙缴械投降。

她正关一半，哈利转过了身，果断地抛开了先前的挫败，朝她微笑着。他明白自己得慢慢来，免得把一切都搞砸掉。用尽可能正常的语气，他说道，“那，明天早餐见？”

赫敏感激地点点头，又把门合上了一点儿。她停了一下，说道，“晚安，哈利。”

哈利忽然以闪电般的速度——该死的魁地奇反应力！——再次上前亲了她一下。他退开时，赫敏几乎不能呼吸。他声音有些颤抖，意味深长地说，“晚安，赫敏，做个好梦。”他转了个身，冲下了走廊。

赫敏木木地关了门，落锁，加上禁制。她倚在那沉重的木门上，深深地喘了口气。救命啊！我还一直觉得金妮读的那些可笑的爱情小说是有多夸张呢，谁知道会像这样？直到最近，我还从未那样看过哈利，可现在，我简直能亲他亲到天荒地老！

把自个儿从门板上拽起来，她拿起了哈利丢下的剧本。赫敏早已熟知这个故事了，几年前她跟父母去看的时候就已经爱上了这部音乐剧。看完演出，她还买了原声CD。整个霍格沃茨都不知道，赫敏也一直没跟谁说，她其实早已把所有剧目背得滚瓜烂熟。不过，她还是很好奇想要看看剧本，有些旁白在原声带里可是没有的。赫敏漫不经心地想着，希望她儿时的声乐课能够保证她不借助咒语完成演出，她的声乐指导教师曾经说过她很有天赋。当然啦，作为一个完美主义者，她也明白，如果自己本身的技巧不够好，她也会去用那咒语的。她太爱这出剧了，一定要尽力让它至臻完美。

她一边哼着曲调，一边把剧本带进了浴室，好同时能够沐浴和阅读。水放好时，她已经读了好几页。她脱下了衣服。

“羽加迪姆，列维奥萨。”剧本悬在了水面，她满意一笑，泡进了温暖的水中，开始了阅读。

读着读着，她开始描画每一个卡司成员扮成他们的角色的样子，回忆着那些服装和道具。

那可会太好看啦！她咯咯笑着脑补出罗恩和纳威穿着剧院经理的麻瓜西装。实际上，我相信他们会看上去很英俊的。不过他俩肯定会很不舒服！她又看了一眼剧本，想到潘西和德拉科来演卡洛塔和皮昂吉，翻了翻眼睛。

上帝呀，就像她还不够惹人讨厌似的！哼，她真是好适合演一个自负的贱人。赫敏暗自发笑，要是她把这话说出口来，他们说不定会有多吃惊：人们都以为她是个乖乖女呢。不过，要是有传言说她在星期六的晚上跟哈利单独在自己的房间亲嘴，她的名声或许就不这么好了。再次想到哈利让她腹中又是一颤，她描绘着哈利穿着拉乌尔的服装，心儿一跳。穿上那样的衣服，他肯定会帅得一塌糊涂！他简直就是量身打造的黑暗浪漫英雄，赫敏笑着，沉浸在他们亲吻的温暖余波里，接着读了下去。

她又笑了起来，想到了麦格演的吉里夫人，还拿着她的手杖。真的，分院帽怎么会分得这么准啊，金妮也准会像梅格一样甜美可人。我还打赌邓布利多会有一些咒语来打造那面魔法镜子……

读到魅影第一次在她的更衣室里对她歌唱的部分时，她的思绪卡住了。脑海中她看见的是斯内普，可不是那魔药课上的斯内普，而是几小时前她见到的那个。当她重温过他那将她从头打量到脚的目光，刺痛的感觉再次刷过身体，叫她心跳加速，唇边生汗。她清楚地记得他眼中那回应的目光，在他恢复平静并收回注视之前。

快停下，你在胡思乱想了。你入戏太深，想的都是些没影的事儿。还是好好庆幸他没继续跟你暴走的好。

她强逼着自己往下读。读着那些剧本中的唱词，音乐也跟着在脑海中盘旋。想到斯内普要来演魅影，赫敏格外留心他的唱段，心想着他唱起来会不会如同说话那样强硬而专横，可想起他的嗓音能够怎样地丝滑，她又不禁颤抖。说真的，他的嗓音是他最具吸引力的地方了。

赫敏若有所思地看着他们的二重唱部分。我真不想承认，可他的确是这个角色的不二人选。他确有凌驾于他人之上的能量，看看他课堂就知道了！接着她眯起眼睛看到了这一行：“这个男人，这份神秘……你都兼具。（man and mystery……were both in you）”。这说的正是他啊。他一直都是一个谜，即使在社里，我们也从未了解他太多。

来到了“夜之乐章”，她放松地滑进水中，闭起了眼。记忆中的歌曲在脑海中演奏，她将斯内普代入了她所见过的魅影。那时候她还年幼，无法完全领会那歌曲中催眠般的魔力，而现在，她沉浸在了这诗一般的音乐里，想象着斯内普拿天鹅绒般的嗓音吐纳着字字句句。

她记得魅影徘徊在克里丝汀身边的方式，他纠缠着她，就好像她是网中猎物，教她习惯于他那冰冷的触碰。赫敏腹中一热，但她正沉浸在那想象中的图景与音乐之中，无暇他顾。她看见了克里丝汀温柔地爱抚那张面具，低不可闻地叹了口气。

接着，魅影的样子变成了斯内普穿戴着食死徒的面具和袍子的形象。她曾见过他这副样子，就在大战前不久，他穿着这些，戴着黑色的手套，前来告知他们即将发生的暴动。赫敏被他的样子吓得不敢动弹，直到他将面具摘下。她觉得自己蠢极了，竟没意识到那肯定只能是斯内普。格里莫广场十二号禁制重重，其他的食死徒不可能找得到。可看见那张熟悉的脸，那被黑色长发遮住的苍白而严峻的面孔，她依旧觉得如释重负。她暗自一笑，而他在大步离开之前，对她简略地点了点头。

剧情和回忆交叠上演，赫敏想着克里丝汀掀开魅影的面具的情节，轻易地脑补出了斯内普冲她大发脾气的样子。这样子她已经见过那么多次，甚至今天早晨才刚领教过。

魅影的那首无比心痛的“比想像更诡异（Stranger Than You Dreamt It）”也撕扯着她。赫敏一直很同情魅影这一点，如此遭人唾弃并不是他的错。而斯内普也是一样的吧，从没有人真正地试着去“了解那野兽般面容背后的人性（See the man behind the monster）。想到这里，她感到一阵羞愧：他并不是什么野兽。没错，他曾经做过一些可怕的事情，可他也为此做出弥补了！他心里是高尚的，而且最后也成为了这样一个高尚的人。

哈利和罗恩从未试图去了解那魔药大师背后的人性，可赫敏试过。她知道邓布利多有多信任他，也知道斯内普的位置有多危险。而她所能做的，也只是尽力无视他那表面上沉默寡言的举止，以及对这表象下深藏的出色的头脑与高尚的品格暗自欣赏。

她腹中再一次翻腾。她睁了睁眼，水已经开始凉了，剧本也停在了魔法镜子那一场，没再翻过。她居然泡在浴缸里想斯内普想了这么久，一下子想到了这一点，赫敏再次脸红了。

你才没有被斯内普引起兴趣呢！是因为角色的关系……还有服装……还有这故事里的罗曼蒂克……而且你之前还跟哈利有点儿苗头呢！她拒绝承认自己是想着斯内普才变得这么燥热难安。

她放空了水，把剧本搁在水槽上。擦干身体的时候，她尴尬地注意到自己的乳头变得有多硬，而腿间的那份潮湿可不是洗澡水的残留。赫敏挫败地叹了口气，老天哪，幸好我把哈利打发走了。看看我有多失控啊！他要是在这儿趁虚而入，我们可就都完蛋了……

她擦好后穿上了睡衣，那衣物擦刮在她坚挺的乳头上，叫她嘶嘶作声。看着镜子中的自己，双颊嫣红，眼底生光，简直跟不多久前的哈利一模一样。

把克鲁克山从床上嘘开去，她放下被子。“剧本飞来。音乐盒飞来。”赫敏坐到床上，把脚伸进被单里。在剧本上读到的那一页做了标记，然后把它放到床头；把音乐盒放在最靠近自己的地方，躺下来盯着它看。这东西很是华丽，雕刻精美，通体镀金，还绘着图案。邓布利多真是很巧妙，没有麻瓜设备也能弄到录音。她曾经把自己的CD带到霍格沃茨，却失望地发现它根本不能用，她忘了《霍格沃茨，一段校史》是怎么说的了。

赫敏拿起音乐盒翻了个身，仰面躺在枕头上，把头发撩开去。她看见那些按键和边缘的切换键，还标记着各自的曲目。她咧嘴一笑，设置了从“音乐天使/镜子”听到“比想象更诡异”结束，又把音量调到一个柔和低缓的高度，将它放回了床头。

她躺了回去，注视却没有打开它。她的腹中依旧翻腾着，乱得很。今天真的是太多事情赶在了一块儿，明早你会好很多的。她把被子拉到腋下，关低了房间里的灯光，音乐盒上只反射着从窗子里透进来的柔和月色。

还是没有打开音乐盒，可她听见了心中的音乐，还看见了朋友们，还有斯内普一起演出。微微阖上眼睛，那音乐盒的轮廓却依稀还在眼角处。赫敏深吸了口气，还是伸手打开了它。几乎立时，音乐响起了，魅影的歌声在黑暗中绽放。

闭上眼睛，魅影仿佛就在她的房间里，音乐盒的音质是出奇地好。赫敏闪念之间想到了斯内普扮演的魅影就在她房间里，一丝刺痛掠过周身，令她颤抖不已。

她又翻身仰躺着，伸出手来抚摸着身上的鹅绒被子，她的乳尖在交叠的小臂下挤压着，坚挺依旧。她皱着眉更用力地压着双乳，更紧地抱着自己。音乐环绕着，魅影的话语诱惑着：“我是你的音乐天使……来我这里，音乐天使……（I am your angel of music ,come to me angel of music……）”她的心在肋骨下跳得好快。

想到斯内普从魔法镜子中高傲地向她伸出手，要她随他而去，而自己也握住他的手，随他一起消失，赫敏的腹中纠结不已。她记起了那一晚同他的手相握之时那通了电般的感觉，呼吸都加快了。

她又想起了第一天来到霍格沃茨时，她穿过的那条迷雾漫漫的黑湖。可这一回的渡船人不再是海格，而变成了斯内普伫立在船头，他的注视让人目不转睛。录音里克里丝汀的高音节节攀升，赫敏的魂魄也随之渐渐飞升。而当魅影那低沉悠长的声音响起，引着克里丝汀攀升到最高音之时，赫敏完全沉浸在了其中。在她心里，魅影的声音变成了斯内普的，正用他最狡黠的低柔嗓音呢喃着，令她全身都战栗了起来。

克里丝汀的歌声达到了最高潮，赫敏也抽气不已。她的思绪掺入了一种非凡的念头——比她初听之时更加成熟的——她意识到克里丝汀回应着魅影那一声叠一声的话语而攀升的音高和达到巅峰，正如女人在她的爱人的诱惑下渐渐累积而贲涌的性高潮。

她迷乱地想着，随着音乐来到了下一曲，试图抵抗身体中那一阵阵的悸动。

下一曲则是“夜之乐章”，赫敏躺在那儿，仿佛服下了迷幻剂，她的身体因欲求而沉郁，思绪随着蛊惑人心的歌词而飘飞。她放开了紧紧绕着自己的手臂，侧身抱过一只枕头。身上的每一处都呼应着心跳，她内核之处的阵阵冲动则尤其叫她心烦意乱。她蜷成一团，把自己抱在枕头上。

重又回放着斯内普所饰演的魅影在她演的克里丝汀身边游走着，吟唱着黑暗的诱惑，她被这音乐和情境擭住了，被这情感的激流冲荡着；最终，歌声散去，她躺在那里，一如克里丝汀从睡梦中醒来，听见了魅影的作曲声。

魅影冲克里丝汀怒发冲冠的时候，赫敏想起了斯内普那天早晨在告示板前对她大吼的的样子，恐怖得要命，吓得她现在还在发抖。她知道自己昏过去了，是哈利和罗恩带她回的房间，可要在这一场戏里胜任她的角色，赫敏得克服她对斯内普发怒的恐惧才行。克里丝汀可没在魅影面前退缩。

听着魅影痛楚的自白，赫敏猜想着斯内普能否表演出那样的情感。她知道，从某种角度来说，斯内普一定也有这种感情，可他掩藏得太好了，赫敏甚至不知道他能不能“假装”流露出来。

忽然，一句歌词一下子把她从沉思中拽了出来：“恐惧可以转变成爱（Fear can turn to love）。”她被这想法吓了一跳，不知道这是不是真的。赫敏再一次想到了斯内普。除了极少数人以外，大家全都害怕这个生人勿进的魔药大师、前食死徒，会有人把这份恐惧转变成爱他吗？把斯内普跟爱情放一块的想法惊到了她，这太违和了。她摇了摇头，把这不自然的想法所引起的身体不适压了下去。

音乐盒播到了头，一下子停止了。屋子里的沉默压人心魄。她听得见自己急促的呼吸，和克鲁克山在扶手椅里满足的呼噜声。她轻轻地放开在枕头上团成一团的身体，重新躺回去，那腹中的抽动和热意再次淹没了她。赫敏挫败地叹了口气。挫败啊，真是挫败！一天下来这么多次的唤起和低落，能不感到性挫败么？想到了些别的什么东西还能够不断地唤起和低落下去，她憋住了一个邪笑。

而思考着可能的解决办法，她又露出了尴尬的神色。

刚被哈利的亲吻点燃起来的那一部分的她被唤醒了，恶魔般地一笑，说，嗯，你可以假装正作为女级长去夜查，碰巧“最后”来到了哈利的房间嘛……

她赶忙打消了这危险的念头，它所带来的强烈激动让她夹紧了双腿。

那，你还可以来瓶无梦药水的，不过这得去找庞弗雷夫人或者斯内普教授要，而他们会想知道你为什么需要它，这样的话……她吐了口气儿，摇了摇头。不行，这也是个坏主意。她尤其不想现在去打扰斯内普，特别是在今天的事情之后，也特别是在她现在的状况之下。

于是，那理性的、实用性的一面觉醒了。你知道该怎么做的，还困扰什么呢？这又没什么不对的，完全自然而然。要是不做，你会更加不在状态，记得吗，两年前你读过的那些写性事的书上就是这么说的。

即使是在漆黑的屋子里，她还是脸红了起来。她知道这是正常的，可她以前只试过几次，总觉得自己在做什么羞耻顽劣的事情。

可有一部分的她，不知从哪儿冒出来的、新被唤起了的她抬起了头，为这顽劣的念头咧嘴一笑。嗯嗯嗯，这听起来很有趣哟……

她为这份尴尬和欲求翻腾着，把被子拉到下巴，把手探了下去。紧闭着眼睛，双手轻柔地游走在身体上，解开睡衣。她惊讶地发现自己上床睡觉前竟忘了穿内裤，一阵甜美的颤动席卷过她，她觉得……欲求不满。

她的手滑过小腹，来到大腿，为腿间那毛发掩映之地的潮湿而小小惊慌。指尖刷过那肿胀的阴唇，她倒吸了口气，讶异于自己已经如此性致盎然。她放弃了矜持，沉溺在指尖与透湿的阴户跳跃嬉戏在腰腹间带来的阵阵快意之中。

手指滑入阴唇，探到阴蒂处，赫敏屏住了呼吸。她用手指两侧摩擦着，颤出一声破碎的叹息。她继续探索自己，臀部随之摆动。舔着嘴唇，她回忆着哈利炽烈的亲吻，感到一阵甜蜜的兴奋。一个念头闪过，她想起了这要是哈利的手指在触碰她会不会有所不同，一阵热意冲了过来。

她加快了速度，手指在阴蒂间舞动，两片阴唇包裹着她。她心潮澎湃，呼吸也随之加速，越来越接近高潮。

不由自主地，她将克里丝汀那愈发拔高的歌声与她正积聚的高潮联系到了一起。她感到了内里肌肉的紧绷，心知她正奔赴边缘。忽然，她听到了她的魔药教授那天鹅绒般诱惑的嗓音命令她，“为我歌唱！（Sing for me！）”她呻吟着高潮了，肌肉阵阵紧缩；她的头陷在枕头里；手指抓握着床褥，脚趾蜷缩起来。幻象淹没了她的思绪，她从巅峰中旋然落下，沉入到餍足的睡眠中去。而斯内普教授也入梦而来，目光热烈，穿过面具与她的眼光紧紧交融；他将她拉近了，带着她一起消隐无踪。


	8. 确立关系

我在一片黑暗中醒了过来，好冷。被单被丢在了一旁，我正光着身子暴露在冰冷的地窖里。我伸手去拉被子，感到脑袋沉沉的：是火焰威士忌的后果；还有小腹下的皮肤与毛发间纠结的一团。我忐忑地探下手去，摸到了我那失控下的遗留物。我羞愧不已，赶快施了个清洁咒，把被子盖了起来。被子很冰冷，我冻得哆嗦了起来，极力地想把脑子里那些图像赶出去：那些无可抗拒的魅力时分，我入睡之前回放着的时分。慢慢地暖和起来了，也不发抖了，我这才身心俱疲地重新入睡。那些图像终于渐渐褪去了，仁慈的黑暗包围住我，我听着自己的心跳声重新沉入了睡梦。

几小时后，我再次醒来，迫切地需要释放那过量的火焰威士忌。迈进浴室，我诅咒着自己不该喝那么多。我依然头痛欲裂，满足地放完了水后打开了柜子，在一堆储备之中寻找着解酒魔药。好不容易找到了它，我便迫不及待地整剂灌了下去。身体撑在水槽上方，额头抵着冰冷的镜子，魔药的效力泛过了全身，带走了不适感。嘴里的味道麻麻的，脑子里砰砰地跳。有时候，身为一个魔药大师真是好事。我解脱地叹了口气，开始沐浴。

水足够热了，我便走进去，让水淋遍周身，淋湿头发，淋湿全身的皮肤。我按在墙上，仰起脸迎着水，然后侧过头去，让水顺着头发流到脖子。没什么比热水澡更能缓解火焰威士忌带来的后果了……

拿起香皂，我开始清洗自己。脸部，脖子，手臂和肩膀，然后是胸膛和腋下。我机械地按照顺序清洗着，脑子里一片空白，直到洗到了腹部，下至腿间。接着，我便记起了在半夜里醒来，那凝结的痕迹留在皮肤上。布满香皂的双手滑到阴茎与阴囊，又带来了一丝紧绷。赫敏在我身下呻吟的念头又浮了上来，我咆哮着扔下肥皂，竭力收敛心神，闭上眼睛，努力要把这些念头赶走。阵阵的冲动在腰腹间回应，阴茎搏动着又恢复了生机。我气极了自己的失控，在花洒下狠狠地搓洗起来。可这粗暴的触碰只更加让我欲火焚身，我只好再次双手撑在墙上，让水流冲遍颈后与脊背，然后低下头，看到自己的身体又一次背叛了意志。

我恶狠狠地把温控旋钮扭到了另一个方向，把热水换成冰凉。在冷水的冲击下，我嘶嘶地吸着气，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身，努力让自己不要打哆嗦。我用手臂环住自己，迫使自己就这么站在冷水浴里，直到那勃起渐渐蔫下去，然后终于消退。我这才长长出了口气，打着抖把自个儿裹进一条大浴巾里暖和起来。我用毛巾擦了把湿漉漉的头发，然后围在腰间系住，回到屋里穿衣服。发间的滴水落在了肩膀和胸口上，我熟练地挥了挥魔杖。头发干了，起居服折叠放好了，床铺也整齐了。我再次穿起了长袍和靴子。

我没好气地走出房间去开门，要去吃早饭。正穿过起居室，我不由自主地看到了那放在桌角的音乐盒。我皱着眉头，径直推开房门，然后狠狠关了个震天响，满意地嘟哝了一声，这才把它加好禁制，迈着带有回声的脚步去吃早餐。

幸运的是，这个时间对周日的早晨来说依旧算早，礼堂里的人并不多。我酸溜溜地瞥了一溜早已就绪的人们，这才坐到平常的位子上倒了一大杯黑咖啡。还好我喝过了解酒药水，不然这早餐的香味肯定会让我不舒服的。我吞了一大口咖啡，痛苦地感受着炽热的液体顺着舌尖和喉咙咽下去，直到胃中泛起一阵暖意，才欣慰地叹了口气。

我机械地为自己拿了些吃的，开动。我目光呆滞地盯着空气，直到她走进礼堂，身旁跟着那些如影随形的同党。我盯住了她，盯着她的脸。她在微笑，为一个同行伙伴的话而发笑。我扫视过其他人，怒气登时飙升：波特的脸上写满了过分的保护欲。同时我还注意到他俩正拉着手，波特在她耳边低语着什么，她可爱地红了脸。

我吃不下了。我必须全力以赴地遏制那股冲动，让自己不要站起来把他那一脸自得的笑容抹去，不要把她的手从他那里拉开，带她远走。我急喘着，血在耳膜里撞得呼呼响。我勉强保持着镇定，只靠着仅存的意志力。终于冷静了下来，我却有点惊讶于自己的反应这么大：只看到他俩那样亲密地在一起居然就能对我有如此强烈的影响。

我依然看着他们，看着她。突然，她偷眼瞧了我一眼。她睁大了眼睛，笑容褪去，倒吸了口气，胸脯一耸。她的眼里充满着困惑，一抹红晕从脖子蔓延到脸上。她悄悄地把手从波特手中抽走了，咬着嘴唇好像很羞愧。

我这才意识到自己盯着她。她的抽离让波特也注意到了我。他皱着眉头，怒视着我。我威胁地眯起了眼睛，有一会儿真希望他能明白，他已经把我逼到差点伸手掐死他的份儿上了。韦斯莱看到了我俩的目光交战，紧张地捅了捅他的手肘，想转移波特的注意力。韦斯莱终于学会点察言观色了。

我的目光又回到了赫敏身上。赫敏？什么情况？我不安地意识到了这一点，狠狠地摇了摇头，重新正式起来。是格兰杰小姐，不是赫敏。她是我的学生，而不是跟我平等身份的人。

不管怎样称呼，我还是又去看她了。她正斯文地吃着早餐，心不在焉地听着周围人们的交谈。接着，仿佛被吸引过来一样，她再一次转向我，我们的目光再次相对。她的双颊依旧灼热，可这一次她的目光没有躲避，我从中看见了火花一闪。她停止了进餐，一手拿着吐司，一手拿着果酱。她呼吸加快，胸口起伏，那一刻我和她都静止不动，彼此的连结简直触手可见。我又一次感到了那种渴望，是那一晚我回应她那无任欢迎的肢体语言之前的渴望，是环绕在腰腹间那再熟悉不过的渴望。我抽了口气，打破了我们的凝视。

我抓着桌子边缘，试图平息我腹间的躁动。深呼吸后，我再次看回她，暗自讶异着自己居然反应如此强烈。她眨着眼，困惑不已，她注视的目光再次与我交汇，而这次她迅速难为情地移开了目光。我强迫自己站了起来，双腿直发抖。

我得离开这儿。我得回到自己房里，直到我能控制住这种对她的存在如此危险的回应。我冲出礼堂，试着说服自己这不叫败退，而是在捕获新信息后的应对战略。

赫敏醒来，郁闷地缩在被子里。她打了个哈欠，起床把被子扔到一边。哈欠打到一半被吞了回去，她惊讶地发现自己的睡衣竟推到了腰上，而且没穿内裤。她红了脸，想起了前一晚发生的事，想到了自己感到什么，又做了什么。她的双腿夹紧了。她现在都还感觉得到腿间那份湿意呢。

她尴尬不已地从床上爬了起来，赶忙把被子盖在她躺过的地方。虽然昨晚已经洗过澡了，她还是觉得好脏。赫敏走进浴室冲了个澡，这次冲得很快，可不像是昨晚那个险些放松过头了的泡澡。

一声敲门声响起，赫敏吓了一跳。她谨慎地走过去，把门开了条缝，然后安心地出了口气，露出了小小的笑容。门口是哈利熟悉的笑脸。

“早啊，蜜恩。去吃早餐吗？”

她把门关上了一点儿，做了个鬼脸。“去啊，不过我才刚起。我要先冲个澡，然后在公休室跟你碰头，好不好？”

哈利调皮地咧嘴一笑，把脚挤进门缝。“要冲澡啊？需要服务嘛？”他色色地暗示她。

赫敏又脸红了，羞涩地转开头去。她瞧了眼哈利，再次从他眼中看到了渴望，并且体内回应地一抽，忽然意识到自己只穿着件薄薄的棉睡衣。自身的反应让赫敏没了勇气，她伸出光裸的脚趾戳了戳他的脚把他赶开了。“真有趣，哈利。我相当确信自己能行。过会儿见。”她坚定地推着门，又关上了一点儿。

哈利笑了下，有些失望，但也不意外。他看着她把门关上，却以难以置信的快速反应抓住了门。赫敏抽气，看着他吓了一跳。她感到了哈利攥着门边的力量，要是他不想让她关门，她是没法关上的。哈利就那么看着她，一脸若有所思，然后慢慢靠近她。她知道他又要亲她了，在最后关头伸手捂住了自己的嘴。

“哈利，我还没刷牙呢，真是的！”

哈利冲这牙医的女儿翻了翻眼睛，哼了一声。他端详了她一会儿，把她的手从嘴巴上拿开了去，然后轻轻落下一吻。接着，他给了她一个让她胃中翻腾的迷人微笑，放开了她的手，转身沾沾自喜地走向休息室。他回过头来，摇摇手指叫道，“那就等会儿见咯！”

赫敏关上门，颤出口气。老天哪，他简直是我的克星！她几乎是奔到了浴室里，动作流畅地脱掉了睡衣，跃入淋浴中并抹起浴液来。她的乳尖再次挺硬起来，她无视了这个，囫囵地快速冲洗起来，像个只是洗澡的样儿。她坚决地把思绪抛在了一旁，终于成功地把昨晚残留的粘物从腿间洗去，也没再唤起更多的性奋。

很快她擦干了身体，换好衣服，男孩们在等她呢。说到这个，她思考着罗恩会不会知道自己跟哈利的事了，不过话说回来，她跟哈利又有什么事呢？那几次接吻？他暧昧地暗示了她？还是她认真想过要采纳他的暧昧暗示？她忐忑一笑。我确信会没事的啦，我就告诉罗恩我们在探索能不能建立起这种关系，然后就换他来告诉我哈利有没有谈到过我！

挥了下魔杖弄好了头发，她对着镜子里的自己笑了笑，然后给克鲁克山的碗里装满食物，挠挠他的耳根，走出了房门。

哈利和罗恩在等她，像平常一样正在下棋。两人都站了起来，笑着招呼她。然后罗恩的笑容扩展成了一个大大的哈欠，他扮了个鬼脸。“不好意思哈，早上好！”

赫敏对他笑了笑。她看向了哈利，后者的目光从未从她身上挪开。然她走向罗恩，跟他在耳边低语了几句。哈利皱起了眉头。罗恩对哈利的表情很是疑惑，不过还是对赫敏温和地点了点头。赫敏挽起了罗恩的手臂，把他从哈利身旁带开。“等我们一下，哈利，我有事跟罗恩单独聊聊。”

哈利别扭地看着赫敏挽着罗恩，虽然心知他俩什么事也没有。他紧张地谛听她说了什么，却什么也听不到。看着他俩互相低语着，还不时地看着他，这感觉真是不好受。他不自觉地伸手揉了揉头发，希望它服帖下来。他不安地把脚挪来挪去，把手插进口袋里。赫敏正笑着，还脸红了，而罗恩正咧着嘴，努力抑制着不要笑出来。哈利不耐烦地出了口气。

“罗恩，我有事要告诉你，然后还想问你几个问题。”赫敏瞥了眼哈利，看到他正不高兴地瞧着他俩。

“好啊，蜜恩，什么事？”

“是这样，我想你应该知道了哈利跟我在……嗯……在做些什么，在你昨天送早餐来的时候。”她歪了歪头，意思不言自明。

罗恩狡黠一笑，伸手搓了搓脖子，回头看了眼哈利。“啊，是啊，也有点太明显了。”

“是这样，昨晚我们也那样了。”

罗恩听了睁大了眼。“也那样了？什么时候？”

“就是见面会结束之后，我回来这里，可是这里太吵了，然后他跟着我回了我的房间，你自然知道为什么了。”

罗恩忸怩地耸耸肩。“他是个热血少年嘛，蜜恩。”

“我知道啊，我第一就想问这个的：他跟你说过什么关于我们的吗？或者关于我的？”

罗恩又看了一眼哈利。他认真地看着赫敏的眼睛答道，“没。他什么也没说过。不过，让我告诉你：他被你迷住了，我能看出来。而且正因为他什么也没跟我说过，才说明他更是认真的。这么多年我太了解他了，他是真的喜欢你，赫敏。”

赫敏笑着红了脸。罗恩也开始微笑。“所以， 你俩进展得比我们俩强咯？”赫敏别开了眼，然后再次瞥向哈利。罗恩拍拍她的手臂。“就那么一说啦。你们很搭的。那，你俩是定了？”

赫敏害羞地摇了摇头。“我想这正是我们需要你帮助的地方，罗恩，我想他可能会害怕在你面前表露出来。”

罗恩的眉毛快扬到发际线里去了，伸出拇指指着自个儿。“我？那老家伙是要多蠢才认为我会失望啊！我觉得这真太好了！”他冲赫敏狡猾一笑。“交给我，你甭操心了。”罗恩对她眨了眨眼，转向了哈利。

三人又走在了一起，罗恩走上前去搭上了两人的肩膀。赫敏期待地看着罗恩，而哈利则不知所措地看着他。“噢，就这么定了哥儿几个。哈利，赫敏，你俩明显都互相喜欢嘛，我觉得是捅破窗户纸的时候啦！”

哈利换上了一种吃惊的表情，看了罗恩又看赫敏，然后又看回到罗恩。一抹腼腆的微笑出现在他的脸上，他看着自己最好的朋友。“真的吗？你不介意？”

罗恩拍了拍哈利的背，暗示地冲他眨眼。他靠上去说道，“你瞧，要是你能在我跌倒的地方爬起来，那你得多能耐啊！”

哈利嗤地笑了出来，赫敏则使劲打他，埋怨道，“讨厌啦！”罗恩从两人中间退开，把哈利推向赫敏。而当哈利牵上了赫敏的手，两人羞涩地冲对方一笑时，罗恩简直觉得自己跟邓布利多有得一比了。

他们下楼去吃早餐，边走边东一句西一句地聊着天。进到礼堂时，三人正为罗恩刚讲的一个笑话大笑着。哈利迅速四下看了看都谁在，等着什么人来八卦他跟赫敏。

他朝她靠了过去，说，“那么，蜜恩，这意味着你早餐会坐在我身边吗？”赫敏笑着，羞红了脸。他们并肩坐在桌旁，依然拉着手，罗恩坐在了对面。

赫敏忽然觉得头皮一阵发麻，就好像静电一样。她转过头，发现斯内普正狠狠地盯着她，眼底压抑着的怒火正劈啪作响。她倒吸了一口冷气。

接着，她记起了自己昨晚关于他的那些念头，一股热意涌上脸庞。她被自己的情愫和感觉搞混了，不由自主地放开了哈利的手，为自己竟对两个截然不同的男子都产生了身体上的吸引而忧心忡忡，而其中的一个简直是想都不敢去想的！

哈利感到了她把手从他手中抽出，惊讶地看着她。他看见赫敏的目光正盯着教工席，于是转头看见了斯内普正用冷冰冰的目光注视着他们。哈利的怒气登时上涨，也瞪着斯内普。斯内普冲他眯起了眼睛，可哈利才不肯让步。

罗恩注意到哈利和赫敏突然都变安静了，于是看到了哈利和斯内普正进行无声的意志交战，而赫敏看上去苦恼不已。于是罗恩靠过来，捅了捅哈利的手肘，结束了这场冲突。

一旦他们都不再看斯内普了，哈利和赫敏就开始吃东西，慢慢地恢复到正常状态。罗恩像往常一样跟哈利讨论起了魁地奇，赫敏则神游天外。

她的思绪再一次飘向了斯内普，那感觉就像是压在脖颈上的重量。她再次看向他，看到他也在看着自己，赫敏看到他眼中的火光，跟上一次挑起她回应的目光如出一辙。她被这磁性的目光吸住了，她的呼吸在这曾有过的引力中加快。她的胃中再次灼烧，她的双唇微微张开，呼吸沉重。

她体内的欲火重新点燃了，她正在对斯内普回应般的火焰中坠落。不知不觉，她的身体倾向了他，突然见，她看见他倒吸了口气，撤开了目光。他们之间激情四射的连结被打破了，赫敏眨着眼睛，呼吸都支离破碎，竭力找回状态。

斯内普终于又来看她时，他眼中是微微的恐慌。她知道他看得出她的性奋，尴尬地转开了头。从眼角余光看去，他慢慢站了起来，匆匆离开了礼堂。赫敏迫使自己不要看着他离开，否认自己看着他长袍戏剧性翻滚的背影便能兴奋非常。不过，他的离去是那样匆忙，让赫敏还是觉得他好像被什么恶魔追赶着逃命一样。

他终于走了。赫敏长长出了口气，从他的存在中释放了出来。终于可以从他那强烈的存在感中逃脱出来，她便重又开始吃东西和听周围人的聊天。接着，哈利再次拉住了她的手，她也就任凭他那样拉着。

我回到了实验室，强迫自己补充一剂宿醉魔药，却听到身后传来扑动翅膀的声音。我转身，看见一只学校的猫头鹰正落在旁边的一张桌子上。我从它腿上抽走了那纸卷，它立刻就飞走了，这封信不需要立时回复。

是邓布利多的火漆蜡封。我皱着眉拆开了纸卷，想知道他到底想干嘛。读着他的信，我的脸色刷地白了。

“斯内普教授：

我为您与格兰杰小姐的自由练习安排的时间定在今晚，你们要一起听完我所布置的音乐盒进度。我希望你们也能利用这段时光，讨论一下你们要如何塑造各自的角色。我已经送信给格兰杰小姐，指示她今晚7点到你的教室找你。作为一名教授，我相信你自己就能够处理好这次碰头会。我不会到场，因为我要去监督其他卡司成员的这种小碰头会。请留意告示板中今后的见面会日期和时间。

——A.邓布利多，校长兼导演。”

我痛苦万分地闭上眼睛想否认这一切。那小毛孩居然要入侵我的领地！可我忽一转念，眉头一皱。等一下：她会在我的领地里。我的地盘我做主啊！我会要她知道她是不能接近我的，戏里戏外都一样。想通这一节，我得意地露出了笑容。

决意要在我自家的领地里接见她，我这天剩下的时间都呆在了家里，熬制魔药，给那些无聊透顶的论文打分，在客厅用的餐，边吃边瞪着那音乐盒，碰头会之前早一分钟我都不想听它。

终于，快到7:00了，我把音乐盒和剧本拿到了教室，把它们放在桌子上的显眼处。在椅子里坐定，我静候她的到来。马上要到7:00，我把表情调整到一种令人生畏的冷酷。整点，我听到了一声试探的敲门声。

“进来。”她轻轻走进房门时我并未抬头。她走到我的桌前，手里拿着剧本和一卷羊皮纸，礼貌地立着，听候指示。我继续读着一篇论文——好啦其实是装的——让她等着，好重建我的权威。最终，我再无法拖下去，她的存在已经触发了我的感官。我把目光从纸页上移开，遇到了她的。看了她一会儿，我点点头，“格兰杰小姐。”

她迅速答道：“晚上好，斯内普教授。我收到了校长的信，说要我今晚来这里见您。”我嘴角不悦地一撇，她迟疑了。

我厌倦地接道，“对，对，我也收到了这样的信。现在，让我们结束这堆垃圾，然后你就可以离开我的视线了。”我随口的打发在她眼中激起了一闪而过的愤怒：“我想我们应该跟着剧本听完录音，然后，很明显是要……”我厌恶地一哼。“是要讨论我们‘如何塑造各自的角色’。”

她点点头，顺从地打开她的剧本。我翻了个白眼，也把自己的剧本翻开到第一页。调整了一下状态，我对重温这出音乐剧充满了顾忌，尤其是在昨晚发生过的一系列事情之后。我拿过了音乐盒。你昨晚是喝多失控了，现在你清醒很多，不会有事的，就该干嘛干嘛然后让她走人得了。

我瞥见她一直低着头看剧本，正耐心等着我开始放音乐。我默默深吸一口气，打开了它，被立时响起的一声落锤和喊声吓了一跳。“成交！（Sold！）”我心虚地瞄了她一眼，看她是否注意到了我的惊吓，然而她端坐着像尊雕塑，头低垂，眼睛看着剧本。再这么盯着她恐怕就要被发现了，我用手挡住了眼睛，额头撑在指尖上。

闭上眼，我聆听着这高质量的录音，它听起来好像那些人就在这间教室中演出。冷不防地，我又被吓了一跳，飞快地张开眼。这次是突然奏起的响亮恢弘的乐声。我放下手，看见她眼睛闭着，一抹微笑出现在唇边。她看见了吗？她在笑我吗？我皱起了眉头，吼叫道，“格兰杰小姐！请你发发好心告诉我，是什么让你觉得这么有趣？”

听到自己的名字，她一下子睁开了眼，嘴巴由于紧张而张成了一个小小的“o”型。“没什么啊，教授！我没觉得什么有趣，先生，我只是在……在陶醉于音乐。”她顿了顿，又补充道，“我只是好爱这出剧，先生。它的音乐不可思议，故事也凄美而浪漫！它真的是无与伦比……”

她在表达对这出剧的溢美之词时，满眼都是热情洋溢的光芒。而我发现自己正出于某种本能对这份活泼热情赞赏不已。意识到这一点，我赶紧移开目光，鄙夷地朝她摆了摆手。

“够了，格兰杰小姐。好停下你那滔滔不绝的废话，我才能听见录音。不是所有的答案都需要‘格兰杰专属补充’的。”我冷笑着讥讽她，她的眼睛蒙上了一层怒意。她的嘴唇皱起，露出一副我早已熟知的专横神情来，显然是要张嘴好好跟我争辩一番，而我在她那样做之前就关上了音乐盒，瞪起了她。她为我这突然转变的姿态吓了一跳，神色也变成了某种拿捏不定的忧虑。

“格兰杰小姐，你所要做的一切便是坐在那，好好听。我对于你对这部作品的品评意见没有丝毫兴趣。如果你坚持要做个令人讨厌的话唠，我保证你的日程表中还会加入禁闭一项。”她愤怒地眯起眼。“现在，如果没人问及而你再主动说一个字，你就等着跟费尔奇排练吧。”我停住话头让这番话生效，冲她扬起了眉毛，等着她回嘴。她冷冷地点了个头，生气地把嘴巴抿成一条线，然后低下头不错目地看着自己的剧本。

我面露微笑，终于把她收拾服帖了。再次打开音乐盒，放松地听着它从切断的地方开始继续播放。我们沉默地坐着，听着那音乐弥漫其间。她一动不动地坐在那里，怒意从身体语言中膨胀。我促狭一笑，跌回椅子里，在桌子下伸长双腿。序曲结束了，我拿起剧本跟上了歌曲的进度。很快，我意识到剧本中的对白要比录音中的多。我顺着书页往下看，挑出哪些句子是录音里包括的。终于，我们听到了克里丝汀的第一首咏叹调。唱过几句，我瞥向格兰杰，却看到她再次闭起了眼睛，嘴唇无声地跟着歌曲开阖。我目不转睛地盯着她，十分困惑。看她嘴唇的动作，她是在哼唱着歌词，可她的眼睛是闭着的！

被莫名怒火席卷的我又关掉了录音，坐在椅子上怒气冲天地朝她倾过去。“格兰杰小姐！”我嘶嘶地道，“你到底在做什么？”

她再次被吓了一跳，小心地拿眼睛看我，很是困惑。“我只是在唱我的部分，先生，我又没出声……”

我不耐烦地打断。“我没说你出声了。我是问你，格兰杰小姐，才拿到剧本一天，你怎么就能‘唱你的部分’了？”

她快速地眨眨眼，结结巴巴地道，“我早就会唱了，先生。我几年前就听过这部音乐剧，我会唱我所有的曲目，其他人的大部分我也会。”

我恼羞成怒地瞪了她一眼。“又是一个能当你的‘万事通’的领域，是不是，格兰杰小姐？”

她显然是在愤怒和惧怕之间打转，最终明智地选择了什么都不说，避开了我的怒视。我没好气地再次打开了音乐盒，坐回到椅子上，抱起了双臂。我真是难以相信！她已经全学会了！该死的她就这么万事通，我完全不能接受她能比我超前。这样吧，下次碰头会之前我就把这出剧从头到尾全掌握好，她绝不能以为自己能在任何事上超过我！

我们继续沉默地坐着，听着。我再次听见了波特的角色，皱起了眉头。接着，在克里丝汀的歌声淡去之后，我第一次听见了魅影的声音。嗯，音质不错，余音绕梁……

终于，录音播放到了魅影的第一首歌曲。这是我第一次读到那些歌词时给我以触动的地方。我专心听着曲子，熟记于心，决意要把一切都记住以超过格兰杰。我听到了魅影歌声中催眠般的音调，暗自在脑海中练习它，然后笑着对自己想道，我肯定能把这部分演好。

而当二人唱起二重唱时，我抬眼看了一下。她又在跟着音乐默唱了。她闭着眼，双颊微微泛红。出于好奇，我边听边看着她。当二重唱中魅影的歌声第一次想起，一阵涟漪忽然泛过她的身体。这是怎么了？她的嘴巴不再跟着歌词动作，而是微微张开，并且我注意到她的呼吸变得粗重。我着迷地注视着她。音乐渐渐奔赴它的高潮，魅影正对克里丝汀缠绵细语，诱哄她的音高渐渐攀升。我目不转睛地看着她，被她对音乐的生理反应深深吸引。她的面色变得更加殷红，眉头紧皱。这时，只听那魅影咆哮一声：“为我唱！（Sing for me！”）她的双手攥紧，头向后仰去；她颤出一口气，身体不住战栗。

我这才发现自己被她迷得大气都不敢出。魅影开始了“夜之乐章（Music of the Night），她也随着深深呼吸，周身慢慢放松。她的头再次抬了回来，头发搭下来挡住了脸。我回过神，感到了裤子里一阵紧绷，感到了自己对她那原始表现的本能回应。血液中的悸动鼓噪着全身：太阳穴，小腹，还有胸口。伴随着魅影的话语，我专心致志地看着她。

她再次缓慢地抬起了头，脸上是如在梦中的表情。她的肢体语言已经相当明显，仿佛正随着音乐摆动，而当她听到那一句，“让你的灵魂带你来到你渴望的所在！（Let your soul take you where you long to be！）”，她简直从座椅上绷直。接着，“唯有彼时，你方能为我所有（Only then can you belong to me）”，她睁开了眼，目光径直遇上了我的。

那眼里的激情点燃了我，触发了我腿间又一次回应。我目不转睛地与她对视着，那目光伴着音乐，闪动着向我诉说：“触碰我，相信我，品味每一种感觉！（Touch me，trust me，savour each sensation！）”心底一个声音拼命地逃出了掌控，说道，她正直视着你呢，用摄神取念看看究竟是怎么回事，看看她在想什么！

不管了。不管用这种手段是不是合乎道德，我正不计后果地对着一个学生疯狂地勃起着。这种疯狂促使我用一记刺透的目光贯穿过她，轻而易举地穿过她低级的防御，而我所看到的东西差点吓得我撤回目光。

梅林的胡子！她刚刚高潮了！原来是这么回事！天哪，她此时正欲火焚身。活见鬼，她居然想要我？我目瞪口呆，被另一个声音蛊惑得心慌意乱。

那就要了她。你想要她，她也想要你，那就要了她！她正为你热欲满溢，不能自已，她在你面前奔赴高潮，为你又热又湿。你知道你想要的，快去！

我的阴茎弹动着，险些不能自控。我强行把自己从她那激荡不已的思想中撤回。真不敢相信我竟这么做了！‘剧院的魅影就在这里，在她心底！（The Phantom of the Opera is there inside her mind！’真应景。我想知道她是否注意到了。我真是的！我毫不留情地掐灭了自己沸腾的热望，从她惹火的凝视中转了开去。

这太过火了，我必须停止。我必须把她唤回到我们正常的关系中去。正思考着，克里丝汀揭开魅影面具时的歌声响了起来。魅影狂怒着爆发了，与此同时，我也尖锐地看向她，恰好看到她惊惧地一缩。她的眼睛张得大大的，里面又一次充满了迷惑和恐惧。我深深地凝视她，十分庆幸这音乐无意间帮助恢复了我们的正常角色。她正害怕地看着我，我锁住她的目光，里面的热意和欲望消失了，取而代之的是寻常的那份谨小慎微的不悦。

接着，魅影的话语渗入我的思绪，我听到了他情感的转变。那语调再一次变得柔和，变得更加摄人心魄。听着那些话我胸口发紧：“恐惧会转变成爱，你会学着发现，在那鬼怪般的外表下也藏着人性。（Fear can turn to love ,you’ll learn to see to find the man behind the monster.）”我的倨傲土崩瓦解，而她的目光也从恐惧转变成为思量。那目光中的强烈告诉我，幸好她没有学过摄神取念，否则此时她便已然阅遍我的心底。我心慌意乱地眨了眨眼，目光重新落回到剧本上去。我诅咒着自己竟败下阵来，但真的无法再保持冷静，尤其是有她在旁，还在这出该死的音乐剧中越陷越深！

正在我决意重新建立起我的冷漠高深时，这一幕结束了。我抬起头，她依然凝视着我，仿佛在破译某种古老的如尼文。我不悦地再次关掉了音乐盒，并冲她皱眉。我以一种危险的平静调子开了口，“格兰杰小姐，有问题么？”

她眨眼，若有所思地咬着嘴唇，然后答道，“没有，教授。”

“那么为什么你一直用这种失魂落魄的模样盯着我？很明显你在观察着什么，请问我们的任务中有什么让你这样困扰？”

听到我这样问，她的目光飞快地转开了。很明显她在隐瞒着什么。那个背叛我心的声音再次开口了：再用一次摄神取念！我压下了这个念头，依然在为上一次这么做时发现的事情心有余悸。她正焦虑地绞着双手，依然不肯回答我的问题。

“格兰杰小姐？”我不悦地重复，一条眉毛慢慢地扬了起来。

她再次对上我的目光，双颊绯红。接着，她似乎灵光一现，紧张的纠结消失了，她作了个深呼吸，镇静了下来，坐直了身体说道，“是这样，先生，我刚只是在想：您是打算自己唱呢，还是用那个咒语？”她眼里混杂着解脱和真实的好奇，我明白她是现想出来的这个答案。不管怎么说，我却也被她问住了。

我冲她眯起眼睛，也坐直了身体，拿过音乐盒，低头俯视着她。“那就留着这个问题吧，格兰杰小姐，不用你多管闲事。”她有点泄气，那股小好奇慢慢消失，平板地回去盯着剧本。我再次打开了音乐盒。

我又用手拄着额头，跟着音乐浏览那些句子，下意识地不去看格兰杰。剧院经理的那一幕开始了，我们之间的沉默随之慢慢延伸。说实在的，她能只是安静地坐在那儿，对我来说是种解脱。

几分钟后，我大着胆子抬眼看了一下，她又在做口型了。靠！她说自己会唱所有的曲子真不是吹的！该死的，我最好马上开始学这个，我拒绝落后于这个无可忍受的万事通！我无声地喷息着怒火。

几分钟后，我们听到了那多重唱的“歌剧红伶（Prima Donna）”。我这才体会到了在这此起彼伏的歌曲中，那些人要想学唱自己的唱段是多么不易。我专注地听着那几种声音混在一起，都忘记了格兰杰的存在。而这又提醒了我她关于我演唱的问题。我暗自皱了皱眉，还没法下决定。我平时并没多少机会演唱，不过自觉我的鉴赏和演唱水平都该不错。有绝少的那么几次沉浸在歌曲中，我对自己的表现还是相当满意的。然而，我也知道这一次是非常重要的演出，不想做出什么有损演出质量的事。

又看了看她，我决定了。哼，她说她会唱歌，那好啊，我们就走着瞧。要是她自己唱，我就唱。一丝自我怀疑闪过，我郁闷地想了下去：当然了，除非我唱得不够好，邓布利多到时候就会为我施咒，以确保我们取胜。

在椅子里坐定，我对着剧本大皱眉头，再次为这整个事情恼火不已。“哑仆（Il Muto）”一场中又出现了比录音里更多的旁白，我为魅影捉弄了卡洛塔的歌喉而短促一笑。接下来，他那恶魔般的笑声引得我起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，我不觉跟着他一起邪笑起来。

听到我的笑声，格兰杰一下子抬起头，惊恐地睁大了眼睛。她看着我邪恶的笑容和深意的眼神，跳将起来，像一匹受惊的小马驹一样向后退去，身子一阵哆嗦。被她的反应逗乐了，我笑得更加响亮，笑声与魅影和成一片。我们的笑声彼此交融，效果令人愉悦地回荡在地窖里。她轻轻晃了晃脑袋，迫使自己重新低头看剧本。我又赢了一局，这才收声，懒懒地靠回去，在桌子下舒展着双腿。

音乐变换，克里丝汀和拉乌尔逃上了屋顶。我边听边闭上了眼，在眼皮底下翻着眼珠听着那甜得发腻的“仅是我所求（All I Ask of You）”。波特在她面前发情的场景多看一眼都是恶心。他就跟角色一样发昏，而她肯定也会对此无比恼火，就像其他每个不得不忍受观看他俩的人一样。我想起那男孩在早餐时牵着她的手走进来时的那张脸，怒意再次涌上心头。老天爷啊，你这是怎么了？她就算跟波特出去约会又关你什么事？也许他俩要是真的在一起了就不会老在你跟前碍手碍脚……可是内心深处，那充满占有欲的我正嘶吼着，渴望着这个已然完全入侵我脑海的女孩。我嘴唇紧抿，眼睛猛然张开，打量着她。

她正微笑着，双颊泛红，幸福地跟唱。我观察着她，妒意昂起了它丑恶的、绿色的头。他们的二重唱结束了，魅影静静地唱起他所遭遇的背叛。她的笑容消褪，眼睛快速地眨着。她抬起眼看我，再一次沦陷在我的凝视里。这一次，我确保了自己的表情是高深莫测、拒人千里的。她纠结，我能看得见那愉悦，那同情和那羞愧正此消彼长。我牢牢地握住她的目光，直到场景结束。随着魅影的一声叫喊“走（Go）！”她又跳了起来，目光却从未离开我。我伸手关掉了音乐盒。随着音乐的突然关闭，她眨眼，变得慌乱。我仔细多打量了她一会儿，这才缓慢站起身来，俯视着她。她的表情是谨慎的，身体僵硬，如同一只随时准备逃跑的小动物。

“鉴于这是中场休息，我们也稍微暂停一下。如果你选择离开，格兰杰小姐，请在五分钟内回来——不要多走。我们到时候继续。”我转身退回到自己的办公室，在我私人办公间的阴影里回过身来看她，躲开了她的视线。她显然是在目送我离开，目光还盯在我偷窥她的门口。她紧紧抓着椅子，指节发白，眼睛里沉淀着混乱的情愫。

过了一会儿，她摇了摇头，抬起双手捂住了脸，叹了口气。她的手指微微颤抖，揉着眼睛和额头，按摩着太阳穴。她又朝我的方向瞥了一眼，然后站了起来。

舒展地甩甩手腕，深深吸了口气，然后长长地呼了出来，又捂嘴打了个哈欠。双手绞在一起，手臂伸过头顶向后举，抻了个腰。我下腹一紧，看到了她袍子下面紧绷的乳房，那织物下的乳尖清晰地凸成两点。她作了个脸，整理了一下，扫视过整个房间，接着脸上现出一丝懊恼。她盯着我的房门，双臂在胸前抱起，挡住了乳房。

我下身再一次胀起，手伸进袍子里调整着。我感到那所触碰之处一股甜美的愉悦，幻想是她的手在动作，迷乱了脑海。她站在那里，把重心从一只脚换到另一只，紧张地看着我的房门。看了看手表，她叹气，然后再次落座，把胸前的袍子又抻了抻，暗中留意着我什么时候回来。五分钟就快过去，我闭上了眼，害怕回到那有着更多折磨的所在。

我低下头，抹平自己的袍子，确保我的勃起不会被发现，然后大步回到了办公桌前。她抬眼透过睫毛看着我，蜷在椅子里，手臂在胸前折着。一种邪念驱使着，我笑了笑，用丝滑的声音命令道，“坐直了，格兰杰小姐，这种坐姿又不敬又目中无人。我可不会容忍这种傲慢自大的表现。”

她震惊又沮丧地睁圆了眼，不情不愿地分开手臂，把手放到腿上，然后满脸羞辱的绯红，低着头挺直了脊背。她的身体因恼怒和羞愧而僵直，而我则带着一股急速增长的沾沾自喜，瞧着她那硬挺的乳头在袍子上凸起，也为我的腹股沟带来一阵刺痛。我偷偷笑着，慢条斯理地落座，再次打开了音乐盒。

她紧紧抓着剧本，双手直抖。她呼吸粗重，无疑是在为这种不公正的待遇而愤慨！我呢，则迫使自己去看剧本，而不是她那对诱人的乳房起起伏伏，默默地希望自己的欲望快点消退，勃起快点平复。

趁着开场曲，我读起了那些舞台说明。这场假面舞会得让邓布利多多乐不思蜀啊，他是那样爱他的晚宴和节日舞会，无疑他会在这方面大展身手！歌曲继续着，我们各自沉浸在自己的心事里，直到魅影的出场。他一开口，我的头皮就一阵发麻，抬头一看，她正狐疑地盯着我，那奇怪的表情叫我一阵难为情，我机械地伸出手去再次关了音乐盒。

“怎么？”

她似乎没有受到我直截了当发问的影响，而是若有所思地盯着我。过了一会，她才答道，“我忍不住想起你在食死徒会议上穿戴的袍子和面具，是昨晚浏览剧本的时候想到的。”

我周身泛起一股凉意。她居然也跟我一样把两者联系起来了，完全不可思议。我突然感到喉咙发干，吞咽了一下。“你又是什么时候见我穿过那个的？”我设法粗声粗气地说。

她低声解释道：“去年夏天，就在最后一役之前，你穿着食死徒装束出现在十二号宅子，是径直从食死徒会议上过来的。我有一刻还以为我们遭到了袭击，很害怕，但接着你就摘掉了面具，去找其他社员了。”她简短地微笑了一下。“我从没像那时那般高兴见到的是你，斯内普教授。”她说着露出一个胆怯的笑容，却在沉默中迅速消失了。

我依然注视着她，回忆着那天的情形。我能重现她那惊恐的表情，在我摘下面具的一刻变成了解脱；我还记得当她对我一笑时我所感到的悸动，就因为她看到的是我。当时，我不知如何感知她在我身上所唤起的感受，只好故意把她赶出脑海，转去找邓布利多。而现在，她那令人晕眩的笑容再次浮现在我眼前，可悲的是，我恐怕再无法引得她那样的一笑了。

忽略掉我胸腔里砰砰直跳的心，我再次打开了音乐。把面色调整得波澜不惊，我又看了她一眼。她低着头，正兀自垂头丧气 。又一幕结束，有一整幕的拉乌尔和吉里的对白在录音里没有。下一幕时，我试图专心听得清楚，却失败了：这是另一首多人重唱混在一起的曲子。几分钟后，在我俩的沉默当中，克里丝汀的歌声响起了，她要面临被当做诱饵抓捕魅影。

格兰杰又在无声跟唱了，脸上明白地写着痛楚和惶然。拉乌尔道白着他的回答，我则描摹着波特把她带入危险之中的情境，正如他曾多次所做的那样。我再次燃起了熟悉的怒火。总有一天，波特会再做出什么莽撞的蠢事来，而这一次，他可不会做成个英雄了！我愤恨地咬紧牙关，在对该死波特的怨恨中来到了下一幕。

墓园之中，克里丝汀忧郁的歌声响起，伤悲的情感在魔药教室中弥漫。魅影出现了，开始引诱她走向自己，就在这时，碍手碍脚的拉乌尔插了进来，又把她拖了回去。我描绘着与波特相争的情境，很是喜欢冲他喷火球的主意。可是万一真的有一个火球打中了他，我又会惹上多大的麻烦呢？一丝苦笑爬上嘴角。格兰杰已经一眼都不再看我了。

看了看剧本，沉思之中我已经落后了好多页。又一幕过去了，魅影成功避开了那些笨手笨脚还想抓住他的警察。录音直接进展到了“唐璜胜利曲”一幕，我想起了自己昨晚在读“已无来时路（The Point of No Return）”时的情形，不禁心跳加速。我知道接下来唱的是什么内容，身体也做出了这般回应。

我稍稍低了头，让头发耷下来遮住脸，然后半眯着眼睛偷偷打量格兰杰。歌曲开始了，我注视着她的身体在歌词的催动下显出多么明显的色情之意。想象着自己要怎样与她完成这个场景，用我的歌喉引诱她，用我的身体占有她，我不禁浑身燥热，呼吸凌乱，连房间里的空气都张满了一触即发的电流。

她正机械地跟唱着，直到被那歌词中的隐含意味击中。她僵住了，眼睛张大，嘴唇停止张阖。她赶忙翻着剧本，直到也翻到这一页上；使劲眨着眼，似乎在试图理解一桩极其复杂的事。唱到“甜蜜的诱惑（Sweet seduction）”时，她吞咽了一下，我能看到她胸口起伏的沉重。接着不久又到了她的唱段，“在我心中，早已描绘，我俩肉体交缠，沉默而又激烈（In my mind I’ve already imagined our bodies entwining, defenceless and silent）”她惊喘出声，快速瞥了我一眼，眼光慌乱而又痛苦。

我低着头，避开她询问般的目光，不想让她看见我眼中一定早已燃烧的欲望，它正烧得我五内燥热。当一声尖叫打破了情欲的电流，也结束了这一幕时，我和她都松了一口气。

魅影把克里丝汀带到了他的地下宫殿，其他人也追了过来。我坐着没动，努力保持着镇静自若。格兰杰则在竭力控制着情绪，只听她呼吸紊乱，眼光也在剧本、音乐盒和我之间来回流转；双手紧握。克里丝汀唱到了“这张如鬼似魅的脸，已不会让我恐慌，而你的灵魂，才是真正扭曲的所在（This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It’s in your soul that the true distortion lies）”，她抬头看向了我，眼中闪耀着盈盈的泪光。我仍旧不肯直面她的注视，只透过耷下来的头发偷偷去看。

拉乌尔出现了，我不满地抿着嘴唇。一部分的我很是赞同魅影，也想要把这个惹麻烦的家伙处理掉；可另一部分的我却谴责自己，纵然我性格矛盾，却不该作这般残忍的念想。也许如果不是波特来演这个角色，我也不会有这么强烈的恨意吧，我衷心地希望这个学年能够快些结束，这样我就可以摆脱这个烦我烦到没完没了的男孩了。

终于，克里丝汀面临她两难的抉择。我腹中一疼，震撼不已，恨自己不曾料想也不愿想到，竟是那份爱改变了拉乌尔的命运。终究是没有人会牺牲她自己来拯救我的，我作出了冷血无情的面容，这个女孩绝不许看到我内心的绝望。

最后，克里丝汀和拉乌尔一起离开了，魅影则心神俱碎，被遗弃在原地。我看到格兰杰悄悄擦了擦眼睛，抽了抽鼻子，深吸了口气，然后叹出，平复心情。待到最后一句唱罢，她已经平静下来，尽管眼睛仍旧发红，鼻头也是。

我很是不安，因为我同样被感动得痛苦难当，泪意充盈。坚决地关上了音乐盒，我刻薄地冲她反唇相讥：“得了，格兰杰小姐，我不想看你鼻涕眼泪一大把。不要再这么悲春伤秋了，这毕竟只是一出剧而已。”我终于把头发从脸前拨开了去，轻蔑地看着她。

她的眼睛再次被愤慨点燃。怦地一声合上剧本，她目光灼灼地注视着我。“对不起，先生，但我告诉过你这部音乐剧很是凄美。请原谅我要用心体验它，因为这部剧值得我这么做。也许您也该有时用点心。”

她锋芒毕露的话落了地，泛起一阵紧张的沉默。我一时被她的直言不讳惊得说不出话来，一股怒火陡然升起。她微微睁大了双眼，开始意识到自己说的话有些鲁莽。正义凛然的怒火从她眼中褪去，被惊恐取而代之。

我刻意放重脚步，让靴子跟石板地面刮擦出声响。慢慢地站起身来，我挺直腰板，高高在上地俯视着她。我走出办公桌，周围的沉默简直震耳欲聋。我目光不离她，眼睛眨也不眨；她惊慌不已，无法挪开目光，对我接下来要做什么惶恐不安。我在她身前站下，威胁地朝她弯下身去，眯起眼睛。一股凌驾其上的掌控感席卷而来，我的脸现在离她只有一巴掌那么近，还没说话，一声低低的咆哮便冲口而出。她害怕地眨眼，双唇因抽吸而张开。

我用一种危险的、低沉几近耳语的声音说道：“我相信你很快就意识到自己的言行有多失分寸，我必须说你的如此行径让我极其震惊，格兰杰小姐。在你同样对校长保证过的一切之后，”一抹邪恶的微笑爬上了我的嘴角，“啧，啧。”

她紧张地吞咽了一下，再次开口时连嘴唇都在颤抖。而我迅速竖起一根手指在她唇上，阻止了她。正要用我严苛的评论批得她体无完肤，可我停住了：我的手指正放在她唇上。这种感觉通过指尖直达内里，我讶异地紧绷起来。她也似乎一颤，坐在那里尽量一动不动，蜷在我身下。我停下来辨认着这种感觉，却清楚地感受到她的呼吸吹拂在我的手指上。那么柔，那么软，她的嘴唇就抵在我的手指上。那股热意从那处连结点扩散开来，传遍周身，下腹处尤为明显，我又一次硬了起来。

这股狂野难驯的躁动让我明显不安了起来。我看回她的眼中，却感到又一阵悸动：她眼中那份恐惧的背后，是洋溢的热情和欲望。

“恐惧可以转变成爱（fear can turn to love）……”

我俩像在原地生了根。她缓缓合上双眼，而我几乎跳了起来：她的舌尖竟轻轻触碰着我的指尖。我绝望地试图自控，尖锐地抽气，血脉贲张。

可我无法自控，仿佛被施了咒一般地开口，声调因压抑的情感而满是粗噶。“别以为我没有感情，格兰杰小姐。或许我并不像你一样热衷于彰显它们，可我也有感情。”

她的目光再次牢牢锁住我的，那份邀请的意味不言自明。她的双唇贴着我的手指，轻轻呵气：“那么，为何你不试着表现出来？”

脑海中那个邪恶的声音揶揄着，是啊，为什么你不表现给她看？无疑她会感受到你的，在她体内，深深地感受到你……脑子里翻江倒海好一番，我用尽全力才跳脱出这些念头。不！她是个学生，你可不能这么胡作非为！结束掉这场闹剧把她打发走！

我不情愿地把手指从她唇间移开，她倾身向前，追随着，直到我赶忙拿开了手。她重又凝视着我，目光中混杂着欲望与恐惧。我挺直了脊背，从她的注视中转身走开；我站了一会儿，转起的长袍落回到脚边。我能感觉到她的注视一直钉在我背上，如同烙印。

我默默地调整自己的勃起，这才回到自己的椅子。僵直地坐了一会儿，这才又去看她，她正紧张地用一只手整理着头发，咬着嘴唇，回避着我的目光。她已从那个热情洋溢的女人变回到受惊的女孩。

我疲惫地开口。“我想今晚我们已经花了够多的时间，把讨论环节留到下次吧。你可以回去了，格兰杰小姐。”

她抬起头看了我一眼，解脱的表情中却有明显的困惑。她犹豫着问道，“教授？”

我烦躁地用手敲着桌子。“又什么事？”我怒不可遏。

她站起来，歉疚地理理头发。“教授，我想为我刚才说的话道歉。我表现得粗鲁又孩子气，说的也不是真心话。我为我发脾气向您道歉，以后我会表现得更成熟的。”她停顿了一下，但我没有回答，显然她还没说完。不一会儿，她说了下去，声音却愈发低了，近乎耳语。“我知道您也有感情，我也不想伤害您的感情。任何一个如您一样勇敢而高尚的人都不会是无情无义的。请原谅我吧，先生。”她羞愧得满脸通红。

我再一次被噎得哑口无言。何以这个傻乎乎的小丫头能够把我说得毫无还口之力？我知道自己正满腔狐疑地盯着她看，又是几分钟令人不舒服的沉默之后，她终于又看着我，神色中掺杂着古怪的尊重，希望，羞辱和恐惧。我眨着眼，不知道该说什么才好。最终，只好这样开口：“我相信这种既不成熟又毫无尊重的行为不会再出现了，格兰杰小姐。现在回你的塔楼去，我们的碰头会结束了。”

意识到这是她能得到最接近原谅的回答，她接受了这一说法，一点头，拿起了她的剧本和羊皮纸卷。谨慎地走到门口，她停下，然后转身，又说道，“晚安，教授，感谢您的接见。”

我惊讶于她决意展现的礼貌，尽管方才还是无礼谩骂。很勉强地，我承认她的举止还算成熟，那个声音再次响起来：嗯哼，她毕竟还年轻……

她打开了门，而我叫住了她，连我自己也很惊讶。她立刻转过身来，聚精会神。我清清嗓子，“你问过我要不要自己唱。”她微微一笑，饶有兴味的神色又回到了眼里。“我要。我是说，我希望我能够。不过我想校长才有最终发言权，当然了。”说完，我又清了清嗓。

她笑了，眼里也有了笑意。“是啊，我也希望如此。”她顿了顿，垂下目光，又抬起来看着我，继续道，“我十分期待听您的演唱，先生。我相信您的歌声会如您的讲话一般掷地有声。不过，”她轻笑一声，“我想您定是非常了解自己嗓音的影响力。”她的笑容又温暖又友善，还有一点别的意味。

看着她的微笑，我喉间的紧绷松开了，一种舒缓的感觉传遍全身。那样的笑容把她的脸庞点亮了，就如她去年夏天在格里莫12号给我的那个笑容一般。我还不确定她说的那个声音是什么意思，只是微微对她点了点头，又扯开一个生硬的微笑。

她低下头，只一会儿便抬起，对我点头。“晚安，教授。”说完，她轻盈地转身退了出去，温柔地把门关了起来。

“我想您定是非常了解自己嗓音的影响力。”

我艰难地在脑中消化着今晚发生的一切。若有所思地锁上教室，退回自己的房间，我痛苦地领略到了她对我的影响。我坚决地召来一剂无梦安眠药水，准备好就寝后便喝了下去。我可不能让昨晚的事情重演，明天还有课呢！

今晚的事情之后，给她上课会是什么样啊？我忧心忡忡。不过紧接着，魔药的效力便驱散了这些疑虑，也忽视了体内的不安，我沉入了睡梦。明早一切都会更好的……


	9. 惊爆眼球与顿悟

赫敏终于回到了她的房间，路上也没有被其他同学拦下。主要是因为那些最有可能拦住她的同学们都也正在和邓布利多或者麦格在开碰头会，试听着音乐。他们的碰头会时间可能会比她长，因为有更多的人在分组讨论各自的人物。

我俩永远不会去讨论我们的人物塑造了，赫敏这样想，为没能完成邓布利多的任务而微微皱眉。接着，她记起了自己与斯内普的碰头会时间缩水的原因，眉头皱得更深了。红了脸，她匆匆回房，幸好周围没人看见她。

她心不在焉地进了门，把门从身后一带，剧本放回桌上，这才松了口气。来回扭着脖颈，放松着紧张的脖子和肩膀，然后伸手揉捏着肌肉；又伸了个懒腰，她又做了个鬼脸：那衣料又在擦着她坚挺的乳头了。老天哪！这俩玩意就不能不这样吗！真太荒唐了……

她皱着眉头看着镜子里的自己，脱去长袍挂在椅子上。暂时什么都别想了吧，试着放松一下。洗个热水澡，让肌肉的紧绷消去，以防那些乳酸让你变得更糟。

赫敏从她的人体学研究上了解到，持续分泌的肾上腺素如果不能及时“爆发”代谢掉，就会造成肌肉中的乳酸堆积，进而还会累积毒素。事情都是符合“要么爆发要么遁走”反应的，都一样。她之前就想毫不犹豫地从斯内普跟前“遁走”来着。

她又瞪大了双眼，惊讶地看着自己的双颊因想到斯内普而显出的反应。自从三年级在尖叫棚屋他们仨把斯内普炸飞后，她还没这么怕过他的一举一动。赫敏走进浴室，放水，让水温几近滚烫，然后往这泡泡浴里加了些放松神经的精油。

赫敏机械地脱掉衣服，直到脱到底裤：其实她已经必须得把它脱掉了，它早已水汽充盈。脱下来的时候，那块大大的潮湿处叫她尴尬不已。她嗅着自己性奋的味道，嗅到了一丝显然不是来自泡泡浴中的麝香气味。瞥了一眼镜子，她看见自己脸红得厉害。

把持一下啦！你得学会控制自己了，尤其现在哈利已经让你初开了情窦。那事儿得分时间和场合，而斯内普的教室绝不是一个恰切的所在！

她迈入水中，热水烫得她嘶嘶抽气；咬着牙躺进泡沫里，鸡皮疙瘩起了一身。她伸手撑着头，让头发悬到浴缸外缘去；水放到还剩一寸就满的深度了，动作稍大就可能漫出来，不过当然了，泡澡的目的就是放松，哪会有什么大幅度动作。

蒸腾的热气环绕着她，赫敏欣悦地叹了口气，颈部和肩膀的肌肉渐渐放松了下来，甚至她硬挺的乳尖也得到了缓和。她缓缓地抚过自己的肌肤，抚平了那些鸡皮疙瘩；用手指探下那丛毛发里，洗去那里残留的性奋痕迹。她坚决地无视掉了那因指尖刷过阴核而迅速穿遍周身的美妙刺痛。

真是的！有个性致盎然的男孩要应付已经够了，你可别再变成个欲求不满的女孩！你有更重要的事情要去思考，要去花时间在上面，而不是总抱着色情的念头想着……什么人！即使是私下在自己的脑子里，赫敏依然羞于承认她这念头里所指的到底是什么人。

她伸手去拿魔杖，“音乐盒飞来。”音乐盒飞进了她伸开的手里，她把它调低了音量，放在浴缸旁边的马桶盖子上。泡澡的时候也可以练习一下，反正我现在别的什么也做不了……她打开了音乐盒，重新沉进泛着泡泡的热水里聆听着，等着自己的唱段，好随着音乐一起跟唱。

哈利和罗恩一起回到了公共休息室。哈利率先爬过了洞口，然后就开始找寻赫敏。他皱起了眉。

“她和斯内普现在肯定已经完事了。他们只有两个人，不可能比我们组的时间还长。”他困惑地看着罗恩。

罗恩耸耸肩，也环顾了一下四周。“我不造啊，哥们。可能她在图书馆？”

“也许吧。或者她也可能在自己的房间里学习呢，我们去找找看。”哈利示意罗恩跟上，但罗恩没有动。

他揉了揉脖子，看看哈利，脸上半笑不笑。“啊，不了。我去看她在不在图书馆，你去看她在不在房间里吧。”他眨眨眼，暧昧一笑。“要是我看见她在图书馆就叫她上来找你。”

哈利顿了顿，一开始还生气他的推迟，然后就笑了，领悟了罗恩的用心。“哦，那行。是啊，你就那么办吧。我们晚点儿见？”

罗恩不在意地耸肩。“好嘞。晚上回屋的时候告诉我一声就成，啊？我可想知道你具体是怎么搞定的了。”他搓着双手，如同一个邪恶的科学家在制造什么邪恶的计划。

哈利哼了一声，还是玩笑般地撞了罗恩的胳膊一下。“你少下流了。我干嘛要什么都告诉你啊？”他忍着笑意，睥睨着罗恩。

罗恩的表情变成了某种失望的神色，伸出双手，掌心朝上。“嘿！是我撮合的你们俩哎，对不对？得分我点福利吧！真的，哥们，你得谢谢我。要是去年夏天我把我那韦斯莱魅力全展开，她肯定这辈子都迷上我，你就永远没机会啦。我那么轻易放过她是因为我还不想就这么定下来而已。”他把拇指插在口袋里，自命不凡地一吸鼻子，看起来居然像个红头发的德拉科·马尔福。

哈利捂着嘴大声噗了出来。罗恩做出个被冒犯了的怒容瞪着他，他却笑个不停，眼泪都出来了。终于，罗恩也撑不住这个高大上的造型，和哈利一起咯咯笑作一团。

哈利好容易喘匀了气儿，抓着罗恩的小臂捏了捏表示赞赏。“笑死我了！老天呀，你看着像个马尔福！我得帮你想着什么时候给赫敏再模仿一把小白鼬。好吧，你是对的，你知道我也没法什么事都不说的。再说了，我不告诉你又能告诉谁呢？西里斯已经不在了。”他的笑容闪烁了一下，但接着就又感激地看着罗恩。罗恩理解地点点头，也冲他一笑，默契地拍了拍哈利的背，把他朝赫敏的房间方向推去。

“去吧。晚点见。告诉她我跟她说嗨。”

哈利咧嘴一笑，走开了。罗恩翻了翻眼睛，假笑着爬上楼梯走向自己的床。

哈利还在为罗恩的傻相而笑着，走到赫敏的房门前，敲了敲门。过了一会儿，再敲，没人应答。

“赫敏？你在吗？”他来回看看走廊，又敲了敲门。还是没人应。他皱起了眉，试着转了转门把手，惊讶地发现可以转动。没锁吗？这可不像赫敏。不会有什么事吧。哈利知道自己没必要这么草木皆兵，伏地魔已经完蛋了。但他的警惕很难改掉，不禁忧心大起。

他轻轻地、慢慢地转动了把手，打开了房门，同样轻手轻脚地推开门进到房里。他魔杖在握，小心地迈入她的房间，四下查看。没看出什么异常。克里克山走了过来，把身体绕在了哈利的脚踝上，口中喵呜。要是有什么不对劲，克鲁克山肯定不会这样的。他松了口气。

他回头看了看，关上了门，落锁。走近写字台，她的剧本和邓布利多的字条在上面，她肯定回来了，可是她在哪儿呢？他朝浴室走去，看见了她搭在椅子上的校袍。他腹中一动。脉搏加快了，他盯着那扇通往浴室的门看。那门是关着的，但没锁，从里面飘出了一阵微弱的乐声。她一定在里面，在听音乐剧。可是，要是她在里面，她是在做什么呢？

他深吸一口气，溜到门前仔细听着。他能听见轻柔舒缓的音乐声，却听不到其他的声响。他就那么站在那儿，压抑着一股兴奋粗声喘息着，深深吸着从浴室里飘来的味道。他紧绷得像上满了弦的发条，极轻地把门推开一条缝儿。缝里可以看见一条地板，地板上堆着赫敏的衣服。看到这些，哈利倒吸了口气，一股兴奋贯穿全身：衣服在地板上就意味着不在她身上，而这个想法让他全身都着了火。

克鲁克山跟着哈利到了门前，依旧喵呜着。他试图又缠在他的脚上唤来他的注意，却没成功，于是开始用头顶他的腿，把他往旁边挤。终于哈利的腿挤开，克鲁克山撞到了门，把门撞得更开。哈利忙退了回来，唯恐她发现了自己。他的心砰砰乱跳，听着那里面潺潺的水声，竭力平复着他凌乱的呼吸。赫敏的声音飘了出来：“哈啰，克鲁克山。来跟我作伴吗？你不会想让我现在跟你玩的啦，我现在全身都是湿的！”更响的水声传来，伴着背景音乐。他认出了是卡洛塔在唱“把我想起（Think of Me）”。

他听见赫敏哼了哼。“好啦，知足吧小喵。不是所有事情都和你有关，你要知道！”他低头，克鲁克山从浴室里溜了出来，尾巴翘得高高的，一脸不高兴。他高傲地瞥了哈利一眼，从他身边走过，蜷在了扶手椅里。那猫什么时候有这副表情的？哈利有点迷茫地想。

他悄悄退回来，这里可以看见浴室里面。她的衣服都扔在地板上，看得他胃中翻腾。她的胸罩放在衬衫上，那景象引得他下腹一紧。接着，他看见了更远处的她的底裤。他目不转睛地看着，从他这角度看去，那条底裤中间大大的湿点赫然在目。他差点晕过去。很可能是由于血压突然降低，他想着，因为他的血液都涌向了其他的地方……他的阴茎正弹动着。哈利知道她就在浴缸里，全身一丝不挂，并且近在咫尺。他闭上眼睛痛苦地乞求着，老天哪，要是能让我进去，什么我都愿意给！

他屏住呼吸，挪得更近，想要看到浴缸。终于她进入了视线，泡沫满到脖子，头发在外头悬着。他几不可闻地叹了口气，饥渴地看着她，真希望自己够胆量直接把那些泡泡变走。他木愣愣地站着，就那么盯着看，看着她轻轻地唱起“把我想起（Think of Me）”。

她正闭着眼哼唱着，沉浸在水中。她的声音回荡在小小的浴室里，伴着音乐盒的播放，显得效果更佳。哈利微笑起来，为这歌声倾倒。哇哦。她根本用不着那咒语的。我都从来不知道她会唱歌！他听着她唱过每一句歌词，笑容更甚，心想道，我当然会把你想起，我都无法停止想你。接着，他的唱段开始了，哈利对这剧情的发展热切首肯：“变化多么大啊，你真早已不是曾经那个傻傻的小女孩了。”音乐持续着，唱过了与梅格的部分，来到在克里丝汀的更衣室里同他的二重唱。他看着赫敏微笑着吟唱这一幕，至少她唱着这段与我同场的部分很是快乐……

他们同台的部分结束，音乐起了变化。魅影的歌声响起，赫敏闻之色变。哈利则为她唱答中饱含的感情而动容。他无法把目光移开，直直地注视着沐浴的她，注视着她用饱满的激情歌唱。魅影把克里丝汀从镜子里带走后，他与克里丝汀的二重唱开始了。赫敏抬起湿淋淋的双手，轻轻将散落在泡泡浴中的碎发向后拢去。这个动作让她的胸脯从水中微微抬起了一点儿，哈利立时屏住了呼吸，急切地盼望她再动一动，好让他看到更多的风景。

她的手臂落在浴缸的两侧，胸前随着歌唱而不断起伏。她全身都泛着水光，哈利不得不伸手去调整他极不舒服的勃起。他的呼吸随着欲望的增强而变得粗噶，还好赫敏在一片音乐与她自己的歌声中不会听见他。他伸进裤子里揉了揉自己，差点为这所带来的快感而呻吟出声。

赫敏的歌声变得更加清亮，正完全舒展着歌喉，唱出最纯净的音符。这首二重唱也来到了它的高潮，赫敏以完全能跟录音里克里丝汀媲美的嗓音唱出高亢的歌声。随着那一声迭一声渐进的高音，她几乎是在水中大起大落。到了最后一个最高音，她的头向后仰去，完全亮出喉咙，在达到最高音之时近乎全身紧绷。哈利看得倒吸了一口气：此时的她从水中直起了上身，那对乳房在灯光下闪耀着水光，乳尖硬挺而挑逗。他一下子握紧了自己，一阵抽搐过后，他震惊地发现自己竟然射了出来，仅仅靠看着她就射了出来。高潮后的战栗席卷过他，哈利压下一声呻吟，一股温热的潮湿浸透了裤子。

哈利向后靠去，靠在墙上大口喘息。他正努力让自己平复下来，羞愧地抓住他的那根棍子——那根真正的魔法棍——给自己施了一个清洁咒。他脸上热得发烧，肯定已经是熟牛肉的颜色了。他也清楚自己不能再待下去，如果赫敏知道他做了什么，她会杀了他的。哈利十分了解赫敏的厉害，让她对自己下咒的主意可不很让人喜欢。里面又传来微弱的水声，她已经安静下来，浸在水中聆听着魅影的歌声。哈利让自己冷静了一会儿才开始动弹。

他还在纠结要不要在离开之前再看一眼那美景，但最后是那传出来的声音留住了他：她的轻柔的呻吟。哈利竖起了耳朵，听到她正深深呼吸着，水面几乎停止了波动。她再次呻吟，那声音中的原始意味让哈利大吃一惊。他蹑手蹑脚地再次走近看个仔细：她又浸在了水中，头部慵懒地靠在浴缸边缘，正轻轻前后摆着；眼睛却是阖上的，右手在水下，左手抓着浴缸的边；水面正随着水下的骚动而缓缓波动着。

哈利再次感到下腹一动，还好他是个恢复力不错的年轻人。我的妈呀！她是在做我以为的那个吗？哈利不错珠地盯着她，揣想着她水下的那只手在做什么。音乐还在继续，哈利的心差点跳了出来：她的左手举了起来，脊背上拱浮出了水面。他唇干舌燥地看着她的手指在胸前拨弄，指尖揉搓着乳头，掌心从下方托着乳房。哦操！她真在做那个！

她的呼吸急促了起来，水面也泛滥得更厉害。接着，随着魅影的一句“跟随你的灵魂来到你渴望的所在（Let your soul take you where you long to be）！”她弓起了身体，呻吟着喘息，颤抖着达到了高潮。她颤出一声叹息，伴着魅影随之而来的那句，“唯有此时，你方真正属于我（Only then can you belong to me）。”

哈利目瞪口呆。他甚至都无法动弹一下，仿佛命悬一线，连呼吸都不敢。歌声吟诉着最后几小节如诗如画的唱词，赫敏微笑着，满足地躺在她高潮的余波里，呼吸深沉。歌曲结束了，她张开了眼，坐起身来，显然是已经洗完了澡。哈利一下子惶恐起来，连连向房门退去，简直想幻影移形逃走。他乞求着赫敏不要听到或者看到他，疯狂地扭着门把手。排水声传了出来，还有赫敏从水池中起身拿毛巾的声音。魅影清晨的作曲声响了起来，赫敏又随着克里丝汀唱起了歌。

哈利简直能感觉到汗水从他的毛孔里渗出来，手指发抖地努力转着门把手。终于他把门打开了，又悄悄从身后关上，刚好听见魅影的咆哮声响起。他前后看看走廊，重重出了口气，喉头干涩地吞咽了一下。打着抖的双腿应该还能行走，于是哈利向自己的房间挪去。

进屋的时候罗恩还没睡，正看着他的剧本。其他人都要么已经拉上床帘睡觉了，要么就还没上楼。哈利一走进来，罗恩立刻就抬起头，扔下了剧本。

他迫不及待地问，“怎么样？她在吗？你们都干啥了？”

哈利感到自己脸红了起来，目光挪开去，尴尬地道，“啊，没有。她没给我开门。你没在图书馆见到她吗？”他始终回避着罗恩的眼光，快步向自己的床走去。通常他会直接脱掉外衣外裤只穿条内裤上床，但现在他还半支着帐篷，可不想当着罗恩的面脱衣服了。

罗恩困惑地抬起头，“嗯？我没去图书馆，因为我相信她会在房间里啊。而且要是她不在，你干嘛去了那么长时间啊？”

哈利挠挠头发，想找出个听上去让人信服的理由来。该死的，刚不问他就好了，现在我也不能说我去图书馆了啊。快想！他坐到床上，借着弯腰拖鞋藏起脸孔，好让自己不必马上回答。两只鞋都脱完后，他又坐起来迅速把上衣兜头脱掉，这样就可以忙着挣脱衣服和调整眼镜了。终于，他看向罗恩，后者刚又清了清喉咙。

“你说什么来着？”他漫不经心地问。

罗恩有点恼火地冲他皱眉，“我说，如果你不是跟赫敏在一块，为什么还去了这么长时间？”

哈利轻描淡写地耸了耸肩，“哦，我下楼去看告示板了啊，你知道的，看看下次见面会的时间是不是发布了。我在赫敏门外等了几分钟看她会不会上来，然后我就下楼了。”

罗恩眯起了眼睛，用一种老谋深算的眼光盯住了哈利：“那，要是我明天问赫敏她看没看见你，她会说没有喽？”他抱起手臂挑衅地问哈利。

哈利咽了一下。上帝啊，我希望如此！“当然啊罗恩，她没见过我，你问好了。”他对上罗恩质问的眼神，直到对方哼了一声，翻了翻眼睛。哈利松了口气。

“好吧。可是，真失望，我还以为今晚至少能闻着点肉味儿呢！”他暴躁地把剧本扔到地上，生气朝枕头打了一拳；接着又瞪了哈利一眼，后者却只是无辜地耸了耸肩。“哦，得啦，我得睡觉了。”他猛地把床帘一拉，却在完全拉上把自己隔绝之前停了下来，认命地又说了一句，“晚安，哈利。”

“晚安，罗恩。”罗恩的床帘一完全拉拢，哈利就几乎瘫了下来。他拉上自己的床帘躺下，扭着身体从裤子里挣脱出来，让裤子落到地板上。他缩在被子里瞪着天花板。我真不敢相信我看到了那个！他使劲眨着眼，回想起这事让他两腿之间再次绷紧了。他拿掉眼镜，用拳头揉着眼，想要揉去赫敏在他面前自慰而高潮的图景。老二又硬起来了，哈利挫败极了。

他知道所有的小伙子都打手枪，他妹的，他自己也打过。只是这种事情没人会提，通常都是听到声响你就知道他在干嘛，即使隔着床帘也是一样。这本不算什么事儿，但哈利今晚不想做这个，尤其是罗恩已经开始疑心了。要是他做了，罗恩只会不断怀疑他的。

我要想想别的什么事。想想别的事就不会想这个了。好的，什么事是跟性欲最八竿子打不着的来着？他思考了一会儿，想到了巨怪，伏地魔，他的父母……但他还是勃起着。于是他想到了斯内普，他的老二蔫下去了一点儿。啊哈！斯内普！没什么比他更能扫“性”的了！等等，斯内普会跟赫敏演对手戏，还会去勾引她……啊！靠，这个管用！哈利的欲火瞬间熄灭了。想到那个油腻腻的老混蛋会装得又浪漫又魅惑，他胃里就一阵恶心，什么欲念都没了。哈利松了口气，终于回归正常，翻了个身趴在床上，防止自己再次死灰复燃。在一晚上狂飙肾上腺素的折腾之后，哈利无比感激地堕入了睡梦之中。

赫敏缓过了神，从高潮的巅峰中恢复过来，神清气爽地结束了沐浴。我其实要不要继续泡澡呢……这对于转移那些，嗯，念头，是很有裨益的嘛。她睁开眼，坐起来，开闸放水。起身拿毛巾把自己围起来的时候她还一直在跟唱，迈出浴缸，她捡起那条弄脏的底裤，又红起了脸。

看在梅林的份儿上，我真得把持一下自己了，不能总性致盎然地到处现世吧！她意识到自己这两天的高潮比过去几个月的都多。她用毛巾擦干自己，把身体擦得红扑扑地，整个人因沐浴和性奋过后而暖洋洋。

忽然，录音里的魅影开始冲克里丝汀咆哮起来。赫敏停住了，想起了之前自己对斯内普的可怕评论。那时她意识到自己刚做了什么，还以为他会像魅影这般对她爆发一通。可他没有，而是平静，极其平静。她想着就又打了个抖，那双眼睛简直让人无法移开目光。

在脑海中，她也注视着这双眼，它们会顿时变得冷硬而深邃。看着那对乌黑的眼珠，赫敏简直像是堕入幽深的隧道，可如果她真的想要深入，却又好像会被冷漠无情地阻隔在外。她闭上眼睛，再次感到他的手指放在她的唇间。她本以为那些修长的手指会压碎她，摧毁她，可是，那份触碰竟是那样轻柔，如同羽毛扫过。

唇间泛过一阵刺痛，赫敏伸舌舔了舔。接着，她想起来了，猛然睁开了眼睛：她舔了他的手指！她的膝盖一下子就软了，只好抓住水池边缘。看着镜子里的自己，那脸色因震惊而苍白。我到现在才想起来，天哪，我做了什么？我怎么敢？我没法再面对他了，我舔了他的手指！

她在发抖。魅影再次唱到了“恐惧可以转变成爱（Fear can turn to love）……”该死的！为什么这句词老在我眼前跳来跳去？她晃晃脑袋，试图冷静下来，哆嗦着双手拿起衣服装进洗衣篮，不去看那条证明了自己在斯内普面前有多性奋的底裤。她走到卧室里，穿上睡衣，犹豫了一下要不要拿条新底裤。想了想，她坚定地强迫自己拿起一条穿上。实在没必要火上浇油了……

她走回浴室，把音乐盒关上，放回床头，然后爬上床，关灯。克鲁克山显然是已经原谅了她，跳上床来在她脚边蜷着，喵喵叫。

赫敏在黑暗中躺着，苦苦思索。我不敢相信我那样做了！哦上帝啊，他会杀了我的……可接着，她困惑地皱起了眉。可是，我还在那里的时候他什么都没做啊……我不明白。如果他要为我的无礼而惩罚我，他可以立刻就罚啊，不是吗？可他很轻易地就放过了我，为什么？我是说，我知道我道歉了，但我道歉之前他也什么都没说呀。他只是……看着我，然后走开去。我也从没见他那样看过什么人。她轻轻打了个抖。然后，他甚至跟我说话……主动跟我说话！就好像他是在像对待成年人一样待我，而不是学生。这样真不错。还有，我走之前他是在冲我微笑吗？看上去他似乎在试图微笑，但那笑容并非以往那般不怀好意。他应该多微笑的，这让他看上去更加友善，也更容易亲近。

一丝微微的、有些傻乎乎的笑容爬上她的唇角。接着，她体内那放荡的部分用一种尖锐的声音说话了：容易亲近，嗯？啊哈，你早就想亲近他了吧。要是他方才接受了你的引诱，你会怎么做，嗯？

赫敏的笑容立刻消失了。答案是很明显的，她想到了当自己大着胆子舔舐过他的手指时有多么性奋，还有——你那时怎么说来着？你还直白地引诱他在你面前“把感情表现出来”！而你是清楚自己说的是何种感情。

她尴尬不已地闭起眼睛。活见鬼……我到底是表现得有多明显？是不是都写在脸上了？她仔细地从头回想起这次碰头会，回忆着每件发生过的事。她记起了他那尖刻的评语，自己又是怎样怒发冲冠；他砰地把音乐盒关掉然后冲她咆哮，得知她已经学会了自己的唱段是多么恼羞成怒；还有他与魅影相互应和的笑声，还有……

赫敏再次睁眼，倒吸了口气。她记起了自己对歌声热切的回应，那感觉就像是昨晚在听克里斯汀飚着高音而她抚慰自己时的那样。这才是我的底裤湿成那样的原因！救救我吧，我居然当着斯内普的面高潮了！她的胃痛苦地绞在了一块，都快要呕出来了，她强自把上涌的胆汁压了回去。哦，老天呀！我简直是自取其辱。我肯定表现得明显极了！而且那之后他还看着我！我记得我直接看进了那双深不可测的眼睛里，他却比我先转开了目光。我打赌他是又震惊又厌恶了。这真是奇耻大辱！我又是怎么做到事后还那样盯着他看的啊！

又一阵热浪袭上她本就灼烧不已的脸颊，赫敏记起了她是怎样凝视着他，而他再次关上了音乐盒，问她又有什么问题。我可不敢告诉他我在想着他，想着他从前可能爱过什么样的人。他肯定跟什么人在一起过的吧，他又不是一直都那么……喜怒无常和生人勿近。不过，要是我说了，不管是说我在思考这“怪物背后的男人（the man behind the monster）”还是“魔药大师背后的男人（the man behind the Potions Master）”，都会被他丢出教室，外加扣掉格兰芬多的大把分数和一个月的禁闭吧！她庆幸地想起自己临时想起问他关于唱歌的问题。不过，我也的确很感兴趣啊。真等不及听他开口歌唱，他的声音对我真的影响不浅；更别说是唱那般美丽得如同诗句的唱词，我想他的嗓音会因此变得更加能量巨大。

她把一只手放在胸口，试图平复她加速的呼吸和脉搏。先是恐惧，再是欲火焚身，现在再回头经历更甚的恐惧可不是什么好事！她后悔不迭地想，我只要把这些全扔到脑后假装什么都没发生过就好了。斯内普肯定也会这么做的，特别是他今晚什么都没说。她诚挚地希望事情如此。

这个周末发生了太多事了。你只需要做好自己的工作，尽力表演好角色就可以了，没必要为此还心烦意乱，更没必要对一名教师产生迷恋！就算他也对我有感觉……想到这里她心中一疼，他也没法有任何表示。所以这事就连想想都很可笑。更别提你还有N.E.W.Ts要准备，要尽女学生会主席的职责，要为离开学校做更长远的打算，为这打算要做很多准备，还有一场争霸赛要取胜……而这一切最不需要的就是浪费时间和精力想着一段永远不会发生的关系。

她坚决地列举着一项一项她应尽的责任，义正辞严地指责自己抱有那热烈又贪婪的欲念，并坚决地将它们赶出了脑海。她竭尽全力，去忽视掉做出这番决定后那份痛苦的悔意，却又无意识地回想起她刚领略到的那种强加压抑的激情，它不仅闪烁在那魔药大师那双黑曜石般的眼里，同样映也在自己的眼中。

你必须得跟斯内普一起表演。你必须得用专业的态度跟斯内普一起表演。再怀揣着这种感情只会使事情变得复杂，更会让你自己受伤。忘了吧，这事根本没戏。

赫敏侧过了身，这份在千百次的抵制后刚刚得到承认的感情却要被自己封锁，她努力不要为它感到一点点伤心。坚决地要把斯内普推出脑海，她开始在脑子里重读《霍格沃茨，一段校史》，读过那么多遍之后她早已把它默了下来。专心地读着读着，她慢慢进入了梦乡。


	10. 决心与否认

第二天一早罗恩和哈利出现在礼堂的时候，赫敏已经在那里了。她很早就下来，是希望自己会碰见斯内普。她想破了头，想找出个理由来跟他说话，来接近他，却什么都没想出来，结果只好坐在那儿，满怀希望地看着他来到礼堂，在教工席上惯常的位置落座，然后继续偷偷地看他。可她只一次迎上了他的目光，而他立刻便转了开去。

这就更坐实了。赫敏悲剧地想。我肯定表现得像个轻浮极了的小丫头，他厌恶得都不想看我了！至少我今天没有魔药课。或许下次排练的时候我可以挽回一下自己的形象，记住了，要尽可能地表现出专业的态度！要忘记之前发生的那些，希望他也会如此。她暗自翻了翻眼睛，这根本没希望。她埋着头，假装在专心吃早餐，其实根本什么都没吃进去。她心烦意乱极了，以至罗恩和哈利突然在她身边扑通落座时吓了一跳。

“早啊，赫敏，”哈利有点过于欢快地说。

“嘿蜜恩。咦，你怎么这么早就来了。”罗恩观察着她，露出个不快的表情。

赫敏把他俩一个个看过去，挤出一个笑容道，“早，哈利，罗恩。你们昨晚的碰头会怎样？”

罗恩耸耸肩，把自己的盘子盛满香肠。“呃，还行吧。你的怎么样？我们昨晚还找你呢，可是你不在。”忽然，他让盘子落在桌上，转过头用一种极其热切的目光盯着赫敏。“说到这个，你昨晚看见哈利了吗？”

赫敏看了哈利一眼，后者正盯着盘子，脸变红了，而且不肯看她。她转头去看罗恩，心下很是奇怪，于是说，“没啊，怎么了？”

哈利发出了一声几不可闻的叹息，罗恩皱了皱眉。“好吧，我就是说我们没见到你，所以哈利去看你在不在房间里。他去了好一会儿，可是却说你不在那里。我还以为你们俩瞒着我什么秘密呢。不过要是你都说他不在你房间了，我就相信啦。”他给了哈利一个老谋深算的眼神，哈利回以无辜躺枪的表情。

赫敏在他俩之间看来看去，然后对罗恩说，“不是的，我是回房去洗澡了，还一边在听音乐，所以没听见敲门。”她转向哈利，“抱歉，我不是有意不理你的。”她朝哈利柔柔一笑，他却只扯出半个苦笑，几乎立刻就转开了目光，看上去更加面红耳赤。赫敏关心地问，“哈利，你还好吧？”

哈利很快点点头，伸手抓抓头发。“啊，是啊，我很好。那，你还没说呢，昨晚跟斯内普的碰头怎么样啊？”

这下轮到赫敏面红耳赤了，她低下头，“哦，还行吧。他只冲我嚷嚷了没几次。”她挤出个笑容继续道，“说真的，跟前几次相比，他这回简直算是令人愉快的了。”

罗恩哼了一声，翻了个白眼，嘴里塞满了食物说不出话来。哈利弱弱一笑，去拿他的吐司。他决意不去看赫敏的眼睛，这样她就没法发现他昨晚看见她时到底干了什么。终于，三个各怀心事的朋友吃完了早餐，去上早晨的第一节课。

午餐前，下一次见面会的时间发布在了公示板上。赫敏随着人群下楼时看见这告示，悄悄地吞咽了一下。哦，还好。就因为上次在这里发生的事情太可怕，这次就反应这么大，真是可笑。根本不会有更糟的事情发生的，干嘛我要这样紧张？

“上半场圆桌阅读会——周四晚上7:00，礼堂。全体演员要求出席。  
带上你们的剧本。

——导演A.邓布利多

演员试装——周五晚上7:00，礼堂。  
具体时间表待定。  
请严格按照预定时间安排到场。

——导演 A.邓布利多”

周四，好吧，这意味着在下次彩排之前的魔药课上还得跟斯内普碰面，希望到时会顺利！

赫敏耸耸肩，叹了口气，走进礼堂用餐。她扑通一声坐了下来，并且立刻抽出一本书放在桌旁边吃边读。即使她是故意这样分散自己的注意，赫敏还是不由自主地抬眼偷瞧着教工席。斯内普正机械地着午餐，同样也在看书。她稍稍抬了抬头，想看到他在看什么，那看起来像是剧本。

他在看剧本吗？我猜他是在学唱自己的台词吧。一点也不奇怪，他上了心的事情怎会不投入百分百的精力去做好？他是那样专注的一个人……赫敏注视着他，再次感到了那股吸引力。忽然，他飞快地抬起了眼，对上了她的目光。赫敏倒吸了口气，像是偷东西被抓了个正着。

斯内普就那么看着她，面无表情，看了好一会儿。接着，他眨眨眼，重又继续去读剧本。赫敏把目光拽回来，回到自己的书上去。她的脸又开始热了，真是的！管管你自己吧，小丫头！别每次见他就脸红！

一双手忽然蒙住了她的眼睛，眼前变得一片漆黑。赫敏吓了一跳，然后听到一个沙哑的、压抑着笑意的低语呵在她耳边：“猜猜我是谁！猜对了奖励香吻一枚哦。”

赫敏抓住哈利的手呵斥道，“哈-利！别这样！”她一说出他的名字，哈利便笑着抽回了手。赫敏转身要批评他，他却靠过来飞快地亲了她一下。不似他们之前火热缠绵的亲吻，但依旧让赫敏吓了一跳，他们可是在礼堂中央啊。

哈利看看周围正为他方才的大胆举动而窃窃私语的人们，脸上是某种混杂着挑衅却又羞涩的表情。赫敏的脸更红了，尴尬地飞快扫视了一眼周围，同学们都在互相嘀咕呢。她拽过哈利的手，把他拉到身边坐下。

“哈利！真是的！你干嘛要那样？”

她语调中的严肃让哈利有些退却。他看看赫敏，眼睛睁得大大的，紧张地用手挠着头发。“什么？我……好吧，我的意思是……我只是……呃，我只是开个玩笑，没想冒犯你。我很抱歉……”

赫敏有些后悔自己这样突兀了。“没有啦，没关系的。我只是有点吃惊而已。我……我没想到你会这样……这么公开地……我是说，大家都看着我们议论纷纷呢。我想是自从四年级那档子事儿之后我就很反感人们公开秀恩爱了，这不是你的错，我很抱歉自己表现得很差劲。”她抱歉地握一握哈利的手，挤出个勉强的笑容给他。

哈利松了口气，回她以微笑，另一只手握住了她的。“没关系，这没什么。我猜是因为才刚开始，会有点怪怪的，哈？我只是想给你一个惊喜，而且情不自禁地想找些理由吻你……”他的微笑加深为一个调皮的笑容，眼里闪着光。

赫敏低下头，仍旧觉得很是不好意思。她转向餐桌，“好吧，嗯，我们得快点吃，不然要迟到了。”于是两人坐下来吃饭，赫敏又偷眼看了教工席一次，然后半是解脱半是失望地发现斯内普已经走了。

可他是什么时候走的呢？在哈利的小把戏之前，还是之后？她烦心不已，继而又朝自己恼火地哼了一声：那又有什么关系？答案是：根本没什么关系！那么，就把这赶出你的脑海吧。

她正和哈利有一句没一句地讨论着下次排练和试装，罗恩冲了进来，只说了句“哈啰哥儿几个”，就扑通一声坐下来开始把嘴巴塞满食物。哈利和赫敏交换了一个被逗乐和被恶心到的目光，回应了他的招呼，就又继续聊天了，一直聊到他们去上课。

这天晚上，赫敏和哈利加入到了其他在公共休息室的同学中，和大家一起写写作业，听听音乐。哈利建议过两人单独去赫敏的房间，但赫敏想到两人一旦独处会变得多么容易心不在学习上，就立刻拒绝了。罗恩加入了他俩，开始跟哈利讨论明晚的魁地奇训练时间表。哈利的注意力被转移走了，赫敏很是宽慰。她每次抬头都看见那双绿眼睛盯着自己，眼中盛着超乎友情的神采，这真够叫人心烦意乱的了。终于，金妮也过来坐在赫敏身旁。

“嘿，赫敏。还好吗？”金妮兴冲冲地朝她一笑。

赫敏忍住了想笑的冲动。那些女孩对她和哈利的新关系有着一种狂热的兴趣。金妮当然也会感兴趣了，毕竟他们俩也曾约会过。老天哪，她可别是想来跟我“交流经验”的吧！

“哦，还好。你怎样？喜欢你的角色吗？我想你来演梅格一定会很甜美，你知道的。”赫敏微笑以对。

金妮甩了甩一头光泽的过肩长发，快活地耸耸肩。“哦，谢啦。我也知道你演克里丝汀相当棒的。不过，你懂的，我忍不住要想你和哈利演情侣会有多么‘假戏真做’哦……”她别具深意地歪歪脑袋，眨眨眼睛。

赫敏看着她的表情忍不住哈哈大笑。“我就知道你干嘛来的！”她得意地宣布，用一根手指捅了捅对方，金妮装作无辜。

“什么啊？甜美清纯不谙世事如我怎么会？”金妮眼睛睁得大大的，装得一脸高尚，然后皱皱鼻子，坏坏地咧嘴一笑。“是啦，不管怎样，大家都注意到了你们俩的，嗯，小亲密，可以这么说吧？接着他又在午餐时候演了那么一出，我也在想到底怎么回事啊？你们是不是已经在一起了？”她的眼睛闪着八卦的光，靠近了赫敏，一副神秘兮兮的模样。

赫敏翻了个白眼，又瞥一眼哈利，那家伙还在全神贯注地跟罗恩讨论魁地奇呢。她也靠近了金妮，红着脸说，“好吧，是的，我想算是了。”

金妮跳了起来，直拍手，声音是抑制不住的兴奋。“我就知道！快，都告诉我！什么时候的事？进展到哪一步了？你们相处得好吗？我那时候觉得挺好……”最后一句有点儿说笑的意思了，赫敏扮了个鬼脸。

“是这样的，那天我在告示板前昏倒了，醒来时在自己的房间，跟哈利独处。然后他吻了我。仅此而已！”她严正地补充了最后一句，因为金妮的眼睛都开始噼啪往外冒八卦火星了。金妮失望地撅起嘴巴，又促狭一笑，赫敏的口吻缓和了一点，又说了句，“不过我确实感觉不错。”

两个姑娘都咯咯笑了起来。金妮朝赫敏使了个眼色，问道，“这么说，你俩只进展到这个而已了？”

赫敏目瞪口呆，忿忿地道，“说真的，金妮！我们才几天而已！你还想我怎样啊？”

金妮用最实事求是的口吻答道，“好啦，我只是说你这种太久没享受过爱情滋润的姑娘应该抓住机会好好享受。你埋头书本那么久，为了赶走黑魔头付出了那么多努力，你该好好享乐一番了。而且，相信我，这里头好多乐子呢。”金妮本来一片赤诚的表情最后变成了一种对愉悦的回味，她闭上眼，一秒钟后才睁开，看到赫敏震惊地瞪着她。

“哦，得了吧，蜜恩！别装得像你什么都不知道一样！哈利和我在最后一役之前的那个夏天有过相当令人满意的安排呢，想想看你有可能活不长了，这会让一个小伙子变得急不可耐。战争结束后虽然我们和平分手了，但这并不意味着我忘了我们曾经的那些乐趣。”接着她脸上笼上了一层阴云：“说真的，唯一一个坏事的就是罗恩。他太过于保护我了！不过我跟他好好谈了谈，他终于还是消停了。他没太烦你们吧？”她看上去像是这就要去给他一记游走球，赫敏赶紧拦了下去。

“没有！哈利会有点害怕自己太过明显，但我跟罗恩已经谈过了，也是他促成我们俩的。哈利知道罗恩不介意后就变得更加，呃，感情外露了，就像今天……”

金妮笑了，“的确。这么说，没有更多的花边新闻啦，哈？”她哼了一声，赫敏瞪了她一眼。“好吧，好吧，我明白了。不过，什么时候有进展了，你会告诉我的，是吧蜜恩？我是说，也没有比我更值得分享的人啦，再说这种事一半的乐趣就在于事后交流呢！”她又坐着蹦了一下，简直像个圣诞节一大早要收礼物的小孩。

赫敏也觉得金妮说的有理，就点点头。不过关于我对斯内普抱有不该有的感情的事，我是一句也不会跟她说的。那种事最好提也别提。或许我只要无视它们，它们就会自己消失掉了……哈！绝壁没可能。

金妮冲她不怀好意地一笑，投给哈利和罗恩一个宠溺的眼神。“看他们俩。完全没心没肺，还在跟平常一样谈魁地奇。”又回过头来，给了赫敏一个严厉的表情，“你最好可别把哈利踢出局哦，不然罗恩有多快去追你，我就多快回头去追他。我在队里当找球手，这是我最后一次机会跟他同队了，今年我一定要赢！”

赫敏听话地摇摇头，哼了一声。金妮假装紧皱的眉头松了下来，回以一笑。“说真的，赫敏，我为你们俩开心。”她拍拍赫敏的手站了起来。“哎呀好啦，我还是回去写作业吧。斯内普给我们布置了一篇长得要死的论文呢。”她怒气冲冲地皱皱鼻子，又忽然想起什么似的眯着眼睛打量赫敏。“嘿，倒提醒我了，你跟斯内普的碰头会怎么样啊？你真的能做到和他演对手戏吗？”她同情地皱着眉头。“我是说，你看到卡司名单的时候可特别接受不能啊。”

赫敏赶紧低头，把表情调整到一种英勇殉难的状态：“我还能忍。我能行的，毕竟我还有跟哈利的对手戏呢。”她又做出个腼腆的样子来，金妮表示吃惊，然后两个姑娘又笑成一团。

金妮叹了口气，“好了改天再聊吧，蜜恩，我得去床上写我的论文了，这样我一写完就可以睡！晚安。”说完，她打了个哈欠，一脸苦相地挥手走了。

“晚安，金妮。”赫敏松了口气，终于没让金妮疑心她跟斯内普的碰面。不过她是对的，说我值得好好享乐一番的那些话。我是该放松放松了。她朝哈利和罗恩看去，两人正热火朝天地比划着，显然是在讨论明晚的什么飞行战术。赫敏调皮一笑，悄悄贴了过去，然后出其不意地从哈利背后扳过他的头，给了他一个晚安吻。

哈利彻底陷入无语状，罗恩也目瞪口呆地坐在那里，嘴巴大张，直到张成了一个大洞。其他还留在休息室里的格兰芬多们也都大声议论着，对哈利的麻木表情咯咯直笑。赫敏只是对他一笑，看着他的脸变成了粉红色。

“晚安，哈利。”她轻快地说，又走开几步，回头，低声说了句，“做个美梦哦。”她送了个飞吻给他，又顺势招了招手指。赫敏的举动和哈利的呆愣让休息室里爆发出一阵大笑。哈利只能够抬起手无力地挥了一下。

赫敏沾沾自喜地咧嘴一笑，又丢了句欢快的“晚安，罗恩！”给那正笑得气喘吁吁眼泪汪汪的男孩。他冲她挥了挥手臂，笑得话也说不出。赫敏满意地离开了休息室，朝自己的房间走去，陶醉在她小小伎俩的胜利之中。你也会来给我个惊喜吗，哈利·波特？一来一往才公平哦！

星期二过得平淡无奇，除了赫敏还在适应那些小小的牵手和偷吻，还有哈利无所不在的爱慕眼光。上次午餐时哈利的恩爱秀再没发生过，其他同学也就对这对儿新恋人失去了兴趣，不再议论纷纷了。不过，今晚的赫敏还是很高兴能有自己的时间，因为罗恩、哈利和金妮都要去魁地奇训练。

她沉浸在明天一早如何捱过魔药课的思绪里，下决心一定要尽可能地表现得态度敬业又不引人注目，希望斯内普能够无视她。

不管怎样，今早当赫敏跟哈利和罗恩分开、独自前往地窖去上N.E.W.ts级的魔药课时，她依然非常紧张。战争结束后，哈利和罗恩的最后一学年都放弃了魔药课，赫敏为此暗自松了口气：只要他俩不在教室里，斯内普的脾气就没那么反复无常了。现在的魔药课人已经很少了，赫敏也不怕承认，她是很享受这样的课堂里对高端思想的需求。

然而现在，她正竭力想要忘却自己是多么享受斯内普的课堂——为一个完全迥异的理由。她深吸一口气，走进教室，走向她平日里靠前排的座位，平静地拿出上课的东西。

斯内普如一阵黑风扫进教室时，赫敏还是一僵。她把脸上的表情都抹去，礼貌地抬头看着他站在黑板前。斯内普冷峻的目光扫过整个教室，却刚好漏过了她。赫敏呼出了口气，她自己都没意识到她在屏息。

“操作指示在黑板上，现在开始。”斯内普言简意赅地说完，坐到办公桌后的椅子上。赫敏趁着抄指示的当儿偷偷瞥了他一眼，他似乎在看书。她的好奇心再次占了上风，抻长了脖子想去看看他在读什么。

刚一探头，赫敏却立马羞愧地跳了起来：斯内普虽然头都没抬，眼睛却正冷冷地盯着她呢！他一逮到她的目光，便灵巧地拉过一张羊皮纸盖在了他正读着的东西上，挡住了赫敏的视线。接着，他扬起一条眉毛，并且用不知怎么看上去更狠的目光盯住了她。

赫敏为这无声的谴责红了脸，赶忙低下头来，面红耳赤。他在看什么啊？显然他是不想让我看见，我最好还是别去看他了，不然他再做出什么更让我在人前难堪的事来。上帝在上，我已经给了他够多把柄，能让他直把我羞辱到地缝里去了！她自我厌恶地不停磨牙，决心要恢复到跟往常一样，于是专心地盯在手头的指示说明和药材上，绝不抬眼。

还好，她完全沉浸在了自己的魔药制作中，斯内普再怎么来回巡视检查都没让她分心。不过，这也是因为斯内普巡视时离她远远的，才没给他自己惹出更多的麻烦来。

课堂快要结束时赫敏终于完成了她的魔药，满意地看着它。她知道自己做得完全正确，很是自得。直到她把样品交到讲台的时候，赫敏还沉浸其中，都没觉得紧张。她把样品瓶子放在斯内普的讲台上，看到他正在看书，于是本能地瞥了一眼他在看什么。斯内普猛然抬起头来，并且再次拽过羊皮纸把它盖上，可赫敏还是看见了那是剧本。她抬头看他，为他这样遮遮掩掩惊讶不已，并且被那一脸山雨欲来的怒容吓了一跳。

斯内普压低了嗓子嘶嘶地道，“格兰杰小姐！你最好把你那爱管闲事的鼻子伸到别处去！你还要把无可救药的偷窥癖也加到你那万事通的名号上去吗？”

赫敏觉得困惑并且很受伤，想都没想就开口了。“可是，先生，您学唱自己的台词又有什么见不得人的？您获得了那个角色又不是什么秘密了。”

斯内普威胁地眯起了眼睛，赫敏不觉退后了一步，后悔自己怎么没闭紧嘴巴。“格兰芬多扣十分，因为跟教师顶嘴。现在，我建议你回到座位上去，别再发表更多个人见解或流露个人情绪。”最后一个词他是吼出来的，赫敏意识到了他指的是什么，飞快地捂住了嘴，睁大的眼睛里全是恐惧。她颤抖地吸了一大口气，慌忙回到座位上，还在极力忍着被吓出来的泪水。

哦，上帝啊，他知道了，他肯定恨死我了，老天哪，我没脸见他了，太丢人了，天啊……

赫敏抖着手收拾实验台，还好在高级魔药班上她不必跟同学合作了。她安静地坐下，垂着头等着下课，这样她就可以逃离斯内普和她的羞愧了。终于，斯内普站了起来。

“没做完的学生把样品上交，清理实验台。作业为今天所做魔药的适用条件及其使用不当会出现的危险情况，12英寸长。下课。”

他站起身，学生们陆续上交样品摆在他的桌上。赫敏抓起她的东西匆匆离开了，并没有看见一双闪着光芒的、黑曜石般的眼睛追随着她的身影。

剩下的星期三和星期四，赫敏成功地回避着斯内普。她在礼堂吃饭时不再看他，更是离他的地窖远远的。不过，下一次彩排上的见面已经不远了。

当我进到礼堂吃早餐时她已经在那里了。我倒很吃惊她那两个跟班并没跟她在一起。从眼角余光看去，我能看见她正注视着我落座。绝不要看她。专心吃饭。她又低头了，我赶忙抓住机会看了她一眼，她正心不在焉地扒拉着食物，与往日高贵不可一世的样子大相径庭。

无疑她正后悔着昨晚所流露出的一切。我哼了一声，觉得荒谬不已。拜托，哪里是后悔流露，她是在后悔一开始就抱有这种感觉吧！那无疑是大错特错的感情。她是被这出音乐剧套牢了，没关系的，别放在心上。她绝不可能是对你有什么感觉，所以别再想了！

我迫使自己专心吃早餐，回到我那空虚寂寞冷的日子里去。可头皮忽然一阵发麻，我抬头一看，她正盯着我。我怕她看出她对我的影响有多深，赶忙转开了目光，装作根本没想看她的样子。

终于她的两个小伙伴出现了，我抓住他们聊天的机会打量起她来。波特坐得离她那样近，我仍旧觉得嫉妒。看他那德行吧，还是个青得发涩的小孩儿！他根本不敢看她，哼。也许他们俩根本不会维持多久。

这个想法稍稍鼓舞了我，我离开礼堂，为新的一天做好了准备。

我随着众人朝告示板走去，发现下一次排练的时间表已经出来了。星期四，上半场，很好。我到那时应该已经把上半场的词完全学会了。要是我非得参加这场闹剧不可，我就要让他们看看，西弗勒斯·斯内普做事绝不会高不成低不就！再说了，我拒绝被那个万事通比下去。

我拿了剧本去吃午餐，想要利用好时间抓紧学会。

正读着，在脑海中练习着台词，那股头皮发麻的感觉又来了。一抬头，格兰杰果然又盯着我，还一脸凄苦。我一碰到她的目光她便立刻僵住了，还试图藏起那目光中令我震惊不已的渴望。老天，她还对我有感觉？我的心突然跳了一下，我赶忙低头看剧本，刻意地作出一张毫无表情的脸。

慢慢地我意识到自己只是在盯着剧本看，却一个字也读不下去了。胃里泛起一股躁动，我开始觉得她会不会真的对我有感觉。心中那个脆弱的小人儿小心翼翼地张开眼，想要迎住因这想法而生出的那份暖意。我抬起眼睛再次去看她，却看到了波特给她的吻。

那脆弱的小人儿被席卷而来的怒火狠狠地压了回去。我痛苦万分地站起身，把剧本都攥出了褶子。我粗重地喘息着如同喷火，竭力想要维持镇静。看着他们那样手牵着手，我再也忍不了了，唐突地转身，昂首阔步地离开了礼堂。

我果断地投入全副精力做回原来的那个自己，誓要在排练时气场全开。我努力地不去想她，可音乐剧的情节却把她牢牢拴在我身旁。我抓紧一切时间在练台词，吃饭的时候，上课的时候，在自己房间里……至少我看剧本的时候可以不用看那该死的波特围着她转。感谢梅林他已经不上魔药课了！

周三早上，当我进到教室的时候，我看见格兰杰僵住了。但我没有特别去留意她，她甭想再玩弄我。

“操作指示在黑板上，现在开始。”

我坐下，开始再次温习台词。她就坐在我前面，我能感到她又在注意我了。我没有动，只透过睫毛抬眼看她。她显然是想看看我在读什么，多管闲事的小丫头！忽然，她看见了我的目光，跳了起来。我特地拽过一张羊皮纸盖住剧本，还朝她扬了扬眉毛。她看上去尴尬极了，赶忙低下头去继续作业，脸红透了。

课堂还在继续，我不时地下去巡视几圈，却刻意回避了她。我想要压制那种被她背叛的感觉，可每次想到她跟波特在一起，那种感觉就又深了一层。我怒不可遏地把自己扔进剧本里，把除了台词的念头都抛开去。

忽然，格兰杰一下子站在我桌前，而且公然窥视我在看什么。她还是看到了，我那么明显地躲着她却还让她看到了。我气极了，一下子扯过羊皮纸盖住剧本，瞪视着她。

我死死地按住想要冲她大吼的欲望，仅仅挤出近乎耳语的嘶声。“格兰杰小姐！你最好把你那爱管闲事的鼻子伸到别处去！你还要把无可救药的偷窥癖也加到你那万事通的名号上去吗？”

她的表情很是困惑，“可是，先生，您学唱自己的台词又有什么见不得人的？您获得了那个角色又不是什么秘密了。”

“见不得人”？“秘密”？好啊，格兰杰小姐，我还傻乎乎地为你那“见不得人”的“秘密”纠结呢，现在我可明白了。你怎么敢耍我……一股苦涩的怒意汹涌而来，让我舌根泛酸。我再也忍不住，吐口而出道，“格兰芬多扣十分，因为跟教师顶嘴。现在，我建议你回到座位上去，别再发表更多个人见解或流露个人情绪。”我满意地看着她，如同一个伤者回击了攻击者那般看着那番话正中其要害。她飞快地用手捂住嘴巴，睁大的眼里全是恐惧。望着那双蓄起泪水的眼睛，我有点羞愧，但还是无情地把它压制了下去，看着她踉跄地退回到座位上。

她落座，低着头，看上去憔悴不堪。我不知怎地竟冒出一丝同情，可我马上用她和波特接吻的画面把这点同情镇压了回去。终于，课堂结束，我站起身来。

“没做完的学生把样品上交，清理实验台。作业为今天所做魔药的适用条件及其使用不当会出现的危险情况，12英寸长。下课。”

其他学生陆续来交作业，我看着她飞快地收拾东西，然后近乎落荒而逃。我在内心里同自己交战着，是否我对她太过冷酷无情？我情不自禁地目送她的离去，心里想着，是否我又一次毁掉了一个可能会使我脱离孤苦生涯的机会？那个女孩多年来对我表示出那么多的尊重和仰慕，我却用轻蔑把她从身边推走了。

想到明晚的排练我再次不安起来，灾难还在后头呢……有时我真觉得死亡才更仁慈。


	11. 第一次排练的惊喜

晚餐时分的礼堂再一次变得士气高涨，卡司成员们正等着第一次上半场圆桌阅读会的开始，所有人都早已拿好了剧本。一些格兰芬多的甚至已经把音乐盒摆上了桌，不过麦格瞪了他们一眼后，就把音量调得极低了。

终于，不参演的人都离开了，剩下的人们都站着，等待邓布利多召唤出圆桌来开阅读会。7:00，他站了起来，朝大门摆摆手关上了门，又挥挥魔杖变走了那些长桌和长凳。最后，像之前一样，他召唤出了一圈座椅。

纳威满脸困惑，靠了靠罗恩问，“圆桌子在哪儿啊？怎么只有椅子。”罗恩只耸了耸肩，同样困惑。

邓布利多听到他俩的对话笑了笑，眼睛比平时眨得更快了。他转向站在一处的卡司们，示意他们坐到椅子上去。“各位，请坐吧。我料想‘圆桌阅读会’这个术语可能会让某些人困惑，我也觉得这个术语用在这里并不确切，不过今晚这里的确没有圆桌子。我们只需要各自坐下，一起把上半场过一遍。不过，也许这个术语指的其实是我们将要把剧本绕着桌子唱上‘一圈’呢。不过当然了，我们也没有桌子，但也并不需要桌子……”他自顾自地说下去，像是边自言自语边走向自己的座位。学生们交换着有趣的目光，也落座了。

麦格教授和特里劳妮在同组的学生之间坐下，斯内普一直站到只剩一把椅子，才很响地叹着气坐下。

邓布利多打开了剧本，在他的音乐盒上按了几个键。其他卡司也纷纷打开剧本，响起一阵翻纸页的沙沙声。邓布利多面带笑容地扫视一圈后，说，“我们会放无唱词的伴奏音乐，每到剧本和录音不重合的地方会停顿一下。我希望你们都经过了充分的练习，对角色也足够熟悉了。有些地方我们也会暂停多来几遍，尤其是那些需要多人多重唱的部分。请记住，这只是第一次试唱，我不期待你们表现完美，但也别浪费了这一次演绎角色的机会。现在，我们就开始……”

他被科林·克里维和罗恩·韦斯莱的声音一起打断了。邓布利多停住话头，疑惑地抬起头来，“怎么？你们有问题吗？”

他俩互相看了看，罗恩点点头看着邓布利多，清了清喉咙，努力要让自己听上去若无其事。“是这样，先生，我们只是在想你什么时候会施那个唱歌咒语给我们。你说过我们第一次排练的时候就可以用。所以，如果我们非得唱歌不可，嗯，我们就是想要唱得好听点儿！”一圈人里好多都在猛点头支持罗恩，他笑了笑。科林则是一脸放松下来的表情。

邓布利多看着周围一张张满怀希望而又带着不确定的脸，笑了。“就是啊，我是这么说的，韦斯莱先生。你相当正确。请原谅我忘了这个吧，毕竟我还是个新手导演啊。”他眨眨眼，自嘲一笑。“好了，如果你想要被施上咒语的，请举手。”各出都有人举起手来，他在圈子里走来走去，用魔杖指着一个个人，并一遍遍地念道，“声动梁尘。”

快要走完一圈时他走到斯内普身边，停了一会儿，注意到他并没举手。但他想斯内普也不能像个学生一样举手，于是问道，“西弗勒斯，给你也来一个？”

斯内普的回答在一圈人里激起了讶异的涟漪，只听他冷冷地答道，“不用。谢谢，校长。”

邓布利多的眼中闪动着惊讶，点点头，给最后几个人施完了咒语。他最后扫视一圈，确保没漏下什么人，这时他留意到斯内普正闲闲地靠在椅背上，松松地把手臂抱在胸前，一条腿伸着，另一条折在椅子下头。但吸引邓布利多注意的，还是他手中没拿剧本。

他轻轻皱了皱眉头，看着他说道，“西弗勒斯？你是忘了拿剧本？需要我再召唤一本给你吗？告示板上通知了要带剧本的。”最后一句已经带了些许责备。

斯内普考量地看了看邓布利多，假笑道，“不用了，先生，我不是忘了带，也不用再拿一本给我，我没带来是因为我不需要它。”他自鸣得意地飞快扫了一眼赫敏，接着回来看着校长。一圈人中又泛起了一圈震惊的涟漪，赫敏不禁惊奇地注视着斯内普。

他一定没在开玩笑。他看起来那么成竹在胸，而且也从没不服从过邓布利多。我的天……这么说他要亲自唱了，而且还把整个上半场都背下来了，哈？真是越来越有意思了！

邓布利多看到了斯内普眼中闪烁着挑战的光芒，心知最好不要再跟他计较。好吧，既然他想这么做，就随他的意最好。于是简单地冲他点点头，转身打开了音乐盒。音乐盒开启的刹那，大家全都绷紧了神经，西莫的长声开启了序幕：“成交（Sold）！”

西莫和贾斯廷流畅地对完了拍卖会一幕。哈利开口唱出第一句，就高兴地发现自己的声音变得抑扬顿挫；他冲赫敏和罗恩大大一笑，所有的格兰芬多都回以笑容。接着，序曲奏响了，每个人都安静下来，等着潘西开场。有些学生对此很是期待，期待她是怎样唱得不忍倾听。不过还好，她没唱太糟，也没跑调，不过并没有唱出角色该有的意大利口音。看她没搞砸，一些格兰芬多的学生交换着失望的表情。他们可是盼着想要收集这笑料来取笑那些斯莱特林的，这些年来他们可没少忍受潘西和她那帮斯莱特林朋友的冷嘲热讽，正想抓住机会予以反击呢。

在《汉尼拔》一幕中，邓布利多不得不中止音乐好多次，因为有好多对白被漏掉了。轮到德拉科的时候他操起了一口浓重的意大利口音，唱得极其沾沾自喜。连纳威都没打磕巴地唱完了他的台词，还带着一股子出乎意料的命令口吻。

终于，进行到了克里斯汀的“把我想起（Think of Me）”。赫敏眼睛盯着地板，在这么多人面前唱歌还是有一点紧张。不过一旦她开口唱，众人的脸上便都浮起了笑意。哈利笑得特别灿烂，都快赶上邓布利多了。赫敏那纯净而清澈的音质简直不可思议，每个人都沉浸在了聆听她歌唱的愉悦里。

要是赫敏这时候抬头看一眼的话，她就会看见一张张非常享受的面孔，而且会觉得非常荣幸。不过事实是，她完全错过了斯内普对她歌声强烈反应：他整个人都一阵悸动。震惊取代了他的镇静，他就那样凝视着她，言语和动作统统失灵。好长一会儿他才找回了镇定，并恢复了他惯常摆出的那副漠不关心的姿势。不过，要是谁敢看他一眼的话，他们还是能发现他刻意放松的姿态下不时颤动的身躯。他们或许也会注意到他的摇晃和呼吸的速度，更别提他那双黑得不可思议的眼睛里闪烁的火花。

不过，没人看着斯内普。他们都被赫敏吸引去了。

哈利一边大大地咧着嘴巴在笑，一边唱完了他的歌，赫敏也随即毫不费力地攀上整首歌曲的最高音，结束了她的演唱；其他卡司们听得沉浸其中，邓布利多兴奋地关上了音乐盒，好要把赫敏大大地赞扬一番。

“我得说，亲爱的，这真是太棒了！你的嗓音天生丽质！哦，我很确信——毫无疑问！——我们将会赢得这场比赛。而且这是你与生俱来的能力，甚至都无需用到魔法！哦，这简直太棒了，真的是太棒了……”

周围响起了其他人的一片低声赞同，赫敏羞红了脸。她四下看着每一个赞扬她的人，并回以感谢。但当她的目光划过斯内普，她惊住了：他的眼中似有万千言语，和她极力忽视的自己的感受一样。有那么一瞬间，她的目光直达他的眼底，立时便沦陷在那催眠般的注目之中。接着，她强自拉开了目光，困惑而羞愧地低下了头。

他那是什么意思呀，那样看着我？他肯定不是那个意思，昨天在课堂上都那样对我了。你肯定是弄错了，是因为这该死的音乐剧！它扭曲了现实，让本来平常的事情看上去意味深长！其实很可能只是他发现你唱得好，就像其他人一样，只不过不像其他人那样愿意说出来。别纠结这个了，往前看吧，把注意力集中到音乐剧上来。

邓布利多欢欣地感叹着，让米勒娃继续她的对白。邓布利多播放音乐的时候，斯内普直视着赫敏，唱道，“精彩，精彩，极其精彩（Bravi, bravi, bravissimi）……”

卡司组里又一阵轰动，这次是因为斯内普那仅仅四小节的唱词便能造成的回响，金妮还差点没接上她的词。惊讶的氛围渐渐淡去了，这一场一直进行到了剧院经理和拉乌尔来到更衣室，又到了拉乌尔和克里斯汀的二重唱。赫敏和拉乌尔唱完最后一句，邓布利多再次放起音乐，奏出微微颤抖又紧锣密鼓的前奏，引出了魅影的第一首歌。

大家忽然一齐抬起头来，听斯内普沉声怒斥道：“无礼的男孩（Insolent boy）！……”他的目光直逼哈利，赫敏畏惧地看着斯内普，听着他那醇美而中气十足的嗓音，一股悸动传遍全身。其余的卡司成员都瞠目结舌地坐在那儿，完全被斯内普出人意表的歌声惊呆了。

赫敏唱出回答时，她的目光已经完全离不开斯内普。终于，斯内普唱着唱着，他的眼神划过她，同她紧锁在一起。

他垂下目光，开始了他那低沉的、催眠般的引诱：“我是你的音乐天使，来我身边吧，音乐天使（I am your Angel of Music. Come to me Angel of Music）……”

这天鹅绒般的嗓音在赫敏体内引发了一阵战栗的回应。她的目光变得痴迷，都没听到哈利在叫喊什么。唱出第一句如诗般的歌词时，她的眼皮都在颤抖。唱完第一段，整个礼堂都陷入了饱含期待的肃静。

斯内普深吸一口气，在椅子上坐直了身体，中气十足地吟唱出自己的部分。围坐一圈的人们从赫敏看到斯内普，又从斯内普看回到赫敏，随着歌唱的轮换而交替。只有寥寥几人他们俩对唱的空档期间配唱伴奏中的和音。

斯内普眯起了眼睛，唱道，“极尽所有幻想，你始终心知肚明：那谜一样的男人啊（In all your fantasies, you always knew, that man and mystery）……”赫敏顺从地垂下了眼睛，接唱道：“都在你身上（were both in you）。”然后两人对上目光，合唱副歌；斯内普的声音开始变得低沉而沙哑：“唱吧，我的音乐天使（Sing, my Angel of Music）。”

赫敏开始攀上了高音：她闭着眼，让斯内普用低沉而饱满的声音敦促着她，诱导她攀上一个个更高的音阶。她越唱越高，他愈引愈烈，到了最后，他咆哮一声“为我唱（Sing for me）！”让赫敏达到了最高音，她的头向后仰去，亮出还在颤动的喉头，直到曲终的音符慢慢消散在礼堂的上方。

所有人都被赫敏惊艳到了，没人注意到哈利尴尬的脸红和他在椅子上不舒服的扭动。他把剧本紧紧捂在大腿上，遮盖着自己因赫敏的演唱而唤起的记忆所引发的鼓胀。

斯内普的心脏剧烈地跳动着，享受着周围的人们满脸敬畏地仰视他的感觉。但赫敏吸引了他的注意：那狂野的最高潮后，她重重地喘息着，脸上漫起一片潮红。她慢慢将仰起的头转回到水平，睁开了眼，迎上了斯内普的眼睛。

她的目光满是惊奇，教他胸口一紧：那样愉悦，那样自豪，还有一点悲伤的神气。他困惑于她的悲伤，也享受了一会儿自己的表演带来的满足感。西弗勒斯现在无比庆幸自己已经学完了上半场的台词，这样他就可以边唱边盯着赫敏了。

他想要用自己的演唱功力甩她几条街，想让她看看她并没比他强到哪去。而且，从心底里，他想要再次激发曾经从她身上见过的那种感觉，虽然他不会承认这一点。

他开始了“夜之乐章（Music of the Night）”，低回婉转的嗓音吞吐着如诗般美妙的唱词，着意刻画每一个能影响到赫敏的细微处。他满足地看着赫敏近乎沉醉在乐章里，全然被他蛊惑着，目光一刻不曾离开他。当他唱到这一句，“让你的灵魂牵引你去到渴望的所在！唯有那时你才真正属于我（Let your soul take you where you long to be! Only then can you belong to me）”，她睁圆了眼眸，呼吸变得急促。他捕捉到了她燃着热意的感应，并感到一阵回应般的颤动贯穿全身，汇聚成小腹处的一抹悸动。

这样一来，他的长声吟唱有了更深的意味：“触碰我，相信我，品尝每一丝感受！美梦从此开启，臣服于你心中的黑暗（Touch me, trust me, savour each sensation! Let the dream begin, let your darker side give in）……”她近乎眩晕的战栗让他一阵心跳加速，这才察觉他才是那个“沉醉不知归（intoxicated）”的人。纵然他的理智竭力叫喊着小心谨慎，可那邪魅还是占了上风。

与此同时，哈利正看着赫敏，回忆着她昨晚听到这首曲子时的表现。看到她再次这般沉醉在歌声里，他有点不自在：让她如此性奋的竟是斯内普的歌声。他看看那两人，发觉他们之间的电流几可触及，简直要在空气中噼啪爆响。哈利皱着眉头，十分不快。

夜之乐章结束了，所有人都像刚回过神似的晃晃脑袋，试图从斯内普那柔情似水的演唱中跳脱出来。斯内普只扫了他们一眼，众人都在椅子上挪来挪去，慌乱地翻着剧本跟上进度。他深深呼吸，但喘息得并不重。他浑身洋溢着炽热的烈火，注视着赫敏。

赫敏正把自己坐直了，只搭了椅子的边儿，好让自己呼吸更通畅。她的眼神依旧有些痴迷，神色则是一种紧绷的专注，急切地想弄清楚斯内普对她做了什么，他那强有力的、催眠般的演唱为她煨起了一锅将要沸腾的热意。

过了一会儿，她温柔地唱起克里斯汀偷走魅影的面具前的曲调。接着，音乐变幻了，她为接下来要发生的事做好了准备，竭力使自己不要听到斯内普的咆哮就畏缩：“该死的！你这好奇的潘多拉（Damn you! You little prying Pandora）……”

纳威吓得差点直接从椅子上翻过去；拉文德和帕瓦蒂紧紧拉着彼此的手，倒吸一口气；卢娜则只是把眼睛睁得比往常更大地看着斯内普；罗恩脸色发白，金妮抽了口冷气，而哈利皱起了眉头；甚至特里劳妮都举起一只颤抖的手抚上了胸口，戴着厚酒瓶底的眼睛瞪得大大的。几乎所有的学生都吓得面容失色。

赫敏只能告诉自己这不过是表演，才能强自迎住他的怒火。第一声怒喝砸过来时她紧紧地闭上了眼睛，才刚睁开一条小缝儿，就看见了斯内普怒睁着双眼，鼻孔都向外喷火，冲她接着咆哮着“诅咒你（Curse you）！”接着，他的目光变得更加深沉，周身也不再蓬勃着怒意。他倾身朝向赫敏，低柔地唱出了“我的样子，比你想象中更加诡异（Stranger than you dreamt it）……”

他的面容看上去比往日更加冷峻，赫敏觉得自己的心在飞向他，想要唤回那张脸上的活气，想要安抚他的伤痛。一句“恐惧可以转变成爱（Fear can turn to love）”让她屏息，他的声音愈发低沉，最后那句“偷偷地、偷偷地（secretly, secretly）……”已然近乎耳语。而接下来的一句破碎的哽咽简直让赫敏震惊：“哦，克里斯汀（Oh, Christine）……”她眼见到他眼中的晶莹，不禁胸口一紧，不知不觉地倾向他。

斯内普闭上眼睛，垂下了头。他深吸了口气，重新坐回座椅，再次睁开眼睛时已经完全恢复原样：脸孔如同面具般毫无表情。他快速朝赫敏看了一眼，又移开目光，唱道，“来吧，我们得回去了。那两个经营我剧院的傻瓜一定正急着找你。（Come, we must return. Those two fools who run my theatre will be missing you.）”唱完，他靠回椅背，坐回之前那漠不关心的姿势，手臂环在胸前，高高扬起眉毛蔑视周围的人们。乐曲中间是一段凝重的沉默，每个人都不同程度地用膜拜的目光看向斯内普，而在他威胁的瞪视下，大多数人又匆忙移开了目光。

赫敏沉到她的座椅里，因歌唱的发力和对斯内普热情的回应而颤抖不已。太庆幸她可以休息一会儿才需要继续演唱，她现在已经满脑子浆糊，需要沉浸在自己的思考中，以平复她在这么短的时间里受到的接连不断的震撼。

泰瑞·布特准时接上了他的台词，但在斯内普的一番疾风骤雨的演唱之后，他的表演还是稍为逊色。麦格唱着自己的唱词，丢给斯内普一个考量的神色。她一条眉毛高抬着，唱道，“他的目光能将你烧成灰烬（he will burn you with the heat of his eyes）”。斯内普则只是还了她一个更甚的表情，一条眉毛扬得更高。两人对了个平手，麦格瞪了他一眼，暗示了他须得对她做出解释，这才回到自己的剧本上。斯内普只笑了笑，哼了一声。

“字条（Notes）”这场开始了，纳威再次试着表现出刚愎自用的样子来，只打了几个磕巴。罗恩则用志得意满的腔调大声谈笑。两人的演出可谓极其成功——无疑是他们晚上在宿舍偷偷练习的结果——甚至在两人一句接一句几乎是话赶话的那段也同样流畅。他们快要唱完时，哈利插了进来，三个人交谈着直到潘西怒火冲天地上场。

麦格和金妮终于登场了，斯内普悠然自得地读着他的“字条（Note）”，为这字里行间表达出的侮辱轻慢而露出愉悦的邪笑。他用一种与人交谈中轻快的调子朗读着，直到最后一句，“若是以上要求不能引起重视，你们就将面临难以想象的灾难！（Should these commands be ignored, a disaster beyond your imagination will occur.）”他以阴沉不祥的语调作为结束。

这一场剩下的部分很是杂乱，邓布利多在过这场多重唱的部分来回放了很多遍，让每个人都单独唱了一遍自己的声部，最后才让大家一起合唱。斯内普的耐心在这冗长的排演中一点点消耗殆尽，站起身来向礼堂边走去，召唤出一张小桌、一罐冰水和杯子。他给自己倒了一杯，痛饮了一口，冰凉的水流顺着喉咙滑过。没想到只唱了这么一会儿，他的嗓子就变得这样发紧。

可是你唱得相当用力，只是不习惯而已。你肯定能熬制出一剂魔药来保养嗓子，帮助缓解喉咙的不适期。他暗自记下，过后要查查书找到一种魔药来。

赫敏在他站起身时就注意他了。她之前一直沉浸在自己的思考中，直到被其他人的练习和声扰乱。这首歌是相当复杂的，她自己稍后也有这种多重唱的曲目，于是她集中注意地观察邓布利多是如何操练他们。但斯内普一起身离开了，赫敏的注意力就再次深深扎到他身上去了。她看着他的长袍在身后旋起，走向墙边，魔杖优雅地一挥召唤出那张桌子。

还嘲笑别人“傻乎乎地挥舞魔杖”呢，他自己就很长于此道。赫敏又是一阵尴尬的心荡神驰：他那双手做别的会不会也那样优雅娴熟？哦，看在梅林的份儿上，别又来了！

她偷看到了那冰水罐子，立刻想到了冰凉沁入焦渴的喉咙会有多爽。还没唱多久，她已经感到嗓子又疲惫又紧绷了。我只需要每天练习来找回从前的状态，这样就不会损伤嗓子了。她忽然就觉得特别渴，于是站了起来，尽量不引人注目。邓布利多看见她的意图，只点了点头。她悄悄地走向了那张桌子……以及斯内普。

斯内普从眼角瞥见了她朝他走来，僵住了。赫敏来时他已经换上了那副跟冰水罐子一样冰冷的脸色。赫敏紧张地吞咽了一下，做出礼貌的征询表情。

“教授，可以给我也来点水吗？”

他打量了她一会儿，看着她的眼睛四下乱转，双颊绯红。他慢条斯理地拿起水罐，倒了杯水，然后朝水杯微微一偏头。赫敏拿过杯子，手有点抖，点了点头。

“谢谢，先生。我很久没像今天这样唱这么久了，喉咙有点不舒服。”斯内普抽了抽嘴角。

“的确。”

赫敏咽了口水，越过杯子的边儿抬头看他。犹豫着，她稍稍放下杯子提议道，“我知道一种汤力水可以缓解用嗓过度，如果您愿意试试看的话，先生。那算不上什么魔药，但我之前用过效果很好。”他怀疑地扬起眉毛，她连忙补充道。

他又沉默地看了她一会儿，“我想我应该更信任自己的魔药技艺，而非麻瓜做的混合物，谢谢你。”

赫敏受挫地转开头，斯内普又察觉到了两人之间的电流。他故作漫不经心地看着窗外，其实一直在盯着她在窗外的倒影。他看得出她正自我矛盾着，终于深吸一口气张开了双唇，转头看着他。

“教授……”

斯内普夸张地翻翻眼睛，侧了侧头表示他听见了。

她板了板肩膀，继续道，“我只想告诉您我很高兴您决定亲自演唱。您的歌声……真是……”她有点磕磕绊绊，没能说完，只好做了个鬼脸。

斯内普转向她，目光强硬地盯进她的眼里。“真是什么，格兰杰小姐？”

她看进她的眼，被夺走了呼吸。一朵小小的微笑绽放在唇边。“我说对了，您懂的。”她意味深长地说。

他皱眉，放下杯子环起臂膀。“说对什么？”他威胁地问。

赫敏几乎屏息，“我早就知道如果您肯给一件事情机会的话，您都会做得如此令人印象深刻。”

斯内普惊讶地睁大了眼睛。都不用摄神取念，他能看出她有多真诚。一股暖流从心底涌出，他目光灼热地凝视着她，站得更近，俯视着她仰起的面庞。她的呼吸乱了节奏。

他用丝滑的嗓音慢条斯理地说话了，“格兰杰小姐，当我问你问题，我期待一个答案。现在把你的话说完，我的歌声怎么了？”

赫敏眨了好几下眼，却找不出词来回答。最终她张开嘴巴，斯内普扬起一条眉毛，等着她的答案。她犹疑不定，“就是……呃，是……好吧，先生，我……嗯……它让我……呃，就是说，它是……很……能唤起情感的。”

斯内普微微一笑，低声呢喃，“那么它究竟唤起了你的何种情感，格兰杰小姐？”赫敏张着嘴巴发不出声，她赶忙又闭上了，满脸红晕。“你的口才似乎失灵了，但我确实记得你说过我很了解自己嗓音的影响力。那么到底是什么影响力？我在课堂上看到的影响力只有恐惧和憎恨，可还有别的？”他嘲弄地添了一句。

赫敏睁大了眼，倒抽了口气。“有啊！我是说，是的，当然你唱歌的时候大家不是怕你……”她有头没尾。

斯内普眯着眼听她半真半假的回答，皱起了眉。“啧，啧，格兰杰小姐……”

他毫无准备地看到赫敏对他简单几个字的强烈反应，但他记得上次对她说这几个字的时候发生了什么。那一直被她死死压抑的情感忽然迸发出来，洋溢全身，而他也感到了自己的回应。

他们都站在那里，双目睁圆，目不转睛地凝视进对方的灵魂深处。斯内普感到自己下腹一抽，又是一阵晕眩。赫敏也退后一步，整个身体如同一张紧绷过度的弓。斯内普像只落水狗一般晃晃身子，慌乱地拿起水杯，几口喝光了剩下的水。冰水的凉意泛过周身，他的每个毛孔都渗出了冷气。

两人都竭力找回冷静，看着卡司小组的方向。邓布利多已经把“歌剧红伶（Prima Donna）”给每个人都单独过了好几遍，现在已经开始合唱了。斯内普和赫敏沉默地站着，避开彼此的目光，都假装专心于排练。

一首曲子唱到尾声，赫敏想起来斯内普也有戏份。她刚要转身对他说，却遇上了他一个坚决的手势划过她面前。斯内普拿出了魔杖，指着自己的喉咙低声念道：“声音洪亮”。正当歌曲快要结束时，他开口了，“那么，就让我们正式宣战吧（So, it is to be war between us）！”

他的声音响彻礼堂，所有人的吓了一大跳，包括赫敏，正用欣喜异常的眼光注视着他。其他人唱完了这首歌的最后几句，斯内普也对自己念了“悄声细语”，还给了赫敏一个沾沾自喜的假笑。她回以羞怯的微笑，斯内普移开了目光，再次对她的回应不知所措。

又是这样，她是这么地坦白赤裸！可她还在跟那个蠢人波特纠缠不清，不可能是真的在对我表达那种意思。很可能她是处于初恋的挣扎中，他苦着脸想道，而你只不过不幸成为了她过剩荷尔蒙催动下的情感炮灰！她对你根本不可能有什么感觉，动动脑子吧，兄弟！那简直可笑……

赫敏一直偷眼看着斯内普，她能清楚地看见他咬紧牙关绷住的线条。在他自鸣得意地朝她笑完后，就一直避着她，目光变得更加阴沉，睫毛低垂着。那一抹假笑变成了冷硬的紧绷，下颌也开始不断阖动。

他在心烦什么呢？看上去像在饱受煎熬。可他不是已经决定好好参加音乐剧了吗，甚至刚一排演就以如此令人印象深刻的方式参与了进来。为什么现在他这么不高兴？是什么让他看上去这样悲惨？赫敏咬着嘴唇苦思。

哦，去他的！你刚才可能又冒犯他了，像个花痴一样盯着他！难怪他看上去那么悲惨，你会想被一个没感觉的人整天这样追着吗？当然不了！而且你这样也让自己更尴尬了，干得真漂亮！或许你可以找人给你来个一忘皆空，这样你就能忘了自己有多羞！真可惜你没法也给他来一个，不然你俩不就都可以摆脱这整个的荒唐事儿！老天哪，姑娘，饶了那可怜的男人吧，别再让他更不自在了……

赫敏匆忙喝完她的水，放下杯子再次转向斯内普。“抱歉，先生，我想我该回到小组里去了。谢谢您肯分杯水给我。”她紧张地看着他，等着回答。

斯内普绷住后背和脖子，只低下眼睛俯视她。赫敏的脸上清楚地写着尴尬，却又令人惊叹地一脸决意，表现出礼貌和专业，尽管其中还饱含着羞愧。我打赌换了其他绝大多数的女孩都会哭鼻子然后跑开的，而她却还站在这里，感谢着我……

他又听见了那个不断重复的声音：瞧啊，她不是个女孩了，你总是忘记这一点！她是个女人……想到这个他只希望自己没脸红，斯内普僵硬地一点头，说，“当然，格兰杰小姐。”一阵尴尬的停顿，两人都试图不让彼此看到自己正盯着对方。斯内普还是脸红了，恼羞成怒地扔下一句，“那么很好，你可以走了。”

赫敏赶紧点头回到座位上去，斯内普竭力不去看她走路时身体是怎样地摇曳生姿。卡司现在已经开始演唱“哑仆（Il Muto）”了，他又往后靠了靠，没准备好回到座位上去。看着邓布利多带着卡司们唱完这一场，几乎没用到音乐盒，因为只有几个片段是录音里有的。

终于轮到他演唱了，他依然站在礼堂一角，再次给自己施了个“声音洪亮”后威吓地咆哮道：“难道我没有指示你们，五号包厢要空出来吗？（Did I not instruct that Box Five was to be kept empty?）”几个人猛地把头扭向他，瞪大了眼睛看着。斯内普借此机会重新回到了卡司组里，尚走到一半，他威胁地说，“您说蛤蟆，女士？或许你自己才是一只蛤蟆。（A toad, Madame? Perhaps it is you who are the toad.）”他慢慢又走几步，潘西唱着唱着发出了嘎嘎的怪叫；他停下来，双臂抱在胸前，发出了一阵恶魔般的大笑。

赫敏强撑着自己，心知他在这一场中的笑声是多么令人闻而生畏，在他俩第一次碰头会上她就领教过了。手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩一粒粒暴起，她环顾四周，留意到许多人都在用崇拜的眼神看着斯内普。另一些女孩——还有纳威——则决心一眼不看他，显然是吓坏了。

他的笑声随着潘西那可怕的嘎嘎大叫越唱越响，赫敏趁机瞥了他一眼，却看到了一幅奇异的景象：斯内普正邪笑着，双肩随着笑声而持续抖动——那笑声十分响亮，却极其怪异。他放下环着的手臂，大笑地叫道：“看哪！她要把那大吊灯给唱下来啦！（Behold! She is singing to bring down the chandelier!）”

罗恩不得不给了纳威一杵，才让他来得及说词。纳威听上去就像他平时在魔药课上被吓坏了一样，简直调不成调。芭蕾舞的那一幕开始了，布凯被套索吊着从舞台上空坠了下来。斯内普漫不经心地回到座位坐下，假笑着。他给了赫敏一个沾沾自喜的眼神，后者回了他一个恍惚笑容，轻轻摇着头，满脸敬畏。

又是满场的混乱，赫敏带走了哈利扮演的拉乌尔。斯内普的表情也随之由玩味和沾沾自喜变成了阴沉沉的怒容。

赫敏两眼放空地盯着地板，机械地跟哈利合唱起来。哈利一边看着自己的台词，一边不断地偷看着赫敏。当赫敏唱到“那样地扭曲、变形，在黑暗之中简直不似人形（so distorted, deformed, it was hardly a face, in that darkness）……”时，哈利瞥了斯内普一眼，却发现他正对自己怒目而视，脸上是一种将能抑制的怒容。哈利在这男人的瞪视下感到一股莫名的危险兜头罩住了自己，不禁打了个哆嗦，但还是鼓起勇气迎住他，并且盯着斯内普看了一会儿才把目光移回剧本上。

赫敏开始歌咏魅影的嗓音，一抹如临梦境般的微笑出现在嘴角。当唱到“那满是乞求的双眼中，盛满威吓和爱慕（those pleading eyes, that both threaten and adore）”时，她犹豫着透过睫毛瞥了斯内普一眼：他正浑身燃着怒火地、凶巴巴地瞪着哈利。哈利用宽慰的口吻对她唱道，“克里斯汀……克里斯汀……（Christine… Christine…）”忽然，斯内普掉头直盯着她，目光直射入她眼底，低声唱道：“克里斯汀（Christine）……”他的声音很是低沉，但在咒语声音洪亮的作用下依然在整个礼堂中来回作响。

接着，音乐变成了那首“正是我所求（All I Ask of You）”，斯内普的表情变得疏离，如同石雕，并又沉回了座椅中去，双臂紧抱在胸前。赫敏心中一颤，真希望自己能让他敞开心扉而不是拒人千里。她始终低垂着目光，但整个身心都在向斯内普歌唱着，希望他能听到她发自肺腑的歌声，能得知自己对他的在乎。

哈利则完全沉浸在自己的演唱中，一点儿也没注意到赫敏对自己的忽视。斯内普郁结地坐着，听着哈利的歌声中所隐含的：他知道，在拉乌尔这首花言巧语的情歌下，哈利却字字句句都是真情。当赫敏用歌声回应他，斯内普发现自己正期望着他能是哈利该多好。这念头一闪而过，斯内普差点在自我厌恶和愤怒中爆发。

他从鼻子里重重一哼，站了起来。手指屈伸着，压抑住想要勒死在他面前歌唱的男孩的渴望，他转身再次走出了卡司小组。走向那张桌子，又倒了杯水，他感觉到赫敏的目光一直盯在他背上，甚至连在她对哈利唱出那甜蜜的歌谣时也不例外。他闭起眼睛，责骂自己根本不该再想起她。他根本就不该让自己渴望她。深吸一口气，屏息，他想要自己忘却她的凝视，忘记她的身体对他有所回应的感觉。他开始眼冒金星了，一声似乎从灵魂深处颤出的叹息从他口中逸出。

再看卡司小组里，赫敏一直看着斯内普走开，看着他双肩的紧绷，好想为他抚去；一旁的哈利则唱得陶醉不已。赫敏知道哈利很喜欢她，他们的那些亲吻深深地表述着对彼此的渴望。她回味着哈利的怀抱和亲吻所带来的兴奋，甚至此时此刻都能感到腹中澎湃的激情。可接着，她便回想起跟斯内普的第一次碰头会上体会到那份强烈的欲望，一股刺痛再次从身体的深处开始悸动。

快要唱完时她看看斯内普，不知他是否记得自己这里有唱。音乐渐缓，曲风变幻，她屏住了呼吸等待着。她没有失望，却没有料到他的声音是这般充满了痛苦。

斯内普站在桌边，背对着人群。他留心数着节拍，眼睛依旧闭着，唱了起来。他肩膀低垂，用歌声宣泄着自己被寂寞如影随形的痛苦，唱出她的背叛，唱出他的受伤。卡司们已经开始习惯斯内普的声音在咒语的作用下响彻礼堂的效果，大多数人都没有回头看他。

赫敏唱到跟哈利的最后几句时喉咙已经开始发紧，她迫使自己调整好情绪，正常发挥地唱完，可那双注视着斯内普背影的双眼却盈满了泪水。

当哈利跟赫敏的最后一句唱完，斯内普高高耸起双肩，一个转身，面容已经变得惨白而狂怒。他诅咒般的声音贯穿了整个礼堂：“终有一日你们将悔不当初，为你们没能遵从魅影的要求（You will curse the day you did not do all that the Phantom asked of you）！”他踩着节拍，大步走回到小组之中。音乐响起，他用指节发白的手攥住自己的椅背，又一次发出了狂笑。赫敏打了个抖，他听上去真的发了狂。又过了不久，斯内普一声咆哮，“滚（Go）！”并一同投给赫敏和哈利一个威胁的瞪视。最后几小节音乐消弭了，邓布利多关闭了音乐盒。

在一阵几乎掷地有声的沉默后，邓布利多环视一周，拍起了巴掌。“太棒了，你们所有人都太不可思议了！”

斯内普收回了给哈利和赫敏的目光，也收回了攥着椅背的手，魔杖指着自己的喉咙小声说了句“悄声细语”。其他所有人都跟邓布利多一起鼓掌，并纷纷聊了起来。在一片突然响起的嘈杂声中，斯内普又朝赫敏看去，她正被朋友们簇拥着，他们都笑容满面地对她的歌喉赞不绝口。甚至麦格也朝她最出色的学生走过去，一脸慈爱地微笑着祝贺她的演唱成功。

斯内普看到德拉科正纡尊降贵地教潘西怎样掌握意大利口音；西莫和迪安拍打着纳威的背，表扬他能完成演唱，纳威则满脸通红，回以怯怯的微笑；帕瓦底和拉文德正跟她俩的偶像特里劳妮聊着合唱的事儿。每个人都有人交谈，除了他。也没人想要跟他交谈。斯内普再次感到被排除在外，他皱着眉头回到桌旁，在变走水罐和桌子之前给自己倒了最后一杯水。

赫敏被大家的赞许和仰慕弄得有些尴尬了，她一直在试图改变话题或者转移注意，但总有人又提起她唱的另一处亮点，然后那群人就会把褒奖再来一遍。甚至邓布利多都站在人群外围冲她眨眼睛。哈利抓住了她的手，并且一直紧紧地握着，不停用拇指摩挲着她的指节。赫敏不堪其扰，匆匆扫过礼堂找寻出路。她看到斯内普正朝放着水罐的桌子走去，顿时生出一股强烈的悔意：她自己收获了那么多赞扬，却没人提及他那出人意表的表演。

她把手从哈利手中挣开，挤开人群走向邓布利多致意道，“校长，感谢您对我表演的赞美之词，但我想您忘记了还有一个人也值得同样的褒奖。”她意味深长地看着他，并朝斯内普独自站着的地方偏了偏头。

邓布利多根据自己对西弗勒斯的一贯了解，知道他并不想要什么大张旗鼓的褒奖，所以只是冲赫敏笑了笑，点点头说，“当然了，亲爱的，不过……”他还没说完，赫敏已经转身挤出人群，朝斯内普的方向去了。

“斯内普教授！”

整个礼堂再次静了下来，斯内普把水杯放回桌上，气势凌人地转身面向人群。他脸色冷冰冰地看着众人，赫敏看着他，上前一步。

“怎么，格兰杰小姐？”

赫敏听见自己的心脏正狂跳不已，真希望身后能有个支持者。但她也知道那些人都怕极了他，根本不敢帮她。甚至邓布利多都只是站在那儿，谨慎地观察着这神展开的剧情。

“先生，我只想代表整个卡司对您说，我们都十分惊喜地发现您竟深藏如此绝技。您是一位天才的演员，我们都非常高兴能与您一起共事。”她快速扫视周围，用一种危险的目光瞪着他们，后者之中反应较快的人明白了她的意思，赶忙冲斯内普点头，低声表示赞同。德拉科朝赫敏冷笑一声，但还是上前一步，开始为他的院长鼓掌，很快其他的斯莱特林和赫敏都加入了，其他人也陆续拍起了巴掌。

斯内普纠结在两种情感之间，他既对自己得到的肯定充满感激，又对她言语中究竟有几分真诚充满怀疑。他看看邓布利多，后者正朝他微笑着，用力鼓掌。麦格走到了邓布利多身旁，给了斯内普一个老谋深算的目光，也拍着巴掌。他这才意识到掌声还在继续，似乎他要是不回应一下，赫敏会一直这么鼓下去的。

他努力让自己看上去不那么无措，走回到人群中去。他扫过每个人的脸，赫敏正礼貌地微笑着，虽然看着他朝自己走来有些紧张。他停下脚步，同她锁住目光。嘴角扬起一个几不可辨的弧度，他优雅躬身，重又站直后他举起一只手，掌声立刻平息了。

“我感谢这份赞美。然而我只是在为校长尽责，希望你们也是这样。正因如此，我并无任何卓越之处担得起这般褒奖。”他尖锐地盯了赫敏一眼，转而稳重地朝校长点头致意。

大家都向赫敏投来责备的目光，责怪她小题大做。赫敏红着脸低下了头。邓布利多听了斯内普的话，笑了笑，上前握住了他手臂。“同样地，我必须说我真的很高兴大家今晚都能有高质量的表现。要是你们现在就已经这样优秀，我就只坐等着把争霸赛的奖杯收入囊中了。祝贺大家顺利完成，继续保持。记住，演员试装在明天晚上进行，所以明天一早要去告示板看你们各自的时间表。就这些事了，大家解散。”

赫敏的手又被哈利握住，拽着她跟罗恩和金妮一起走。她又看了斯内普一眼，才跟大家一起离开了。

斯内普也正在人群之外看着赫敏，他看着哈利去摸她的手，怒火又一次升了上来。咬紧牙关，攥紧拳头，他多希望自己能不去看他们。然而他没能做到，还是看见了她临走前留给他的一个眼光。麦格朝他走来引起了他的注意，他不耐烦地瞪着她。

“西弗勒斯，你欠我个解释。”

他叹了口气，尖酸地回道，“你什么意思啊，米勒娃？”

“我什么意思？梅林啊，西弗勒斯，我还能什么意思？”她叉着腰，严厉地瞪着他，有那么一会儿，斯内普惊恐地以为她察觉到了自己对赫敏的感觉，想要开除他，可她又说了下去，这股凛冽的恐惧便消失了。

“你为什么要掩藏你有一把好嗓子？我都念叨多少次了想要组织一个唱诗班？就缺个会唱歌的人帮我打理了。你就是故意瞒着我的，为了阻止我！”她每说一句就点一下头，令他荒唐地联想到啄木鸟在啄食。不过还好，他的表情只是一抹假笑。

“说真的，西弗勒斯，你就没治！哦，别冲我那样笑，我知道斯莱特林都自私，但瞒着我们那么多年……我得说我被你恶心到了。但是，这次演出我会非常享受的，就因为你的参与并不心甘情愿。哎呀我真不喜欢这么强烈的报复心，好不格兰芬多啊。”她短促地嗤了一声，给了他一个傲慢的眼神。他翻翻眼珠回应。

“你长篇大论完了没？我想回房了，如果你不介意的话。”他朝她冷笑。

她冲他眯起眼睛，板起了脸，小小地“哼”了一声后道了晚安。他从她身边走开，恼火又解脱地长出一口气，却发现邓布利多堵住了他的去路。

“校长晚安……”

他试图绕过这男人，却被他一手抓住胳膊拦了下来。邓布利多冲他眨眨眼，轻笑道，“西弗勒斯，我亲爱的孩子，你真是相当令人印象深刻，我必须说我一点都不知道！分院帽在卡司选拔上真是干了桩好事，我完全能确定了。我知道你是多不想参与进来，但你已经接受了挑战。我已经胜券在握！霍格沃茨必须能获胜！有你和格兰杰小姐主演，有你们无与伦比的天分，我们毫无疑问会胜利的。”他放开了斯内普的手臂，双手握着，轻轻拍着巴掌。

斯内普让自己的表情调整到一种礼节性的专注，却在对方滔滔不绝的话语中一直在往旁边挪。他迫切地想要一个人待着，于是礼貌地点头，“当然如您所言，先生，晚安。”他要多快有多快地走了，礼堂里已经没有其他人。他走出礼堂，穿过走廊下到楼梯，楼梯的一头通向塔楼，另一头通往地窖。

哈利、赫敏、罗恩和金妮走出礼堂后，来到走廊中间，兴奋的讨论和步伐都渐渐慢了下来。赫敏一直都半听半没听，金妮和罗恩半路离开去猫头鹰棚屋了，他们的妈妈想要知道第一次排练的事情。金妮把大家的剧本都带回了公共休息室，剩下哈利跟赫敏在一起，还牵着她的手。

她心不在焉地跟红头发们道了晚安，然后回头看了眼通往礼堂的走廊。忽然，哈利捏了捏她的手，并且抓住了另一只。其他学生都离开走廊后，就把她推到了墙边。赫敏被哈利抓着，踉跄地跟着他走。

哈利朝赫敏大大地咧嘴一笑，赫敏本能地也回以笑容。他把她推到了墙角的阴影处，用力拉进怀抱。赫敏感到他的胸膛有力地推挤着她，一条腿挤进她的腿间。他的手臂牢牢环住她的腰，她自己的双手被困在他怀中，搭在他的肩上。哈利靠在墙上，带着赫敏趴着他身上，两人双腿都交缠着。这样的拥抱让赫敏有些退却，尤其还看到哈利脸上的表情。

哈利正近乎虔诚地注视着她，目光牢牢地盯在她的脸上。大大的笑容变成一小朵微笑，正看着她的双唇。他的呼吸加快了，忽然低下头来吻她。赫敏闭上了眼睛，感官的迷乱席卷了她。他的亲吻和紧握中都带着急切，终于放开她去呼吸时已经叫她头昏脑涨。哈利同她抵着额头，喘息着，“从你今晚开口唱第一句我就想这么做了。你简直不可思议，比我想象中更甚。我想要了解你，赫敏，我想了解你的一切。”

赫敏在他的话语和爱抚中心荡神驰。她的身体开始对他回应，他的欲望也被音乐点燃。她的脑子混乱一片，无法理清，她的脉搏加速，兴奋异常。她靠向哈利再次亲吻他，他饥渴回应。她的双手绕上他的后颈向下探去，手指划过他的发间，攀住他的肩膀。哈利单手抚过她的背，另一只手覆上了她的臀，把她压向自己。

他们唇舌交缠，满怀热欲地探索彼此。赫敏倒吸一口气，哈利咬上了她的耳朵；他灼热的气息喷在她耳边，激起了她肩头的一层鸡皮疙瘩；她的乳尖贴着他挺立起来，但硬了的可不止它们：哈利正温热而挺立地抵着她的小腹。赫敏心中又怕又兴奋，激素的喷发让她心驰神醉。理性的一面正尖叫着让她快停下来，离开走廊，但她那新觉醒的、饥渴不已的感官却丝毫不在意她正身处何地。

哈利的双手攀上她，向上刷过她乳房的两侧。她在他口中叹息，他忍不住一声呻吟，带着她整个转身。赫敏被压在了墙上，哈利亲吻着她的脖子和喉咙。她咬着下唇别叫出声来，但两人清晰可闻的粗喘已经不停灌入耳内。她摸索着他的臀部，把它压向自己，惊讶于这竟能带来如此敏锐的感触。哈利愈发呻吟着，更用力地咬了她，她颤抖了，一股悸动直冲内核。

赫敏的双手游遍他全身：滑过头发，抚过脖子，攀住肩膀又下到脊背，抓住臀部又回到背上。哈利把手伸进两人中间握住她的乳房，低下头把脸埋进乳沟。他颤抖的手指挤压着她变硬的乳头，撩拨得她挤着他的勃起难受地喘息扭动。哈利一口亲了上去，隔着衣服吻起她的乳房。吻了几回，赫敏便抓着他的头发再次同他深吻。他为这突然爆发的热情惊讶了一刻，但很快便以同样如火的热情回应。他开始用舌头在她嘴里抽插，好想在更低之处也对这女巫做同样的事。她的臀部正随着他的每一记刺入而磨蹭着，在他疼痛的勃起上挤压碾磨，他在她嘴里呻吟起来。

忽然间，哈利发出一声惊恐的喊叫，赫敏也尖叫出声，两人都被冷水兜头泼了一身。赫敏感到哈利被粗暴地从她身上掀开，落汤鸡一般地被甩到地上，远离她所站的墙壁。赫敏惊恐地捂住嘴巴，映入眼帘的竟是斯内普教授：他双眼喷着怒火，魔杖直指着在地上摔成一堆的哈利，但眼睛却注视着赫敏，而那目光唯有恨之入骨可以形容。

哈利坐起来，僵住了，眼里盛着困惑和恐惧。赫敏贴着墙壁滑了下来，哆嗦着缩成一团，泪水像头发上不断滴落的水珠一样往下掉。她从没见过斯内普这样，就算那天在告示板前都没有过。他看起来像是雪恨的复仇者，魔力正从他周身蓄势待发。她好怕他会下咒要了他们俩的命。

斯内普用纯然憎恨的目光瞪了赫敏一眼，转身朝哈利走去。他鼻孔扇阖着，强自不让自己给那该死的波特来一个一忘皆空。他跟心中的食死徒殊死搏斗，免得施出一个不可饶恕咒把自己葬送在阿兹卡班。紧绷的沉默里每分每秒都被无限拉长，只能听见哈利短促的喘息，赫敏断续的抽噎，和斯内普沉重的呼吸。哈利移开了目光，不想进一步惹怒这男人。

终于，斯内普嘶声道，“格兰芬多扣五十分——每人——为在走廊里行为如此不堪。我不会容忍学校里存在这般淫邪放荡的行径。波特先生，趁着还能动弹离开我的视线。”他带着异样的满足看着那男孩连滚带爬地站起来，要多快有多快地离开他们，没走两步就撒腿跑起来，两步一级地逃上了楼梯，只来得及回头给他和赫敏留下惊恐的一瞥。

斯内普把注意力转向了赫敏，她仍在墙角的阴影处缩成一团。那股强烈的荷尔蒙气息还没散去，斯内普看着她，心中因嫉妒而扭曲。时间似乎又一次停滞了，他们谁也没有说话：他还没想好要说什么，而她不敢先于他开口。

她努力让自己镇静下来，抽噎着忍下哽咽。她的衣服还湿淋淋地贴着她，让她冷得发抖，却远比不上斯内普的表情令人胆寒。他的双肩正随着沉重的呼吸耸落着，在她注视下终于变得缓慢，不再起伏。他的嘴唇抿成紧紧的一线，在嘴角处刻成两道极其不赞成的深纹。斯内普朝她迈出一步，她畏缩了。

他不慌不忙地走近她，居高临下地笼罩住她顺服的身躯。他伸给她一只手，她颤抖了；他一动不动地站在那里，手一直伸着，直到她肯抬起红红的眼睛，迷惑地看着他。用一种沉稳平静的语调，他说，“站起来，格兰杰小姐。”

她扫一眼他的手，又看看他，心生疑惑。她犹豫着抓住了他的手，让他拉自己站起来，然后立刻把手抽了回来，不去感受他强有力的紧握和掌心的温暖。她靠着墙站着，直打着抖，目光低垂，等着她的处决。

他用目光将她从头扫到脚，在那淋湿的衣衫贴住了的、变硬的乳尖上徘徊停驻。那对乳房被勾勒出清晰的形状，他连忙强力地压下那突然升起的欲望。咬紧牙关控制好自己，斯内普俯视着她：头发和衣服都湿透了，脸色发白又梨花带雨，吓得不住打抖。他不由得生出一分疼惜的悔意，不过很坚决地被他压了下去。但就算如此，他却仍旧无法用一贯的刻毒来惩罚她。

有好一会儿赫敏只听得见自己的心跳声，她冒险瞥了她一眼，他的表情又好像回到了那首“比想象更诡异（Stranger than you dreamed）”，教她也燃起了同样的、想要改变那张冷峻面容的渴望。在他如此具有穿透力的注视下，她移不开目光，却也无法探索那双谜一样的黑眸。

终于，他低语，“你怎能跟一个波特自甘堕落？”语调中明明白白的是不愿相信跟失望。她想要为朋友辩护，可刚一张开嘴，他便抬起手，手离她的双唇只差毫厘。一阵眩晕，她想起了之前他置于她唇间的手指，想起了自己竟胆大地舔舐他。为哈利辩护的念头立刻被抛到了九霄云外，赫敏觉得仿佛他正在触碰自己，即使他其实并没有。

斯内普察觉到了她的变化和反应。他也同样感觉得到，在他指尖和她的双唇间短短的距离里有激荡的能量。他双唇苦涩地一撇，“你值得比那好太多的，赫敏。”不等他倾吐出更多的肺腑之言，斯内普猛然把手拿开，转身离开了她。他一直走到走廊的尽头，停下脚步，没有回头地扔下一句，“别再让我看见你那样做，否则你会后悔遇见那自大的男孩。在这方面，我希望你有更好的品味。因此，你要接受禁闭处罚，周一晚上7点，跟我一起，在魔药教室。不要迟到。”他再次迈开步伐，但在消失在楼梯下之前又停了停，为她施下了一个干燥咒。

赫敏长出了一口憋了很久的气，迷茫地看着自己已经变干的衣服。她贴着墙又滑落下去，困惑不解地闭上了眼睛。重又聚集起她残余的力气，她晃晃悠悠地站起身来，沿着走廊向楼梯走去。她疲惫地爬着楼，努力想要冷静下来。到了格兰芬多塔楼那一层，她紧张地探头看了看有没有人在等她。谢天谢地没见着什么人，她决定走女学生会主席的私人通道，避开公休室。此时此刻，她最不想做的就是面对哈利和一屋子的观众。

她进入一扇隐蔽的门，从狭窄幽闭的通道中穿过，直到悄悄推开自己房间里那扇门，还又四下看了看没人在她房里等她。终于可以松一口气了，她关上门，毫不优雅地倒在床上，捂上了眼睛。克鲁克山跳到床边，用脑袋蹭着她的胳膊求关注，赫敏心不在焉地挠了挠他的头，哀叹道，“哦，克鲁克山，我要怎么办呢？”

门外响起一声低呼，赫敏吓了一跳。随之而来的是笃笃的敲门声，和哈利压低了的嗓音：“赫敏？你在吗？开门！是我，哈利！你没事吧？求你了，快开门！”

她谨慎地走到门边，额头靠着门板，疲惫地应声道，“哈利，我没事。你走吧，最好回房间去。我明天见你，好吗？”门外传来愤懑的抱怨声，她摇了摇头。哈利重重地敲起了门，赫敏连忙把头从门上挪开。

“赫敏，快点！让我见到你，我需要知道你没事。求你了，我保证马上就走，真的！”

赫敏苦着脸，她知道哈利是有多固执，他会坐在那里不让她睡觉直到她缴械投降的。她恼火地说了声“好吧！”，解除了房门的禁制，把门打开几英寸。她怒气冲冲地看着哈利，看到他依然浑身湿淋淋的。

哈利立刻抓住门板使劲推，眼睛睁得老大，担心地盯着她瞧。赫敏翻翻眼珠，气哼哼地，“说真的，哈利，你可以用烘干咒啊，或者至少换套衣服！”哈利茫然地看看自己，又猛地重新盯着她，被她的反应弄糊涂了。

“我在担心你啊！谁会在乎我的衣服？你还好吗？斯内普疯成那样，我没敢停留。他做什么了？他跟你说了什么？”忽然，那份急切的口吻消失了，哈利用诱哄的语气说道，“我说，蜜恩，你就不能让我进去跟你聊聊嘛？这样隔着门站着谈话很傻耶。”他给了赫敏一个羞涩的、犹疑的微笑，握住了她放在门上的手。

赫敏闭了会儿眼睛，理理思绪。她已经挫败不堪，又惊又怒，伤心，还很恼火，连对哈利笑都笑不出来了。她睁开眼，哈利看见她的表情后，那副讨人喜爱的笑容变得迟疑了。他看到了她眼中燃烧正旺的怒火，对此他可不陌生，更不想让她生气走掉。他小心地拿开了握着她的手，退开去，羞怯地把手塞进口袋里，低下了头。

几分钟的沉默后，哈利瞥了她一眼。她仍然瞪着他，怒气冲冲。终于，她从门前退开一步，把门开得更大，却只是为了让她的魔杖能指着哈利。他僵住了，想着是不是自己终于越界过分了须得付出代价，但她只给他来了个烘干咒，就移开了魔杖。哈利依然没有从惊吓中缓过神来，咕哝了一句谢谢，伸手挠了挠变干的头发。

赫敏冷冷地看着哈利，说，“满意了？你看到了我没受伤，可不可以回你的房间让我上床休息了？啊呀，哈利，我不知道你怎样，但我今晚过得真的太艰难了。”

哈利听她的挖苦做了个鬼脸，那让他想起了斯内普。“好吧，你只要告诉我之后发生了什么，我保证听完就走。”他举起双手，掌心向前，真诚地看着她。

赫敏看看他，翻了个白眼。她叹一口气，揉一揉鼻梁，又摸摸眉毛。“我被关禁闭啦，行吗？他说我值得比这好太多的，以及我得在周一晚上跟他关禁闭。”

哈利忿忿地皱起眉头，“那是什么意思，你值得比那好太多的？而且要是他给你下了禁闭，为什么不给我呢？”

她疲惫地摇摇头，“我只能假设那样因为我是女学生会主席吧。我该有更高的要求标准。至于没给你下禁闭，你就庆幸不用多待在他身旁吧。今晚我真的以为他要对你下咒呢！”她给了哈利一个担忧和害怕的眼神，“还有，”她继续不情愿地说道，“他说别再让他抓到我们俩那样。我是真的觉得我们也该冷静一下，哈利。”

哈利慌忙反对，“不！我是说，我们不会再傻到被抓到了，仅此而已。好啦，赫敏，我们进展很好啊，别让这个小挫败打击到嘛！”他抓住她的手，不安地紧握着。

赫敏却被激怒了，“小挫折？你把这叫做小挫折？”她猛然把手从哈利手中抽了出来，“该死的，哈利，伏地魔之后我还没这么害怕过！不，不对！这比面对伏地魔还要可怕。至少那时我知道有其他人在支持我，帮助我，至少那时我知道会发生什么而且魔杖在握！不，哈利，这比那时更可怕。”

哈利退开了，他知道赫敏是吓坏了。

“你就不知道斯内普有多强大吗，是吗？你瞎了？还是没有感觉？他都用不着魔杖就能把我们咒到暗无天日，他都暴怒了！你就从来不能抛开对他的仇恨去看到一个真实的斯内普吗，除了邓布利多，他就算不是全欧洲，也是全国最可怕的巫师了。而且他对黑魔法的掌握更加令人生畏！你能想象他都知道些什么吗？能想象他了解多少吗？他会的那些咒语很可能是我们连怎么防御都不知道的，而我就将要去跟他一起关禁闭了，因为你！我真不敢相信我竟然让自己跟你一起被抓住，在那种时候，在走廊里！”她跺着脚，诅咒着。

哈利站在走廊里一动不动，如同一头被强光照住的鹿。他知道赫敏义愤填膺起来的时候自己说什么都没用，只好徒劳地试着让她冷静下来，“这样吧，我去找他，代替你跟他关禁闭……”

“不！你不能这么做，哈利·詹姆斯·波特！你只会让事情更糟的！你最好不要再插手了，这样，我自己能行的，至少不是跟费尔奇禁闭。”她十分火大地叹一口气，闭上眼睛，紧抿双唇，深深呼吸。然后她长出一口气，看着哈利，“走吧，我告诉你发生什么事了，我也没事，你就走吧，你保证过的。”她带着警告说，哈利连忙点头。“还有，我们就先保持一下进展，好吗？我们有点太快了，这样只会带来更多的麻烦。”她低下头，回避着他受伤的目光。

哈利噎了一下，喉头忽然发干。他一下子感到脉搏加速，胃部抽搐，却依然明智地没有同她争论下去。他重又把手塞回口袋里，想着等她过后冷静一点儿的时候再谈这个。他微微点头，瞧着她：“那好吧，也行。嗯，既然这样……呃，我想，就晚安吧。我明天可以见你吧？”

赫敏肚子里一阵翻腾，她真不想伤害他。可她更加清楚两人缓一缓会更好。自从他向自己表白，她的情感就一直处在漩涡之中，而在每一个需要考虑和处理的问题面前，他们不得不停住脚步。尤其是她还有斯内普的课，他们还有好几个月的排练。哈利终于投降地低下头，赫敏松了一小口气，低声说，“当然，哈利。晚安。”看着他慢慢转身，无精打采地离开走廊，赫敏终于关上房门落了锁。她机械地加上禁制，把脸贴上冰凉的门板，叹了口气。她真的好累啊，就好像跑完一场马拉松一样。她几乎油尽灯枯，真想好好睡上几天。

她疲惫地转身准备就寝。感谢梅林我已经写完作业了，只要洗个澡就可以上床睡觉。她朝浴室走去，没精打采地脱掉衣服；打开水龙头，选了几味安神的香波加进水中，坐在马桶盖上等着水放好；把脸埋进手中，她徒劳地试图把今晚发生的一切都理清，却在一团乱麻中挫败地呻吟出声。

关上水龙头，她站起身来，进到热水浴中去，沉浸其中时轻声叹息。胸口和喉咙都发紧，她还以为可能是因为唱多了，但眼中忽然感到湿润，这才发现自己快要哭出来了。她很生气，努力想要忍住哭泣，但心中有个声音却告诉她哭出来吧，那样会好一些。于是，她哭了。

几分钟后，她终于只是不时打个嗝或者吸吸鼻子。的确好一些了，至少她的头脑现在又清楚了。在肆无忌惮地大哭一场之后，她开始谨慎地回想今晚，决意要理出个头绪来。

老天哪，今晚真是诡异极了！谁能想到斯内普有那样的天赋？不过话说回来，为什么他不能有那种天赋呢？其他每件事他都做得那样出色，为什么这件例外？不过说真的，我得想想怎么应对了！他的声音简直能深入我心，让我感到那些我根本不该感受到的东西——至少不该在一个老师身上感受到。我会克服掉这个的，瞧它都已经把我害到了什么田地！我已经自取其辱那么多次，让斯内普讨厌我，而还我要跟他一起合作，现在我又因为把那种感受在哈利身上付诸行动而得了个禁闭！我还只是个格兰芬多书虫的时候可从来没有过这样的问题。她愁眉不展，可接下来想到的事情让她恐惧地颤抖了。

梅林助我，斯内普那样可怕！真奇怪他没有像在告示板前那样对我们狂怒。他是那么平静，出奇地平静，就像在我们第一次见面会上我对他作出那番可怕评论时一样。他这样的平静反而比咆哮怒骂更加骇人，但今晚他就像浑身都着了火一样。我简直不敢相信哈利没有感到他周身迸射的火花！感谢梅林他控制住了自己，要是换成哈利，他不把半个城堡都炸成碎片才怪！哈利真的需要好好约束一下自己了，斯内普说他性格莽撞是不无道理的。哈利就是不肯听，可能他就是不肯承认斯内普也有对的时候吧！她咬着嘴唇，皱着眉头。

不过哈利的确问了个好问题。斯内普那样说是什么意思？在那样的语境里，他的其他的话又是什么意思？“我怎能跟一个波特自甘堕落？”为什么他会在意？这真的不关他的事啊。她沉思了一会儿，忽又胸口一紧，想到了斯内普说这句话时候的表情：“你值得比那好太多的，赫敏。”

她屏住了呼吸，睁大了眼。“赫敏？”从什么时候他开始叫我赫敏了？而那又是什么意思，我值得比那好太多的？比如什么？她飞快地红了脸，想到了两人在排练中的情形，又联想到他的手再次靠近她双唇时那激增的、回应般的感觉。她的脉搏加速了，小腹抽搐，想起了他给她的那个生涩的微笑，和帮她起身又为她烘干衣服时的体贴。或许……不是比如什么……而是比如谁？

她把头靠在浴缸边缘，伸手捂住了脸，双手正贴着脸颊颤抖着。她深吸了一口气，让自己平静下来，努力忽略自己胸腔里正剧烈跳动的心，和那份颤抖着浮现出真面目的希冀。它不屈不挠地在她脑中成型了：他不会是在说他自己吧，可能吗？他是在……嫉妒吗？

她的身体为这念头而悸动，所有熄灭了的欲望再次死灰复燃。忽然之间，那份悸动不止存在于心口，而是泛过全身，她知道这会一直困扰着她，但也只好认命般地随它得出这样合乎逻辑的结论。叹一口气，她站出浴缸擦干身体，换上睡衣，整个过程中都感受着那来自内核的抽动。

她爬上床，关掉灯，腿间的湿热让她不由辗转反侧。她有点上火，只好伸手下去爱抚起自己的身体，从乳房一路滑到小腹下卷曲的毛发。手指分开濡湿的阴唇，揉搓阴蒂，她忍不住嘶嘶抽气，可脑子里却不断闪出斯内普和哈利的图像，充满欲望的，令人恐惧的，还有让人气恼的。

这一次与她从前做过的那些不同。那时候，她是在欲望与渴求之中抽痛不已；而这次，她则不得不忍受未能尽性后残留的挫败。她是真的只想睡去，但她知道，如果不把自己的身体安抚好，她就别想睡着了。

这次的感觉并不好，跟以前都不同。她的欲望在累加，思想却完全抽离。看在上帝的份儿上，这事儿应该很有趣才对啊！她这样想着，有些厌烦了；继续动作着，决心要到达那个能够让自己全然放松下来的一点；她渐入佳境，却总也到达不了巅峰，挫败地叫喊出声。

她狂热地想要找到能让自己达到高潮的回忆。她回想起哈利的嘴唇亲吻她的乳房，手指刷过她的乳尖，硬邦邦的勃起抵着她的臀部。体内传来一股颤动，手指愈发快速地揉搓着。

正集中注意地想着他发烫的身体是怎样压着她，赫敏忽然记起了斯内普冲她低语之时离她是多么近，极近地看着自己的声音对她有了怎样的影响。从他身上辐射出了热意与力量，赫敏觉得除了被他拥入怀中之外别无他求。而她又忍不住想，要是真能那样，他会不会也像哈利一样硬挺着抵住她？想到斯内普硬硬地抵着她，用他那天鹅绒般的嗓音诱惑她，赫敏达到了高潮，周身掠过一阵颤抖。待到高潮平复，她虚脱得几近落泪。

呼吸终于慢了下来，她侧过身体，餍足后的睡意漫延而来。入睡前她最后的念头是，哦感谢梅林，终于完了！


	12. 后果与试装

星期五，斯内普的脾气已经奇差无比。好多学生都得搭上一整个周末来恢复这天在魔药课上受到的创伤。有个不怎么尊敬老师的拉文克劳，在午餐时候大着胆子说就好像一头狼人来给他们上魔药课，因为斯内普嗷嗷嚎叫得比他说人话还要多。斯内普早餐没来礼堂吃，午餐也是，这样他就不必看到波特和格兰杰在一起了。他是真的觉得，要是再看到他们俩，他可不一定会干出什么事来。

于是，他直到晚上快吃饭的时候才看见那两人之间尴尬的疏离和氛围。他不由得被勾起了兴趣，他们之间到底发生了什么？他内心深处幸灾乐祸地欢叫着你们决裂啦真好，不得不下意识地把那愈发明显的、自鸣得意的笑容藏到他垂在眼前的头帘里。

而赫敏呢，一整天都被哈利缠得不厌其烦，只来得及留意到斯内普之前的两餐缺席，以及他在晚餐时候的密切监视。今天可真是够呛。

这天早晨，她来到公共休息室，看到哈利和罗恩正等着她。罗恩冲她底气不足地笑了下，表示他昨晚已经听哈利讲了整个过程；哈利则信心十足，以为睡一晚上就什么事都没有了，愉快地朝赫敏走来，一脸微笑，还想拉她的手。可她躲开了，哈利的笑容僵在了脸上。赫敏瞥一眼罗恩，后者闭眼扯了个怪相，对哈利的犯蠢摇头表示无奈；她又回头去看哈利，他正盯着她瞧，满脸不安。

“赫敏？”他问道，一句话中似有千言万语。

赫敏叹一口气，她怕说这个，但不得不答道，“哈利，我昨晚说的是认真的。我们缓一缓吧。”

哈利目光一闪，下颌也绷紧了，僵硬地把手缩回插进口袋。他又是受伤，又是愤怒，冲口而出道，“就是说，这就完了？我们连谈谈都省了？这不公平，赫敏。”他眯起眼睛盯着她。

赫敏真的不想伤害她最好的朋友，一丁点儿都不想。“这样吧，我们晚点儿再谈。这个周末，上完所有的课之后。今天我们还都得专心对付功课，这事就先往后推推吧。”

哈利深吸一口气，稍有慰藉。至少他也还没准备好谈到更关键的事情。他慢慢把手从口袋里抽了出来，“那好吧，晚点再说。”然后恼怒地瞪了一眼身后的罗恩，没好气地叫他，“走啦，罗恩。”

罗恩难过地看着赫敏，很是为难。哈利粗暴地从她身旁擦过，罗恩慢慢腾腾地跟上。等哈利爬过肖像洞口，罗恩快速地握了握赫敏的手臂，道歉似的咕哝道，“我懂的，赫敏。真的，我懂。他只是需要时间想明白。跟我们一起来吃早餐吧，你无视他他就更没法快点想通了。”

赫敏感动地眼眶发潮。她冲罗恩一笑，点点头，“我就来。只比你慢几步就好了，你先走吧，没关系的。”罗恩又握了握她的手臂，然后转身准备离开。“还有，罗恩……”他在肖像洞口停下，疑惑地回过头来。“谢谢。”听到这个，他咧出了个真心实意的笑容，冲她点点头，爬过了洞口。赫敏又叹了口气。

她一个人下楼去礼堂了。在路上，她停下来看了看告示板。正如邓布利多所说，试装时间表已经出来了。

“试装时间表：

7:00- 科林·克里维，贾斯廷·芬列里，西莫·斐尼甘，迪安·托马斯  
7:20- 汉娜·艾博，苏珊·博恩斯，拉文德·布朗，帕瓦蒂·佩蒂尔，米里森·伯斯德，卢娜·洛夫古德，金妮·韦斯莱  
7:55- 西比尔·特里劳妮  
8:00- 泰瑞·布特  
8:05- 米勒娃·麦格  
8:10- 德拉科·马尔福  
8:20- 潘西·帕金森  
8:30- 罗恩·韦斯莱，纳威·隆巴顿  
8:45-哈利·波特  
8:55- 赫敏·格兰杰  
9:10- 西弗勒斯·斯内普

请按时就位。

请身穿标准巫师长袍以做变形调整。

——导演A·邓布利多”

正咬着嘴唇一脸茫然，赫敏忽然听见身后传来一声欢快的“早啊，蜜恩”。她转过身，看见金妮正冲她笑，她四下看了看，又看看赫敏，很是迷惑。

“哈利呢？”

赫敏重又低落下来，笑容也褪去了。金妮立刻凑近了些，神神秘秘地压低了嗓音。

“怎么啦？”

赫敏看着她关切的眼神，说，“我跟他说我们需要缓一缓，他挺失望的，和罗恩一起先下去吃早饭了。”

金妮沮丧地瞪大了眼睛，小声问，“为什么？我以为你们处得不错啊！”

赫敏深吸一口气，郁郁地说，“是不错，非常好。好到被斯内普逮到我们俩在走廊里亲嘴然后大发雷霆呢。”金妮惊恐地倒抽一口冷气，赫敏了然地扬一扬眉毛。“他给我们俩兜头淋了一泼冷水，还把哈利扔到了老远的墙上！我都以为他要给我们俩施遗忘咒了！真太可怕了，金妮……”她一边回忆，一边又战栗起来。

“然后，他给我们每人都扣了50分，然后让哈利趁着还能动弹赶紧离开！我说，这从斯内普那种人嘴里说出来是多严重的恐吓啊！”金妮拼命点头，完全被赫敏的故事吸引住了。“接着，等哈利离开，他给我下了星期一晚上的禁闭。等我上楼来，哈利还一直在等着我。我就特别生气，告诉哈利先冷一冷。”赫敏一股脑地说完，又泄气地垂下了肩膀。

金妮柔声安慰着她，一条手臂环住了好友的肩膀抱着她，“没事啦，会好起来的。哇哦，关禁闭？但他怎没给哈利也关禁闭？”她边带着赫敏走向礼堂边问。

“我不知道。哈利也问我。我猜是因为我是女学生会主席吧。斯内普也说过他以为我能有更好的品味什么的。”她差点就把斯内普的另一句晦涩的评语也告诉金妮了，但终于没说。她怕她一说，这位好奇心强烈又聪明过人的朋友就能看穿了她，洞察到她心底里对自己的魔药教授那最危险的念头。她们走到了格兰芬多的长桌，罗恩和金妮交换了个眼神，然后金妮坐在罗恩和哈利的对面，拉着赫敏跟她一起坐下。

哈利不自在地别开了目光，盯着盘子。赫敏看了看金妮和罗恩，金妮同情地对她点点头表示支持，还在桌子下面拍一拍她的手；罗恩则耸耸肩，朝她微微一笑。赫敏咬咬牙，开始盛满自己的盘子。吃饭的过程中，金妮和罗恩一直勇气可嘉地聊着天。

忽然，哈利把手里的叉子一撂，站了起来。赫敏听见咔哒一声，坐直了。罗恩和金妮中止了谈话，警惕地抬起头盯着哈利。

哈利脸红得厉害，抓着书包，也不特地冲谁地嘟哝了一句，“我要去，嗯，去准备上课了。等会儿见，罗恩，金妮……赫敏。”他冷硬地瞥了赫敏一眼，然后唐突地转身走了。

罗恩出声地叹了口气，怜悯地看着赫敏。“哈利告诉我了，蜜恩，但我简直不敢相信你得了个禁闭，太狗血了，哥们儿。而且我看见哈利刚回公休室的样子了！他像个落汤鸡！斯内普真对你俩那么干了？他真是一活见鬼的大混蛋！”他义愤地皱起眉来。

赫敏却依然不屈不挠地为斯内普辩护。“可是，我们当时在走廊里亲嘴啊。”她有点不好意思地脸红了，羞愧地看了金妮一眼。“而且，嗯，我们还有点儿不止亲嘴而已，所以的确没太遵守校规，你懂的。”她一板一眼地说。

罗恩冲她皱鼻子又晃脑袋。“哦，你赢了，蜜恩，这可真不像你。”他傲慢地昂起下巴，逗得赫敏咯咯直笑。他听上去简直像麦格！她赶忙长饮一口南瓜汁，藏起笑容，这才把杯子放回到桌上。

“我也吃完啦，等会儿见。我明天会跟哈利谈谈，相信会谈出结果的。谢谢你们俩陪我。”赫敏起身，绕到桌子那头去握握罗恩的手，又拍拍金妮的肩膀，才转身去上她的高级算术占卜课。

赫敏横冲直撞地冲进礼堂，狼吞虎咽地打算塞饱肚子就离开。这样她就不用再忍受哈利的那种态度。在他们一起上的高级变形术课上他就一直怒气冲冲的，罗恩整节课都抛给她歉然的眼神，而她觉得自己要是再被一个好管闲事的什么同学盯一眼，她就要放声尖叫了。于是刚一下课，她就冲了出来，赶在其他人之前去吃了午饭。等到罗恩和哈利露面的时候她已经吃了一半，他们沉默地坐下吃了起来。

他们之间的沉默真的令人十分不适。几分钟后，哈利忽然清了清喉咙，说起话来。“赫敏，听着，我知道你说过我们明天再谈，但我觉得那太久了。我是说，这种感觉多糟糕？你又真的想这么糟下去吗？”他渴求地看着她，迫切地朝她探过身来。

赫敏强自吞咽了一下，她的喉头忽然紧得厉害。她咳了一声，快速地眨着眼，小心地斟酌着词句。最后，她看着哈利的眼睛，回答道，“我知道没人想要这样糟糕下去，但我也知道你不想长话短说。所以，为了让我们都能专心地谈这一场，我还是决定咱们俩需要足够的时间不去彼此打扰。我们今天没法谈，今晚也不行，要去试装。而且我觉得我们也还是不要再熬夜了。我保证，哈利，明天我们就谈。而且我会全心全意地跟你谈，好吗？”她眉宇间有愁纹，也朝哈利探过身去。哈利皱眉，坐了回去，抱起了臂膀。赫敏没来由地想到了：我的妈呀，他现在看上去是不是像斯内普！

她乱了心神，没能察觉到哈利青涩的故作沉默。她匆匆起身收拾自己的东西，飞快地给了哈利一个失落的眼神，又冲罗恩勉强一笑，嘟哝着“等会儿见，罗恩，哈利。”避开了其他同学好奇的注视，赫敏匆匆走出礼堂，改去图书馆度过午休的剩余时光——为了换换心情。

现在，他们都吃过了晚餐，卡司成员正等着他们的试装时间。赫敏在为拉文德和帕瓦蒂解答着关于服装风格的问题，斯内普则正从教师席上偷偷看着她。

终于只剩下卡司成员留在礼堂了，邓布利多叫了第一组成员过去。

卡司里的其他成员三三两两地走开去，免得打扰第一组的人试装。德拉科拉着潘西的手走出了礼堂，一边还刻薄地评论着什么在这里跟其他人站在一起真是浪费时间。赫敏跟金妮和其他格兰芬多的女生站在一起，正聊着芭蕾舞服。哈利阴沉地看了她们一眼，转向了罗恩和纳威。

“得了哥儿几个，8:30之前你们是不用到场的，我还在你们之后，干嘛在这儿浪费时间啊？我们去玩点噼啪爆炸牌或者别的什么吧。”

另几个男生赶紧点头表示支持，希望这样能让哈利心情好点。哈利猛地转身走出了礼堂，罗恩和纳威跟在后面。

斯内普则早就潜到阴影处，准备就这么一直看着邓布利多是怎样给他们试装的。他看见那怒气冲冲的男孩跺着重重的脚步离开礼堂，暗自一笑，用目光在那一群女生里搜寻着赫敏。

他看见了，她正四下张望着，神色迷惑。终于，她不停转动的头颈停在了他的方向。他正藏在阴影之中，可她的目光直直地打了过来。她眯起眼搜索了一番，接着又打消了念头，轻轻摇了摇头，垂下了目光。她最后热切地看了他一眼，苦着脸转身去找那帮朋友了。

斯内普这才发现自己连大气都不敢出，赶紧深喘了一回。她是没真的看见他，但她知道他在这儿！或者，她是知道有什么东西在这儿，只是没认出来。他回味着两人明显的连结，陷入了沉思。一阵奇怪的涟漪泛过了他：以前从没有人像这样察觉过他的存在。感谢梅林，不然他当间谍的日子可早就玩儿完了。看来此处已经不再安全，斯内普趁着她还背对着自己的时候赶紧悄悄溜出了礼堂。离他试装还有好几小时呢，除了盯着那女学生一直看，他肯定还能找到其他消磨时光的好方法！

回到地窖，他发现自己没法专心给作业打分，于是又去练习角色，从第二幕开始练起。他跳过了那些没有他的戏份，把有他的部分都来回练了好几遍，直到记得一清二楚。就这样一直练到了墓地一场。

他反复练习着在墓地引诱克里斯汀和羞辱拉乌尔的戏码，以一种不正当的愉悦感幻想着实际操作时候要怎么对付波特。我真想知道邓布利多会怎么安排这场戏——我会大爱这场的，用火球将那男孩脸上的自负燃烧殆尽……

继续练习，他终于到了“已无来时路（Point of No Return）”。他不自在地停了下来，想起了所有关于这一场戏时不恰当的念头。抿了抿嘴唇，他坚决地操练起来，一字一句地将整首歌写入脑海。到了这曲子末尾，到了魅影开始对克里斯汀唱起“正是我所求（All I Ask of You）”的时候，斯内普已经完全不自在了。

他的身体彻底地背叛了他，就跟上次一样。不论他多么努力控制都没用。他最终放弃了练习，再练下去也毫无意义：他需要点时间来……冷静一下，才能回到礼堂去。看了看时间，还有半小时到他。缺乏自控令他无比挫败，于是斯内普罚自己去嗅闻魔药材料的药效。要是有什么能抑制不恰时机的如火热情的话，那就是他某些药材的气味了。

对着他几种辛辣的药材闻了几下后，斯内普已经两眼汪汪，喷嚏连连，那话儿也终于熄火了。他庆幸地松了口气，把药材锁好，回到办公桌前。然而回来后他反而犹豫了：他没法专心于其他任何事了，除非他想再来一次勃起。斯内普恼羞成怒地下了决心，离开了地窖，回到礼堂去。现在去是有些早了，但他可以等在外头，或者藏在那块阴影处，直到轮到他。

正走在通往走廊的楼梯上，他听见韦斯莱和隆巴顿边喋喋不休边朝楼梯走来，好回到格兰芬多塔楼。斯内普脸一皱，停下脚步，不想跟他们打照面看他们那副白痴脸。等两人爬到楼上去看不见了，他才又往上走，沿着走廊走到礼堂去。他在门口停住了，没进去，而是躲在门柱后面偷偷往里瞧。

赫敏正在门口靠墙坐着，离邓布利多和哈利远远的；其他学生都已经走了。斯内普立刻缩了回来，只保证她还在自己视线范围内。她正双手抱膝地坐着，手指交缠；她的头向后仰着，下巴向上扬，亮出了喉咙；看上去又伤心又心事重重。

斯内普不悦地皱起了眉头。她肯定是在为那蠢货波特伤心呢，两人一定是拌了嘴还没和好。他苦涩地脑补着，又往礼堂里头瞥了一眼，正看见邓布利多挥手让哈利离开。

哈利朝礼堂门口走来，一路上眼睛都盯在赫敏身上，斯内普听见她疲倦地叹了口气。他最不想看见的就是她投向那男孩的怀抱，于是狂怒地一转身，把自己藏在了走廊对面墙壁的阴影里。

哼，就你们俩会往阴影里藏么？

哈利走近时赫敏站了起来。他看上去闷闷不乐。赫敏知道他会一直这样下去，直到明天的谈话。哈利走近了，停下来，生硬地说，“邓布利多在等你了。”

斯内普听得那刺耳的语气，真想为他的无礼好好惩罚他一番。可他没动。赫敏回答的声音十分柔和，“谢谢。你穿着戏服非常抢眼，哈利。”

抢眼？当然了，哪个波特不抢眼！傻兮兮的女孩，竟对那自负的男孩投怀送抱……

哈利的声音充满诱哄：“赫敏，再考虑一下好吗？我们今晚就谈谈吧。我在你房间等你，然后我们可以就可以谈谈了。你说呢，嗯？”

斯内普困惑地眯起眼睛。他说什么意思？

“哈利，我说过我们明天谈，别着急。”怒意在她声调中显现，警告的意味坦露无疑。然而哈利没听出来。

哈利拉着赫敏从门柱绕了出来，斯内普更紧地贴了墙上。她甩开了他的手，瞪着他。哈利没作理会，又凑近了些，双手搭着她的肩膀低语着，“赫敏，我很抱歉我们惹了麻烦，我保证再也不会了。我们小心一点儿就是了啊，来吧，就今晚去你房间谈谈怎么样？我已经好想你了，更想……”他把她拉近，凑上去亲吻她。

斯内普就要从藏身之地冲出去咆哮了，可没等他出来，就看见赫敏猛地把哈利推开去，一脸冰霜。斯内普大气都不敢喘，他太震惊了。

赫敏把哈利的手从她身上打开，用尖锐又愠怒的声音低语道，“哈利·詹姆斯·波特，这是最后的警告！你就从不会听人说话吗？我告诉你我们需要缓一缓，你也告诉过我你在乎我，但你甚至连我的话都不肯听，我说过我现在不适应！而且我才是惹了更多麻烦的那个，我是女学生会主席！这对我很重要！你太孩子气了！你甚至都不肯好好地对待我，就因为你没得到你想要的！”她的双手攥成拳放在臀部，双颊蔓起两处酡红，双眸喷射着怒火。哈利直愣愣地盯着她，完全惊呆了。

斯内普眼睛都不敢眨了，这画面太美，他可不愿错过哪怕一秒钟！

“而现在，当我还有别的事情赶着去做的时候，在我已经告诉过你晚点再谈之后，你还把我拉到这里浪费时间，我这时候本该去见邓布利多了！你甚至都不在乎我会惹上更多的麻烦！我简直不敢相信你有时候会目中无人到这种程度，哈利，不是所有人和事都要围着你转的！”她一跺脚，转身跑进了礼堂，留哈利在震惊中眨巴着眼睛。

斯内普不得不一手捂着嘴巴才能忍住别笑出来。哈利的脸涨得通红，眼睛也眯起来了。他皱着脸，咬着牙，快速上前几步看了看在礼堂里的赫敏，终于爆发似的喷了口气，怒气冲冲地哼哼着踩过走廊，上楼去了。

斯内普看着他离开，为这男孩的受辱喜上眉梢。他露出个假笑，从阴影处迈出来，走向了礼堂大门。

赫敏急匆匆地穿过礼堂走向邓布利多，他正透过眼镜片凝视着她，一脸凝重。斯内普赶忙悄悄跟了上去。邓布利多责难地对她开口了：“格兰杰小姐，你整晚都在这里，可当轮到你的时候你却不见了。现在你迟到了，我必须要说我很失望。我还以为你，尤其是你，会认真履行责任的。”

赫敏露出极大的悔悟来，说，“校长，我道歉。我——”

可她被身后一个丝滑的声音打断了。“校长，我必须道歉。是我耽搁了格兰杰小姐，她迟到不是她的错。而她对履行这番责任的认真态度是丝毫不用怀疑的。”

赫敏晕乎乎地转过身，瞪大眼睛不敢相信地看着斯内普。他刚刚是帮她在校长面前撒了谎吗？斯内普扬起一条眉毛，居高临下地打量她。他动动嘴角，掩饰起自己因这场面顿生的愉悦感：赫敏说不出话来，为他的话而全然震惊，且还因他眼中的光亮而心慌意乱。他是在笑吗？看上去好像是在恶作剧啊！赫敏快速眨了几下眼睛，转向了邓布利多。

“那好吧，西弗勒斯。格兰杰小姐后面只有你一个了，要延后也只会延后你一个人。格兰杰小姐，请你站到我身边来。”

赫敏最后给了斯内普一个惊奇的眼神，站到了邓布利多边上。斯内普一边看着她，一边走向旁边靠在墙上，一半的身体隐没在阴影中。赫敏用余光一直盯着他，他的脸虽然隐没在黑暗中，但两条修长的腿依然可见，闲闲地靠在墙上。邓布利多说起话来，赫敏连忙收回注意。

“好了，格兰杰小姐，你在剧中有好几套衣服要换。你的第一套服装是在剧中剧‘汉尼拔（Hannibal）’中饰演芭蕾伴舞时穿的；接着你取代了卡洛塔，换成她在‘汉尼拔’中的服装；第三套是在更衣室遇见拉乌尔；下一套是在剧中剧‘哑仆（Il Muto）’中扮演仆从；这一套到了‘正是我所求（All I Ask off You）’的时候外加一件斗篷，接下来再换成卡洛塔的角色在‘哑仆’里的服饰；当然，在‘假面舞会（Masquerade）’一场中你也要换一套新装，‘字条（Note）’中还要再换一套。再往下，剧中剧‘唐璜胜利曲（Don Juan）’的排练中另有一套，这套接下去到‘多想你还在我身边（Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again）’时还要再加一件斗篷。你的最后一套衣服是从‘唐璜胜利曲’正式演出穿到剧终。”

邓布利多从他的笔记里抬起头，看着赫敏迷茫的表情，笑了。“放松点，格兰杰小姐，我们会用变形术解决大部分换装的，这是魔法的诸多裨益之一。唯一不用魔法解决的换装是外加的斗篷。所以，你只要穿着你的标准巫师袍，我会为你展示你穿每套衣服的样子。等一下我们还会变一件外罩的斗篷给你。你准备好了吗，格兰杰小姐？”他有点儿被赫敏的表情逗乐了。

“我想是的，先生。我只要站在这儿吗？”

“没错。现在，我们就来吧。”他抽出魔杖指着她，出声念了句咒语，为她换上了她的第一套服装；他仔细查看着笔记，确保按照上面的顺序一件一件地换了下去。

赫敏笑了，这种精巧的换装方式操作起来可真方便！每个演员的每件衣服都有特定的咒语，需要换哪一件，一念咒就可以把原本的巫师袍变成那一件。赫敏想着麦格肯定在服装方面帮了邓布利多不少忙，整个卡司团队可有不少衣服要换，而变形术毕竟是她的特长领域。

每换一身衣服，邓布利多都让赫敏走动一下，确保衣服的合身与舒适。赫敏觉得自己像个小孩儿在玩扮家家，她玩得开心极了。

斯内普一直在原地，看到赫敏对邓布利多指挥若定的样子十分惊讶。的确，斯内普也对此钦佩不已。要是赫敏一个人就有这么多套衣服要换的话，他不禁要想整个卡司要换多少套。不过他自己的衣服可少多了，而斯内普对此真心大松一口气。

看着赫敏穿起一件又一件精美绝伦的衣裙，他不禁又被挑起了性致。那些长裙的紧身衣愈发勾勒出她完美的曲线，托高了她的胸脯。他开始回想哪件衣服是她要跟他演对手戏的时候穿的：那首极致诱惑的“夜之乐章（Music of the Night）”，他想象自己环绕在她身畔，对她施以蛊惑；接着，赫敏和邓布利多试到了最后一套，在“已无来时路（Point of No Return）”里，他开始欲火焚身，想着他可以怎样地引诱她，触碰她，拥她入怀。

他看着她的面庞，看着她坦白的快乐，一丝笑容不经意地挂上唇边。她的眼睛闪着光芒，脸上全是醉人的笑，为他带来一股暖流，更带来胸口和小腹下方的一阵悸动。他一下子从陶醉中清醒过来，笑容消失了，变成了痛苦的皱眉。他吸一口气，把目光从她身上扯开去，盼着自己那再次苏醒的勃起能快点下去。邓布利多已经把她的衣服都换完了，马上就要轮到他试装。他绝望地去想邓布利多穿着一件赫敏刚穿过的、带紧身胸衣的礼服，那话儿看到这副尊容，立马蔫了下去。

他晃晃脑袋，把那幅图景从脑中赶走，深吸一口气平复自己，又离开墙面直立站好，整整袍子。马上邓布利多就会跟赫敏谈完来找他了。

“西弗勒斯，到你了。”

斯内普把表情调整到一种礼貌性的关注，朝老巫师走去。赫敏不去看她那高大的魔药教授，希望他不会赶她走。她已经看了其他所有人的服装了，也想看看他的。

邓布利多拿起了他的笔记，念道，“西弗勒斯，你的第一套衣服是在‘魔镜（Magic Mirror）’一场，一直穿到‘夜之乐章（Music of the Night）’；你还配有一顶帽子和一件披风，我们也会为你额外配置，和格兰杰小姐一样对待。接下来的‘正是我所求（All I Ask of You）’中，我想你穿的衣服还是一样的，不过当然了，你在‘狂欢夜（Masquerade）’一幕中所穿的会相当不同。我估计你整场下来穿的衣服都是同一套，除了你扮演其他人的时候，因此，你在墓地一场里还是穿原来那套，但要加上披肩；在‘已无来时路（Point of No Return）’一幕中，你要穿上皮昂吉那件带面罩的斗篷来假扮他；然后你就穿着这件演到剧终，不过到最后一幕你坐在你的宝座上的时候还要用到你的斗篷。你就不用跟格兰杰小姐一样换那么多衣服啦。”他朝赫敏笑着，赫敏也局促地笑了笑。

斯内普扫了赫敏一眼，纠结于自己究竟想让她离开还是留下。邓布利多看他冲赫敏皱眉头，温言责备道，“哦，西弗勒斯，好啦。格兰杰小姐对整个服装都特别感兴趣，你就别剥夺她的机会了，让她留下来看看最后这几套吧。”

斯内普只瞥了一眼邓布利多，就又去盯着赫敏了，她的眼里闪烁着希望的光。“如您所言，校长。”赫敏立刻绽出了一个明媚的、充满感激的笑容，却又很快褪去了，仿佛在为自己的鲁莽而心有余悸。

她红着脸，结结巴巴地说，“谢谢你们，斯内普教授，校长。我的确非常爱这些服装，它们真美。”

邓布利多用魔杖指着斯内普，念出了第一套衣服的咒语。斯内普没了他那厚重的大长袍有点不习惯。他低头看了看自己，还好他的服装还是黑色的。

赫敏忍住了一声吸气，赞赏地睁大眼睛盯着。斯内普正穿着一套精致的燕尾服，雪白的衬衫上系着一枚白色领结，扣子扣到了底，下面穿一条剪裁利落的黑色裤子，完美勾勒出修长的双腿。见他如此潇洒，赫敏不由腹内一动。

“好了，走几步，看看是不是合身。”

斯内普慢慢转过身，走出几步，回旋到原地，表情不可捉摸。赫敏忍不住觉得他简直就是优雅的化身。

邓布利多对这套的效果很是满意，于是接着为他换下一套。这套死神装的效果极其震撼，即便是少了面具、帽子和斗篷。斯内普觉得自己脸上快要烧起来了，整个人僵在一套红里相当不自在。这真的好……好格兰芬多啊！他愁眉不展。

赫敏看出了他的不适，赶忙藏起笑容，不想让他感觉更糟了。斯内普僵硬地迈了两步又走回去，一张脸全是黑的。邓布利多看得眼睛直亮，施了下一条咒语。斯内普换上了件简单的衬衫和长裤，外罩一件斗篷。赫敏觉得她都能听见他发出了一声解脱般微弱的叹息。这套服装是带有兜帽的，邓布利多叫他把兜帽掀起来，走两步。

罩在兜帽的阴影底下，斯内普立刻觉得好多了。他按照邓布利多的吩咐走了两步，转回身的时候看了看赫敏。在确保她看不见自己的前提下，他打量着她，她亮亮的眼光一直追随着他，脸上是迷醉的表情。可当他向她和邓布利多走回去的时候，她皱起了眉头，露出了若有所思的神色。

邓布利多很是满意，把戏服变回了斯内普原来的袍子。他算计地瞥了斯内普一眼，咧咧嘴，“我们还得找很多东西来，给它们变形成你的其他服装道具。我们得要你的面具和斗篷，还有一顶帽子。对了，还得给你的脸施魔咒，变成魅影那副骇人的模样。”邓布利多顿一顿，用一种憋着笑的语气说，“不过，西弗勒斯，别在夜巡的时候用那副脸去吓唬学生哦。”

斯内普的脸抽了抽，冲邓布利多翻翻眼睛。而此时赫敏忽然从迷醉里醒过神来了。

“先生！斯内普教授，我刚刚想起来！就用您的食死徒面具和袍子怎么样？您能不能用它们来变形呢？”她语速飞快，对这个念头很是兴奋。

可那两人都猛地把头扭向她、用同样探究的目光看着她的时候，她却退缩了。她本能地往后退了两步，赶紧找补，“我-我很抱歉。我不-不是那个意思……”

邓布利多几乎立刻回过神来，握住她的手臂安慰地说，“你说的真是太对了，格兰杰小姐。别害怕。你只是太让我惊喜了，仅此而已。西弗勒斯，”他坚决地说，“她的主意真是太好了。在我们摆脱掉黑魔头的暴政、铺就通往光明未来的大路时，能用上一点他统治时期的遗物不是再合适不过吗？”他给了斯内普一个尖锐的眼神，后者刚刚来得及把目光从赫敏身上扯回来，看着他。

斯内普看着那老人眼中闪着不容置疑的光，知道他是盼着自己说同意的。他还在为赫敏所带来的震惊眩晕不已，赶紧调整呼吸和脉搏，挤出一句，“如您所言，校长。”

邓布利多笑眯眯地看着他，“太好了。这样吧，不如你现在就把它们取来，我们在这儿等你。”

斯内普对这老人眨眨眼，这要求太出乎意料了。他瞥一眼赫敏，后者正低着头，紧张地咬着下唇。邓布利多一直对斯内普保持着微笑，就等着他举手投降。他终于咬着牙，一点头，“很好，校长。失陪片刻。”他冷冷地一鞠躬，转身走出了礼堂。直到他的脚步声听不见了，赫敏才长长地颤出了一口气。

邓布利多友善地转向她，“格兰杰小姐，别担心斯内普教授。你的主意非常好，只是这个惊喜太大了而已。这主意会对服装方面非常有帮助的，而且很有象征意义，两全其美。我觉得这是个棒极了的注意，斯内普教授也总会同意的，你等着看吧。”他像爷爷般拍拍她的肩膀，赫敏感激地看着他，犹豫着笑了。

“谢谢您，校长。我会尽最大的努力与斯内普教授相处好的。我会尽可能地尽职尽责，就像您说的那样，放下我们彼此的矛盾一起努力工作。我是想要赢得比赛的，先生，为了您也为了霍格沃茨。”

邓布利多赞赏地按一按她的肩膀，冲她眨眼，“格兰杰小姐，在昨晚我们见证了你和斯内普教授的唱功后，我毫不怀疑，有你们二人做主演，我们赢定了！你简直是棒极了，而我也非常高兴地看到斯内普教授也十分入戏。我们面前还是有很多工作要做，但是在这样一个开门红之后，我已经是迫不及待了！”

听了邓布利多这信心满满、士气高昂的话语，赫敏放松下来，朝他咧嘴笑了。这样一番鼓舞人心的谈话让她感觉好多了。

斯内普一路怨念着走下地窖。多管闲事的万事通！“就用您的食死徒面具怎么样？”她怎么知道我还保留着它？黑魔王完蛋后我可能都把它烧了！她到底怎么想到这个的？怎么提得出来？

他想起了自己当时犹豫着要怎么处理他的食死徒装备。一部分的他想要把它们烧掉，跟伏地魔一样烧成灰。这部分的他想要完全摆脱自己跟随黑魔王的那几十年，甚至他手臂上那黑色的黑魔标记都已经消褪成一个淡色的疤痕了。几乎难以发现，也就更容易让人忘掉。现在，他可以对这些食死徒装备爱怎么处理就怎么处理。

可是，真要销毁的时候，他又否决了所有的决定，而是仔细叠好了斗篷，抚平了手套，面具放在最上，然后把它们锁进了衣橱。就让它们成为一个纪念吧：纪念他所犯下的错，他为赎罪所付出的努力，还有他最终的解脱。这些东西承载了他太多的过去，他不能就这样把它们扔掉。

他解开衣橱的锁，拿出了食死徒的装束，那些回忆一下子袭上了心头。他泠然转身，拿起它们朝礼堂走去。

他一进到礼堂，赫敏就察觉到了，回过头来看着他。他面无表情，目光冷硬，让她暗自琢磨让他穿食死徒装到底是不是个好主意。她不易察觉地往墙壁侧缩了缩，但没有用，她那谜一般的教授教她无处遁逃。

斯内普大步朝邓布利多走去，只扫了赫敏一眼，便将那套食死徒装束递给了邓布利多。邓布利多温和地笑了笑，接过来。他若有所思地拿起那张白色的面具，投给斯内普一个歉然的眼神。“西弗勒斯，我知道你从没想过要再次戴上这个，但就当是最后一次吧，这一次，我会把它从恐惧的代名词变成希望的象征，从此以后，你就再也不会戴着食死徒的面具了。”

斯内普心中打翻了五味瓶，心头发紧。他盯着那面具，是多么不想再去碰它一下。一声微弱的抽噎打断了他，他瞥了赫敏一眼，她正肃然地注视着那面具，热泪盈眶，轻声抽泣。斯内普决意不要在她面前表现出任何脆弱，果断地拿起面具盖在了脸上。闭起眼睛，他等着邓布利多给他施咒语，几秒钟后，面具的左半边消失了，剩余的部分从他的左眼上方起，遮住了鼻子，一直到他的右侧嘴角。斯内普睁开眼看看邓布利多，他眼中的欢快暂时不见了，被骄傲的泪水所取代。

斯内普深吸一口气，取下了面具，小心地把它递给邓布利多。邓布利多抖开那件长长的斗篷递给他，他顺从地接过，披挂上肩，拉起兜帽，然后就一直盯着地面，任凭邓布利多为它施各种变形咒语，直到它变成一件不那么吓人的披风，最后加上一顶黑色宽边礼帽。帽子贴合地裹在他的额前，斯内普皱了皱眉，它就又稍稍变松了一点儿。他朝邓布利多看去，那老家伙的眼里又闪烁着欢快了。

“之前还不确定它是不是管用呢，但我想我确实有变出一顶帽子，所以它的确管用了。现在我们的化装舞会服都齐全啦，说到这个……”

他把面具递给斯内普，又打个手势给他，那意思是叫他把面具也戴上。斯内普不情愿地照做了，邓布利多给他最后施了定妆咒。现在，斯内普已经完全被这套衣服遮住了：长袍，斗篷，面具，还有一顶紧紧箍着他的大红帽。他不禁哀叹，赫敏兴奋地鼓起掌来。斯内普从他那红色死神装的面具后头瞪着她，恼羞成怒地抱起手臂。

“太棒啦！这简直不可思议，绝对不可思议！好了换回你的日常装吧。”邓布利多迫不及待地想给他换更多的衣服。斯内普再次穿回到了那套优雅的黑色燕尾服和半脸面具，脱下了斗篷和帽子递还给邓布利多。他长忍地叹一口气，两手一摊，耸了耸肩膀。

“怎么样？”他没好气地说，“现在满意了吧？”

邓布利多仔细打量着他，若有所思地哼了几声，赫敏却胆怯地咳嗽了一声。他们俩都朝她看过来，邓布利多是好奇，斯内普则是恼火。

“怎么，格兰杰小姐，你有何见解？”

“是这样，校长，这看起来棒极了，就只是一样……”

斯内普把没被面具遮住的那边眉毛冲她一扬，再次抱起臂膀，一动不动地站着。邓布利多回头看了看斯内普，思量着，又看看赫敏。

“说下去，格兰杰小姐，有什么不对了？”

赫敏紧张地吞咽了一下，避开了斯内普充满敌意的注视，看着邓布利多道，“是……是他的头发，先生。”

斯内普猛然垂下双臂，挺直身板，威胁地拖长了声调说，“我的头发有什么问题，格兰杰小姐？”

邓布利多不满地打断了斯内普的威胁，拉过赫敏的手臂转移了她的注意，鼓励地又问她道，“他的头发有什么不对呢？”

赫敏咬了咬牙，解释道，“魅影的头发是短发。至少是往后梳的。魅影的头发看上去是光滑的背头，而斯内普教授松松垮垮的，都荡在面具两侧了。”

斯内普威胁地嘶嘶道，“我不要剪头发……”

邓布利多打断了他。“没人要你剪，西弗勒斯，冷静点儿。很简单，你只要把头发往后梳过去扎起来就好了。”他扫一眼这闷闷不乐的年轻男人，忽然冒出了个淘气的念头。哦，他肯定会暴跳如雷的，但这么逗逗他可多好玩呀。也该让他从那高高在上的地儿下来一次，让别人当当专家了。

斯内普看到邓布利多眼中的邪光，立刻提高了警惕。这老头子又在打什么歪主意了？这难道还不够？他认得那个表情，它一向意味着麻烦。他绷直了，警惕着，邓布利多说了下去。

“事实上，格兰杰小姐，为什么你不来给我们示范看看你说的效果呢？你只要告诉我你需要什么东西，我会帮你召唤来的。你可以来指导斯内普教授如何做发型。”赫敏脸上一片惊恐，斯内普则是不可置信的狂怒，邓布利多把一声轻笑憋了回去。

赫敏看了狂怒的斯内普一眼，脸色发白。但她没法拒绝邓布利多，他可是校长兼导演啊。她召集起格兰芬多的勇气，弱弱地开口道，“我需要一把梳子，一条发绳，还有一些发胶或者发蜡。”

邓布利多立即挥了挥手，一个盛着她所有需要的东西的托盘出现了。他煞有介事地给斯内普搬了一把椅子，打了个手势让他坐下。

斯内普朝他怒哼一声，不情愿地坐下了。赫敏在邓布利多的催促下来到斯内普身后，低头打量着那魔药大师的头顶。我真不敢相信自己在做什么！她抽出了魔杖，指着他的脑袋低声念了句咒语。

斯内普听到了咒语，感到一股魔力笼罩在头部。他一哆嗦，扭头瞪她：“这是什么，格兰杰小姐？你做了什么？”他的声音冷峻，又是愤怒又是恐吓。

她退后了一步，吞咽了一下答道，“这……只是个用来使头发柔顺的咒语，先生。就这样而已。我只是不想在把你的头发往后梳的时候拉扯到你。”

他狐疑地瞪着她，然后冷笑，“呵呵，这么多人里头，居然是你还学了柔顺咒……”他又扬了扬眉毛，转回去坐好，然后生硬地说，“那就赶紧的！”

邓布利多使劲憋着不让自己噗地笑出来，这俩人实在是太别扭啦。哦，等他告诉米勒娃的时候就可以尽情笑了，啊，或许不会为斯内普的表现笑得太厉害，但绝对会把米勒娃的模范学生笑个够！

赫敏听了斯内普的羞辱，眯起眼睛，朝他做了个鬼脸。她差点就冲他吐舌头来着，但还是及时阻止了自己：邓布利多在看着他们呢。拿起梳子，一只手颤抖地伸向斯内普的头发。她给自己鼓着劲，拈起一绺头发从头梳到底，让头发自然地搭在他的肩膀后。见他没有立刻朝自己下咒，赫敏又梳了一次，这次自信了一点儿。她把打结的部分都梳通了，打量着自己的成果。

说真的，他的头发没那么糟。相当顺滑，而且至少不是毛毛卷儿！她暗自翻翻眼珠，想到了自己那一头足可谓怪物的乱发。真不敢相信我竟然要碰他的头发啦！但愿没看上去那么油腻腻。

她拿起发胶罐，在手指上挤了一点；把他两鬓的头发往后梳起来，一手握着梳子保持头发走向，一手将发胶抹在他的头发上。不算坏。它们看上去更油是因为头发在没梳通的时候都粘在一起了，但它们很顺滑，也不打绺。她继续对付脑顶的头发，将它们往后梳，然后用手引着头发顺着头部搭下去。全部梳完后，就把所有的头发在脑后脖梗处扎成一束，用皮筋绑起来。赫敏拍拍手，最后又梳了梳，然后宣布道，“好了，先生。”

斯内普最初很是恼火，因为邓布利多对他指手画脚横加干涉。他知道这老头子这么干就为了惹毛他。但是，他又有什么选择呢？面对邓布利多，他从没真正有过选择，就算现在黑魔王滚蛋了也没戏。可接着，他感到那梳子穿过他的发间，轻轻地按摩着头皮，差点没忍住一阵颤抖。从来没人给他梳过头发，这种感觉来得毫无预兆。

这感觉很是慰藉。在一下一下的梳理中，他仿佛在被安抚入睡；而当她的手指穿过他鬓间的头发，他强忍住了一声叹息。这感觉教他头皮发麻，每一记触碰，每一下拉拽都像是一次爱抚。就像是收到暗示的讯息一般，这种感觉越来越好，他直想闭上眼睛沉浸其中。此时此刻，在那双温柔手的抚慰下，他所有的怒气，以及这怒气的对象，赫敏，都离他而去了。

他忽然明白过来，这不就是小动物被摸摸头的时候一脸享受的表情嘛。他漫无边际地脑补起来，她这双手要是爱抚在他其余的身体部分是不是也能这么地温柔又催眠。他小腹一抽，热血上涌。

他为自己这种脑回路尴尬不已，又极恐自己的念头被发现了，赶紧把思绪从赫敏那双手带来的愉悦上转开，全力对付自己的盎然性致。赫敏梳完了头，把他的头发在脑后根部扎成一整根马尾时，他又是失望又是解脱；她为他拢了拢碎发，手指轻轻地擦过他脖颈上柔软的皮肤，为他带来一阵战栗。他身体前倾，站了起来，转身看着赫敏和邓布利多。

现在，他完全是魅影的扮相了：燕尾服，面具，锃亮的大背头。赫敏猛地倒吸一口气，这形象跟她平时所见的那位魔药大师反差太大了。他那气宇轩昂的形象跟这角色完全契合，她着迷地注视着他，惊异于他是那样地优雅高贵。

邓布利多鼓起掌来，热情地夸赞他们，“干得漂亮极了，格兰杰小姐。我说，西弗勒斯，你真得看看自己……”说着，他挥了挥魔杖召唤出一面高大的落地镜。斯内普狐疑地朝它走过去，不确定自己想不想看到他现在的样子。可当他看见自己的镜像时，他停住了。

眼前之人正给他带来极度的震撼：赫敏的手艺将他的头发打理一新，那身异国风情、然而高贵典雅的服装风格独特。他透过那半边的面具打量自己，敬畏地看着那面具发生了多么大的变化。它确实不再像个食死徒面具了，一点都不像；而他自己的灵魂也好像升了起来，仿佛一直以来背负其上的重担已然卸下，消失不见。他小心翼翼地碰了碰面具，转转脑袋，眼睛一直盯着镜子里自己的形象。侧过头的时候，他犹豫地碰了碰自己的头发，它们顺滑地梳向了脑后。手指顺着头发摸了摸，摸到了一根短粗的皮筋在颈后束住。

意料之外，他竟觉得这般形象对他来说并不坏。他实际上还挺喜欢的。可是，他提醒自己说，这样的话就不能用头发来挡住视线，掩藏阴谋了；他垂下手，又看看那身套装，抹一抹大衣的侧边，整整领结；再转向另一侧，他看见了身后的赫敏，她脸上的表情令他为之一震。

赫敏正注视着斯内普，满脸膜拜。她的目光里闪烁着愉悦，骄傲和渴望；她正温柔地微笑着，用目光将他贪婪地吞噬。斯内普停下了动作，看着她，想要看出她在想什么。过了一会儿，赫敏抬头一看，见他从镜子里注视着自己的目光竟如此热切，她不由得抽吸，眨眼，脸红了。

斯内普见赫敏发现了自己在看她，顿时脸上飞起两朵红云，又尴尬又紧张。他再一次对这番景象不知所措，只好转向邓布利多，说，“谢谢，校长。这样就可以了，我能换回自己的衣服了吗？”他除下了面具，递还给老人。

邓布利多连忙接过，并把他的服装变了回去。他把镜子变走，捡起了另一套服装和他的笔记本。“非常好，谢谢你的帮助，格兰杰小姐。西弗勒斯，这些东西就放你那儿吧，你用得着。”他冲那放着梳子和发胶的托盘挥挥手。“下周的排练时间表很快就会出来的，别忘了看告示板。保持好状态，你们两个，我目前为止对你们的表现非常满意。晚安，格兰杰小姐，斯内普教授。”说完，他从教工通道走了，留赫敏和斯内普单独待在一起。

空气中氤氲着一股令人不舒服的沉默。斯内普不自在地朝下打量着她，她正紧张地咬着嘴唇，眼睛四处乱转。等赫敏终于抬头去看他的时候，她再次不由得凝视着他，双目圆睁。

斯内普直截了当地问她，“怎么了？”

赫敏摇摇头，微微一笑。“没什么，先生，只是您把头发梳上去之后看上去大不相同了。这太罕见了，我忍不住多看。”

他讥讽地拖长了声音说，“你就用这么一大段话解释你的‘没什么’？”她眼中的笑意消失了，取而代之的是愤怒的火花。

“我是说没什么不好的，先生，因为我就知道你肯定会往坏处想。实际上这挺好的……”她又加了一句，若有所思地打量起他来。

斯内普可不接受这个说法，他反驳道，“拜托，格兰杰小姐，别指望假意奉承我。我非常清楚自己并不，而且从来都不好看。”

她为这自嘲皱起了眉，不耐烦地叉着腰瞪他。“别说了！你就不能学着接受赞扬么？你可能的确不是通常意义上的英俊美男，但你有种……相当吸引人的贵族般的气质，只要你肯流露的话。”

他瞪着她，完全愣住了。首先，她竟回嘴了。其次，居然责备了他。最后……她觉得我有吸引力？他头晕目眩，直可惜再不能把震惊的表情掩藏在低垂的头发里。他脸上发热，唐突地抓过那堆弄头发的东西，并挺胸抬头地重新站直。但他可没意识到，此举正应了赫敏所提到的贵族气质。

赫敏一下子回过神来，发现自己竟用她那天生专横跋扈的架势训了她的老师。她倒吸了口气咽下去，两只叉着腰的手也耷拉下来了。她心中大喊着为什么这样鲁莽，坐等他暴风雨般的讽刺或者给她扣分，要么再给她来个禁闭。可当他只是注视着她，目光里困惑与讶异交错，然后转身去拿梳头的东西时，赫敏大松了一口气。

斯内普完全没了劲头，微微摆下头说，“很晚了，格兰杰小姐，我建议你回到塔楼去。晚安。”

她恢复了礼貌的表情，点点头。“当然了，教授。晚安。”她转身朝大门走去，可斯内普叫住了她。

“格兰杰小姐，”她诧异地转过身来。“别忘了你的禁闭。周一晚上七点，在我的教室。”

她顺从地垂下头，“是的，先生，我会去的。晚安。”她又匆匆点了点头，转身走出礼堂，整个过程里都感到背后有两道灼热的目光盯在背上。可她不敢回头看，只勉力保持着步伐的平稳，不让自己在他强烈的存在感中飞跑起来。她迫使自己冷静地走出礼堂，直到走到楼梯一半才回过头来，看看没人，这才一路飞奔回了自己的房间，心儿砰砰直跳，脸也红彤彤，赶忙关好门，匆匆洗漱。

赫敏蜷缩在被子底下，闭上眼想要入睡，努力要忘记自己将斯内普的头发从他脸上拂开去的触感，忘记她的手指碰到他脖子上的皮肤。她渐渐入睡，在那梦中的图景里，她面对着坐在那里的斯内普，低头看进他深邃的黑眸，双手与他长长的头发纠缠。而在她这么做的时候，他一把将她拉进怀中，热吻起来。

斯内普恼恨自己在赫敏面前手忙脚乱，他得重塑自己的权威。正当她准备离开的时候，他记起了自己昨晚给她下过一个禁闭。对，就是它了……他用柔滑的嗓音对她说，“格兰杰小姐，别忘了你的禁闭。周一晚上七点，在我的教室。”见她温顺地垂下目光，他安下心来，找回了一点平衡。目送她离开时，他一直注视着她柔和的步态和曼妙的身段。他还渴望着能更深入地看见她的心底，但这念头只是一闪而过就被否决了。在上一次他探入她的脑子里的所见之后，他可不知道自己能不能再受得住一次震惊。

他陷入了沉思，左思右想。她不可能对我产生好感啊，一定是因为这出音乐剧。别的都是假的。他这样想着，慢慢走回地窖。可是，为什么她又老是那样看着我，就像要把我吞了似的？从没有人那样看过我。而且她还说……说我很有吸引力。她说这是一句赞扬。而且这不是她第一次夸赞我了，她还夸过我的学识，技巧，为社里的工作，还有我的……嗓音。甚至在伏地魔被打败那天她还声称自己关心我。她现在还叫那该死的波特走开！这对我可是无价之宝！我真不敢相信她这样做了。而且昨晚她看起来还挺享受他的……关照的！想到这个他皱起了眉。

我还从没见过其他学生会因为惹上麻烦就分手了的。她竟是跟别的女孩儿如此不同……他眯起眼睛，决意找出赫敏与众不同的原因来。进到卧室，他机械地换下衣服，朝浴室走去。

心里头的那个声音再次冲他低语：那是因为她是个成熟的女人啦。她的成熟和品味比其他傻瓜笨蛋加在一起都强。

他闭起眼睛试图忽略那个声音，进到浴室低声念了句“荧光闪烁”。睁开眼，他被镜子里自己的倒影吓到了，没了头发的遮掩，一整张罗马式的面孔坦露无疑。

他又摸了摸自己的头发，想起了赫敏为他梳头时的感觉。这念头一起，一股悸动从腹中传来。他从镜子前退开几步，重新站直，打量自己的造型。又正统又轩昂，他这样想道，我明白她的意思了……

又低头朝胸口看去，他看着自己被那敞怀深绿色丝绸包裹的胸膛。他从没为自己的身材特别骄傲过，但也并不为之羞耻。他知道自己相较于完美身材来说还是太瘦了，也太高了。但他纤瘦的形体中蕴藏着力量，这一点很令他满意。至少他从没让自己发胖，而且就算他很瘦，他也并不脆弱。在他那高度紧张的食死徒和凤凰社间谍生涯中，他从未有过脆弱的时刻。

他的胸膛上有黑色的毛发。他很喜欢自己这种特别苍白的肤质，这种鬼魅般苍白的脸色跟那黑色的头发和眼睛会形成一种有趣的对比。

他一面想着赫敏那种人会不会真的觉得自己有吸引力，一面去解开头发上的皮筋，放到水池上；甩甩头，想要把头发甩回本来的发型，但只是下面的头发被甩开了，披在肩膀上。

他眯起眼睛看着镜子里的自己，用双手把头顶用发胶固定的光滑背头梳开。梳头的时候，他感到了那种头皮上轻柔的拉拽感，叫他又想起了赫敏为他梳头的时候。闭上眼睛，他回味着。

过了一会儿，他又睁开眼，发现自己正挂着一抹鬼一样的微笑，手指还插在发间。他回过神来，皱着眉头把手放下来，朝镜子俯过身去。他看进自己的眼睛，责备自己怎么老是想着赫敏，并命令自己把所有关于她的事情都忘掉，只记住她是个学生。

他又闭起眼睛，把额头抵着冰凉的镜子，叹一口气。坚决地又站直了身体，他再也没去往镜子里看一眼了。从储藏柜里拿来了另一瓶无梦药水，庆幸自己不用跟任何人解释他为什么需要用这么多，他回到了卧室。

脱掉了睡衣，他滑入冰凉的丝绸被单，侧卧着用手肘撑住自己，一口气喝掉了魔药。他躺回到枕头上，深呼吸，让魔药带他进入了无梦的睡眠中。


	13. 与魅影一起关禁闭

周六一早，赫敏冒险进到了公休室，看见罗恩和金妮在下巫师棋，但不见哈利的身影。那两人迅速又了然交换的目光告诉赫敏，哈利依旧在生她的气。接着，两人向她投以充满朝气的微笑，站起身朝她走来。

“早啊，赫敏！要去吃早饭吗？我都能吃下一头鹰头马身有翼兽啦，饿死我了！”罗恩轻轻握一握她的肘弯，推着她朝肖像洞口走去。金妮看他这样夸张，翻翻眼睛。

“行行行，可别让巴克比克听见你这话。对了，赫敏，你喜欢昨晚的服装吗？”金妮显然是打定主意要把赫敏的注意力从哈利跑哪儿去上面转移走。

赫敏叹一口气，又是对哈利孩子气的举动感到恼火，又是感动于朋友们想缓和气氛的努力。她停下脚步，不让他们继续推着她往洞口走：“你们俩听着，我才不是玻璃心，不会心碎一地的。”她冲两个红头发的耐心一笑，两人露出了一模一样的担心表情。“让我猜猜吧：哈利正赖在床上不想见我，即使他才是那个急于想跟我谈谈的。”

罗恩的肩膀耷拉了下来，赫敏知道自己猜对了。她精明地瞥了他一眼，补充道，“你还打算给他带点早饭回来，对不对？”罗恩的表情像忽然吞了个鸡蛋似的，赫敏忙忍住大笑。他不好意思地用手摸摸后脑勺，眼睛四处乱转。

金妮愤慨地叉起腰来，瞪着罗恩，“罗纳德·韦斯莱！你不会要给那大混球带早饭吧？”她警告地说。

赫敏见这情景，嗤笑一声，抱起手臂来看着他们。罗恩的耳朵变成了粉红色，金妮瞪起了棕色的眼睛。“好啦，你们两个。哈利一个人幼稚就够了，我不需要你们俩再闹矛盾。罗恩，我知道他是什么人，我跟你认识他一样久。金妮，我不介意罗恩给他带早饭，至少这样我就不用整个早餐时间都被他瞪着了。等他冷静下来了，我会十分愿意跟他谈的。另外，你也真应该来听听我的说法。”说最后一句时她瞥了罗恩一眼，一看就知道哈利已经对罗恩掏心掏肺地交代了事情的始末。罗恩跳了起来，赫敏知道她说对了。她把手放下，怒气冲冲地说，“行了，去吃饭吧。”

她迈过肖像洞口，罗恩和金妮跟着她。金妮冲罗恩扮个鬼脸，照着他的后脑勺给他来了一下。罗恩张开嘴巴要抗议，却没敢发出声音来，怕赫敏再说他。他只好揉揉脑袋，对金妮怒目而视，指着她挥了挥拳头。金妮傲慢地翻了个白眼，冲他轻轻勾勾手指，意思是说，“来较量较量呀。”

赫敏知道身后两人正交流着什么，但没心思去管。她一路上都思考着哈利的反应。

三人像往常一样边吃边聊着服装之类的，赫敏惊讶地听闻下面几次彩排都是对演员服装变形术的教授，教他们怎样为自己换装施咒语。金妮看着她，很是困惑。

“你是说，邓布利多没跟你说这个？他跟我们大家都说了呀。”

赫敏耸耸肩，“哎呀，我迟到了嘛，而且他一给我弄完就立刻去给斯内普教授弄，我们俩是最后的了。我估计他是忘了。”

金妮朝赫敏眯起眼睛，更困惑了。“你怎么会迟到呢？你整个晚上不都在门口吗？”

赫敏抿起嘴唇，想到那事她就恼火，眼色也沉了下来。罗恩和金妮交换了个吃惊的眼神，罗恩低声咕哝道，“那么，呃，我想也许你该告诉我们你的说法……”

赫敏抬头看着两人，他们正目不转睛地盯着自己。她挪了挪，开口了，“我是整晚都在那儿，等哈利完事出来时，他告诉我邓布利多正等着我。他说的时候挺无礼的，但我还是告诉他他今晚穿上服装很棒，因为他真的看起来很棒……”她闪了下神，又绷紧了下巴，“然后，他就……抓着我把我拽出了门厅！他说他想念我，又来亲我。我当时很生气！我不敢相信他怎么会这样，就把他推开又走了。”赫敏叹一口气，语气疲惫，“就这样，等我回去见邓布利多的时候，哈利已经把我耽搁迟到了。邓布利多对我很失望，还说他以为我会认真履行责任呢。”金妮和罗恩都为赫敏愤愤不平起来。“我还以为自己会惹上更大的麻烦了，但……”她没说下去，忽然不想说完了。她不想告诉他们，斯内普为她说了谎。

“但什么啊？”金妮催促道。

赫敏摇摇头，忙回答说，“没什么。他就没再说什么了。我也道歉了。我就是不能相信哈利会耽搁我去见邓布利多，他明知道我已经答应他会今晚跟他谈了！我是说，要是邓布利多看见他在走廊里亲我可怎么办？或者，要是斯内普教授再抓到我们可怎么办？！”她又没说下去了，那两人脸上都是惊恐失措的表情，但让她停住话头的却是另一个细碎的念头。

要是斯内普又抓到我们了会怎么办？我进去礼堂的时候他可就在我身后啊，他看见我们俩了吗？可是如果他看见了，为什么不再次惩罚我们呢？……可是，我看见他的时候他看上去并不生气啊，反而很……开心？为什么开心？赫敏转念一想，登时觉得一股冷水直击五脏。他是不是看见我冲哈利嚷嚷啦？那就解释了他为什么开心。可是……他为什么跟邓布利多撒谎？我真想不透！

她不再沉思，扬扬眉毛，给了那两人一个了然的表情，后者们还在想着要是校长或者斯内普再抓到他俩了会是怎么样的可怕画面。他们沉默了一会儿，赫敏看出罗恩想要偷偷地把一些吐司藏在手帕里面装进口袋。技术太差了，她哼了一声，拿出魔杖，把那块吐司缩小成一个小块。罗恩嗷地叫了一声，感到了吐司在他口袋里变小，连忙东张西望地看是谁干的。

赫敏假笑地看着罗恩，后者则看上去有些羞愧。“说真的，罗恩，你可是个巫师，用用脑子行么！”他表情尴尬，赫敏笑了。“多拿点呀，给他带顿好吃的去。你要想的话我帮你把早餐缩小。哈利或许表现得像个混球，但饿着他又不能把他变回来。”

金妮轻蔑地看了罗恩一眼，但赫敏都没说什么，她也就不好多加评论了。罗恩连忙装了一大盘鸡蛋、腊肠、培根、土豆和吐司；犹豫了一下，又加了一壶南瓜汁。他恳求地看一眼赫敏，又看一眼那壶南瓜汁。赫敏翻翻眼睛，点个头，施了个咒语封住壶嘴不让南瓜汁洒出来。等罗恩把所有的东西都堆一块后，她把那些食物缩小了，然后看着罗恩蹑手蹑脚地把它塞进口袋。

“多谢了，蜜恩，你是最棒的。我估计我能记起解咒，但要是我忘了哈利也应该记得的。”他站起来，把掉落在腿上的食物碎屑扫了扫，然后朝赫敏这一头探过身来，还差点打翻了粥碗。他用手握住赫敏的手，低声说，“我很高兴你告诉了我你的说法。我很抱歉他那么做，可是……”他忽然神色一松，还咧嘴一笑，眨眨眼睛。“嘿，是你让他硬了的，可不是他的错。”他又握一握赫敏的手，然后快活地挥手离开，金妮咯咯直笑。

赫敏有点头重脚轻地坐在那里，听了这直白的赞美不知所措。她从眼角瞥着金妮，终于嗤嗤地笑了出来。笑的感觉真好，她和金妮很快笑成一团；一个快停下来了，另一个就又咧嘴又眨眼，然后再笑成一团。赫敏无视了周围同学投来好奇的目光，他们也被她俩的笑容感染了。

可是，赫敏忽然感到脖子后面一阵突如其来的刺痛。她转身，看到斯内普正看着她。笑容从她的嘴角消失了，金妮看到她睁大了眼睛的样子，也转过头来看，笑容迅速消失，快得像吹熄的烛火。她清清嗓子，盯着自己的食物。

赫敏凝视着斯内普，记起了刚才自己好奇的念头。她愉快的表情变成了沉思，目光却不曾从那魔药大师深不见底的墨色眼眸中移开。她看着他，他也一直同她对视，原始的魔力从他周身辐射而出，教她再次胸中激荡。她脉搏加速，一抹红晕从脖子上升到脸颊。

他眯起了眼，赫敏感到一股奇怪的逼近，如同一阵微风吹过心头。她吓了一跳，赶忙眨着眼睛转开头去。那股激荡消失了，她再次体验了一次面对斯内普时自己的生理反应。赫敏试图让自己砰砰的心跳慢下来，让她那急促的呼吸慢下来。而在她身边，金妮正看着她，目不转睛。她推了推赫敏，想要引起她的注意。

“嘿，蜜恩，我们走吧。你看起来就好像斯内普还逮着你似的。”

赫敏心中警铃大作。“啊，是啊，真太糟了。当然，我们走吧。”她站起来，刻意不再去看斯内普。她可不能让金妮发现了！

两个姑娘快速离开了礼堂，朝公休室走去，回去做她们的作业。

斯内普从教工入口进到礼堂里，看见赫敏正跟金妮·韦斯莱说笑，另外两个跟班都不在。他心头顿时涌起一阵希望：那两人都不在，是不是说明他如愿以偿了？他力压下这股希望，拉开椅子坐下来，不时地朝那两个女孩瞥一眼。波特肯定还在赌气呢，真棒。傲慢自大的小子是得学着接受自己不能想要什么就有什么。

没等他坐上一会儿，赫敏便回头来看他了。他心头澎湃，却作出冷静得多的样子来对上她的目光，目不转睛地看着她。金妮回过头来，看见斯内普正看着赫敏，赶紧又转了回去。斯内普被赫敏眼中那若有所思的神色激起了好奇心，随即又见她红了脸，他再也忍不住了，索性专注地眯起眼睛，用起摄神取念，探入了她的思想。

令他吃惊地，他十分容易就进入了她的思想。而随即他便发现这是因为她此时所想的正是他本人。他从她的视角看见自己，见到昨晚她围绕在自己身旁，惊讶于他竟为她向邓布利多开解。他读出了她的震惊，她的困惑，正打算再探索其他昨晚关于他的图景时，她却眨眨眼睛，转开目光，一下子切断了他的阅读。

斯内普回过神来时瞪大了眼睛。他纠结于再次偷窥她思想的羞愧与没能看到更多的挫败里，就那样一直盯着她，希望她能再来看他一眼，这样他就能有另一次机会了。可她站起来，跟金妮离开了，他又是失望又是解脱。

邓布利多要知道了非要了我的脑袋不可。他低了低头，让头发挡下来遮住脸，开始吃饭。他机械地往嘴里送着食物，心里却想着赫敏，想着她脑子里为什么全都是他。他心不在焉地从桌旁退开，回到了地窖。

赫敏在接下来的周末里一直忙着自己的事，一举一动再正常不过。虽然哈利依然表现得像个熊孩子而且一直无视她，但至少他不再绝食了，也肯跟其他人一起下楼去礼堂吃早餐。他还故意跟赫敏坐得老远，让罗恩和金妮坐在他俩中间。赫敏对此并不惊讶，神色如常，若无其事。说实在的，她对他挺生气的。在她看来，这种桥段就应该只待在舞台上……而在舞台上，她已经要面对更多更多的戏剧化了！

她下意识地不在用餐时去看斯内普。她知道自己会沉沦在那两道深邃的黑色眼眸里，很害怕让人发现自己对他的感觉。现在她跟哈利的关系已经这么紧张了，还也影响了她和罗恩的关系，她可不敢让人再发现她点什么离经叛道的事儿来！可是，这念头并没能为她屏蔽斯内普的存在所带来的一片嗡声。她知道他什么时候进的礼堂，并且感觉得到他，就好像她是一台麻瓜收音机被调到了他的频道，每当与他共处一室便开始稳定接收他的讯号。更别提他的视线一扫就能带给她的悸动，只要他在，她就一直处于亢奋状态……

进餐变成了一场意志力的锻炼。要想无视哈利的态度，不去理会斯内普眼光之下她躁动的身体，赫敏需要前所未有地调动出强大的自控力。然而，她那专心致志对待学习的能力让她很快适应了情况。哈利和罗恩在这回事上不能像以往那样来分她的心了，这让她又是庆幸又是挫败。没这两个人的打扰是更容易专心了，可不巧的是，他们俩正是她要专心去无视的对象！

周末到来了，罗恩花了更多的时间用来陪哈利，赫敏也就有了更多时间用来独处。她暗自哼了一声：就好像哈利把罗恩闹得离婚了似的！她为这荒唐的想法笑了笑，把书本收好，已经比全班超前整整两周的进度让她心满意足。她唯一的困扰是，没了作业可做后，她不知道干什么了。通常周日的晚上，她都忙着帮男孩们应付作业准备星期一交差，因为他们的周末都花在魁地奇训练上了。

她的思绪飘到了周一。论文已经写完了——是规定长度的两倍半，这是必须的——阅读进度也是超前的。周一说不定有排练呢。忽然间她皱起了眉头，想起了明晚还要去关禁闭。完了完了，明晚还是别有排练了吧，不然我可就要错过了。不过我和斯内普都得参加排练，要是明天真的有，邓布利多肯定会让他改天再关我禁闭的。

她皱着眉，思考着关禁闭的时候自己会被要求做些什么。想到又要跟斯内普独处，她胃里又是一抽，前几次在魔药教室里发生的一切都再次袭上心头。保持冷静，态度专业。绝不盯着他看或者回嘴。让做什么就做，做完就走。

斯内普身穿魅影戏服的形象在她脑子里挥之不去，一股暖流再次穿过心田。斯内普穿上戏服是多么不同啊，她想着，打开了音乐盒轻声练习起来。她听着音乐，脑海中同步播放出每个演员的歌声来配合伴奏。轮到魅影的唱段时，一阵涟漪在内心激荡起来，她不由得咬住了嘴唇。

天哪，斯内普怎么会有那样诱惑的嗓音！我以前为什么从来都没注意到呢？……

我受不了他对我的影响了。有他在身边简直就是折磨！可是，上帝呀，我爱死了这感觉……

真绝了，我现在是斯内普成瘾患者！她悲催地自嘲。

说真的，你怎么就挑了这么个压根没戏的人来追啊？他老得足可以当你爹，还是你的教授，为人极其无礼又尖酸，还不帅，跟所有的优点都完全搭不上边儿啊！

可话说回来，他聪明绝顶，忠诚可信，为人高尚。他绝不容忍愚昧，声音让人心荡神驰，就算尖酸，也说明他有那尖酸的本事。他很吸引人，也爱干净，风度翩翩。他是个男人，而非刚长毛的小男生，还那么禁欲——被他吸引最大的理由！

这话说得真太对了，越是被禁止的越引人兴趣。我越是明白自己不可能得到他，甚至不可能接近他，我就越是想要他！

赫敏挫败地两拳打在床上，发现自己早就魂游天外，把音乐忘到了一边。她知道自己不可能再专心听那个了，于是关上音乐盒准备睡觉。认命般地叹息一声，她爬进被子里，拿过一本新从图书馆禁书区借的书，愿自己在魔法理论中淹没，直到筋疲力竭地睡去。

这法子还是有点管用的。可每隔一会儿，她就发现自己总在翻来覆去地想着几件事，包括“我关禁闭的时候会做些什么呢？”“斯内普为什么要为我撒谎？”还有“他看见我和哈利吵架了吗？”最后，赫敏终于垂下了脑袋，手里的书本滑落了。她的梦中是一片混乱的图景，里面有斯内普，有哈利，还有那歌剧院的幽灵。

星期一，赫敏过得稍微容易了点儿。她开始习惯在用餐时无视哈利和斯内普了，上课时无视哈利也很容易，他们本来就不该上课讲话的。不过，晚餐时她还是看见哈利有几次偷偷看她来着。赫敏漫不经心地想着他是不是终于想通了，没过一会儿，她的问题有了答案。当她吃好饭，看看时间准备离开去关禁闭的时候，哈利叫住了她。赫敏惊讶地看着他。

他看上去很不自在，脸上也是红的。他不敢看她的眼睛，但还是站起身，朝她走来。他把两手插在口袋里，结结巴巴地说，“赫敏，我只是想说很抱歉给你惹了麻烦，害你关禁闭。希望你禁闭不会太糟。我真想替你去。听着，我知道自己最近一直表现得像个混蛋，可是……我希望还和你做朋友。”他终于肯看她了，碧绿的眼睛里充满了渴望。

赫敏温柔地对哈利一笑，说，“哈利，我一直是你的朋友。我不能迟到，咱们晚点再谈吧，但是我很高兴你能来跟我说话。”她朝哈利伸出了手，哈利露出一个感激的笑容，用自己的手握住了她的。

“我也是，蜜恩。呃，祝你跟斯内普那好运啊。”他做个鬼脸，握一握她的手然后放开，再次对她羞涩地一笑。

赫敏耸耸肩，假笑。“谢啦，过会儿见。”她转身匆匆离开礼堂朝地窖走去。到了教室门口，她停了停，整理了一下。放松。保持冷静，保持尊重，保持专业。最糟糕的可就是失礼……她深吸一口气，敲响了门。

“进来。”

颤抖的手推开门，赫敏走进去，把门关上，小心地迈着步子，走到斯内普桌前停下。

她一走进来，斯内普便不让自己抬头看她，而是用额前的头发挡住视线，从中窥视。当她走到自己面前，沉默地站在桌旁，他才直起身来，看着她。

“格兰杰小姐，你没迟到真是万幸。”他双唇一扯，抿成一条线。可这线条也没有平常那份硬朗了。赫敏看着他，对他的嘲讽有点害怕，不知作何回应、

她挤出一句不算答复的回答：“是的，先生。”

斯内普注视着她，将她的一切都看在眼里。赫敏不安地挪着脚，脸上漫起一层红晕。又过了一阵沉默和不安，赫敏觉得再不说话自己就要尖叫起来了。她正要再说点什么，斯内普哼了一声，慢条斯理地道，“我相信，你很清楚自己为什么得了个禁闭……”

赫敏很是尴尬，低着头结巴着，“是的，先生。我……我们……我是说，哈利和我……呃，我做出了不合学生身份的举动，尤其自己还身在女学生会主席之位。”

斯内普不善地皱起眉来。“的确，格兰杰小姐。是你说自己已经成年的，可跟别的学生在走廊摸摸索索可不是什么成熟的行为。”

赫敏的头低得更深了。“是的，先生。”

“那么很好。现在，我可否推断此种幼稚的举止不会再发生了？”

赫敏弄不懂他的腔调。他听上去又郑重又严肃，然而暗底下却有种愉悦而满足的调子。她好奇地抬起头，回答道，“是的，先生，不会了。”

他正扬着一条眉毛俯视着她。赫敏又一次觉得自己在他眼里看见了一丝幽默一闪而过。他微微卷起嘴唇，整整桌子，低声叹道，“非常好。”

又是一阵沉默。斯内普心不在焉地摆弄着桌上的羊皮纸，赫敏则又开始不安地挪动双脚。斯内普看着这不自在的姑娘笑了。他喜欢占上风的感觉。看得出她已经焦躁不安了，好奇和忧惧显而易见。

最终他往椅背上一靠，柔滑地说，“格兰杰小姐，你要是再不问出口的话，我看你就要憋炸了。既然这样，为了你不至于更加尴尬，你还是说出来吧。”

赫敏倒吸一口气，差点就要冲口问他为什么对邓布利多撒谎了，但在最后关头，她又犹豫着停住。斯内普两条眉毛都扬起来，嘴上咧出一个自鸣得意的笑。赫敏板了板肩膀，礼貌地说，“教授，我在禁闭期间要做什么？”

斯内普的笑容消失了，眉头也皱起来。他没料到这个。他本有把握她会问他为什么给邓布利多编瞎话，他看得见那图画在她脑海中冲撞着要破笼而出，可接着她竟没抓住这个机会问出口来，真是让人出乎意料。他从这小小的惊讶中恢复过来，快速地扫了一眼教室。

角落里堆着一堆坩埚可以让她洗。还有他的书可以让她清理归置。要是有必要，她还可以帮他熬制一些魔药。但他并不喜欢出乎意料的感觉，想重新获得主动权，好让她再陷入。眼光扫过桌子，他忽然冒出了个念头。

绝了！

“很好，格兰杰小姐，正如你在我们第一次碰头会上如此充分地展示的，你对这部剧的了解出于记忆。而我，因为没有你那样的机会，则不然。因此，在我们这周将到来的第二幕阅读会上，我希望自己能做好准备。我自己已经练好了一些，但有人一起练无疑总会有所裨益。今晚你将扮演你的角色来为我陪练。”

随着他的讲话，赫敏先是为自己不用手洗坩埚而松了口气，又是为无缘得见他的藏书而痛心疾首，再来变成为竟能与拥有性感之声的魔药大师一起练习而兴奋不已，最后则为自己说不定会表现得像个荷尔蒙泛滥的小毛孩自取其辱而忧心忡忡。

斯内普看着她脸上闪过诸多表情，很是满意。他伸出一根修长的手指，指了指面前的座位，又拉开一档抽屉拿出了音乐盒和剧本。赫敏抖着双腿落了座，嗓子忽然干得很。她吞咽了一下，努力想让自己奔腾的脉搏慢下来。

“我学到了《唐璜胜利曲》。这里我还没能完全记住。我会在我的角色那里开始，而你的任务不仅是要唱好自己的部分，而且要帮我纠正我的错处。”他假笑着，看着赫敏瞪大眼睛不相信的样子。他低沉地补充道，“格兰杰小姐，按照我的指示做是不会冒犯我的。可如果你该纠正我的时候没有纠正，我就不得不改变主意让你做点不那么需要脑力的活儿了。”他朝那堆坩埚示意地一点头，又意味深长地冲她弯弯一边嘴角。赫敏顺着他的方向看去，厌恶地皱起了鼻子。

她回头看着斯内普，依然相当怀疑地眯着眼，咕哝道，“好的，先生。”

他微微一笑，将注意转向音乐盒，调整着按钮。当他开启音乐时，它从“何以如此静默（Why So Silent）”开始了。他靠回椅背，专注地看着赫敏，开始了演唱。当他咆哮出“你的枷锁依然在我手中，你仍将为我歌唱（Your chains are still mine. You will sing for me）！”时，赫敏吓了一跳。这一部分的余音消散了，他伸出手去，调到了下一个他的唱段。

他们听着吉里夫人朗读着“字条（Note）”的开头部分，直到魅影的声音切进来继续诵读“字条”的后半部分。斯内普的声音在空旷的地窖中回响，赫敏压下一阵颤抖。

斯内普觉得，他像是在用自己的声音直击赫敏。尤其是在那句“然而她知道，如若想要超越自我，她还要多加深造。她的进取心会将她带回我身边，带回给她的导师，她的导师……（She knows, though, should she wish to excel she has much still to learn, if pride will let her return to me, her teacher, her teacher…）”他那异常敏锐的观察力洞察着每一丝泛过赫敏却被她试图掩藏的涟漪，享受着自己竟有如此强大的力量能影响她至此。

他将音乐向前调去，却又停了，算计地看着赫敏。后者在他的注视下更加不安，他暗自点点头，将音乐盒调整一番，转向赫敏。

“我本想跳过墓地的那段重唱，但我改变主意了。格兰杰小姐，如果你能从克里斯汀离开排练场去往墓地的地方唱起，就可以很好地领起这一场。”他顿了顿，问道，“准备好了吗？”

赫敏无声地点点头，咽了一下，清清嗓子。斯内普扭头打开音乐盒，赫敏柔声唱了起来。“歌声如期而至，似梦似真……声声缠绵低唤，在我耳畔（In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came… That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name）”她谨慎地看了教授一眼，他正坐在那里听她演唱，手肘安放在扶手椅上，手指交叉在身前，身体向后靠着，但目光始终不离赫敏。

音乐变了，赫敏低语几句，引出了“多想你还在我身边（Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again）”。她挺直身体，更好地吐纳呼吸，坐得也挪到了椅子边缘。她沉浸于这歌曲的悲痛里，全心全意地去感受字句中的忧伤。她唱着，歌声随着音乐而渐进；最后她来到曲终，歌声消弱，变得更加轻柔而伤感。

斯内普看着她歌唱，瞠目于她歌声的美妙和技艺的娴熟。他目光一沉，感应到自己对她歌声中所饱含的辛酸有所共鸣；到她接近尾声，他则仿佛被情感的激流冲荡，不由得倾身相应。他的声音犹如温柔的爱抚：“迷路的孩子，那样失落，那样无助，呼唤着我的指引……（Wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance）”

赫敏全神贯注地凝视着他，用迷茫的语调唱道，“是天使还是慈父？知音还是幽灵？是谁在那里注视着我？（Angel or father, friend or Phantom, who is it there staring）”

斯内普则用催眠般的低语吟唱：“你可忘却了你的天使？（Have you forgotten your Angel）”

赫敏屏息乞求道：“天使啊，你终于对我开口！无尽的渴望啊，在细语中不断回响（Angel, oh speak! What endless longings echo in this whisper）！”

两人谁也没有眨眼。他们继续唱下去，听着音乐盒中拉乌尔的声音加入进来。斯内普再次感到了两人之间那股连结的电流，他忙让自己专注于跟上赫敏的唱词。

赫敏也感应到了腹中的悸动，除了缩短两人之间的距离、将自己投入他的双臂外别无他想。当斯内普开始了那催眠般的引诱：“我是你的音乐天使……来吧，我的音乐天使……（I am your Angel of Music. Come to me, Angel of Music）”，赫敏屏住了呼吸，几近无法自控。

录音中的拉乌尔来与魅影抗衡了，赫敏看到斯内普的脸色变得阴暗又冰冷。他眯眼盯着赫敏，口中背诵出那些嘲弄与揶揄之辞。赫敏勉强跟上，及时对上几句反抗的台词，可她的心正狂跳着，担惊受怕地看着斯内普那张极近的、充满恨意的脸。他狂怒的咆哮教她畏缩：“就这样吧！现在，是我对你们两人的宣战！（So be it! Now let it be war upon you both!）”

斯内普机械地伸向音乐盒，把它快进了一点儿。他停了停，扫一眼赫敏。“下一部分并没在录音里。”他把剧本递给赫敏，指着那部分给她看。她赶忙点头，低头看着谱子，听他唱了几遍“魅影，正在剧院周围穿行（I’m here, the Phantom of the Opera）”。几次后，赫敏看一眼斯内普，他点了点头。她继续垂下头看台词，斯内普说完了那几句念白。之后，他朝她伸出手来，点头示意。她将剧本递还给他，使劲呼了一口气。

斯内普再次调整音乐盒，给了赫敏一个郁结的表情。她快速在脑子里盘算了一下就明白了，他们来到了“已无来时路（Point Of No Return）”。

斯内普看到赫敏一下子苍白了脸色，睁圆眼，然后又转成脸红，文火慢煨的欲望从他胸中升起。他希望自己能把持住。慢慢地，他靠回到椅背上，播放起皮昂吉的前导词。

赫敏闭了会儿眼睛，这才开口唱道：“她的脑中别无他想，唯有欢愉（No thoughts within her head but thoughts of joy.）”。但接下来的唱词，她却张开眼睛，羞怯地朝斯内普看去：“她的心里别无他念，唯有情爱（No dreams within her heart but dreams of love.）。”

斯内普看了那表情，胸中一紧。录音里的帕萨里诺说话了，斯内普赶忙回复。接着，他在座位中坐直了身体，像赫敏一样，吟唱了起来。

“你到此地，是为追逐你最深切的渴念，是为追逐那尚还沉默的热望，尚还沉默的热望……我带你来此，我们的激情将融为一体——在你脑中你早已向我屈服，卸下所有防备，彻底向我屈服——而现在你同我一起，别无他念，你已做下决定，做下决定……我们已无来时路——别再回首：相互试探的游戏至此已经结束……也别再想‘如果’或‘何时’——无谓抵抗：放下包袱，让美梦启航……什么样的烈焰能将魂灵焚烧？什么样的欲望能解锁心防？什么样的甜蜜诱惑就在眼前盛放？我们已无来时路，越过最后边界——是什么温热又无法言语的隐秘等待发掘？就在那来时路的彼岸……

（You have come here in pursuit of your deepest urge, in pursuit of that wish, which till now has been silent, silent… I have brought you, that our passions may fuse and merge - in your mind you've already succumbed to me, dropped all defences, completely succumbed to me - now you are here with me: no second thoughts, you've decided, decided… Past the point of no return - no backward glances: the games we've played till now are at an end… Past all thought of ‘if’ or ‘when’ - no use resisting: abandon thought, and let the dream descend…  
What raging fire shall Flood the soul? What rich desire unlocks its door? What sweet seduction lies before us? Past the point of no return, the final threshold - what warm, unspoken secrets will we learn? Beyond the point of no return…）”

斯内普那天鹅绒般的嗓音包覆着字字句句，直教赫敏浸淫在那饱含诱惑的暗示里。他仔细咀嚼那句“甜蜜诱惑（Sweet Seduction）”的方式如同一股烈火掠过她，让一抹湿热蓄在腿间。她半闭气眼睛，唱起了她的回应。

“你带我来，让所有文字都已失色，让所有言语都化为沉默，化为沉默……我随你来此，却不知为何……在我脑中，我早已描画我俩身体交缠，毫无防备，不发一言——而现在我同你一起，别无他念，我已做下决定，做下决定……我们已无来时路——无路可退：我们激情的戏码至此，终于拉开了序幕……也别再想什么‘是’与‘非’——只最后一问：我俩的水乳交融，还更待何时？何时那热血才能奔涌，何时那睡莲才会绽放？要待何时那烈火，才会终将我俩一同焚烧？

You have brought me to that moment where words run dry, to that moment where speech disappears into silence, silence… I have come here, hardly knowing the reason why… In my mind, I've already imagined our bodies entwining defenceless and silent - and now I am here with you: no second thoughts, I've decided, decided… Past the point of no return - no going back now: our passion-play has now, at last, begun… Past all thought of right or wrong - one final question: how long should we two wait, before we're one?  
When will the blood begin to race, the sleeping bud burst into bloom? When will the flames, at last, consume us?）”

赫敏在吟唱那几句“身体交缠，毫无防备，不发一言”时，身体无意识地朝斯内普倾去。斯内普也屏住呼吸，感到自己腹股沟里也同样有所动。他呼吸加重了，压抑着欲望同她的歌声交缠在一起。

“我们已无来时路，越过最后边界——桥梁早已坍塌，就任它焚毁……我们早已无来时路……

（Past the point of no return, the final threshold - the bridge is crossed, so stand and watch it burn… We've passed the point of no return…）”

音乐放慢了，变了曲风。两人坐在那里，动也不动地凝视进彼此眼中，读到同样澎湃的激情。音乐还在继续，到了魅影该唱“正是我所求（All I Ask of You）”了，可斯内普并没有跟唱。赫敏一直等着他开口，听他没有唱，反而被从自己的遐想中拽了回来。

她回过神，赶紧眨眨眼，羞愧地低下了头，坐直了远离斯内普。她这一动作，斯内普也被拖回了现实，他皱着眉头关上了音乐盒，把手搭在上面，转过头看着一旁，将表情掩藏在头发下面。他的心正砰砰地跳着，他也知道自己肯定脸红了。弹动的勃起和泛红的脸颊都让他无比懊恼，只好埋头在剧本里，一通翻找后才翻到正确的页码。接着他又重新调整了音乐盒，这才清清嗓子说道，“我就学到了这里。我需要从这开始学剩下的部分。”

赫敏像往常一样迅速接口，答道，“当然了，先生。你到现在为止唱得都非常好，一丁点错误都没犯。”她顿了顿，又补充道，“不过像你这么天才的人也难怪能做到。”

斯内普尖锐地看她一眼，又一次为她的溢美之词感到不安。他是真不知要如何回应赞美。咽下一句尖刻的自御性评论，他又清清喉咙哼出一声，“多谢，格兰杰小姐。我的确有做努力。”他点头表示认可，又扔给她一个傲然却又尴尬的眼神。

赫敏的心都化了，这老练世故的男人和羞涩的男孩在她的教授身上结合得是那样惹人喜爱。她朝他暖暖一笑，他这次可终于能接受赞美了，而不是像往常一样否认。

斯内普再次打开音乐盒，这一次他看着剧本，跟着唱了：“说你要与我共享一生一爱……引领我，把我从孤独中救赎……（Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime.. Lead me, save me from my solitude）”他的头依旧垂着，抬起眼睛去看赫敏。她的表情是那样柔和，嘴角挂着一抹笑容。斯内普看得入迷，继续唱道，“说你要我陪在你身旁，不离不弃……不论你去哪里，让我同往——克里斯汀，这正是我所求……（Say you want me with you, here beside you… Anywhere you go, let me go too – Christine that's all I ask of…）”唱罢，音乐也随之落幕。他们再次锁住目光，坦诚相对，直到音乐来到了“重堕落（Down Once More）”

斯内普把目光从赫敏眼中移开，重又去看着剧本跟唱，每唱几句就瞥她一眼。他竭力想要扮演那个苛待她的角色，等音乐到了“湖的对岸（Beyond the Lake）”的时候，他已经足够脱离自己的欲望，而专注于剧本了。

赫敏眼看他又回到了那个禁忌的自己，直想要喊出来去阻止他。可她说服自己这样最好，也尽力压下自己的热情。这份努力起了效，她唱出了对魅影的厌恶，可在唱这些厌恶之词时，她还是不愿意去看斯内普的眼神。

斯内普勉力一直用尖刻又冷酷的态度唱完了这一段。在他们刚有过那样激情四射的合唱之后，他真不愿失去它所唤起的情愫。可他知道自己非这样不可，而他这么做的理由可远不止于剧本需求。

赫敏硬下心肠，唱道，“这张如鬼似魅的脸庞，如今已不再教我恐惧。是你扭曲的灵魂，才真叫人胆寒（This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It’s in your soul that the true distortion lies.）。”她暗自为这言辞中的恶毒而畏缩。看到斯内普回以咬紧牙关、眼光阴沉的样子真让她心碎。她能感到他再次封闭起自己，如同他再次穿起食死徒的服饰时一般。他深吸一口气，坐回到椅子上，唱起与拉乌尔的对话时声音里充满恶毒。

空气中的张力升级了，但这一次可不是充满诱惑的张力。这是来自对拉乌尔强自压下的怒火，是斯内普的表演中对拉乌尔那白热化的狂怒。赫敏感到自己的冷汗涔涔而下。到了最后，斯内普的声音已经因为怒吼而嘶哑：“你在考验我的耐心。做出你的选择！（You try my patience. Make your choice）”

赫敏的心悬在喉头，胃则纠在一块。“黑暗中可怜的人儿……你经历了什么样的生活？上帝赐我勇气教你知晓：你并不孤独！（Pitiful creature of darkness… What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you: you are not alone.）”想到在这个场景上她要去亲吻斯内普，赫敏的皮肤微微刺痛。忽然她睁大了眼睛，看见斯内普也正凝视着她，眼中倾泻而出的狂怒教她畏缩。最后，音乐渐进，曲风变幻，他才将目光从她身上扯开去，埋首剧本去唱台词。

接下来，他大声吼道，“快走！快走别管我！（Go now! Go now and leave me）”声音支离破碎，人也整个瘫倒在椅子里，挫败不已。赫敏真想冲过去将他好生安抚，却只能迫使自己待在座位上，毫不动摇。然后，他轻喃，声音脆弱得不复一丝从前的强健：“克里斯汀，我爱你。”赫敏听了，握紧了双拳。

最后，他挣扎着起来，嘹亮而心碎的歌声再次响彻地窖。音乐消褪了，斯内普伸出手，轻轻关掉了音乐盒。赫敏看着他呼吸，胸口起起落落。

接下来他们陷入了浓郁的沉默。赫敏使劲想找些合适的话题来说。见斯内普陷在椅子里，眼睛闭着，她忽然有了主意。试探地，她低声问，“教授？”

斯内普睁开眼，但眼中并没有通常的那份恼火。他厌倦地问，“什么事，格兰杰小姐？”

“是这样，先生，我是想说不定您的嗓子会干，会让您烦恼，所以我想建议咱们休息一会来点茶。”她顿了顿，见他没有回应的意思，赶紧往下说。“实际上，我想起了咱们第一次阅读会上我提过的汤力水。我知道你说过你更愿意用自己的魔药，可是你还没熬制什么适合的药水，我的汤力水现在可以有所帮助。”

斯内普眼中闪过一丝兴味，他问道，“你的汤力水里到底都是什么？”他的声调里有一丝嘲讽和怀疑的成分，赫敏却听到他的音色似乎恢复原样而很是欣慰。

她赶忙答道，“没什么特殊的。就只是茶，柠檬，和蜂蜜。我要叫个家养小精灵来吗，先生？”她谨慎地做出一副彬彬有礼的表情来。

斯内普扬起一条眉毛，哼了一声。他轻轻挥了挥魔杖，一组茶具就出现在了桌子上，还有柠檬和蜂蜜。他朝赫敏假笑一声，冲这些挥挥手，拖长腔调说，“我觉得没有必要，格兰杰小姐。我是一个魔药大师，如你所见，我想要你说的那些药材是易如反掌。”

他倒了两杯热茶，示意她来桌旁一起喝。赫敏为离他如此之近而颤抖着，把椅子挪到桌旁坐下。斯内普礼貌地递给她茶杯和糖，她低喃了一句谢谢，接了过来。

他的这份平易近人让赫敏很是慌乱，不知该做什么好了。赫敏紧张地坐在那儿，一动不动像块石头，只能眼睁睁看着斯内普冲她又翻眼睛又瞪她，一副被冒犯的模样。他恼火地开口了：“行了，格兰杰小姐，你还要不要实践你说过的食谱？各种材料是否要有特定的比例？还是这只是你想要跟教授共饮茶水的一个借口？”他卷起嘴唇，做出讽刺的表情来调戏她。赫敏脸红了，赶紧忙着做茶来掩饰手抖。

“不是的，先生！我是说，是的，我可以告诉您做法。其实也谈不上什么食谱，茶要热，加几勺蜂蜜可以缓和喉咙发紧，一片柠檬是调味和补充能量的。”她紧张地边做茶边讲解，为斯内普做了一杯茶给他。说完后，她抬头，看见斯内普正用一种混合着惊惶与得意的表情盯着自己。他装着怀疑的样子，把茶杯举到鼻子下嗅嗅，还晃一晃。他眯着眼看她，专注的目光将她钉住，笑容藏在杯子后面，他呷了一口。

赫敏坐着，紧张得发抖，不知如何应对他这近乎戏谑的行径。她瞪着眼睛看他品茶，看他放低杯子示意她也来一杯时，才呼出了一口自己都不知道什么时候憋着的气。

“不错，格兰杰小姐。跟你的魔药水平不相上下。干杯。”

听了他的表扬，赫敏几乎目瞪口呆。她不知如何应对这般出乎意料的打趣，只好专注于做她自己的茶，避开他的眼光。茶做好了，她举着杯子喝了一口，看了斯内普一眼。

一种不期然的安适沉默笼罩了他们。两人可谓是亲切地相对而坐，共饮热茶。斯内普很轻松，却又悲哀地想着赫敏刚刚为自己做茶时的图景是多么家常。这是这么久以来第一次有人照顾到他的需求和舒适。一种他从未察觉的渴求显现了出来。他喝完了茶，坐回去，沉思着。赫敏拿过他的茶杯，开始做第二杯。斯内普注视着她，有点惊讶于她的主动。

他困惑地问，“你都不知道我想不想要第二杯。是什么让你这么做的？”

赫敏脸红了，也结巴起来。她小声说，“我-我不知道你想不想要第二杯。可是……我是想万一你想再来一杯的话，会很不错的。”她又去喝茶，藏住自己发红的脸。

斯内普胸中涌起一股暖意。他真诚地对她一笑，温柔地说，“谢谢你，赫敏。”

赫敏觉得自己要兴奋得炸了。他刚叫我赫敏！天啦，我的名字从没听上去这么顺耳……她放下茶杯对他微笑。有那么一会儿两人有点尴尬，斯内普移开了目光，又喝了些茶。

此时的沉默中充满了情愫。斯内普不知如何是好，只好转而回到熟悉的责任上去，打开剧本到自己还需学习的那部分。他轻声说，“为了不辜负你这汤力水带来的裨益，我想我还是来背诵台词吧，你可以跟着看我背得对不对。”他把茶具推到一边，将剧本推到赫敏面前。

赫敏赶快拿过剧本，也把茶杯放在一旁，礼貌地说，“准备好了，先生。”

斯内普用手扶着额头，闭起眼睛背诵台词。他不时地让赫敏给一点提示，她就给他读几句开头，还帮他搭戏，背诵其他角色的词。没有了情感充沛的音乐伴奏，他们的歌唱也没那么有感染力了，甚至“正是我所求（All I Ask of You）”也不那样不忍卒听。

时不时地，斯内普会把舞台提示词也一起背出来，那些词是列举剧中的事件和动作的。也就是这样，斯内普一路顺着剧本背到了全剧的高潮，顺嘴就念出了赫敏要亲吻他的那句。他还没意识到自己说了什么，这句话就终于被宣诸于口。

他木住了，扫一眼赫敏。后者正竭力保持住一副敬业的表情来，要是她没脸红得那么厉害的话。看见斯内普正盯着她，赫敏赶紧一昂头，下巴抬得更高了。

斯内普眨眨眼。他是那样想去吻她，可想到她会作何反应就退却了。低下头，他苦涩地痛恨起自己的身份。看到赫敏正使劲绞着双手，他失落地说，“我很抱歉让你忍受这个，格兰杰小姐。请你放心，我会争取让你尽可能好过些的。相信邓布利多会允许我们在正式演出之前都跳过这块。”他双颊都在发烧，赶忙晃落头发挡住脸。

赫敏听了这话好是震惊。她生怕自己要好几个月不能被允许亲吻他，赶紧绞尽脑汁往回找补。她坚决地打断了他，“教授？”

斯内普瞥她一眼，不悦地反问，“又怎么了，格兰杰小姐？”

赫敏鼓起勇气高傲地瞪着斯内普，“说真的，教授，我还以为我们会用成人的方式处理这件事呢。”斯内普眨着眼睛，不敢相信她竟是这种语调，这番说辞。

他冷冷地说，“自己解释。”

赫敏深呼吸，板板肩膀。“我们俩都是成年人了，可以用专业的态度做事。要是你坚持把一个简单的接吻都看成是不可忍受的酷刑，那你只不过是卡司成员中一个迂腐荒唐的老封建罢了。面对曾经会伤害和侮辱你的事情，难道掌握主动权、变有害为无害不才是最明智的做法？我看你在处理那套食死徒衣服的时候就不错。”

斯内普斜眼看她，完全不知所措但兴致盎然。他冲她弹弹手指，说，“继续。”

赫敏为自己进展顺利而勇气倍增：“是这样，先生，要是我们已经把这个练得够娴熟了，那些人不就没机会嘲笑我们了吗？”她深吸一口气，孤注一掷：“我们可以练习接吻，这样等到表演的时候这就会跟表演其他的一样容易了。那样就不会是什么大麻烦……”她没说完，只祈求着他可别暴跳如雷把她踢出去。迎住他审视的目光可耗尽了她每一盎司的自控力。

斯内普简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。她想要练习接吻？她是不是在我的茶里下了致幻剂？她有可能是认真的吗？他看见她眼中闪烁着紧张的火花，只能惊呆地盯住她。她正目光灼灼地也回视着自己，丝毫不肯退缩。他开始揣想是否自己真的如此走运。

出于谨慎，他只点点头，她则松了一口气，眼中饥渴的火花让斯内普惊讶不已。他小心藏好自己声音中的紧张，站起身回道，“很好。既然这样，我想我们得站起来。”他朝她伸过手，当她柔滑的小手搭上他的手掌时感到胸口一阵发紧。

赫敏站起来，目光一直不离他，绕开桌子站到他面前。她沙哑地吐息道，“所以……我就唱完自己的词然后起身然后……然后吻你。剧本里说这要持续得久一点……”

斯内普的双眼变得迷茫，低语道，“是啊，久一点，不是么？”

她站近了，他的身体正辐射出热力。双手搭上他的肩膀，她舔舔嘴唇，吞咽了一下。踮起脚尖，她朝他倾过头去；他还是太高了，于是她滑入一只手到他耳后的发间，将他拉低，与自己相对。

斯内普屏住了呼吸。她的手指正缠绕在发间，让他不由发出哼声；她还将自己正拉向她，他低下头，耳朵里全是轰鸣；她的双唇碰到了他的。

她的嘴唇是那样轻软柔弱，就如同几周前他用手指碰到的那般，还感到它们正贴着自己轻轻颤抖。他这才意识到自己闭上了眼睛，赶忙睁开来看她的反应。她也正闭着眼，柔弱无骨的身躯贴向他，让他赶紧咽下一声呻吟。她的手时不时地在他的发间攥紧，头侧向一旁，将嘴唇更用力地压向他。而他差点没跳起来：赫敏的舌头竟开始舔舐他紧闭的双唇。他知道自己应该退开，应该斥责她这大胆的行径，可他的身体自有意志，并不听从头脑的指挥。

赫敏也惊讶于自己的大胆。她做出这般鲁莽的举动，早已料定自己会被推开被怒斥，可那些并没有发生。这积极的进展鼓励了她，她稍稍分开双唇，用舌头轻触他。他僵住了，但并没有退开去；她为这份默许而狂喜，转而另一只手顺着他坚实的胸膛上滑，绕上他的肩膀，最后也和前一只手一起钻入发间。她用身体蹭着他，用头更近地挨着他，用舌头碰撞着他的双唇，乞求进入。

斯内普感受着她的双手，还有她那柔软温热的身躯那样贴合着自己，顿时心驰神醉。她的香舌又在他唇间刺探，这一次他松口了，放任她进入。他的舌头偶然碰到她的，开始轻柔地品尝她；他的双手不受控制，自行绕上她的腰肢，爱抚起她的脊背；他将她拉近，开始回吻她。

赫敏简直要在这愉悦中溺毙了。腿间那份湿热演变成更加激烈的抽痛。他的手搂着她，他正在回吻她，如她探索他一般地探索着自己。她更深地偎向他，小腹贴在他的腰间。就在此时，她感到了两人之间那份灼热和硬挺。她倒吸一口气。

斯内普听到赫敏的抽气，一下子回到了现实。他惊恐地退开去，把她的手从自己头上摘下来。惊恐和欲望让他深深喘息，赶忙把她推开。他意识到自己为她硬了，连忙狼狈地转过身去，扶住桌子。她知道了，这让他又惊又怕。“走吧。回你的塔楼去。禁闭结束了。”

赫敏被吓呆了。事态怎么会急转直下？她已经被欲望冲刷得浑身发颤，赶忙抓住椅背。她不想走，她想要留下来再次亲吻他。可当她没有离去，斯内普猛然甩过头来，狂躁地瞪着她：“我说走！现在！”

她被他的目光吓坏了，赶紧转身逃出了地窖，上楼回去自己房间。她的身体还沉浸在与斯内普交缠的电流中，正因欲求不满而颤动着。

恐惧和激情的交织下，她哭喊出声，却一下撞到了什么东西，被吓了一跳，还跌倒在了自己的房门外头。


	14. 错误与苦楚

“我靠！赫敏，你没事吧？”

赫敏摔到一边，坐在地上查看她擦破的手掌和膝盖。抬起头，哈利的脑袋和肩膀正悬在她旁边。泪水涌出了眼眶，既是因为手上和膝上的伤痕，又是来自身心的痛楚。

哈利见她掉眼泪，脸都白了。他赶紧扯掉挂在身上的隐形衣，塞进口袋，伸手来扶赫敏。用手臂环住她的肩膀，他温柔地帮她起身。赫敏一瘸一拐地去开了门，哈利带着她坐到床边。他在她面前蹲下来，仔细为她检查伤口；听到她抽吸的声音，他抬起头。“哦，蜜恩，我好抱歉。这是我的错。你等会儿，我会把这些都弄好的。”他小心地拍拍她的小臂，赶紧冲到浴室去拧了条湿毛巾，又从梳洗台拽了条手帕。

哈利用碧绿的大眼睛又愧疚又担心地盯着她，递上手帕，又蹲下来用湿毛巾压住她膝盖上的伤口。赫敏抽了口气，然后抹了抹眼睛和鼻子。即使她不再哭泣了，眼泪还是一直往下掉。哈利换了个膝盖撑在那里，为她擦拭手掌。擦净后，他掏出魔杖施了个愈合咒防止伤口感染。暴露的伤口自动贴合在了一起，但那块伤处依然红肿。他就这样一个个伤口处理过去。

赫敏一直沉默着看哈利帮她处理伤口，依然沉浸在刚跟斯内普接了个那么美妙的吻却随即被扔出教室的落差里。她的躯体在勃动，思想也在感官与情愫间翻涌。她头昏眼花地低头看了看哈利，后者正不安地注视着她。

“赫敏，我太抱歉了。我只是……好吧，我不知道你去关禁闭要多久，可我好想跟你聊聊。所以我就想来等你，可又不想让别人问这问那，就穿上了隐形衣。我不是要伤到你的！我就是打了个瞌睡，而你正好撞上了我。你没事吧？求你别哭了，我真的对不起……”

他轻轻拍着赫敏的手，抚着她新愈合的皮肤。说完这番话，哈利抓住她的手盖在自己的脸上，用脸颊磨蹭着它，随后在掌心落下温柔的一吻。

赫敏高度敏感的感官立刻对这刷过肌肤的双唇作出反应，一股战栗顺着脊柱滑下。哈利捧起她的手，着迷地看着她。他的目光没离开过，又捧起另一只手落下一吻。赫敏屏住了呼吸。她的脑子里在尖叫说这并不是她想要的那个人，可身体却似乎并不介意。她的身体正因欲求不满而灼烧着，而哈利温柔的亲吻所唤起的感觉又是那样令人陶醉。

哈利看着她的眼睛，眸色早已加深，腹内也在翻转。他用指尖在她掌心摩擦，与她五指交缠；接着重又将她的手带至唇边，印下一个个轻柔的吻，最后来到指尖，轻柔舔舐。

赫敏扑簌簌阖上双眼，加快了呼吸。她讶异于哈利在她膝头温柔的亲吻，手指轻柔地在小腿肚打转，搔着她的膝弯，又抓起她的小腿在膝盖上印下火热又带着喘息的吻。湿热的舌尖舔在她柔软的肌肤上，让她一阵抽气。哈利看了她一眼，目光中充满渴求。他用手滑过她的膝盖，来到大腿，到达她制服裙的边缘，赫敏压下一声叹息。这些触摸带来的刺痛感，让她内裤里原本就火热濡湿的那一处更加泛滥了。

哈利的心狂跳着。他的呼吸变得那样粗重，裤子里的勃起就快要绷出来了。他再也没法去想她为什么跑着回到房间，而且看起来那样失望。荷尔蒙早已占据了他的思想，他现在只想着自己是多么多么想要她。

赫敏的双腿不知不觉分开了，哈利的手也顺着大腿滑入更深，爱抚着，又是慰藉又是撩拨。他探进她膝间，用亲吻、舔舐和吮咬开拓着每一寸新发掘的领地；他的手探索着，慢慢爬得更高，直到一根手指已经抵上她的内裤。她颤抖一下，猛一抽气，给哈利的腹股沟带去一波汹涌。他刻意放缓了速度，好让她随时可以阻止自己，然后把手伸向她的臀部，伸向那两条腿根被底裤包裹的交界。

赫敏扭动起来。她一直闭着眼睛，想象着是斯内普跪在她腿间触碰她，让她欲求不满。她的呼吸愈发变得浅快，喘息声也越来越粗重，她好想要，好想得到释放，欲望已经快要把她燃烧殆尽了。

哈利一直仰头看着她，等着任何阻止自己继续下去的信号。但赫敏一直紧紧闭着双眼，胸口上下起伏。他不敢置信地兴奋起来，手指滑入那织物和皮肤的交界，拇指轻轻扫过中央的那道缝隙。赫敏再次颤抖了一下，脑袋向后仰去，双手撑在身后支撑着，抬起身体好让他进得更深。

哈利紧张地吞咽一下，深吸一口气，让自己和那怒张的勃起都稍镇定一下。他这次更加用力地挤压了她的腿根处，那底裤竟早已如此湿热。他呻吟一声，紧闭双眼，拼命别让自己现在就射到裤子里。赫敏感受着他抵在自己性感地带的手指，满意得嘶嘶抽气。哈利紧张得又咽了一下，小心翼翼地把她的裙子拉了上去，露出了她的双腿和透湿的底裤。一股浓郁的性奋味道扑面而来，他的勃起抽痛。

他低下头，再次沿着她的大腿亲吻舔舐，手指则继续顺着那透湿的黑色丝绸爱抚。当他感到她开始摆动臀部，便用手掌盖住她整个小丘，手指隔着布料刺探起她火热的中央地带。赫敏战栗起来，挤着他的手磨蹭，哈利爬上床来到她右侧，手掌依然摸着她的下身，右腿则探进她的腿间，用自己的勃起抵着她的大腿。

赫敏倒吸一口气，倒在床上，手臂挡住眼睛。哈利趁机去亲吻她的脖子，一路舔到下颌，吮咬着直来到双唇。当他用自己的嘴唇覆住了她的，她立刻激烈回应，凶猛地用自己的舌头侵入他的口腔，与他的舌交缠。又一波澎湃的激情冲刷过他，赫敏用手拉着他的头发，将他更用力地压进自己的嘴里。

她臀部扭动，贴着哈利的手磨蹭起来，想要更多。她热情地亲吻着他，抬起那条没被压住的腿，脚踩住床边。哈利立刻回应，手指朝那露出更多的透湿布料伸过去。他鼓起勇气，伸出一根手指轻轻拉起那布料边缘的皮筋，他的心脏在胸腔里狂跳着，害怕她会作何反应。

赫敏感到了他试探性的触碰，想要得更多。她需要更多，需要有人来把斯内普在她身体里点燃的火苗熄灭。她轻轻在哈利口中呻吟起来。哈利把这当做一个积极的讯号，伸了一根手指进到那布料里，感受着她濡湿的毛发。他出声地呻吟起来，把脸埋进她的脖子又咬又吮。

赫敏喘息着，抬起臀部鼓励他继续探索自己。哈利再不需要更多的敦促了，径直把那布料拨到一边，手指伸入其间，感受起那毛发掩映下丰润肥厚的两瓣芳唇。他边在她腿上戳刺着，边用中指进入了她。

哈利此时的感官超出了负载。除了他们两人的喘息，他什么也听不见；除了赫敏火红的脸颊、紧闭的双眼和分开的嘴唇，他什么也看不见。除了她浓郁的性味，他什么也闻不到；除了她醉人的口唇，他什么也尝不到；除了她那份柔滑湿热包裹着自己试探的手指，他什么也感觉不到。他真想试试那个地方包裹着自己怒张的勃起是什么滋味。

赫敏此时已经无比敏感，她从未如此情致高昂。她想要去感受……感受一切，感受她能要到的所有。她无言地乞求着释放，毫不羞耻地抵着哈利的手，享受着哈利的勃起顶着自己大腿的感觉。当他的手指滑入她紧实的甬道，她险些被自己的惊喘呛住。她夹紧了双腿，用力夹住他的手挤压起来，感受着那股热力一点点累加。哈利也在她身上戳刺起来，停止了狂乱的亲吻，只专注地感受起两人腿间的感觉。

赫敏双颊在烧火，嘴唇也因粗喘而干燥不已，全身的肌肉都在紧绷。哈利正贴着她的肩膀动作着，汗水顺着他的太阳穴滴到她脖子里。这份激情似乎一直在累积，一直累积，赫敏终于到达了高潮，她紧紧地贴住哈利，喉咙深处发出一声模糊不清的哭喊。她浑身颤抖着，在高潮的余波中抖了又抖。哈利听见她高潮的声音再也忍不住，呻吟着在她身上戳刺几下，一股热流射在了裤子里。

赫敏依旧沉浸在极乐里，挫败的折磨终于得到了释放。她从狂喜的巅峰慢慢飘下，重新找回感觉。一股可怕的羞耻感淹没了她，火热的血流立时冷却，奔腾的心脏也差点停跳。她感到哈利正抵着她的脖子喘息，还有腿间的湿热证明着自己刚刚的高潮。他的手指还覆在她的小丘上，一点力气都没有地放在那儿。

哦上帝啊，我做了什么？

她苍白了面色，胃里一阵紧抽。哈利仍然压着她，缓缓地呼吸着。赫敏强忍住卷土重来的泪水，疯狂地思考着现在该怎么挽回状况。她松开了双腿，放开哈利的手，小心翼翼地伸手下去，碰了碰他依旧盖住自己的手指。哈利连忙把手抽了回去。赫敏的双颊依旧在灼烧着——这次是因为尴尬了——尽可能不引人注目地重新遮住自己的下身。这时候，哈利也把腿从她腿间拿开了，翻身仰躺，然后很快坐起来，赶紧低声念了个清洁咒。裤子上还留着些污渍，十分尴尬。两人都清理完毕后，他这才松了口气。

两人的高潮过后，一股尴尬的气氛慢慢滋长。赫敏不敢去看哈利，胃里一阵阵地泛着恶心，暗自希望自己在摆脱掉他之前可别吐出来。哈利则对发生的一切都搞不清楚状况，除了他自己想再来一回合，表现得更好一点之外。他小心地看了赫敏一眼，注意到她更加沮丧了，比他们……呃，这叫什么呢？不能完全算性爱吧……比这之前还沮丧。哈利决定以后再琢磨这个术语，于是谨慎地伸出手去握赫敏的手。

她畏缩了。

哈利浑身一僵，困惑地皱起了眉头。他靠过去，想要看着她的眼睛，“蜜恩？”他的声音由于忧虑而稍稍发抖。他朝赫敏转过身去，把她的两只手都抓在手里。她别开头，躲避着他的注视。哈利愈发不安了，问道，“赫敏？怎么了？是我伤到你了吗？你没事吧？”

赫敏摇着头，吞咽了一下。她听得出他声音里的惶恐，感觉得到他抓握里的紧张，也知道自己必须给他一个答复。她深吸一口气，再次摇了摇头，低声说，“不，你没有伤到我。不是这样的……”

哈利捏捏她的手追问道，“那是什么？拜托了，蜜恩，到底什么不对了？”

赫敏迫使自己盯住他担忧的注视，作了个苦相，道，“就是这个，哈利。”

他的眼中闪着不敢相信，赫敏知道他不会理解她的。

“‘这个’是什么？你到底在说什么？”

她轻轻把手拽了出来，溜下床边，“我们俩，哈利。我很抱歉，我本就不该然这一切发生。我真的好抱歉……”见他眼中全是不敢相信的痛苦神色，她内疚极了。

“可是……你说过我们要谈谈的啊。我们今晚就是要谈的。那好啊，我们谈吧。我们必须谈谈了！”哈利的声音拔高了，心头的恐惧越来越盛。他的眼睁得大大的，脸上的血色一丝丝地抽走。

赫敏闭上眼，咬了咬牙。老天啊，这太可怕了！我怎么能让这一切发生？她只好果断地低声说，“哈利，我很抱歉。但我们没什么可谈的。我对你没有那种感觉。你是我最好的朋友，我也不想毁掉我们的友谊……我现在就怕我已经毁掉了……”她乞求地看着他的眼睛，乞求他能谅解。

哈利眨眨眼，看上去几乎昏头了。接着，血色回到了他的脸上，并且演变成两颊明亮灼烧的红晕。他目光变狠，责难地紧紧盯在她身上，用一种低沉粗哑的声音说道，“那这他妈算什么？我们刚做的算什么？是你想让我那么做的！你没有阻止我！如果你对我没有那种感觉，那这他妈算什么，赫敏？”他的胸膛起伏着，愈发沮丧。赫敏退缩了，被哈利的盛怒吓坏。

她睁大了眼睛，泪水再次夺眶而出。她抽噎道，“我不知道，哈利！我真希望我可以收回，不让它发生，可我当时没在想！你说的对，哈利，我没阻止你，我应该那么做的。是我的错，哈利，不是你的。我真的很抱歉！”她从床上跳起来，退到桌旁，不去看他，双肩发抖。

哈利看着她退开，怒火升腾。他一方面不想看见她掉眼泪，想去安慰她，另一方面却想狠狠伤害她，让她也来尝一尝自己受伤的滋味。还有一方面的他则想不论花什么代价，只要能扒掉她的内裤再来一轮就行。慢慢地，他起身朝门走去。门一开，赫敏便转身哭着叫住他，“哈利！”

哈利背对着她站住，咬着下颌。他不想回答她，却也停住了没动。赫敏抽噎着吸了口气，低语道，“哈利，求你别恨我。我真的好抱歉！我不想因为这个失去我最好的朋友，求你了，哈利……”

他又沉默地站了一会儿，就打开门走出去，从身后狠狠地把门摔上。赫敏顺着桌子跌坐在地上，为她可能就此失去了最好的朋友痛声哭泣起来。

斯内普一动不动地站着，一直到他看见赫敏走了，才跌进椅子，狠狠把手臂砸在桌子上，然后把脑袋埋进去，一头黑发随着手臂抖动着。

梅林啊，这太过分了，太过分了！

他跟自己天人交战，迫使身体听从控制，可这根本是不可能完成的任务。他还坐着，脸埋在手臂里，坐了好久。脑子里一遍一遍地回放着今晚，细细咀嚼每一个声音和肢体语言的细微变化，试图在一片质疑的阴影之中梳理出自己最真实的感受。

这已经够糟的了，他这样认定道，他竟对那个女孩——女人！心底的那个声音说——起了这种生理反应。但当他想起跟她一起品茶，想起她那样用心、体贴地为他做茶的样子，他意识到自己的感情绝不只是色情的。

他是认真的。

对她的肉体骤升的渴望根本不算什么了，他已经完全被自己对她作为一个女性带给自己的感觉而震惊。自从毕业，他从未对任何人产生过那样的感情，他食死徒的身份也不允许他有任何甜蜜情事。

他满怀着伤感，回想起他的学生时代，当他暗恋着莉莉·伊万斯的时候，他是那样想要她，却被詹姆斯·波特横刀夺爱。一想到波特，他就忍不住火，即使到了现在，那股怒火依然升腾起来，让他咬紧了牙关。

现在，他又爱上了赫敏，而另一个该死的波特又在挡道了。就是哈利。他本看在莉莉的份儿上对这小子有那么一点点容忍，却已经淹没在汹涌的妒忌里：哈利跟赫敏的关系不比寻常。

可她叫他走开了！你别忘了……

他胸中升起一丝希望。但很快就被压制下去了。你可早就不是什么学生仔了，她也不是你的什么同学。她是你的学生，你不能追求一个学生！你怎么感觉的并不重要，你是她的老师，她是你碰不得的！

一股绝望淹没了他。他坚决地绷着下颌，深吸一口气。你已经独自一人这么久了，你会习惯的。他站起来，朝自己的房间走去，又一次想到他要是没能挺过最后一役就好了。这样，他就永远不用沦陷在这新一轮的悲惨里。

然而，在他这番强烈的自我剖析和苛责中，在他无数次回放的今晚的图景里，他从未意识到赫敏的感情也同样清楚明白。西弗勒斯·斯内普已经习惯了被冷落和拒绝，他没法轻易地接受赫敏回应了他的感觉的事实。因此他也从未留心注意过，她眼中闪着的光亮，要比对长者的尊重更加意味深长。

他就这么陷在自以为的凄苦里，把自己扔上床，拽过枕头把脑袋埋进去，还搁上手臂。这是他所知道的对付悄悄流出的眼泪最好的办法。这一晚他爆发的、最终导致脱轨的感情使他精疲力尽，很快堕入了梦乡，潮湿的枕头依然盖在头上。

赫敏睡得很不好，醒来后又对新的一天忧心忡忡。她磨磨蹭蹭地穿戴好，不想去吃早餐，只好愁眉苦脸地坐在床上，什么都做不了。等到传来敲门声时，她警惕地把耳朵贴在门上，叫道，“是谁？”

“蜜恩？是我呀，金妮。你来吃早餐吗？”

赫敏松一口气，打开了门。她拽着金妮的手把她拖进房间，关上了门。金妮惊讶地看了一眼赫敏憔悴的小模样，立刻关心起来。

“你没事吧？出什么事了？”

赫敏倒在床上，摇着头。金妮坐到赫敏面前，向前倾着身子问她的好朋友：“赫敏，发生什么事了？”

“你今天看见哈利了么？”她低低地问。金妮摇摇头说“没”，皱起了眉头。赫敏深吸一口气，对金妮和盘托出了，除了关键的她一开始为什么那么性致盎然的那块，当然了。她说完后，意识到这听起来比实际上更坏了，因为她没法解释她是因为斯内普的撩拨身体才失控的。她不敢看她的朋友，害怕她像哈利一样恨她。终于，她抬起头，对上了金妮的眼光。

金妮看上去瞠目结舌，显然是在努力消化信息。她眨了好几下眼睛，慢慢地问道，“所以是，你一开始就那么默许了他，甚至鼓励了他，结果做完后才说你不喜欢那样？”她又眨了眨眼，不敢相信地看着赫敏，用满是惊愕的声音低声下了结论，“你利用他。”

赫敏一听，泪水就涌上来了。她绝望地哽咽着说，“金妮！我不是故意误导他的，在发生之前我也不知道这会那么……那么糟。我就是对他没有那种感觉呀，这是不对的，我没法假装它对劲。难道我要是对他撒谎、把他骗到陷得更深，只为了拖延真相，不是更错了吗？”

金妮眯起眼睛，思考了起来。赫敏知道金妮会回护哈利的，尤其是在这种情况下，因为他们也曾经相处过一段。但要是让她往这个思路上想，告诉她说她伤害了哈利只是为了不伤他更深的话，或许这姑娘还能站在她这一边，她就不用为自己的错误再多失去一个朋友了。

房间里很是安静，赫敏做出了最后一次努力。“我从没想要伤害哈利。我很爱他。他是我最亲密的朋友啊！我对他没有那种爱恋，也没法强迫自己产生那种爱，不管他多么希望我这样做。在这发生之前，我也不知道跟他在一起的感觉会是那样尴尬和不对劲。我从没想过要有意地去伤害他。我不想他恨我。我不想你们任何一个人恨我。我错了，我也在付出代价。求你了，金妮，我恐怕是已经失去了一个最好的朋友了，真的不想再失去你。”她伸过手去，握住了金妮的，金妮低下头看着她们的手。

过了一会儿，她长叹一声，抬起头看着赫敏。她的眼中混杂着愤怒，悲伤和理解。终于，她回握住了赫敏的手，说，“我不恨你。我不知道哈利恨不恨，但他是真的会很受伤。我不敢相信事情竟然变演成这样，但我猜得出你得初衷。我看着哈利受伤还是会觉得愤怒，但你也不是故意的，所以我能原谅你。”

赫敏抽了口气，“我真的好高兴！那如果他恨了我，你能……你能帮他去理解我为什么要这么做吗？我不知道他还会不会听我说话，但他是信任你的……”她的眼里满是乞求，金妮冷冷地点了点头。

“我会试试看的。但结果我不敢说。”

“我知道，我知道。太感谢你了。我不知道自己还能不能跟他一起吃早餐，罗恩现在估计也已经知道了。我太羞愧了……”

“嗯哼，我懂你的意思了。听着，那我下楼去给你带点吃的让你第一节课前吃掉怎么样？要是你不在场的话，哈利或许也不会那么生气了，我也好帮你探探口风。”

“你愿意那样帮我？哦好的，谢谢！你真是我的救星。我欠你的，金妮……”

金妮挤出半个笑容，说，“我会记下的。那我十点钟在你教室外面等你。”赫敏用力点点头，对她的理解和帮助感激涕零。

“我会到的。再次谢谢你，金妮。”

“朋友不就是用来干这个的嘛，蜜恩。”金妮说着，开门出去了。

赫敏觉得好多了，一直等到快到时间，下楼去教室找金妮。

斯内普踱进礼堂用早餐的时候，看上去简直像死神复活。他近乎自我折磨地等着赫敏，只想看看她。可是早餐时间到了，她却没有露面，他胸中升起了强烈的忧惧。

那该死的波特和韦斯莱来了。她去哪儿了？波特今早看起来特别糟，或许这只是思慕赫敏所表现出的典型模样吧……他自嘲地一哼。

早餐很快就要结束了，他也要去上第一节课了，可赫敏还是没有露面。

老天，我做了什么？她肯定是受到了很大的打击才没来吃早饭的。她病了吗？她崩溃了吗？我要疯了……我必须得知道她怎么样了！

他看着金妮·韦斯莱冲向格兰芬多的长桌，她吃得很快，并且一直紧张又压抑地跟她的兄弟小声地交谈。他们还都看着哈利，后者皱着眉头瞪着盘子。罗恩低声回了句什么，金妮的肩膀塌了下来，开始吃饭。她面前摆了两个盘子，都盛得满满的，斯内普走了下神，想着这丫头怎么胃口这么大。他仍然盯着她，目光游移地沉思着，却看见她悄悄地拿出魔杖把盘子缩小了，包在餐巾里。她偷偷往四周扫一眼，然后把东西揣进口袋，才继续吃自己的食物。

斯内普眨眨眼。他花了一会儿才反应过来刚发生了什么，赶紧又仔细盯着那红头发的姑娘。她飞速地解决了自己的早餐，匆匆跟罗恩说了句什么，又看一眼时间，就冲出了礼堂。斯内普看看时间，离第一堂课还有15分钟。

由于一直饱受自己的心理折磨，他花了好一会儿才明白这是怎么回事。不过他还是推想出了金妮是在给赫敏带早餐，而要是她这么做了的话，一定是因为赫敏不想下楼来吃，而她不想下楼的原因肯定是她不想见什么人。

斯内普感到自己刚吃下去的早餐涌上了喉咙，赶紧把它咽下去。是我。昨晚以后她不想见的人是我。哦上帝啊，我怎么能让这种事发生了？

他垂头丧气地朝教室走去，只想找到个黑暗的洞口钻进去再也不用出来。可是他还有责任，没法消失了事。于是，像往常一样地，他做了西弗勒斯·斯内普最擅长做的事：在逆境中依旧顽强生存。

赫敏正把告示板读了一遍又一遍，等着金妮来一起去吃午餐。

“周四晚7:00所有演员来礼堂报道，由麦格和邓布利多教授指导服装变形课程。

如有除标准巫师袍外的服装道具，请一并带来。

剧本与音乐盒不需要带。

——导演 A.邓布利多

第二幕圆桌阅读会——周五晚7:00 礼堂

要求所有演员出席。  
带剧本。

——导演 A.邓布利多”

终于，金妮从转角处现身，朝赫敏走来，“我估计他们已经到了吧？”

赫敏无言地点点头，惨兮兮地看着走廊，小声说，“真的很感谢你帮我带早餐。我知道你说过你还没有机会跟哈利谈，所以我想要不你现在再试一次吧。我可以去图书馆等你……”她说到后来变成了一种饱含希望的乞求声调。

金妮抿起嘴唇，给了赫敏一个严厉的表情。但她又想起了哈利有多糟糕，再看看赫敏那就快掉泪的眼睛，就叹着气投降了。“好吧。但你总是得面对他。”

赫敏闭上眼松了口气。“谢了，金。要是没有你我真不知道该怎么办。”

金妮气呼呼地翻翻眼睛，把赫敏撵走了。她边朝格兰芬多的长桌走去，边自言自语地，“就算是为了朋友吧……”她在哈利身边坐下，朝另一边的罗恩点点头。罗恩冲天翻翻眼睛，又给她做了个鬼脸，暗示说他跟哈利的交涉有多糟糕。她咧咧嘴表示了解，然后看着哈利。

哈利的头发像平常一样乍乱着，眼底里是灰暗的神色。他皱着眉头，给人一种很不愉快的感觉，正闷闷不乐地盯着盘子，无视周围的所有人。

金妮用一种平平常常的语调试探道，“哈喽，哈利。”

他没有回答。唯一表明他听见了她的问候的迹象，是他咬紧了下颌，绷住下巴。金妮温和但不容辩驳地说了下去，“你看上去不怎么好，出什么事了？”

哈利的眉头皱得更深，低声咆哮，“别装了，金妮。我知道赫敏告诉你了。”

她稳稳地反驳回去，“没错，她告诉我了。也不是只有你一个人这么伤心难过。她真的已经心力交瘁了。”

哈利只扭了扭头，这样他就能瞪她了。他哼了回去，“哦，我敢打赌呢。是她勾引的我，玩弄我，羞辱了我。而她反倒是那个心力交瘁的人，棒棒哒。”

金妮伸手就捏住了他的下巴，把他的脑袋拧过来让他看着她的眼睛。她没好气地低声道，“说来有趣，我好像记得在战争结束的时候，某个绿眼睛的魔法界救世主告诉我我们的关系结束了，还掉了眼泪呢。他好像是说他对我没那种感觉。我当时很受伤，你也不觉得好过。而我原谅了你。那现在又有什么区别，哈利？我们走过来了，你们也可以。她很担心自己会失去她最好的朋友，不是吗？还是说你以为只能你甩人，不能人甩你？”她停一停，让这番话产生作用，并且用严厉的眼光瞪进他那双震惊的眼睛里。“好好想想吧，伙计。一个错误真的就能抵得过六年的友情？”她扔开他的下巴，去忙着给赫敏再带一份食物了。哈利目瞪口呆地盯着她。

把餐盘缩小后，她开始盛另一盘。罗恩挠着后脑勺，真心希望他老妹这种直奔主题的策略能奏效。金妮又把另一盘食物缩小了，高傲地瞥了他俩一眼，说，“恕我失陪，我想去跟我的朋友吃午饭。”说完，她起身离开了礼堂。

哈利目送着她的背影。罗恩紧紧地闭着嘴巴，生怕要是他一张嘴就会毁了金妮的成果。以往的经验告诉他，金妮的训话往往有种诡异的刺激效果，会让一个男人好好思考。他猜想这可能是她为了自我防御而发展出的一种伎俩，鉴于她要跟那么多的哥哥生活在一起。可是到他越长越大，他发现这伎俩愈发成为了他十分膜拜的特长，他得多加小心别触发它才行。

哈利盯着空地发了会儿呆，然后忽然站起来走了。罗恩赶紧跟上，满心希望这是个好现象。

斯内普整个午餐时间都坐在那里，希望赫敏能够露面。到看见韦斯莱女孩走进来并且再次把餐盘变小时，他就知道自己没希望了。可他也没法走开，万一赫敏会来呢。他郁郁地沉思着，只吃了一丁点东西，最后还是起身往地窖去上下午的课了。

他的自我厌恶折磨着他，但他知道自己必须见到她，必须看看自己还能做些什么能让她好过些。要是她晚餐还不露面的话，至少他明天早上可以在课堂上见到她。

要是他到时候能想出该怎么说或者怎么做就好了。


	15. 第十五章茅塞顿开，神采飞扬

晚饭前，赫敏在礼堂外头等着金妮。她知道这次自己是应该进去吃的，金妮午餐时都把情况告诉她了。可她不想一个人进去，真的需要有人来给她精神支持。于是她藏在阴影里看着哈利和罗恩进去，然后一个人等在告示板旁。

斯内普从地窖出来，往上爬楼梯的时候想起来，他一直都没去告示板那边看排练的通知了。自责于他竟然忽视了这部分的责任，他现在，说真的，除了责任还有什么可重视的呢？他闷闷不乐地低着头穿过走廊，周围的学生都争先恐后地为他让路也没留心。也就是因为这样，他一直快走到告示板面前，才在人群中注意到那个熟悉的、头发蓬乱的身影。他一下子站住了。要是他有注意的话，就会好笑地看见身后的学生惊恐地刹车，纷纷撞到一起，生怕撞在他身上。

他忽然间嘴唇发干，胸口发紧。他拼命保持住一副面无表情的样子，知道自己大可以就这么走过去看告示板，她在不在那儿没有关系。可是，他脚下就像是生了根一样，一动也动不了，只能这么盯着她。

赫敏感到了那股熟悉的牵引力，转身过去。看见斯内普就站在几步开外的地方，顿时胃中翻腾。见他那样注视着她，赫敏脸上接连浮现出惊喜、愉悦、忧惧、羞愧、痛苦和渴望的神情来。她凝视着他，目不转睛。

斯内普见了她肿胀的双眼和苍白的面色，心中立时涌起一股懊悔。她看上去像是哭过，又没有好好睡觉。该死的！这都怪我……他意识到自己再这么杵在这儿盯着她就太唐突了，赶紧迫使自己迈开双腿走向她，严肃地看着她仰起的脸庞，稍稍低下头，声音沙哑地说了句，“格兰杰小姐。”

赫敏仰头注视着他，心下疑惑他怎么看上去那样糟糕。他一向是那副苍白又冷峻的样子，可这张脸比往日更加灰白了，而且他是那样憔悴，简直形容枯槁。那双深邃的黑眼睛也失去了平日里生气蓬勃的火色。她的心快要飞向他了，想要飞出去安慰他。那份渴望在她看进他的双眼中时在她的眼里熠熠闪耀。而她张口时，只是温柔地说了一句，“晚上好，教授。”

斯内普那饱受折磨的灵魂，在听到这句话时才稍稍获得了抚慰，但他尖刻地将那份可能性压制了下去：她是绝不可能真的渴望他的。他咬紧了牙关，咧咧嘴唇，把眼光从她身上扯开，移向告示板，快速读取了其上的信息。等目光再次落在她身上时，他来不及想便冲口而出。

只听他低语道，“格兰杰小姐，我想要向你道歉，为了……昨晚……发生的事。这完完全全是我的错。我希望你能相信我绝不会存心故意用那种方式去伤害你。我真诚地向你道歉，并且希望你能妥善地……将它忘却，如果你想的话。要是这事传播开来，对我将是十分严重的事故，我会非常非常感激你的慷慨，要是你能不把我的……轻率之举告知第三人的话。”

赫敏注视着他，看着他痛苦扭曲的面容，看进他疲惫又饱受折磨的双眼，又听着他因羞愧而微微发颤的哀求，惊骇不已。他真的以为我是为这个而失落的？哦，这可怜的、心存误会又缺乏安全感的男人！她忍不住，脸色亮起来，笑起来，还发出了一声笑声。

斯内普一下子盯紧了她，完全被这反应吓呆了。他完全没想到她会这么残忍地来取笑她，但她的表情并非嘲讽，而是宠溺和温柔。他彻底困惑了，沉默地看着她。

赫敏亲切地朝他一笑，低喃道，“教授，昨晚的事，我完全没有感到‘被伤害’。”说到这她想起了什么，脸上掠过一阵阴云，不过再看向斯内普的时候又放晴了。“我看到你不高兴是很不安的，但也一直没找到机会向您道歉。我很抱歉我当时那么……表现失常，然后……要是您能接受我的道歉，要是您还愿意的话，我还是希望能再练习。要是我在其他卡司成员面前也表现成那样肯定是不行的……”她说完后，脸红了，尴尬地咬起嘴唇。

斯内普靠墙了，生怕腿会打颤。他被一股忽然而至的顿悟与希冀击中，如此强烈，以至于他几乎要踉跄起来，整个人就要发出希望的曙光。赫敏终于抬起头，看到他脸上又恢复了血色，肌肉也不再紧绷，最棒的是，他的目光中又重回神采，正沉默又讶异地凝视着她。

赫敏睁大了眼睛看着他，再次微笑起来。一声咳嗽从身旁响起，她吓了一跳，环顾四周，发现金妮正站在一边，警惕地拿眼睛看他们俩。赫敏扮了个鬼脸，再次脸红，斯内普也连忙站直了身子，调整出一贯的死人脸。他朝那韦斯莱姑娘扬起一条眉毛看过去，又低下头去看赫敏。他眯起眼睛，注意到了她的紧张的表情和尴尬的脸红。赫敏的目光飞快扫过整个走廊，然后向她的朋友打招呼。

“哦，嘿金妮。呃，我正在等你呢。”

“哈喽，赫敏，斯内普教授……那个，你进去吗？”

赫敏飞快地给了斯内普紧张的一瞥。而他，不知道自己并不是让她失落的原因，则非常好奇是什么困扰她至此。他锁住她的目光，慢悠悠地道，“格兰杰小姐，我想我们还没有谈完，我并没有允许你走开。”他扔给金妮一个你可以走了的眼神，说，“韦斯莱小姐，去吃晚饭。我们谈完了就放她去找你。”

金妮匆匆点头，给了赫敏一个关切的眼神，然后就急忙转身去礼堂了。赫敏又咬起嘴唇，低下头去。斯内普等了一会儿，把陆续往礼堂走的学生都瞪跑，直到走廊里只剩下他们两个人，才又上前，站得离她更近，低语道，“你不开心。你说这不是因为我，那是为什么？”

赫敏摇着头，不想告诉他。她真的很羞愧，不敢看他。好奇心在斯内普心头燃烧更旺了，他补充道，“如果你不告诉我，我就不得不假设你是在对我撒谎了。”他知道这样说可以激将起她的格兰芬多性格。

赫敏抬起头，因羞愧而表情痛苦。但她也不能让他觉得这是他的错啊！她只好磕磕巴巴地说，“我-我在等金-金妮，是因-因为我没法一个人进去面对他……”

斯内普眯起眼睛，眼里开始危险地往外冒火花，声音低沉而威慑：“面对谁？”

她艰难地吞咽着，抽抽鼻子，小声说，“哈利。他恨我……从昨晚之后。”

斯内普警惕起来，睁圆了眼睛，绞起双手。他急迫地嘶语道，“格兰杰小姐，他对昨晚知道多少？”

赫敏立刻意识到他误会了，赶紧澄清，“什-什么都不知道！我谁都没告诉！我不会那么做的！我指的是昨晚在我房间里的事。”

斯内普快速眨着眼。他的恐惧缓和了，但又被嫉妒所取代。他来不及阻止自己便苦涩地道，“所以你跟他说叫他走开的时候不是真心的……”他控诉般地看着她，眼里冷冷的全是失望。

赫敏抽吸，“你怎么知道？”

斯内普挺直了身板，喷息道，“我又不瞎也不聋！我看见你呵斥他了，就在这条走廊！”

赫敏听得跳起来，她震惊地瞪着他，说，“你真的看见我们了！所以我去见邓布利多的时候你就跟在我后面！可是，你为什么跟校长撒谎？”

斯内普残忍一笑，“你可以理解为，我看见你给波特吃了个瘪后特别有雅量吧……”然后他又生气地皱起眉，“如果我当时知道你口不对心，我绝不会考虑为你遮掩的。”

“口不对心！我从没……他不就是因为这才恨了我！”她眼中闪着怒火。

斯内普根本不信，朝她翻翻白眼，心下想着自己干嘛要在这走廊里跟她扯这些。接着他意识到，这是因为他最近才意识到自己对她的感觉，又想到她和别人在一起那疯狂的嫉妒，再加上之前痛苦的二十几个小时已经让他失去了自控。他用满是蔑视的语气啐道，“你自己告诉我说他在你房里，然后又标榜自己只想要柏拉图式的关系？你以前也从没这样失落过，我为什么要相信你现在说的是真的？”

赫敏听了这话，又羞又愧。她是真的觉得自己好像背叛了他，即便现在还没什么——没有正式的什么——好背叛的。她抽噎着，颤抖地低声答道，“我是告诉过他我们俩不会有结果的。但我已经犯的错误让我的那番话伤他更深。我希望他可以原谅我。”她停一停，心想反正她也没什么好隐瞒的了，索性和盘托出，“而你应该相信我，因为……我从没对你撒过谎，尤其此时此刻。”她深吸一口气，尽可能地站直身体，抬头看着他，近乎挑战地盯进他的眼底。

斯内普眯着眼睛看着她。我该相信她吗？我想要，可是这怎么容易……而她说的犯错和伤害波特更深又是怎么回事？赫敏锁住他的目光，眼神坦白，毫无保留。斯内普感到那股渴望与苦涩的妒忌在心头燃烧，也不知是怎么想的，他做出了一个和赫敏一样毫无顾忌的决定。他微微张大了眼睛，朝赫敏倾身过去，清楚地念道：“摄神取念。”

他的摄神取念颇有造诣，本是不必念出声来的，但他念出来了，是为了让她知道自己做了什么，也给她反悔的机会。他大为震动地，见她把肩膀板得更直、正对着他，清楚明白地表示她欢迎他入侵自己的脑海。她是那样信任他，这份信任几乎要让他收住步伐。然而他已经进得太深，无法撤回，就这样踏上了没有归程的路途。

赫敏再次感到脑子里嗡的一声，这才意识到原来他之前已经进到过自己的思想了。她将自己对他的信任摆在最前，接着是对他即将要看见的场景的羞愧和伤心。她坦白地向他展示出，在他周围、有他的触碰时，她有多么愉悦。同他接吻时那股强烈的性奋再次将她包围，紧接着是她飞奔回房。她用钢铁般的意志让自己重现了哈利事件，飞快地闪过那些场景，但包括了整个她拒绝他的过程。听任那份羞愧和悲伤将自己席卷，她以对斯内普的温柔情感结束。当她感到他退出脑海，终于闭上眼，一声叹息。

斯内普再次被她昨晚对自己的回应所震撼。他是怀疑过的，但拒绝去相信。解脱的感觉冲刷过他，但在看见他突然清醒过来将她撵走后她的困惑和自我怀疑后，他又爆发出一股强烈的懊悔。接着他看见了哈利，嫉妒感再次爆表，而接下来她为他呈现的一番图景则夺走了他的呼吸。他怒火升腾，攥紧的拳头直想揍向那胆敢触碰赫敏的无礼男孩。然而她拒绝了哈利，他变态的满足感昂起了它丑陋的头颅，然而又伴随着一股强烈刺痛的同情：赫敏的反应出乎他的意料，他现在总算知道了她为什么这样失落，能给他看这些又会有多么害怕。他心知她在乞求他的理解和原谅，而当他退出她的脑海的瞬间，又察觉出一抹温暖和羞涩。他终于稳稳地落回到自己的思想里，忙举起一只颤抖的手捂起眼睛，手指按在眉骨上。

赫敏抬起头，看见他那样子，不由屏住了呼吸。哦上帝啊，别让他也恨我！她特别害怕看见他的眼神，小声地说了句，“教授？”

斯内普听了一僵。他正和自己天人交战，说服自己卸下防御让她走进心房。难道她没有足够证明过自己吗？他看见她和波特做的那些事是很伤心，但在知道了在地窖里两人在一起时她作何反响之后，他便原谅了她的情感失控。他可以想见那种感觉，因为他自己那天晚上也不好受。这可是这么久以来第一次有人……喜欢我，想要陪在我身边啊。快别当个神憎鬼厌疑神疑鬼的老笨蛋了，享受一下生活会死啊！

慢慢地，他把手从脸上拿开了，闭上眼睛咬咬牙。深呼吸后，他睁开眼睛，直直地看进赫敏的眼底，卸下自己的防御。赫敏感到了他的变化：那堵他挡在自己和所有人之间冷硬的墙垒消失了，她一下子跌进了他眼中那深邃幽暗的隧道，再无须担忧自己会撞上一道坚硬的石垒反弹回来。她能察觉到他的压力，但她陶醉其间：她正是那个可以让他敞开心扉的人。她绽出一个虔诚的、充满感恩的微笑；她注视着他的双眼，灵魂开始翱翔。

斯内普再也无法呼吸，他痛苦地仆倒进赫敏明媚的情感里，那灿烂又充满惊奇的笑容让他的胸口和喉头都为之一紧。过了像是一辈子那么久，他终于耗尽了氧气，深深呼吸，嘴角放松下来，形成一个不能说是微笑，但也是平静的弧度。他用一种低沉温柔的声调，对她说，“去吃晚餐吧。你的朋友们还在等你。”

赫敏有点失望，但很快明白过来她是得进去，要不他们就要怀疑了，她跟斯内普单独站在走廊里这么久做什么呢。她慢慢点点头，退开几步，又冲他露出了那个灿烂的笑容，低喃道，“祝您晚好，教授。”说完，她转身朝走廊另一头走去。

“格兰杰小姐！”她飞速转身。他换上一副严肃的表情，语调里满是威吓：“要是波特先生再敢碰你一根手指，他一定会后悔不迭。”赫敏睁圆了眼睛，眨巴眨巴，然后小心地点点头。可接着，他又露出一副被逗乐了的假笑模样，“别再让他接近你了。怂恿小毛孩是没用的。”

赫敏弯弯嘴角，翻翻眼睛，“当然了，先生。”

斯内普再次柔和了神色，让赫敏意外的是，他朝她优雅地一鞠躬，语带柔滑地道，“晚安……赫敏。”说完，他转身离开了走廊，消失在另一侧的教师入口处。

赫敏的心在欢跳，脚步轻盈地进到礼堂，觉得自己现在可以面对一切了，包括一个气鼓鼓的哈利和对她失望的朋友们。

她匆匆赶去格兰芬多长桌，一路回避着别人的眼光，直到坐进金妮身旁的空位。落座后，她看见罗恩坐在她对面，而哈利在他旁边。罗恩的表情还是僵硬的，但也还含糊地冲她说了声“嗨，赫敏”。赫敏给了他一个半是感激的笑容。哈利瞪着盘子，看上去还是没有消气。

赫敏勇敢地冒险一次，“哈喽，罗恩，金妮……哈利。”哈利没有抬头，但动弹了一下——似乎是被什么人踢了下胫骨——然后白了金妮一眼。

于是他用一种只比冰川暖一点点的声调开口了，言简意赅：“嗨。”大家集体松了口气。金妮在桌子下面握住了赫敏的手臂，罗恩则夸张地朝天翻白眼以示解脱。

赫敏对这番进展很是满意，开始往自己的盘子里盛东西吃。罗恩用一种过分欢脱的语调开始跟哈利讨论饭后的魁地奇训练时间表。金妮听了一会儿，确信了他说不出什么有用的话后，就再次专注于赫敏身上。

她从嘴角里迸出几个字来，“嘿，我跟你说过我不保证任何结果的。”

赫敏匆忙咽下嘴里的食物，有点呛到，尽可能小声地回道，“不！金妮，你太棒了！这已经很好了，真的！我真不知道怎么谢你。”

金妮耸耸肩，然后狐疑地瞥了赫敏一眼，问，“那，斯内普找你说什么呀？他今天上课的时候简直是一特大号饭桶。”她想起来就恼火，皱着眉头。

赫敏眨眨眼，赶紧往嘴里塞了一团饭。“呣哼。”她含糊其辞，指指自己不断咀嚼的嘴，一边疯狂地想要编造一个可信的谎言。终于咽下去后，她靠向金妮，悄声说，“我关禁闭的时候本来应该给一堆魔药材料整理归类的，但我没完成好。说真的，我没想到他还要检查！可是显然他真的检查了，而且还来责备我。”她作出一个长忍的表情。

金妮眯起眼，又追问道，“那我看见你的时候你笑什么啊？”

赫敏愣住了，冷汗直往外冒。像个斯莱特林一样思考！她赶忙喝了一口南瓜汁，做了个鬼脸。“哦！那个啊……你能想象他一开始居然表扬我说我的工作做得多么好么？有那么一会儿，我还以为他人真的不错呢！”她忿忿地一哼，又来了口南瓜汁，希望这能令人信服。

显然这个奏效了，金妮假笑一声，怒哼道，“傻逼。”

赫敏松口气，闭了会儿眼睛，然后致力于平复自己超速的心跳。晚餐剩下的时间过得很快，罗恩滔滔不绝地谈论着训练，哈利或者金妮时不时地插一句，而赫敏只是安静地吃着饭，回味着、咀嚼着她和斯内普的对谈。终于，其他三个人吃完了，哈利站了起来，示意罗恩和金妮跟他去赛场。

“走啦，伙计们，得换衣服了。”他们都站了起来，哈利微微转向赫敏这边，盯着她头上的某个点。他努努力，说，“拜，赫敏……公休室见。”说完，他猛地转身朝礼堂门口走去，两个韦斯莱也都跟她道了别，跟着哈利走出去，并投给赫敏同情又支持的眼光。

赫敏对哈利的和解之举又是惊讶，又是高兴。她冲两个红头发挥挥手，继续吃自己的晚餐。她解脱地叹一口气，仿佛从肩头卸下了一副重担。趁机扫视过礼堂，她的视线最终落在教工席上。斯内普就在那儿，慢条斯理地用着餐，眼睛盯着盘子。赫敏觉得，只这样看着他，就有一股幸福汹涌而至。

斯内普觉察到了赫敏的注视，几乎想要立刻抬起头来。他等了一会儿，才不经意地靠向椅背，抬起头来环顾四周。终于，他对上她的双眼，再次感到一股强烈的渴望冲刷过身心。而这一次，当他见到她眼中呼应的火光时，他相信了，这火光是为他而燃。

他重新把目光从她身上扯开去，平复着心头那份美妙和得意。他的理智提醒他可不能露出一点马脚让人察觉。我得尽快跟她谈谈这个。跟她在走廊里谈话就已经够冒险了，今晚我不能再见她。等明天上课吧，希望她到时能掩饰得和他一样好。他忽然觉得好笑，说真的，你可是专门受过训练如何不引人注目的，你是个该死的间谍诶！真是讽刺，那些训练碰到这件事居然就全都没用了……

他不想再在礼堂待下去了，要是别人发现了他们交换的神色就不好了。他站起身，果断地离开教工席，穿过学院长桌向门口走去。他好想在她那里停下啊，走过她身旁的时候，他的脚步变得不可思议地轻，手臂上的毛发根根站立，指向她的方向。他惊讶于自己竟如此被她吸引，小心地只给了她一个空白的表情。而他看见的是，在故作严肃的神色之下，她的眼神在欢跳。

他走出礼堂，在朝地窖走去的路上，他不由得从心底里感激魔法部和邓布利多让他卷入了这整件事，其中还有一个人极可能成为他的救赎。


	16. 麻烦、服装变形与盛宴

第二天一早，赫敏比平时早到了魔药教室，想找机会跟斯内普谈谈昨晚的互吐心迹。可是他一直到大家都来了才露面，让她好生失望。他破门而入，赫敏猛一回头，看见他一如既往地一袭壮丽黑袍，一副尖刻嘴脸。他昂首阔步来到讲台，一个转身，紧皱眉头打量众人。他对赫敏视而不见，徒留她白白地瞪着他，想着他怎么竟然完全无视了自己。

斯内普知道他得跟赫敏谈谈，但他同样得小心行事。他仔细琢磨过昨晚与赫敏的谈话了，也意识到他们此时的处境是多么地不稳定。要是有人看见他在课前跟她说话了，就会引起怀疑的。所以，他有意回避了她，一直等到快上课才进到教室来。

他决意让举止如常，暴躁地破门而入，也绝不去多注意赫敏一眼。可就算这样，他依然对她的存在有所感应，就像磁场一样。他咆哮着说完实验指导，坐下来，从垂下的发间看着其他人忙不迭地把操作说明抄下来——除了赫敏。她就那么注视着他，神情迷惑。他暗叫不好，该死的！她不是聪明得很吗，我还以为她能明白我们不能像霍格沃茨新新恋人一样到处秀恩爱呢！斯内普咬着牙，哼了一声。

他短暂地闭一会儿眼，暗自祈祷着她能理解，猛地抬起头瞪着赫敏，咆哮道，“格兰杰小姐！或许你是众所周知的万事通，但在我的课堂上你依然要遵照指示！立刻开始操作。”她的眼里浮现出受伤和吃惊的神色来，叫他胃里一疼，但他依然迫使自己瞪着她，直到她顺从地低头看着羊皮纸，那副表情就好像她刚看见他揍了一个婴儿。

斯内普揉着鼻梁叹息，真的着恼了。看在梅林的份儿上，我一点儿也不知道怎么对待女人啊！尤其这个女人我还没法公开承认和她的关系！老天，事情被我们搞得更复杂了，不是吗？他哼了自己一声，冲这整件荒唐事翻了个白眼。

赫敏的心被斯内普敌视的态度碾碎了。她还以为他会不一样了，会跟他昨晚那般绅士有礼。她还盼着见到他眼中的温暖，或许还会对她一笑，而不是一哼和一堆责骂！她抄下了操作说明，开始熬制魔药，脑子里却依然沉思着。

一切有条不紊地进行着，教室里很安静，只有羽毛笔写在羊皮纸上的声音和魔药的咕嘟声。斯内普则边批改论文边皱眉，不时地抬头看一眼讲台下，检查学生的进展。可每一次，他都感到自己的视线不由得往赫敏那头扫过去，他不得不拽着自己回来。他看得出她是在失落，而这一次肯定是他的原因。这让他更不安了，也更恼火！这种真的去在意她人的所思所想对他而言是一种全新的体验，随之而来的失去自我控制力可不那么讨人喜欢。让自己的生活被别人捏在手里一向不好过。

活见鬼了！她又不是伏地魔，你紧张个毛线啊？她又不是个疯子精神病！他摇摇头。不是的，她是一位聪明绝顶，却又毫无经验的年轻女人，一句无心之言，一个无心之举就可能毁了你的名誉和饭碗。说真的，老家伙，没什么可担心啦！他压下一声哀叹，抱起脑袋，边叹气边用手指梳理头发，坐直身体。他这样做的时候，头皮上的拉拽感让他再次想起了赫敏的双手梳理其上的感觉。他的胸口绷紧了，不禁又看了她一眼。

只这一眼，就让赫敏抬起头来，正遇上他的目光。她委屈地回视着他，不知道他是否会再来读一读她的思想，于是把受伤的感觉呈在最前。突然，斯内普快速扫了一眼全班，然后厌烦地瞪着赫敏吼道，“格兰杰小姐，你是不是觉得做白日梦和浪费时间也写在操作说明里了。格兰芬多扣五分，为不专心上课。”他强迫自己不再去看赫敏一脸不敢相信的愤怒和受伤，她刚要回嘴，他又咆哮了，“课后留下来，格兰杰小姐。”她啪地闭起嘴巴，怒火贲张地瞪着他。他扬起一条眉毛，对她怒目而视，直到她重又开始做自己的魔药。

他出了一身的汗。老天爷啊，伙计，你当了几十年的间谍，居然还会为一个在你课堂上的小姑娘而紧张？唉，这下可栽大了……

课堂临近结束，学生们开始清理自己的实验台，把样品交到斯内普的桌上。赫敏怒气冲冲地装瓶，跺着步子来到他桌前，下巴昂得高高地，冷冷地瞪着他。她重重把样品往他桌上一放，自己杵在那儿，等着他抬头看她。斯内普绷紧了下巴，头也没抬地对上她的目光。他们的眼神再次交战，赫敏挑衅地瞪着他，迟钝得一点也不像那个聪明的女孩。差一点就失去耐心的斯内普小心地放下手里的羽毛笔，手指敲着桌子，扬起一条眉毛对她嘶语道，“我说的是课后留下来，格兰杰小姐。马上回你座位去。”

赫敏眯起眼睛，一扭身大步走回自己的座位坐下，背挺得直直的，头高傲地扬起。她交叠起手指放在桌上，等着下课，整个人简直已经鼓荡着怒气。

终于，斯内普站起身宣布下课。其他的学生鱼贯而出，斯内普起身绕到讲桌前靠着，双臂交叠在胸口。他一直等到所有学生都走了，一挥魔杖关上门，上锁，并且加了一个静音咒，这才将注意转向那个坐在他下首的、气鼓鼓的小女巫。

赫敏直直地瞪他，显然正要发脾气。斯内普摇摇头，深深地叹了口气。他给了她一个痛心疾首的表情，静静地说，“你要知道，作为霍格沃茨有史以来最聪明的学生，你可真够迟钝的。”

赫敏的眉毛都快扬到头发里去了，眼睛差点没瞪出来。她正要调集全副口才好好反驳他，刚张开嘴巴，还没等说出一个音来，斯内普举起一只手，闭上眼睛，神色痛苦地低语了一句，“赫敏……”

赫敏一听他叫了自己的名字，一下子就闭上了嘴巴。她的怒气退却了些，困惑取而代之。她打量起斯内普，不知道再该说什么好。

斯内普睁开眼睛，等了她一会儿，才终于无奈地开口道，“说真的，你还想我怎么样？你要我冲进教室宣布免了你剩下的课程，就因为你乐意亲我？”他故意凸显这话里头的荒谬，可自己却也为赫敏脸上显出的震惊和心灰意冷软了心肠。

赫敏使劲眨眨眼，努力消化信息。她忽然明白他的意思了，也一下子明白了自己这么生气和受伤都是不对的。她尴尬地红了脸，低下头盯着手，心不在焉地绞着它们。咬着嘴唇，她思考了一会儿，抬起头看着斯内普低声说，“我-我很抱歉。你是对的，我没想到这点。”

斯内普靠着课桌松了口气。见她能跟上思路，他便盯着她，拖长声调说，“那，你现在能用用你那强大的注意力听我说了么？”赫敏乖乖点头。

“鉴于我们昨晚……已经达成了某种……共识，你必须明白以我俩的身份，对此是无法做出任何举动的。”她立刻撅起嘴巴想要反抗，令他一阵不安，赶紧继续道，“你或许已经是成年人了，但你依旧是我的学生。而且，作为你的老师，我也要遵守教师的行为规范。”他顿了顿，让这番话沉淀一番。

赫敏快要哭了。她知道他说的一切都是真的，可她就是接受不了。她情感泛滥的脑瓜里已经冒出了那么多浪漫的泡泡，却一下子全都跌回到现实。她盯着斯内普，满脸委屈。

斯内普轻而易举地读懂了她的想法。他温和地补充说，“赫敏……我无法表达你对我……为我做的一切。我自从像你这般大之后就再没……有过这种感觉了。这对我来说是全新的领域。我敢说我肯定会把一切都搞砸的，但在结果出来之前至少请给我这个机会让我尝试。”他自嘲地翻翻眼睛，耸一耸肩，摊开双手，随后把手落在讲桌上。

赫敏听他这番表白才有点开心了，但紧接着就开始对他的自我否定感到极其不赞成。她从座位上弹起来，表情真诚地冲上前去，“不许！不许你这么说。我承认，我对你生气是不应该，但你也没有理由说自己会搞砸这一切！”她停了停，又低下头去看绞着的双手，然后深吸一口气，羞涩地再次抬起头来。“还有……我以前也没有过这种感觉，所以这对我们俩都是全新领域。我们一起来探索好不好？”

斯内普喉头发紧，眉宇间出现一条深深的沟壑。“我……非常乐意。但这并没改变我们的处境。我们要撑过剩下的一整个学年才能有这个机会，而且，现实点吧……到时候你说不定就觉得这事儿特别荒唐，巴不得要摆脱我这尖酸的老男人了。”赫敏瞪大了眼睛倒吸一口气，头摇得像拨浪鼓。斯内普伸手去拦住她，“好了，那也是种可能。你又不知道将来的事。但现在我们要受霍格沃茨的师生关系规范的约束，我不能辜负了校长对我的信任。”他坚决地看着赫敏，神色坚定，眼底里却渴求着她的理解。他疲惫地又补充一句，“而我恐怕已经辜负他了……鉴于那天晚上我的所作所为。”

赫敏的心头一阵阵泛过失望和绝望，“可是，那是我的错呀！是我建议的，也是我……是我越界的。不是你的错！”

斯内普朝她微微一笑，“哦，那倒是。我当然不是我俩之中的权威一方，也不是一开始就不该让这事开头的一方。不是我应该在你入戏太深的时候及时阻止你，也不是我对受我管辖的学生做出完全不得当的反应。没错，你是对的，这完完全全是你的错。”他挖苦地看她。

听他这一番讥诮，赫敏抿起嘴唇，眯着眼睛，但又一下子挫败地松懈了下来。“哦，那好吧。”她闷闷不乐地坐到她的桌子边上。

见她这样伤心，斯内普简直要瓦解了。他温柔地伸出右手端起她的下颌，赫敏周身略过一阵颤抖，沦陷在他专注的凝视里。用一种沉沉的低喃，他说，“你明白我们为什么要装作这样了么？我们不能冒这个险，如果有人知道了我们对彼此的感觉，你的名声和我的工作都要不保。拜托你……”说着，他把她的脸捧在手心，“拜托你，别在我苛待你的时候伤心。你知道我不是真的要对你不好。你能做到吗……赫敏？”

赫敏简直要在他的一双黑眸里溺毙，她迷蒙地点点头，低语道，“我会尽力的，教授。”

斯内普苦笑一下，接着却又盘算地看着赫敏，低声说，“你能再为我做一件事么，赫敏？”

赫敏为这声调又是一颤，屏息道，“什么事都可以，教授。”

斯内普站直了身体，跟赫敏靠得更近，手依然端着她的脸。他附身到她的右耳，悄声道，“只这一次，在你离开之前……叫我西弗勒斯。”

赫敏直听得两腿发软。她能感觉到随着他的低语，那温热的气息吹拂在她耳畔，而那沉沉的低喃声尤为诱惑。他的话语夺走了呼吸，她阖上双眼，感到一阵悸动冲刷过自己，不觉伸出手去与他的手指相碰。她把他的手更紧地贴在自己的脸上，另一只手环住他的脖子，沿着发根浅浅地探入他的头发。她搂住他的头，嘴巴凑近他的耳朵，近乎叹息地对他说，“什么事都可以……西弗勒斯。”她感到他在她手下僵住了，从喉咙深处发出一声低吼。一拍心跳之间，他重新慢慢站直，抽离了她的手臂，坚定地把她的手放回体侧，退了开去。

赫敏的脉搏在奔腾，脸红心跳，头重脚轻，只想把自己扔进他怀里吻他到天荒地老。她靠着自己的桌子，微微颤抖着。

而斯内普呢，虽然是他要求赫敏这么做的，却也丝毫没料到自己听见赫敏叫他的教名会产生这般反应。他的勃起生机立现，差点让他屈从欲望，把她放倒在课桌上就地要了她。他调集起所有的荣誉感和责任，才让自己脱开她，远离诱惑。

他深深呼吸，找回镇定，坚决地退回到自己的讲桌后头，小心坐好，尽量不要挤痛他正抽搐的勃起。他最后留恋地看了她一眼，朝门挥了挥魔杖，解除了静音咒和门锁。他平静地看着赫敏，说，“走吧。你得赶快去赶下一节课了。我下节课的学生也马上要来。记住我说的话……”几个学生进来了，他转用更加低沉、严厉的可怕声调，“我不会为你的拖沓向你下节课的老师求情的，格兰杰小姐，所以我建议你现在就离开！”

赫敏平素的麻利机灵早已散落一地。她手忙脚乱地收拾好东西，脸色通红，狼狈不堪。就在她要转身离开的时候，她说，“再见，教授。我们明晚排练时见。在那之前，祝您愉快。”

斯内普气冲冲地哼一声，挥挥手让她赶紧走。他成功地让自己的回答中充满了一种恼火的厌恶，“的确如此。”

赫敏转身跑出了教室，边跑边让自己从那情感的漩涡里爬出来。

斯内普一直等到她人走出去，脚步声也消失不见，这才一下子站起身来，消失在他的办公室里。他头靠在门上，重重喘息着，吞咽了好几次才平复了喉头和胸口的紧塞；接着给自己来了个冷却咒，让勃起冷静下来；最后才终于镇定地，但依旧感觉像个殉道者一般地，重新回到教室上下一节课。

周四晚上，礼堂里除了卡司成员外，其他人吃过晚餐后都离开了。斯内普留在教工席的座位上，利用视野之便偷偷地打量赫敏；她正愉快地和朋友们交谈着。他压下一个宠溺的笑容，免得给人看到。说真的，把半个卡司的成员都吓到校医院里去对他可没好处！

邓布利多一挥魔杖，把桌子和长凳都变走了，然后再次召唤出一些椅子。麦格在他身边匆忙说了几句话，然后从教师通道走了出去。特里劳妮飘了进来，冲她的粉丝露出微笑。斯内普翻了个白眼，更不乐意加入到剩下的成员堆里去了。

赫敏正和其余的格兰芬多站在一起，笑着看罗恩和纳威对学习咒语担心得不得了。金妮使劲掐了罗恩的手臂一把，却友好地拍拍纳威的后背；哈利站在人群里，正和赫敏完全相反的那一头，也正微微笑着看伙伴们出洋相。大家都笑得差不多了，他朝纳威站近了些，低声对他说，“嘿，至少这不是魔药课啊！”纳威滑稽地再次刷白了脸，其他人一阵大笑，除了赫敏。

她不由自主地去看斯内普。他全都听见了，正要抓住这个完美的机会来为难纳威。他迅速起身，无声地滑过教工席朝他们走来，站到人群后头。除了赫敏谁都没有注意到他。他对她假笑一下，然后变了一副冷酷轻蔑的面孔。

“这真出人意料，波特先生，你竟头一次说对了。不需要你们熬制魔药真是极大的幸运。不然的话，我恐怕整个卡司都要像隆巴顿先生的坩埚们一样爆炸了。不过当然，他并不是唯一一个应该觉得松口气的。”说到这里，他严厉地扫了这群格兰芬多一眼，包括赫敏，后者虽然前天已经跟他谈过了，依然对他这番侮辱性的评价很不高兴。

斯内普留意到赫敏眼中的怒火，很是满意。很好，这才是应该有的样子。完全不会引起怀疑……他扬起一条眉毛，冲这堆人皱皱眉，然后转身大步走开了。

几道敌视的眼光射向他的背影。一等他走远听不见了，“饭桶”“傻逼”“黑蝙蝠”和“该死的混蛋”的咕哝声在格兰芬多这群人里四处响起。赫敏同情地看着纳威，道，“哎呀！魔药肯定是不需要啦。别担心纳威，你会没事的。邓布利多和麦格都会帮我们的。”她鼓励地朝他一笑，拍拍他的肩膀。

哈利也接口了，吓了赫敏一跳。“是啊，纳威，她说得对。我们会做好的。别管那老饭桶了，他可能只不过是没能继续在他的课堂上欺负我们所以觉得恼火罢了。”他捶了纳威的另一边肩膀，咧嘴一笑。接着他的目光顺着纳威看到了赫敏惊讶的注视，他的笑容退却了，但也没有立刻转开目光。

在那一秒钟里，赫敏歉疚地看着他，他也对她露出了虽然受伤却也原谅她的表情。两人交换眼神后，都柔和了神色，转开头去，局促不安。赫敏心头对哈利的愧疚之情终于开始减轻了。

大家都开始陆续落座，赫敏轻轻碰一碰哈利的手臂。他转头过来看着她，绿色的眸子闪过一丝痛苦，但还是说，“嗯？”

赫敏感激地朝他一笑，简单地说了句，“谢谢。”哈利木木地扫一眼四周，把手揣进了口袋。

他有些脸红，转开头去咕哝道，“呃，是哈……”然后匆忙去找了个座位，跟她隔着好几个位子。赫敏接受了这个小小的进步，也落座了。她刚一坐下，忽然感到脸上一阵刺痛，扭过头去，见到斯内普正看着她。

她讶异于这目光的浓烈：他的眼里闪着妒忌和忧心。她快速又看了哈利一眼，便回过头去，睁大眼睛给了斯内普一个清白无辜的安慰眼色。斯内普瞥了哈利一眼，哼了一声。他紧抱在胸前的手臂放松了一点，表情也重新变回了那种冷漠和毫不关心。

他这由嫉妒而冷淡的变脸表演让赫敏微微一乐。见他吃醋她还挺高兴的，甚至盖过了她的恼火。他怎么能吃哈利的醋啊，怎么可以！真是的，在她和哈利，和斯内普经历过的那些事之后，他应该明白她和哈利是永远不可能的了。说实在的，她还跟他表白得不够清楚么？她抬眼偷偷去看斯内普，希望他能看她。

斯内普感到了赫敏的眼光，知道自己应该不要去看的。可是话说回来，要是有人见到赫敏一直盯着他看就太引人怀疑了，还不如他们短暂地来个目光交换。对啊，没错！他不去回应她的注视会更糟糕的。于是他下了决心，小心地让自己保持面无表情，对上了赫敏的目光。

就好像一股热流将他兜头淹没，只见赫敏朝他嫣然一笑，满眼透着喜爱的迷蒙，然后转身背对他。斯内普只觉得头晕目眩，赶紧坐下，一脸的瞠目结舌。过了一会儿，他才恢复了神智，赶紧皱起眉头，生怕这时候谁恰好在看他。可在内心深处，他好想笑得像个傻瓜。

邓布利多正漫不经心地扫视着人群，不时地回头看一眼教工通道。终于，麦格匆匆赶回来，手里拿着一大叠羊皮纸。她迅速走向邓布利多，分了一半羊皮纸给他。两人开始点名分发纸卷，人群安静了下来。

学生拿到自己的那份羊皮纸后，都迫不及待地读了起来，有人信心满满，有的则不然。羊皮纸上列出的是每个人每套戏服的变形咒，包括魔杖动作指导和咒语。邓布利多发到最后，叫到了斯内普。

斯内普厌烦地走上前去，拿走了自己的羊皮纸。正好奇地浏览着它，却听见邓布利多说话了。“你知道吗，西弗勒斯，我才刚刚意识到自己把你的面具、帽子和披风落在我的办公室了。你能帮我拿过来吗？我得在这儿和米勒娃一起教学生咒语。”

斯内普礼貌地点头，“当然，先生。您把它们放哪儿了？”

“哦，就放在书架上分院帽旁边了。你知道在哪儿的。”他朝斯内普一笑。

斯内普再次点头，转身要走。但邓布利多叫住了他。“哦！我又想起来了！我想让你再做一次发型。我希望你穿戏服的时候都配上你的发型，这样就可以看见你把头发往后梳来扮演魅影啦。你还留着那些做发型的东西吧，对吗？”

斯内普吞咽了一下，谨慎地答道，“当然，先生。它们都在我房间里。”

“那你能先装扮一下再回来吗？”

斯内普来不及阻止自己，便露出了为难的表情。邓布利多笑了一声，凑近了他，眼里闪着疯疯癫癫的光芒。他俯过身来，像有什么阴谋似的悄声道，“我想你还是需要格兰杰小姐的帮助吧，我的小伙子。别担心！我来搞定。”说完，他转身叫了赫敏，留斯内普拼命掩饰自己的情感。

赫敏正无声地练习着魔杖动作，听见喊声抬起头来，然后大步朝邓布利多走过去。斯内普也在，正目不转睛地盯着她。“什么事，校长？”

邓布利多慈父般地拍拍她的肩膀，悄声说，“我亲爱的，我想请你陪斯内普教授走一趟，并且再帮他梳一次头发。或许这一次你可以教他怎么弄出那种发型，这样我们就不必再麻烦你了。他要去我办公室取他的戏服，然后我希望他可以在回来这里之前把发型做好。我会非常感谢你的帮助，亲爱的。”

赫敏一下子明白了为什么斯内普刚刚目不转睛地看自己。她努力保持住一种冷静礼貌的表情，心头却已经笑开了花儿。赶紧低下头藏住眼中的欢快，她低声答道，“当然，校长。您知道我一直想尽最大努力帮您的忙。”

邓布利多捏一捏她的肩膀，赞赏地朝她笑了笑。“太棒了！好了，你们去吧。等你们回来，就可以加入大家一起学习咒语了。”他看了看斯内普，后者看上去无疑极其不自在。他笑了，“西弗勒斯，口令和上次教工会议的时候一样。”

斯内普点点头，转身，迅速大踏步地走出了礼堂。赫敏赶紧跟上，其他卡司成员都惊讶地目送他们。

斯内普没有放慢脚步，赫敏在他身后紧赶慢赶。然而赶了几步后，她却又故意落在他身后，这样便能去欣赏他身后那优雅翻滚着的长袍，尤其是它们流畅拂过地板上空的样子。他们走到了楼梯口，斯内普停了下来，回头瞥了赫敏一眼，却发现她嘴角悄悄挂起了一抹笑容。他吓了一跳，狐疑地眯起眼睛问道，“怎么了？”

赫敏在楼梯口赶上了他，给了他一个无辜的、带着笑意的眼神，几乎跟邓布利多的闪光眼差不多。她甜甜地答道，“没什么，先生。”斯内普扬起一条眉毛。邓布利多这么冲他眨眼睛的时候他绝不会相信那老头的，而现在他也绝不会相信这个小妖精！这肯定是格兰芬多他们学院的遗传……

在刚才那场小表演后，他不是很喜欢让她走在自己后面，于是示意她来领路去邓布利多的办公室。赫敏忍住一声笑，开始带头往上爬楼。走了几步后，她听见斯内普跟了上来。一个邪恶的念头袭上心来，她开始夸张地扭着屁股往上爬。果然，身后传来一声抽气和一句咒骂。

斯内普的眼光简直黏在了他面前不断扭动的她的屁股上。他的身体立即做出反应，腹股沟的一阵抽动叫他不禁咬紧牙关。她这该死的！是要杀了我吗？或者想让我欲火焚身？这该死的小妖精……

以纯粹的意志力，他忍住了，对她这番引诱什么都没说也没做。他们来到邓布利多办公室前那尊滴水怪兽处，他抽出魔杖想要施一个静音咒，但赫敏阻止了他。

“教授，我知道口令的。邓布利多每次改口令都会通知男女学生会主席，这样我们随时可以向他报告。”

斯内普卷起嘴唇看了她一会儿，然后嘲讽地向那滴水怪兽示意道，“这样的话，格兰杰小姐，有劳您了？”他俯视她。

赫敏的脸上并没有表情，转身对那怪兽说，“柠檬馅饼。”怪兽应声向上旋去，她胜利地瞥了斯内普一眼。入口变宽了，斯内普没动，只站在那里盯着她。赫敏带头走进了旋转楼梯里。

斯内普紧跟其后，低语道，“馅饼，还真是的。”（馅饼，Tart，英文也有轻佻女人之意）

进到邓布利多办公室里，斯内普立即向书架走去，拿取到他的面具、帽子和披风。他无声地偏头指指门口，赫敏退了出去。回到走廊后，斯内普看着赫敏，目光灼灼。

赫敏回以注视，心跳加速，紧张地吞咽了一下。只听斯内普用一种低沉的呢喃声说道，“很好，格兰杰小姐，现在你将陪伴我去到我的住所。”就连他本人也能感觉到他的话语在两人之间引发的噼啪的电流。他深吸一口气，带头走下楼梯。这一次，他放慢了脚步让赫敏跟他并肩而行，整个路上两人都沉默着。

斯内普偷偷打量着她，发现她双颊生出红晕，还紧张地咬着嘴唇。他自己也紧张得很，而他愈发紧绷的裤子更帮不上什么忙。宽恕我吧，要是邓布利多知道他给我们制造了什么机会……感谢梅林他不知道！

他们穿过魔药课教室，再走几步，就来到了斯内普住处的门口。他礼貌性地一鞠躬，请赫敏进去。她睁大了眼睛，进到那房间，斯内普随后而入，重新设下禁制。他把手中的戏服等放在门口的桌子上，靠在门边，小心地看着她。他还从没请一位女士进到过他的房间，除了米勒娃，不过她不算。

赫敏正全心沉浸在四周的陈设里。这房间很是阴暗，但壁炉里的火光和四下点缀的烛光为它笼罩了一层迷人的色彩。墙上挂着摩尔式的挂毯，冲淡了房间里的暗色；地上全都铺上了厚厚的地毯，壁炉前的那一块还是极其奢侈的渐变色羊毛毯，两旁各是一把舒适的扶手椅，每把都配了一个脚凳和一张小桌。她挺惊讶这些家具并不是斯莱特林的颜色，而是一种华丽而内敛的棕色。整个室内陈设的基调是一种深棕，和桌子、储物架和橱柜的木料反射出的哑光相得益彰。房间的一侧摆着各种各样的瓶瓶罐罐，盛着液体；不远是一处小而私密的就餐区，墙边竖着书架，摆着各种形状和薄厚的藏书。房间两侧各有一扇门和两扇门。

斯内普全程屏息地，看着她把整个房间尽收眼底。她的眼里闪着光，微微带着笑容，目光落到他那藏书丰富的书架时变得尤为专注和饥渴。接着，她忍住那股立即涌上的、想要冲过去浏览一番书名的渴望，将目光移开去，来回打量，好奇地看着那几扇房门。最后，她重又注视着斯内普，脸上坦白的惊奇和愉悦叫他喉头一紧。

他使劲清清嗓子，咕哝道，“我把东西放在浴室了，从这边走。”他朝那两扇房门之一偏偏头，然后自己走了过去。他脸上发热，狠狠咒骂自己不争气。猛地把门推开走进去。他看看自己镜子里的形象，发现他一脸愁苦。翻了个白眼给自己，他一把拉开壁橱取出发型工具。然后关上柜门，转身走出浴室，却差点撞上了赫敏。

赫敏冷不防撞上他，尖叫一声向后退去，却失去了平衡。斯内普立即出手，及时将她揽入怀中。她站稳了脚，两人对视一眼，双双不知所措。

斯内普的心狂跳起来。她温热紧实的娇躯正贴着他，眼中情欲的火花劈啪作响，叫他震惊不已。

他尽了最大的努力，才放脱了他的抓握，从赫敏身前退开，然后用一种不自然的声调说，“我道歉，格兰杰小姐。你没事吧？”

赫敏的内心在哭喊着不要，却只点点头，低声道，“是的，先生。谢谢您。”她紧张地转身回到客厅，绞着双手，深深吸气来平复她火烧火燎的双颊和她湿热底裤里泛滥的激情。

斯内普直了直身，再次清清嗓子。他竭力找回尊严，穿过走道回到客厅。房间里的尴尬简直在嗡嗡作响了，赫敏紧张地试图缓解这份尴尬的沉默，冒险开口道，“那，其他的门都通向哪里？”

斯内普没料到她问这个，眨了眨眼，差点冲口说出这跟她没关系，但及时阻止了自己。这只是个再简单不过的问题，而且承认了吧，你是希望她最后能来这里和你在一起的。那么，为什么不回答她呢？这是赫敏啊，又不是其他的什么傻瓜笨蛋！

他的声音还哑着，说道，“嗯，那边的那扇门是通往我的私人实验室的，也连着我的办公室，还能通往教室。这扇门显然是通往浴室的，而它的另一头则像旁边的那扇门一样，是通往我的……卧室的。”他音量渐低。赫敏听到他说“卧室”，一下子朝他看过来，眼里无疑闪着渴望。斯内普的喉咙一下子变得很干，他吞咽了一下。

他们再次热切地凝视着对方，斯内普咬着牙，迫使自己把眼光从赫敏身上扯开去。他从她身边走过，走到壁炉前的椅子处，回头惋惜地看了她一眼，低语道，“我们最好完成任务好回到礼堂，没必要让邓布利多久等。”他示意赫敏，随后优雅地坐在了一张扶手椅面前的脚凳上。

赫敏慢慢地朝他走去。他庄正地将工具递给她，而她却因两人手指相碰的触感倒吸一口气。她浅浅地坐进扶手椅中，把东西放在一旁的小桌上，对着他的头发看了一会儿。他的肩膀紧绷着，她看得出，而她自己的手指则因渴望去触碰他、缓和他的紧绷而刺痛。她气息不稳地喘息，手抖着，温柔地抚上他的肩头。他惊得一跳。

“怎么？”他并没有回头看她。

她低低地道，“转过身来。”

斯内普僵住了。他慢慢地摇了摇头，挤出一句，“没必要吧……”

赫敏打断了他，“拜托，我想要尝试些不一样的。转过身来就好……西弗勒斯。”

他猛然转过身去，完全没防备她会再次念出他的名字。他惊讶地注视着她，看她站起身来，朝他靠近。他不得不扬起头来看她，理智被泛滥的情感淹没。他徒劳地试图再次提醒她，“我们还得上楼去，还是赶紧弄完就回去吧……”

可赫敏只是若有所思地盯着他，伸出双手抚上他的头发。她刚一碰到他，他便猛一颤抖，不由自主地阖了双眼。她的低语声从遥远的地方传来，“我做梦都想这样……”斯内普听了这句坦白一下子睁开眼睛，再次惊呆了。

她的手指温柔地滑过他长长的头发，轻轻抚过头皮。他的脖子和手臂顿时暴起一粒粒鸡皮疙瘩，甚至连乳头都回应般地硬了起来。他忍下一声呻吟，全身的每一块肌肉都因压抑的欲求而紧绷。他乞求地看着赫敏，她正用手指摩挲他的发根。他咬紧牙关，发出一声近乎呜咽的声响。

赫敏靠得更近，下意识地舔一舔嘴唇。斯内普见了此景，腹股沟处顿时涌起一股波涛。他近乎绝望地伸出手去扶住她的腰，想要阻止她，然而只听她呻吟一声，回应般地颤出一句，“就是这样……西弗勒斯。”

他受不了了。手上加了力气，他粗暴地将她拽过来坐上自己的大腿，俯下头去吻住了她。他吻得霸道而用力，带着全副压抑多时的激情。赫敏攥紧了他的头发，也以同样的方式吻了回来。

斯内普感到他的勃起擦着她的大腿，那份热意让他在欲火中溺毙。他的手来到她的背上，将她牢牢按在身上；他的舌挺进她的口腔，同她争夺着支配权。他们热欲满溢、彼此探索地吻了一会儿，赫敏忍不住发出一声愉悦的呻吟。而这已经足够把斯内普拉回到现实了。他倒吸一口气直起身来，把她从腿上拉开。他用力地晃了晃脑袋，重重喘息着，努力找回镇静。

赫敏又一次被他突变的情绪弄懵了，她瞪大眼睛看着他，目光迷离，头发散乱。

斯内普吞咽了一下，下颌紧咬，鼻息粗重。他一脸混杂的表情看着赫敏：懊悔，绝望，激情，还有挫败。他坚决地低声说道，“赫敏……我不该这么做的，我们不该这么做的。我以为你已经明白了我们所处的情境，这么做是在拿太多的事在冒险。求求你了，我们来这儿是有目的的，我们得在邓布利多开始怀疑之前回去！我是不该放任自己这样失控，但你也真的不该那样诱惑我！老天哪，女人，看看你对我做了什么？我只是个男人啊——饶了我吧！”他闭起眼睛又睁开，眉头紧锁着，一脸痛苦地乞求。

赫敏知道他说得对，但她真的好想要更多。当他触碰自己，她就好像全身都着了火。她咬起嘴唇，不甘心地听从了他，退后几步轻轻点头道，“我很抱歉。我只是……一时晕了头……来到这里，和你一起。”她偷偷抬眼看他，“我会好好的了，我保证。你转过去吧，我这就帮你梳好。”她弯弯一边的嘴角，半是玩笑地打量他。

斯内普眯着眼睛看看她，严肃地皱着眉头，但最后还是转过身去了。赫敏开始公事公办地帮他梳头，他松了口气。她灵巧的手指在他的头上服务着，带给他愉悦的体验。他不禁闭上眼睛放松地享受起来。

赫敏觉得有些挫败，又有些羞愧。她被吻得性欲蓬勃，直想黏在他身上亲他到天荒地老，可同时也意识到他们的身份不妥——尤其是斯内普的！她快速把他的头发梳顺，然后用发胶把它们都梳向脑后，边梳边抚过他的头顶，最后用橡皮筋固定住。她最后用双手略一遍他的头发，慢慢地、轻柔地把它拢好，然后把橡皮筋紧了紧，手指轻轻触过他的脖子，陶醉于他柔软的皮肤。他惊喘一声，身子绷紧了。赫敏用力捏了捏他的肩膀，俯身下去在他耳边轻声说，“已经好了，先生。”

斯内普忽然伸出手去抓住了她的手，阻止了她的揉捏。慢慢地，他转身过去盯住她，眼中的警告意味不言自明。他一直注视着她，放开了她的手，她顺从地把手拿开去，退后几步，局促不安。

斯内普利落地站起来，转身看着罚站一般的赫敏。他严厉但不失温柔地说，“走吧，我们得抓紧了。”他从她身边走过，拿好了他的戏服等物事，赫敏匆忙跟上。他为她开门，躬身请她出去，然后设下禁制。一切都整理好之后，他给了赫敏一个催促的神色，便带头往回赶。赫敏连忙跟上，跟着那身高腿长、一步能迈两三级的魔药大师开始爬楼。到了通往礼堂的走廊时已经有点脸红气喘。斯内普速度不减，穿过走廊，等赫敏追到礼堂大门的时候，正好瞧见大家目睹了他的入场。

卡司们正站成几小堆，麦格和邓布利多在其中巡视，查看他们的练习。有几个人已经穿上了各自的戏服，其他人则显然还没掌握第一套衣服的咒语。

赫敏脚下打个滑刹住自己，看着斯内普踱进礼堂。随着大家开始注意到他，人群中的嘈杂声一下子消失了，变成一种完全彻底的死寂。每个人都瞪大了眼睛，嘴巴惊奇地大张着。斯内普则一脸的冰冷和蔑视，径自朝邓布利多走去，手里拿着他的戏服和其他东西。邓布利多高兴地朝他笑着。

他微微摆头，慢条斯理地开口道，“校长，我拿来了我的戏服，以及——如您所见——格兰杰小姐也帮助我完成了发型。还有什么我能效劳的么，先生？”

邓布利多见众人一副目瞪口呆的样子，忍下一声轻笑。他摇摇头道，“没了，谢谢你，西弗勒斯。这是你的换装咒语单。今晚我们必须完全掌握咒语了才能走。”他把羊皮纸递给他，斯内普点了点头。

他转身面对人群，恶狠狠地瞪着他们。众人再次吓了一跳，赶紧移开目光。他很满意。赫敏也从邓布利多手中接过了她的羊皮纸，飞快地偷偷看他一眼后，也练习了起来。

斯内普扫视过整个礼堂，把还敢往他身上看的人都瞪了回去。不出意料，纳威和罗恩学起来很费劲，麦格正耐心地教导着。纳威虽然终于变出了他那套西装，却不知怎的把颜色弄错了，结果衬衫变成了黑色，大衣和裤子成了白色。罗恩则一次只能变出一半戏服，要么是裤子要么是衣服，就是没法一次变出完整的一套来。斯内普哼了一声。哈利已经穿上了自己的戏服，在麦格正给纳威做示范的时候去帮罗恩。

他看到特里劳妮穿上了芭蕾舞装，一下子瞪大了眼睛。他赶紧把眼睛使劲闭上，祈祷自己能把这副图景从脑子里赶出去。叹着气，他转而去看他的斯莱特林们，相信他们是不会遇见什么麻烦给自家学院蒙羞的。很幸运地，他看见德拉科已经练得相当熟练，正傲慢地给那群需要换多套服装的女孩做指导。最后他才回去看赫敏，她正有条不紊地一条条咒语地练着，无声地读着每一条咒语，嘴唇认真地开阖，手上模拟着魔杖动作，最后二者结合，准确施出咒语。一如既往地，她一试即成，让斯内普不禁为她这样的聪明感到十分骄傲。他压制住一抹微笑。

忽然之间，赫敏抬起头来看他。她温和地看了他一眼，发现他还没有换上服装。她困惑地皱起眉来，然后学他的样子扬起一条眉毛，冲他的羊皮纸点点头。她又学着他的样子抱起手臂，严厉地看着他。斯内普既恼火又觉得有趣，她竟敢对他这样做真是胆大包天，可她故意模仿他来批评他，又叫人乐不可支。

他同样瞪了她一眼，抖开羊皮纸，故意假装毫不在意地看了起来。戴上面具、帽子和披风后，他施了咒语，把自己的袍子变成了晚礼服。周遭传来一声抽气，只见金妮·韦斯莱穿着她的芭蕾舞服，正对着他目不转睛。她的抽气声引来了更多人的注意，很快，周围的咕哝和低语就传遍了整个礼堂，每个人都转过头来看着他了。斯内普翻个白眼，这太荒唐了。他哼了一声，直接跳到最后一套服装那里，施下咒语，并且立刻戴上兜帽，把一双双窥视的眼睛跟自己隔离开来。

一直等到其他人都回去练习各自的咒语了，他才变出了那套假面舞会的服装。立刻，他身着一袭猩红，只想赶紧逃开。可就在他施下咒语的时候，麦格便发出了一声赞赏的大叫。

“哦，西弗勒斯！你看起来太棒了！”

斯内普发疯似的想要赶快把自己本来的袍子变回来，可惜已经晚了，其余卡司成员的目光已经再次聚焦到他身上。他恼怒地眯起眼睛，冷冷地冲麦格低咆道，“十分感谢你，米勒娃。所有人之中，你应该最了解我有多爱这颜色。”

麦格朝他假笑一声，拿起作为她扮演吉里夫人的道具的手杖示意道，“是啊，没错，难见你穿黑色之外的颜色呢。”

斯内普给她做个怪脸，摘下了自己的面具、斗篷和帽子，把它们又包成一坨，然后大步朝邓布利多走去。“先生，您是愿意保管这些呢，还是要我把它们带走？我已经练好了所有的咒语，可以回去了。”

邓布利多正帮汉娜·艾博完成她的假面舞会换装，心不在焉地给他点点头，“哦，你拿着吧，我的孩子。你拿着也好在以后排练有需要的时候带过来。你说你已经练好了是吧？当然了，你有这本事。很好，晚安，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普庄重地向邓布利多点头道，“如您所言，校长。晚安。”他转身离去，又阴沉地扫了其他人一眼。然而当他看见赫敏穿着她的束腰礼服，也不禁瞠目，她丰满的胸脯正从那开得过低的领口呼之欲出，叫他本已平息的欲望卷土重来。他以钢铁般强大的意志迫使自己离开了礼堂，不去理会身边那些窃窃私语。

赫敏目送着他离开，真想和他一起走。她一路按照那长长的咒语列表做下来，就快练完了。她明知无望，只好叹一口气，继续练习剩下的咒语。等全部完成后，她让自己穿回标准巫师袍，把羊皮纸卷成一卷放进口袋，朝邓布利多走去。“我练完了，先生。我可以走了吗？”

邓布利多赞赏地看着她，说，“你可真快，格兰杰小姐！你还帮助斯内普教授而来晚了好一会儿呢——再次谢谢你，亲爱的，我真高兴能有你帮忙。”

赫敏会心一笑，答道，“当然了，校长。我想了想您之前说过的，但我觉得要是我帮斯内普教授梳头的话会比他自己来要方便的多。这样也会快很多，毕竟我懂得这个，也看得更清楚点。就拿我来说吧，”她翻翻眼睛，“看不见自己的后脑勺却要给自己梳头发可难多啦！”她撒娇地一笑，特别希望他能答应自己继续给斯内普梳头发。那将会是她唯一的一点可以和他近距离相处而不引起怀疑的时间。

邓布利多笑着拉一拉她狂野不羁的一卷头发，朝她眨眨眼，然后阴谋般地俯身说道，“你不仅是个聪明的女巫和娴熟的歌唱家，还是个善解人意又勇敢的女孩。正是个真正的格兰芬多！别担心，我亲爱的，我会来说服斯内普教授的，保证这事你不用担心他反对。”他感激地捏捏她的手。

赫敏向他露出勇敢的笑容，藏起心底的兴高采烈。“谢谢您，先生。晚安。”

“晚安，我亲爱的。”

赫敏转身朝走廊走去，一路上简直要兴奋得手舞足蹈。

斯内普回到了自己的房间，把戏服道具放在一边，却很想再回到礼堂去查看一下学生们的进展——好吧，是赫敏的进展。他迅速往回走，沿着楼梯往上爬。就快要爬到能看见通往礼堂的那条走廊的时候，却听见一阵脚步声和哼小曲儿的声音。他停在半路，悄悄贴住墙壁，把自己藏在阴影处。只藏了一会儿，便看见赫敏高高兴兴地朝通往格兰芬多塔楼的楼梯走去。她脸上挂着笑容，口里正哼着那曲《剧院魅影》。

要是她能稍加留意，朝楼梯下面看一看的话，便会发现一双出神的眼睛，一路追随着她朝楼上走去，一直到她消失在他的视野里。


	17. 排练与表演

有一些卡司成员练到了很晚才回去。他们的变形咒学得很不顺利，连累得麦格和邓布利多也要留下来跟他们一起，直到每个人都能至少成功变出一次来。尽管如此，周五大家吃过晚餐等候第二幕阅读会的时候，士气还是再次高涨了起来。

赫敏把她的剧本留在房间里，只带了关于斯内普的提词部分。她用不着剧本了。其他的格兰芬多都带了剧本，罗恩正滔滔不绝地给其他七年级男生讲他昨晚的练习轶事，说他的咒语是怎样千辛万苦炼成的。赫敏注意到哈利倒是好多了，正跟其他人一起说说笑笑。她松了口气，暗自一笑，很高兴他走出了她带给他的阴影。

她又偷偷瞥一眼教工席，窃喜地发现斯内普正懒懒地靠在椅背上，漫不经心地扫视整个礼堂，头支在左手上。他知道她在看他，眼睛一瞥，还慵懒地把一缕头发别到耳后。赫敏见状屏住了呼吸，心想她才该是那个用手指把玩他的黑发的人。她连忙把目光移开，希望自己没有太脸红。

斯内普见她这模样，露出一抹假笑。这小妖精以为她能诱惑调戏我，但很明显她也很容易被调戏嘛。他又看了看时间，笑容消褪了，不耐烦地一哼；他想现在就开始排练。经过上次一次跟赫敏一起唱“已无来时路”后，他觉得自己已经准备好，经得起那首歌所唤起的感觉；但是，他还是渴望再次体验一下。另外，他还存着一点骄傲的心情，想像昨天晚上那样再让大家都惊爆眼球。

他们以为自己认识他西弗勒斯·斯内普。

他们还不知道他是什么人呢。

或许除了邓布利多，但就算他也并不完全了解自己。想到这个，他又思考起自己和赫敏的新……关系来。这种感觉好奇怪，但他还是想要她去了解真正的西弗勒斯·斯内普。

于是再一次地，他又听见心里那个令人不舒服的小声音冲他念叨，说他现在早已不是原来的那个西弗勒斯·斯内普了。

礼堂里其他人都走了，邓布利多召唤出一圈椅子来，卡司成员们陆续落座。而这一次，斯内普快速大步朝椅子走去，并且在赫敏落座后迅速坐到了她正对面的位置上。哈利坐在了离赫敏有好几个座位的地方，斯内普见状藏住了一个满意的假笑。可接着他又立刻皱起眉头来，不耐烦地等着邓布利多在组员里走来走去，给需要施咒语的人念声动梁尘。

邓布利多朝每个人都投去笑容，拿出自己的音乐盒和剧本落了座。“欢迎再次来到阅读会。自从上周目睹大家的精彩表演后，我特别期待今晚的排练。希望你们已经练好第二幕了！”周围响起一阵低声肯定。“太好了！那样的话，我们就开始吧……”他打开了音乐盒，音乐再次响起。

斯内普靠着椅背，等着轮到自己。这一周来，纳威似乎更自信了，能够跟罗恩演出笑得前仰后合的效果来。其他人也陆续和声进来，一起唱那首“假面舞会”。斯内普闭起眼睛，挑剔地检阅着和声里不同的音色。当他听见哈利和赫敏唱起他们的秘密订婚时，一下子把眼睛睁成了圆形。只见哈利低着脑袋盯着剧本，但脸上却是一种明亮的红色，肢体语言也显出一种隐隐的受伤情绪来。赫敏尽力让自己唱出应有的欣喜，眼睛却只盯着天花板附近的一个点，斯内普能看出她眼中隐隐的愧疚。他满意地见到一直到两人唱完，哈利都没有表现出任何想要挽回赫敏的意思。于是斯内普再次闭上眼睛，专心监督起大家的合唱水平。

邓布利多会满意的。他们听起来真的相当不错。我敢说霍格沃茨有很大赢面。当然了，我也会尽一切努力保证自己的表演尽可能完美无缺……他的目光穿过整个座圈落在赫敏身上，一股骄傲和放心的感觉袭上心头：他竟有这么一个有天分的女主角来演对手戏。能跟高手合作，也会让他能发挥出最高的水平。

哦，好吧……我知道这一点上我并不是完全在演戏，我正像魅影渴望着克里斯汀一样渴望着她。可是至少我们要表现出来像那么回事啊！他自嘲一笑。而要是其他人问起来，我们就可以说，“怎么，我们只是演得特别好而已，不是么？”那也许是我们可以免遭怀疑的唯一借口了。但话说回来，我们在戏里戏外都必须当个好演员，要表现得像我们依然憎恶彼此一样。而这，才是真正考验我们演技的地方。他若有所思的眼光扫过每一个人，寻思着这里面谁是那种爱起疑心的人。

邓布利多是最大的忧患。这人有种诡异的洞察力。那思慕赫敏的死波特也挺碍事……笨手笨脚的蠢货！他说不定什么时候再出来溜达溜达，又打起赫敏的主意……斯内普怒火丛生，但随即又想起赫敏坚决拒绝哈利的情境来，心头一暖。更别说她正被自己强烈吸引着！他想着，卷起嘴唇，使劲想要藏起一个半是羞怯，半是得意的笑容。

他接着思考。韦斯莱太蠢了，事情摆在他眼前也视而不见，我估计他不是问题。嗯，说到姓韦斯莱的……他掂量地看了一眼那坐在赫敏身边的红头发女孩。她现在是赫敏最亲密的朋友了，而且还在告示板前见过我们俩。这姑娘聪明得都不像个韦斯莱，这么一想，她可能是邓布利多之外最大的威胁。我得记着提醒赫敏提防着她。歌声渐强，到了该他出场，斯内普止住了自己的遐想。

他向前挪了挪，坐到椅子边缘，挺直了身体。他的声音中透着一股恶魔般的调侃意味，唱道，“诸君为何这般沉默？（Why so silent, good Messieurs?）”赫敏朝他看过来，眼中神色难辨。斯内普继续他的轻声细语，随后忽然语调一转，变得冷酷而威吓：“记下了，还有比坠落的大吊灯更严重的！（Remember, there are worse things than a shattered chandelier!）”他牢牢锁住赫敏的眼光，冷峻的脸上充斥着怒气。他的声音饱含着怒火，咆哮地道，“你的锁链依旧在我手中，你还将为我歌唱！（Your chains are still mine, you will sing for me!）”

赫敏被他吼得不禁缩了缩。她心中暗自惊讶于他的声音多么富于力量。即便她心知他不是真的迁怒于她，却依旧对他这一副怒容心生畏惧。而这又是一个他其实满腔热情的佐证，他从前一直在压抑着，克制着，到了他爆发释放的时候，简直像是火山的喷发！

她晃晃脑袋，藏起嘴边一抹坏坏的笑容。就像昨天晚上，当他屈服于诱惑的时候，老天哪，那是怎样的一个吻！我简直要就地融化！嗯嗯，好想看他真的意志瓦解的样子……真想我能诱得他失控到……要了我！她脸上一阵绯红——说真的，这念头出现得越来越频繁了——飞快扫了邓布利多一眼，耳边响起了斯内普警告的话语。

斯内普又来盯着赫敏了——哎呀，谁让她就坐他正对面——且注意到了她变红的脸颊。接着，她又咬起嘴唇，偷偷瞥一眼邓布利多。他好奇地仔细看着她，奇怪她是怎么了。

赫敏察觉到一丝熟悉的刺痛感，抬头见斯内普正盯着她，若有所思地眯起眼睛。她抽了口气，又一抹红晕刷过她本就火烧火燎的脸颊。她腹中轻颤，一股暖意在底裤里汇聚。说来也够有趣，她这反应也出现得愈发频繁了。赫敏飞快地朝四周扫一眼，大家都看着剧本，哈利和麦格正对着录音里没收录的情节。接着，她又故意回过去看着斯内普，放低防御，允许他来查看她此刻的所想。

斯内普再次震惊于她如此热烈的渴求，这番情景如同一阵热浪直击面门。他晃晃脑袋，眨眨眼，身体立即起了反应，下身充血。他屏住呼吸重拾镇静，严肃地瞪了赫敏一眼，脸上满是斥责。赫敏连忙缩了缩，心下失望。她深吸一口气，决心让自己集中在手头的任务上，并偷偷给了斯内普一个妥当的改过神情。斯内普朝她扬扬一条眉毛，随即迫使自己转开了眼光。

第二场“字条（Notes）”开始了，斯内普又是好笑又是满意地听着潘西试图用意大利口音说话。显然德拉科已经教过她了，可她并不如德拉科一般纯熟。真应该换我来教她，她可是我们学院的。但德拉科似乎很想获得崇拜，而且那小子有事可忙总比闲来捣蛋要好得多。我可得记着表扬他的进步，哪怕只是为了安抚他一下……

场景转到了克里斯汀和拉乌尔出场，卡洛塔狠狠讽刺他们。斯内普一脸假笑，看着小演员们借着演戏喷洒毒液。尤其是已经不需要看剧本的赫敏，她给潘西和德拉科的眼神闪着傲慢和愤怒，激愤地瞪着他们。麦格开始念魅影的字条了，斯内普坐直了身体。只听他的声音浓浓地滴着讽刺，流利地诵读着那些羞辱之词。接着，他放轻了音量，却隐隐透着警告的意味谈起了克里斯汀。赫敏扫了他一眼，眼中闪现出对他微妙口吻的赞赏。斯内普得意地往后一靠，盘算地看着哈利忽然插言，道出自己的计划。

麦格唱完“可我们见过他下杀手！（but we have seen him kill）”后邓布利多借机插进来打断了练习，开始为接下来的多重唱给每个人练习。最后大家都唱好了，邓布利多让他们一起唱了一遍。重唱进行了好几次，一直到大家合作得完美无瑕。最后一次唱罢，赫敏的声音闯了进来，“你们再不停下我要疯了！（If you don’t stop I’ll go mad）”整个礼堂随之陷入寂静，她继续唱着，声音发抖，情绪不安。斯内普见众人都带着钦佩的表情听她演唱，微微一笑。

哈利开始柔声哄骗起赫敏，赫敏坐在椅子边缘，挺直身体与之对唱，声音中饱含着进退维谷的矛盾和痛苦。斯内普和其他好多人一齐惊奇地注视着赫敏，完全被她歌声中的悲痛震慑。这份悲痛让斯内普的胸口本能地一疼，迫切想要去安慰她。这反应如同闪电般迅速，他赶忙眨眨眼，深呼吸，提醒自己她是在表演而已。控制你自己。

斯内普瞪了哈利一眼，听他大喊道，“这场灾难会落在你头上！（the disaster will be yours）”哈利怒气冲冲地瞪着斯内普，眉头紧锁。斯内普卷起嘴唇，做出一个恶毒的冷笑，眯起眼睛，死盯着那男孩。他们就这样对视着，一直到哈利终于眨了眼，闷闷不乐地移开了目光。斯内普胜利地弯一弯眉毛，重又坐回到椅子里，松松地抱起手臂。

到了“唐璜胜利曲”的排练情节，斯内普翻着眼睛看潘西完美演绎那个尖酸刻薄、自私自利的卡洛塔。邓布利多让他们练了很多次，好让唱词和那些作为背景声音的纷纷议论结合起来。接着，这一场结束，其他人退场，赫敏则直接过渡到了她的下一首歌。

斯内普在椅子上挪了挪，抱紧了手臂。他可知道赫敏的这首“多想你还在我身边（Wishing you were somehow here again）”会有多动人心魄。他环顾四周，只见每个人都是一脸惊呆地听着她悲切的歌唱。他的自豪感简直要爆炸了，手臂抱得更紧。她的歌声配合着音乐，如同潮起潮落般让听者在情感的洪流中漂荡。随着她唱落最后一句歌词，邓布利多关闭了音乐盒，一脸折服。

他那总是闪着光芒的眼里盈着泪水。他擦了擦，抽着鼻子说道，“我亲爱的格兰杰小姐，这简直太震撼了。我知道你很有天分，但这也太出乎意料了！我很抱歉打断了你，但我忍不住……”他温和地看了看四周，很多人都带着同样的敬畏低声附和。赫敏脸红了，低着头，盯着腿上绞在一起的双手。

她用几不可闻的声音磕磕巴巴地答道，“谢-谢谢您，先生。”

邓布利多从袍子里抽出一条斑点图案的手帕，很响亮地擤了擤鼻子，此举有效地打破了刚还充满敬畏的氛围。卡司们发出一阵窃笑，邓布利多转向了斯内普，礼貌地询问道，“西弗勒斯，你准备好了吗？”

斯内普尊敬地点头答道，“当然，先生。”

邓布利多再次打开了音乐盒，斯内普的视线穿过人群找到赫敏，用温柔而蛊惑的声音唱道，“迷路的孩子，那样失落，那样无助，呼唤着我的指引。（wandering child, so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance.）”

赫敏抬起她迷茫的双眼看着斯内普，吟唱作答。斯内普目光一沉，声音再次变成催眠般的引诱。他正用自身的气场俘获赫敏，却被哈利用拉乌尔的角色打断了。他眉头一皱，瞪了哈利一眼又去引诱赫敏；到他和赫敏终于一起唱出“而你的/我的灵魂早已屈服！（yet your/the soul obeys）”后，邓布利多关闭了音乐盒，让他们每个人先单独唱一下自己的部分然后再合唱。

他们单独练习的时候礼堂里的气氛就一直紧绷着。开始合唱了，斯内普吟唱道，“我是你的音乐天使……来吧，到音乐天使这里……（I am your Angel of Music… Come to me: Angel of Music…）”

哈利大喊，“黑暗的天使！别再折磨她！（Angel of Darkness! Cease this torment）”斯内普眯着眼睛，飞快地瞪了一眼怒气冲冲的哈利，更加专注地、也更坚决地凝视着赫敏，继续他的引诱。赫敏看看斯内普，又看看哈利，愈发不安。哈利终于唱到把赫敏吼出她催眠般状态的那一句了，赫敏给了斯内普一个恳求的痛苦神色，这才叫出了拉乌尔的名字。

哈利看着赫敏，他的脸上混杂着渴求与怒意。斯内普绷紧了，他对拉乌尔吼出的辱骂词句竟比所有人（除了赫敏）知晓的更加发自真心。哈利听他这般嘲讽的揶揄，瞪了斯内普一眼，一边朝斯内普皱眉头，一边不时去看自己的剧本。

最终，赫敏已经看上去十分不自在了，才乞求道，“拉乌尔！回来……”

斯内普瞪起眼睛，鼻子里喷息着怒火，咆哮道，“别走！”接着，他露出了一抹苍凉的笑容，说道，“就这样吧。现在，是我对你们两个人的战争！（So be it. Now let it be war upon you both!）”片刻之后，邓布利多关闭了音乐盒。

现场的气氛太过紧绷，就连邓布利多也不太敢打破。他犹豫着清清喉咙，道，“咱们进行下一场吧……”除了德拉科，所有的男生都把注意力转向了这录音里没有的戏码上。斯内普冷冷地看着他们练习，哼着他古怪的曲子对他们大加嘲讽。等他唱罢，邓布利多点点头，再次打开音乐盒，他们来到了“唐璜胜利曲”。

斯内普正用目光扫视着人群，忽然感到脸上一阵刺痛。他从眼角看去，赫敏正带着一抹如她所料的笑意注视着他。他头迅速一摆，如同蛇一般地，猛然回过头去给了她一个严厉的警告神色。她吓了一跳，睁圆了眼睛看着他；他几不可见地对她摇摇头，赫敏随即顺服地点头回来。

场景继续，斯内普再次打量人群，发现几个学生双颊泛红，不舒服地挪动着，已经意识到他们的教授和同学将要上演一场极具性张力的戏码。几个人交换着不安的目光，飞快地用尴尬的神色打量斯内普，用同情的样子看赫敏。斯内普抿起嘴唇：果然不出我所料。不过，这难道不是比上周要好么……他满心庆幸地记起，至少这周的时候他不必再处理他对赫敏情难自禁的折磨和这份感情大约一定无法得到回应的痛苦。他飞快地对赫敏投以警示而阴沉的一瞥，满意地见到她已经信心满满地准备好了：后背挺直，下颌扬起，神色果决，并且姿态傲慢。

赫敏预备好了钢铁般的意志，用以对待同学们那些已然开始窃窃的幼稚反响。她并不是没感觉到他们投给她同情的颜色，可她绝不会朝他们的愚昧认知屈服，不论是对斯内普还是对这场充满张力的戏。

德拉科恰如其分地用傲慢和下流的腔调唱完了最后几句，并且大笑。赫敏用她甜蜜的词句和嗓音加了进来。接着，迪安叫道，“主人！”斯内普则回以低沉的应答：“帕萨里诺，下去吧，陷阱已经设好，只等猎物上钩。（Passarino, go away for the trap is set and waits for its prey.）”

斯内普隐忍地无视掉四下里那些不安挪动的人们和窃窃私语，唱起了“已无来时路”。他的目光只盯着赫敏一人。她见他如此，也同样只看着他，成功地把其他人都挡在他们的注视之外。不过，他们都紧紧地绷住了对彼此和对这歌曲在肉体上的感应。他一句句唱下来，如之前一般让自己的嗓音碾过一字一句，却将自己怒张的渴望和燃烧的色欲藏于冷静沉着的表象之下。然而即使这样，他还是感到心跳加速，汗水在重压下从毛孔里渗出。一旦他唱完自己的部分，赫敏接上，他立刻在脑海里一遍遍地默念那个咒符：保持克制，不要暴露。保持克制，不要暴露……

赫敏从他前倾的姿态和高度紧绷的架势看得出斯内普正多么努力克制自己。她前天晚上在他房间里把他逼过防线的时候，他也是这样。然而现在，他们不能那么做，甚至连一点痕迹都不能表露出来。在他歌唱时，她就一直在钦佩他强大的自律，而现在轮到她，赫敏知道自己也必须同样如此。她知道自己做不到跟他一样好，因为她肯定会忍不住地脸红。她甚至忍不住暗自嫉妒他能保持得这样冷酷，丝毫不动声色。尽管如此，赫敏还是召集起所有的力气，目光锁住他的眼神，用她所敢于流露出的最多情感歌唱起来。

斯内普看得出赫敏内心正上演着控制和自律的挣扎，好想为她所达到的成功效果而示以赞赏。然而他能做的就只是保持跟她目光的连结，希望她能从他的眼神中读到他的赞赏和自豪，虽然他根本不敢表现得明显一些。

他们一起唱完了最后一节。唱到尾声，音乐变换，斯内普咬紧了牙关，竭力不要让自己对赫敏的感觉外露，唱起了“正是我所求”。

如果说斯内普在“已无来时路”里的声音是一种天鹅绒般的诱惑，饱含淫靡又隐晦的暗示，那他在“正是我所求”之中则是脆弱又温柔，充满渴求与希冀。这两者鲜明的对比如同一挂湍急的瀑布从赫敏心头飞奔而下，从那色情的、主宰般的男人唱成了鼓足勇气第一次袒露心扉的男孩儿，惶然无措，心头正痛。赫敏的心也砰砰直跳，她想到了在星期二的那天晚上斯内普终于在她面前卸下心防的时候，他跟魅影是多么地相似。她再次懊悔得一阵心痛，因为在接下来的演出里，她将不得不对斯内普表现出跟她内心完全相反的情绪了。

接下来是一阵混乱，赫敏借机闭了会儿眼睛。混乱的场面上演，她感到大家的注意力从她和斯内普身上转移开去，这才睁开眼睛，给了斯内普一个歉然的眼神，然后深吸一口气，命令自己表现得憎恨起来。斯内普明白她的意思，稍稍偏了偏头，也做出同样憎恨的回应。

斯内普唱到了“重堕落（Down Once More）”，只听他将最后一个音节拖得又重又长，然后恶毒地继续唱道：“为什么，你问我，被禁锢在这冰冷凄凉的所在？不为滔天的罪恶，而是为我这神憎鬼厌的脸！（Why, you ask, was I bound and chained in this cold and dismal place? Not for any mortal sin, but the wickedness of my abhorrent face!）”随即又诉出他痛苦的处境：“到处被人厌恶！到处被人憎恨！没有一句好言语！没有一抹同情色！克里斯汀，克里斯汀……为什么？这究竟是为什么？（Hounded out by everyone! Met with hatred everywhere! No kind word from anyone! No compassion anywhere! Christine, Christine… Why? Why?）”他神色空白地望着赫敏。赫敏闭着嘴唇，眯着眼睛回望着他。在她周围，和声部和哈利以及麦格背诵着各自的歌词，接着，音乐变换了。

赫敏定定心神，凛然怒斥道，“你总算满足了你嗜血的欲望么？我现在是不是也已经成了供你泄欲的躯体？（Have you gorged yourself at last in your lust for blood? Am I now to be prey to your lust for flesh?）”

斯内普的声音和举止是如此冷酷，以至于一部分女生哆嗦了起来。他反驳道：“那将我推入血海的悲惨命运，也同样夺走了我肉体的欢愉！这张脸——这份残缺，毒害了我们的爱情……（That fate which condemns me to wallow in blood has also denied me the joys of the flesh. This face—the infection, which poisons our love…）”继而若有所思地沉声低语：“这张脸，让我亲生的母亲对我避恐不及，倍感憎恶。一张面具，就是我的第一件、冷冰冰的衣物。（This face, which earned a mother’s fear and loathing. A mask, my first, unfeeling scrap of clothing.）”而接下来，他眼中燃起令人胆寒的火焰，赫敏几乎畏缩地听他嘶吼出声：“怜悯来得太迟——转过身去，面对命运：从此你就将永远面对我这张脸！（Pity comes too late—turn around and face your fate: an eternity of this before your eyes!）”

赫敏扬起下颌做出一副英勇无畏的架势答道，“这张如鬼似魅的脸，已经不再教我害怕。真正扭曲不堪的，是你的灵魂。（This haunted face holds no horror for me now. It’s in your soul that the true distortion lies.）”从眼角余光看去，几个卡司成员全神贯注，全然被她和斯内普之间意志的较量所吸引。一阵充满张力的沉默，整个礼堂都仿佛在屏住呼吸。接着，斯内普露出了一个几近狂喜的笑容。

他的声音里饱蘸着残忍的满足感，唱道：“等等！我想，我亲爱的，我们有个客人啦！（Wait! I think, my dear, we have a guest!）”哈利见了斯内普这副令人不安的表情很不舒服，他那双眼睛里简直淬满了恶意。斯内普又换上一副凶恶的邪笑，“先生，这可真是，无与伦比的美事！我相当盼着你来，而现在，我的愿望成真了——你的到来成就了今夜！（Sir, this is indeed, an unparalleled delight! I had rather hoped that you would come. And now, my wish comes true—you have truly made my night!）”

哈利很庆幸他可以低头看剧本，避开斯内普邪恶的注视。他唱道：“放了她！随你想怎么样，只要放了她！你难道毫无怜悯心？（Free her! Do what you like, only free her! Have you no pity?）”

斯内普讥讽地，“你相好的求情可真动人哪。（Your lover makes a passionate plea.）”

赫敏插进话来，“拜托你，拉乌尔，这没用的……（Please, Raoul, it’s useless…）”

哈利脸红得厉害，死盯着剧本挤出话来：“我爱她！这难道对你毫无意义？我爱她！有点同情心吧……（I love her! Does that mean nothing? I love her! Show some compassion…）”

斯内普用一声暴怒的咆哮打断了他。“这世界可没同情过我！（The world showed no compassion to me!）”四下的学生惊呆了，他们忽然意识到斯内普的表演是多么写实，有那么短暂的一瞬间，他们想到斯内普或许真的道出了他的所想，然而接下来随着场景继续，更为可怕的一幕将这短短的念头也都冲刷干净。

哈利乞求道，“克里斯汀，克里斯汀，让我见见她……（Christine, Christine. Let me see her…）”

斯内普极伪善地温言道，“悉听尊便，先生。（Be my guest, sir.）”一抹礼貌的微笑浮上脸庞，他唱道，“阁下啊，我无比欢迎您的到来。您怎能以为我会加害于她？为何我会让她来偿还，那属于你的罪行？（Monsieur, I bid you welcome. Did you think that I would harm her? Why should I make her pay, for the sins which are yours?）”他原本和善的神情扭曲得又可怕又疯狂，欢快地嘲笑起哈利来。“召唤你的骏马呀！把手举到齐眼高！谁都救不了你喽，或许除了克里斯汀……（Order your fine horses now! Raise up your hand to the level of your eyes! Nothing can save you now, except perhaps Christine…）”

哈利想象着一个疯了的斯内普，手臂上的鸡皮疙瘩都起来了，后脖根上的头发也根根站立。这个疯了的斯内普还直直地盯着他呢！他重重吞咽了一下，想起了那天晚上和赫敏在走廊里被斯内普抓个正着的情境来：这男人周身奔涌着力量，而这股力量正朝自己涌来，如同光环把他层层包裹。哈利记起来此时在戏中他应该是已经被绳索勒住脖子了，他衷心地希望斯内普不要是手握缰绳的那一个！

斯内普将全副注意力投给赫敏，周身都辐射出胁迫的力量：“跟我开始新的生活吧，用你的爱换取他的自由。拒绝我就是让你的情人送死，这才是你的抉择！这才是你的不归路！（Start a new life with me. Buy his freedom with your love. Refuse me and you send your lover to his death. This is your choice. This is the point of no return!）”他用力唱完最后几句，重重喘息，情感充沛。这角色里的某种东西叫他入了戏，不知何故地引他入戏太深。他的眼神狂野地锁住赫敏。

赫敏竭力想要在不被他人察觉的前提下给他一个安抚的神色，她迫使自己唱道，“我本会为你黑暗命运而流的泪，已然冷却，化作对你的恨！（The tears I might have shed for your dark fate grow cold and turn to tears of hate!）”

哈利接唱，赫敏和斯内普也进入了他们的二重唱。邓布利多太过专注于他们的表演，甚至都没打断他们先一个个单独来。第一次合唱就能如此完美，这正是他们天赋与技巧的体现。

合唱中有一处分离，斯内普威胁地唱道，“你是愿与我共度此生，还是要把他送入地狱？（So do you end your days with me? Or do you send him to his grave?）”

哈利猛地朝斯内普皱起眉头，喊道，“何苦教她对你撒谎来换我活命？（Why make her lie to you to save me?）”接着，三人又唱在一起，整个礼堂里弥漫着紧张的气息，所有人都着迷般地看着，聆听着。

唱到最后，赫敏的声线单独扬起，“你欺骗了我——我盲目地献出了心……（you deceived me—I gave my mind blindly…）”

斯内普啐出的话语浸透了他所有最恶毒的恨意：“你在考验我的耐心——快做出选择！（You try my patience—make your choice!）”所有人都静坐在那里，屏息等待着，而赫敏直直地看进斯内普眼中，扬起了下颌。

她果断地为自己的声音里倾注了所有的同情，唱道，“黑暗中可怜的生灵呵，你究竟历尽了怎样的人生？上帝赋予我勇气叫你知晓，你并不孤独！（Pitiful creature of darkness. What kind of life have you known? God give me courage to show you, you are not alone!）”人群注视着斯内普和赫敏，神色各异。有惊异，有敬畏，有忧惧，有厌恶，还有困惑。每个人都想到了此时此刻他们的女学生会主席和魔药大师将要在剧中亲吻的事实。音乐澎湃着，赫敏与斯内普双双注视着对方，为彼此之间鼓荡的张力而震撼。斯内普的皱眉褪去了，双眸张大；随即这惊畏的神色一闪而过，取而代之的是某种顿悟般的愁苦与挫败。

当音乐再次变换，全体卡司都松掉了一直屏住的呼吸，仿佛整个礼堂都叹了口气。斯内普跟赫敏也都明显地从高度投入的状态中舒缓出来。人群一阵忙乱，大家都匆匆开始准备和声。

和声部唱响，斯内普也唱在其中。他的声线变得呆滞而毫无生机，一直到乞求拉乌尔和克里斯汀离开他，以免被人发现；而后这声音又变成了饱尝疾苦后的不幸；最后当他喊出那最后的乞求，让颤抖如同涟漪一般泛过所有听众时，那声音就如同一把尖刀割在最敏锐的神经。音乐渐沉，斯内普也似乎随之塌陷到座椅里去，耷拉着身体靠着。他眼神呆滞，脸色比平时更加苍白，赫敏的心疯狂地跳着，好想好想这就冲向他，将他拥入怀中。

录音里传来一个音乐盒子发出的轻柔、细弱的声响，斯内普像是盯着虚空，目光并没聚焦在任何一人身上。他的脸上现出郁结又悯然的神色，轻声唱道，“狂欢夜……戴上假面去游街……狂欢夜……藏起真颜，世界便寻你不到……（Masquerade… Paper faces on parade… Masquerade… Hide your face so the world will never find you…）”阖起双眸，眉头紧皱，他深深低下头去，让长长的黑发搭下来遮住双颊，几不可闻地低语道，“克里斯汀，我爱你。”

赫敏强自咽下喉头哽咽的深情，看着他唱道，“说你愿与我相爱，共度一生……请说出口来，我便与你一生相随……（Say you’ll share with me one love, one lifetime… Say the word and I will follow you…）”她勉力将目光从斯内普支离破碎的样子上挪开，扫向哈利，见他正惊畏交加地瞪着斯内普。

哈利含混地，“伴我每天……（Share each day with me）”

赫敏接上，“每一夜……（each night）”，然后两人齐声，“每个清晨（each morning）。”赫敏不再看哈利，转头又去看着斯内普，见他睁开眼睛，目光便落在自己身上。

斯内普仰头，靠向椅背，注视着施过魔法的天花板。他周身散发着无可挽回的悲伤，却暗含着一股殉道般的知足安命。静默的礼堂里他的歌喉再次唱响：“唯有你能为我的歌声插上翅膀——就这样结束吧，这夜之乐章！（You alone can make my song take flight—it’s over now, the music of the night.）”最后的音符落下，他再次闭起双眼，喉头颤动。

赫敏环顾四周，所有人的目光都盯在斯内普身上。音乐终于结束了，邓布利多关闭了音乐盒。随之而来的沉默里含着千言万语；慢慢地，学生们开始从这慷慨激昂的表演中回缓过来，而斯内普依然靠在他的椅背上，望着天空。

赫敏看着他。他的喉结来回滚动了几次，一直在吞咽；他的胸口起起落落，如同风箱。她正打量着斯内普，却被一阵抽噎和咳嗽声打断了。几个女生正擦着眼睛和鼻子，邓布利多则又掏出了那块斑点手绢吹起喇叭。几个男生使劲地咳嗽着，试图缓解喉头的梗塞，一边还不太好意思地搓搓眼角。

最后，邓布利多打断了人群的静默，站起身来，不慌不忙地开始鼓掌。麦格第一个加入他，紧接着是一群其他卡司成员。赫敏慢慢站起，一边看着斯内普一边卖力地拍着巴掌，骄傲之情溢于言表。斯内普快速地眨着眼睛，终于抬起头来，目光落在赫敏身上。她见他目光晶莹，再次感到喉头发涩。此时全体成员都已经站了起来，看着斯内普。斯莱特林们都因自家院长而骄傲，笑容满面地看着其他学院的学生；赫敏自己也在笑，邓布利多则欢快地朝魔药大师眨着眼。

斯内普却惶然不知所措。他眨着眼看看四下，眼睛瞪得像猫头鹰似的，充满震惊。他们干吗给我鼓掌？我又没做什么特别的事啊。他想要从人群的焦点中溜开去，尽力不要让自己的脸更热更红；他不自在地一下子站起来，虽然姿态还是很优雅；他环顾人群中各色带着敬畏的，不可置信的，欣赏的和自豪的脸，让自己呈现出一种谦逊的神色来，得体地鞠了一躬，心想这样便足以结束鼓掌。

幸好，真的结束了。邓布利多叫喊着，“太赞了！简直不可思议！哦，我对每个人都太满意了，你们完成得太棒，我已经开始期待咱们的下一次排练了！不过在那之前，各位就先晚安吧，要随时关注告示板哦！”鼓掌声渐渐停歇，大家分散成几波各自交谈。

斯内普不自然地站在那里，看着学生瞠目结舌，听着他们悄悄议论。他淡淡地理了理袍子，拂去不存在的灰尘。赫敏又在看着他了，他的目光穿过礼堂向她看去，见她正若有所思地盯着自己，唇边挂着一抹小小的微笑。他还见到韦斯莱家姑娘正站在她背后，思量地在他和赫敏之间来回打量。他把眼光从赫敏身上移开，既不想让赫敏引起金妮的怀疑，又想提醒她金妮就在身旁。他暗自诅咒着自己，把表情换成平日里那副尖酸样，朝门口走去。他希望赫敏别跟上，却又盼着她能来。

赫敏正沉浸于她的白日梦里，忽然被金妮近在咫尺的声音吓了一跳。“真疯狂，哈？谁知道啊？”

赫敏转身，扬起眉毛露出惊讶的困惑神色，“知道什么啊？”

金妮朝斯内普的方向点头努努嘴，“斯内普能唱歌啊！很疯狂吧，哈？”她一歪头，咧咧嘴。

赫敏瞥见她那魔药大师离去的身影，眨一眨眼。她调动起表演技能来，做出一副不可置信的惊奇神色，对金妮扮个鬼脸。“我懂的！说真的，这太不可思议了，不是吗？上周和今晚……你说得对，谁之前知道这个啊，真是的！”赫敏无视掉她心头的尖叫：我知道！我知道！我知道他有多么热情澎湃！我见过他深藏在心的所有感情！

金妮耸耸肩翻翻眼，笑了。她朝门口摆摆头，领头走出去，赫敏跟上。金妮回头去看哈利和罗恩跟那帮格兰芬多的男生，又靠近赫敏同情地低声问，“估计这有点儿尴尬吧，哈？”

赫敏也回头一瞥，知道金妮指的是什么。她庆幸话题不再围绕着斯内普了，于是点点头，“是啊，特尴尬。你看见哈利不得不唱‘我爱她！’的样子了吗？我简直想挖个地洞埋死自己！”她叹一口气，“真希望过段时间能好起来。”

斯内普已经走出礼堂，正要下楼去，忽然毫无来由地一阵不自在，料想是赫敏也出来了。他走下一段楼梯停在那里，回头看着正从礼堂三三两两走出来要下楼的学生们。赫敏并不在其中。他又转身退了几阶，让自己别被走廊里的人看见。他在阴影处靠着墙壁，等着赫敏出来从这经过回塔楼。

赫敏和金妮正走在走廊里。她们经过斯内普曾抓到哈利和赫敏在一块的那个地时，赫敏忽然哆嗦了一下。金妮注意到了，疑惑地看着她问道，“怎么啦？”

赫敏朝那个黑暗的壁龛偏头，低声道，“斯内普就是在这里抓住我们的。”她下意识地加快了脚步，金妮瞪大眼睛看着那块角落，随即赶紧加快脚步跟了上去。

斯内普正在楼梯顶端，听见了走廊里的脚步声和说话声。他屏住呼吸，努力分辨着。忽然间，他见到了那丛浓密的棕发，胸口一紧。急匆匆的脚步声传来，然后一头柔亮的红发赶上来，金妮的声音传入耳际。

“所以你和哈利真的完啦？你确定不会改变主意再给他一个机会了？”

斯内普僵住了。他的心脏有那么一会儿甚至都停止了跳动。一股冷冽的担心慢慢流向心中。

赫敏在他前方停住了脚步，转向另一个女孩。她先是四下看看，这才回答。斯内普听到她声音里的坚决，这才觉得心脏又恢复了跳动。

“我不会改变主意的！金妮，这就好像你要去跟罗恩约会……”

“恶！”

“就是这种！是他让你来当说客的吗？”连斯内普都听得出，不论唆使的这人是谁都不会有好果子吃。

一阵不自然的沉默。最后，金妮挫败地叹一口气，“不，不是那样。的确是罗恩想要我问问你，他自己不敢。但他只是想要完全确定了再去劝哈利别再试图挽回。他懂的。他也说你们俩在一块太奇怪了，所以想了这个主意。”

赫敏哼了一声。斯内普心头闪过一丝妒忌，他不想赫敏跟那韦斯莱男孩有任何瓜葛。

“是啊，我和罗恩只消接个吻就弄明白彼此不合适了，真希望跟哈利也能这样速战速决，就不会有这些可怕的尴尬了！”

斯内普的愤怒稍稍平复了一丁点，原来只有一个吻。但他还是想独占她一人。他抬头看着她的脑后，那长长的卷发狂野不羁。他突然好想把脸埋进她的秀发。

忽然之间，赫敏感到后脖颈处一阵刺痛，她打了个激灵。脑子里开始把这个事件与最近发生的类似信息整合起来，她于是意识到斯内普一定在附近。她的身体似乎有了自主生命，噼啪地燃着斯内普才能点起的能量。

她意识到这是一次多么难得的机会，于是笑了，坚决地说道，“哈利是我最要好的朋友之一，但仅仅如此。再说了，他只是个男孩儿而已。而我觉得自己最好找个男人来……”她朝金妮扬起一条眉毛，后者也咧起嘴巴，咯咯发笑。

斯内普听了她这话里所暗指的含义，顿觉一阵眩晕。他吞下一声呻吟，身下立时觉醒。

赫敏扫一眼礼堂，低声道，“看，男生们过来了。咱们走吧。比赛谁先到公休室？”她挑战般地看看金妮。

金妮回以一笑，说，“成啊。准备好了？一，二，三，走！”她立刻撒腿跑上了楼梯。

此时斯内普正抬着头往上盯着赫敏，整个人傻在那里。只见赫敏在金妮跑走之后转了个身，对着通往地窖的楼梯露出明媚的笑容，又抛出一个飞吻，这才回过身去，咯咯笑着追着她的朋友跑掉了。

她知道我在这儿吗？斯内普弄不懂了。他听见男生们走得近了，迅速转身下楼回房，一路上依然百思不得其解，究竟赫敏是怎么知道他在偷窥的。


	18. 搭台方案

邓布利多坐在办公室里，皱着眉头看着桌上的羊皮纸卷。看看时间——早上8点36分——他重重叹一口气。福克斯发出一声疑问的鸣叫，他慈爱地抬头看着凤凰，扮个鬼脸说，“我只是在弄排练时间表。我从没做个这个，简直像是瞎子摸象。”福克斯扑棱棱地朝邓布利多飞过去，把他的头靠在这老人的肩头。“我知道我们应该开始练习走台了，可是我不确定要怎么搭建舞台。还有，我们还没完全弄清楚所需要的咒语呢。我知道我们要给乐器施咒自动演奏，把礼堂变成剧院大厅，还得高效地改变布景……我就是不知道怎么才能做到最好！”

他再次叹了口气，福克斯啪嗒啪嗒地走向桌角的水晶碗，衔来一颗柠檬糖放在邓布利多面前的羊皮纸上。邓布利多笑了，捡起他给自己的小零食。“谢谢你，福克斯。然而我得找个人来帮我了。米勒娃会帮我给礼堂变形，但我甚至不知道该把礼堂变成个什么样！”

福克斯扎起翅膀，仿佛在说邓布利多过度紧张了，还笔直地伸出一条腿，头一偏，看着老人。“当然了，我亲爱的，我知道你总是准备好了为我捎信的。”他亲切地拍拍福克斯。“好吧，我要给米勒娃、西弗勒斯和菲利乌斯捎信，或许他们会想出什么办法的。梅林知道我得赶快造出菲利乌斯要用到的所有咒语，所以我还是赶快找他来吧。”福克斯抖抖翅膀，从桌上盘旋着飞起来，回到了他的栖木上。

邓布利多一边嚼着柠檬糖，一边给每位教授都写了便条，然后召唤学校的猫头鹰来送信。福克斯在他的栖木上精心梳理着羽毛，全程都看上去自鸣得意。

斯内普正忙着批改论文，抬起头来见一只猫头鹰朝自己飞来。他朝后靠去，让这鸟儿落在桌子上递出信件。他取来那纸卷，鸟儿便跳到一旁，等待着。斯内普漫不经心地挥了挥魔杖，一份猫头鹰食出现在桌角。那猫头鹰欢快地叫了一声，开始大嚼。斯内普去看那便条。

“西弗勒斯，我这音乐剧导演需要些帮助，我希望能在今早跟你、米勒娃和菲利乌斯碰个面。请告知我能否在上午11点钟在我的办公室和我们汇合。我知道这是你的星期六，可这是份不轻的活儿。我会很感谢你的合作。

——校长，A.邓布利多”

斯内普瞥一眼时间——9点零2分——微微一笑，在邓布利多的便条底下草草回复。

“校长，我会在11点钟到场，且十分荣幸能在任何方面对您有所帮助。我会很快到场见您，相信其他人也是。

S.S”

他再次把羊皮纸卷成一卷，绑到猫头鹰腿上。猫头鹰飞走，斯内普继续批改论文，一边还模糊地想着这次邓布利多又遇见了什么样的难题。

“柠檬馅饼，”斯内普对那滴水怪兽说道。它转动了，让他走进里头的旋转楼梯。正要往上升，他听见走廊里传来尖锐的声音和急促的脚步声。

“等等！等一下，拜托啦！”

斯内普停下，让弗立维教授赶过来。小个子男人呼哧带喘地挤进了楼梯。“谢谢你等我，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普谦逊地轻一点头，低声道，“应该的，菲利乌斯。”他们一起来到邓布利多办公室门前，走进去。不出意外地，米勒娃已经到了，正坐在壁炉旁一把光面印花布的扶手椅上，啜饮着茶。

邓布利多转向他们二人，张开手臂作出欢迎的姿势来。“太感谢你们了，我这么临时通知都能过来。快坐下吧。喝茶吗？”

斯内普走到他最喜欢的翼状棕色皮质椅子，把椅子稍稍挪后了一点，方才落座。弗立维在壁炉旁拿了把椅子，跳上去坐下，两脚悬在椅子边儿。邓布利多泡好茶分别递给两人后，他便坐下来，忧思地看着他们。

“我得出了一个结论，就是要导演好这场戏非要你们帮忙不可。米勒娃已经很慷慨地答应帮我给每位演员的服装变形了。”他朝米勒娃微微一笑，后者回以得体的笑容，并垂下目光，挥手做出不必挂怀的手势。“我知道你在剧中没有角色，菲利乌斯，但我特别需要你来帮忙给舞台搭建，给演员，还有演奏乐器施咒。”弗立维和气地点点头，好奇地看着邓布利多。“而我们面临的最主要的问题，就是要给礼堂变形，给舞台施咒。我甚至不知道从何下手，因为我对整个舞台的样子和变换缺乏一个清楚的概念！”他抽了抽鼻子，一派茫然地看着其他几位教授。他们都沉默着。于是过了一会，邓布利多可怜巴巴地问，“那什么，有建议吗？”

几位教授交换着空白的表情，斯内普皱眉陷入了沉思。米勒娃困惑地低喃道，“剧本里也没给出具体的舞台描述呀。它只给出了大致的轮廓，但没太多细节。要是我们谁之前看过这场戏就好了，就能更好地明确要怎么做，怎么变出我们需要的东西来……”

斯内普一直在想着一件事情，下意识地脱口而出。“格兰杰小姐知道。她肯定看过。”

所有的目光都聚焦在他身上，斯内普眨眨眼睛，不相信自己竟然主动提供了这种爆料。邓布利多老谋深算地盯了他一眼，问道，“你怎么知道，西弗勒斯？”

斯内普作出鄙夷的样子来，慢条斯理地回答，“你肯定也注意到她早把自己的唱词牢记于心。她早在入选卡司之前就看过这部剧了。”

米勒娃挖苦他，“那我们假设你也是事前就看过的了，西弗勒斯，既然你在前两次排练里也已经把台词背熟。”

邓布利多朝斯内普弯弯眉毛，补刀一句，“脑补不要太多啊，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普坐立不安，在众人的眼光下竭力让自己不要蠕动。他哼一声，抿着嘴唇，“我不是在脑补，阿不思。她自己告诉我的。”

米勒娃不依不饶，“她什么时候告诉你的？排练的时候她可什么也没说过呀。”她朝斯内普皱起眉头。

斯内普朝她眯起眼睛，丝滑地一字一句道，“她告诉我她好几年前就看过这部剧了。就是在你安排我们的第一次碰头会上，阿不思，她整个过程都能跟唱下来——每个角色都能！这就足以让我说，我相信格兰杰小姐比我们任何一人都了解这部剧。”

邓布利多靠回椅背，满意地出了口气。“太好了。这样的话，就也让格兰杰小姐来帮帮咱们吧。”他朝斯内普眨眨眼睛，“的确是这样，西弗勒斯，她建议我说你的头发需要调整的时候我就应该意识到她对这个有多熟悉的……”斯内普对他怒目而视，差点要对那张写满玩味的脸咆哮出声。他在胸前抱紧了手臂，不耐烦地看着众人。

邓布利多双手一拍，朝大家微笑。“就这样吧，这次开会结束。谢谢你们的配合。菲利乌斯，要是你可以耽搁一会儿的话，我想跟你对一下我们要用到的咒语清单。祝你们都有愉快的一天，午饭时候见。或许格兰杰小姐到时也会在，我们就可以去请她帮忙了。”

麦格和斯内普站了起来。斯内普皱眉看着那女人走在自己前头，她抿起嘴唇气恼地看了他一眼，随即旋风般地走出了办公室。邓布利多挪到弗立维身旁，两人开始认真商讨所需的咒语。斯内普踱出办公室，跟麦格保持着几步的距离。他俩都来到走廊、滴水怪兽关闭通道后，她便转身面向斯内普，用严厉的目光将他瞪穿。斯内普立刻停住脚步，俯视着面前这稍矮的女人，作出漠不关心的厌倦神色来。

“西弗勒斯，你最好给我好好待格兰杰小姐！我可不会让你欺侮我的头等生！有她在，我们才有赢得比赛的大机会，我不会允许你给她施加更多的压力——”

斯内普翻翻眼，揉揉鼻梁，闭着眼睛，眉毛皱在一块。他用一派长忍的声调发出叹息，打断了这女人的长篇人身攻击。“米勒娃呀……”

米勒娃双手叉腰，眼睛怒视着他，脚下踩着节拍。斯内普哼了一声，给了她一个受到冒犯的表情。“承蒙您如此高看，然而我是个成年人，因此有能力自我约束。格兰杰小姐和我已就整个事件应采取的敬业态度达成共识，而我也绝不会做出任何影响霍格沃茨获胜机会的事。恰好我也认同格兰杰小姐的天分十分有助于达成我们的目标，所以，请拜托你别再拿莫须有的事情对我横加指责了！”

麦格的眼睛眯成了条缝儿，紧紧盯着斯内普。他不肯退缩，两人就那么干站着好一会儿。最终，麦格收起了她攻击性的气场，哼了哼。“那就好，西弗勒斯。但哪怕我看见那么一丁点儿你欺负她的苗头，我就去找邓布利多。”说完，她僵硬地朝他一点头，低语一句“日安”，转身就走。斯内普夸张地叹一口气，刚要掉头离开，就听她又叫道，“西弗勒斯！”

他咬咬牙，慢慢转身再次面对她。她正带着一抹算计的笑容注视着他。“我还没忘记咱们的小赌约呢。既然你承认了格兰杰小姐的天分，我可敢说我的赢面比你以为的要大多了唷。”她充满恶趣味地朝他扬扬眉毛。斯内普只冲她翻了翻眼珠，就大步走开了，为身后传来的窃笑气得瞪圆了眼睛。

该死的、忍无可忍的女人！她简直说得句句正中靶心。倒不是说我会承认，当然了。上帝啊，要是她发现我到底在那格兰芬多万事通身上发现了怎样的价值，还不得扑上来欢呼雀跃啊……

斯内普又是郁闷又是窃喜，郁闷是为他注定要输掉他们的赌约，窃喜则是为他会输的原因。他决定不回去继续批改作业了，直接去礼堂吃午饭。

这么早，赫敏会来么？他想着，没发现自己愤怒的大跨步已经变成了一种轻快的小步，而他的脸上也不再是平日那副尖酸，却换成了更加柔和又平静的神色。

他在惯常的席位上落座，从容不迫地开始用餐。漫不经心地扫视起喧闹的学院长桌，等赫敏进来的时候他已经坐了一会儿了。一见她来，他立即心口一紧。只见她步态优美地走到格兰芬多长桌，身边还跟着金妮、罗恩和哈利；她正活泼地说着什么，不时加上有力的手势，金妮边听边笑着；罗恩和哈利正沉浸在他们的谈话里，在两个女生身后激烈地比比划划；接着他们都坐下来，急切地盛满盘子。吃饭期间，几人都塞满了嘴巴，没再继续聊天了。

就在他们沉默的这会儿工夫里，赫敏又感到脸上熟悉的刺痛感。她快活地扭过头去，看见斯内普正从刘海缝里看她。她冲着周围大伙儿灿烂一笑，知道他会明白她是在为他而展颜。

斯内普把玩着茶杯，心不在焉地晃着杯底的茶叶。邓布利多坐到了他身边，招呼道，“哈啰，西弗勒斯。”斯内普看了这老人一眼，礼貌点头，看着老校长又把手伸向柠檬馅饼。他忽然灵光一现。

柠檬……他不由一笑，伸向茶壶为自己续了杯，呼吸那馥郁的香气。接着，他一挥魔杖，召来一碗柠檬角和一罐蜂蜜。他一边看着赫敏，手下一边做着属于她的“汤力水”。

斯内普安静地坐在那里品茶，坐了好一会儿。最后邓布利多打断了他的白日梦，“我说，西弗勒斯，你是吃完了吧。可以请你好心去让格兰杰小姐午饭后来我办公室吗？”

斯内普看了看邓布利多，勉强同意了。他推开椅子站起身来，邓布利多却又说道，“这样吧，我也是刚想起来，我还是这就走，你直接等她吃完了把她带上楼好了。我得请你帮忙演示冥想盆的功用。”

斯内普眨眨眼，好奇他在计划什么，却没有多问。“如您所愿，校长。”邓布利多起身，斯内普匆忙跟上。邓布利多拍拍他的肩膀，朝他一笑，从教工通道离开。斯内普则迈步走下教工席，朝格兰芬多长桌走去。

他刚起身的时候，赫敏就留意了，也尽量让自己别去看他。可当她意识到他正朝自己这边走过来，她的五脏六腑就都期待得绞在一块。她竭力不要脸红，睁大了眼睛向他投去一瞥，看他朝自己越走越近。哈利和罗恩狐疑地瞪着他，而金妮看上去满脸吃惊。

斯内普先是朝两个男生冷笑，才冷冷地俯视着赫敏。他言简意赅地道，“格兰杰小姐，校长请你用餐完毕后去他办公室碰面，我是来带你过去的。”他严厉地看着她，又尖刻地扫了一眼其他几人，然后转身朝过道出口走去。

赫敏立刻站起来，“教授！”斯内普转身看她。赫敏迈出长凳，留意不要踢到金妮，拽了一张纸巾草草擦擦嘴巴，清清喉咙说，“我吃好了，先生。没必要让您久等。”

斯内普利落地一点头，粗声道，“很好，跟我来。”他大踏步地朝门口走去，赫敏扔给她迷惑又担心的同伴们一个同样困惑却请他们放心的眼神，然后匆匆跟了上去。

空空的走廊里，她将将跟上他快速的步伐，还想要分辨他脸上的神色。他的表情空白又封闭，让赫敏感到一种焦虑带来的紧张。她试图从他那问出点什么，于是开口道，“有什么不对吗，先生？”

斯内普瞥她一眼，拖长了声调，“良心有愧么，格兰杰小姐？”

赫敏皱眉，气恼一哼。“当然不！我又没做什么亏心事儿。”接着，她忽然顿住了，仿佛忽然又跌进了冷水里。她脚下打了绊，向这不可琢磨的男人投去担忧的眼色，屏息问道，“他没发现我们吧，西弗勒斯？”

斯内普转身面朝她的速度是如此之快，她连喘息都来不及便被他带到墙边，后背抵着墙壁，他狂怒的脸离她只有几英寸。他恶狠狠地嘶语着咆哮道，“永远，永远不要在可能被听见的地方那样叫我的名字！你是不是没带脑子过来？上帝在上，要是邓布利多抓到我们俩之间的事，你放心，我一定会在你被开除、我被解雇前知会你！在那之前，我们暂且安全。但要是你再像刚才那样冒险，我们或许就再没什么安全可言！我说清楚了没有？”

赫敏噎住了，眼睛睁得大大的。她被他狂怒的反应给吓呆了，忙不迭点头，直瞪着他。她感觉得到他正因压抑的愤怒而颤抖着，而自己则哆嗦得不成话。结结巴巴地，她小声说，“是-是的，先生。我-我很抱歉。我不会再犯傻了。”

斯内普瞧见她眼中的恐惧，不由责怪自己太粗暴。他闭眼深吸一口气，试图让自己冷静下来。放轻松。不严重。没必要吓坏她！等他再次睁开眼睛，那眼底便盛了一丝隐隐的歉意和为他的过度反应而乞求原谅的神色。他缓缓从她面前挪开，飞快地朝走廊四周谨慎地扫视。

赫敏紧张地吞咽一下。她能看出他的身体从紧绷的状态中松懈开来，也察觉到了他所流露出的羞愧。她小声分辩道，“走廊里没人。我不会在有人的时候那样做的。”她抬起头注视着他，带着受伤的表情。

斯内普给了她一个显然是在说“哦真的么”的表情，再次示意她跟自己走。他们又走了一段后，他稍稍示意了一下挂在墙上的一幅画，并有所指地看了她一眼。见赫敏还是一脸迷惑，他停下脚步，手臂抱在胸前，朝画像中正在交谈的人们侧了侧头，然后眯起眼睛看她。赫敏眨眨眼，还是询问地看着他。他只好低声说，“墙上到处都是耳目啊。”赫敏一下子顿悟，睁大眼睛，懊恼地红了脸。斯内普很满意她终于跟上了节奏，于是放下手臂，再次带头走向邓布利多的办公室。赫敏忙不迭跟上。

他们接下来的路程里很是安静，没人说话。到达滴水怪兽处，斯内普低声说出口令。他礼貌地请赫敏先走上楼梯，却忽然记起上一次跟着她上邓布利多办公室的情景来，不由得身下一动。他赶忙把表情调整成漠不关心，两人一起进到办公室。刚过午的阳光从塔楼的窗子里照进来，邓布利多欢迎的笑容就和那太阳一样灿烂。赫敏犹豫地朝他一笑，心下还在担忧他为什么找自己过来。

邓布利多为她在壁炉边变出一把椅子，还给她一颗柠檬糖。斯内普则在他的翼状扶手椅里落了座。邓布利多在赫敏面前的一把椅子上坐下，若有所思地对起了指尖。

赫敏打量着邓布利多，问道，“您想见我，校长？”

邓布利多有力地点头，“是的，我亲爱的。我需要你的帮助。”

“当然可以，先生，尽管开口。”

“斯内普教授早些时候告诉我们，你好多年前就看过这部剧了，是真的吗？”

赫敏飞快地扫了斯内普一眼，见他还稳坐在阴影处的椅子里，于是点头。“是的，先生。我几年前看过，并且还买了原声带。所以我才会唱我的那部分歌曲。我知道录音里的所有细节也是因为我常常听。”她恳切地一笑，却被一声来自那扶手椅的哼声扰乱了。那声哼哼的意思再清楚不过：“我早说过吧。”

邓布利多两手一拍，“太好了！格兰杰小姐，你正是能帮我的人。你看，我需要开始搭建舞台了，可我一点儿也不知道那舞台长什么样，布景应该怎么布。而你知道，因为你看过了！所以呢，我想要让你做的就是把你对这部剧的记忆先转移到我的冥想盆里，这样我就能看见，然后开始布置我们的剧场了。这一点也不麻烦，斯内普教授可以作证，他给凤凰社当间谍的时候可没少用冥想盆呢。如果你愿意，他可以为你演示冥想盆的用法，然后我们就可以开始收集你的记忆啦。”邓布利多期待地看着她。

赫敏却泄气了。她不想要邓布利多失望，但也知道自己的记忆已经模糊而且不完整了。她的丧气显然都写在脸上了，恳求地看了一眼斯内普，然后一脸苦相地转向邓布利多。“先生，这个主意本身是挺不错的，可是我恐怕完全帮不上忙了。你看，这已经过了好多年了，我当时看的时候还太小，所以根本不可能记得那么清楚。我很抱歉，先生，如果我当时知道现在会用到这段记忆，我肯定会特别留心记牢的。可实际上，我的记忆已经不牢靠而且用不上了。”她说到最后没了音儿，邓布利多眼中的光都消失了，笑容也耷拉下来，皱紧了眉头。

赫敏简直觉得邓布利多这么伤心是她的错。她赶紧往回找补，“呃，先生？这部剧现在还在伦敦上演呢。你可以自己去看啊，然后就可以知道要怎么做了。”

邓布利多有点迷茫地抬头看她。接着，那闪光回到了他的眼里，他咧开了大大的笑容。“格兰杰小姐啊，有你在我是多么地幸运！就这么办了！”

赫敏眨眨眼看他，有些困惑，“所以，你要去看了吗？”

邓布利多再次一拍手，朝她和斯内普一乐。“不尽然。我恐怕没那个时间啦。不，是你去看，而且斯内普教授跟你一起去。”他以一副超级无敌志得意满的表情看着两人。

斯内普从他话一出口就死盯着老人，完全惊呆。赫敏睁大着双眼，来回看着两人，也瞠目结舌。

一阵震惊的沉默后，斯内普怒声问道，“你再说一遍，阿不思？”他的声调里盛着一股警告的意味。

邓布利多欢脱地朝斯内普一摆手，轻笑道，“好啦，西弗勒斯，你都为我搜集情报好多年了，你是最善于观察的。你去看演出对我们所有人都有好处。不过，格兰杰小姐才是为我们搞定买票去看麻瓜演出的不二人选。”他若有所思地看着赫敏，“说到这个，你们要怎么去呢？怎样才能快一些？我想在一周内就进行下一次彩排并且开始搭台，不过我也可以等你们能去了再动手。”

赫敏死死憋住不让自己大笑出来，弱弱地说，“这个，我可以给我爸妈写封信，让他们上网买到最近的票。如果我没记错，它是每天晚上都上演的。他们可以告诉我们具体的时间。”

邓布利多慢慢点头，“太好了！快去做吧。他们一回信就告诉我，我们来安排。我真心希望那些票不要太昂贵……不过我相信霍格沃茨还是有这个能力付账的。”他朝赫敏眨眨眼，扶手椅那边传来一声嘲弄的喷息，他一笑。

邓布利多站了起来，赫敏也赶紧起身。斯内普随之慢慢站起来。赫敏兴冲冲地说，“那我这就去猫头鹰棚屋，让猫头鹰拿到我爸妈的回复再回来。网上查找信息不会太久的，顺利的话我们晚餐前就能拿到回复了。”

邓布利多赞许地拍拍她的肩膀，让她过去。“谢谢你，格兰杰小姐。一有回信马上告诉我。”

赫敏点头，退出了办公室，斯内普跟在她身后，也无声无息地出来了。他们再次一起无言地朝之前来的走廊走去。滴水怪兽再次关上，留斯内普和赫敏面面相觑。

斯内普惊慌失措地眨着眼，赫敏则为他这副表情死命咬着嘴唇让自己别笑。

他以一种低沉缓慢的声音，低声说道，“他要让我们俩去伦敦……一起……去看这部剧。”

赫敏咧嘴一笑。他们就这样沉默地彼此注视，然后，不约而同地，开始大踏步地穿过走廊，去到一个没有画像窥视的地方。他们停下来，赫敏抬起头朝他笑，拖长声调地说，“说真的，教授，这个方案是很妙的呢。而且，这也不是真的那么折磨你吧，嗯？被迫跟我一起去看戏？”她头一歪，忽闪着睫毛羞怯地看着他。

斯内普扬起一条眉毛，挖苦一笑。“格兰杰小姐，你是知道冥想盆是怎么起作用，对吧？”他站直了身板，抱起手臂，俯视着她。

赫敏耸耸肩，点头道，“是啊……”

“那你就该明白，我们所见到的一切邓布利多都能看到……”他没说完，给了她一个意味深长的神色。赫敏再次顿悟了，神色颓败。他翻翻眼睛，哼了一声，“就是这样。所以呢，你觉得在冥想盆里看见我们俩一直眉来眼去是不会怎么引起怀疑的，是吧？”

赫敏心灰意冷地瞪着他，“所以呢，我们就得老老实实看完一整场，一眼也不能互相看？”她灰败的表情简直可爱。

斯内普又笑了笑。“走吧，你得去猫头鹰棚屋了。”他轻快地转身大步走开去，赫敏急忙跟上。他瞥了那满脸不高兴的女巫一眼，她皱着眉头。

赫敏尖锐地瞪了他一眼，嘶嘶地说，“你也用不着这么洋洋得意吧！你还真喜欢占上风，是不是？”

斯内普朝她扬起眉毛，警告地轻声说，“礼节，格兰杰。”

赫敏哼了哼，转开目光，下巴挑衅地高高抬起。他们来到了楼梯底部，斯内普继续往下朝地窖走去，而她则走向大厅入口。这时赫敏飞快地四下一看，发现没人，于是停下来。她朝那向下走去的魔药大师的背影转过身，叫道，“下午愉快，教授。”斯内普停下，回头看她。

赫敏收起了一脸的懊恼，也给了他一个警告的笑容。斯内普狠狠盯了她一会儿，终于也让自己展开一抹微微的笑容回应了她。赫敏偏了偏头，那份对他的钦慕之情溢于言表，将他暖洋洋地笼罩其中。他眼中也同样闪耀着无以言表的爱慕。

接着，他垂下眼睑，给了她一个滚烫的眼神。她心跳不由加速，睁大了眼睛，还乱了呼吸。他嘴角一扬，慢慢转身继续下行。赫敏被他这一眼看得浑身刺痛，叹息着压下他所唤起的感觉，晕乎乎地出发去给父母寄信。

赫敏正在公共休息室里看书，听见窗外有拍打玻璃的声音，是她送出去的那只猫头鹰回来了。她再次庆幸金妮、罗恩和哈利都去练习魁地奇了，没围在她身边追问去见邓布利多的事。打开窗子，放那只鸟进来到桌子上，她从盘子里拿了一块饼干给它，它叼着飞走了。赫敏略带激动地展开纸卷，快速浏览后，惊讶地用手捂住了嘴巴。

“亲爱的赫敏，

我们和往常一样高兴能收到你的来信。妈妈说她相信你会跟第一次去看这部剧的时候一样兴奋呢，这是当然了。她可还记得你是怎么地听原声带到根本停不下来啊！

我按你说的上了网，查到演出是在晚上7:30分开始。不过呢，除了订票以外，我还想到了一件好事儿！你还记得坎贝尔先生吗？那个给我们独家银行赞助扩展业务的可爱的家伙？是这样，我们这些年来还保持着来往，一起打打高尔夫什么的。上次我们跟他和他的妻子去吃饭的时候，他提到了他的侄子是在剧院管舞台的，而且正好是剧院魅影舞台监督的助手之一！

所以呢，我就打电话给他，告诉他你在学校里排练这部剧，然后想要再看一遍，他就给他的侄子打了电话。哎呀，长话短说吧，就是我们给你定了周五晚上第三排中间的两张票！

还有哦，他的侄子人特别好，提出来说要是你想的话，他可以在周六早上8点钟带你去剧院去参观剧院和后台！这是不是棒极啦？你妈妈说我们得给他写个感谢信呢，还要记得圣诞节给他寄卡片。

不管怎样，你妈妈和我是想着，要是你们去看剧之前能来家一趟就好了，我们可以帮你们做个晚餐。还有，既然这一趟还要持续到第二天早上，那你们不如就在家里住一晚吧？我们可以给你的教授住客房。我得说，这样能省很多时间呢。

去跟你们校长说吧，然后告诉我们你的计划。这样的机会可不多啊，你懂的。盼快点收到你的消息！我们会睁大眼睛留意猫头鹰的。

爱你的，爸爸

PS.顺便，既然你说今年圣诞节要排练不能回家了，我们真的很希望你这次能回家一趟，哪怕只有一晚上也好。我们想你哟！

爱你的，爸爸，当然还有妈妈！”

赫敏不敢相信地盯着信看了一会儿后，晃晃脑袋，果断地站起来穿过画像洞口，朝邓布利多的办公室走去。

斯内普正在看最新一期的《秘典》，忽然他的壁炉喷出绿色的火焰，邓布利多的脑袋出现在其中。他抬起头，慢吞吞地说，“有什么需要我帮忙的吗，阿不思？”

邓布利多朝他眨眨眼，说道，“你能再来一趟我的办公室吗？格兰杰小姐的父母回信了。你飞路过来就行。”

斯内普把书做了个记号，直起身来。“当然好。我就来。”邓布利多消失了，斯内普站到壁炉前。他从地毯上的罐子里抓起一把飞路粉，撒进火中然后说了句“邓布利多办公室”，踏进了翠绿的火焰。

他从火中走出来，一脸不悦：赫敏也坐在那儿。他给袍子弹了弹灰，偷偷看了她一眼。她的表情是一种压抑着的紧张，两手放在腿上，绞在一起，眼睛警惕地睁大着，看上去像是在期待着什么。斯内普皱着眉头看邓布利多，后者自然仍是一副眨巴眼睛笑眯眯的模样。

“快坐吧，西弗勒斯。”斯内普拘谨地在赫敏对面搭着椅子边儿坐下。“格兰杰的父母简直太尽职尽责啦。”他真心实意地朝赫敏微笑，后者朝他也笑了一下，便又回到了那副睁大眼睛的警备状态。斯内普瞥了她一眼，眯起眼睛，顿生狐疑。

他朝邓布利多看去，邓布利多正喜不自胜呢。“怎么说？”他简洁地问，他就等着自己问呢。

邓布利多往前探过身，就好像要分享个什么了不得的大事。“他们显然是认识伦敦剧院里的什么人，不光给你们订了周五晚上演出的票，还……”他得意洋洋地一拍桌，“还给你们安排了周六早上的后台探秘游！”他往后一靠，咧着嘴笑。

斯内普看看那两人，小心地措辞道，“他们可真慷慨。所以，是已经定了吗？”

邓布利多用力点头，“没错。你们下午5点30分从霍格沃茨幻影移形去格兰杰家，演出是7点30分开始。看完后，你们回到格兰杰家住一晚，星期六早上8点钟去参观后台。完事后，你们就幻影移形回来见我，趁着新鲜把你们的记忆放在冥想盆里。到时候我们掌握了所需的信息，就可以安排周六晚上的彩排了。”

斯内普瞪着眼睛，不敢相信地听着邓布利多描述他的时间表。他惊得咬紧了下颌，脸上的血色也一点点消失。他僵直地转头去看赫敏，她正小心地看着他。他一下子明白她在紧张什么了。晚饭？……跟格兰杰一家人吃饭？……留宿？……在格兰杰家留宿？

他怀疑地瞪着邓布利多，铤而走险地说道，“没必要吧，阿不思？我们不能吃完晚饭后直接幻影移形过去然后晚上再回来么？第二天一早可以再从这边过去……”

邓布利多责难地看了他一眼，摇了摇头。“说真的，西弗勒斯。格兰杰夫妇可是为我们费了心思的。要是连这点小要求都拒绝也太不礼貌了吧，人家毕竟想跟女儿吃个晚饭，而且还主动提出收留你住。他们的提议又热心又便捷，你就这么拒绝掉可太粗鲁了。”斯内普看了赫敏一眼，她正注视着他，似乎完全没去听他们的对话。

斯内普转起了脑筋。他意识到邓布利多已经下了决心，而一如往常，他的决心是不会改变的。被置于这尴尬之境，他知道自己唯有妥协。再说当着赫敏的面，他也不好再多争辩了，没必要让赫敏领教邓布利多是怎么地把他牢牢捏在手心的。他深吸一口气，咽下去，作出默认了的姿态来。“如您所愿，校长。格兰杰小姐的父母的所做的确远超出我们所求，而我们唯有感恩接纳才是合理之举。”他转向愣愣看着自己的赫敏，“格兰杰小姐，我会知会你周五的时候何时何地同我汇合出发。”她忙点头。他再次转向邓布利多，利落地站起身来。“既然一切已经定下，如果您没有别的事，我就先回去了。”

邓布利多朝他挥了挥手，咕哝说，“当然了，谢谢你，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普有礼地朝两人一点头，说了句，“格兰杰小姐。校长。”然后飞路返回自己的房间。

邓布利多再次对赫敏露出笑容。“给你父母写封信说接受他们慷慨的提议吧。这真是太有帮助了……”

赫敏站起身。“当然，先生。我这就去。”她朝他点点头，向门口走去。“祝您下午愉快，教授。”她退出去，冲下楼梯，心儿跳得飞快。在她冲向自己房间的路上，一个念头一直一直地在她脑子里盘旋。

仁慈的上苍啊，斯内普要睡在我家了！

斯内普重重地在壁炉前的椅子里落座，那本《秘典》被忘在了一边。他两眼放空地瞪着火堆，一手拄着脑袋。他胸口发紧，肚子里绞成一团，嗡嗡直响的耳朵里唯有一个声音清晰可辨：

我勒个去！我要见她家长了！


	19. 盼望着

赫敏正走在从猫头鹰棚屋回城堡的路上，听见身后传来喊叫声。她转身，见金妮、罗恩和哈利正朝她跑过来，刚结束训练的他们被风吹得七零八落，汗流浃背。她一直等着他们赶上来，几个人一起朝礼堂入口走去。

“训练怎么样？”她礼貌地询问他们。

另外三个人互相交换了满意的神色，才又看向赫敏。金妮开口作答。“真的很棒！我们练了这么久才终于跟团队合拍了。”她说着又作个苦相，不满地把脸扭成一团。“所以下一年肯定糟透啦！你们都走了，我们就得找新的守门员和找球手，可是没人能比得上哈利了。”

罗恩拍了金妮一下，质问道，“嘿！那我算啥？剁碎的无花果干啊？”哈利压下了一个沾沾自喜的窃笑，小心地转开头去。

金妮瞪了罗恩一眼，打了回去。“得啦！说真的，罗恩，你明知道自己一开始并不是特别赞。你是取得了很大进步没错，但是……哈利是天赋异禀，你懂吗？”

罗恩朝哈利皱起眉头，后者试图露出睁大眼睛装无辜的样子，还装模作样地耸耸肩。赫敏看他们演的这一出不由笑了出来。罗恩嘟哝着，“某个我最好的朋友啊……我自己的亲妹妹更喜欢他……现在我另一个最好的朋友也笑话我……”

赫敏揽了罗恩耷拉的肩膀，给了他一个同情的表情。“唉，罗恩，我没有笑话你啦，这只是看见你的正常反应。”罗恩朝她皱起鼻子，又伸伸舌头，大家都笑了。他们走过入口，朝礼堂走去。罗恩眨了眨眼睛，看上去好像忽然被谁塞进了个念头似的。他放慢了脚步，看看礼堂，看看赫敏，又看看礼堂。其他人也慢慢都不笑了，跟着他的目光看来看去。

罗恩的目光停在赫敏身上，问道，“说起来，邓布利多叫你去他办公室干啥？”赫敏听了一怕，脸白了一点儿，其他人也全都带着突然而至的关注盯着她看。

“对啊，还有这事儿！发生什么了，蜜恩？你惹麻烦啦？”金妮赶忙问。

连哈利都插了话，“为什么是斯内普来接你？他又欺负你了吗？”

赫敏紧张地看了眼走廊四周，示意几个人跟她回塔楼。“没有，我没惹麻烦，斯内普也没欺负我。我会全都告诉你们的，但是先上楼再说。”她转身穿过走廊，爬上楼梯走向公休室。其他人赶忙跟上她。他们爬过肖像洞口，在最喜欢的座位上落了座，金妮、哈利和罗恩都期待地看着赫敏了。

赫敏深吸一口气开始汇报。“邓布利多是想问我关于演出的事儿，因为他得知了我之前看过。他好像是不知道怎么布置舞台，想获得一些信息。所以，我就告诉他说他可以自己去看，因为这部剧还在伦敦上演呢。可是他说自己没空，于是就叫我去看，然后把我的记忆放进冥想盆里好观察到一切。我刚是从猫头鹰棚屋回来，给我爸妈回信说我要周五晚上去看剧。”她顿了一下，留意到他们脸上都写着惊讶和兴趣。

金妮若有所思地看着她，说，“他怎么得知你以前看过的？”

赫敏清清嗓子，试图让自己显得若无其事地答道，“显然，是斯内普教授告诉他的。”

“什么？他又怎么知道的？”哈利脱口而出。

赫敏紧张地吞咽了一下，道，“我在我们俩第一次碰头会的时候提到过，是他先问我我怎么早就把自己的台词背熟了的。似乎他对我比他懂得多这件事有点介怀。”她迫使自己露出一抹假笑，心知这几个人会希望自己这样做。

罗恩哼了一声，往后一靠，对其他人咧嘴笑着，“那肯定的！真想看看他那副表情……”

“那，你周五晚上要怎么去伦敦呢？”金妮问。

赫敏把一绺特别顽强的卷发别到耳后，四下环视。“呃，这个嘛……其实我是要去跟我爸妈吃晚饭，然后再去看剧。第二天早上他们还给我们安排了一个剧院后台参观之旅。”

金妮抓住了她的用词。“我们？还有谁去？你说邓布利多太忙去不了啊。”

赫敏看了他们一眼，他们脸上都写着困惑。但金妮的神色则是种又尖锐又精明的算计。

赫敏作答时那一脸苦相是发自内心的，她知道朋友们会作何反应。“他-他也派去了斯内普教授，因为他更擅长为冥想盆收集信息。”

这就像是朝小团队里头扔了颗炸弹，每个人都对这条新闻作出了反应。罗恩跌回了座位，嘴里发出一连串的咒骂，脸上写满厌恶。哈利笔直地坐起来，眼里如同有翠绿的火苗在燃烧，眉头狠狠地皱着，双手在腿上紧攥成拳。就连金妮也倒吸一口气喊了出来，“斯内普？”她的眉毛都要飞到发际线里去了，目瞪口呆地盯着赫敏。

罗恩磕磕巴巴地说，“你-你要跟斯内普一起去看剧？活见鬼啊！一整晚都跟那个大饭桶呆在一块！这太他娘的恶心了……”

金妮再次眯起眼睛，问道，“慢着，你说你先去跟你爸妈吃晚饭然后才去看剧。所以说，斯内普也要跟着一起去了？”

赫敏点头。金妮轻轻晃了晃脑袋，眨了好几次眼。哈利轻声说，“我为你和你父母感到抱歉，蜜恩。谁想要在吃晚饭的时候看见那油腻腻的大饭桶啊？只想一想就叫我倒尽胃口了。”他一阵哆嗦。

赫敏咽下一句愤怒的反驳。绝不能让任何人起疑。表现得像你赞同他们一样。她含糊地耸了耸肩，转头避开了哈利愤怒的目光。

金妮却继续施压。“你还要去参观剧院是吧？什么时候？”

“周六早上。一大早，大概是八点钟的样子。”

金妮遗憾地咧咧嘴。“那好吧，我想我只能等到你周六再回来的时候才能问你演出的事儿了。你周五那么晚回来，第二天还得早起，是不会希望我缠着你问来问去的。”

赫敏吞咽一下，然后吸进一口颤巍巍的气。“那个……实际上……我周五晚上也不会回来的。我爸妈主动提出要留我们一晚，邓布利多也接受了。”

她说完后，他们陷入了死寂。那几个人惊得都忘了怎么反应，就那么看着她，完全瞠目结舌。金妮最先恢复过来，用一种几不可闻的声音慢慢地说，“你是说……斯内普……要在……你家里……过夜？跟你一起？”她的眼睛睁得大大的。

罗恩从嗓子里逼出一声干呕，呻吟道，“金妮，别说了！太可怕了！”他同情地看了赫敏一眼，脸都绿了。

哈利则看上去已经被石化了。他坐在那，僵硬地瞪着赫敏，表情混合着嫉妒、憎恨和厌恶。

赫敏轻蔑地一挥手。“哦，得了吧。又不是说我要跟他睡了……”她的声音变得迟疑，一股渴望随着她自己说出口的话突然而至。她匆匆说下去，“我家有客房的，你知道。”

金妮似笑非笑地看看赫敏，说道，“你知道吗，我本来还挺嫉妒你能去看剧的，但现在，我完全彻底不嫉妒你了！”她轻轻打个寒战，又深深叹一口气，转向了男孩们。“不管了，我不知道你们俩，但我晚饭前得去冲个澡。”她站起来，伸了个懒腰。“20分钟后在这里见？”男孩们胡乱地眨着眼睛点头。赫敏也站起身，绞着手，窘迫地看着他们。

“好啊，金妮。我等你一起去吃晚饭。等会儿见。”赫敏匆匆离开了公休室回到自己房间。她听见男孩们在她身后悄声说着什么，无疑是关于她要在看剧之后在自家留宿斯内普的。

又不是说我要跟他睡了……

赫敏想起她说过的话，满脸羞红，周身泛过一阵刺痛。她羞愤地把自己扔进屋子，甩上房门，靠在门后喘息。她用头抵着门板，闭上眼睛。哦天哪！这念头一冒出来，我估计就再摆脱不掉了！从门边挪开，她又把自己摔进床里。腹中那股刚刚升起的暖意泛过全身，内裤里已经开始有了湿意。她夹起双腿，徒劳地想要缓和那股抽痛。

控制一下自己吧！这太疯狂了。你不能就这么下去吃晚餐，他会看出来的！冷静。理性。她挫败地用手捂住眼睛。哦梅林啊，这么长的一周可怎么熬……

二十分钟后，四个好友一起下到礼堂去吃晚饭。对赫敏的新消息他们还是有些难以消化。赫敏作出一副若无其事的表情，希望其他人能尽快适应。不过，不管他们适不适应，当她进到礼堂发现斯内普不在教工席的时候，赫敏都既觉得失望，又彻底松了口气。

至少他不在这儿就看不到我现在是什么状况了！

她看见其他人偷偷扫视教工席，但没理他们。终于，金妮开始谈论他们之前的训练，男生们也放松下来。赫敏半心半意地听着，脑子里却塞满了关于自己的兴奋和惊惶。

希望和爸爸妈妈的晚餐不会太尴尬吧。斯内普可不是什么好聊天的对象……我也希望爸妈不要说出什么来让我难堪！该死该死真该死！邓布利多可真有法子强人所难啊，是不是？她抬眼看了一眼教工席上的校长，同时留意到斯内普还是没有来。不知道他今晚还来不来吃饭了……显然他对这整个事情并不是很开心。哦天哪，他可不要因为这件事来恨我！赫敏心慌意乱地坐着，等着其他人吃完。罗恩注意到了，看了看她，神色关切。

“你没事吧，蜜恩？”其他人也都转头来看他了。“你都没吃饭。”

赫敏摇摇头，不耐烦地应付了一句。“不是所有人都跟你一样有个铁打的胃，罗恩。我挺好的，只是不太饿。”她是真的不饿，因为她的胃正忙着为斯内普而紧张纠结。她抬起头见哈利正皱着眉头，赶紧挤出一个温和的微笑，说，“真的啦，我只是不是特别饿而已，没事。我还是去洗个澡看看书好了。晚点见。”

哈利低下头，眉头皱得更深了，然后又抬起头看她，绿色的眼里含着痛苦。“要是你需要什么，一定让我们知道，好吗？我……呃，就是说，我们不希望你难过。要是有我——呃，我们能帮的，尽管说。”他磕巴着说完，脸已经红透了。

赫敏点头，转身要走。金妮和罗恩看了哈利这再明显不过的掩饰，交换着了然的目光。哈利避开他们的眼神，死死盯着自己的盘子，一直到赫敏走出礼堂。

斯内普决定他今晚还是不去礼堂吃晚餐了，白天的时候邓布利多都已经那样吃惊。再说，在一群学生中间散发着火焰威士忌的气味也不是什么明智之举。

他在火炉前坐了好几个小时，大口灌着陈年的奥格登，不着边际地想心事。他已经得出了一个颇为惊人的结论，即去见赫敏的父母是继伏地魔倒台后他最不愿做的事。尤其是这当口他还得跟赫敏藏好他们相互之间的好感。

我还从没有过……要是我们俩年龄相近会是什么样啊？上法庭吗？他对这老旧观念嗤之以鼻。拜托，现在可没这说法了……倒不是说我知道他们现在管这叫什么，谁让我在过去二十年里从来没展望过前景呢。他用手指头敲打着椅子扶手。说不定你可以把这看成是一个机会，看看你是不是真的还有个未来可期，看看那家人对你到底是什么态度。不过话说回来，也说不定她一旦必须跟父母坦白跟你的关系时，就会意识到这整件事有多荒谬，你也就能早点明白自己的命运。斯内普朝壁炉里的火苗皱起眉头，努力忽视掉胸中因此念而起的一阵慌乱。

去他妹的！快别想了！你又什么也做不了，胡思乱想有什么用？你就只依令行事，尽可能地礼貌待人就行了，又不是要你去争取最佳友善奖！你是带着任务去的，就像过去的那二十年一样……只不过这一次没有钻心咒和随时丧命的危险而已！

他忽然脑补出一幅画面：一个没有脸孔的格兰杰先生，在见到他亲吻他的小女儿后向他虎扑过来，结果一口威士忌呛出来，狼狈极了。他一巴掌拍在眼睛上，想要赶走这幅图画，却怎么也赶不走。他呻吟一声，倒在椅子里闭上了眼。

等会的。刚才那句……钻心咒：是不会有。随时丧命的危险：依然存在。

星期日，卡司成员们见到下一次排练的通知出现在了告示板上。

“十一月19日星期三，晚上7:00在礼堂：咒语练习  
要求所有演员出席。  
有新咒语要学的有德拉科、潘西和斯内普教授  
所有芭蕾舞者都要学习给芭蕾舞鞋施魔法。

十一月22日星期六，晚上7:00在礼堂：从开场拍卖会到汉尼拔彩排走位  
要求出席的有：除了斯内普教授外的所有人  
请带剧本和铅笔来记下你们的走位。

——导演 A.邓布利多”

赫敏一直跟哈利和罗恩在一起，一块写作业，就像他们没发生过那些尴尬事儿之前那样。有一次，趁哈利离开公休室去上厕所的时候，赫敏握住了罗恩的手，悄声道，“谢谢你。”

罗恩给了她一个困惑的表情，问她，“为啥啊？”

赫敏笑了，低语道，“为你做的一切，让我跟哈利和好。你和金妮都是。我只是想让你知道我很感激。”

罗恩暖暖一笑，拍了拍她的手。“别放在心上。我只是很高兴我们又回到正常状态了。虽然你俩没成我挺遗憾的，我还以为你们在一起会很搭呢。”他顿了顿，见她脸上罩上一层阴云，身体也僵住了，赶紧更用力地握了握她的手，有效地阻止了一场显然差点呼啸而来的长篇攻击性演说。“我知道！我知道，真的。你不用再从头跟我来一遍，我懂。”

赫敏一下子闭上嘴，放心下来。她不好意思地又朝他一笑，点点头看着下方。“我真的很感谢你能支持我，罗恩。这对我来说意义重大。”

罗恩眨眨眼，安慰她说，“蜜恩，我会一直支持你的。不管你要什么，我都会一直在你身后支持你。不然要朋友是干嘛来的？”

赫敏忧心忡忡地眯了他一眼，用一种低沉的声音慢慢回答说，“我真高兴听见你这样说。等真到了那时候……”她别开眼睛，心事重重地皱起眉头。

罗恩的眉毛也拧了起来，不知所措地问，“呃，蜜恩，是出什么事了吗？”

赫敏摇摇头。“没有。我只是明白等我真的爱上什么人的时候，哈利是不会高兴的，而听你说你会为我高兴，我挺安慰的。”她专注地看着他，“你会的，对吗？你刚说过的。不管那个人是谁，你都会支持我的吧？”

罗恩被她这样盯得吓了一跳，使劲眨着眼，结结巴巴地说，“是-是啊，当然了。只要你幸福，我就开心。多简单，完事。你没事吧？”

赫敏再次放心下来，朝他微笑。“没有，我没事。只是……这事别跟哈利说，好吧？我觉得他还没准备好去想这个。”

罗恩睁着眼使劲点头。哈利正好回来，他看了哈利一眼，然后迅速转回来看书。哈利坐回来，三个人继续写作业。赫敏松了口气。正如罗恩所说的，他们正似乎回到正常状态了，而赫敏希望她和哈利的友情也能最终回到他们原本坚不可摧的状态。

周三一早，赫敏一肚子心烦意乱地朝魔药课教室走去。这是在邓布利多办公室里见完面后她第一次能够接近斯内普。他们一直在躲避对方，走廊上，礼堂里。有几次，斯内普甚至都不来礼堂吃饭。赫敏一直都牢牢忍着，呃，除了夜里她一个人在房间里的时候。

自从说出那句“又不是说我要跟他睡了”后，赫敏的思绪和睡梦里就一直充斥着与那魔药大师相关的、颇为色情的念头。她试过自己动手解决，也就是说，缓解她那几乎持之以恒的性奋和紧绷。

而现在，她得要去熬过一整节课，忍受她所渴求的对象近在咫尺却遥不可及的煎熬。她摆好上课用的物品，直挺挺地坐在凳子上，等着斯内普进教室。

斯内普踏入后门，大步流星地朝教室前端走来。他旋转脚跟，恶毒地扫视过全班。

赫敏在他刚一进来便抽了口气，一股暖流在底裤间漫开。她闭起眼，努力保持冷静，深深呼吸，绷紧了下颌才抬起头去看那正俯视着全体的高大男人，更试图忽略斯内普一靠近就引发的她的周身的轰鸣。

斯内普转过身，在黑板上写下实验操作说明，特地没用魔杖而用手写，借机打消自己对坐在前排的赫敏的反应。他的胸口是如此憋闷，以至于呼吸都变得浅快，而他的胃则似乎变成了一坨冰。他再次体会到了自己对她是有多么痴迷，而这让他心惊胆战。

他越是在乎，她就可能伤到他越深啊。

终于他确信自己的表情不会暴露任何心事了，于是转过身，高冷地冲全班哼了一声。“操作说明在黑板上。现在开始。”说完，他在讲桌后落座，并且立刻拽来一篇论文开始打分。他专心地听着自己羽毛笔书写的声音，忍不住偷偷瞥了一眼赫敏。她的脸还是红的，但正专注地做着魔药。

显然这两人都能更好地控制自己的感情了，课堂进行得很顺利，两人也没有暴露出什么疑点。快要下课的时候，斯内普抬起头，宣布说，“清理实验台。上交你们的样品。作业：阅读26章和27章，比较两章里的魔药类型的异同。长度至少两卷羊皮纸！”他顿了顿，大家纷纷开始收拾东西了；他看了看赫敏。“格兰杰小姐，请课后留一下。”

赫敏抬起头，吓了一跳。她飞快扫了一眼四周，把担忧咽回了肚子里，答道，“是，先生。”

“现在下课。”学生们鱼贯而出，赫敏则留了下来。斯内普从讲桌后绕出来，再次靠在上面，抱着手臂等到所有人都走完。他挥了挥魔杖，把门关上，上锁，又加了个静音咒。两人终于独处了，他看向赫敏，见到她注视着他的样子和眼中的饥渴。他清了清忽然发紧的喉头，低声说，“我想跟你敲定一下有关我们周五出发的细节。”他不自然别开与她对视的目光，心中痛骂自己的愚蠢。

赫敏心中一跳，脸红了。她试着表现得若无其事，问道，“哦？怎么说？”

斯内普又清清喉咙，“邓布利多决定，鉴于我算是个经验丰富的巫师，可以掌控幻影移形。到时候，我们穿麻瓜的服装走到校外的幻影移形点，然后我从你脑中获取我们的目的地。邓布利多允许我到时候对你用一下摄神取念。”他局促不安地看了她一眼，又继续别开目光。“他说这样是为了安全。我们幻影移形之前我会给我们俩施一个幻身咒，这样走去你父母的住处就不会被人看见。等到了那里，我们找个隐蔽处解除幻身，再去敲门。我们应该是5:30到你家吃晚饭，吃完后去剧院看剧，然后回来。第二天一早我们回剧院去看后台，看完后幻影移形回学校。我们回到霍格沃茨后就去邓布利多的办公室找他，把我们的记忆放到冥想盆里。接着，当天晚上邓布利多看完所需情报后，排练之前，我们可以拿回记忆。”他调整出波澜不惊的表情，看向赫敏，又加了一句，“你有什么想问的吗？”

赫敏眨眨眼，说，“我们怎么去剧院？是也幻影移形去吗？”

“他没有规定。我没法幻影移形到一个我没见过的地方，你对那剧院的记忆足够清楚到给我一个具体地址吗？”

赫敏思量着皱眉，“不行。我们可以让我爸妈开车送我们，或者叫计程车，不过那可有点贵。”

斯内普抽搐了一下，干巴巴地拒绝了。“我可不想坐一辆麻瓜汽车。那剧院在什么地方？或许那附近有个巫师聚集地，我们可以去那里。”

赫敏没在意，“那是在干草市场，在伦敦。”忽然她牢牢盯住他，“你说过你不能幻影移形到一个你从没见过的地方，对吧？”斯内普点点头，显然受到了冒犯，但赫敏没去管他。“而且你可以从我脑中获取地点。那，如果你能看见一张照片够不够呢？”她带着明显的兴奋问。

斯内普想了想，慢慢地说，“我觉得应该可以。这就跟我从你脑中提取你父母住处的图片差不多。只要我见到了想幻影移形去的地方是什么样的，我就能移形过去。”他看看她，“怎么？你有照片？”

她嫣然一笑，“没有。但我很确信我家里有。我只需要再写信给爸妈就好了。”

斯内普被她的笑容和眼中的光芒夺走了呼吸。他意识到自己在盯着她看，赶忙移开目光。

赫敏注意到他不肯看她，不由焦虑起来。但她很快冷静下来，朝他倾身过去轻声询问，“你没事吧？”

他瞪了她一眼，眉毛扬起来，怒声道，“当然没事。你是什么意思啊？”

赫敏走到他面前，犹豫地把手放上他的小臂，他仍抱着手肘。她一碰到他，两人便同时感到一种悸动。斯内普尖锐地抽了口气，而赫敏抬起头，用目光锁住了他。

用一种低沉的声音，她悄声道，“你是在生我的气吗，因为我让你身陷这种境况？我知道你不想经历这些的。”

斯内普一脸苦相，咕哝道，“我是对这些安排并不特别舒服，你想的没错。但我并没有气恼到把这些都撒到你头上的地步。”他俯视着她，眼中的沮丧清晰可见。

赫敏放在他小臂上的手抬起来，捧住他的脸。斯内普僵了一下，但还是不由地靠向她的触摸。赫敏一下子变得渴望，忍不住舔了舔嘴唇。斯内普看着，身下一阵刺痛。赫敏站得更近，手开始滑入他的头发。她的眼睛半闭着，斯内普意识到她就要缩短两人的距离再次来亲吻他，伸出双手将她拦住。她的眼中闪过挫败，发出了一声不满的抱怨。

斯内普严厉地瞪着她，用手捉住她正捧着自己脸颊的手。他细长的手指包住她的小手，温柔地把它拉下来，转头在她手心送上一个轻柔温暖的吻。那手在他手心里轻颤，让他柔和了目光。他没去理会自己脉搏里正强烈跳动的赤焰，低柔地说，“总有一天，我亲爱的……总有一天。”他坚定地将她推开，俯视着她再次补充道，“周五下午五点在礼堂入口等我，带着你需要的所有东西。今晚排练我们无疑会再见的，所以快点，去上下一节课。”

他朝门口挥挥魔杖，移除了魔咒并解锁房门。赫敏又挫败又不甘心地盯了他一眼，他不由抽了抽嘴角，忍住一抹笑容。赫敏气恼一哼，尖锐地瞪了他，收起自己的东西要走。可就在她转身之前，只见她眯起眼睛，用意味深长的眼神把他盯在原地，嘶语道，“这事还没完呢，西弗勒斯……”

斯内普听了，一下子扬起两道眉毛。赫敏胜利地露出一个假笑，转身飞跑出教室，把一个受到了惊吓的魔药大师扔在了身后。

这天晚上，卡司成员再次聚集在礼堂。麦格和邓布利多开始在成员间穿行，确保每个人都能正确使用换装咒语。大家都换上服装后，邓布利多把德拉科、潘西和斯内普叫了过来。

“弗立维教授好心为我提供了与你们的戏服相搭配的易容咒。帕金森小姐，马尔福先生，你们俩都需要施咒来显得，这么说吧，显得胖一些。西弗勒斯，至于你，当然了，需要易容成魅影的脸孔。”潘西和德拉科交换着惊慌的眼神，心想着他们要变得看起来……肥胖。

德拉科开口了：“校长，这是否绝对必要？”

可还没等邓布利多回答，斯内普便插进来，用丝滑的腔调说道，“马尔福先生，你可曾留意过这场演出？魅影可是清楚地说过你们的角色需要减减肥……”他朝那面色苍白的金发男孩假笑。“且我相信在传统观念里，凡是唱歌剧的，首席女高音也都是比较……体型健硕的。”他的假笑也分给了那狮子狗脸的女孩。邓布利多轻声笑了。

“别担心你们的换装咒。当你们施了易容咒后，戏服也会随着体型调整大小的。”邓布利多宽慰地说。“那么，你们准备好了吗？”

德拉科和潘西相互懊恼地看一眼，朝邓布利多点点头。邓布利多先为德拉科施上易容咒，紧接着是潘西。斯内普惊奇又愉悦地看着两人膨胀起来，四周更是有好多卡司成员开始窃笑。斯内普四人一齐转头去看爆笑的人群，麦格正严厉地批评他们；德拉科和潘西则在瞪人。邓布利多上前一步，沉稳地扫视一番，大家便都在他无声的谴责中安静了下来。其他人回去继续练习咒语，邓布利多转向斯内普。

“现在，西弗勒斯，我要综合你的面具和角色形象的描述来为你施易容咒了，你准备好了吗？”

斯内普轻轻颔首，邓布利多点了点头，施出咒语。斯内普感到面部魔法的刺痛。德拉科和潘西见了他，倒吸一口气。他转身面对他们，见两人正惊恐地看着他。突然之间，人群中响起一阵阵低声的尖叫，每个人都朝他转过头来。他朝众人皱起眉头，无疑让自己看起来更加骇人了。邓布利多再次转向人群。

“请各位冷静一点，没必要如此骚动不安。弗立维教授的易容咒非常了不起，是不是？”他和蔼可亲地扫视众人，几个人慢慢点了点头。

斯内普看着赫敏，见她正注视着自己，目光含着同情。她捕捉到他的眼光，并给了他一个微小的、鼓励的笑容。斯内普目光继续扫视，留意到金妮正看着赫敏，若有所思地皱着眉头。她又看了眼斯内普，面色发白，接着便紧张地把目光从他身上挪开了。

该死！韦斯莱家的姑娘要变成大麻烦了。我能看得出来！得记着跟赫敏谈谈她。好吧，我大约可以周五的时候跟她谈。到时候我们有得是时间呢……他再次皱起眉头来，看着其他回避着自己目光的学生。

邓布利多给每个人都发了羊皮纸，上面写着各自的易容咒。他靠近斯内普说道，“听着，西弗勒斯，你要记着我之前跟你说的。不许用你这副新形象在夜巡的时候吓唬学生。”他微微一笑，朝他眨眼睛。斯内普愤愤不平地翻了个白眼。

斯内普从那轻笑的男人身边走开，低声念了句“咒立停”。易容咒褪去，他把羊皮纸装好。邓布利多把全体芭蕾舞女生都叫了过来，开始指导她们怎么给舞鞋施咒，好穿着它们跳舞。

斯内普瞥了眼那群女生。她们都认真地聆听着邓布利多的讲话。在校长的指导下，她们现在都换上了芭蕾舞的服装。斯内普又看见了特里劳妮，赶紧转开目光。他小心地开始关注起赫敏。一如既往地，她身后站着的是金妮·韦斯莱。赫敏飞快地看了他一眼，随后，金妮也看了他一眼。他立刻把目光从赫敏身上挪开了。他又扫视一圈后，漫不经心地再次看向那两个姑娘。金妮的眼神正在赫敏和斯内普之间来回转，皱着眉毛。

活见鬼。她太多疑了。我得走了，至少我走了她就没法发现我们俩之间有什么了！

斯内普从人群中退出来，朝门口走去。他离门口只有几步远了，却被麦格叫住。

“西弗勒斯，”她叫道，从一对正在练习的学生间脱出身来。“你上哪儿去？”她快步朝他走来，皱起眉头。

斯内普俯视着她，说，“我要走了。邓布利多给了我易容咒，我也没必要久留。”

麦格弯起一条眉毛，抿了抿嘴唇。她双手用力地叉在腰上，拖长了声调说，“恰恰相反，西弗勒斯。整个卡司都在这里练习换装咒语，你也不能例外。现在，回来干活。”她朝他假笑，明显很享受居高临下训斥他的感受。

斯内普不敢相信地瞪着她。他冷冰冰地咬牙说道，“你是在怀疑我的技能么，米勒娃？”他的声音充满警告。

她抿着嘴唇，朝他抱起手臂。“我们这可不是熬魔药。你的任务是多加练习。”

斯内普的眉毛高高扬起，下颌紧绷。他的脉搏因狂怒而加快，目光紧锁住她，慢慢举起魔杖。一拍心跳间，只见麦格挑起一条眉毛，仿佛在说，“行啊，来试试。”斯内普眯起眼睛。

以一种过度冷静的声音，他念出每一条变形咒语，闪电般迅速地变换服装，每一件戏服都一闪而过，快得让人看不清。紧接着，他以同样令人眼花缭乱的速度施展易容咒，并在对方吓了一跳后生出病态般的满足感。最后，他一下子收起魔法，冷笑着看她。

“满意了？以及，请问您，米勒娃，我现在可以离开了吗？”他挖苦的声调里浓浓地滴着讽刺。

麦格妥协了，哼了一声。“那好吧。晚安。”她恼怒地瞪了他一眼，匆匆朝其他学生走去。

几个学生正偷偷地在看他呢，显然把刚刚那番对战尽收眼底。斯内普看见赫敏嘴角轻动，像是在忍住不要笑出来；金妮则用猫头鹰似的眼睛朝他看。他挺直了身板，抚平袍子，潇洒地一转身，大步朝礼堂出口迈去，让自己坚决不要回头。

女生们都回去练习芭蕾舞步了，金妮朝赫敏倾身过去，悄悄地说，“哇哦！那真是好狂野啊！”

赫敏看着她问，“什么啊？”

“麦格和斯内普对战啊！你没看见他的咒语施展得多快吗？”

“哦，是啊。真是了不得，是吧？”赫敏垂着目光，盯着引领自己跳舞的舞鞋。

金妮严肃地看着赫敏。“老姐，我真希望你礼拜五的时候可别惹到他。要是他能那么快，对你可没好处啊！”

赫敏翻翻白眼。“我确定不会有问题的。说真的，金，就别操心了！他真的没有那么坏。”

金妮斜她一眼，不是很信服。“随你怎么说吧，蜜恩。我反正已经听了近六年完全相反的说法。所以呢，你要想证明他不是那么坏，可得拿出极其了不起的证据了。”

赫敏抿起嘴唇。她依然盯着自己的脚，自嘲般地说，“好啊，我会放在心上的。”这时候，舞鞋的动作变得复杂起来，对话便再难继续了。赫敏对此很是庆幸。

她用一种坚定的语气对自己说，要是真按照我的意思来，我会拿到极其了不起的证据证明他不像大家说的那么坏的。她暗自一笑。当然了，对我而言，西弗勒斯本身就已经足够了不起……真等不及周五晚上了！


	20. 格兰杰家的晚餐

周五的下午，斯内普在自己的住处，若有所思地盯着他的衣柜。慢慢地，他伸出手去，拿出一只小型黑色皮质旅行包，把它扔在床上。

好吧。麻瓜服。我好久没穿了，希望它们还没过时。他拉开衣柜里的一个抽屉，拿出些衣物，然后转身把这些东西跟旅行包一起放在床上。这件可以在出行和去剧院参观的时候穿。可我真的不知道去看剧得穿什么才得体啊。不过要是有必要的话，我总还能把它们变变形的。然后这件留着今晚穿，等我们看剧回来的时候……

他的脸上显出一种明显的不舒服表情来。即便是在自己的私人房间里，他还是感到一阵红晕漫过脸颊。妈蛋！我没有睡衣！可是不穿睡衣睡在那边又显然不合适……他使劲地揪着自己的头发，懊恼地扫视整个房间。忽然瞥见衣柜置物架上的一抹绿色，他如释重负地朝它扑过去。就是它了！我白天在卧室里才穿家居服，不过这一次也可以当睡衣用。太好了……

满意于此，他仔细地折好自己的丝绸裤子和短袍，放进包里。看一眼时间，他还有15分钟就要去礼堂门口去见赫敏了。使劲呼了口气，去洗手间拿上些洗漱用品，一齐塞进旅行包。他换上一副冷峻面孔，穿上麻瓜服装，又伸手去拿斗篷，可是，当他抖开斗篷，正要穿上的时候，又停下来，看着它。

麻瓜一般不穿这个吧……他叹一口气，再次把它挂进衣柜里。拿出一件麻瓜外套，抖开来，他清理着上面的浮灰。接着他挫败地嘶了一声，拿出魔杖来了个清理一新。穿上外套，拉上旅行包，伸出魔杖把包变成手掌大小揣进口袋。他最后看一眼镜子里的自己，把头发往脸前又拨了拨，皱着眉头看这副形象。穿着麻瓜服的他觉得又扎眼又不舒服，抱怨着走出了房门。“谁也别说一个字。我不想听任何人说任何话！”他浑身散发着强烈的不满，跺着脚跟爬起楼梯来，向礼堂入口走去，感觉如同奔赴战场。

城堡高处，格兰芬多的塔楼里，赫敏也在整理行装。她已经换上了麻瓜的衣服，每周没课了的时候她都会换麻瓜装。从这里走到幻影移形点还有段距离，于是她穿得暖暖的：牛仔裤，白色高领毛衣，米黄色夹克，和一双棕色皮质便靴。一件羊毛带帽大衣跟一只小旅行袋搁在床上。

她又回到浴室去，犹豫着要不要拿洗漱用具。说真的，我不用全都带上吧。妈妈会准备好所有东西的。于是取而代之，她只拿了牙刷和牙膏。可随即她又停住了，笑出声来。真是的！他们也会把这个准备好的啊……他们可是牙医啊！嘴角还带着笑，赫敏把梳子扔进包里，以及几个发夹，皮筋，发针和发卡。我可是一点儿也不知道去看演出该梳什么发型，但愿妈妈会帮我。

她沉思着转向衣橱。说到演出，我还真不知道要穿什么呢。我知道是应该穿得考究一点儿，可是要带什么啊？她扫视衣柜里那几件少得可怜的选项，叹了口气，拽出一件相当平常的丝绸衬衫和羊毛半裙。她不甚满意地看着这些衣物，还是装进了包里。我最好有鞋子可配……她蹲下身来在衣柜抽屉里翻找着。克鲁克山慢悠悠地走过来看看她在干嘛，在她一屁股坐回地上时猛地跳开去。赫敏胜利地挥舞着一双黑色平底舞鞋，头发因翻找衣物而在脑袋周围乱糟糟地蓬着。她不在意地用另一只手把挡在眼前的发丝拨开，又叹了口气。不是特别出挑，可也能凑合了。

她咬着嘴唇，把鞋子和剩下的东西一起装进包里，皱着眉头想心事。机械地抓过内裤，袜子，以及梳妆台上的长套袖什么的，再把止汗剂和香水也扔到床上；接着她打开一个抽屉拿出一条长睡衣，不悦地盯着它看。这是一条白色全棉长款睡裙，领口带扣，在领间、袖口和底边饰有花边。她朝它皱起眉头：我得买件新睡衣，这件也太幼稚了！她翻翻眼睛，把它折好装包。

在脑子里过了一遍行李清单，她意识到要是穿半裙去剧院的话她还需要长袜，于是又转身从抽屉里挖出一条裤袜来。她皱着鼻子，心想，我讨厌穿裤袜！又不舒服，还老是在腰上打卷。忽然，她眼睛一眯，灵光一闪。一抹笑容慢慢浮上脸庞，她拿过魔杖把裤袜变成了两条长筒吊带袜。这就好多了嘛……她把袜子卷起来，放进包的角落里。

最后四下打量一番，想想还有没有遗漏的，然后看了眼时间。她顿时睁大了眼睛，倒吸一口气，意识到自己几分钟后就应当出现在礼堂入口了。她狂乱地穿起大衣，拉好包把它缩小塞进口袋，然后俯身抱起克鲁克山，向他保证自己后天就回来。她冲出房间，奔过走廊，奋力挤过公共休息室。横冲直撞之间，她瞥见金妮正在炉火边看书。金妮抬起头，惊讶地看着赫敏的突然出现。这红发姑娘看了眼时间，朝她做个鬼脸。

赫敏表情痛苦，喊道，“我要迟到啦！”

金妮翻个白眼，也喊道，“我知道！玩的愉快……至少，尽量玩的愉快！”她给了赫敏一个同情的表情，轻轻挥了挥手。

赫敏爬过肖像洞口，转身喊回去，“我尽量！”挥挥手，甩上肖像关了门。

金妮坐回去，盯着好友狂躁离开的地方。慢慢地，她摇摇头低喃道，“他最好对她好点儿，不然我要他好看……”皱了皱眉，她又继续去看自己的书了。

斯内普正站在礼堂门口，不耐烦地等着赫敏露面。他用冷冰冰的眼神瞪住了每一个经过的学生，然后靠在了大门后面的墙壁上。赫敏的迟到让他恼火地叹气。皱着眉冷冷看了眼走廊，他转而盯着楼梯，等着见她。

他没有等太久。那头乱发飞舞着，赫敏疾奔下楼，冲过整个走廊，几步冲到门前，仰起头对上他看她的目光。她打着滑刹住脚步，眼睛睁圆。

她的脸庞通红，跑得气喘吁吁。斯内普脑内忽然映出她在另一完全不同的场景下露出与之相似的销魂表情来。他拼命把那念头抖落，站直了身子，俯视她怒声道，“走廊不许奔跑，我要给格兰芬多扣五分。”

赫敏根本没搭理他，仅仅目瞪口呆地看着他的形象。他正斜靠在墙壁上，一只脚抵着墙面，长长的黑发挡住脸庞。可真正镇住她的是那穿着：他穿着剪裁利落的黑色长裤，修身的高领套头毛衫——也是黑色的，当然了；搭配外罩一件及膝长度的大衣。而赫敏觉得自己简直像遇见了一位冬日哥特之神。

斯内普瞪着她，留意到他给格兰芬多扣了分而她根本没反应。她正盯着自己呢，眼睛大大的满是惊奇。他不自然地四下看了看，低声道，“有什么不对吗，格兰杰小姐？”

赫敏轻轻一抖，眨眨眼，咬着嘴唇看着他局促地说，“没有，先生。”她的眼神饥渴地扫过他全身，“完全没有什么不对……”她吐息道。斯内普眨眨眼，被她的反应吓了一跳。赫敏明显是调整了一下，然后说，“很抱歉我迟到了，先生，我们走吗？”

斯内普略一点头，转身朝出口走去。他打开那沉重的大门，为她撑住门边，示意她通过。赫敏从他身边溜过，窃喜于这份短暂的接近。两人沉默地走过泛黄的草坪朝大门走去。太阳已经快要落山了，空气变得有点冷，还有一点儿微风。赫敏紧了紧外套，把手塞进口袋里。她甚至听得见自己呵出的冷气。

几分钟后，斯内普干巴巴的声音引起了她的注意：“我以为你会带一些过夜的行装来，但我没看见。你没有带吗？”

赫敏把缩小了的行李从口袋里翻出来，得意地拿给他看。“缩小咒是基本技能而已，我为什么不用来轻装上阵呢？你肯定也这么做了吧……”

斯内普用一个瞪视打断了她，扬起一条眉毛。赫敏露出假笑，继续跟他无声地往前走。又过了几分钟，赫敏深吸一口气，低语道，“我很期待今晚。你肯定会喜欢这场演出的……”她羞怯地看他一眼，心知他晓得自己没说出口的部分。

斯内普哼了一声道，“怎么？你就不期待我会喜欢见你父母么？”他试图用嘲弄的口吻掩饰自己的焦虑不安，但当赫敏理解地看着他，他知道自己失败了。

他克制地说了下去，“你就不担心他们会不喜欢见到我？”

他们来到大门口，通过大门，斯内普穿过一片空地来到路边，停住脚步转向赫敏。于是她看见了他酸涩的表情。赫敏靠近他，伸手搭住他的手臂，轻轻握住。他低头看进她眼底。月光下，那褐色的眼里喜爱与关切的意味清晰可辨。他别开目光，默然不语。

赫敏四下看了看，最后抬起头看着他，悄声道，“西弗勒斯。”斯内普一下子把头转回来看着她。赫敏嘴角浮上一抹温柔，握住他手臂的手悄悄滑上他的胸口，按在他心上。她迎住他的目光低语，“我不担心他们。他们无疑会对你印象深刻。他们对巫师社会没什么了解，而你是个战争英雄，又是受人尊敬的教授。我只希望他们不会惹恼了你，做出什么让人尴尬的事来。”她低下头去，面带羞怯。当她再次抬起头时，她的头歪向一边，声音因饱含着情感而带着沙哑。“你看上去棒极了，顺便说。我在城堡里就想告诉你了，但我知道不能那么做。你穿麻瓜的衣服真迷人……”她对他眨眨眼。

斯内普的喉咙和胸口都发紧。他不知要如何回应她。他就那么盯着她看了一会儿，或者更多会儿，才清清喉咙说道，“我们得走了。你来在脑子里具体地想象我们要幻影显形的地点，我来把它提取出来。提取出来后，我会给我们施一个幻身咒。你准备好了吗？”

赫敏舔舔嘴唇，出了口气。她整顿了一下，让自己专注于想象自家门阶，说“好了。”

斯内普低声念着“摄神取念”进入了她的思想。赫敏脑内一阵波动，感到了他的存在。她让自己注意集中想象自家的门阶，可当感到他退出的瞬间，她却不由自主地想到他在礼堂入口处的样子：阴暗，深邃，哦天哪，又那样性感，让她的身体不由得瞬间又产生反应。她听见他讶异的喘息，得知他已经看见了她脑补的画面，也体会到自己的反响。他凝视着她，目瞪口呆，她装作无辜地看回去，让他又换了一副揣测的斜视。他抽出魔杖，给两人都施了幻身咒，赫敏看着咒语在他身上闪烁了一下又褪去颜色，整个人消失在视野里。她垂下目光去看自己，只模糊地看到一个轮廓，如同失去视焦。黑暗中，斯内普的声音响了起来。

“你需要握住我的手。我们要一起幻影移形必须要连结在一起。伸出手来握住我的手。”

赫敏伸出手去，碰到他的手。一当他修长的手指包住她的，赫敏便上前一步，从他消失之前的位置和他握住自己的手判断出他现在的所在。然后她冲向他，无视掉他出乎意料的惊呼甩掉他们相握的手，改用双臂环住他的腰，把脸颊贴上了他结实的胸膛。

斯内普僵住了，甚至找不出词来批评她。他知道他们此时是完全隐身的，她甚至也看不到他，他也看不到她。于是他就只能感受着她温热的身体抵着自己，她的双手搂在自己的腰间。他知道赫敏看不见他此时的表情，因此便放心大胆地流露出极乐般的神色。他的神色是那样柔和，那样平静，而一瞬间之后，他便叹了口气，朝格兰杰家幻影移形而去。

他们一落到门阶前，赫敏赶忙跳开去。她四下张望，目光扫视着街道；不情愿地从他怀抱里脱开，手顺着他的胳膊一路向下，直到把他的手指绕进自己的指间。她忙着找到可以解除幻身的地方，错过了斯内普唇间的一声细微的叹息。她退开来，拉着他的手。

“来吧，这边走。我们可以在两座房子之间的阴影里解除幻身，这样就没人能看见我们了。”

斯内普跟上她，让那看不见的手牵着自己。来到阴影后，他解除了咒语，他们便又在闪烁的魔咒中慢慢现身。一当赫敏能够看见他，她便打量着他的脸，希望他没有生自己的气。然而他的脸笼罩在阴影里，她没法看清。斯内普的手轻轻一握，随即放开了，朝她的宅邸一摆头。赫敏叹一口气，点点头，转身带路。

她走到门前，按下门铃。没一会儿，房门一下子打开，一个满面笑容的男人双手拿着条碗巾出现了。

她的父亲，格兰杰先生。

斯内普刻板地站在那里，看着那男人欢叫着“赫敏！”然后给了女儿一个熊抱，把她抱得双脚离地，一转身直接抱进了门厅。

赫敏欢快地大笑，口里叫嚷着，“爸~爸~~~~！”

斯内普仔细打量起这男人，从头到脚。他比斯内普要矮上几英寸，但比他那娇小的女儿还是要高不少；他稍微有些谢顶，但发色很接近赫敏的棕色；体态保持得还不错，只是中段稍有些发福。他把赫敏放下来，看到斯内普，高兴地露出微笑示意他，朝他点头。

“进来，进来！不好意思，我有点儿兴奋过度啦。可有阵子没见我姑娘喽……”赫敏正脱掉自己的外套，挂到旁边的一个小衣柜里。还没等斯内普想好恰切的应答，这男人便打了个响指，朝斯内普伸出手去。“瞧瞧，我的礼貌都哪儿去啦？我能帮您拿着外套吗？斯内普教授，对吧？”他的双手还朝外伸着，等着斯内普。他不动声色地解开外套，正要回答，门厅里的三个人却全都被冲向这边的一个女人打断了。她脚步匆匆，脸上挂着和她女儿一模一样的笑容，冲过来抱住了赫敏。

“赫敏！你回来真是太好了！”

“嗨，妈妈！”赫敏高声叫道，用力地回抱母亲紧紧的拥抱。

斯内普睁大眼睛看着他们，有些感动。他心不在焉地将外套递给格兰杰先生，眼睛盯着格兰杰夫人。她比女儿高了几英寸，有着灰蓝色的眼睛，跟赫敏的一样闪闪发亮；她也和女儿一样娇小，头发却是有点发灰的淡金色，然而赫敏那无法无天的发卷儿却毫无疑问是从她这头遗传而来的；她的头发长度及肩，是飞扬的大波浪。斯内普来回打量这两个大人，无疑赫敏是他们的产物。她真正综合了这两人的特点。

赫敏和她的母亲结束了拥抱，转向格兰杰先生和斯内普。格兰杰先生开口了，“我正要欢迎斯内普教授造访我们的家呢。”他把斯内普的外套挂好，朝他伸出手去。斯内普同他用力一握，正要说话，格兰杰先生却又说了下去。“真高兴见到您，我是杰夫·格兰杰，这是我的妻子。”

格兰杰夫人上前一步，也跟斯内普握了手，说，“欢迎。您能带赫敏回来小住真是太好了，斯内普教授……”

斯内普有些发急，赶紧打断，然后十分优雅地鞠了一躬，“拜托，叫我西弗勒斯就好。”

格兰杰夫人双眉一扬，露出笑容。“西弗勒斯？真是好名字，相当独特。我的名字是狄俄涅，但你可以叫我阿狄。”

斯内普挺直身体，眉头轻皱。“如此简称而唐突这美丽的名字？这可不成。狄俄涅是多么古雅的名字，该得到它应有的敬重。”他的声音顿挫有力，仿佛真在为这名字愤愤不平。

赫敏的母亲歪歪头，审视他，她的手还握在他手里。

这下我可知道赫敏这把戏从哪儿学的了……

格兰杰夫人目光发直，低声道，“的确，一个拥有如您这般独特名字的人，一定非常熟悉古典名。我的家族一向喜爱独特的命名，因此也给了我们的赫敏这样的名字。您可知道我名字的典故？”她盯住他，嘴角略过一丝玩味。

斯内普不由笑了，自谦地道，“的确，夫人，我很了解。狄俄涅意为‘天后’，相传她为宙斯产有一子。她的孩子便是爱之神，阿芙洛狄忒……”他的声音低下去，一下子变得不安，因为她女儿站在一旁，正欢快地朝他眨眼。他匆忙挤出又一个礼节性的笑容，鞠躬并放开她的手。“校长和我都非常感谢您的好客。”他看一眼格兰杰先生，把他也纳入感谢的范围里去。

格兰杰先生和夫人都立刻开始表示不敢当，声称这根本不算什么。赫敏插到他们中间，清清嗓子说道，“呃，妈，爸，晚饭吃什么呀？”格兰杰夫妇被打断，有点意外和沮丧；赫敏朝他们俩笑着，“还有，咱们能离开门厅了吗？”

格兰杰夫人叫嚷着“晚饭！”冲向了厨房，赫敏咯咯笑着看斯内普一脸震惊的模样。

格兰杰先生忙说，“当然，当然，我的礼貌都哪儿去了？真对不起，赫敏，你来带你的教授去客房吧？休息一下，我去帮你妈妈。”他拍拍赫敏的肩膀，指指楼梯，又朝斯内普一笑，转身匆忙跟着妻子走了。

斯内普从茫然之中恍过神来，听见赫敏咯地笑了一声，还冲自己眨眼睛。她淘气一笑，朝楼梯一摆头道，“走吧，客房在楼上。”她快活地爬上楼梯，不时还回头看看斯内普跟上了没有。

他们来到楼梯顶，看着面前的走廊。赫敏走到左侧的一扇门前停下转身，“这间就是客房。”然后又指指右边的那间。“这是我的房间。”她羞怯地看他一眼，弯着眉毛，慢吞吞地低声说，“可别进错了哟……”

斯内普扬起一条眉毛，谴责地看着她，有点惊讶于她大胆的暗示。赫敏又转个身朝客厅走去，示意着另一扇门说，“这里是浴室，里面还有洗衣房。我父母的房间在客厅另一头。”她退回来，为他打开客房房门，请他进去。

斯内普走进去，四下打量。房间看上去很舒适，有张Queen Size的床置于中间。床的两头都有床头柜，其上摆着配套的床头灯。一张写字桌摆在床尾的墙边，墙上开了一扇很大的窗，窗下打了置物架；写字台左边还有衣橱。房间整体色调是大地色的，地毯是偏灰色的米黄，墙纸则是奶黄色；灯罩和窗帘以及床罩的颜色相呼应，都印着绿色和褐色叶子的图案，微微有些晕染的效果。一侧的床头柜上摆着一个定时收音机，上面的数字正慢慢变红。

斯内普慢慢坐上床，从口袋里掏出他缩小的行李袋。他挥了下魔杖把它变回原来的大小。赫敏站在走廊里看着他，忽然间对他正处在自家家里、坐在一张床上的事实心慌意乱。她磕磕绊绊地说，“呃，我去……把我的东西放起来。”说着回到了自己房间。

斯内普漫不经心看她离开，开始一样样把自己的东西搁进写字桌的抽屉里，把行李袋放进衣橱。接着，好奇心占了上风，他无声地穿过走廊想去窥视赫敏的房间，却一下子被他所见到的场景钉在了原地。

赫敏人一半掩在她的衣柜里，正在挂衣服，没注意斯内普正在饱览她的闺房。屋里的地毯是层层渐变的粉色，墙纸是亮白的，边缘修饰着藤蔓与花朵；她有张带顶蓬的、Full Size的床，顶蓬饰有花边，床罩上满是粉色和白色的花；家具则都是白色的，窗帘上也有花边；墙壁被书架占满了，书架又都被书占满——这毫无疑问——还有各种小孩子的玩意儿：有娃娃，照片和工艺品——他注意到好多都是独角兽造型的——还有各种动物；梳妆台的镜子周围摆着赫敏各个年龄的照片，其中一张是她穿着霍格沃茨校服的，对着镜头笑得露出牙齿。他意识到这些并不是魔法照片，它们全都静止不动。

赫敏从衣柜里退出来，一转身看见斯内普站在走廊里，抽了口气。他脸上的神情叫她尴尬，她剧烈地脸红起来。她戒备地、磕磕巴巴地说，“这-这里从我小时候就是这样的了。我最近也不太回来住，所以也没什么时间改动。”

斯内普表情抽搐了一下，努力憋住一声鲁莽的大笑。他使劲挤出一句，“那当然。”

赫敏不服气地扬起下巴，斯内普的目光却不由又回到了她穿着霍格沃茨校袍的那张照片上。他朝照片扬扬下颌，低声说，“现在我知道了……”赫敏也瞥了眼那照片。

“这是我第一年去霍格沃茨的前一天拍的。”

斯内普朝前迈进了些，若有所思地凝视它。用一种低沉的声音，他说，“你从前是那样小的一个姑娘……”他又打量了这个满是花边的房间一圈，最后视线停在赫敏身上，后者正小心地看着他。他沉了沉脸色，“现在也还是很小。”赫敏忿忿地瞪起眼睛。她挺起了腰板，跺着脚朝他走近，双手叉腰。

“我才不！我十八岁了，是合法的成年人！你不准现在才打退堂鼓，西弗勒斯……”

斯内普赶紧跳回走廊，连连让她收声。他使劲听了听格兰杰夫妇的动静，这才满眼痛苦地回望她。他气急败坏地嘶语，“我岁数是你两倍大了！看看你周围，我根本格格不入！你和我根本完全不同……”

赫敏毅然上前，用力关上她的房门，缩短了两人之间的距离。斯内普惊恐地睁大眼睛，赫敏顿时感到一股掌控全局的优越感。她目光灼灼地盯着斯内普，紧紧锁住他几近慌乱的目光。

“我们没你想得那么不同，我跟这里也不是那么契合了。”她失落地看一眼自己的房间，又果决地转头盯着斯内普。“至于我们的年纪……我还要告诉你多少次我已经是大人、因此能够决定自己的感情？”她算计地眯起眼睛，嘴角挂上一抹笑容。“我知道你听见我跟金妮在楼梯上的谈话了，我是认真的。我不想要个男孩，我想要的是个男人。而我要的男人……就是你。”她坦白了心迹。

斯内普被她强烈的目光钉得牢牢的，脉搏加速。先是一波少见的惶恐，而后则是对她的话、她的样子发自内心的响应。他们一动不动地僵持了好一会儿，目光牢牢锁住彼此。随后格兰杰先生的声音忽然从楼下传来，把两人都吓了一跳。

“赫敏！晚饭好啦，带你教授下楼。”

赫敏朝斯内普身后伸出手，打开房门。她依旧看着他，嘴里喊道，“好的，爸爸。我们马上下去。”她朝他撇撇眉毛，轻声说，“我去洗个手。想跟我一块吗，教授？”

斯内普重重吞咽了一下。赫敏从他身旁擦过，朝洗手间走去，留他心虚地退出她的闺房。他听见赫敏洗手的水声，犹豫不决地跟上去。她出来到走廊上，双手交握。“请便吧，教授。”

斯内普无言地看着她走过，自己进到洗手间。他漫不经心地看着这里的海贝风格装潢，仔细洗了手，然后在镜子里瞪着自己郁郁不乐的样子。他重新调整出波澜不惊的面孔，擦干手，整整衣衫，又皱皱鼻子。没有长袍可穿真不好，他没了那层层叠叠的厚重总觉得不安全。

走出洗手间，赫敏正在楼梯口等着他呢。见他出来，她便领头朝餐厅走去。

斯内普一下子闻到整个房子里都充满了令人食欲大振的香气。他闻到了蒜，洋葱，辣椒——胡椒和鲜椒都有，还有藏红花粉——闻到这个他还挺惊讶的，还有某种他闻不出是什么来的咸咸的味道。不过他随即就意识到那是海鲜。

赫敏引他在桌子一头入座，自己坐到了他对面。斯内普看着瓷具，餐盘，酒杯，看着这一切。格兰杰先生匆匆进来，把一碗藏红花米饭配西兰花和花椰菜放在一个三脚托盘里。他又立刻返回厨房，再出来时拿了一盘清炒的虾仁和泛着光的黄油焗扇贝。格兰杰夫人随他而来，拿了一罐冰水，为每个人倒了一杯。格兰杰先生第三次返回厨房，端来了一叠面包和一碗坚果。

赫敏期待地小小叫了一声，在座位上弹了一下。“妈妈！爸爸！你们做的都是我最爱吃的诶！谢谢你们！”她朝他们灿烂地笑着，这对父母也慈爱地看着女儿。

格兰杰先生应道，“那当然啦！干嘛不做你最爱吃的？不庆祝一下我们的姑娘回家了怎么行！”

格兰杰夫人低声表示赞同，又开口问道，“西弗勒斯，你还想来点茶吗？”

斯内普面无表情地看着她，惊讶于她居然叫了他的教名，虽然是他自己允许的。“如果您已经备了茶，我很愿意来一杯。但如果没有，请不必为我而额外费心。”

格兰杰夫人眨眨眼，甜甜地说，“怎么会啦！我这就去烧壶热水。”她兴致勃勃地返回厨房。

赫敏正帮着爸爸把食物盛到盘子里。她看了眼斯内普，朝她妈妈叫道，“那我们还要蜂蜜和柠檬！”

格兰杰夫人的声音从厨房里传来：“当然了，亲爱的，会有的。”

斯内普眨眨眼，坚忍地让自己保持面无表情，赫敏则频频从她父亲背后朝他暗送秋波。他严厉地瞪她一眼，她却一点儿也不害臊地给他瞪回来。斯内普无奈地闭上眼睛，心想他究竟把自己置于何种境地。

格兰杰先生向他发问，他立刻睁开了眼睛。“西弗勒斯，你想吃多少？这些够吗？”他端着一盘冒了尖儿的扇贝和一碗山一样的藏红花米饭。

斯内普忙答道，“够了，够了，太多了。”

格兰杰先生哼了一声摇摇头，又给他加了一勺，嘴里念着，“别客气呀，咱们又不用见外。您这么高的个子，肯定吃得比我们多。”他笑着又添了两片面包，这才把盘子递给斯内普。

斯内普小心地接过堆得满满的盘子。我的妈呀，但愿这东西好吃。不然的话可就太难堪了。

格兰杰夫人重新露面，从她丈夫手中接过自己的那一盘。“谢谢，亲爱的。”大家都盛好食物落座后，格兰杰夫人举起了自己的杯子，朝每个人致意。“我来敬杯酒吧，”大家都举起杯子来应她，“敬霍格沃茨的校长，感谢他派西弗勒斯送赫敏回来小住。也敬西弗勒斯，感谢你一路上这样照顾我们的女儿。”

赫敏举着杯子，眼睛闪亮，低声说着“干杯”饮下她那份致敬。斯内普竭力保持面无表情，还是感到脸上热了起来。

他嘟哝着“干杯”吞下了那杯冰水，整个人为之一振。窘迫地看着自己的盘子，他谨慎地吃了口虾仁。随即他皱起眉头，抬起头看向格兰杰夫人。“狄俄涅，这十分美味。里面放了什么？我能闻到蒜，洋葱和辣椒，但还有一样……”

格兰杰夫人听了他的赞扬，可爱地脸红起来，说道，“哦，是我在美国度假的时候找到的一样小东西啦。它叫做老湾调味料，里面有芥末，红椒，盐，还有辣椒粉。这是南岸地区用来烹饪海鲜的，我好喜欢呢。所以我买了些来带回家，很高兴你也喜欢它。这可是赫敏最喜欢的一道菜哦。”她慈爱地看了女儿一眼，后者正津津有味地大嚼，嘴巴满满的，根本说不出话。

斯内普又吃了一口，也尝了尝米饭。他微微一笑，“我看得出来，这可是真正的美味。”桌子另一端的赫敏点着头。

格兰杰先生把米饭和虾仁盛进一片面包里，也冲斯内普点了点头，说道，“话说，西弗勒斯，很高兴终于跟你见了面，我们早在几年前就听说你了。”他会意地瞥了眼赫敏，后者忽然使劲嚼起口中的食物，试图开口阻止她父亲接下来要说的话。

斯内普若有所思地看了她一眼。“哦？”他说着，礼貌地向她父亲表示兴趣，同时继续他的就餐。

格兰杰先生风趣地笑起来。“哦，没错。不过我必须承认一开始我们听到的可并不满是褒奖。”

格兰杰夫人插进来，说话间带着笑声。“好了亲爱的，别夸大其词了。其实啊，西弗勒斯，我们只有听到很普通的抱怨说你很严肃啦，要求又严格……”

格兰杰先生呛了一口，打断了她。“不过当然，这只是其中比较冠冕的说法……”斯内普颇有兴致地扫一眼赫敏，她正一只手捂着通红的脸，餐叉无力地丢在盘子里。

她可怜巴巴地哀嚎起来，“爸~爸！求你了！”

格兰杰先生愉快地拍拍她的肩膀，又笑起来。“哦，得啦，我就开玩笑的。实际上呢，每次她说到一点像是抱怨的，都会跟着补一句你是有多么多么出色。”斯内普的眉毛快飞到发际线里了。

他困惑地慢声说，“当真？多么意外。”

格兰杰夫人快活地打着手势。“哦，没错。你真该听听哈利和罗恩对你直呼姓名的时候她是怎么教训他俩的。这就是我们的姑娘，正直得不得了。她不肯听人诋毁你一句，而且一直不停地说你有多么出色，还有你在战争时期的贡献是多么无私。”

赫敏真希望现在她椅子下面的地板赶紧裂开一个洞，好让她钻进去从众人视线里消失。她尴尬得坐立不安，却只得仍竭力摆出从容的脸色，迫使自己继续吃饭。

斯内普颇为享受了一番她的不适。这似乎为他扳回一城，让两人又变得势均力敌。他的黑眼睛里压抑着愉悦的光芒。

格兰杰先生清清嗓子又补了一句，“嗯，说起战争啊，她还告诉我们你在最后一战里的作为是多么英勇，保护他们直到最后一刻。她把你当双面间谍的事都告诉我们拉，还说要是没有你，正义的一方或许就赢不了了。”

斯内普心头的愉悦一下子抽干了，嗓子里的食物也似乎卡在了喉咙里。他使劲咽下去，朝桌子另一头的赫敏看去。他下意识地抓住自己的前臂，抓住那块印有黑魔标记疤痕的地方。他沉静下来，答道，“我只做了分内之事。这些都只是我欠邓布利多的。”

赫敏殷切地凝视着他。“你可以这样说，但换了别人没有谁能做到你那样。接受这个吧，教授，你是个英雄。”

格兰杰夫人又抬起头，双眼放光地看着斯内普。她着迷地低吟，“我之前从未遇见过英雄。”她的声调轻柔又充满玩味，斯内普眨眨眼，吓了一跳，茫然地看着格兰杰夫人。他完全不知道要怎样应对她这种评价，窘迫地四下看看，脸上慢慢热了起来。

赫敏一面享受着斯内普的尴尬，一面又为她母亲似乎在跟他调情而纠结。他朝自己看过来的目光像是被困在角落的小兽，于是赫敏决意出手援救，将话头转向父亲。

“呃，爸，你还记得我上次寄给你的信吗？”格兰杰先生看看她，斯内普则无声地长出了口气。话题终于换了。格兰杰夫人看着丈夫和女儿，等着下文。“你有找到一张剧院的照片让我们能过去吗？”

格兰杰先生忙咽下食物，点头道，“找到了。我在电脑里保存了书签。”

斯内普皱起眉头，没能理解这个术语。格兰杰夫人拍了拍斯内普的手臂，神神秘秘地靠过来说，“巫师界可不用电脑呢，是不是？”她甚至没去等他回答，“我说，听赫敏谈到你我之间的世界有多不同，真是好令人着迷哦。我一直以为这一切都是幻想……却发现原来都是真的！”她梦一般地叹息。“我们没遇见过多少成年的男女巫师，除了韦斯莱一家。我得说，能遇见你，如梦似幻。”她忽然一顿，笑出声来，“哦，魔幻！多么恰切啊！”她笑得银铃一般，再次拍了拍斯内普的手臂。

斯内普挤出一丝微弱的笑容。“的确。”

格兰杰先生瞥了斯内普一眼，故作严肃。“嘿……你不是被我老婆迷住了吧，嗯？”

斯内普又白了脸，眼睛瞪得老圆。他端正地坐好，严正地反驳道，“当然不是！先生，我绝不会——”

格兰杰先生的脸色一缓，露出一丝笑容，哼哼着拍拍斯内普的肩膀打断了他。“哦，我逗你啦。你知道的，开个玩笑……不是说过了嘛，又不是外人。别喊我‘先生’啦，叫我杰夫就好。”

斯内普快速眨眼，生硬地说，“那自然……杰夫。”他僵直的身体塌下去了一点儿，茫然地盯着盘子。

赫敏正使劲憋住一阵大笑，厨房里忽然响起一阵哨声，把大家都吸引住了。她赶紧抓住机会站起来，说，“是水开了，我去拿。”

但她妈妈站了起来，用力压住赫敏的肩膀，说，“不，不用你了，坐下好好吃饭。”她把赫敏推回到椅子上，然后靠近她，故意假装压低声音说，“再说了，你把你可怜的教授丢给我们这两个麻瓜多不好呀，他肯定以为我们都在说疯话呢……”她笑着朝赫敏和丈夫眨眨眼，转头见斯内普一脸惊吓过度后的挫败，再次笑出声来，朝斯内普一挥手。“哦，西弗勒斯，我只是在开玩笑啦！”说完，她转身去厨房做茶去了。

这下子，即使是赫敏也觉得她父母有点儿过分了。她同情地看了斯内普一眼，知道他已经精疲力尽；又沉默地吃了一点儿东西，斯内普也又象征性地吃了一些；她谨慎地看看父亲，不知道他下一句又要说出什么来。

格兰杰夫人端着茶走出来，还带着一碟柠檬和一罐蜂蜜。斯内普的脸抽搐了一下，但他看见了赫敏微笑的目光，于是放松下来。

“大家都来一杯吧？”格兰杰夫人朝他们微笑，格兰杰先生和赫敏点点头。

斯内普优雅颔首，低声说，“有劳。”

格兰杰夫人朝他扑闪眼睛，轻快地说，“你们巫师真是彬彬有礼呢，他们是不是在学校教这个呀？”

赫敏翻了个白眼打断了她，“妈！”

沏好了茶，大家都开始按着自己的口味泡茶起来。一阵沉默后，格兰杰先生似乎冒出了个新念头。他带着一脸鬼祟转向赫敏，用一种假天真的口吻问道，“说起来，赫敏啊，你是不是在学校交了小男朋友没告诉我们呀？”

赫敏差点一口茶喷出来。她慌乱地看一眼父母，这俩人都微微笑地看着她呢。她的目光落到斯内普身上，红起了脸。斯内普也僵住了，不知她会如何作答，只能朝她投去警示的一瞥。

赫敏低下头，使劲地想着该怎么回答。格兰杰夫人伸过手来挑起她的下巴，“怎么还脸红得像个小姑娘似的，来来来，那人是谁啊？”

赫敏不由得飞快地扫了斯内普一眼，后者正面无表情地僵坐着。她小声答道，“还没人呢。”

格兰杰先生呵呵一声，说，“当我们瞎啊。你这显然是有心上人了啊，不然干嘛脸红成那样。是不是我们认识的人呀？”

赫敏脑袋一仰，几乎是央求地道，“爸！求你了，别说了成吗……”她又看了斯内普一眼，抱住了头。

格兰杰先生看看斯内普，说，“哦，有什么呀，你家教授这么多年见过的小情侣不要太多哦。不就一个小问题嘛，我们就是很关心你的生活……”

斯内普赶紧抓住话头，用刻板的口吻插言道，“我想我是理解格兰杰小姐憎恶于拓展其……社交生活的原因的。”

所有的目光一齐朝他汇聚。赫敏迷惑地看着他，格兰杰夫人则扬起眉毛，颇为期待地说，“哦？”

斯内普不以为然地皱皱眉头，说，“是这样，我碰巧遇见格兰杰小姐与她的……相好……在进行某些不很学术的活动，还不得不给出了一个禁闭。”

她的父母面带忧色，赫敏则不可置信地瞪着斯内普。她脸上热得快要烧起来，一面瞪着他，一面咬牙切齿地解释道，“那次彩排后我跟哈利在走廊里接吻，被斯内普教授抓住了。我违反了校规所以被关了禁闭。”

格兰杰夫人重复道，“哈利？你们俩什么时候开始约会的？”

赫敏咬着牙，又恼怒又愧疚地回想起来。她低声答道，“我们是在卡司名单公布的那天开始的，但没处多长时间，只有几天而已。”

格兰杰先生盯着自己的女儿，有点不知所措。“但你和哈利是这么多年的朋友了啊，怎么回事？他这小伙子多棒啊。”

赫敏扫了斯内普一眼，他能听见她父亲的这番评价后没露出平时那副尖酸的尊荣真是不易。赫敏挑衅地扬起下颌，坚决地道，“他是很棒的，我们也依旧是朋友。但我很快就发现我们不应该越过朋友这条线了，我对他并不是那种喜欢。”她拿眼光刺了斯内普一下，“所以说，我是说真的，没有。我并没有什么小男朋友。”

父母交换了一个担忧的目光。最后，他们败下阵来，陷入一阵不自然的沉默。斯内普吃光了盘里的食物，靠向椅背，感觉吃得很饱。他喝完了茶，壮着胆子说道，“晚餐非常美妙，狄俄涅，不胜感激。”

格兰杰夫人红着脸笑道，“哦，别这样说，很高兴您能喜欢。您还要来点甜品吗？”

斯内普皱皱眉头，摇了摇手。“不了，多谢。水果已经够多，我一口都吃不下了。”他回以礼貌的笑容。

“那好吧，要不等你跟赫敏看剧回来可以把甜点当夜宵吃。我把它放冰箱里啦，亲爱的。”她冲赫敏点点头。

“谢了，妈妈。说起来，我们得准备出发去剧院了。”

“是啊，是啊，当然了。”格兰杰夫人站起来开始收盘子。斯内普立刻也起身。

“让我帮您吧？”

格兰杰夫人一把将他伸过来的手拍了回去，笑道，“这怎么行！你是我们的客人呀！不管怎么说，赫敏是对的。你们得准备出发去剧院啦。杰夫，你去把照片拿过来吧，我来收拾桌子。”

“当然好，吾爱。”格兰杰先生起身看看赫敏，格兰杰夫人走了。“所以，你们是只需要看着照片就行吗？”

赫敏看了斯内普一眼，说，“实际上，爸爸，是斯内普教授要带着我幻影移形去那，所以只要他看到照片就行了。先生，您去跟我爸爸看照片吧，我去准备一下。如果您需要什么，来我房间敲门就行。”

斯内普严肃地点点头。其实他不是很乐意不带着赫敏就去跟她父亲看什么电脑上的玩意，但他还是做出礼貌的表情来，看向她父亲，等着带路。

赫敏说着“谢了，爸爸”，拿着几个盘子朝厨房走去，回头看着斯内普跟她父亲走向书房。

妈妈正把没吃完的食物放到冰箱里，把盘子里的残羹倒进垃圾箱。看到赫敏进去，她微微一笑，道，“谢谢，亲爱的。你爸爸和教授呢？”

“他们在书房给斯内普看照片呢。”

“哦，很好。我说，亲爱的，你的教授可真不错。我可不敢相信他有你和那些男孩们说得那么坏。”

赫敏笑着哼了一声。“他根本一点也不坏，但在学校里可尖刻多了。这你可得信我……”

格兰杰夫人假笑道，“好吧，可我喜欢他。好可惜我们没见过你的其他教授呢，或许等我们复活节去看你们演出的时候该见见。”

“或许吧……”赫敏想了一会儿，说，“妈，去剧院是不是要穿得讲究点啊？”

格兰杰夫人看了赫敏一眼，说，“嗯，是啊，我想你可以这么说。怎么了？”

赫敏作出苦相，“可是我没什么讲究的衣服，就带了衬衫裙子和一双舞鞋。你觉得这些可以吗？”她不安地看着妈妈。

格兰杰把洗碗巾一扔，抓起赫敏的手，脸色发亮。“哦！我正好有你穿的！跟我来，我保证你穿着好看极了。”她轻快地笑着，拽着赫敏上了楼。

“这是我几年前为一次牙医协会的正式晚宴买的，穿去剧院正合适不过。你看起来也长大不少，能撑起这件衣服了。”她们穿过走廊到了赫敏父母的卧室，格兰杰夫人让赫敏坐到床上，转身消失在了衣柜里。只听从里面传出模糊的声音说道，“我还有条可以搭配的披肩呢，显得正式一点。”她从衣柜里跳出来，手里举着那条裙子，满脸笑容。“看，你觉得怎么样？”

赫敏一看见它，脸就亮了。“妈，这太完美了！你真的觉得我可以穿吗？”

格兰杰夫人不耐烦地看了她一眼，“亲爱的，这屋里谁才是个法力高强的女巫啊？”

赫敏闹了个大红脸，“啊……对哦。”她站起来朝母亲走去，“那，我来试试看？”

“当然啊，亲爱的！去洗手间换上给我看看。”

赫敏接过裙子，进到父母的洗手间里换衣服。这条裙子已经特别适合她了，不过她还是拿出魔杖调整了一番直到完美。她冲镜子里的自己一笑，跑出洗手间，转着圈秀给妈妈看。格兰杰夫人坐在床上，拍着巴掌欢叫起来。

“你看起来简直光彩照人！你说你有双舞鞋是吗？”

赫敏点点头，挥了挥魔杖。“舞鞋飞来。”那双黑色的舞鞋飞进了屋子，到了赫敏手中。她妈妈抽着气看她。

“我的天，这也太方便了！”

赫敏穿上舞鞋，妈妈挑剔地看了看，眉头就皱起来了。“呣，这可不是很配……要是跟能再高一点，鞋面再光亮一点……”赫敏低头看着自己的脚，咬着嘴唇思考。想了一会儿，她拿出魔杖指着鞋子，把它们变成了一双高跟光面版的舞鞋。她挥着魔杖让鞋跟拉长后回头去看妈妈，后者脸上露出了满意的表情。

“这样如何？”

妈妈阴谋得逞般地笑起来，点着头道，“完美无缺！”她忽然眯起眼睛看赫敏，“你有带长筒袜过来的，对吧？这种正式的裙子不穿长筒袜可不体面。”

赫敏点头，“在我房间里呢，我这就去穿上。”她再次转身看看镜子，咧嘴一笑。可接着却皱起眉头，转向妈妈请求道，“妈，求你帮我弄弄头发吧！我不能穿得这么好还像平常一样顶着一头乱毛……”

妈妈示意她来梳妆台前坐下，来到她身后。“别担心亲爱的，我会把你打理好的。我弄这个可在行了。”

她开始把赫敏的头发梳通，灵巧地把它们慢慢梳顺。经过了大约15分钟的不懈努力，用了好多的发针和其他固定发型的东西之后，她完成了工作。后退几步，看看镜子里的作品，她笑了。

“好啦，这才像话嘛。”

赫敏惊奇地注视着镜子里的自己。见鬼诶。她敬畏地看着妈妈，她妈妈不知用了什么手段把她的头发盘得那样优雅，在她脑后盘成一个发髻，发尾则编成一串发卷——而不是一撮卷毛！——在脑后绕成一圈花冠。她甚至在额前分出了几绺发卷来修饰脸型。赫敏抓过一面镜子举在脑后，从后面看到的景象使她发出虔诚的赞叹。她满眼感激地看着妈妈，笑着说，“妈，你简直是我的救命恩人，太谢谢你啦！真可惜不能把你带去学校天天帮我理这堆乱麻。”

格兰杰夫人笑了。“我只是比你多了几十年的练习而已，亲爱的。你早晚也能习惯的。再说了，帮别人弄头发比给自己弄容易多了。”赫敏咧嘴一笑，赞同地点点头。她站起身，在全身镜面前打量自己，妈妈在她身后，若有所思。“对了，你真得在脖子上戴点什么才行，没有颈饰总显得空落落的。让我找找……”她朝首饰盒走去，翻找起来。掂量地看了赫敏几次后，她拿过一条项链。这是一条黑天鹅绒丝带，中间坠着一颗黑色浮雕宝石。她来到赫敏身后，将它绕在赫敏纤细的颈上。“好了，这样就好多啦。头发扎起来加上这种样式的领口的话，一条项链比长链要更搭一些。”

赫敏对着自己的镜像微笑，感觉就像是灰姑娘一样。她一激动，忽然转过身来给了妈妈一个紧紧的拥抱。“妈妈你最好了！”妈妈笑着回抱了她。

“小事一桩。你回来我就很高兴啦，自从你去上学我就没什么机会帮你做这种事呢。”她放开怀抱，慈爱地看着女儿。“好了，快去穿戴齐全，我去给你拿披肩。你最好也去看看你的教授，我们把他扔给杰夫可好一会儿了。”

赫敏点点头，匆匆回去自己的房间。她快速拿出长袜，把裙子撩起来好把吊袜带系好。放下裙子，裙摆滑过她的丝袜，贴着吊袜带摩擦，让她不由微笑起来。看一眼镜子，她确保了吊袜带不会从裙下鼓起一块出来，很是满意。在梳妆台前坐下，稍微化了点淡妆，在耳后和胸前擦了些香氛。这时候有人敲门了，她以为是妈妈拿了披肩过来，于是喊道，“来啦！”

她听见一声惊吓的抽气，见斯内普站在她门前，两眼盯着她，木木呆呆的。她赶忙刹住脚步，朝他走去，有点儿狼狈。她红着脸问道，“都还好吧？有什么不对吗？”

斯内普被眼前的景象钉在原地。赫敏一袭黑色天鹅绒落肩长裙，抹胸设计的上身是如此地贴合曲线，如同束身胸衣般衬出她饱满的上围与纤细的腰肢；下摆则垂感十足，前端垂至膝盖，后面斜裁至膝下，并在右侧开缝，露出腿部；她的长筒袜有丝雾般质感，又折射出丝绸的光泽，曼妙的双腿下踩着一双高跟鞋；纤长的脖颈处扣着一条天鹅绒项链。长长的、活泼的发卷从两鬓垂下，贴住双颊，额前与耳后则散落着惹人怜爱的碎发。他被突如其来的、想要在她光裸的双肩与锁骨上烙上热吻的冲动抓住，却只钉在原地。

他使劲咽了一下，声音变尖，“没有……”他用压抑着热度的眼光将她打量一遍，挤出一丝笑容，补充道，“完全没有什么不对。”他锁住她的目光，她意识到这正是自己曾夸赞过他的原话，一颗心为他眼中灼烧的渴欲而怦怦跳了起来。

她勉力找回镇静，追问道，“您需要什么？”

斯内普冒出了好几样念头，烧得他眼底发红，然而这些念头没一个是能让他说得出口的。赫敏见他这副模样，也泛起一阵悸动，朝两股之间汇去。斯内普迈入她的闺房，轻轻关住房门靠在门后。他目不转睛地注视着她，口中低喃道，“你真漂亮。”

赫敏被夺走了呼吸，低下头来，脸上愈发地红了。她羞涩地抬起睫毛对他翣翣眼，小声说，“谢谢。”

斯内普又用强烈的目光将她抚过一遍，这才摇摇头，闭上眼睛深深叹一口气。再次睁开眼时，赫敏便感到了他重拾的克制。他用公事公办的口吻说道，“我是来问你我该如何着装。我知道这一身肯定不合适，但我不知道该怎么穿。”他微微笑了下又说，“不过我看见你，就有概念了。”顿了顿，他又打量她一次，“还有，你父亲给我看了剧院，在那个——那个叫什么来着？”

“电脑。”赫敏小声提示。

“对，电脑。我可以幻影移形了，流程跟我们来这里的时候一样。”他又顿了顿，问道，“你有疑问吗？”

赫敏眨眨眼，抬起头睁大眼睛地看他。“呃……你打算穿什么？”

斯内普挺了挺，严肃地看她一眼，但目光里却闪着愉悦的光芒。“我会用点变形术弄出合适的衣服。我们得赶快走了，我这就去调整衣服。”他挂上一抹恶作剧的笑容，微微鞠躬，走出她的房间回到自己屋里。赫敏听见一声关门的声响。

斯内普靠上房门，呼一口气。他看了看那件上楼时扔在床上的风衣，果断地朝它走过去，拿出魔杖将它变形。接着他从衣柜门上的镜子中打量自己，又调整了裤子与上衣。裤子依然是黑色的，但布料变成了与大衣相匹配的一种，且在外拼接处饰有丝绸的条纹。衬衫是雪白的，直领，珍珠纽扣。他穿上风衣，现在它变成了及膝长度、适合观剧的一种，扣起来后的立领正围到衬衫的第一颗纽扣，衣料服帖地裹住躯干。他转身退出房间时，大衣的下摆飘动旋转起来，让他想起了教师袍。他笑了笑，感觉更加自如了。

他带着这一抹微笑再次敲响了赫敏的房门，推开走进去后又关上。

赫敏在敲门声响起时匆匆起身，待他进入房间时，她向后抓住了椅背，膝盖发软。这一次换她目瞪口呆地盯着他看了，斯内普深邃的黑眸闪着愉悦的光，优雅地朝她颔首，低语道，“可否还满意？”

赫敏猛地闭上嘴巴，头晕目眩地点着头。斯内普站得更近，俯视着她。她真的好美好美，看上去真正像个成熟的女人……

他进一步缩短他们之间的距离，她咬起了下唇，皮肤随着两人距离的缩短而愈发刺痛。他对她的影响简直肉眼可见：一抹红晕从她胸口蔓起，沿着脖子一路攀升至脸颊；她眼底回转的欲望也随之浓烈起来。他作出一派谦卑的神色，低喃道，“我想请你帮我一个忙。”

赫敏眨眨眼，吞咽了一下，抽吸道，“什么忙？”

斯内普努力掩藏住眼底那一抹恶作剧的神采，答道，“我觉得把头发向后梳会更加得体，你能帮我吗？”

赫敏屏住了呼吸，忍住一抹期待的笑容。“当然了，请坐吧。”她朝梳妆台前的座椅示意，自己则走到椅子背后。斯内普动作流畅地坐上去，潇洒地将大衣铺开。他笔直地坐着，从镜子里看着赫敏。

赫敏拿过梳子，开始梳理他长长的黑发。他顿时舒服地闭起了眼。赫敏宠溺一笑，慢慢地将梳子梳过他的头皮，另一手跟着抚过，将头发抚平。沉默了几分钟后，她拿过一根皮筋，将头发在脑后根部束住，指尖轻轻拂过那里柔软的皮肤。斯内普颤抖了，他睁开眼睛，凝视着她的目光里积聚着热度。赫敏抬眼看着镜子里的斯内普，注意到一些头发不够长，无法被牢固地扎起来。她咬着嘴唇想了想，绕到他身前来靠着梳妆台。斯内普有点疑惑地眨眼看她。

“怎么了？”他不知所措地问。

她歪歪脑袋，眯起眼睛，若有所思地低声说，“我没有发胶了，但我现在也不确定是不是需要发胶……”

斯内普抬起头，眉头皱着。她伸出手，轻轻拂过他的发际，他再次抖了一下，皱着眉追问道，“怎么了？”

赫敏只答道，“晃晃脑袋……不要太用力。”

斯内普扬起一条眉毛。“你说什么？”

赫敏不耐烦地撅起嘴巴，“晃晃脑袋。你知道，就像是在说‘不’一样，别太用力就行。”

斯内普两条眉毛都扬起来了，显然是觉得她脑子有病，但还是照做了。他一摇头，就觉得头发再次散落下来。他皱起眉头，可赫敏笑了，竟十分满意。“好了！就是这样！”她伸手拨一拨那些碎发，把它们拨到额前来，又抓过梳子梳了几把，使向后扎拢的和向前散落的头发更加界线分明。她露出大大的笑容，显然对自己满意极了，靠回到梳妆台上说道，“完美。”

斯内普不相信地斜了她一眼，起身想绕过她自己看看镜子。可赫敏灵巧地挪开了，绕回到他身后倚着椅背，朝镜子里的他微笑。此时斯内普的形象很是有趣，是一种他平日里的样子与魅影风格大背头的结合。他扫一眼赫敏，发现她眼中闪着渴望的光。这就够了。只要是她喜欢，他就会不管不顾地顶着这个发型出去！他利落地站起来，转过身，低头凝视进赫敏的眼里，额前的碎发痒痒地扫过脸颊。他看一眼时间，他们得快点走了，于是颇有骑士风范地鞠了一躬，献上臂弯。

“可否许我伴您前去观剧，夫人？”

赫敏微微一笑，仰头注视着他。“我十分乐意如此，先生。”她滑入他的手臂，两人朝楼下走去。走到楼梯口时，赫敏将手从他臂弯里抽出来，他也不再与她并排。赫敏领头向前走去，准备迎接父母的惊叹与赞扬。

“哦，赫敏！你真是光彩照人！这是我跟你说的那条披肩。”格兰杰夫人上前来，为她披上一条仿皮毛短外披。

“我说，你看上去可真是长大了！我的小姑娘哪里去啦？”格兰杰先生朝赫敏笑着，上前拉住她的手转个圈，玩笑地捏捏她的手。赫敏笑起来。

“哦，爸爸，我就在这里嘛，只是长大了而已。”她朝父母笑着，沐浴在两人的慈爱中。

斯内普悄悄潜入房间，跟赫敏保持着几步的距离。格兰杰夫人余光捕捉到了他的动作，朝他转身过来。她一见他，立刻瞪大了双眼；赫敏也被转移了注意，见她母亲这副昏头的样子，忍回一声笑。格兰杰先生也随之看过来，对他妻子的表情露出笑容。

斯内普在众目睽睽之下存在感爆棚，却保持着不动声色的面孔。他礼貌地清清喉咙，说道，“我们得很快离开了。您二位准备好了演出票吗？”

格兰杰先生做个手势点点头，转身去了厨房。格兰杰夫人转头看看赫敏，好像刚刚找回理智。她挥舞起双手，宣布道，“拍照！我要拍照！”说着就冲到一间房间里开始翻箱倒柜地找相机。

赫敏翻起眼睛几乎是哀鸣地：“妈~~~~妈！别这样！”

斯内普在她们俩之间来回看看，不知道这是怎么回事。格兰杰先生出来了，拿着两张票。他见赫敏一脸生无可恋，自己的妻子又在翻箱倒柜，于是问道，“你在找什么呢，亲爱的？”

“相机啊，我要拍照！”不到一秒钟，她便出来了，胜利地擎着相机。“找到啦！现在，赫敏，你去壁炉前站好了。”她朝赫敏挥挥手，赶她去壁炉。赫敏一手捂住脸，摇着头。斯内普终于明白过来她妈妈要干什么了，努力憋着不要让自己笑出来。不过看赫敏朝自己射过来的尖锐眼光，他估计憋得不太成功。

赫敏拖着脚步走向壁炉，戳在那里，哼哼唧唧地瞪着妈妈。

“笑一个嘛，亲爱的！”赫敏挤出一个皮笑肉不笑的表情，妈妈接连按下快门。接着格兰杰夫人转向了斯内普，说，“西弗勒斯，你也来拍一张，你们俩都太好看了……”

斯内普僵住了，好笑的表情变得又可怜又惶恐。赫敏挤出来的笑容则变成了真正得意的笑，她向他投来的目光清楚地在说，“哈！笑我？让你笑！”格兰杰先生看着斯内普也笑了。

“哦，来吧，西弗勒斯。只是张照片嘛。我知道巫师的照片不一样，但这个也没有害的。”他示意他去壁炉那边，咧嘴一笑。

斯内普咬咬牙，瞪着赫敏，后者正朝他直乐。他僵硬地站到她身旁，冷峻地看着格兰杰夫人和相机。

“笑一个哟！”格兰杰夫人轻快地说。

斯内普扬起一条眉毛，俯视着她。“夫人，西弗勒斯·斯内普照相可从来不笑。”

赫敏见母亲笑容褪去，赶快插进来说道，“真的，妈，让斯内普教授留下会笑的证据可不好，那样他在霍格沃茨的名声就全毁了……”

斯内普严厉地瞪着她，可她只假笑回来。格兰杰夫人重新微笑起来，了然地道，“哦，我懂了。好吧，既然这样……赫敏，你笑，西弗勒斯你就只负责装高冷好了。”

斯内普于是盛气凌人地看着她。“完美！”她照了几张后喊道。

赫敏咯咯直笑，退开几步说，“妈，我们真得走了，已经过七点了。”

“哦，真是的！那走吧。记住啊，冰箱里有甜点，还有别忘了明天早起要设闹钟。我七点起来给你们做早饭，你们吃了再走。”

赫敏拥抱了妈妈说道，“谢了，妈。那你们还等我们回来吗？”又去拥抱爸爸。

“哦，不了。那太晚了，我们就睡了。你们就自己享受夜晚吧！”格兰杰夫人笑着看赫敏回到斯内普身旁。

“那我们回来的时候尽量轻点，免得打扰你们。”赫敏懂事地看着父母。

“别担心，亲爱的。小心点，玩开心哦！”格兰杰先生拍拍赫敏的肩膀，又回到妻子身旁。

斯内普轻轻抓住赫敏的小臂，低声说，“你准备好了么？”赫敏点点头，斯内普再次给两人施了幻身咒，接着幻影移形去剧院。在他们隐形的时候，赫敏看到她父母如出一辙的惊叹表情，忍住了没有咯咯地笑。父母看不见后，她便抓住了斯内普的手，与他十指交缠。他也紧紧地握住她的手，两人一起消失了。


	21. 观剧与甜品

斯内普跟赫敏两人幻影显形到剧院的时候，正巧落在了一群挤在大门口的人中间。幸好斯内普反应快，不然他们就要在隐形状态下撞到什么人，然后引发骚乱了。斯内普右手擎着魔杖，左手与赫敏的右手十指相扣。两人抵达后斯内普立刻注意到一对夫妇将要撞到他们，于是急忙退后，把赫敏往身边一拉。赫敏被他匆忙拽得摇晃起来，穿着高跟鞋更加站立不稳，朝斯内普倒去；斯内普则及时地搂住了她。这便让两人的姿势变成了：赫敏紧紧地压在斯内普的胸口上，而斯内普两手搂着她，手掌贴住她的胸口和小腹。不知怎的，两人都定住了。

赫敏刚一站稳脚，便将手覆上斯内普的手。他强有力的手掌差一点就要碰到她的乳房，为她的身体带来一阵轻颤。斯内普立刻想要退开去，但赫敏用力按住了他，仰过头去轻声说，“到那边去。我们去那边的阴影处解除幻身。准备好了吗？”

斯内普点点头，又想到她现在还看不见自己，就低声说了同意，再一次试图抽回手。赫敏这一次任他从自己手中抽走，叹了口气，推开他朝阴影处走去。到了那儿，她转过身来，摸索着他的手臂覆上他的胸膛，又将手指滑入他颈间。斯内普被她突如其来的触碰弄得一僵，想要退开却发现自己被压到了墙上。他懊恼着自己看不见她，没法知道她要做什么，可另一部分的他却因她的幻身而感官高度敏感，使得他全身都为这份禁忌的隐匿与诱惑而高亢起来。

赫敏觉出他的别扭，却不肯放开，而是颇为享受这一大胆的冲动。她一手伸到他脑后，另一手顺着他的下颌用指尖描摹到嘴唇。他愈发地抿紧并且轻颤。赫敏低声笑着，不顾斯内普的抗拒将他拉低，毫不客气地亲在了他的唇上，并用自己的身躯抵向他。

斯内普魂飞天外。他正被一个看不见的女人强吻，而且也没有人能看见他有多享受！一声低沉的呻吟从他喉咙里逼出，他放弃了抵抗开始回吻她。赫敏发出一声愉悦的轻叹让他身下一紧。他们热烈地亲了一会儿，斯内普迫使自己找回理智，坚决地退开了。

他喘息着说，“赫敏，我们得停下，已经该入场了。而且我们必须要控制一下！不能让任何有关我们俩的记忆显现在冥想盆里！现在，我要解除幻身咒了，你准备好了吗？”

赫敏发出一声不甘心的哼声，长长叹一口气，也冷静下来，把指尖从斯内普唇边拿开了。最后她说道，“好吧，我准备好了。”而在心里她其实正尖叫着，我已经为所有的一切都准备好了！只等你来采撷！她双手从他胸口滑落，轻捻他的指尖。他再次施出咒语，让两人在阴影的笼罩下慢慢显形。

解除幻身后，斯内普便抓着她的手快速走向剧院。赫敏也乖乖地跟在他身旁，大步朝门口走去。两人来到门口，将票递给领位员，在他的带领下来到座位。斯内普谨慎地看了那领位员一眼，开始扫视剧院的装潢与面积。他们的位置十分优渥，斯内普想着，回头要再次感谢格兰杰夫妇。他为赫敏引路，并且帮助她脱掉外套，强忍着不让自己的手覆上她光洁的皮肤与优雅的脊背。赫敏从他手中接过外套，把它搭在座位的椅背上。

一名领位员向他们推荐曲目单，斯内普拿了一份。他回身落座，却正瞧见赫敏那开叉的裙侧露出了大腿。他无力地坐下去，完全无法从那腿上移开目光。赫敏也坐下了，还将一条腿架在另一条上，使得那道开叉顺着右腿分得更开，烟雾质感的长袜与吊袜带的连接处若隐若现，甚至露出了一小片琼脂般玉润的肌肤。

赫敏正仔细翻着曲目单，完全没注意自己无心之中给斯内普造成了什么样的影响。过了一会儿，她转头跟斯内普说起曲目单上的内容，这才见到他的表情。他看上去有点茫然，黑色的眼里闪着热意，甚至有星点的红晕开始漫上双颊。赫敏扬起双眉，嘴巴吃惊地张成了“O”型。她顺着他的目光看去，这才发现自己走光了多少。她懊恼地抽了口气，赶紧放下腿把裙子抹平。本来她是尴尬得脸都红了，但再次看了看斯内普后，这份尴尬却变成了某种玩味的愉悦。只见他使劲地甩了甩头，两眼四处乱看却唯独不来看她；用力地清嗓子，不自在地在椅子里挪动；他自己的那份曲目单技巧性地遮在大腿上。

赫敏暗自一笑。剧场里很快坐满了，两人身旁也都有人落座。她决定发发好心，饶过这可怜的男人，重新研究起她的曲目单，直到他重拾镇定。

斯内普在心里严厉地谴责起自己对赫敏的本能反应。天哪，老兄！控制一下！你上次这么失控还是在……从来都没有过！你是带着任务来的，专心完成它。忽略其他的诱惑吧，你不是一直都擅长于集中精神吗！当然了，以前你也从来没遇到过这种诱惑。活见鬼啊……我要丢饭碗了……斯内普捂住了脸，闭上眼睛，忍住一声呻吟。他看了赫敏一眼，闷声说道，“一旦演出开始，就把舞台上的所有一切都看在眼里，哪怕是细枝末节。邓布利多需要看到整个布景。还有，每次布景发生变化都要再看一遍，清楚了吗？”

赫敏严肃地看看斯内普，庄重地点点头。斯内普的声音更低了，又说，“记住，我们所见的他都能见到。所以千万拜托，如果你还珍视自己的学业并且希望我能保住工作的话，千万不要露了马脚！”他意味深长地看了她一眼，赫敏睁大了眼睛，再次点头保证。灯光转暗，剧场里的喧哗声慢慢变成了窃窃的私语。斯内普重新坐好，坚决地将自己的注意力集中到舞台上。赫敏最后看了他一眼，也做好了观演准备。

灯灭了，演出开始。其实开头那一段要专注于演出还挺容易的，毕竟序曲是那样声势壮大，而他们又坐得离舞台这么近。斯内普目不转睛，到了要下意识地提醒自己眨眼的地步。这是他头一次有这种体验，汹涌的乐声和情感的洪流将他裹挟，他的胸中充斥着简直将要爆裂开的愉悦。赫敏假装靠过去评论某套服装，借机打量了他一眼。只见斯内普如痴如迷，对她只略加回应，几乎完全沉浸于演出之中。

见他如此享受观演，赫敏十分满足地靠回座位。她带着一个大大的笑容继续环顾四周，尽量不让自己无声跟唱。终于到了镜子前的那一幕，斯内普身体前倾，使劲盯着舞台。初听见魅影的声音响起，斯内普吓了一跳，猛地坐直，表情极其专注。他频繁的反应让赫敏忍不住瞥了他一眼，心想着要是他真能“用目光将人烧成灰烬（burn with the heat of his eyes）”的话，照他这种注目法，整个舞台都会被他烧着的。

演出进行到“夜之乐章（Music of the Night）”时，斯内普完全忘我，甚至连赫敏也忽略掉了。这场表演是如此地吸引着他，他想象着自己是那个角色，记录着那魅影演员的每一个动作和姿势，身体几乎要跟着他动起来。歌声结束，他缓缓沉入座椅，目光却没从魅影身上移开。场景转换，克里斯汀扯下了魅影的面具，斯内普抓住了座椅扶手，用力到指关节发白。他紧紧皱着眉头，完全入境地跟着粗喘。赫敏被他如此强烈的反应吓了一跳，谨慎地看了他一眼，然后又飞快地重新专注于演出。他终于放松了下来，心事重重地看着演出进行到“字条（Note）”和“歌剧红伶（Prima Donna）”。

“哑仆（Il Muto）”开始了，他优雅地将下颌支在两根修长的手指上，泛泛地看着场景。当魅影的声音回荡在整个剧院，他迅速地四下环顾，一抹微笑出现在唇边。情节继续，魅影发出一连串大笑，斯内普的假笑也愈发浓烈，开始扫视那摇摇欲坠的大吊灯。然而，当卡洛塔离开舞台，芭蕾表演开始，他的笑容便褪去，带着愈发严肃的神情注视着舞台的阴影处。被绞死的布凯的尸体从高处吊了下来，赫敏再次扫了斯内普一眼，他的表情封闭而阴沉。

克里斯汀和拉乌尔逃到了屋顶，唱起了“正是我所求（All I Ask of You）”。赫敏坚决不让自己再往斯内普那边看了，但还是偷偷地伸过手去挨上了他的手臂。

斯内普看着克里斯汀和拉乌尔的对手戏时正浑身冒火，脑补着赫敏和波特。当她的手碰到他时，他惊恐地僵住了，拼命让自己的目光留在舞台上，坚决不去看她搁在自己身上的手。她到底以为自己在干什么啊？这样做是在给我们俩惹上麻烦！千万别看，说不定等会儿她就挪开了。她是没带脑子吗？他强迫自己注意看演出，不去感受她温暖的手指正触着他的手。

两个演员还在唱着，只听克里斯汀唱道，“说你要与我相爱、共此一生……只要你说出口，我就会跟随……（Say you'll share with me one love, one lifetime . . . say the word and I will follow you . . .）”赫敏用力地握住了斯内普的手，希望这样能够传达出她的意思。而当克里斯汀和拉乌尔接吻时，她更是用拇指抚过他的拇指和食指指尖，轻柔地安抚着他。

斯内普感到了她的抚慰，也留意到了她这样做的时机。他的心奇怪地跳了起来，喉头也开始发紧。他隐忍地保持着目光盯牢舞台，假装赫敏并没有对他的情绪造成大规模的破坏。克里斯汀和拉乌尔离开了舞台，魅影唱起了他所遭遇的背叛。赫敏紧紧握住了他的手，他重重吞咽了一下，眨眨眼睛。接着，大吊灯砸到了克里斯汀的脚下，第一幕结束，赫敏又悄悄把手缩回来开始鼓掌。斯内普也立刻拍起了巴掌，庆幸她终于放开了自己。屋顶的灯光又亮了，现在是中场休息，斯内普终于可以让自己看赫敏了。

他低声说道，“我明白你为什么会这么喜欢这部剧了。我们其实早就读过也听过了，但来看现场……这简直震撼。”他忍不住露出一个欣然的笑容，还担心自己是不是有点失控了，然而赫敏回以微笑，他便打消了念头。她快乐地朝他笑着，眼神闪闪发光。

赫敏调皮地歪着脑袋，轻快地说，“看吧，我跟你说过，跟我一起来看演出没那么糟的……”

斯内普弯起一道眉毛，做出浓浓的讽刺，但随即又露出了某种隐秘的表情。他微微卷起嘴唇，喃喃道，“的确，这还真是……别有意味。”

赫敏被他语气中的色情意味夺走了呼吸，眼睛瞪大。她下意识地低头看向自己的大腿，回想起她走光的样子和斯内普的反应。她飞快地扫了一眼斯内普的腿根处，又偷偷抬眼看他，脸上羞红。斯内普笑了。

赫敏的声音染上一抹沙哑，“我想，邓布利多是不会需要看中场休息的吧，你说呢？”她眼中闪过一丝狡黠。

他谨慎地答道，“我觉得不会，你问这个做什么？”他精明地眯起眼睛。

赫敏看似不经意地拱起了背，伸了个懒腰，胸部随着动作更加凸显。她还重新翘起了腿，让大腿再次从裙摆的开叉中露了出来。她伸开手臂，右臂伸在斯内普的座位靠背上，懒懒地看向他。而他注视着自己，体态僵硬，目光饥渴地将她从胸前打量到腿根又回来。赫敏对他的反应满意得很，右手轻轻擦过他颈后的皮肤，陶醉于他闭起眼睛浑身战栗的模样。

斯内普再次头晕目眩。梅林助我！这狡猾的女孩儿绝对是狐狸变的！我去见邓布利多之前一定得先放点什么在我自己的冥想盆里以防万一……嗯……要是这样的话……斯内普做出了决定，睁开眼睛看向赫敏。那眼神将赫敏牢牢钉住，让她顿时感到强烈的灼烧与渴望。她猛地吸气，飞快地眨着眼。

斯内普暗中扫了一眼周围，身边其他的观众都已经走了，不是去上厕所就是去大厅买纪念品。他重新看向赫敏，目光变得如同捕猎的猛兽。赫敏强忍着不要打颤，身下掠过一阵酥麻。他靠了过来，离她的耳朵不到一毫米，鼻子埋进她发间。赫敏感到他温热的呼吸骚着她的耳廓，随着他开口，她不由得闭上了眼睛。

他以低沉的、天鹅绒般的声音说，“是啊，的确，有些事情邓布利多完全没有必要看。中场休息就是其中之一……”赫敏差点跳起来，她感到他的手指轻柔地触上了她袜筒上方裸露的那一小块皮肤，同时用鼻子蹭起她的耳朵和脖子。她猛然睁开眼，差点没忍住一声哽咽：他的嘴唇衔起了她的项链，炙热的呼吸沿着链子扑在她颈间，一只手灵巧地滑过她的丝袜来到膝弯，覆住了那片皮肤。

斯内普脑子里尖叫着这样做太过分了，但他的身体却表示强烈支持。他能感到唇下赫敏的脉搏变得有多快，他冲着那柔软的皮肤微笑；她的香氛充盈在他鼻尖，跟他脑子里混沌的感觉与念头一同盘旋不去；他听见她变得浅快的呼吸，再次将嘴唇伸到她耳畔低语：“你不舒服吗，格兰杰小姐？”这让赫敏渴望又挫败地呼出口气。斯内普听到有人回到来了，便低笑一声回到座位里，手缩回来的时候原路返回，又一次抚过她的大腿。赫敏闭上眼睛，那一声耳边的低笑带来的震颤让她不由重重吞咽了一下。她快速眨着眼回过神来，赶忙把伸在斯内普身后的手臂缩回来，无力地落在腿上。

斯内普放松地靠向椅背，对赫敏的反应极其得意。他露出一抹微微的假笑，盯着被幕布遮住的舞台。他感到脸上发刺，扭头看到赫敏正盯着他，于是随意地转过身，露出无辜的询问表情。她给了他一个强烈的瞪视，他扬起眉毛。

赫敏在座位上不舒服地挪动着，斯内普不期然的接近让她的底裤变得无比湿润。她焦躁地扫视观众席，意识到第二幕马上就要开始了。她眯起眼睛危险地看着斯内普，低声抱怨，“当然不舒服了。”随即昂起头，傲然坐回身去研究起曲目册。而斯内普见她的眼睛根本动都没动，笑容就变得更大了。灯光转暗，第二幕开始，他再次专注于舞台。

斯内普与赫敏都被假面舞会的奇景晃花了眼。两人之前的小对话已经被忘到了脑后，斯内普身体前倾，似乎完全沉溺于眼前的景观。第二个“字条”开始了，斯内普靠回座椅，眼光在演员之间来回移动。最后，克里斯汀爆发出一声挫败的喊叫，斯内普阴沉地皱起眉，朝拉乌尔瞪了一眼。赫敏则因这一场里有自己的戏份而全神贯注，甚至没有分神去看斯内普的反应。

两人沉默无言，一直从“唐璜胜利曲”的排练看到克里斯汀来到墓地。随着场景变幻，拉乌尔与魅影的冲突迫近，赫敏瞧了斯内普一眼，发现他上身弯曲，手肘拄在膝上，恶狠狠地瞪着舞台。他是那样专注地，看着魅影朝拉乌尔发射火球，并让整个舞台都喷射出火焰与亮光。这一场景结束，斯内普抿抿嘴唇，放松下来，若有所思地用一根手指摸着嘴巴。

赫敏重新专注于演出。这一场在录音里是没有的，很快，“唐璜胜利曲”开始了，演到了“已无来时路”。赫敏小心地挪了下身体，迫使自己好好看演出，虽然此刻她唯一想做的，是热切地看着斯内普。

斯内普则再次被演出所吸引。他凝视着舞台，至黑的眼里闪着全神贯注的光芒。当“已无来时路”唱响时，他无意识地发出一声长叹，赫敏听见了，但没有看他。这首歌唱到后来变了节奏，魅影为克里斯汀献上一枚戒指；斯内普尖锐地吸一口气又喷出来，把赫敏吓了一跳。她飞快地瞥他一眼，见他双手紧握成拳放在膝上。克里斯汀最终揭下了魅影的面具，观众得以见到魅影的真颜；斯内普猛地砸回椅背，入迷而惊恐地看着这可怕的一幕。他无意间抬起一只手摸到脸上，逡巡过需要被易容咒改造的部位。

演出来到尾声部分，场景变成了魅影的地下宫殿。赫敏重新专注于演出，特别留神于克里斯汀与魅影间的互动，不放过每一个动作和表情。拉乌尔随后跟来，魅影用套索将他捕获；赫敏又看了看斯内普，他正盯着演员们，整个人如同雕塑一般一动不动，连呼吸都难以分辨，眼睛也根本不眨。演出高潮迫近，赫敏心跳加速，当克里斯汀最终与魅影亲吻，她心神激荡，不能自已。

她暗自打量斯内普，只见他双手颤抖，紧紧握住；但随着那个吻的延续，他的手渐渐放松，最后完全松懈下来，柔软地搭在膝盖上。他的胸口起伏得像口风箱，似从演出的高潮中刚刚觉醒。

整场戏最后的几分钟苦乐参半。魅影消失了，一众人赶到了他的巢穴。梅格跪在他的座椅前，手里擎着魅影的面具，莹莹地反光。幕布阖上了，掌声响起，斯内普用力地拍起了巴掌；幕布再次打开，卡司成员集体亮相，斯内普本能地站起来，鼓掌的劲头丝毫不减。赫敏微笑着，跟着他和其他观众一同起身鼓掌；斯内普一直鼓得起劲，直到卡司们陆续鞠躬下台也不曾怠慢，坚持等到所有人完全离开舞台，观众也开始离席为止。他不再鼓掌，近乎虔诚地长叹一声，最后又打量了剧院一眼。

“不可思议。”他这样说，声音几不可闻。

他看向赫敏，眼神发亮，脸上是深深触动的表情。赫敏朝他温柔一笑，伸手挽住了他的胳膊。他低头看了一眼，惊讶于她的触碰，似乎这才找回意识。他礼貌地拿起外套为她披上，赫敏嫣然一笑，对他低声道了“谢谢”，把外套穿了起来。

她回头看他，他客气地示意自己走在前头。她走出了过道，他便再次献上臂弯，并优雅地鞠躬，微微一笑。赫敏眨眨眼，将手滑入他的手肘内侧，一路挽着他走出走廊。她频频朝他投去爱慕的眼光，贪婪地吞噬他那伟岸的、贵族般的气场。他们无需商讨，直接到了来时解除幻身的地方，隐匿在阴影之中。

斯内普取出魔杖，把赫敏拉近，另一只手搂着她，低头看向她仰起的脸。赫敏起初被他的主动贴近吓了一跳，但随即就融化在了他的身体紧挨着自己带来的暖意中。他天鹅绒般的低喃声中，两人的形体慢慢隐去，在一片黑暗中幻影移形。

赫敏小声尖叫了一声，发现两人显形的地点是在自家的起居室里而不是门厅。头顶传来一声低笑，斯内普解除了两人的幻身。壁炉里的火快要燃尽了，赫敏退开一步，借着昏暗的光打量起斯内普。他正专注地看着自己，双唇微弯藏起一个笑容。他扬扬眉毛，低声道，“惊喜吧。”

赫敏咯咯一笑，又露出那种他特别喜爱的笑容。她抬起头，扬起一条眉毛，抓过他的手带他走出休息室，并且竖起一根手指在唇间，冲他摇摇头，两眼扫向楼梯。斯内普看了楼梯一眼，又看看她，来回扫视的眼神完全不配他严肃的表情。他帮赫敏除下外套，她悄悄把它挂在休息室的衣橱里。她再次抓起他的手，把他推进厨房，仔细地关好门。斯内普慢慢踱过厨房，饶有兴趣的四处打量；赫敏靠在门上，饥渴地看着他优雅的姿态和翩然的动作。斯内普在水池旁站下，慢慢地转身倚着台子，黑色的双眼扫过整个厨房，目光落在了正打量着他的赫敏身上。

他们对视了一会儿，用目光吞噬着彼此，仿佛要将对方的形象刻进心头，永远不忘。赫敏的呼吸变沉了，胸口的起伏愈发明显，斯内普的目光随之落在了她的双乳之间。他咬紧了牙关，下颌也紧绷起来。

赫敏用一种微弱的声音挤出话来，“妈妈说甜品在冰箱里。你想不想吃点夜宵再去睡？”她的笑容微微颤抖，一下子又感觉到了自己濡湿的底裤。

斯内普留意到了这份颤抖，圆滑地应答说“那再美妙不过”，想要装作自然的样子。赫敏点点头，从倚靠着的门上离开，来到冰箱前。她打开冰柜，弯腰探进身去，裙子随着动作而拉紧了，勾勒出从背部至小腿的曲线，烟雾般质感的丝袜也因裙子的拉高露了出来，直到膝盖。斯内普盯着她，感到小腹一阵抽动。

赫敏翻找着，忽然发出一声模糊的欢呼。她快速退出来，转向斯内普，手里端着碗，高兴地笑起来。她来到墙边的小桌前，把碗放下，又兴冲冲地取来两只小碗和勺子。斯内普看着她，不知是什么样的食物能让她这么兴奋。赫敏拉开椅子，示意斯内普过来坐下。她两眼放光，满脸笑容地看着他，颇有感染力。

他询问地抬起一条眉毛，扬扬下巴朝她问道，“这是什么？”

赫敏屏息回答：“我的最爱！”

斯内普翻了个白眼，这答案不等于没说吗。他解开自己的观剧礼服，走向餐桌，赫敏注视着他，笑容闪烁了一下，但很快就恢复过来，脸上却漫起红晕。斯内普邪邪一笑，脱下外套，熟练地将其叠好搭在椅背上，方才翩然入座。赫敏看上去有点失神，头晕目眩地看着斯内普又开始解袖口，把袖子卷高了两道；接着他扯开了领结，赫敏紧张地咽了一下，眼光变得几乎跟斯内普的一样沉，瞳孔张大。斯内普十分受用于自己对她造成的影响，随性地靠在椅背上，垂着眼睛打量她。他出于兴趣又追问道，“那你的最爱是什么呢？”

赫敏的表情将她此时的所想平白地展现了出来：‘你！你就是我的最爱！’可她重重地吞咽了一下，还是吸着气答道，“巧克力慕斯，上面有樱桃和奶泡。”

斯内普稍稍前倾，他想起了晚餐有多么美味，不由对甜品产生了兴趣。他朝碗里看去，见那慕斯色泽鲜亮，顶端堆着雪白的奶泡。几颗带着茎杆的醉樱桃点缀其上，在灯光的映衬下十分可人。斯内普闲聊般地问她，“你喜欢巧克力？”

赫敏使劲点头。“谁不喜欢巧克力呢！但我更爱慕斯。它那醇香的味道和丝滑的质地简直天赐！跟奶泡和樱桃一起吃更配哦！”她咬着下唇，用饥渴的眼神盯着慕斯，那种眼神跟刚刚投给斯内普的一模一样。斯内普忍住了愉悦，没有哼出来。

他靠回座椅，举起手来假装作出防御的姿势。“请便，不要让我妨碍你跟你的慕斯亲密接触。”他戏谑地朝她一笑。

赫敏不忿地朝他眯起眼睛。他居然敢取笑她！那好吧，随你的便，看你等下还能不能撑得住……赫敏高傲一哼，伸手从碗里取出一颗樱桃。只见她深深地凝视他，慢慢地把蘸满奶油的樱桃送入口中，伸出小舌将表层的奶油轻轻舔去。斯内普的假笑顿时消失得无影无踪，他坐立不安，下巴抽搐，目光更是黏在了赫敏的舌头上。

赫敏刻意放大了每一个动作。她缓慢地将樱桃舔净，垂着睫毛，一脸享受至极的表情。樱桃舔净后，她又轻轻地将它嘬入口中，双唇包裹着茎杆合拢；而更加折磨斯内普的是，她竟还把樱桃重新吐出，发出“啵”的一声轻响，重新用双唇对它加以服侍；最后，她终于将它整个吞进去，咬断茎杆，故意把柄从唇间吐出，让斯内普吓了一跳。赫敏闭起眼睛，品尝起樱桃来，一脸沉溺。她餍足地叹息一声，睁开双眼，朝斯内普假笑。只见他双手紧握着桌子的边缘，呼吸浅快，神情焦灼。

赫敏以一种装出来的轻快声调评论道，“我喜欢带茎的樱桃，又好吃又好玩。”斯内普快速眨眼。赫敏朝他甜甜一笑，悄声说，“看着。”她将茎杆放入口中，盯着他的眼睛开始活动下颌。她专心地弄了一会儿、斯内普则是目不转睛地盯了一会儿后，赫敏咧嘴一笑，手指探入唇间，把樱桃茎拉了出来。她胜利般地把它举给着了迷的斯内普看，炫耀道，“嗒哒！”

斯内普看着她手心里的樱桃茎：它被打了一个结。他目瞪口呆地看着她，脑子被过载的信息量烧到发热。他艰难地消化她这罕见的本事，脑子里那放荡的声音对他狂吼：梅林的蛋蛋啊！想想看她的舌头能做出什么来！斯内普闭上眼睛，试图控制住那份疯狂的迫切，让自己不要立刻冲到桌子对面教她用那条舌头做点别的什么把戏。最后他睁开眼睛，隐忍地克制住自己并低声道，“这非常……吸引人。”

赫敏忍住一声笑，又拿了一颗樱桃。她举起它，伸到斯内普面前，小声说，“想尝尝吗？”

斯内普嘴唇抽搐，拼命忍着不要发笑。他心头升起一股邪恶的冲动，朝桌子对面的赫敏探过去，逼近了她；她看着他，惊讶而机警；他抓住她的手，举在两人面前，意有所指地盯着那樱桃，然后将它移开。他愈发逼近了赫敏，低音炮般的声音在她耳畔响起。

“你知道自己刚刚向我献上了你的初夜吗？”（樱桃的英文Cherry，也有处女的意思）

赫敏倒吸一口气，僵住了。她一下子把手抽回来，远离他隆隆的大笑。不假思索地，她把那颗蘸满奶油的樱桃塞进他嘴里，把他推开，奶油抹了他一嘴唇。见他吓了一跳，她本觉得特别满足，可当他的笑容忽然一下子消失，她这才意识到自己刚做了什么，眼睛一下子睁大了，整个人愣住，不知他会作何反应。

斯内普慢慢从赫敏面前退开，沉入自己的座椅。他沉着地伸手取出樱桃茎放在桌上，然后有条不紊地咀嚼，吞咽。接着，他伸出舌头舔去了唇上的奶油，这过程中眼光一刻不曾离开赫敏。他低声说，“真美味。”

赫敏摇晃着坐了回去。她颤抖着，盛出两块慕斯给斯内普，目光飞快地扫过他又落回碗中。他们沉默地吃了一会儿后，斯内普在他紊乱的肾上腺素、内啡肽以及爆表的荷尔蒙作用下，说起话来。

他还是一副闲聊般的腔调，评论道，“我听有些人说，巧克力比性爱还要美妙……”他偷偷抬眼打量赫敏，漫不经心地舔着勺子上的慕斯。

赫敏脸红起来，斯内普说的那句“性爱”在她内里引发一阵悸动。她四下乱看，狼狈地道，“我怎么会知道啊。”

斯内普一下子回过神来。处子！他脑子里的声音尖叫道。他忽然间被自己汹涌而来的懊悔淹没了。他刚刚都说了什么粗鲁的话啊！他咔哒一声放下碗，突兀地清清嗓子，尴尬的红晕在脸上漫布开来。你在干什么啊？真是过分……

他一下子起身，吓了赫敏一跳。他抓起自己的碗和勺子冲向水池，大开水龙头自我惩罚似的冲洗着餐具。他决心不再看赫敏一眼，用一种冷静礼貌的声调说道，“你母亲的厨艺非常了得，甜品做得跟晚餐一样好。我明早一定要记得转达我的谢意。”他关掉水流，坚决地走回座椅拿起外套，“说到明早，时间已经很晚，我想是时候就寝了。”

赫敏无言地看着他，被他突变的脾气弄糊涂了。她慢慢地站起来，把那碗慕斯放回冰箱里。斯内普拿起她的碗，再次放下外套，把她的碗也洗干净。赫敏靠在冰箱上，不明白他这是怎么了，担心起来。她试探地问道，“你还好吗？”

斯内普挺直了背，僵着手。他抬头看看天花板，又挫败地低下头，用力清洗起来。索性，他直白地回答说，“不好。再一次地，我必须道歉。我完全越了界，并且为自己丧失礼节而感到厌恶。我不知道自己是怎么了，很抱歉我冒犯了你。”他的肩膀耷拉下来，安静地关上龙头，但是并没有转过身来。

赫敏朝他走去，温柔地把手放在他肩上。他战栗起来，躲开了，并且转身面对着她。赫敏注意到了他攥在水台上发白的指节，抬起头看着他冷酷的脸。他的神色里充满了自我厌恶，并且不肯看她的眼睛。

赫敏试图对上他的目光，但他一直扭头，躲着她。她低声唤他，“西弗勒斯。”斯内普闭上眼，痛苦地皱起眉头。赫敏站近了些，几乎挨上他，让他不得不压上洗手台。她伸出手温柔地捧起他的脸，他想要躲开但她不肯。她发出了一声不满的声音，坚定地说，“西弗勒斯，看着我。”斯内普满脸痛苦地面对着她。

她用低沉但有力的声音说话了，“我没事，你并没有冒犯到我。”斯内普翻翻眼睛，哼了一声表示不信。赫敏严厉地盯着他，捏住他的下颌，迫使他再次看着自己的眼睛。“好吧，如果你不肯相信的话……那算我原谅你，这是你想听的吗？”见他眼中满是惭愧，她安慰地回以微笑。“我原谅你，不管你觉得自己做了什么需要被原谅的事。我没事的，拜托了，不要毁掉这个美好的晚上，不要让它就这样结束。”斯内普下颌在她指间猛烈地抽搐起来，赫敏了解他一贯的自我责备和自我折磨的脾性，做出了一个决定。

“让它以这样的方式结束吧……”她抬起另一只手绕过他脑后，把他的头拉低，自己踮起脚迎向他。斯内普震惊地瞪大了眼睛：她吻了他。这并不像是演出前在巷子里那个饱含激情的深吻，而是甜美的，慰藉的，充满信任与喜爱。她就这么抱着他，直感到他的僵硬在她手下化解才肯放手。终于，他双手环住她，将她拉进一个热烈的拥抱之中。他结束了这个吻，把头埋进她的颈间。赫敏微笑着低语，“是的，我更喜欢这样的结束……”斯内普发出了惊喜的笑声。

他的双手滑过她的背，温柔地爱抚她的双肩。他把她拉开一点儿，充满惊奇地看着她，然后再次拥她入怀，下巴搁在她头顶。他轻吻她的头发，低声说，“谢谢你，赫敏。你不知道我是多想尝到被原谅的滋味。”

他深深吸入她发间令人陶醉的气息和她的香水味，轻吻不住地落在她的发间，耳际，脖颈，肩膀，下颌，最终来到唇间。当他用一个灼热的吻覆上她的双唇，赫敏感到他整个人都在变化：他不再封闭，不再痛苦了。拜托，让他不要再自责了吧。她这样想着，热烈地回应起他的吻。

他们的亲吻变得漫长、细腻又亲密，不住地探索对方。斯内普在她舌尖尝到了巧克力的味道，满足地叹息；赫敏为周身洋溢起的暖意而陶醉不已，直到这份暖意开始朝她的底裤汇聚。几分钟过后，斯内普简直快要流泪，因为他终于寻到了赫敏，正如她也终于寻到了他。

他。真正的他。不再是那个人人得见的、魔药大师的表象。她穿过了那些表象，领会到了某些甚至连他自己也不完全知晓的真相。不然要怎么解释她知道怎样说、怎样做来安抚他的心灵？他真遗憾他们不得不为明早的后台参观之行留出足够的睡眠时间。从赫敏身边退开，他用双手环着她的脖颈根部；她的发针触到了他的手指。他微微一笑，慢慢地一根根把它们拆下来，放到一旁的水池台上。终于，发针全部取出了，他温柔地将她的头发从发髻中释放，用手指把它们梳开来落在她光裸的肩上。她带着笑意注视着他。

他也笑着看她。“这才是我头发乱蓬蓬的格兰芬多……”赫敏为之心动。她着迷地看着他，屏住了呼吸，斯内普的手指滑过她的发丝，宠溺地笑看她是如何地为自己而颤抖。他用天鹅绒般的嗓音低喃道，“已经过了宵禁时间……”随即一把抓过她的双手，把她拉离了水台。他灵巧地抓过自己的外套，带着她朝厨房门口走去；她眼带责备地看着他，他回以眨眼，朝门口摆摆头，一根手指竖在唇间，学起了她之前的样子。

他带头离开厨房，爬上楼梯，赫敏跟着他。他们在两人的房门之间停下，面对着面。斯内普看了一眼格兰杰夫妇紧闭着的房门，朝赫敏点点头，转身轻轻打开了自己的房间。他转身看着走廊另一侧的赫敏，低声说，“晚安，做个好梦。”他给了她最后一个压抑着灼热的表情，关上房门，留赫敏一人站在走廊里。

赫敏叹了口气，乖乖地走进浴室刷牙卸妆。从浴室出来后，她经过斯内普的房间，凑近了仔细聆听，却听不到一丁点声响，也看不到房门底下透出一丁点光亮。她失望地扁扁嘴，把走廊的灯关掉，回到了自己的房间。


	22. 漫漫长夜

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what... I'm back!

赫敏闷闷不乐地摘掉项链，脱下裙子。脱长袜和吊袜带的时候她脸红了，想起斯内普打量她大腿时的表情，还有他的手抚过她肌肤的温度。她挫败地叹气，皱着眉头穿回那件白色的棉睡袍，爬上绣满花边的床，设好了闹钟。

我真的真的要换换这身睡衣和房间布置了！拜托好不好，我可是成年人了，这里却让我觉得像个小丫头！难怪他进来的时候都吓坏了！不过我算是让他领教到了我不是个小丫头了吧……一丝笑容爬上嘴角，腹中又掠过一股悸动。她绞紧了双腿，重新意识到自己的底裤有多湿。她哼了一声。今晚发生了这么多事，她不湿才怪呢……她翻成侧躺，在黑暗中盯着房门。

盯了快一个小时后——她一直看钟呢——她意识到自己一时半会儿是不会睡着的。她的脑子正高速运转，身体的每一处都觉醒着、灼烧着。她能思考的全部内容除了她有多想跟斯内普在一起……就是她有多想跟斯内普在一起。这个念头不断挑逗着她，又让她觉得害怕。

我睡不着。不知道他睡着了没有。要是他还能睡，可多不公平啊！发生了这些事后他怎么可以还睡得着！真不敢相信他就这么把我拽上楼来又当着我的面关上门！我的意思是，这可是我们俩能……在一起的机会啊，然后他就这么上床睡觉了？等回到霍格沃茨我们可就没法展露私情了，为什么他就不肯把握这次短短的机会呢？她忿忿地翻了个身仰躺着，两手重重捶了下床。她暴躁地又看了眼钟。说不定我要是能在他身边就睡得着了。我就是忍不了他就跟我隔一道走廊嘛！这么近！

她下定决心，坐起身来抓过魔杖。这冒险的征程让她不由脉搏加速，她蹑手蹑脚地走到门边打开门，探出头去在漆黑的走廊里谛听一番，然后朝父母的卧室施了个静音咒。她紧张地吞咽一下，轻手轻脚地穿过走廊，来到斯内普的卧室门口，抓住了把手。她抖着手，深吸一口气稳住自己，慢慢地、小心地拧转把手，祈祷它不要发出太大动静。拧开门把手后，她一点一点地推开一条门缝儿，挤进去又小心关上，在黑暗中屏住呼吸，仔细分辨斯内普是否醒着。她谨小慎微地朝床铺挪过去，使劲听着。

斯内普正不安地浅眠着。他换上了自己的起居服，按掉门边的灯光开关后就上床了。床头柜上闹钟发出的光足够让他看见床铺——他可有一双常年在阴暗中窥视的眼睛啊。他不耐烦地把压在身下的袍子抻平，把被子拉到胸口，魔杖塞进枕头底下，然后瞪着天花板。终于上床了，虽然不是他熟悉的床，但他总算能好好想想今晚发生的事了。他脑子里转起了各种令人困惑的念头，这些念头最后都汇到一起，变成了最主要的一件事——或者一个人——在这么多年之后，他终于找到了这个第一次能让他觉得幸福的人。他翻了个身侧躺着，闭上眼睛。今晚汹涌而来的诸多情绪让他又困又累，很快便睡了过去。

斯内普的呼吸依旧缓慢而平稳，眼睛也一直闭着。可突然之间，他周身的每个细胞都变得警觉起来，如临大敌。他警惕地去听是不是有什么动静，任何动静。有东西把他惊醒了，他竭力去分辨那究竟是什么，且不让那东西知道自己已经醒来。有人朝他挨近了，他睁开一条眼缝儿，但除了黑暗什么也没看见。于是，以一种不可思议的速度和精准，他从枕下抓来魔杖、掀开被子、跳下床来，喊道：“除你武器！”咒语射出的瞬间，光束照亮了黑暗，他看到赫敏被击向门边，她的魔杖横飞过整个卧室。接着，一切又重归黑暗。

一拍沉默后，斯内普低声咒骂起来，赶紧施了几个咒语想要把房间点亮。然而这间屋子里既没有蜡烛也没有壁炉，所以咒语一个也没管用。赫敏听见床垫的吱嘎声响，是斯内普压在上面伸过手去想要打开床头灯。一阵摸索声，然后是一声重重的撞击声，斯内普吼起来，“这什么破玩意儿！你们是怎么摆弄这些古怪的麻瓜装置的？”

房间一下子亮了，斯内普在刺眼的灯光中狂怒地眨着眼。赫敏正倚着房门摔成一摊，但还是伸手上去打开了门口的灯光开关。她抬眼朝斯内普望去，眼睛瞪得很大：他整个人站在床上，光着双脚，身上穿着件绿色的丝绸睡袍，勾勒出他光裸的胸膛；头发蓬松又散乱，挂在脸颊两边；手里紧紧握着魔杖，脸上的表情困惑又警惕。等他见到赫敏摔在门口，又露出了痛苦又惊恐的神色。他震惊地打量她一秒钟后，灵巧地跨下床来到她跟前，抓住她的上臂紧紧盯着她，检查她是否受伤。

“吓死人了！你没事吧？我伤到你了没？赫敏，跟我说话！”见她眼底蓄起泪意，斯内普的声音陡然急切了起来。

赫敏的声音发抖，她说，“我想我没事。我撞到了头，有点痛，但我估计应该没什么事。”她举起一只颤抖的手小心地摸了摸后脑勺，那里肿起了一块，她疼得畏缩了一下。斯内普心疼极了，皱着眉头，伸手过来想抚摸她的头发，但还是缩了回来。又抓起她的手臂，这次用上了力气，赫敏又缩了一缩。

他忽然又惊恐地瞪大了眼睛，脸也白了，低声道，“活见鬼啊，赫敏，你的父母！他们肯定听到了！你赶紧离开这儿！”他的手攥得太紧，赫敏挤出一声痛呼。斯内普这才发现，赶紧像被烫到了一样放开手，匆匆退开几步。赫敏又试探地摸摸脑后，站了起来。他又架起她的胳膊，帮她起身，然后惶恐地嘶语，“赶紧走啊！不然他们看见你在这就露馅了！”

赫敏朝他做个鬼脸，小声说，“没事啦，他们什么也听不见的。你不用担心。”

斯内普眼里全是不相信。“我大喊了一声，你还砸在了门上，我又把你的床头灯给打碎了！你还说不用担心是什么意思？”

赫敏又怕得缩了一下，说，“因为我给他们门上施了个静音咒，他们什么都听不到的。”

斯内普僵住了，表情空白地看着她直到听懂了这句话。他愣头愣脑地重复道，“你……给他们门上施了个静音咒？为什么？”他盯着她的眼睛。

赫敏抬头看看他，又低下去，脸红了。她小声地，支支吾吾道，“因为我不想让他们听见我进你的房间……”

斯内普眼睛瞪大了，直瞪着她。他突然再次放开她的手臂，转身走开几步又转过来面对着她，两手插进发间直箍到后颈。他低头平视着她，赫敏防备地把手臂抱在胸前，两眼乱看。

惹了这么一出，赫敏觉得自己傻透了。她的脑袋还疼着，斯内普还很有可能已经生她的气了。终于，她尴尬地朝他看去，却被他的样子惊呆了。

他站在那儿，两手在后颈扣住，松开袖口的睡衣袖褪到手肘处，露出了那印在他小臂苍白皮肤上的黑魔标记。她瞪着他光裸的胸膛，目光顺着躯干向下，看到那窄而紧实的臀部轮廓，松松垮垮地挂着丝绸睡裤。一线细细的黑色毛发沿着肚脐向下伸展，隐没在丝绸之下。赫敏感到她腹下连同脑袋上的肿块一起，都为此而抽搐了一下。她咽了口口水，嗓子突然变得很干。

斯内普长叹一声，两手落回体侧，凑近了些。从他的神情上看不出什么，他俯视着她，用低沉的嗓音问道，“那你偷偷摸摸来我这里，又是为了什么？”

赫敏皱着眉头，难堪地咬起嘴唇。这跟她想好的不一样嘛！她使劲甩了甩头，感到羞愧极了。眼泪再次不由分说地落了下来，模糊了视线。斯内普走开了，她听到一句“修复如初”，还有床垫的吱嘎声。斯内普又低声为她头上的伤治疗，赫敏感到头皮一阵酥麻。她舒服地闭上眼睛，呼出口气。她垂着脑袋，转身朝门口走去，抖着声音说了句，“谢谢你。”

她伸手去握门把手，却听斯内普低语道，“你这是做什么？”

赫敏不肯回头看他，不想让他见到自己掉眼泪。她说，“我回去睡。很抱歉打扰你了。”

她转动把手，但斯内普低声施了个咒语，把手拧不动了。赫敏愣住，伤心地抽抽鼻子，偷偷抹去眼泪。身后又传来一声“魔杖飞来”，她这才意识到斯内普刚刚把她咒飞的同时缴走了她的魔杖，而现在魔杖又到他手里去了。她倍感屈辱，使劲地拧那把手，却丝毫拧不动。

斯内普说话了，声音很温和。“你不想要你的魔杖了？要是这么急着走，魔杖你用得着。”

赫敏板着肩膀回道，“你不锁门就用不着了。”

斯内普用安抚的口吻说，“还不行。有些事我们得谈谈。过来把，我不会再伤到你了，我保证。”

赫敏慢慢朝他转过身，见他坐在床上，背靠着床板，一条腿曲起来，另一条搭在床边，脚趾触着地板。他看着她，手上漫不经心地抚摸她的魔杖。赫敏不情愿地挪到床边，但站在他够不到的地方。斯内普拍拍脚边的床铺，“过来坐下。”

她戒备地在床边坐下，两手绞在一起，搁在腿上。斯内普往前坐了坐，关切地看了她一眼。“你的头怎么样了？”

赫敏耸耸肩，嘟哝说，“一点儿也不疼了。谢谢你。”

斯内普伸手要去碰她的头发，赫敏闪了一下。他停了停，又坚决地说道，“别动。我得看看你的头骨有没有撞坏。我已经跟你保证过了，赫敏，我不会再伤到你了。”他严肃地看着她，于是她点了点头，让他动手翻看。他灵巧的手指摩挲过她的头皮，触到那肿块。赫敏听见他又念了个咒语，肿块处刺痛了一下，随后慢慢消褪。然而他的手指仍在她发间摩挲，赫敏不得不努力压制住一阵颤抖。

“手帕飞来。”一方白色的、用绿色丝线绣着斯内普名字首字母“SS”的手帕从他挂好的大衣口袋里飞来，飞进他空闲的那只手中。他礼貌地把它递给赫敏。赫敏拿过来，擦了擦脸和鼻子。

她两手抓着手帕，又咕哝了一句“谢谢你。”

斯内普的手不再抚弄她的头发，转而端起她的下颌，让她的目光对上自己。他迎住她，又说，“现在，你可以回答我的问题了吗？”

赫敏装傻，“哪个问题？”

斯内普扬起一条眉毛，不悦地瞪她一眼。他不肯动摇，又重复道，“你偷偷摸摸来我这里，是为了什么？”

赫敏又皱起眉，扭开下颌。斯内普惊讶地松开了她。她盯着手里的手帕，挤出话来，“我……就是想看你睡着了没。”

“为什么？”

她恼怒一哼，“因为我睡不着。”

“为什么呢？”

她终于给逼得挫败，瞪着他抱怨起来：“因为！我一直在想着你！我不敢相信你就这么把我拽上楼来然后关门了！我是说，这可是我们能……在一起的机会啊，你就白白去睡觉了？等回到霍格沃茨我们就没法展露私情了，为什么你不肯把握时机呢？”她顿了顿，再次转开脸去，用几不可闻的声音添了一句，“我只是想跟你在一起啊。”

她被一声轻笑吓了一跳。她狐疑地抬头看他，竟见他满眼都是笑意。斯内普低低地笑，“我敢说你可没想到‘跟我在一起’会带来脑震荡吧……”他的目光柔和下来，又摸了摸她的头。

赫敏也不禁懊恼一笑，承认道，“你可说对啦……”

斯内普利落地站起来，把她揽入怀中，赫敏的脑袋塞在他胸口。他用大为触动的声音低声说，“从没有人就只是想‘跟我在一起’……”

在这强有力的拥抱中，赫敏的羞辱和挫败一扫而光。她的脸贴住他光裸的胸膛，超载的感官刺激使她一阵晕眩。他的气味那样好闻，皮肤又柔软又温暖。她的手偷偷溜进他的睡袍环在他腰间，掌心下传来的脉动与她自己的心跳渐渐合二为一。

斯内普被她碰到的皮肤一阵刺痛。他动了动，将她稍稍推开，向下打量着她。他的脸上混杂着惊讶和胆怯，赫敏朝他一笑。

“是吗？那他们见过你现在这副模样吗？如果他们见过，肯定会改主意的……”

斯内普低头看看自己，这才发觉他有多衣衫不整。他刷地红了脸，从她身前退开，将睡袍围住自己，双手抱在小腹上。赫敏皱眉，朝他的手臂伸过去。“不要这样！”

斯内普却没有动摇。他跳脱出了窘境，一本正经地说，“我为自己不体面的装束道歉。请原谅我的鲁莽。”

赫敏翻了个白眼，恼火一哼。“看在梅林的份儿上！你再这样我可不夸你啦！”她抬头皱着眉毛瞪他，他也怀疑地拧着眉头看她。

赫敏两手叉腰，直视着他。“你。看起来。棒极了。懂吗？”

斯内普睁大双眼，稍稍放松了一些。他被她盯得不自在，忙清清喉咙，一只手抓着头发，脸上布满红晕。“你不必恭维我的……”

赫敏不再废话，直接上前拽着他坐到床边。他眨眨眼，有点被她攻击性的举动吓到。她站在他身前，缩短了两人之间的距离。他想要躲远一些，但她抓住了自己的肩膀。赫敏挤进他的腿间，站得更近，用手梳理着他的头发，手臂绕上他的脖子。在距离他的脸不到几公分的时候，她停了下来，目光与他紧紧锁住。她悄声对他说，“不信你可以自己看。但相信我，你真的看上去美妙无比。不然你以为我为什么总是想着你？你简直让我忍不住渴望。”说着，她终结了两人间的距离，吻住了他。

斯内普顿时头晕目眩。尽管眼见为实，他依旧不能相信她是如此地迷恋着他。可她刚刚亲口承认了，还如此坦率……他腹中纠结，而两手自有主意，已经伸出去搂住了她的后背。

他们的亲吻变得激烈，两人都如饥似渴。最后，在似乎过了好久后，赫敏退开来打量他，眼中闪着热情。她的声音颤抖着，“求你了，让我留下来……”

斯内普吞咽了一下，心中天人交战。

你必须得把她送走，不能这么纠缠她……

什么叫“不能纠缠她”？是她在纠缠你！

那你就拒绝她啊！她是你的学生！你怎么能动这种心思……

她成年了。这也是她的决定。再说了，她又不会永远都是你的学生。

也许吧，但要是邓布利多发现了，他会要了你的命的！

所以你就别让他发现啊！你又不在霍格沃茨，她这一点说对了，你要知道。抓紧在外头的时间吧，她想跟你在一起。上一次有人想跟你在一起是什么时候了？

这不是重点！她知道她说这种话意味着什么吗？她不知道！她是个处子！

那又怎样？你可以控制住嘛。她只是想要跟你挨近些，又不代表你会玷污了她。你有点自制力好嘛！

在她面前哪有自制力啊……你这是自找罪受。

可我不该享点儿福吗！我都孤苦了这么久了！我为自己的愚蠢付出的代价还不够？她知道我曾经是什么样的人，却还是喜欢我！我怎么能放弃这个！

这才是愚蠢！要是你继续这么干下去，就将犯下生平第二大错事……

去你的！不！我不要把她撵走！我也想跟她在一起！我……也喜欢她。

拜托，你这是在屈服于低等需求，引诱一个无知少女。

这不只是引诱！该死的！她给了我从来没有过的感觉，我觉得……幸福。我不会再伤害她了，我已经保证了，而要是我现在送她走，她会伤心死的。我不要再那么对她了。

于是你就打算过会儿把她伤得更重……

怎么会？我永远不会让她受伤的，至少不会去主动伤害她。

所以你是真的以为你们俩的小奸情会开花结果喽？

我希望如此。我不想失去她。我不会放弃。

活见鬼啊，老兄！你听上去像是爱上这小姑娘了！我说，得了吧！

她才不是小姑娘。她是个女人，一个非常体贴的，了不起的女人。我……我……

你什么？

我爱上她了。梅林助我……我爱上她了。

那我可不管你了。你记着我的话……这会是你生平犯下的第二大错事。

不，不会的！不可能……

斯内普仰头看着赫敏，内心的矛盾溢于言表。而赫敏一直注视着他，眼中又期盼又恳切。他们紧张地沉默了一会儿，赫敏的心跳得越来越快。斯内普眨眨眼睛，咽了一下，伸手捧起她的脸颊，天鹅绒般幽黑的眼睛盯着她，目光深邃得像口井。赫敏紧张地咬起嘴唇，想起他之前是怎么送她走的，做好了失望的准备。

然而斯内普倾上前来，双唇轻轻压住她，献上了深情一吻。他吻了她好久，才退开一些，嘴唇依然刷着她的，“留下来再好不过。”

赫敏高兴地发晕。她用力地吻他，喉咙深处发出宽慰的哽咽。他抱着她起身，把她抱离地面，听见她在他唇边惊叫出声，露出了笑容。慢慢地，他让她贴着自己的身体滑下来，直到她重新站好。他直起身，她的吻便从他的下巴滑到喉咙，又一直吻到他裸露的胸膛；他发出舒服的喘息。她爱抚起他的胸口和腹部，发出爱怜的咕哝声，斯内普不由闭了下眼，这才攥住她的手，把她从身上拉开去。

赫敏胆怯地抬头看着他。但斯内普笑了笑，朝床那边歪歪头。他轻轻跪到床上，拉她一起，让她也到床上来跪坐着，面对着他。他对上她的目光，跪坐下来，她也一样；他伸出手来抚摸她的脸，浮现出爱慕的微笑。赫敏对着灯皱了皱脸，爬过去打开了一盏灯，然后淘气地朝他咧嘴一笑，拿起魔杖指着开关，把它重新灭掉。她回头去看他，却屏住了呼吸。

他的皮肤在床头柔和的灯光下散发着光晕，头发在脸上投下阴影。她愣愣地眨了眨眼，然后慢慢地朝他靠近。她的手指颤抖着从他长袍的边缘滑下，拂过他的胸膛和肩膀，把那柔软的织料褪下，露出他瘦削的身体和结实的臂膀。

他能感觉到自己的心脏疯狂地跳动，极力控制着自己紊乱的呼吸。她试探的触碰燃起了他从未有过的激情。她的手在他灼热的皮肤上又凉又软，她着迷地看着自己的手指在他身上游弋，感受他皮肤的不同质地，抚平他胸口几缕稀疏的毛发。她抬起一只手覆上他的胸口，感受到了掌心下急促的心跳声，于是朝他扬起眉毛。斯内普用自己的手覆上她的，靠近她，另一只手探进她的长发。他亲吻她，两人的手夹在身体中间；然后他们松开手，慢慢地侧躺下来，面对着彼此。

赫敏觉得自己像要淹没在丰富的感官洪流之中。她的身体渴望着更多，脑子依然晕乎乎地，不敢相信自己竟真的正在跟他在一起，而且他没有把她赶出去。他们倒在床上，斯内普伸直双腿，慢慢地靠近她，把她拉近；赫敏能看到他的肌肉随着动作而收缩拉伸，并感到很是兴奋。她开始热切地贴着他轻轻扭动，最后甚至单腿绕上他的臀部，把他勾得更贴近自己。他对这诱惑的动作发出一声呻吟，感到小腹里一阵波涛汹涌，为她硬得发疼。

赫敏再次感到两人之间那温热的硬块，轻声呻吟起来。一阵悸动传遍周身，她的阴核抽搐。她的小舌热烈地抵上斯内普的嘴唇，他不得不用纯粹的意志力退开去，气喘吁吁地说道，“赫敏……我得问你……一些重要的事。”

她捧着他的脸亲吻，不在意地问道，“什么事呀？”

斯内普又退了些，坚决地抓住她试图再次抚上他胸口的手，抓住不动，并且一直看着她知道她也正视自己的眼睛。赫敏被他的表情镇住了，平静了下来。

“西弗勒斯，怎么了？”

斯内普闭上眼睛，深吸一口气。“你……到底想要什么？”

赫敏惊讶地扬起眉，嘴巴张大。然后她舔舔嘴唇，眯起了眼睛。“我已经告诉你了，我想要你。我想跟你在一起。”

斯内普深深吸气。他皱起眉头，盯住她问道，“你知道自己在说什么吗？”

“你什么意思？”

斯内普稳稳地呼气，咬了咬牙。他细细端详着她的嘴唇，仿佛它就是答案本身。他迟疑地说出来：“跟一个人在一起……也有不同的意思。”他扫她一眼，又再次垂下目光，“而且从你之前说的话来看，你以前并没有跟什么人在一起过……”

赫敏猛然吸气。她羞红了脸，反驳道，“我是没有。那就是不好的吗？”

斯内普匆忙抚慰起她的头发，紧紧抱着她，在她滚烫的脸颊上落下雨点般密密的亲吻。“没有！我只是想知道你到底……想从我这里得到什么。我需要搞清楚这一点。”

赫敏把脸埋进他的脖颈，也紧抱着他。“我……想要你。我真的好想跟你在一起！我只觉得……自己好傻。”

斯内普听了胸口发紧。他对这番话表示充分怀疑，于是深吸一口气坚决地说，“你才不傻。你是多少年来最聪明的女巫。”他退开两人的拥抱，抬起她的下颌直视她的脸。“我会觉得……很荣幸跟你在一起。但是，在你不再是我的学生之前，哪怕我们的感情再强烈，我也不能允许那种事发生。”他的口吻里有遗憾的意味，赫敏抗议地做个怪脸，他回以温柔的一吻。

赫敏不死地，用甜甜的语气又试探他，“没人会知道的。这里什么都阻止不了我们……”她的眼睛亮亮的，但斯内普依然严肃地摇了摇头。

“不行。我不敢相信我已经纵容了你这么多。我不能允许我们越过那条线。”他用力抓住她的手臂，认真探寻着她脸上的表情。“你能明白吗，赫敏？当我们回去学校，一切都必须保持原貌。等到这个学年结束，如果你到时候还想跟我在一起，那我们才能自由地地追求我们想要的关系。但现在，我们还不能。我也不会妥协于任何诱惑，无论是多么有力的诱惑。”

赫敏失望地叹了口气，她听从了。“我理解。我不喜欢这样，但我能理解。”她温柔地朝他一笑，补充道，“我忍不住嘛，你那么性感，我都要疯掉啦。”

斯内普眨眨眼，“你说什么？”

赫敏笑了。“我说你，火辣得要命。你吓人的时候甚至更辣，你知道吗？”斯内普不可置信地扬起一条眉毛。“你长袍翻飞地到处扫荡，恶狠狠地盯着大家的时候，你说话语气刻薄的时候，特性感。”她的手指顺着他的胸膛上行，绕住他的脑后的发丝。她把他的头往后轻拽，露出喉咙，用舌头舔舐他的喉结。“还有这把嗓音……上帝啊！我都怕自己在演出中摔倒，你一开口，我的膝盖都软了。”斯内普发出一声窒息般的呻吟。

赫敏推推他的肩膀，让他仰躺下来。她缠在他臀部的腿松开来，膝盖支撑着身体，把他压在身下，让他两腿分开。她得胜般地坐起身来，睡衣在大腿周围堆成一团。她看着她惊讶的表情，笑了笑继续说，“而且，你知道你自己穿绿色丝绸有多美妙吗？啊……当我见你站在床上，我真想要定了你。”她俯下身，头发落在脸颊两侧。她把嘴唇凑到他耳边，轻咬一下，因他发出了喘息而微笑。她扭动臀部，碾磨他，感受他变硬的勃起夹在两人之间。“我看得出来你也想要我的，西弗勒斯，再明显不过了……为什么你要说不该越线呢？我梦见过你，幻想过和你在一起，你没有梦到过吗？你不想在现实中尝试吗？”赫敏感到性致高涨，因为她对他有如此影响力，让他又硬又热地抵着她。

斯内普感受着她在自己身上扭来扭去，心头略过一丝不耐烦。她怎么这么快就把刚刚谈好的事情忘到一边，而且还是在他好好解释了他的立场之后！他突然灵机一动，立即采取了行动。他抓住她的手臂，翻身压过她，一条腿挤进她两腿之间，用整个身长把她钉在床上。她对这突然的转变惊讶地叫起来，眼睛睁得大大的看他。他的脸被脸颊两侧的黑发遮住了，但依然能看到他的双唇咧出一个野性的笑容。她感到一阵惊慌。

他赤裸的胸膛贴上她，感受她那棉质睡衣下变硬的乳头，然后鼻尖抵住她的耳朵，听着她吃惊的喘息。他巧妙地挪动胯部，置于她两腿之间，勃起抵住了她。他灼热的鼻息喷在她脸上：“你说得对，管它呢。”

赫敏颤抖地喘息着，感到一只手从她的体侧摸到大腿，把她的睡衣推得更高。赫敏扭动起来，斯内普却把她压得更死。忽然之间，赫敏对她即将失去贞操这件事不再那样乐观。她抓住斯内普的肩膀，想要把他推开，但他用力吻住了她的嘴巴，一只手从她的大腿内侧摸上来，盖住了她的小丘。

斯内普摸到她的内裤有多湿时，还是吃了一惊。但他很快就恢复了镇静。他能感到赫敏愈发强烈的恐慌，知道计划奏效了。他打断了这个吻，又在她耳边低语道，“你想要我？那我就给你……”

但赫敏哭叫出来，“停-停下！”斯内普立即停了下来，但手没有挪开。他退开一点，看着她的眼睛，恐惧和欲望交织在一起，挫败和困惑在之间盘旋。他一动不动地盯着她，直到她稍稍平静下来，警惕地打量着他。

“我吓到你了吗，赫敏？”

他能感到她的心在他身下狂跳，她的嘴唇在他眼前颤抖。她的声音卡在喉咙里，哽咽地说，“没-没有。”

他眯起眼睛打量她，嘴唇紧抿。他不留情地指出道，“你刚才还说，我吓人的时候很性感……但问题是，你刚才给我的感觉并不像是对我的举动有性趣。正相反，我刚才把你吓坏了。”

赫敏困惑地闭上眼睛。她的嘴唇扭曲着，眉头紧锁。斯内普能感到她的呼吸都在颤抖。他还是心软了，轻轻地把手拿开，身体也挪开了。他再次温柔地抚摸她的头发，在她耳边说着安慰的话，温柔地吻着她的脸。

“赫敏，我绝不会伤害你，我发誓。我很抱歉吓到了你，但我想我的意思已经表达得很清楚了，你说呢？我们实在有太多的理由，无论如何不能越过这条线……”

赫敏点点头，仍闭着眼，但泪水还是从眼皮底下流了出来。斯内普心疼地低声哄着，吻去她的眼泪。他为自己把她弄哭了而十分羞愧，安慰她的声音也颤抖了。“我真的很抱歉，别哭了好吗……我真的很抱歉……”

赫敏睁开眼，对上他担忧的目光。她抽泣了一下，深吸一口气，伸手抚摸着他的颧骨和嘴唇。斯内普低下头去吻她的指尖，一脸愧色地说，“请你原谅我……”

赫敏含着眼泪对他笑了，说，“我告诉过你，我什么事都会原谅你的。”她很快冷静下来，低声补充道，“我也很抱歉这样逼你。我需要学会控制住自己了。我是真的想要你，特别特别想！但我也很害怕。我受不了……”她别开目光。“要是你想我现在离开，我能理解的。”

斯内普扳过她的脸，用力地盯住她。“不，我不想让你离开。”他顿了顿，用几不可闻的声音补充道，“永远不想。”

赫敏听了，她的心几乎要从胸膛里蹦出来。她正色地回答道，“我不会离开你的。”她伸手搂住他的脖子，紧紧地搂着。斯内普抱了她一会儿，然后脱开坐起来，温和地看着赫敏。

“起床出发之前，我们还可以睡一会儿……”

赫敏也坐起来，笑了。“那你打呼吗？”

斯内普作出义愤的样子来：“无礼的小丫头！”他故作的怒意很快变成了恶作剧的笑容，他敏捷地站起来，作势要扑向她，眼里带着笑意。赫敏也快活地笑起来，转身下床，让他扑了个空。她转到床头柜处，向他露出挑战的表情，然后关了灯，斯内普在房间里顿时一片漆黑时再次扑过来。

她尖叫着从他手中挣脱出来，他在黑暗中咆哮着追赶她。敏锐的感官给了他明显的优势，他能听见她上气不接下气的傻笑，还能看到她的身影。他蹑手蹑脚地朝她走去，一把抓住她，紧紧搂住她的手臂。她惊叫起来，他故作凶狠地吓唬她，“我可抓住你了……”

赫敏在他怀里转过身来，面对着他。她长出了口气，“是呀，你抓到啦。”她的嘴唇摸索着找到了他的，偷到一个吻。斯内普松开了抓着她的手，她的手臂又缠上他的脖子。她后退着拉他，“到床上来……”

她把被子掀开，脱下他的长袍。她爬进被窝，躺在枕头上。床垫动了动，斯内普也爬到她身边，拉起被子把两人盖上。他的胳膊搭在她身上，她搂住他瘦长的手臂。斯内普慢慢靠过去，俯身吻她。他又正色道，“我建议你设个特别响的闹钟，时间定得早点，这样才能在父母发现之前回到自己的房间。”

赫敏咯咯直笑，翻过身去把闹钟调早了半小时。她侧向床头的时候，感到斯内普也顺着她的姿势蜷起来，胸膛贴上她的后背，他的腿蜷在她的腿后，好像她正坐在他腿上。他的一只手伸在她的枕头下，另一只则紧紧绕在她腰间，从双乳之间伸出来，手搭在她的锁骨上。他把她的卷发拉高到头顶，免得搔到自己的鼻子，下巴靠上她的肩膀，心满意足地长舒了口气。赫敏也朝后缩起身来，靠着他，感到从未有过地舒服、温暖、安全和被保护。

他嗫嚅了一句，低沉的声音靠着她震动。“嗯，你抱起来感觉真好。”

赫敏轻笑起来。“你也是呀，这样好舒服。”

斯内普吻了吻她的耳后，睡意朦胧地说，“晚安，亲爱的。”

赫敏愣住了。他不经意间流露出的亲昵让她更觉激动。一种颤抖的喜悦从心头涌起，她又开始想哭了。她静静地躺着，努力保持镇静，听着他缓慢而有节奏的呼吸。她好感动，他竟能在她身边这么快入睡。他一定是非常信任她，才会如此轻易地放松警惕。

赫敏又一次在黑暗中愈发地清醒了。她两眼盯着闹钟，但这一次，她的思绪比那天晚上早些时候那些令人沮丧的念头更为愉快，也更为诱人。终于，身后温暖的身躯抚慰了她，缓慢而有节奏的呼吸声催眠了她，她心满意足地睡去，心想今晚的梦一定香甜。


	23. 次日晨……要吃早饭了吗？

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 今天，AO3在国内被墙了，而我们都知道这是因谁而起。新一代墙内的年轻人正在成长起来，他们的意识形态跟我们有很大的不同。2020年2月29日是一个特殊的日子，不仅因为它四年才有一次，也是因为它是又一扇大门被关闭的日子。只不过这一次，关门的是一群疯狂的、不计后果的、无脑的、“祖国的未来”。
> 
> 我们永远不会忘记。

赫敏醒来时天还没亮，只觉得有个温热的硬物正抵在她的臀部。她清醒过来，记起自己是被斯内普搂着睡的，明白过来那东西是他的勃起，正顶着她微微抽动。她瞥一眼闹钟，大概还有25分钟会响。她没有动，听了一会儿斯内普平稳的呼吸声，知道他还在睡着。他依然紧紧地搂着她，赫敏感到他的勃起每戳她一下，她的身体就像被电流电一下。她试着朝后面顶回去，那东西立刻强烈地抖动一下，把她吓得倒吸一口气。她心跳加速，再次挤压回去，回应她的是斯内普深吸一口气，胯部扭动着往前顶。她不敢动了。

我把他弄醒了吗？

她紧张地躺着不动，直到他又安顿下来。可她刚一放松，他却再次动作起来，下身摩擦着她。搂着她的手臂也收紧了，他还叹了口气。赫敏身体里的每一根神经都像是通了电一样，敏感到想要叫喊；她强行忍住。正考虑要不要干脆起床——反正这一番折腾之后她肯定也再睡不着了，斯内普又动了一下。他的身体贴得更近，手顺着她的锁骨往下，握住了她一只乳房，臀部则又顶了顶，胸腔里还发出一声含混不清的呓语。赫敏倒吸一口气。

他还在睡着吗？

她回过头去看他，想看清楚些，但天还是太黑了。他的手还在揉捏她的乳房，下面又耸动起来。赫敏感到阴蒂抽动，知道自己的内裤肯定又湿了。斯内普的动作愈发强烈，对她又揉又顶，赫敏还听见他不断的咕哝和呻吟声。

上帝啊，他是做梦了吗？

她扭过头去，低声唤他，“西弗勒斯？”但他除了继续耸动之外并没有反应。她又叫了一次，“西弗勒斯？”这次显然是奏效了，斯内普一下子僵住，她听见他急促的喘息，几乎能感受到他快速地运转大脑，试图记起自己在哪里，在做什么。他唐突地开始挪远，手也迅速从她胸前拿开，绷得直直地抽离开去。她一把抓住，把他拉回来，低声说，“西弗勒斯，没事的。”

斯内普一听到他的名字就清醒了。但他之前一直在做一个色气满满的梦，梦里还有某个头发浓密的格兰芬多。他过了一会儿才想起自己在哪儿，处于什么情况。他在脑子里飞快地清理那些色情图画，恢复平时的警惕性。当意识到自己的手正捏着一只柔软圆润的乳房，他立时呆住了。他还意识到自己的勃起一直戳在赫敏的屁股上，赶紧尴尬地退回来。为她而硬是一回事，但这样利用她满足私欲可完全是另一回事了，尤其是在他们上床睡觉前还恳谈过！他没再把手从她手里抽走，也没反驳她的话，但把下身尽量挪远了。

他紧张极了，小声说，“赫敏，我向你道歉。我……我不知该说什么……”他懊丧得说不下去。

赫敏在黑暗中笑了，幸好天黑他看不见。她镇静下来，柔声道，“没事的，你不用道歉呀。”她再次庆幸他看不到她的表情，因为她双颊已经开始发热了。她补充道，“我也……很喜欢呢。”

斯内普眨了眨眼，赫敏咯咯地笑了。她几乎能感受到他的怀疑，于是淘气地转过身去，扭动着再次靠上他的胯部。斯内普闭上眼睛，不由发出嘶嘶的声音，他的老二又立正了。赫敏舒服得哼哼起来。

斯内普从嗓子里挤出话来，说，“见鬼的，赫敏，别这样！”

赫敏发出一阵低笑回应他，却继续动作着。她仍抓着他的手，把它拉回胸前握着，斯内普不由在她颈间呻吟起来。“这不公平，赫敏。我们已经谈过这个话题了……”

赫敏在黑暗中回以假笑，臀部贴得更近。她把手伸到身后，顺着他的身体滑到臀部，推着它让它跟自己紧贴。斯内普尖锐地喘息一声，赫敏不由露出邪恶的傻笑。可他突然用一条腿绕住她，把她的腿扳直，手探到她身下将她的睡衣猛地拉高。她吓了一跳，惊喘起来，他再次用手覆上她的小丘，冰冷的声音低低地刷过她的耳畔：“你这么快就忘了么？别逼我。”

赫敏紧张地咽了一下，点了点头。斯内普慢慢地放开她，手也拿了上来。但他的手拿上来时慢慢地摩擦过她的皮肤，滑进睡衣触碰到她的乳房，温柔地抚摸起来。他握住它，感到她乳头变硬。他吮吸她的耳垂，用牙齿轻轻咬着。赫敏低声呻吟，感觉晕乎乎的。她扭动着在他怀里转过身子，他俯身来到她的上方吻着她，手指来到另一边乳房。赫敏也伸手抱住他，绕上他的后背。她依然能感到他的勃起挤着她，他的手指轻柔地挑逗着她的乳头。她向他弓起背，乳房贴向他的手，他也回应地将它们用力捧起，手指捻弄着她愈发硬挺的乳头。她不由在他的亲吻里呻吟起来。

突然，他们听到一声轻响，两人都吓住了。赫敏惊恐地瞪大眼睛，听出来是她父母关上房门的声音。斯内普没必要地冲她做了个嘘的手势，眉头紧锁，示意她保持安静。他们听见脚步声从客厅传来，停在他俩房门外头。斯内普又一次展示了他惊人的敏捷动作：他就地打了个滚，抓过魔杖，转身把赫敏拉起来，一只胳膊搂住她，然后幻影移形到她自己的房间。与此同时，格兰杰先生敲响了赫敏的房门，柔声叫道，“赫敏？”

两人跌跌撞撞地出现在她的房间，赫敏尚还喘息不稳。斯内普迅速从她身旁走开，闪身挨到她门后的墙上，赫敏赶紧跳上床。门慢慢被推开，赫敏马上坐起来，假装是刚醒的样子。

“啊？谁呀？”她懵懵地问，竭力要掩盖声音里的颤抖。

门开得大了些，格兰杰先生探头进来。“是爸爸，亲爱的。我知道现在还早，但我约了个朋友晨跑和打壁球，不知道能不能在你和教授出发之前赶回来，所以，我不想让我的小姑娘没说再见就走呀。”他走进房间，穿着运动裤和风衣，慈爱地对赫敏笑了笑。门后的斯内普则疯狂地暗示赫敏赶紧答话。

赫敏歪歪头答道，“哦爸爸，你太贴心啦！”趁她开口，斯内普那边施了一个几乎听不到声音的幻身咒，从赫敏的视野里消失了。她匆忙起身，给了爸爸一个拥抱，同时大大松了一口气。格兰杰先生紧紧抱了她一下，赫敏抗议地嚷起来。他放开她，两人一起坐在床边，赫敏蜷起双腿，被子拉到膝盖上，希望父亲不要听到她怦怦的心跳。

“我真的很开心你能回家来看看，哪怕待不了多久。我们很想你的，你知道。”

赫敏笑了。“我知道啦，爸爸。真的很谢谢你们为我做的一切。演出真的棒极了，晚餐也非常美味，这次出行肯定会特别美好……”

格兰杰先生拍拍她的手。“这没什么，你喜欢就好。很高兴见到你的教授，你说得对，他真是个很有趣的人。”

赫敏紧张地吞咽了一下。“他……呃，斯内普教授也很喜欢这场演出的，他说再次感谢你呢。”

“真可惜你走之前我没法再见他了。我想带他去看看麻瓜世界会很有趣的。我给他解释电脑怎样工作的时候，他看上去很有兴趣，问了好多问题，真是个聪明人呢，是吧？不过，想教你们这些学生，不聪明也不行啊。”格兰杰先生戏谑地看了赫敏一眼，笑了起来。

赫敏点点头，朝斯内普刚刚消失的地方看了一眼——他从开着的门里出去了吗？——然后说，“他真的特别睿智，而且比别人聪明太多了。上他的课特别有趣，他真的懂得好多，我也能跟他学到好多。”

斯内普此时由衷庆幸别人看不见他，他被赫敏话里的意思噎到了。赫敏还在朝他这个方向看，即使她看不见他。

格兰杰先生挠了挠赫敏的下巴，咧嘴一笑。“我可了解自家女儿，她有一个特点呀，就是太求知若渴了。你真让我们骄傲，赫敏。”

赫敏低下头，谦虚地笑了。“谢谢，爸爸。”

“你妈妈大概45分钟后起床，然后就开饭。哦，说到这个，你们俩昨晚回来吃甜点了吗？”格兰杰先生宠溺地对她笑笑，他太了解女儿对巧克力的狂热爱好了。

赫敏眨眨眼，昨晚的回忆瀑布般涌向脑海。她庆幸天还没大亮，爸爸看不见自己脸上的红晕。她小心翼翼地咽了口唾沫，挤出个笑容来，愉快地说，“吃了呀！妈妈真是太贴心了，准备了我最爱吃的呢。”

格兰杰先生笑了。“你给我们留几块没呀？”他开玩笑地补充道。

赫敏做个鬼脸，争辩道：“留了！你们每人都留了一碗呢。我没那么差劲，在教授面前还大吃大喝。”赫敏再次瞥了一眼门后的墙。

好吧，她说自己超爱巧克力的确没有夸张……斯内普好笑地想。他隐身着，贴着墙壁，感到自己的脉搏慢了下来。

格兰杰先生的笑容变成了沉思，他叹了口气说，“不，我想你不会那样做的。你要懂事多了。我的小姑娘长大喽。”他拍拍赫敏的手，“我知道说这个有点犯傻，但我之前真的好盼着你放假能回家来，因为这是在你独自走向社会之前的最后一个假期了。我知道你其实早已经算是走出去了，去到学校，去到凤凰社，过去六年来其实你回家的时间也很少。但一当你毕了业，你就再也不是我的小姑娘了。”他清清嗓子，四下环顾，“我看你在这里呀，就好像你还是十岁的样子，我们根本不知道你会成为一个出色的女巫。可我想起你昨晚的样子，那么优雅，那么成熟，尤其是站在你那位威严的教授身边……我这才意识到你已经是个成熟的姑娘了……”他悠然而止。

赫敏感到眼泪正在积蓄，她嘴唇颤抖着，强自给了父亲一个笑容，然后跪坐起来紧紧抱住了他。

斯内普觉得自己像个擅入之人。他知道自己正在目睹一件与他无关的事，并且这让他感到很不舒服。不过他也不敢动弹，且还情不自禁地看着那两人，目光近乎饥渴。他们父女之间的情感连结是他从未有过的，他甚至有点嫉妒。他之前终于意识到自己爱着赫敏、赫敏也爱着他，但看着她如此明了地表达自己对其他人的爱——哪怕这个人是她父亲，看在梅林的份儿上——他也还是嫉妒。他想要她的爱，想要成为她唯一的爱人。这种占有欲很荒谬，但这份迫切也很真实。

“我永远是你的小姑娘，爸爸，不管我长多大都是。但我很高兴你觉得我长大啦。我只希望其他人能跟你一样轻易地明白过来呢。”她意味深长地扫一眼墙角，希望斯内普还在那。

格兰杰先生轻笑起来。“我猜呀，某些人是早就明白了。你说过你跟哈利在约会，对吧？我想他肯定是明白过了。”

赫敏瞪大了眼睛，嘴唇紧抿。“爸-爸爸！我告诉过你这是个错误，我们只是朋友！”她沮丧极了，两手紧张地在大腿上绞着。

格兰杰先生握住她的手，让她平静下来。他再次托起她的下颌，对上女儿懊恼的脸，带着恰到好处的懊恼表情道，“关于这个……我很抱歉在教授面前让你尴尬了。你可怜的老爸只是有点难以接受女儿的新版成熟形象啊！”他的表情更加严肃，紧紧握住赫敏的手，“我知道我们从来没什么机会好好聊聊你的感情，聊聊你身上发生的这一切。但我们希望你能找到适合你的人。下一个能追到你的人肯定会很幸福，但我希望你也能一样地幸福。所以，你千万不要将就。如果你说哈利不是你的那个人，那我相信你的眼光。你那么聪明，你会了解自己的心。我们只希望你能和爸爸妈妈一样幸福。”他顿了顿，微微一笑，然后摆出一副严肃的怒容来：“当然啦，如果有人伤了我女儿的心，我可就要找他算账了。”赫敏和父亲都咯咯地笑了。

“哦，老爸，你真是没救啦。”赫敏开玩笑地拍拍他的胳膊，随后却陷入了沉默，脸上的笑容也渐渐变成了沉思。父亲也若有所思地看着自己手里握着的小手。赫敏犹豫着，眼睛不住地瞟向墙角，“所以……如果我找到一个爱我的人，而我也……很爱他……而且我也很幸福……是从未有过的幸福……那你就会答应喽？不管他是谁？”她睁大了眼睛问父亲。

他确认地点头。“只要你幸福，只要你们真心相爱，我就别无所求了。我们只想看到你幸福，但不要为了找到伴侣而将就。记住这个话，赫敏，你跟很多人都不一样，哪怕是在你那个世界里也是。不要低估自己。”

赫敏点点头，露出一丝微笑。“谢谢爸爸。我真开心你过来找我了，如果我们走之前没见到你，我会很失望的。再说，谁能不高兴一大早起来就被人夸一顿呢？”她淘气地笑了，父亲也哈哈大笑。

“我还担心你会不会不高兴呢，一大早就被我吵醒。”他叹气，“好啦，我得走了。你们俩玩的开心哦，有空记得送猫头鹰给我们。复活节演出见了！唉，真不想走啊，我还想听你再唱几句呢，可惜……”他无可奈何地耸耸肩，冲女儿笑笑，然后站起身来，正了正夹克衫。“你能回家真是太好了。要照顾好自己哦，听见了吗？”

赫敏站起来抱住父亲，“我会的，谢谢你做的一切，爸爸。”

格兰杰先生也紧紧回抱她，仿佛不愿再松开手。他叹了口气，再次捏捏她。

赫敏把脸埋进父亲的衣服里，声音闷闷地，她喃喃地说，“我爱你，爸爸。”

“我也爱你，孩子。”他放开了她，朝门口走去，赫敏躺回到床上。“抱歉没让你多睡会儿。要不你就直接起床开始收拾 ，这样等你的教授起床时就不用等卫生间了。替我转告他我很高兴见到他，谢谢他带你回来。”

“我会的，拜。”

格兰杰先生挥挥手，悄悄把门关上，走了出去。赫敏听着他下楼的声音，脚步声渐渐消失，然后归于宁静。她继续笔直地坐着，竖着耳朵，分辨斯内普是否还在她房间里。过了几分钟，她迟疑地悄声叫道，“西弗勒斯？”

斯内普仍靠墙站着，努力让自己镇静下来。他先是被他们父女情深和互敬互爱感动得失语，又听见赫敏跟父亲随后说的那番话，简直不敢相信自己的耳朵。她对他的感觉跟他一样吗？她说自己从未有过地幸福是真的吗？他感到自己胸口发疼，喉咙发紧，这差不多算是他跟赫敏待在一起时的常态了。慢慢地，悄悄地，他走向她，伸手爱抚她的长发。她先是吓了一跳，随即就放松下来。

赫敏感到一只看不见的手抚过她的脸庞，接着是看不见的嘴唇擦上她的，耳畔一声低语响起，“我在。”

赫敏感到床垫一动，他坐了下来。她的眼睛四下看看，试图想象他的样子。他一下子出现在眼前，黑色的眼睛深深注视着她。赫敏呼吸一窒，那双眼里盛着太多太多的深情。她迟疑着，问道，“你是……刚刚一直都在吗？”

斯内普缓缓点了点头，眼睛一眨不眨。赫敏的目光扫过他全身，看着他瘦削的身躯，绿色的绸缎在髋骨处低垂而下，有力又灵活的手指轻轻搭在她膝上。她伸出手去，轻抚他裸露的胸膛，抚摸他的肋骨，然后停在他心口。斯内普深深吸了口气，胸腔在她手下剧烈地起伏。赫敏感受到他强烈的脉搏，闭上眼睛，想要跟上他脉搏的节奏。他抓住她的手，把它从胸口拿开，赫敏睁开眼；他举起她的手轻吻一下，然后坚决地把手放回她的膝上，站起了身。

赫敏呆望着他，没有说话，但她的灵魂仿佛正通过两人紧锁的眼神向他呐喊。

他站起来，懊悔地低语道：“你父亲是对的。”

赫敏眨眨眼，心不在焉地问，“什么对的？”

斯内普微微一笑，“很多事情都是对的。但当下最对的就是你应该起床收拾了。等你用完洗手间，就来敲下我的门。我们早饭见。”

赫敏不想让他走开，想继续他们被父亲打断时的事。她还想告诉他好多事情。但她只是说，“好的。”

斯内普渴望地看了她最后一眼，然后幻影移形回到了自己的房间。赫敏再次倒在床上，努力平复自己一早上都像过山车一样大起大落的心情。

赫敏冲了个澡，把头发上的定型液洗掉。她的思绪不断地回到自己和斯内普偷偷在一起的时光。洗澡时，她想起他的手爱抚她皮肤的感觉，于是洗的时间比平时要长一点。她在温暖的水中陶醉于自己兴奋的感官里，模仿着斯内普的触摸，直到最后沮丧而疲惫地洗完澡，穿好衣服出来。她给头发施了个干燥咒，心想做女巫就是方便；还礼节性地把浴室里的蒸汽都散掉，这才离开穿过走廊，去敲斯内普的房门。

“教授？您可以过去了。”

门内传来一声“谢谢。”

她等了一会儿，他没有开门。她意识到他是要等她走了才会出来，于是叹了口气，穿过走廊回到自己的房间，随手关了门。一阵沉默后，她听到对面的门开了。她轻轻开门，看到斯内普穿过门厅来到浴室。他再次穿上了长袍，手里拎着行李袋，套头衫和裤子也变回了原样。他进了浴室，赫敏这才出门应她妈妈去了。

赫敏洗澡的时候，她妈妈就已经从卧室里出来了。幸亏赫敏在去洗手间的时候记得把父母卧室的静音咒撤销。母亲敲敲门，告诉赫敏她下楼去做早饭，赫敏隔着门说自己大概20分钟后下楼。

赫敏站在楼梯顶端，听见厨房里的正开着收音机，咖啡和烤面包的香味在房子里飘荡。她听到了煎培根的咝咝声，知道妈妈正在忙碌着。她穿过走廊，留神听着浴室里的响动，听到淋浴的水声。她挫败又饥渴的一面不断怂恿着她，但体内羞怯的处子却恳求她重新考虑那轻率的念头。

她深吸一口气，心脏怦怦直跳。她打开门，走进充满蒸汽的浴室，几乎同时，斯内普的脸从浴帘后面出现了。他双目圆睁，充满不可思议，鼻尖还滴着水，嘶嘶地说，“你进来干什么？”

赫敏靠在门上，膝盖颤抖。她咬着嘴唇，茫然地看着他，无法回答。

斯内普愤怒地眯起眼睛，冷冷地斥责她说，“出去，马上！我不会容忍这种公然无视规则的行为。你这是在试探我最后的底线，我建议你在给我们两个都惹上麻烦之前马上退回去！”

赫敏愣愣地站着，他们彼此对视着，目光紧锁。斯内普意识到她似乎动弹不得，无奈骂了一声。他咬紧牙关，把花洒挂好，扯下一条浴巾裹住身体。他暴躁地拉开浴帘，从浴缸里迈出来走向赫敏，怒视她。抓过她的手臂，他愤怒地瞪着她僵硬的脸，手指在她衬衫上留下了水渍，头发上的水滴滴落在她胸前。

“你就是不明白，是吗？我们，现在，不能，这么做！下次再犯蠢之前好好动动脑子！如果你没办法阻止自己继续做傻事，你会把一切都搞砸的！别毁了我们，赫敏。”他的神色变成了某种痛苦的恳求，嘶嘶地继续道，“拜托了，这本来是……很好的一件事，我们……我们在一起可以很好的。但你别再鲁莽行事把它搞砸了！”他用力捏住她的手臂，低声说，“这值得等待，相信我。如果你对你父亲说的是真心话，就请你出去。要有耐心。”

赫敏点点头。但她再次冲动地扑向他，紧紧把他抱住。斯内普喉咙里发出一声愤怒的咆哮，使劲挣脱出来。“赫敏！你这样身上都湿了！”

赫敏终于不再木木呆呆，轻松地笑了出来。她放开斯内普，边退开边笑道，“反正又不是第一次湿！”斯内普的表情称得上滑稽。他憋了半天，决定傲然地径自走开，但此举的严厉效果在浴巾开始滑落时大打折扣。他不得不在完全丧失尊严之前牢牢抓住毛巾。赫敏咯咯的笑声在撞见他又羞又恼的神色时戛然而止，她慌忙转身，脸涨的通红，斯内普还没来得及说几句得体的话，她就冲出了浴室。这一趟下来，她再次——面对面地——意识到，自己还没有准备好越过那条界限，不论她对此是多么渴望。

她冲回自己的房间，砰地一声把门关上，气喘吁吁。她坐到梳妆台前，用颤抖的手指把东西收拾好，又铺了床，把行李缩小装进口袋。做完这一切后她出门下楼，看到浴室的门关上了，斯内普还在里面。

走进厨房，母亲正在把一盘培根端上桌，放到烤面包和鸡蛋旁边。“早啊亲爱的！”母亲快步走过来抱了她一下，微笑着亲吻她的脸颊。

“早，妈妈。早饭好香啊。”她坐下来开始给自己盛饭。

格兰杰夫人关掉收音机，给赫敏倒了些橙汁，说道，“希望你们教授会爱吃培根和鸡蛋。他会喜欢吃全麦吐司吗？吃吐司加不加果酱？家里有草莓蜜饯和橘子果酱。我还做了咖啡，他喝咖啡吗？他要是更喜欢喝茶的话我也可以煮点。”她又是摆盘，又是抚平围裙的，忙得不亦乐乎。

赫敏瞪着母亲。天哪，她是在紧张吗？怎么像个迷恋老师的女学生一样！这个样子我可熟悉了，不久之前我不就是这个样子的吗！她努力憋笑，无力地答道，“别大惊小怪的，妈妈，斯内普教授很喜欢你做的饭，他甚至说要谢谢你的甜点呢。”

格兰杰夫人听了这话笑了。她得意地哼了一声，摆出一副洋洋自得的样子，两手拢拢乱发，说道，“那是，我专门爱做好吃的。”

赫敏仔细打量母亲。她发现她居然化了妆——这可是大周末的早晨诶！她心头略过一阵妒忌的刺痛，抿着果汁不说话了。

格兰杰夫人扫了一眼厨房门，问道，“西弗勒斯起床了吗？”

赫敏呛了一口果汁。她不喜欢母亲喊他西弗勒斯，尤其在她已经心生妒忌的时候。她咳嗽了几声，简洁地答，“是的。我下楼时他已经洗过澡了，估计等会儿就下来。”

格兰杰夫人笑笑，赶紧站起来。“那就好。我希望他快点，早饭凉了就不好吃了。”

赫敏嗤笑一声，对妈妈说，“妈，人家是巫师，什么东西都可以用加热咒的。而且……”她说着抽出魔杖，给食物施了个保温咒语，这样它们就不会继续放凉了。母亲吃惊地眨眨眼看她。

“我大概永远不会习惯这个了。”

赫敏哼了一声，继续吃早饭。格兰杰夫人站起来冲了一杯咖啡，带着一副迷惑的神情转向赫敏。

“你的发夹怎么都放在柜子上呀？”

赫敏再次呛住。该死的！她假装清清嗓子，又喝了点果汁，抢出点时间思考，希望自己的谎言能有说服力。她说，“哦，那个啊，是这样……我不习惯把头发梳成那样嘛，弄得我头都疼了。所以看完演出回来我就把它们都摘下来了，这样吃甜点的时候可以放松下。”

格兰杰夫人露出热切的表情：“那，西弗勒斯也喜欢吗？”

赫敏还没来得及回答，斯内普就来到了厨房，脸上带着礼貌而好奇的表情。“您是想问我喜欢什么？”

格兰杰夫人吓了一跳，脸也红了。赫敏近乎目瞪口呆地看着母亲这种少女般的行为。格兰杰夫人咯咯笑着，朝冰箱轻快地挥挥手说，“哦，我只是想知道你喜不喜欢昨晚的甜点啦。”

斯内普会意地看了赫敏一眼，然后平静地答道，“我确实喜欢，狄俄涅。它跟您的晚餐一样美味。通常来说，技艺高超的厨师在魔药制作领域也会表现不凡，如果您是女巫，或许可以成为一个成绩不俗的魔药学生。”

赫敏眯起眼睛。他现在好像在跟她妈妈调情一样！格兰杰夫人谦逊地别过目光，摆摆手道，“哦，少来了，我都不好意思了。”她像个小姑娘一样咯咯笑着，招呼斯内普就坐。她羞怯地看他一眼，然后问赫敏，“所有的巫师都像他这么有魔力吗？”然后突然回过味儿来，讶然叫道，“哦！魔力！看这词儿用的！”她再次咯咯笑起来，转身去拿咖啡壶。

斯内普朝赫敏投去好笑的一瞥，赫敏则瞪了他一眼，他弯弯嘴角。格兰杰夫人给他端来一大杯热气腾腾的咖啡，他也开始给自己盛早餐。

“您放奶油还是放糖？”

“不用了，谢谢您，我喜欢喝黑咖啡。”

格兰杰夫人打量一眼他修身的套头衫和剪裁利落的长裤，打趣道，“跟您的穿衣品味一样呢。”

赫敏哼了一声，赶快拿起纸巾掩饰自己，说了句“抱歉”。

斯内普扬起一条眉毛，严厉地看了赫敏一眼，然后对她母亲答道，“您说对了，女士。”

格兰杰夫人把手放在他胳膊上。“好了好了，别多礼了。我叫狄俄涅，记得吗？不叫‘女士’。”赫敏看到斯内普在母亲的触碰下显得僵硬，更加恼火了。斯内普还是不习惯随便跟人接触。

他对格兰杰夫人露出温和的微笑，说，“当然，狄俄涅，我的错。”她微笑着看了他一眼，才挪开去。赫敏继续吃着早饭， 用阴沉的眼神盯着母亲和斯内普。

斯内普开始吃东西，大家都安静下来，气氛有些紧张了。格兰杰夫人在厨房里忙来忙去，斯内普开始觉得有点不自在。终于，她又回到桌边，欢快地问道，“话说，演出怎么样？”

斯内普和赫敏都赶紧咽下食物，开口回答。

“太棒了，妈妈，太谢谢你们啦。”

“这是一场奇妙的经历，我衷心感谢您和您的丈夫。”

格兰杰夫人笑得愈发灿烂。“哦，这是我们的荣幸。说到这个，西弗勒斯，杰夫让我再次感谢你带赫敏回来。他很抱歉没法亲自跟你说，因为他今早跟人约好了。”斯内普严肃地点头。格兰杰夫人接着说，“我真等不及想看你表演，肯定会非常壮观的。”

赫敏和斯内普交换了一个眼神。赫敏终于松了口气，笑着说，“那当然，尤其是整个演出都会有魔法的加持。”

格兰杰夫人的表情变成了困惑，她问道，“这是什么意思呀？”

“是这样，校长给分院帽施了魔法，让它负责选角；而且那些不会唱歌的人也会有咒语让他们唱得好。还有布景，甚至剧场的空间都会用魔法变形，而且据我们所知，连伴奏的乐器也是施过魔法的，所以根本不用人来演奏。所以你看，这样下来，怎么可能会演不好呢？”

格兰杰夫人的眼睛瞪大了，“所以说，不是每个角色都会真唱了？但你不会用咒语的吧？”

斯内普打断了她们，“当然不用。她的天赋让校长坚信，我们仅凭她的嗓音优势就能赢得比赛了，她是真的天资过人。”他正色地看了赫敏一眼。

赫敏马上回应：“你也是一样啊，”她对母亲补充道，“斯内普教授一直瞒着我们呢，他其实有一副美妙的嗓音。但现在已经不是秘密了。”她朝斯内普笑了笑。

格兰杰夫人忧虑的表情变成了欢喜。“真的嘛？哦，赫敏，你一定要为我唱一首。你父亲也想听你唱，但你们去看演出之前也没有合适的时间。我们好久没听你唱歌了，亲爱的，拜托了？”

赫敏懊恼地看看母亲，又看看斯内普。斯内普的眼睛闪着光，露出微微的笑容，圆滑地补刀：“练习一下也没什么坏处，对吧，格兰杰小姐？”

赫敏瞥了他一眼，又看看母亲。母亲拍着巴掌，跃跃欲试，笑眯眯地望着女儿。赫敏无奈地屈服了，挪挪椅子站起身，清了清嗓子深吸一口气。坐在对面的斯内普也往后挪了挪，但依然靠在椅子上，坐着聆听，脸上挂着一丝笑容。

赫敏想了想，决定唱那首《剧院魅影》。她目光低垂，开口唱道，“沉睡里他对我歌唱，梦境中他来到我身旁。那声音呼唤着我，低吟我姓名。我是否仍在梦中？那剧院魅影竟就在此地，在我心底……（In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came. That voice which calls to me and speaks my name. And do I dream again? For now I find the Phantom of the Opera is here, inside my mind）。”她又深吸一口气，打算只唱这一小段让妈妈听听就算了，但桌子另一头的斯内普突然开口歌唱，她吓了一跳。

“再次同我唱起，我们奇幻的二重声。我歌声的能量将你笼罩，愈唱愈强。尽管你离我而去，回望从前，但剧院魅影就在那里，在你心底。（Sing once again with me, our strange duet. My power over you grows stronger yet. And though you turn from me, to glance behind, the Phantom of the Opera is there, inside your mind.）”

格兰杰夫人倒吸一口气，惊讶地看向斯内普。赫敏也抬起头来望着他。他的目光紧紧锁住赫敏，她被他充满诱惑的声音吸引住。赫敏接着他的唱段起了下一节，他们一起唱了下去，脑海中响起歌曲的伴奏音乐。赫敏唱到了高音部分，靠着椅子，闭起眼跟随斯内普的引导：“唱吧……唱吧，我的音乐天使……为我歌唱！（Sing... Sing, my Angel of Music... Sing for me!）”

唱出的最后一个高音渐渐落下，赫敏不由往前一倾，为他们即兴表演引发的激情而略微晕眩。格兰杰夫人爆发出一阵热烈的掌声，眼里噙着莹莹的泪水。

“这真是太棒了！绝对太棒了！现在我明白为什么校长这么有信心了！赫敏，你刚才好美！还有西弗勒斯，赫敏也没有夸错你。你们两个真的是太出色了！”

斯内普和赫敏局促地互换了颜色，赫敏又喝了口果汁，眼睛四下飞快地乱扫，对母亲的过度反应很是尴尬。斯内普则靠在椅背上，悠闲地转动杯子里最后一点咖啡，心不在焉地盯着它。格兰杰夫人看着他们俩，露出幸福满足的神色。

赫敏抬起头，见母亲正用一种几乎崇拜的目光盯着斯内普，感到一阵恼怒。而斯内普则毫无察觉。梅林助我！我自个儿的亲妈居然对斯内普产生了粉丝般的迷恋！“哦，我以前还从没见过英雄呢。”还有，“你真的好迷人，真的好有魅力。”什么什么的。赫敏在脑子里恶意地用尖细的声音模仿母亲。她突然想要离开，想把斯内普带走，不然他再做点什么，母亲就要为他神魂颠倒了。赫敏翻了个白眼，看了看时间。

“哦要晚了，我们怕是该走了。”

斯内普立即起身，且注意到了赫敏窘迫的表情。他心下纳闷她怎么了，于是淡淡地看一眼时钟，也说道，“没错，对方给我们这样好的机会，我们可不能迟到。”他以一贯的利落动作站起来，彬彬有礼地转向格兰杰夫人，礼节性地颔首。“再次感谢您的盛情款待，我期待在演出时见到您。”

赫敏站在那里，紧张地看着母亲和斯内普。格兰杰夫人笑了笑，又摆摆手。“别客气！我非常高兴你喜欢看演出，也希望你会喜欢我们‘格兰杰家的床铺和早餐’哦！”她再次笑着跟斯内普眨眨眼。

斯内普朝赫敏投去意味深长的一眼，然后礼貌地说，“请放心，我是真的非常喜欢。菜肴非常美味，而且我已经很久没有睡得这么好了。”他对格兰杰夫人弯弯嘴角。

赫敏的心怦怦直跳，喘不过气来。她希望自己没有脸红，小心地瞥了母亲一眼。不过格兰杰夫人太顾着迷恋斯内普了，根本没注意到女儿的反应。

赫敏翻了个白眼，嘀咕道，“我去拿外套了……”

斯内普低声应答，“好的，格兰杰小姐。”然后示意让格兰杰夫人先退席。格兰杰夫人被他的礼节弄得受宠若惊，加快几步走出了厨房。斯内普看了有点不知所措，莫名其妙地也跟着退席了。

赫敏穿好外衣，把斯内普的麻瓜风衣递给他。他之前就又把它变回了原貌，早饭前挂在了门厅的壁橱里。斯内普接过风衣穿上，把头发拢到脑后。

他询问地看着赫敏，问道，“好了吗？”

赫敏期待地点点头，目光转向母亲。格兰杰夫人之前一直盯着斯内普看，此时才猛然恢复了知觉，冲向女儿紧紧拥抱了她。“好好照顾自己，亲爱的，尽快给我们写信，我们都很想听到你的消息。别忘了谢谢校长让你回家探望，替我们向你的朋友问好，以及玩得开心点。还有，记得要小心别惹出什么事，听见了没？”她放开女儿，恳切地看一眼斯内普，“请你千万关照，西弗勒斯。要是女儿出了什么事，我们都不知道该怎么办才好。”她严肃的表情转为柔和的微笑。

斯内普正色应道，“请放心，我永远不会让您女儿出事的。”

格兰杰夫人一只手按在他手臂上，点点头道，“当然了，我们相信。”她又看看时间，大声说，“哦！你们得走了！快点吧……”

斯内普轻轻抓住赫敏的小臂，询问地看着她。赫敏点点头，回头看了看母亲。“拜妈妈，谢谢你们所做的一切！等我回去就写信给你和爸爸讲我们的参观之行。”

格兰杰夫人冲过来在赫敏脸上亲吻一下，“爱你，亲爱的！”

“我也爱你，妈妈。拜拜。”说完，她抬头看了看斯内普。他再次施加了幻身咒，待到完全隐形，就一同幻影移形到了前一天晚上去过的地方。他听见赫敏缓缓松了口气，并感到她摸索着他，把脸埋进他的胸膛，手臂搂住他的腰，靠在他身上寻找着舒适和安心。斯内普搂住她，等她平静下来。过了一会儿，她再次叹息，抬起头对他低语：“刚才很抱歉。”

斯内普扫视了一下四周，见没有人，便撤销了咒语。他低头注视着赫敏的脸，她的身影慢慢显现出来，露出一种忿忿不平的奇怪表情。他皱起眉头问道，“抱歉什么？”

“我妈妈呗！天哪，她真是太……太……她简直要对你流口水了！”她怒气冲冲地看着他。

斯内普茫然地看了她一会儿，慢慢地试探道，“我还以为……你是希望你父母喜欢我的。”

赫敏气呼呼地挣脱开来，双手叉腰愤怒地瞪他一眼，嘶嘶地道，“我是希望她喜欢你，但不是迷恋你然后还跟你调情！”

斯内普吃惊地瞪大了眼睛：“跟我调情？？”

赫敏恼怒地歪歪头，“你还真是毫无察觉，嗯？”她明显地松懈了下来，摇摇头。“哼，她就跟韦斯莱夫人见了洛哈特一样，没眼看。”她恶狠狠地蹬了他一眼，喃喃地道，“我可不想自己亲妈对你产生什么迷恋。”

斯内普低头看着眼前恼火的女巫，大笑起来。赫敏瞪大眼睛听着他浑厚的笑声。斯内普好容易止住笑，喘息着说，“你……你嫉妒了！”

赫敏危险地眯起眼睛，嘴巴也撅起来。她冷冷地问道，“你觉得这很有趣是吗？”

斯内普听出了警告之音，立马冷静下来，使劲隐去脸上愚蠢的笑容。他一边憋笑，一边说，“不不不，不能说是有趣，就是……就是感觉很好啊！”

赫敏朝他挑起眉毛，拖长声音，“哦？”

斯内普把她拉近，笑容柔和下来。他搂住她，看着她的眼睛，看着她气呼呼的样子，静静地低声说，“想到你会因为别人喜欢我而不高兴，不管是因为什么……这就很……让我觉得自己是被欣赏和需要的。我不是很习惯这个，所以请原谅我如果表现得很古怪。”他讨饶地翘起一边的嘴角，赫敏彻底放松了下来。

她半真半假地抱怨，“真是的！她都已经结婚了，不应该对你那样抛媚眼。你可是我的。”她不假思索地宣布主权，斯内普顿住了，脸上的笑容消失不见。她突然被他的反应吓到，谨慎地抬起目光看他。

他凝视着她，表情难以捉摸。他的身体完全僵住，十分紧绷，黑色的眼里情绪翻涌。赫敏紧张地吞咽了一下，“呃……”

斯内普却打断了她的磕磕绊绊，用几不可闻的声音说道：“你刚才说什么？”

赫敏的心怦怦直跳。她咬着嘴唇，在他的逼视下目光躲闪。她喃喃地说，“嗯，没什么……”

斯内普抓着她的手用上了力气，让她的目光又迅速转向他。“你是认真的吗？”

赫敏瞪大了眼睛看他，“什么？”

他厉声重复，“你是认真的吗？”

赫敏低下头，颤抖着声音承认了，“这只是……我一厢情愿的想法啊。对不起嘛。”

可斯内普俯身过来，用力地吻住了她。赫敏完全惊呆了，他吻得那么用力，几乎把她拆解入腹才肯放开。赫敏喘息不定，目光盯在他脸上。他退开些，与她额头向抵，轻声道，“不要说对不起。”

赫敏松了口气。斯内普说了下去，“如果你真的想要，我会是你的。”他对她微微一笑，“在这一点上，我恐怕没法拒绝你。”

赫敏也笑了，玩味地回答道，“我会记着的。”

听了她这句意料之外的评论，斯内普恢复了理智，退开来，严厉地看着她。他挑起眉毛，慢慢地说，“你还打算考验考验我？”

赫敏淘气一笑，冲他眨眨眼，轻快地道，“也许呢。”说完，她笑着转身走开，斯内普跟上，两人一同朝剧院走去。


	24. 后台与冥想盆

斯内普跟着赫敏走向剧院，意识到他们又要回去到教授与学生的身份中，不再有其它感情。离大门还有几步之遥，斯内普抓住赫敏的手臂让她停下，转身面对着自己。她脸上带着惊讶的询问表情，他低头看着她，目光惆怅。

赫敏困惑地皱起眉头问道：“怎么了？”

他声音低沉：“我们一进去见到向导，就要开始给邓布利多保留记忆了……”他意味深长地说。

赫敏失望得愁眉苦脸，叹了口气低声说，“我明白。”斯内普满意地捏捏她的手臂，放开了她。两人一同朝入口走去。

一个年轻人正靠墙站着，双手插在口袋里。待两人走近，他直起身来朝他们点头，脸上挂着狡黠的笑容道：“哇哦！我猜你是格兰杰家的女儿吧？”

赫敏点点头，“是呀，我是赫敏·格兰杰，这位是斯内普教授。是你要带我们参观剧院对吗？”她面露笑容，目光热切，年轻人咧嘴一笑，朝他们鞠了一躬。

“就是我。我叫尼尔，我叔说你们是来秘访后台的，昨儿晚上刚看了演出，对吧？”斯内普和赫敏都点点头。尼尔从口袋里掏出一把钥匙打开门，并对两人打手势让他们进来，接着说，“那你们就是已经看过剧场前台了。来吧，给你俩展示一下后台的魔法。”斯内普跟赫敏暗自讶异地交换了一个眼神，但看到尼尔自得的假笑，就明白这只是个修辞而已，放松下来。尼尔带着他们穿过黑暗的观众席过道，来到乐池。乐池下面隐隐透出光亮来，尼尔回头说，“等下参观的时候会遇到几个人。每天我们都要过来修理一些损坏的道具什么的，为下一场演出做准备。等下你看到就知道了，有好多可看呢。”他带头迈上台阶来到舞台上，从舞台前侧和幕布之间的缝隙穿了过去。“稍等下……”两人听到了几声拖曳和咔哒声，幕布随即拉开，灯光从头顶倾泄下来。

斯内普和赫敏看着眼前的一切，尽可能多地将剧场收进眼中——场地的规模，不同区域的关系，甚至开放区域的音质等等。一声小心的咳嗽把两人都唤回了现实，他们一起回头，尼尔正朝他们咧嘴而笑。“跟你们说……我们从下往上慢慢参观，怎么样？”斯内普和赫敏茫然地互相看看，点点头。尼尔打了个响指，头往侧厅一摆。“那走吧。”

斯内普跟赫敏都目不错珠，生怕错过什么有趣的东西。像尼尔说的，他们路上碰到了几个人，手头都忙活着，愉快地跟尼尔打招呼。顺着陡峭的楼梯往下走，来到地下室，尼尔不停地讲解一路上他们看到的东西，以及那些机器是如何工作的。赫敏看了斯内普一眼，他的表情十分专注。她一下子记起父亲说过想让斯内普多看看麻瓜世界、说他对那些原理解释很有兴趣的那番话，不由笑了。斯内普显然是很难理解这些东西，因为没有对麻瓜术语的基本知识。她看得出来他跟不上尼尔的思路有多么沮丧。

尼尔正在跟他们讲解如何使用液压系统，在不同的时间把舞台的各个部分升降到固定位置，展示每个场景变化中需要用到的多个固定部件。赫敏看着斯内普下颌紧咬的样子，知道他正懊恼得咬牙切齿。他眯着眼睛，整个姿势僵硬又紧张。尼尔每指给他看一样新东西，斯内普都马上看过去，使劲眨着眼，努力消化自己听到的内容。她几乎能感觉到他想要问些什么，却连怎么问都不太清楚。赫敏心生怜悯，决定由她来扮演傻白甜小女生。她知道斯内普不会喜欢这种态度，但希望他能领会她的心意并且配合她。

赫敏女声女气地开口道：“尼尔？”他停了下来，转向她。

“咋啦？”

赫敏一脸无辜，皱皱鼻子。她轻飘飘地朝四周挥挥手，说，“真不好意思，我一点也没跟上你说的耶。”斯内普扬起一条眉毛，怀疑地盯着她。

“哪没跟上？”

赫敏叹了口气。“哎呀，什么都没跟上嘛！这些都好专业呢，你能不能用通俗的话跟我们讲讲呀？你说的好些词儿，我都从来没听过。”

尼尔的眉毛也快飞到发际线里去了。他怀疑地看了斯内普一眼。斯内普则很快就明白了赫敏的把戏，装出一副无可奈何的样子对尼尔说，“如果可以，请尽量说简单点吧。我们还是希望让每个人都能理解这些。”他带着抱歉的样子看尼尔，尼尔于是泄了气，点点头。

“好吧，那么……”

尼尔又重新开始讲解，还时不时地回头看看赫敏，看她能不能跟得上。他甚至放慢了语速，就像在跟一个智力低下的人说话。尽管他这样的态度让人恼火，但赫敏还是配合着演了下去，好让斯内普能了解到更多。她密切注视着斯内普，并根据他的表情判断是否需要进一步的解释说明。每次他听懂了什么，就会大大放松下来；再次遇到没听懂的东西就会紧紧抿住嘴唇，眯起眼睛。

赫敏对自己这番心思取得的成效感到很满意。他们就这样伪装着，参观了服装间、更衣室、商店、道具储藏室、侧厅、灯光室、声控室，最后甚至还看了空中布景中间的栈道。

爬上空中栈道的台阶时，赫敏有点不舒服。台阶是金属格栅的，可以看到外面。赫敏从来都不喜欢爬高，不得不紧贴着栏杆，目光看向舞台远方。尼尔则借此机会指给他们看那些复杂的设置，用来在演出期间升降大吊灯。他指了指那些链条、缆条、绳索和滑轮等，它们都是枝形吊灯和其他所有布景所必需的防故障装置。他叫住下面另一个舞台工作人员，演示了一下这个空中布景的操作。赫敏瞪大了眼睛，看着他绑着安全绳走在空中栈道和栏杆上。

她后退着远离栏杆，声音颤抖，“这些看起来好危险啊！要是掉下来真的会有人受伤的。”

尼尔了然地点头，抽抽鼻子。“是啊，所以得让专业的人来干。我们有一帮很好的工作人员，大家伙儿一起努力，才能把事情做好。你看，我们做到了吧！”他挺起胸膛，露出骄傲的笑容。赫敏激动地睁圆眼睛。使劲点头表示赞赏。

尼尔带他们下了舞台，再次来到侧厅，给他们展示如何处理烟火特效。讲到如何制造火球的时候，斯内普的表情引起了赫敏的注意。他看上去正盘算着什么，眼底流露出自鸣得意、不怀好意的神采。赫敏暗自留意，想着过会儿要问问他。

她请求再去一次化妆间。她好喜欢那些华美的服装，希望邓布利多能意识到有了变形术的加持，换装会变得多么容易。尼尔把他们介绍给服装组的员工艾玛，她解释了他们是如何制作魅影的面具，还展示了剧中他戴的假发，甚至演示了如何用发胶做假发。

他们周围还有几个姑娘在收集要送洗的戏服。艾玛指着好多件同样的戏服，说这样可以防止万一其中一件穿坏了，还能让演员每次都能穿干净衣服上台。

艾玛带他们又来到化妆间，给他们看每个演员的妆面和服装。不少演员的化妆镜上都贴着自己上妆后的照片，斯内普怒视它们。艾玛看到他的神色，便问他怎么了。

斯内普声音低沉，“那人不是男的吗？怎么还化妆？”

艾玛于是笑着告诉他，所有的演员都是要化妆的，不论妆面是否应该引人注目。看到斯内普惊恐的表情，赫敏憋住笑，问她这是什么意思。

艾玛依次拿起每一件化妆品，并解释它的功能。男性都是要涂粉底和眼线的，有时候还要涂腮红和唇彩。扮演老年人的演员还要画老年妆，用高光和阴影在脸上画出线条，再把皮肤和头发画得灰白——如果不用戴假发的话。

斯内普瞪着镜子里的赫敏。她几乎能读到他想说的：“我不要化妆！”赫敏咯咯直笑，不知邓布利多会怎样处理这个难题。

尼尔留意到斯内普激动的表情，便中断了跟一个女孩的搭讪，建议他们先回到舞台上去。他们跟在尼尔后面，斯内普对赫敏怒目而视，赫敏则使劲憋住不笑。他们在舞台的各个设施之间慢慢走过，仔细观察着每一个细节。最后，尼尔戴上耳机，告诉灯光间的一个人让他把舞台光打到演出亮度。赫敏在强光下眯起眼睛，眺望整个剧场。

她回头看了一眼，喊道，“教授！”斯内普转身，带着疑问的目光大步朝她走去。

“站在这里往外看。”斯内普皱起眉头，但还是答应了。灯光晃得他有点晕眩。

他眨眨眼，恼怒地对她咆哮：“请问你到底让我看什么，格兰杰小姐？”

“你能看到什么？”

他翻了个白眼，忍着气，“除了灯光，我什么也看不见。”

赫敏咧嘴一笑。“没错！要是回头学校里的同学开始怯场了，我们就要让他们记得这一点！当你意识到其他人将要坐在观众席上看着你表演，大部分人无疑都会抓狂的。但这样想会让他们感觉好一点：反正你也看不到观众！”

斯内普瞥了她一眼，不置可否地哼了一声，没好气地说，“也许吧。”他抱着手站在那里，凝视整个剧场，试图透过耀眼的灯光看穿过去。他不想承认的是，赫敏说中了，他以前从没想过自己站在观众面前表演时会是什么样子。他脑海中闪过几周前的噩梦，抱住的手臂又紧了紧，把记忆中来自梦境的恐惧和绝望咽了下去。

放松点！那只是个梦。你比自己以为的要好得多，其他人也觉得你做得很好，没什么好担心的。再者说，只是表演而已，又不是伏地魔……他暗自哼了一声。相对而言，面对可怜的老里德尔才是最可怕的命运。他叹了口气，面对现实吧，老伙计。如果往后的生活里最糟糕的事情不过是表演音乐剧，那这生活可是有指望了！他转过身，从赫敏身旁走过；赫敏若有所思地盯着他。

尼尔靠在一处搭景上，正等他们聊完。斯内普朝他走过去，但赫敏还留在舞台上。过了一会儿，赫敏没有动，尼尔看了看身边这个冷酷的男人，清了清嗓子。

“呃，小姐？你继续走吗？”赫敏回头，咬着嘴唇，脸红了一下。她双手紧握，斯内普瞪着她，不知道发生了什么。

“尼尔？”赫敏抬眼看向那年轻人，他点点头。“我不知道这样问会不会太过分……”她声音小了下去。

尼尔大度地笑了笑，“问问又不碍事的！你就说吧。”

赫敏舔了舔嘴唇，小声道，“我想在这唱一下。就唱一点点。我大约不会再有机会站在这样的舞台上唱歌了，可以吗？”她看了尼尔一眼，露出乞求的神色。

尼尔轻轻笑了，拍了拍她。“天哪，还‘可以吗’，我干嘛要不让你唱啊！想唱就唱，我们正好听听。”

赫敏笑得像个过圣诞节的孩子。她走上台口，深吸一口气，让自己镇定下来。试探着，她开始唱那首《把我想起（Think of Me）》。舞台两侧的工作人员停下来手中的工作，侧耳倾听；灯光和音响设备间里的人也停下来，看向舞台。剧院里顿时安静了，赫敏柔美的歌声四处回荡。

斯内普听着赫敏的歌声被音响效果放大，再次对她的才华感到由衷地钦佩。她一边唱，他一边悄悄从旁边走下舞台，来到观众席的中央，全神贯注地看着她演唱。

赫敏唱到了最后一段，闭起眼睛，完美地唱出了最高音节，胜利结束。，台下一下子响起了哨声和掌声。但她听到了观众席里传来另一个低沉的声音：“精彩，精彩，着实精彩！（Bravi, bravi, bravissimi!）”她抬手遮住灯光，看到斯内普在台下的身影。欢呼声从头顶的栈道、观众席和脚下的乐池纷纷扑面而来，站在台侧的几个人也对她称赞不绝。尼尔站在一旁，满脸笑容，像在为她骄傲。赫敏脸红地笑了笑，羞怯地感谢众人。

斯内普慢慢走回到舞台上，努力克制着自己对她的骄傲和喜爱之情。尼尔赞许地拍拍赫敏的肩膀：“我的天哪！你们学校肯定特高兴你有这么赞的嗓子吧！”

斯内普高傲地拖长了声调：“那是自然。”赫敏转过身，竭力克制着自己。她好想抓住斯内普的手扑到他怀里，但只是垂下目光，掩饰住自己汹涌的感情。斯内普感觉到两人之间危险的涌动，赶紧转向尼尔。他一本正经地欠了欠身，说，“感谢带我们这样详尽地参观，这整个的舞台制作相当令人惊叹，而能够从幕后的角度看到这个过程，我们更加为之赞叹。感谢你的时间和精力。”

尼尔满不在乎地耸耸肩，“啊呀，这不算啥。能听她唱这么棒已经值回票价了，我绝对乐意提供帮助！好啦我得走了，还有活儿呢。你们可以从后面直接出门，我们员工大部分都是走这个门的，看。”尼尔带着他们从更衣室走廊外的出口出来，“这里就是剧院的后门了。你们要叫车吗？我可以帮你们打个电话……”他们来到阳光充沛的室外，天气有些冷。

赫敏摇摇头，碰碰尼尔的手臂。“不用啦，谢谢，我们自己走就好。再次感谢你为我们做的一切，这真的是太棒了！”她笑容满面。尼尔也回以笑容，但突然态度一转，伸手握住赫敏正放在自己手臂上的手，主动朝她俯身过去。

“我很乐意帮忙。你知道的，想回来看看随时给我打电话，我给你安排最好的位置，演出结束再带你去后台转一圈，好不？”他对她扬扬眉毛，露出暗示的笑容。

赫敏认出了这个挑逗的意味，有点愣住。她偷瞟了一眼斯内普，他正气得不行，像一条蛇一样随时准备对那男孩发起攻击。赫敏紧张地对尼尔笑了笑，拍拍他，然后使劲把自己的手抽了回来。她假装欢快地叫着，“我记下啦不过说真的我们得赶紧回去了对吧教授？”说完，她立刻转身走向斯内普，成功地拦下了尼尔的脚步。除非他想在她的老师面前撩她。

斯内普恶狠狠地瞪着尼尔，后者惊讶地看着这个高大的男人阴沉的表情。尼尔紧张地捋一捋头发，双手插进口袋，四下乱看躲避斯内普充满敌意的目光。

他的声音阴沉而充满威胁，言简意赅地道：“的确。”尼尔清清嗓子，向他们点了点头。

“好吧，祝你们日安。以后有机会再见，小姐，教授。拜！”说完，他飞快地转身溜向了剧院，好像生怕被人追上似的。斯内普还真往前走了一步，看到那男孩脸上惊恐的表情，露出了恶趣味的得意笑容。尼尔回头看了一眼，立马冲进门，砰地一声关上。赫敏使劲拉着斯内普的手肘。

她无奈地小声叫着，“西弗勒斯！”

斯内普扬起一条眉毛，特别无辜地看着她。“怎么了？”

她撇着嘴翻白眼，责备地看回去。“这真的完全没有必要。”

斯内普转过身走近，严肃地低头看她：“那个白痴不能那么碰你，我不喜欢。你是我的。”

赫敏顿时目瞪口呆。她愣愣地盯着他，斯内普冷硬的表情变成了某种不确定，他涨红了脸，结结巴巴地道，“我是说……你是吗？”

赫敏露出快乐的笑容，伸手爱抚他的脸颊。斯内普长舒一口气，抓住她的手按在脸上，亲吻她的手掌。他轻轻抚摸她的头发，低声道，“走吧，我们得回去了。”赫敏点点头，绕出剧院来到他们幻影移形的那条小巷。

他们一躲进墙边的阴影，斯内普就把赫敏拉到身旁，搂进怀中。赫敏伏在他胸口心满意足地长舒一口气，斯内普低头吻了吻她的头发。

他对着她的头发低低地说，“我们回到霍格沃茨后，先去我的住处处理掉那些……这么说吧，处理掉那些有罪证的记忆，然后就去找邓布利多。我们没多少时间，不然会引起怀疑。”他退开一点，端起她的脸面对着他。“你要知道，在今晚排练时取回这些记忆之前，你都不会记得关于看演出和参观的记忆……”赫敏点点头。“我要提醒你的是，这可能会让你感到迷茫。你剩下的其他记忆会引起你对这部分遗失掉的记忆的回想，但你却想不起来它们具体是什么。”赫敏皱着眉头思考。斯内普笑笑。“这种感觉很奇怪，但你会习惯的。至于我们在冥想盆里放的记忆……我会想出最好的办法把你的记忆拿回来。你总不能一回学校就去我的住处。”赫敏惊慌地抬起头看他。

“但我不想失去关于我们俩的记忆啊！”

斯内普捏捏她，低声安慰。“我知道，没关系的，我会想出办法来。但同时，如果你没有这部分记忆会更好，这样就没人会看出来我们俩有事。说到这个……韦斯莱小姐可是个麻烦。”

赫敏眨眨眼，“金妮？为什么这么说？她怎么麻烦了？”

斯内普勉强地撇撇嘴。“她一直在观察我们。我好几次在排练的时候都看见了。看她那几个兄弟的样子，我还真惊讶她怎么就那么聪明。你在她身边一定要小心，她太多疑了。我们不能给她暴露更多的把柄，让她质疑我们的关系。要是她去找邓布利多，我们就完了。他有权利且必须调查任何可能的不得当行为，这样一来，他就有理由用上各种手段调查我……包括摄神取念和吐真剂。”赫敏瞪大眼睛，斯内普沉重地点点头。

赫敏咬紧牙，“我会小心的。这趟旅行真的非常美妙，但我保证回去之后我不会忘乎所以的。”她抖着嘴唇，一脸苦相，“但这太难做到了！”

斯内普用手指按上她的嘴唇，她本能地亲吻他的指尖。他对上她的目光，“我知道。但我们得回到正轨，并且过完这个学年。”他紧紧闭上眼睛，狠狠吞咽一下，然后睁开眼睛，却躲避着赫敏凝视的目光。“还有……如果，你什么时候决定……改变主意……或者意识到自己……不想跟我在一起了，只需要告诉我一声就好。”

赫敏惊讶，然后紧紧抱了他一下。她仰起头，让他也看着自己，“西弗勒斯……我从没想过自己会这样幸福，是你让我这样幸福。所以除非你改变了主意，我想我对你的感情不会改变。”斯内普终于肯正视她，迷恋又感佩的眼光将她笼罩其中“我只是没法忍受……一旦回了霍格沃茨，我就不能向你袒露我的感受。”赫敏的笑容收敛了一点，她低下头，笑容褪去，但再抬头时又换上一副假笑：“再说了，”她努力用玩笑般的口吻道，“我怎么知道你到头来会不会觉得我只是个傻兮兮的小丫头，然后不再想要我了呢？”

斯内普察觉到了她的不安，她在用自嘲掩饰内心的紧张。他心口一疼，想说的话卡在喉头。

告诉她啊！还有什么必要瞒着他，她都说了对你也是同样的感觉，你说啊！说了不就都明白了吗！

斯内普重重地咽了口唾沫，目不转睛地看着赫敏。她感到他正在酝酿的某种能量在他体内积聚翻涌。最后，他俯身轻轻亲吻她，双唇贴着她悄声说，“赫敏……”

她后退了一点，紧紧盯着他，“什么？”

斯内普觉得自己仿佛置身悬崖边缘，摇摇欲坠。他低头看着那双深褐色的眼睛，她的目光中盈满对他的爱恋。他把心一横：“我爱上你了。”

他感到一阵眩晕。周围的世界开始模糊，他沉溺在只有她的漩涡里，几乎溺毙。可她用温暖的身躯接住了他，她狂喜的热焰将他包围。然后他意识到了：他不在乎。如果溺水的感觉一直是如此地无与伦比，他早就该纵身投河。

赫敏感到所有的空气顿时离开了身体，她突然间无比虚弱，如果不是斯内普一直抱着她，她可能早已摔倒在地。她大口喘息，凝视他深邃的黑色眼眸，深深地看进其中。她喘不过气似的倒出话来：“我好爱你，西弗勒斯·斯内普。”话一出口，斯内普就吻住了她：这是一个如胶似漆的亲吻，吻得她喘不过气，吻到他们的心紧紧地结合在一起。

斯内普把她揉进怀中，狂乱地摸索着魔杖；他匆匆扫一眼小巷，给两人都施了幻身咒。完全隐身后，他把她压在墙上，双手在她身上不断游走。他听到赫敏呜咽着发出呻吟，一边爱抚她，一边熟练地给周围施了一个静音咒。

他灵活的手指探进她的衬衫，沿着她文胸的边缘摸索。赫敏倒吸一口气，只听斯内普用低沉的、天鹅绒般的嗓音在她耳边低语：“话说，我们早上被打断的时候进行到哪儿了？”

这话的含义渗进她早已晕晕乎乎的脑袋，赫敏发出一声长长的啜泣。她诅咒自己没法看到他的事实，却又暗自喜欢这份无法预料的刺激。

斯内普把她的衬衫拉高，凉风灌进来，伴随着他湿热的呼吸吹拂在她裸露的皮肤。她浑身发抖，乳头也变得更硬。他的手来到她胸前，轻轻捧着，抚摸着；另一只手滑向身后，轻易就解开了她的文胸扣子。当他有力的手指直接抚上她裸露的乳房，她忍不住尖叫一声，“哦上帝啊，西弗勒斯……”

他回以一声邪恶的轻笑。没等她明白这笑声意味着什么，赫敏就差点吓得跳起来：他温热湿润的舌头轻轻舔上她的一侧乳头，绕着它打圈，又一点点舔净。一阵兴奋刷过全身，最后朝内裤里涌去，让她阴蒂颤抖。

斯内普感到她抓着自己头发的手指收紧，露出了笑容。她热情洋溢的反响立即点燃了他的激情，动作也愈发无所顾忌。他知道自己爱她，而她也爱他，反正他们会把这些罪证记忆放到他的冥想盆去——那么在回到秘而不宣的地下情生活之前，稍稍放纵一下又能如何呢？他想要占有她，让她知道他们属于彼此而不是旁人。虽然他没法要她，那样肯定不可以，他已经发过誓不能违背；但是除了那个，其他可做的事情也多得是……

他品尝她光滑的肌肤，她发出愉悦的呻吟让他愈发爱不释口。他真希望能看到她的表情，想知道她看上去是否像当初跑过城堡去见他时的那样。他暗下决心，一定要亲眼看到她的脸上绽放出狂喜的光芒，哪怕这是他这辈子能做到的最后一件事。他岔开双脚保持平衡，一条腿伸进她腿间，把她托起。他亲吻着她的脖子和下巴，抚摸她的乳房。赫敏双腿夹住他，臀部贴着他摇摆起来。

斯内普收到这一暗示，冲动席卷过他。他径直伸手下去，隔着牛仔裤扣住她两腿之间。赫敏惊喘出声，臀部扭得他老二发硬。他试着手上加力，她忍不住呻吟；他有节奏地开始用手摩擦她，赫敏抽泣起来：“求你了……”

斯内普坏笑起来，一股掌控的力量在体内涌动。“求我什么？”他对着她的耳朵喷息。

赫敏挫败地抗议，牢牢按住他的手，另一只手则疯狂地拉扯着自己的牛仔裤。斯内普惊讶地感觉到她扯开纽扣，匆匆拉下拉链。他有那么一会儿被她大胆无忌的举动吓到了，但当她喘息着，对他说“求你了，我想要你……”，他深深吻住了她，手朝她柔软的底裤里伸去。

手指探入到那湿热的毛发之间，斯内普不禁发出呻吟。赫敏在他口中喘息着，臀部向前递送。他感到指尖那柔滑的湿意，忍不住想要把自己埋进她体内。他坚决地摇摇头，试图打消把老二插进她身体的念头。他伸出一根手指，顺着她的阴唇毫不费力地把它们分开，沿着唇缝之间探了进去。

赫敏觉得自己一定是快要死掉了。她除了耳鼓里的轰鸣和斯内普不时的呻吟之外什么也听不见。她睁不开眼睛，眼皮下面各种色彩闪得她眼花缭乱。她所有的肌肉都紧张着，绷紧了，肺叶似乎再也无法容纳更多的空气，她因缺氧而头晕目眩。而当斯内普的手指拂过她的阴蒂，一团野火嘶啦啦地烧过她，喉咙里逼出一声含混的哭叫。

斯内普用手指在她的阴阜打圈，鼻子厮磨着她的耳朵，细品她一声迭一声的呻吟。只听她呼吸愈发粗重，音调也越来越高亢，他知道她就要到达高潮，想要这个想得发狂。他压低嗓音，进一步催动她：“没错，赫敏亲爱的……甜蜜的梅林，赫敏，天哪就是这样……我要告诉你，要做给你……让你知道我有多……上帝啊，赫敏……我有多爱你。”

他的话音在她耳边振动，引得她脊骨一阵战栗，同心头难以名状的感觉一齐起汇到身下。她马上就要到了，如同踏在悬崖边缘，而当他那句“爱你”冲口而出，她顿时倾倒，纵身跌向深渊。

赫敏高潮时哭喊着他的名字，不停地颤抖，浑身抽搐。斯内普埋首在她颈间，在她脖子上又咬又吻。他用身体稳住她，让她慢慢平静下来，感觉到她四肢都在发抖，呼吸也颤颤巍巍。他的手指停下来，无声地拿开去，一时间只听得赫敏深深的呼吸。他试探地吻上她的嘴唇，同时手从她的底裤里抽了出来。赫敏发出一声啜泣。斯内普暗自庆幸他们是幻身状态，悄悄把手指拿到唇边。他闻到她的味道，不由深深吸了口气，虔诚地舔舐着手上的汁液，品尝她的味道。他多么想在那源泉之地直接尝到她的滋味，舌头深深埋进她体内，让她再次攀上狂喜的巅峰！他想象着，不由发出愉悦而粗野的咕哝。

赫敏听到他的声音又颤抖了一下，依然没有恢复平静。又一股热气呼在耳边，他喃喃地对自己说，“真美味……”她屏住了呼吸。当她明白这话的意思，不由睁大眼睛，脸涨得通红，再一次庆幸他看不到自己。斯内普忽然把她从抵着的墙上抱下来，让她面向墙壁背靠着他。她吓了一跳，又感到斯内普搂着她，下巴搁在她头顶。赫敏靠向他，感到他的勃起抵住了自己，惊讶地抽气。头顶上方传来他被逗乐的声音：“不用担心这个，它自己会下去的。”

她说不出话来。破天荒的一回，赫敏·格兰杰答不上话了。她听到他笑了，轻轻把她往前推推，再次把手伸进她的衬衫。她惊叫出声，但他只是整理了一下她的文胸，帮她扣好了搭扣。他用满意的声音说：“好了，这样就好多了。”她听了赶忙自己把牛仔裤扣好，确信自己现在穿着得体了——虽然没法亲眼确定——然后转过身搂住他的脖子。

她把头埋进他胸口，叹息着，“天哪……这真是……太难以置信了！”

斯内普笑了，赫敏听了也不由笑起来。他紧紧搂着她，嘀咕了一句，“相信吧。而且你放心，霍格沃茨毕业一毕业，你会体验到更多的。”

赫敏羞恼地拍拍他的胳膊，但那羞恼也只是半真半假。“好吧，那我大概知道我的毕业礼物是什么了。”

他吻住她，切断了她的笑声。她退开一点，让两人额头相抵，长叹道，“我爱你。回学校后你要记得这一点。”

斯内普紧紧抱住她，用严肃的声音答道：“我会的，只要你心意不变。”

“永远不变。”

两人又无言地抱了一会儿，斯内普清清嗓子：“准备好回去了吗？”

赫敏丧气地：“没有。但我们还是走吧。”

斯内普笑笑。“很好，抓紧了。”他抓住赫敏的手臂，两人幻影移形。

他们出现在霍格沃茨大门外的空地上，斯内普低声说，“准备好，我要撤销幻身咒了。”

赫敏放开他，理了理衣服，让它们平整一点。他低声念了解咒，两人都慢慢显形，站在原地注视对方。过了一会儿，赫敏微微一笑，斯内普也轻轻点头，嘴角微弯。

他深吸一口气，一本正经地挺直身体，俯视着她，“跟上吧，格兰杰小姐，邓布利多在等我们了。”

赫敏礼貌地点头回应，“好的，教授。”他们转身走进场地，无言地朝城堡侧门走去，回到地窖。

斯内普低声念出口令，侧门打开了。他彬彬有礼地示意赫敏先进，然后四下环顾是否有人盯着他们。他没看到人，但这也不能说明没人注意到他们。他皱皱眉头，再次打量一圈，才关上门。他们来到一条阴暗的走廊，只有几支火把在两侧闪烁。斯内普大步走上前去，前面的火把忽然亮了起来。赫敏跟上，身后的火把随即熄灭。斯内普听见她惊讶的吸气声，得意地笑起来。他回头瞥她一眼，见她正若有所思地盯着火把。

“这条通道对所有教师开放，但学生还是不能走，因为怕学生会用它溜出去。火把是施了魔法的，只有在人附近的几支会亮。如果我们分开远一点，两个人附近的火把都会亮，但中间的几支就会熄灭了。”他们沿着通道往前走，赫敏想猜猜看这走廊有多长，但她看不到太远，也没法猜到。

“那它通向哪里？”

“魔药教室附近。我受到召唤的时候就走这条通道。不然学生们看见我穿着食死徒的袍子走来走去，可就不太妙了。”他嘲弄地说。

赫敏轻哼了一声表示同意，又低声道：“我实在没法想象你都经历了什么。”

他声音一沉，简洁地道：“这样最好。”

赫敏咬着嘴唇跟在后面，从他紧绷的肩膀看出他的不自在，决定放过这个话题。最后，他们来到一扇门面前，斯内普推开门，来到通往地下教室的走廊上。赫敏也走出来，环顾四周，终于认出来他们在哪儿了。斯内普无言地朝他的住所一摆头，径自大步走开，赫敏加快步伐跟了上去。

但他带她来到的是魔药教室，而不是他的住所。赫敏很惊讶，但斯内普镇静的表情阻止了她的发问。一进到教室，他马上关门落锁，然后穿过教室来到办公室。赫敏跟上去，饶有兴致地见他念动咒语，办公桌后的墙壁上出现一道暗门。他示意她进去，两人来到了他的私人实验室。

赫敏环顾四周，为实验室里错综复杂的装置而着迷，纯粹地迷失在这些让人目不暇接的设施里。她真想到处看看，仔细把每样东西都研究个遍。可斯内普催促她走到房间门口，她不舍地回头看了实验室最后一眼，走进了他的客厅。

一认出这地方，赫敏就生动地回想起了她上一次在这里发生的事，回想起他给自己的那些热吻。她笑了笑，羞涩地瞥他一眼，也留意到他微弱的笑意。他挑挑眉毛，低声说，“我去去就回来。”

赫敏悠闲地走到他的书架前，漫不经心地看着各种书名，一边等着他去卧室取冥想盆。没过一会儿，他端着一个石盆出来，盆上雕刻着各种符文，盆里透出来的光将他的脸照亮。他来到餐桌前，小心翼翼地把它放在桌上。

“来吧，我们得快点去找邓布利多。我来告诉你怎么做。想着那些你需要删除的记忆，集中注意力地去想，魔杖点在太阳穴，像这样，然后慢慢地抽出来。”他闭上眼睛，慢慢地把魔杖从太阳穴往外抽，银色的卷须在魔杖和太阳穴之间延展开来。魔杖拉长到一英尺左右，银丝断开，他于是把这一缕放进冥想盆里。他睁开眼睛看着她，“看看冥想盆里面，你可以看到我储存的是哪些记忆。”

赫敏俯下身，看到他们在演出中场休息时交流的场景。想到这个，她呼吸一窒，抬头看一眼斯内普，下意识地舔了舔嘴唇。

他尖锐地看她一眼。“你也需要把这段记忆储存起来，现在试试。”

赫敏点点头，集中注意，用魔杖指着太阳穴。随着魔杖慢慢抽出，她能感到记忆抽离脑海时的丝丝凉意。她睁开眼，把那缕记忆扔进冥想盆，眨眨眼睛。一种不舒服的感觉向她袭来：她好像本应该记得什么事情，但想不起来了。她眯起眼睛，不安地看着斯内普。他安慰地点点头。

“我知道。这种感觉很奇怪。但你会习惯的。好了，我们都要清空所有除了看演出和参观后台的记忆。所有不该被邓布利多看到的东西都要留在这里，明白吗？”

赫敏点点头，虽然有点犹豫。她深吸一口气，想着他们幻影移形时的拥抱和亲吻，这些记忆随着银丝落进冥想盆而消失了。斯内普也一样，两人继续抽离着记忆：吃甜点时的对白消失了，她溜进他房间后的记忆也都不见了，还有他洗澡时她突然的闯入，还有，尤其是不到一小时之前，两人在剧院附近那条小巷里的亲密接触也都清空了。

赫敏使劲回想，却只能想起看剧、参观和他们回到霍格沃茨后的场景。她知道两人之间发生过更多的事情——她感觉得到——但她记不起具体发生什么了。她摇摇头，有点不知所措。斯内普看到她惊慌的样子，镇静地点点头。

“我会想办法尽快把这些记忆拿回去给你，我保证。现在，我们得赶快去找邓布利多，把这场演出和参观的记忆放进他的冥想盆里了。”他沉下脸，“等我们从他办公室里出来后，我们对这次旅行的记忆就会基本不存在了。但在今晚排练的时候他会把记忆还给我们。”

赫敏不安地左右乱看，眉头紧锁。她急躁地看了斯内普一眼，低声道，“我不喜欢这样。你这么多年是怎么过来的啊？”

他阴郁地叹息。“那些记忆我巴不得丢掉……”

赫敏目瞪口呆，懂了他的意思。她伸出手去，想要道歉，但斯内普轻轻摇摇头，挺了挺身。“走吧。你上楼后一定要尽量表现得像是没有摘除过记忆那样……”他警告地注视着她，她严肃点头，跟着他穿过实验室回到办公室。他从一个罐子里捏出一些飞路粉，扔进壁炉。“邓布利多办公室。”绿色的火焰蹿起来，他示意赫敏先进去。她走进火焰中，再次来到邓布利多那间令人愉悦的办公室。斯内普没一会儿也出现了，两人各自掸去衣服上的烟灰。

“西弗勒斯！格兰杰小姐！你们回来真是太好了！快坐下。吃点柠檬糖吗？”他把糖罐推过去，斯内普跟赫敏都谢绝了，各自坐在桌前的椅子上。

邓布利多喜气洋洋地靠在座椅上。“怎么样？一切都还好吗？”

赫敏笑起来，“简直是棒极了，先生。谢谢您批准了这次旅行。我的父母也让我转达谢意。”邓布利多朝赫敏眨眨眼，然后期待地看向斯内普。

斯内普的语气显得很无聊。“应该算是有所收获吧，我们俩都搜集了大量的可视信息给你，随时可以放进冥想盆。”

邓布利多听了斯内普的语调只是一笑，站起身来到一个架子前，拿出了冥想盆放在桌上。赫敏仔细看着，暗自把它跟斯内普的那个作比较。这个冥想盆里充满了漩涡状盘旋的银丝，邓布利多说，“先让我把它清空一下，这样你就不用被我自己的记忆妨碍了……”他说着，一根根挑起那些银丝，重新放回自己的脑袋里。冥想盆空了，他鼓励地看着他们俩。“西弗勒斯，你就给格兰杰小姐示范一下怎么操作吧？”

斯内普皱起眉头。“我已经解释过了。”他不耐烦地瞪了赫敏一眼，没好气地道，“注意看，格兰杰小姐。”他开始把关于演出的记忆抽离出来，银色的丝状物一根根被丢进石盆，赫敏从旁仔细观察。他停下来，冷笑一声，“到你了，格兰杰小姐。”

她扳直身体，挺起双肩，聚精会神地把关于演出的回忆逐一抽离。做了几次后，斯内普不由分说伸手拦住了她，探身用魔杖捅了捅她的记忆，检查了一番。看到里面都是赫敏视角的演出记忆，他点点头，简短地说，“还行。继续吧。”赫敏努力回忆着关于演出和参观的事情，斯内普也紧随其后。她抽完了记忆，感到一种奇怪的空虚。她的头开始因为这种奇怪的茫然疼了起来，她回想着刚刚移除的记忆，却什么也想不起来。她使劲眨眨眼睛，目光失焦。

邓布利多安慰地拍拍她的手。“别担心，亲爱的，你今晚就可以拿回记忆。我知道你现在会觉得很紧张，但过一会儿就会好的。至于你的头疼……”赫敏惊讶地抬头看他，眉毛扬得高高的。“是的，亲爱的，我知道你在头疼。一下子清除这么多记忆肯定会疼的。话说回来，西弗勒斯，你肯定可以给格兰杰小姐一点魔药用来缓解她的头痛吧，这样她就不用疼到晚上拿回记忆了……”他意味深长地看着斯内普，用目光暗示他说你给我对她好一点儿。

斯内普心下一喜，没想到可以这么快帮她把记忆拿回来。他掩饰好心情，作出愤懑的样子，翻着白眼，气呼呼地叉着腰瞪了赫敏一眼。“那好吧，格兰杰小姐。我看出来了，即使是已经忍受了你这么长时间的存在，我也没法终于摆脱掉。”赫敏听他出言讽刺，眯起眼睛，但也丝毫不肯退缩地看着他。斯内普优雅起身，俯视着她，“跟我走。”他冲邓布利多很快地点点头，不悦地道别，“校长。”然后再次走向壁炉，等着赫敏跟上。

赫敏站起身，冲邓布利多笑笑。“排练见了，先生。我会很高兴拿回记忆的！”她故意转转眼珠，邓布利多咯咯地笑了。

斯内普很不耐烦，“快点！我已经等不及要脱掉这些难以忍受的麻瓜衣服了！”赫敏赶紧低着头走向壁炉，但眼睛里却闪着喜悦的光芒。斯内普撒了一把飞路粉，叫道，“魔药办公室。”赫敏踏入火焰，他随后跟上。

两人一回到他的办公室，赫敏就眨巴着眼睛盯着斯内普看，咬着嘴唇憋着笑。斯内普掸去衣服上的烟灰，瞪她一眼。“什么事这么可笑，你这让人难以忍受的小丫头？”

她冲他假笑，小声说，“我也等不及想要脱掉你这些难以忍受的麻瓜衣服呢……”他一脸惊愕，赫敏被逗得纵声大笑。

他眯起眼睛凶她：“厚脸皮的小丫头……”他走向魔药柜，不忘回头瞪她一眼，然后取出一种治疗头痛的药。“给你吧。按理说你这么没大没小，这药就不该给你。”他一脸严肃，眼睛里却闪着愉悦的光芒。

她咕嘟咕嘟地灌下几口魔药，一脸药很难喝的表情。“呃！”

斯内普撇撇嘴，嘀咕了一句，“活该，小冒失鬼。”赫敏朝他皱皱鼻子，但她的头痛消失了，人也轻松起来。斯内普对她邪邪一笑，抱起手臂靠在柜子旁，慢吞吞地说，“也许我不该让你拿回记忆呢，你刚才表现得那么无礼。”

赫敏瞪起眼睛，眉头紧皱。她气鼓鼓地说，“好吧，我很抱歉，先生。请让我拿回我的记忆吧。”她边说边使劲瞪他。斯内普哼了一声，消了气。

“很好，稍等。”他进到房间取回冥想盆，放在两人之间的桌子上，示意她开始取回记忆。

赫敏取回每一段记忆都倒吸一口气。每一个片段都给她带来汹涌的情绪和感觉。全部的记忆都拿回来后，她对眼前这个阴沉男人的渴望和爱慕刺痛着她的心，她对上他的目光，发现他也同样如此。她不由朝他走过去，但斯内普竖起一只手警告地挡在两人之间。

“赫敏，不要。”

她皱眉，依然渴望地看着他。他的眼神柔和下来，但依然咬着牙低声说，“回宿舍去吧，记得在韦斯莱小姐面前小心。去跟朋友们待在一起，千万别泄露关于我们俩的事，包括在我面前也别泄露。这是个秘密，我们必须牢牢守住。”他朝门口扬扬下巴，示意她马上出去。赫敏挫败而失望地叹一口气，走到门口准备开门。她专注地看了他好久，才去转动门把手。“格兰杰小姐，还有一件事。”他突然开口，赫敏转过身，以为他要嘱咐她更多的小心之处；但斯内普认真地望着她，对她说：“尤其是不要忘记……我爱你。”

赫敏怅然的表情变成了灿烂的笑容。她缓缓点头：“我不会忘的。”顿了顿，她对他温柔一笑，“祝您下午安好，教授。”她最后点点头，走出门去，留他一人在办公室里，依然沐浴在她温暖的微笑中。


	25. 猜疑

赫敏离开地窖朝楼上走去，发现大家都在礼堂吃午饭。她想着可以等下再回去整理行李，便径直进去吃饭。哈利、罗恩和金妮在格兰芬多的长桌坐在一起，罗恩抬头看到了赫敏，于是起身对她露出笑容，招招手让她赶快过来。金妮也看过来，表情很期待，但不像罗恩那样明显。哈利则盯着她，脸上是警觉的神色，但她走近的时候还是对她挥挥手。

赫敏朝每一个人都露出笑容，跨过长凳坐在金妮旁边，正对着哈利。她脱掉外套，伸手拿过一个盘子给自己盛东西。“大家好呀！你们怎么样？我不在的时候发生了什么有趣的事没？”

罗恩心不在焉地晃晃脑袋，嘴里塞满了食物，“木有，啥也没发射……”

金妮在桌子下面踢了罗恩一脚。罗恩叫起来。“罗恩！要是给妈妈看见了……你给我把东西咽了！吃饭的时候不要讲话，很恶心的。”她转向赫敏，打量着她。“没什么不寻常的事儿。周五晚上没排练有点不习惯，但今晚就要排练了，也不算什么大事。你看上去倒是很开心啊，我猜斯内普没把你训到人生灰暗喽……”她扬扬眉毛以示询问。

赫敏噎了一下，想起金妮对斯内普挥舞魔杖速度的评论，以及关于激起他阴暗面的看法。尤其是她真的因为斯内普超出常人的敏锐反应而摔出老远过！她咳了咳，咽下口中的食物，“没有啦，一切都好。我们刚从邓布利多的办公室出来，把信息都交给了他，估计今晚就会看到效果了。”

金妮羡慕地皱起眉头。“我真希望也能去看啊，演出怎么样？”

赫敏有点慌乱地眨眨眼睛。她知道自己看过演出，也知道她很喜欢，但她竟然记不得了！她犹豫了一下，试探地道，“呃……就挺好的，我猜……”

哈利皱起眉头，慢慢地说，“你猜？你都去过了，还是跟该死的斯内普一块去的。怎么就只有一句挺好的了？老天呐，赫敏，她就问了你一个简单的问题而已，至少你能给她一个真正的答案吧。”

赫敏怒视哈利，冷冷地答道：“我没有在含糊其辞！我是不记得了！”

哈利翻了个白眼，“拜托……”

罗恩和金妮交换了一下颜色，担心他们要吵起来。罗恩困惑地问：“你怎么会不记得呢？”

赫敏仍然瞪着哈利，解释起来，不过语气平静了一些。“你知道冥想盆是怎么作用的吗？”她瞥一眼罗恩，后者摇摇头。“你要把记忆从脑子里拿出来，放到冥想盆里。拿出来之后，你就不记得它了。”她看着大家，金妮显得若有所思，罗恩则一脸困惑。哈利沉着脸，回瞪着她。她非常斯内普式地冷笑一声，“说真的，哈利，我本以为你是所有人当中最能够体谅我不记得这些的那个人，鉴于你才是之前唯一跟冥想盆打过交道的。”

哈利眯起眼睛，别开了视线。赫敏翻翻眼珠，转向罗恩。罗恩正盯着她，歪着脑袋使劲思考。“那，你还记得什么？”

赫敏想了想，思考着该怎么回答才能不会引起他们对斯内普和她的怀疑。“嗯，我记得有这么一次旅行，跟我爸妈吃了饭，然后为看演出做准备。还有去剧院的路上。接下来是一片空白，再就是回到家里。今天早上，我记得准备出发去参观后台。我们回到了剧院，然后见到了向导尼尔。”她想到这个，朝金妮笑了一下，用只有她能听见的声音说，“提醒我等下跟你说这人的事儿……”金妮很好奇，赫敏哼了一声。“接下来又是一片空白，然后就是回到学校，去找邓布利多。这种感觉真的很奇怪：我知道自己做过什么，也觉得我应该记得，但就是什么也想不起来。跟你们说，我都被弄得头疼了！”她使劲扬扬眉毛，晃着脑袋。

罗恩关切地看着她：“你现在头还疼吗？”

“不疼了。斯内普教授给了我一点魔药。”

金妮眯起了眼睛。“你不是说你去找邓布利多的吗？为什么斯内普会在邓布利多那里给你魔药？”

哇哦！西弗勒斯说对了！金妮还真多疑……赫敏清清嗓子，谨慎地答道，“没有啦，是邓布利多想到了我一下子删除那么多记忆会头痛，所以就命令斯内普教授给我拿点魔药。我们去他办公室拿的，然后我就直接过来吃午饭了，我行李都还没拆呢。”

金妮盯着赫敏，但什么也没说。赫敏赶紧大口吃饭，假装自己在她的注视下并没有已经冷汗涔涔。罗恩气冲冲地，“我还是不敢相信你跟那只大蝙蝠一起待了这么长时间。你们晚饭吃得怎么样？他是不是特别可怕？”

赫敏冤枉地瞪了罗恩一眼。“才不是，罗恩，他才不可怕。”

金妮突然插进来：“那，你回家感觉怎么样？”

赫敏笑了。“特别好。我爸妈做了我最爱吃的菜，甚至还有我最爱吃的甜点！我妈妈还借给我她的裙子和首饰让我穿去剧院，因为去看音乐剧是需要好好打扮的。我今天早上还跟我爸爸聊了一会儿，聊得也很好……他们还让我跟你们问好呢。”

金妮会意地笑笑。“那，他们给你做了什么巧克力当甜点呀？”

赫敏装作惊讶的样子，但憋不住笑了：“是巧克力慕斯呀……上面还有奶油和樱桃呢！”

两个姑娘都笑了，哈利仍安静地坐着，若有所思。罗恩只说了句，“哇，听上去真好吃耶！”

金妮歪歪头，眯起眼睛问道：“那你爸妈对那只黑蝙蝠怎么看？”

赫敏听到这句无礼的评价，有些生气。她深吸一口气，“他们挺喜欢他的。”

罗恩呛到了，目瞪口呆。哈利则轻蔑地翻了个白眼，金妮怀疑地扬起一条眉毛。

“说真的，你们几个别老觉得他像个巨怪什么的！他很有教养，我妈妈也非常喜欢他，因为他是一个战斗英雄。”她故意抛出这条花边新闻，知道他们会感兴趣。结果一点没错，那三个人再一次强烈地表示了怀疑。她不容置疑地看着他们，又不无恶意地补刀了一句，“不过，她表现得比你妈妈在洛哈特面前的样子可差远了……”

金妮猛地往后一仰，罗恩则忿忿不平地嗷了一声。赫敏得意地笑笑，往后一靠，抱起手臂，显然是准备好应对他们反驳的架势。哈利终于忍不住笑了出来，躲开了罗恩指责的目光。金妮气愤地撇着嘴。

“是嘛，赫敏，但她当时也不是唯一一个沦陷的花痴呢。”她针锋相对。

赫敏扬起眉毛，挑着眼皮看向金妮，尖刻地反唇相讥：“我当时才十二岁。”

两个女孩冷冷地对视了一会儿。赫敏清清嗓子，移开目光，把餐巾盒餐具整齐地摆好，对罗恩和哈利简单点点头。“我得去拆行李了，还得看看克鲁克山。如果下午没见到我，就晚饭再见。”她瞥了金妮一眼，高傲地站了起来。

罗恩打断了她，“那，你什么时候才能拿回记忆，然后告诉我们演出的事儿啊？”

“今晚排练的时候我会去拿，不过也不用我来告诉你们了，邓布利多今晚就会按照演出来布景。”她耸了耸肩，转身向门口走去，丢下一句随意的“拜拜”。

哈利看着她走开，眼里盛满复杂的感情。金妮注意到他出神的样子，一时忘记了对赫敏的不满，沉浸在对哈利和赫敏之间裂痕的遗憾中。她叹了口气，把餐巾扔到桌上，站起来说，“走吧你们两个，我们得练习了。”男孩们赶紧站起来，三个人在冬日的阳光下朝魁地奇球场走去。

赫敏下午大部分时间都在房里写作业。之所以不是全部的时间都在写，是因为她老是不停地想起斯内普，然后沉浸在他们在一起的时光里。她早些时候已经拆开了行李，整理到睡衣时，她不由得停下来，把它拿在手里。那睡衣闻上去有斯内普的味道，因为他们睡觉时他曾贴在她身上。赫敏把脸埋进衣料里，深吸一口气，然后把它塞在枕头底下。她决定再拿一件睡衣来穿，这件留着用来抱。

终于到了晚饭时间，她走到公共休息室，看到金妮蜷在火炉旁边，又在看书。她抬起头，赫敏于是热情地打了个招呼：“哈喽，金妮。”

两个姑娘谨慎地对视了一会儿，似乎都决定既往不咎了。金妮的表情放松下来。“嘿蜜恩，话说你之前说的那个叫尼尔的……”她扬起眉毛以示询问，赫敏了然一笑。

她咯咯地笑着在红发姑娘旁边坐下来，朝她探过身：“他就是那个带我们参观后台的，是我爸妈朋友的侄子。我现在不记得参观时候的事儿了，但我记得参观完之后，我们在剧院后门的巷子里正准备回霍格沃茨，他居然开始撩我！”金妮表示怀疑，但赫敏认真地点点头。

金妮被吸引住了，问道，“那然后呢？”

赫敏假笑了一下，“他碰了我的手，说如果下次再去看演出可以给我留好座位，还可以在演出结束后‘亲自带我去后台转转’！那个表情可猥琐了！”

金妮乐了。“那，你怎么说的？你打算再见他吗？”

赫敏眨眨眼，一脸嫌弃。“金妮！才不要！呃……真是的。我只跟他说我会记得的，不过得走了。然后我们就离开了。”她一本正经地说。

金妮翻个白眼。“可你自己说的你喜欢成熟的男人，不喜欢小男生嘛！他又不是小男生，对吧？他肯定比我们年纪大，才能在剧院工作。为什么不抓住机会给自己找点乐子呢？”

“少来啦，金妮，他不是我喜欢的类型。我只是以为他试图勾搭我这事儿你会觉得有意思而已……”

金妮忽然全身一僵，瞪大眼睛：“卧槽！这事儿发生的时候斯内普在哪？”

赫敏努力憋笑，用一种戏剧性的口气揭晓了答案：“就在旁边。”

金妮大吃一惊，惊恐地小声问，“那他什么反应？”

赫敏忍住咯咯笑的冲动，低声说，“我还以为他会给那可怜的家伙下恶咒呢！尼尔也根本不知道斯内普教授是巫师。他当时恶狠狠地瞪着尼尔，我还以为他要发火了。尼尔逃回剧院的时候，斯内普教授甚至还跟过去几步，好像要追上去一样，可有意思了。”她终于大笑出来，神采奕奕。

金妮像只小狗一样抖了抖全身，飞快地眨眨眼。“哇哦，我真不知道你怎么忍受他的。”

赫敏不在意地耸耸肩，“咳，没那么糟糕。我是说，当然我也觉得挺受宠若惊的，但尼尔和我真没什么共通之处……”

金妮发出一种被噎住的声音，使劲翻了个大白眼。“我不是说他！我是说斯内普！真的，蜜恩，你怎么忍受他这么多的？就因为有人喜欢你他就那样……他以为他是谁啊？”

赫敏警觉地一顿。她顿时冷冰冰地反驳道，“斯内普教授是我的老师，有权对我负责任。我们出来是有要务在身的，他也得负责保护我。他的举动完全合情理。我对尼尔的求爱不感兴趣，斯内普教授也相当有效地阻止了他。”她感到心口的郁结快要炸了。

“而且，我要告诉你，金妮，我真的受够了你和那两个男生总表现得像斯内普教授有多么可怕一样！他所做的事情需要超乎我们想象的勇气、毅力和耐力，而我个人觉得我应该给予他应得的尊重！如果你做不到跟我一样，那就别跟我谈他，把你那些琐碎的意见留给自己好了！他是一个聪明、正直、正派的人，我完全能够‘受得了’他，尤其是我不得不跟他演对手戏的时候！就连你也不能否认他极其适合这个角色，且霍格沃茨之所以能离成功更近一步，也得益于他和他取之不竭的技能和愿意奉献一切帮助我们的意愿！”她住了口，气喘吁吁。金妮目瞪口呆地看着她，完全吓住了。终于，她挤出话来。

“得得得，你冷静点，我错了！我没想到你会这么生气，看在梅林的份儿上，蜜恩，我们之前不是也一直这么说他嘛……”

“……但这样说是不对的！”

金妮求饶地举起手来。“行行行，我懂了！姐姐，自打S.P.E.W之后我还没见你这么激动过呢。”她翻翻眼睛。“就当我没说过这话吧，我很抱歉……”她话音低了下去，两人坐在那里，不安地看着别处，就是不看对方。赫敏意识到自己把事情闹大了，有点后悔这么激动。

她咬着嘴唇，焦虑地绞着双手，犹豫着问道，“那，你想去吃晚饭吗？”

金妮赶紧恢复常态，点点头，飞快地站起来。“好啊，我们走吧！”赫敏也急忙起身，两个女孩大步朝肖像洞口走去。“哈利和罗恩可能已经下去了。”

赫敏点点头爬出洞口，庆幸可以转移话题。一路上她都在责备自己出言太重，尤其是对金妮，还是在斯内普对她警告过要小心她之后！金妮则不时拿眼睛瞟她，不知她出了什么事，因为自从她跟斯内普从伦敦回来，不到几个小时她已经跟他们吵了这么多架。

哈利跟罗恩已经在吃饭了。他们一边聚精会神地讨论魁地奇战术，一边含糊地跟两个女生点点头，算是打招呼。两个女生默不作声地吃饭，直到金妮也被拉过去，跟他们讨论和驳斥着战术观点。赫敏又一次庆幸自己可以分心，偷偷瞥了教工席一眼，注意到斯内普不在那。邓布利多正全神贯注地跟麦格和弗立维教授交谈，无疑是在讨论布景所需要的咒语。晚餐吃得差不多，大部分学生都离开了，只剩下演员们在等排练开始。人群期待的低声交谈弥漫在整个礼堂。

终于到了排练时间。邓布利多站起来，开始跟全体讲话。“弗立维教授已经帮我们布置好了创造剧场空间和布景所需要的魔咒，但我们需要先清理礼堂，再开始布置。请大家先离开，在走廊里等待通知。记住，你需要带着剧本和一支笔用来记录舞台调度。如果你没有带在身上，请在开始排练之前去拿。现在，请大家配合腾出地方来吧……”他朝门口做了一个夸张的手势，学生们顺从地鱼贯而出。科林·克里维最后一个出来，礼堂的门在他身后砰地一声关上，把他吓了一跳。

纳威苦着脸，嘟囔着说，“我忘带剧本和笔了，马上回来。要是开始排练了我还没回，你们帮我告诉邓布利多教授一声哈？”他轻轻碰了碰赫敏的手臂引起她的注意，赫敏点点头让他放心。

“嗷！我也忘带了！嘿纳威，帮我也带过来行不？”罗恩提高了嗓门冲纳威喊。

哈利猛一抬头，也转身过来：“我也忘了，在我床上。谢啦哥们！”纳威点点头，匆匆离开。

赫敏瞪着两个朋友，双手叉腰。“你们俩可真是的……纳威又不是你们的仆人，你们不能这样利用他的好脾气。来排练该带什么你们知道，注点意行不行！”

罗恩和哈利被她的责备吓了一跳，都盯着她。罗恩不好意思地涨红了脸，结结巴巴地说，“可是，你也知道啊，你不是也没带么！”

赫敏轻蔑地扫他一眼，从口袋里掏出一样东西。她把它捧在手里，然后用魔杖一挥，放大的剧本和铅笔就躺在手心了。

罗恩揉了揉后脑勺，尴尬地四下看看。“哦……好吧，你赢了。”

赫敏朝哈利假笑一下，慢吞吞地说，“我还以为你会记得呢，毕竟你曾经把食物偷偷带出过礼堂……”

哈利瞪了她一眼，转过身去。金妮忍住了笑声。哈利和罗恩离开两个女生，加入了男生那堆，金妮和赫敏愉快地交换了一下眼色，一起翻了个白眼，好像在说“男生啊！”她们靠在布告板上，金妮挑起了话头。“话说，你爸妈肯定很高兴见你吧。”

“是呀，尤其是我们没法回家过圣诞节了。打仗的时候他们也都知道没办法，但现在战争结束了，他们本来希望我能回去的。他们真的很好，我有时候好想他们。我爸跟我今天聊了一会儿，他已经意识到我有可能再也不会真正意义上地回家了，毕业之后，我只可能会是偶尔回家看看。等我找到住处，把东西搬走，我的卧室估计就会变成第二间客房什么的。”她顿了顿，“我爸还跟我特别认真地聊了聊我的恋爱呢！”金妮扬起了眉毛。“我知道！但是，我们聊得并不尴尬。晚餐才叫尴尬！”谈及这个，她羞愤地翻翻眼睛。

“我听你之前不是说晚餐很好吗？怎么了？”

她一脸控诉地看着金妮：“我们吃饭的时候，我爸突然插嘴，开始问我恋爱生活！”金妮惊恐地吸气，赫敏痛苦地闭上了眼睛，补充道：“就当着斯内普教授的面！”金妮用手捂住了嘴巴，防止自己叫出声来。“我差点当场背过气去！然后，就好像这还不够似的，斯内普教授又来补刀，跟他们说了在走廊里逮住我跟哈利的事！我真是太丢脸了。”她叹着气，“幸亏他这番爆料让我爸妈也觉得尴尬了，所以在那之后他们就闭嘴了。”金妮看她的眼神充满了同情，轻轻地拍拍赫敏的手臂安慰她。

“哇哦，蜜恩，这简直太可怕了！我真的很抱歉……”

赫敏心累地点点头。“是啊，真的很尴尬。别跟男生他们说好吗？他们不需要听到这种事……”她对金妮苦笑，金妮也摇摇头，轻轻笑了起来。

“我不会说的，妈呀。要是我经历了这一切，我估计再也不想见到斯内普了。还好他不用必须参加排练！他今天没来吃午饭和晚饭我还挺惊讶，但估计他也需要时间从见你爸妈的遭遇中恢复过来！”她笑着说。赫敏皱皱鼻子，翻了翻眼睛。

“哈哈，真好笑。他不是必须要来，但我肯定他会来的。”她自信地说。金妮不再笑了，困惑地看着她。

“为什么？我以为他会能离我们多远就离多远的，如果可能的话。”

赫敏眨眨眼就表示同意，但又补充道，“这没错，但他肯定要来拿回记忆啊，我也是一样。而且，我有预感他会来参加所有的排练，不论是否必须要来。因为他是真的很投入地想要把这出剧排好。而且，以他这么有条理的做事风格，要是不来了解整个过程的每一步，就不是他了。”

金妮听着赫敏对斯内普性格的点评，使劲眨着眼。她警惕地盯着赫敏，低声问：“要知道，我从来没往那方面想过。天哪，你之前大发雷霆，现在又对斯内普分析得入情入理……你什么时候开始这么了解他了？你们俩之间到底发生了什么事，让你回来以后对斯内普这么‘有所共鸣’？”

赫敏僵住了。她急忙吞咽了一下，磕磕巴巴地说，“什么也没发生啊，我一直是这么想的，只是从没有什么理由去谈这个话题。但现在我们要一起排演音乐剧了，你又突然提起这个话题，我就想说我一直很尊敬斯内普教授，他在凤凰社的工作中也表现出了非常优秀的品质……”

金妮哼了一声，打断她道，“是啊，但他更经常表现出的是他那令人厌憎的品质！”赫敏傲然瞪着金妮，金妮翻了个白眼。“好吧，我记得，‘把我那些琐碎的意见留给我自己’，没问题。我就是觉得很奇怪，没别的意思。”

“什么奇怪？”

“你啊！你和你的‘让我们为斯内普打抱不平吧’。就好像他是你的新宠物计划一样。他是取代了S.P.E.W吗？你会开始分发印着‘我爱地窖里油腻腻的大蝙蝠’的徽章吗？”她看到赫敏气得咬牙切齿，对自己的出言不逊有点过意不去。“抱歉，忘了我说的话吧。”

赫敏咬着牙，冷冷地回道，“我试试看。”

姑娘们再次陷入令人尴尬的沉默，幸好纳威及时拿着剧本跑了回来，沉默才被打破。不一会儿，通往礼堂的门打开了，邓布利多探头出来，眼里闪着兴奋的光芒，咧嘴笑得满脸通红。

“布置好了！快进来在观众席前坐好吧！”

门开得更大，改造过后的礼堂显现出来，让所有人都倒抽了一口气。礼堂变成了一座华丽的剧院，一排排的紫红色天鹅绒座椅一直延伸到巨大的舞台前。学生们排着队，沿着过道往前走，瞠目结舌地望着四周，欣赏不已。教授们则站在第一排座椅前，对他们微笑。

邓布利多慈爱地看着他们，了然地说，“快看看吧，四处都看看，以后这里就是我们排练的场地啦。”

学生们开始东张西望，四处欣赏礼堂的奇观。赫敏爬上楼梯，来到舞台上，皱着眉头四下看着，觉得自己应该对这一切都很熟悉才对。她低头看看乐池，又抬头看看包厢，四周都是同学们兴奋的低语。她站在台口，漫不经心地抚过幕布，忽然感到脖颈处传来一阵刺痛。她转过身，用手挡住刺眼的灯光，见斯内普站在礼堂门口。他面无表情地环顾四周，眯起眼睛，赫敏觉得他也和自己一样惶惑不安，因为什么都记不起来了。他慢慢地沿着过道走来，瞪走了那些挡在面前的学生，他们都匆匆逃开。

邓布利多注意到他走过来，高兴地叫道：“啊，西弗勒斯！欢迎欢迎！看看，你觉得怎么样？”他朝整个空间挥挥手。

斯内普皱着眉头，反问回去：“什么怎么样？”

邓布利多眨眨眼，注视着他：“还能有什么，礼堂改造的变形术啊！是不是很棒？菲利乌斯的手艺是不是很出色？”

斯内普叹一口气，阴阳怪气地答道：“我敢肯定弗立维教授的手艺一定是非常出色的。但我无法理解你为什么会认为我有能力对改造的成果发表意见，毕竟我已经不记得那个舞台长特么什么样了。”他瞪着邓布利多，脸上是一种明显的忿忿之色。

邓布利多有那么一会儿困惑地对他眨眼睛，然后猛地醒悟过来：“哎呀！对对对！当然了，我向你道歉。西弗勒斯，我只顾忙着变形术了，完全忘了你还没有拿回你的记忆呢。我本来要把冥想盆带来，结果给忘了。”他眺目扫过整个礼堂，发现赫敏站在舞台上，正若有所思地看着他们。“格兰杰小姐！请到这里来。”赫敏赶快大步来到台口，站在离那两人不远的台下仰视着他们。

“您找我，先生？”她小心地看了斯内普一眼，礼貌地补充道：“晚上好，教授。”

斯内普冷冷地点点头，转向邓布利多，完全不去看赫敏裹在紧身牛仔裤里的腿。邓布利多接着说：“不好意思，我忘记把冥想盆带来给你们取回记忆了。西弗勒斯，你能护送格兰杰小姐去我办公室吗？你俩可以直接在我办公室取回记忆……”

斯内普翻了个白眼，叹一口气，用长期忍受般的痛苦口吻说，“如您所愿，校长。赶紧吧，格兰杰小姐，我算是又一次不得不忍受你的存在了。”他瞪了赫敏一眼，赫敏赶紧闪到乐池边缘，却不小心踏了个空，朝身后的乐池仰去，腿悬在空中。斯内普迅速冲了过来，一只手稳稳地扶住了她的膝盖。他使劲瞪着她，斥责道：“格兰杰小姐，你可不能让我们的女主角因为自己马虎大意，就从舞台上摔下去。以后请务必小心。”他说着伸手扶住她的腰，优雅地把她从舞台边缘抱下来，让她在地上站好。赫敏睁大了眼睛，他放在她身上的手和两人近在咫尺的距离让她起了反应，她竭力掩饰着。

她红着脸低下头，愧疚地低喃，“我会的，先生，抱歉。”

邓布利多严厉地看着她，附和道：“斯内普教授说得对，亲爱的。你一定要小心，我们不能让你出任何意外，也不能让其他演员出任何意外。”他突然想起什么似的扫视四周：“我是不是该取消魁地奇比赛……”

赫敏呛得直咳嗽，赶紧离邓布利多远远的，生怕会跟他突然决定取消魁地奇扯上什么关系，那样哈利、罗恩和金妮非疯了不可。斯内普跟上她，两人快速顺着过道朝门口走去。正往出走，金妮喊住了赫敏。

“蜜恩，你干嘛去？”

赫敏转过身，手势夸张地指指自己的脑袋。金妮明白了，点点头，飞快地瞥了一眼她身旁那个尖酸刻薄的魔药大师，礼貌地点点头，“教授。”

斯内普慢吞吞地招呼道，“韦斯莱小姐。”赫敏抬头看斯内普一眼，急忙再次转过身，朝门口走去。斯内普看着金妮的目光追着赫敏出门，自己也转身跟上，来到走廊里。

赫敏汲取了上次的教训，从礼堂到邓布利多办公室一路都没有说话。直到他们来到一条没有挂满画像的走廊，她才小心翼翼地低声说，“我已经开始想你了。”她偷偷地抬眼看他。

斯内普胸口再次发紧。他很想微笑出来，但抿着嘴唇忍住了。谁知道学校里的幽灵或者皮皮鬼会不会突然出现？他只低头看了她一眼，幽深的眼底藏住他不敢表露的情感，声音低沉地答道：“我也是。”

赫敏偷偷笑了。他们来到邓布利多办公室门口的雕像前，斯内普低声念出口令。雕像转动起来，他示意赫敏先走上螺旋楼梯。两人沉默地上升到办公室，径直来到放着冥想盆的桌子前。斯内普抽出魔杖，对赫敏点点头，赫敏也是。他们一起把魔杖浸在银白色的漩涡里，一股一股把记忆抽出放回脑海。原来邓布利多竟然如此完美地重现了整个剧场！她恢复了记忆，对记忆空白的不安之感消失了。最后，他们完全取回了记忆，斯内普简短地说，“好了，格兰杰小姐，你先请。”他指指门口，赫敏走了出去。

两人往回走，再次来到空荡荡的走廊。赫敏小声叫道：“西弗勒斯……”她停下脚步看着他，他也停下来，满足地看着她眼中只为他而闪烁的光芒。他们对视了很久，赫敏叹了口气。“要瞒着每一个人真是太难了。这段时间我们就没可能私下相处了吗？”

斯内普若有所思地弯弯嘴角，扫了眼走廊。接着，他邪邪一笑，低语道：“我还是可以时不时给你下个禁闭的……”

赫敏愤然瞪着他，气呼呼地眯起眼睛。但她随即看到他的眼神，想起了上一次跟他关禁闭时的情景。她心头一阵悸动，红着脸咬起嘴唇，气恼地白了他一眼，干巴巴地说，“我更希望找个能不有损我优等生名誉的法子，如果你不介意的话，教授。”

斯内普赶忙用额前的头发遮住脸，掩饰嘴角的笑容，又咳嗽几声，压住忍俊不禁的笑意。他再次假装镇静下来，严肃地望着她，“我会想出办法的，你不要鲁莽行事就好。来吧，我们得走了，你还得去排练。”他轻轻握住她的手臂，领她穿过走廊。进入挂有画像的范围后，他立即松开了她，两人在心照不宣的沉默中回到礼堂，加入了其他演员之中。

邓布利多已经开始排演开场时的拍卖场景了。赫敏停住脚步，高兴地看着剧场华美布景的重现。斯内普低头看到她全神贯注的表情，暗自一笑。他悄悄从她身旁走开，闪身躲进暗处，暗中观察。

赫敏心满意足地看了几分钟表演，扭头想要跟斯内普说话，却发现只剩她一个人。她转过身四下寻找，困惑不解。但当她闭上眼睛，仅仅通过“感受”去寻找他时，她找到了：她慢慢地沿着过道走向其他演员，眼睛紧紧地闭着，专心去感受；她来到第一排，感官扫过整个剧场，终于，她锁定了其中一个包厢。抬起头，透过笼罩观众席的黑暗，她感受到斯内普的目光打在她身上的刺痛。她笑了，优雅地落座，为他终究还是肯来而感到开心。

在黑暗的包厢深处，斯内普看着赫敏寻找他。他看不够她，一想到她爱着自己，他心口就一阵发疼。他舒服地坐下来，看她排演，目光始终追随着赫敏以确保没人骚扰她。波特家的男孩正在台上忙着，离她很远，他很满意。

排练还在继续，邓布利多指出每个演员的舞台调度，看他们各自记录下来。弗立维教授留在现场，帮忙把舞台场景切换到了剧中剧《汉尼拔》的彩排现场。每转换一次场景，人群都响起一阵着迷的惊叹声。邓布利多用了一道精准控制的悬浮咒，给大家展示了幕布掉落那一场戏是怎么做到的。最后，他们排练到克里斯汀唱《把我想起》那首歌之前，邓布利多宣布从头来一次，这一次只需要简单地读剧本并且走一遍舞台过场。演员纷纷就位，有条不紊的排练开始了。

这个阶段还没开始唱歌，邓布利多只想把场景布置出来，看下调度和走位。快速走了一遍过场后，他让大家再从头来一次，这一次的排演更为顺利，他满意地对大伙儿笑了笑。

“非常好！下一次排练的时间会发布在告示板上，请多留意。同时，你们要多多研究各自的角色和舞台调度。感谢大家为这件耗时长久的重大赛事做出贡献和支持。特别感谢我们独一无二的弗立维教授，感谢他对剧场布景做出的出色工作！”掌声和感谢的声音在舞台上回荡，弗立维教授紧张地连连摆手，脸上挂着喜悦的笑容。“同时，我也要感谢格兰杰小姐和斯内普教授，是他们为我们带回了舞台布景的高清影像资料。”他朝赫敏点点头，赫敏露出内敛的笑容，低下头，不好意思让整个舞台上的人都盯着她。邓布利多四下看看，寻找着斯内普。“哦天哪，斯内普教授去哪儿了？”赫敏忍不住看了一眼斯内普所在的包厢，金妮注意到了，顺着她的眼光也往上一看。

斯内普看到金妮朝包厢射过来的目光，暗叫不好。他飞快地跑下楼梯，从后门回到剧场。他低沉的声音从黑暗的观众席中传来，所有人都吓了一跳。“我能如何为您效劳，校长先生？我听到您在找我。”他迈着坚定的步伐朝前走去，得意地看到金妮困惑地看了他一眼，又看看头顶如今空空如也的包厢。赫敏强迫自己低下头，不要跟他的目光接触。

邓布利多再次露出笑容，朝他招招手。“是的，我的孩子！我想要大家都能领会到你和格兰杰小姐的贡献，你们抽出了宝贵的时间，为我提供了排演剧目所需的信息。”他拍了拍斯内普的后背，拍得他眨了眨眼。

斯内普闭上眼睛，无可奈何地叹息一声。“行吧，谢谢您了。我说过，我只是在履行责任而已。”他一本正经地向邓布利多鞠了个躬，严厉的目光扫过每一个人。“我还有别的事情要处理，请允许我先告辞。晚安，校长，教授们。”他朝众人依次点点头，转身穿过过道离开了礼堂。邓布利多轻笑着，转向其他演员。

“晚安了！请尽快回到宿舍去吧，孩子们。过了宵禁时间可不能在外头乱逛哦！”他带着笑容，看着大家把剧本收好，经过他身边时向他问候，然后朝门口走去。大家都离开后，他和其他教授把礼堂恢复到了原来的样子和规模。

大多数格兰芬多都迈着沉重的脚步朝塔楼走去，大家都很安静，有几个人在路上还打了哈欠。

罗恩打出一个大大的哈欠，赫敏都听见他的下巴响了。他揉着脖颈，嘟哝道：“天哪，这真是漫长的一天啊！我累死了真的，要是我们没有整个下午都打球就好了……”

哈利也打了个哈欠，怼了罗恩一拳。“去去去！打哈欠传染知不知道！”他笑了笑，半开玩笑地推了罗恩一把。他们一起回到公共休息室，坐在软软的座椅上。

罗恩睡眼惺忪地环顾四周，眼光落在赫敏身上。“话说，蜜恩，你现在拿回记忆了，能告诉我们演出的事儿了吗？”哈利、金妮甚至纳威都纷纷转过头来看着她。

“你们已经看到大部分啦，礼堂把整个剧场都复制过来了。那场演出特别精彩！不过我也只能说这么多了，你真的是必须要亲临现场才能体会到。”见罗恩皱起眉头，赫敏耐心地解释：“你想，就像你虽然可以把魁地奇比赛中发生的所有事情都告诉我，但你没法重现那种情绪，我必须亲临现场才能感受得到。”

罗恩顿时开窍，眉头舒展开来。他揉揉鼻子，认可道：“我懂了。那真挺可惜的。真希望我们都能像邓布利多一样看到你的记忆啊，那样就也算能看到现场表演了！”

大家都低声表示赞同。赫敏想到这种情况会有多大的风险，不禁打了个哆嗦。她耸耸肩，叹息道，“唉，是很可惜。或许你们可以找机会去现场看啊，我可以随时让我爸妈帮忙搞定麻瓜的钱和票。”她热情地对大家笑笑。

“也许……”罗恩刚要说话，又打出一个哈欠。赫敏哼了一声。

“去睡吧。你都快站不起来了。我也累了就先走啦。明早见。”她站起来，大步朝自己的房间走去，却没注意到两双眼睛在背后注视着她：一双绿眼睛里透着嫉妒，另一双棕色眼睛里则闪着猜疑。


	26. 澄清心意，与邓布利多的突发奇想

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 斯内普发现自己需要一点安慰，他内心深处的斯莱特林特质体现了出来。邓布利多则受到某个节日的启发，给了全体卡司一个惊喜。

一切又回到了正轨。赫敏在周日晚上帮男生们搞定了作业，同时也在全力准备N.E.W.Ts考试。她有做到在吃饭的时候管住自己，不去看教工席，但还是会在察觉到斯内普看她的时候微笑出来。在几次偷看他之后，她注意到斯内普总是在吃完饭后喝一杯茶——还是蜂蜜和柠檬都加的，几次之后，她决定也有样学样。到了周三又该上魔药课，她相当确定他已经注意到她的做法了，尤其是她还总是特地跟他同步完成这个饭后仪式。

这天早上，赫敏前往地窖上魔药课，脸上挂着隐约的期待笑容。她知道他会像往常一样地乖戾，虽然只是假装出来的；她依然期待能多陪在他身边，不然就只能等到周五晚上排练才能再见他了。

她很想体会一下邓布利多的排练节奏，尤其是这一次，她应该可以切身体会到了——根据告示板，“十一月28号星期五：舞台调度排练，从《把我想起》到第一次《音乐天使》。参加排演人员：全体卡司，除了贾斯汀、科林、迪安、泰瑞、德拉科和潘西。”

她花了一点时间安慰男生们，他们担心老是在周五晚上彩排会对魁地奇训练有影响。但这是个好主意，如果他们排练太久，过了宵禁时间，至少学生们会有个正当理由，而且第二天早上也不用担心睡过头耽误了上课。在看到那些令人叹为观止的舞台效果复现后，赫敏对邓布利多的执导能力更乐观了。

魔药教室的门砰的一声关上，赫敏吓了一跳。斯内普怒气冲冲地走了进来，黑袍翻滚，大步走到讲台前，转身。他对学生怒目而视，赫敏咬着嘴唇，低着头盯着自己的手，努力不要露出迷恋的笑容。她告诉过他，他这样故作刻薄的样子超性感的。

斯内普瞥了她一眼，看到她的脸红，也同样想起了那番告白。他一下子觉得不自在起来，狼狈地转向黑板，草草写下魔药制作说明，让自己有时间恢复镇静。他重新回过身，再一次变得冷若冰霜。“你们现在该知道做什么了，开始吧。”

他坐在讲台后面，赫敏能感觉到他的目光正盯着自己。她试探地对上他的眼睛，他皱起眉头，目光飞速扫一眼整个教室，然后意味深长地看着她。赫敏明白了他的意思，于是让自己专心下来，去拿些补给品继续熬制魔药。

好吧，如果他担心她会言行不慎，她就只需要证明给他看自己是值得信任的就行了。赫敏于是倍加地集中注意力到手头的任务上，聚精会神地制作魔药，整个过程中再也没有去注意斯内普。

一次也没再注意他。

斯内普对此无比确定，因为他可是一直偷偷地在注意她。他坐在讲台后面的时候看她，在学生中间巡视的时候也在看她。然而时间一点点过去，她全然是一副超脱的态度，他感到越来越焦虑。

所以说这一切都只是一场转瞬即逝的小迷恋吗？被那些斑斓的舞台，梦幻的服饰，以及我们被迫一起度过的时光所推波助澜？她说的那些话都是真的吗？还是只是她太过年轻和天真，才一开口就说永远？他五内翻腾，肩膀绷得又紧又痛。他牙关紧咬，下颌抽动，马上就要下课了，他烦躁地坐回到讲台后头，愤怒地看着学生们清理试验台。斯内普想要把赫敏单独留下来跟她说话，但如果他毫无理由地这么做，会引起怀疑的。

他灵光一现，得意地一笑。他这个斯莱特林可不是徒有虚名……

赫敏把魔药装瓶，贴上标签放在桌上，然后把剩下的配料收集起来，拿去放回柜子里。当她转身离开桌子时，斯内普朝她的魔药瓶施了一个几乎听不见的咒语，把瓶子打翻了。瓶子顺着桌子滚了下来摔碎，大家被这响动吓了一跳。赫敏看到自己的努力成果洒了一地，惊慌地转过身来；全班都把惊恐的目光转向了斯内普。他立刻站起来，怒发冲冠地压在讲台上冲她吼道：

“格兰杰小姐！笨手笨脚，格兰芬多扣五分！下课后留下来把这一团乱清理干净。另外我建议你尽快再装一瓶魔药，不然等我把这堆破烂清理一新，你今天的作业就要得零分了。”他瞪了她一眼，没有在意她惊恐的表情给自己带来了多大的愧疚。

赫敏两手哆嗦着把配料放好，迅速回到座位上，在斯内普把她的魔药清理一新之前赶紧又盛了一瓶。她紧张地屏住呼吸，小心翼翼地来到讲台前，递上样品。斯内普不敢正视她的目光，怕她从自己的眼里看出内疚。她飞快地回到实验台后，紧张地收拾东西。下课铃响时刚刚来得及把东西塞回书包，其他学生已经全部冲出了教室，只剩她一人站在一滩打碎的魔药和玻璃碎片边上。

这场意外让赫敏不知所措，她目光低垂，结结巴巴地问，“我-我要怎么清理这些，先生？可以用魔法还是……？”然而斯内普给教室门落了锁，又加了个消音咒。赫敏吓了一跳，警惕地抬头看了他一眼。斯内普利落地再次挥舞魔杖，指着那滩水，那一团脏兮兮的碎片一下子消失了。赫敏更吃惊了。

她盯着他，完全不知所措地喘息着：“不是……什么情况？”

斯内普皱起眉头，挫败地跌坐在椅子上，抱起了手臂。他阴沉地看了她一会儿，吸了吸气，眼睛盯着桌子上的某一点，声音低沉而责备：“我以为你已经答应……在你一旦改变心意的时候，要告诉我。”

赫敏飞快地眨眨眼，没明白他在说什么。她声音微弱：“什-什么？”

他恨恨地剜了她一眼，啐道：“你连看都没看我一眼！”顿了顿又强调了一下，“一次都没有。”

赫敏抖着手扶住了额头，另一只手紧紧抓着桌角。她明白过来了，不知道自己是该笑还是该尖叫。她瞪着眼睛，一字一句地告诉他，“我是在谨言慎行！不是你说的吗！”

斯内普不安地扭了扭，觉得自己好蠢。他不知说什么好，只是盯着她。

赫敏闭了下眼，再睁开时目光变得柔和多了，但依然很是不能相信他竟然会这么想。她压低了声音对他说，“说真的，西弗勒斯，你能对我有点信心吗！”

斯内普觉得自己像个小年轻一样过度反应实在愚蠢极了。他晃晃脑袋，用头发遮住了发烧的脸颊，愧疚地低喃，“说的是，好吧……我说过的，我实在不习惯有人会想要我。请原谅我这些不正常的反应吧……”他声音低下去。

赫敏松了口气，声音里重新带上一丝幽默，再次反驳他：“那你记不记得我也说过，我会原谅你任何事的，西弗勒斯。”

斯内普瞥她一眼，见她眼中闪着溺爱的神色，放心地做了个鬼脸。他清清嗓子，站起身来紧张地整理好长袍，决心恢复镇静。他甩了甩头发，重新冷着脸俯视着赫敏；她快活地朝他眨眼，嘴角露出一丝微笑。“好吧，既然你这么听从指示……格兰芬多加十分。”他简短地冲他点点头，朝教室门挥了挥魔杖，解了锁并撤销了消音咒。“快去上课吧，格兰杰小姐。”

赫敏缓缓点点头，把书包背上了肩。她低头说了句“好的，教授”，走到门边，又回过头来看着他。她一本正经地又补充道，“哦，祝您今天用茶愉快，先生。希望您的嗓子越来越好。日安，教授。”说完，她咧嘴一笑，离开了教室。

斯内普沉回到座椅上，双手抱住脑袋。你真是太不会谈恋爱了！上帝啊，你根本配不上她。他自我厌恶地摇了摇头，可想起她那灿烂的笑脸，又忍不住自己傻笑起来。也许你是配不上她，可她也没有改变心意。所以你给我收起来那些过度偏执的性子，好好学会欣赏生活中的美好事物，哪怕就这一次！他严厉地给自己下了命令，又重新坐直，深吸一口气。现在，抓紧时间，准备上下一节课。他开始利落地把魔药样品搬到储藏柜里，但突然又想起了赫敏临别时说的话。

用茶愉快？他回想起这些天的细节，这才意识到她一直在学他饭后喝杯茶，让这成为了他们共同拥有的小仪式。他讶然，手里的瓶子一松，掉在地上。

“该死……！”药水溅到了袍子上，他赶紧退开，这才发现打碎的是赫敏的魔药。该死！该死！该死！他懊恼极了，意识到赫敏真的比他强多了：情绪失控而打碎魔药的是他而不是她——两次都不是。他翻翻眼睛，不情愿地对自己承认道，至少我知道她的魔药是没问题的，她从来没做坏过一剂魔药，每次交上来的都很完美。他恼怒地抿起嘴唇，瞪着脚下这滩洒了的魔药，干脆地念了一个消失咒，外加一个快速清理。

剩下的魔药样品都放好后，又一波学生也纷纷进到教室。他回过头，痛苦地叹了口气。唉，虽然这算是自取其辱，但至少他的脖子不再因紧绷而酸痛了。他哼了一声，勉强挤出一丝苍白的微笑，重重关上了柜门。重新把表情调整成一贯的尖酸和轻蔑后，他转身回到讲台，恢复了状态，准备好面对今天剩下的时光。

午饭结束时，赫敏偷偷瞥了斯内普一眼，见他正准备喝茶，自己也开始学他。到了晚上，她再次偷看他时，就发现他一边喝着汤力水，一边暗中盯着她。赫敏轻轻笑了笑，自己也喝了一口。既然他已经领悟了这个小默契，她就觉得自己在学校里至少又跟他有了某种联系，虽然其他的事情他们什么也做不了。哈利留意到了她恍惚的神情和诡秘的笑容，皱起了眉头。

“怎么了，蜜恩？”

她眨眨眼，笑容褪去，茫然地看着哈利，“什么？”

“你看上去神游天外了。一个纳特买你在想啥。”

赫敏赶忙垂下目光，摇了摇头。“哦，没什么啦。我只是在想演出。”

哈利做个鬼脸，拖长声音追问，“哪个演出？你去看的那个还是我们演的？”

赫敏笑着反问：“这两个不是一回事吗？”

他对她的明知故问皱起鼻子：“你知道我的意思。”

她哼了一声，叹了口气。“哪个都行，两个都在想吧，没有区别。我有好多事要考虑。”

他的语气变得充满渴望和期待：“想聊聊吗？我能帮上吗？”

赫敏向后靠去，摇了摇头。但她看到他眼中痛苦的表情，又补充道：“真的，哈利，我没事的。我只是在理清楚最近发生的事情，不过还是谢谢你的好意。”她推开桌子站起来，“说到这儿，我想我还是去看书吧！晚点见。”她对他笑了下，赶在他追问之前大步离开了。我也不想这样应付他，但他还是没有恢复常态，我不能冒险让他以为我在怂恿他、给他第二次机会啊！

幸运的是，他没再给她施压，也没再引起尴尬。他们顺利地度过了周五彩排之前的日子。

这次彩排跟上一次差不多，学生们在礼堂外头等布景改造等了很久才排队入场。虽然有几个人没有被要求参加，但他们还是来了，想要在观众席上看排练。邓布利多同意了，说只要他们保持安静，不要分散彩排人员的注意力就好。这次的氛围不像上一次那样热火朝天，但同样也很热烈。就连斯内普的出现也无法平息大家高涨的热情。

这次排练的场景里，他的戏份只需要在远处用缥缈传来的声音，对克里斯汀的表演表示赞赏即可。既然他不需要参与任何舞台调度，斯内普就退到了演出大厅最后头，隐藏在他最爱的阴影里，心满意足地看着赫敏。到了需要他说话的时候，他给自己施了个声音洪亮咒，缥缈的声音在整个剧场回荡。

邓布利多按照上一次排练的模式，带着演员过了一遍每个场景，让每个人都记下自己的舞台调度，然后又整个过了两遍，确保走位的流畅。斯内普整个期间都没有动作，本可能会感到很无聊；但他能够尽情地欣赏赫敏而不会引起任何人的怀疑，所以也乐在其中。排练结束时，他若有所思地想起，距离他们远离学校的亲密小旅行已经一个星期了，而他比自己预料中的还要想念她。

他溜到观众席的第一排，跟其他人一起听邓布利多宣布下一次排练的安排。几个学生看了他一眼，斯内普对他们怒目而视。他嘴唇紧抿，挺直身体，尽可能让自己看上去很正式，专注地看着校长，为其他人树立起榜样。

邓布利多边开口说话，边翻看着一张羊皮纸。“大家做得很棒，我很高兴看到目前为止每个人都投入了努力。我会继续在告示板上发布排练公告；但我想告诉大家的是，下一次排练不是在下周五，而是要改到下周三，而且排练的内容不是接着今晚的进度。我们要把前面两次排练的内容整个过一遍，这次是要加上演唱的。我想要带大家复习一遍，确保你们不会忘记！”他抬起头，笑眯眯地从眼镜上方看着大家，快活地眨眼。“所以，每个人都要参加下周三的彩排，不仅是为了过一遍进度，也是因为我决定给咱们的全体卡司成员增加点乐趣。”他微笑着看着大家好奇的表情，斯内普扬起了眉毛，警惕地眯起眼睛。

乐趣？梅林助我！他认为的有趣，对我估计就是地狱了……

邓布利多注视着人群，让大伙儿充分好奇了一会儿。最后，他轻笑着说，“好啦，告诉你们吧……下周三，每个人都要在现场把自己的名字投到一个箱子里，然后每个人从箱子里抽出另一个人的名字。这样，你就要当这个人的‘神秘圣诞老人’啦！”他的宣告引来一片惊呼，人群纷纷窃窃私语起来。

斯内普眨眨眼，忍住一声哀嚎。他痛苦地闭上眼睛，捏着鼻子重重叹了口气。邓布利多继续愉快地解释起来。

“由于圣诞节假期你们都必须留在霍格沃茨，也很可能见不到家人了，所以我希望大家把我们的卡司团体看做一个独立的家庭。在这个大家庭里，我们必须互相帮助，互相支持，并且也一起度过美好的日子！不过，为了公平起见，我想要每个人都准备一份‘神秘圣诞礼物’进行交换，这样每个人就都能得到礼物。我会在下周告知大家相关细节，现在还不需要太过担心。但至少，你们可以抱有一点美好的期待啦！”他开心地拍拍手，冲大家笑着：“好啦，今晚就到这里。大家辛苦了，晚安！”

卡司成员迅速分散成一个个小团体，激动地低声讨论起来。斯内普一脸生无可恋地瞪着校长。我敢发誓，这个人肯定是疯了！他无视掉学生们偷偷朝他投来的目光，翻了个白眼。那些学生肯定是在担心谁会倒霉地成为他的“神秘圣诞老人”。他扫一眼学生，发现赫敏也在跟几个格兰芬多同学聊着。他没能引起她的注意，遗憾地轻叹一声，从人群旁边悄悄离开，走出了礼堂。匆匆一瞥之下，他看到邓布利多朝兴奋的学生们挥了挥手，让他们离开，好把礼堂恢复成原来的样子。

斯内普大步下楼，朝地窖走去。那群格兰芬多出来了，他再次躲进几级楼梯之下的阴影里，等着他们叽叽喳喳地上楼。不负期待地，他看见赫敏和其他几个格兰芬多女生一起上楼的身影，她们低声谈论着交换礼物的事，热烈地把头并在一起说着话。斯内普渴望地看着她浓密的秀发，直到她消失在视野里。他叹了口气，匆匆走下楼梯，不打算让快要下楼的斯莱特林学生看见他。他转过一个角落，果然听到一群学生也走下来；他松了口气，在他们追上之前回到了自己的房间。

交换礼物……我都没意识到马上就要过圣诞节了。他哼了一声。反正我也没打算要过节。圣诞节唯一值得庆祝的事，就是他要忍受的学生会变少一点。然而今年，这个运气也没了。他走进客厅，心不在焉地挥挥魔杖换上了起居服。他优雅地坐到椅子上，脚搁上脚凳，用手拄着下巴沉思起来。我倒真该感谢阿不思提醒我马上要过节了，得给赫敏准备点东西。但唯一的问题是，送她什么呢？等会儿，是两个问题，送什么和怎么送？总不能送她容易引起怀疑的东西，也不能当着所有人的面高高兴兴地把礼物递给她。但我还是想给她一点特别的东西。我得好好想想……

斯内普坐在那里，盯着火炉若有所思。他脑子里想着事情，机械地叫了茶，当然是加了蜂蜜和柠檬的，然后给自己倒了一杯。“汤力水”温润的口感给了他一个灵感，他皱起眉头。

所以，谁把赫敏的名字从盒子里抽出来，谁就能送她一份礼物。不，那根本不行。要是那个该死的波特抽到她，或者其他的白痴抽到了呢？不，我想要给她送礼物，我想要当她的——妈的这个名字太蠢了！——当她的“神秘圣诞老人”。这样我就只需要保证是我抽到她的名字……他脸上浮现出一个颇为邪恶的笑容，斯莱特林人与生俱来的阴谋特质在他的筹划中显现。他用指尖碰了碰嘴唇，得意地笑了。没错，这个法子会相当好的……

赫敏跟其他格兰芬多一起坐在公休室，听他们谈论交换礼物的事情。几个人正在分享他们曾经参与过交换神秘礼物的趣事，不时爆发出阵阵的笑声。后来，她注意到罗恩看上去并不觉得这事有趣，反而更像是忧心忡忡。她把他拉离了人群，关心地看着他。

“怎么了？你还好吧？”

罗恩做个鬼脸，匆匆点点头，然后吸了口气，像是要开口说话；但最后他只是又重重地叹了口气，耸耸肩。“是啊，我还好……只是……哦，我不知道……”

赫敏怕拍他的胳膊，低声问：“是关于交换礼物的事吗？”

罗恩搓了搓脖子后面，满是雀斑的脸皱了起来，点点头。他瞥了一眼那群同学，然后看看棋盘，又看看赫敏。赫敏笑笑，走过去，远离了其他人。罗恩跟过去，紧张地摆弄着棋子，终于低声开口了：“我只是没有太多钱，也不知道会抽到谁，或者给他们送什么。”他说着涨红了脸，搓着手，恨恨地说，“我真恨自己没钱！”

赫敏伸出手，同情地盖住他的：“别担心，罗恩，我相信邓布利多会有指示的。他不会希望我们花太多钱在这上面，交换礼物应该是一件轻松有趣的事，而不是什么沉重负担。而且，你也不必给所有你关心的人买礼物，多关心家人就好啦，朋友们不需要你做什么，我们只是想跟你做朋友啊！”她亲切一笑，罗恩也笑了。

但他很快又皱起眉头，暴躁地说，“可我喜欢给朋友们送礼物，尤其是我知道你们会喜欢的礼物！”

赫敏笑了，又捏捏他的手。“我们知道呀！所以我们才喜欢跟你做朋友，因为你有一颗最宽大的心，又这么地慷慨。”罗恩脸红了，她笑着说，“听着，别担心了。我们下周才会知道更多的细节，到时候再担心也不迟的，好吗？”

他点了点头。“好吧，我尽量。”他咧了咧嘴，也捏捏她的手，“谢啦，蜜恩。”

她咧嘴一笑，歪歪头。“朋友不就是用来干这个的嘛。”他们都笑着站了起来，依然握着手。两人都没有注意到哈利用不寻常的嫉妒眼神盯着他们。罗恩紧紧拥抱了赫敏一下，哈利的脸色变得更加难看。金妮注意到了这一点，惊讶地顺着他的目光看去，只见哥哥放开了赫敏，坐倒在软软的扶手椅里，赫敏则蜷在拉文的旁边的脚凳上，脸上挂着温柔的微笑。金妮又看了看哈利的脸色，悄悄走到赫敏身边，伸手碰了碰她。赫敏高兴地转向她。

“嘿，金妮，怎么啦？”

金妮探过身低声问，“罗恩刚才是怎么了？”

赫敏惊讶地扬起眉毛，听出了她声音里有种责备的意味。“没怎么啊，他有点不开心，所以我们聊了两句，我开解了他一下。怎么了？”

金妮眯起眼睛。她看了哈利一眼，后者正怒视着罗恩；赫敏顺着她的目光看去，顿时了然。红发女孩嘀咕道：“不知道是怎么开解他的呢？”

赫敏也眯起眼睛。她愤怒地撇撇嘴，把金妮拽起来朝女生宿舍的走廊走去。金妮惊讶地被她拽得跌跌撞撞，赫敏放开她的手臂，两手叉腰瞪着她，金妮心虚地四下乱看。

“金妮维拉·莫丽·韦斯莱！我们这么多年的交情了，我简直不敢相信你会暗示我跟你哥哥有什么。而且你为什么这么上心？”金妮不肯看她，一直躲避着她瞪视的目光。赫敏逼近她，嘶嘶地说，“我看到你往那边看了，知道哈利吃了醋。可他因为这个就对罗恩生气，跟你因为这个对我生气一样蠢！你们讲理吗？就因为他会误会，我就不能安慰朋友了？哈利才是需要克服这种心态的那个人，而你这么做也帮不到他。我知道你对他还有感觉，但就因为他现在放不下的是我，你就拿我撒气，这也不公平吧！”

金妮棕色的眼睛瞪大了，在赫敏怒气冲冲地瞪视下脸涨得通红。她不安地低下头，揪着自己的毛衣开线的一个角。“对不起。”她臊眉耷眼地说。

赫敏恼火地叹了口气，往后退开了些。“男生啊！说真的，他们真的值得我们闹成这样吗？”这不是一个问句，但金妮还是回答了她，她的声音低沉而若有所思。

“我想……有一些还是值得的。”她回头望了一眼公共休息室，再次低头摆弄起衣角。

赫敏摇摇头，自言自语：“这就是为什么我想找个男人而不是男孩……”但她又想起周三下课后斯内普的那场小闹剧，哼了一声：“虽然他们也不见得强到哪儿去！”

金妮疑惑地抬头看了她一眼，赫敏没有解释。她轻快地说，“走吧，我们回去吧，免得哈利也要开始嫉妒你了。”她朝公休室摆摆头，示意金妮先走。金妮既感且疚地看了赫敏一眼，试探地冲她笑笑，赫敏也回以笑容，翻翻眼珠。“忘了这事吧。以及，你继续加油。你们俩也共同经历了很多事，走到一起也是理所当然的。”金妮棕色的眼睛里燃起希望的光芒，她笑了。

她们回到公休室又待了很久，才互道晚安回去。这一天下来，哪怕没有这么多的闹脾气和感情用事，赫敏也够累了。她现在只想要一些独处的时间，来思考圣诞节可以给斯内普送点什么。这念头让她即感到温暖，又很担心。她关好房门，懒懒地挠挠克鲁克山的耳背，脱掉衣服朝浴室走去。给自己放了一缸热水，她想着泡个热水澡放松一下，说不定会有灵感。想起之前在浴缸里的“放松”方式，赫敏脸上忍不住露出了坏坏的笑容。

好吧，让我们来复习一下已知信息……天哪我怎么开始自言自语了，就好像房间里还有别人一样！希望我永远不要把脑内想法不小心说出声……话说回来，他喜欢阅读和研究，好的。但我也不知道他没有哪些书本，而且他很可能全都有了，他的私人藏书那么丰富。他还喜欢黑色。哎呀，这个用不上！他已经有一身深色丝绸起居服了，所以这个也没法送……我也不知道他喜欢什么歌。等会儿！我还真知道他喜欢这个音乐剧……可我也不能带他去看演出啊，我们还得保密呢！我很想跟他多待在一起，但这个也没法做到。而且，就算我想好了送他什么，也还得想个法子才能不被人察觉地送给他。啊，必要的话我可以把哈利的隐形衣偷来……该死的！给他送个礼物怎么这么难啊！

赫敏暴躁地拍着水面，水溅到了浴缸外边。她最终还是没想出来送什么合适，只好苦笑着放了水，回到卧室。她什么正事也不想做了，只想着西弗勒斯，抱着那件睡衣深深闻着他的气息。

她缩进被子，睡衣抱在怀里，脸埋进去。也许霍格莫德会有能让西弗勒斯眼前一亮的东西吧……虽然我好希望那件东西是我自己啊！这淫荡的念头让她笑出声来，她抱紧了睡衣，第无数次开始重温他们在伦敦时度过的时光，带着笑容入梦。


	27. 神秘圣诞老人

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赫敏意外收到了父母寄来的包裹，斯内普则把自己的计划付诸行动。匿名交换礼物活动开始了，抽到名字的结果十分有趣。

第二天一早，餐桌前的氛围十分热闹。布告栏上不仅贴出了下周三的彩排，还贴出了一张新的通知，内容是下周六（12月6日）可以去霍格莫德。大家都在谈论着趁休假去买礼物，赫敏注意到哈利不再表现得像个吃醋的傻瓜，松了口气。她跟他和罗恩、金妮一起聊天，讨论着他们可以买什么礼物。罗恩不停地念叨说弗雷德和乔治的笑话商店可以作为最后的保底选择，但就连金妮听了也直翻白眼。

“罗恩，他们店里的东西送同学都没问题，但卡司里还有老师呢，总有人会抽到老师的啊！”

罗恩耸耸肩，嘟哝道，“就那么几个嘛，谁抽到谁倒霉呗。再说了，你难道不想让你哥哥们赚点钱吗？”

金妮摇头，“你明知道那不是重点！好吧，周三彩排之后你随便宣传，我不拦你。”

周一早上，赫敏意外地收到了父母寄来的一个薄薄的包裹，由学校里的一只猫头鹰丢在她的吐司盘上。她好奇地打开信封，是一封母亲寄来的信。幸运的是，罗恩光顾着往嘴里塞东西吃，没空看赫敏的信。哈利倒是很感兴趣，但他坐的位置没法看清楚，也不好把好奇表现得太明显。赫敏一边看信，一边喝着南瓜汁。

“亲爱的赫敏，

我们希望你排练顺利。坎贝尔先生告诉我们说，他的侄子非常惊艳于你的歌喉，你都没告诉我们你去剧院那天还唱歌了！好遗憾我们没能一起去听。他还说起你的教授有多吓人，显然他是被吓到了。老实说，我不是很信，他在家里的时候多礼貌呀！你们俩去看演出那天穿得也非常漂亮。

不管怎么说，我把照片洗出来了，想着你可能会想要几张你自己的。或者如果你想的话，可以给你的朋友们也复印几张。毕竟圣诞节就要到了，我得说，能拍到一些你的近照真是不错，尤其难得的是你没有穿长袍，我们可以在这边展示给大家看啦！

我们会把你的圣诞礼物提前寄过去，这样猫头鹰就不会拥堵了。我想你会对这份礼物感到惊喜……代我们向哈利和韦斯莱一家问好，也请转告西弗勒斯我们很高兴见到他。期待演出时再见他一面。

虽然你得留校过节，但还是要祝你假日愉快。希望你们的校长会跟所有留校的人一起做点有意思的事来庆祝节日。我们想念你，亲爱的！

爱你，妈妈

P.S. 转告西弗勒斯祝他圣诞节快乐！”

赫敏瞪着眼睛，神色纠结。她费劲地把南瓜汁咽下去，差一点就喷出来了。

还“我们”！明明就是你自己！我真不敢相信她还在迷恋西弗勒斯……哦，好吧，我其实是信的，因为我也被他迷住了。但那是不一样的！尼尔跟他叔叔还告密了，哈？西弗勒斯一定是把他吓得不轻。哼……哦！有照片！太好了！她从包裹里拿出照片，看了一眼，赶紧把跟斯内普合照的那张塞了回去。

哈利伸着脖子想看一眼，试探地问：“话说，你爸妈说什么啦？有要紧的事吗？”

赫敏抬头看了看他好奇的样子，摇摇头：“他们只是洗了一些照片寄给我，没什么大不了的。”

哈利扬起眉毛：“照片？什么照片？”

“还不是我妈，在我们去看演出之前非要照相。这就是她寄过来给我的。”她嫌烦地皱起鼻子。

罗恩听了来了精神，不等哈利开口，就自己问道：“你还为去看演出打扮了一番啊？让我们看看！”他隔着桌子去拿包裹，赫敏把包裹拽远了，皱着眉头看他。

哈利讨好地看着她：“来嘛，让我们看看！为什么不给我们看啊？”他笑嘻嘻地说。

赫敏涨红了脸，把包裹塞进书包，不给两个男生看。她想起了母亲的建议，说道：“这不是快到圣诞节了嘛，我是想着要不要在礼物里面放一张照片……”她严肃地看着他们：“所以，我会先留着，直到决定是当做礼物还是直接给大家看。至于你们俩，我给你们看的时候你们才能看，现在不行。所以不要缠着我了！”她皱着眉头，对两个男生摆摆手。他们交换了一个笑容，对她报以假笑。

罗恩眨眨眼，举起双手严肃地表态：“我保证，我不再缠着你要照片了。”他咧嘴一笑，赫敏怀疑地看着他。

她的怀疑验证了。另一个红头发韦斯莱毫不客气地扑通一声坐到赫敏旁边，立马问道：“什么照片？”

赫敏双手捂着脸叹息。罗恩和哈利哈哈大笑。金妮茫然地跟着笑笑，耐心地等待着他们。

哈利笑嘻嘻地看着金妮，解释道：“她爸妈给她寄来了看演出那天晚上拍的照片，可她不给我们看。罗恩刚刚答应了不再缠着她要照片，不过他也不需要缠着她了，毕竟有你……”他绿色的眼睛里闪着调皮的光芒。金妮瞪大了眼睛，笑着转向赫敏，后者希望自己脸红得没有她想得那么厉害。

“你还拍了照片？我想看诶！你说过你妈妈借给你的那条裙子超棒的，我要看！”她朝赫敏的书包伸出手，但赫敏把她拍开了，把书包拽了回去。

“不要！你和他们俩一样坏！我可能会想要把照片当礼物送出去啊，在那之前你们都不许看的。别闹了，我不会妥协的！”她气冲冲地瞪了他们一眼，他们都笑嘻嘻地看着她。赫敏气恼极了，照片没放到安全的地方之前，她一刻也没法放心下来。她喝光了南瓜汁，站起身来，把书包甩上肩膀。“我会把它们收起来的，别费心找了。”她高傲地扬起下巴，走开去，听到他们在背后大笑。她遗憾地叹了口气，今天不能跟他一起喝汤力水了。她朝教工席瞥了一眼，斯内普困惑地皱着眉头看她。她谨慎地摇了摇头，微微一笑，告诉他自己一切正常。他回应地微微点头，整个人也放松下来。

赫敏溜出礼堂才让自己笑出来。她好期待看到跟西弗勒斯的合照啊！她蹦蹦跳跳地上楼去，进到房间，整个人都兴奋得发抖。

她关上门，确保任何人都不能进来，然后一屁股坐到床上，拿出了包裹。第一张照片是她一个人坐在壁炉前，她满意地看着，觉得拍出来的效果真好。尤其是穿上妈妈这条裙子，戴上项链的样子。只不过我的笑容不是真的，不然会更好看，可惜可惜。

她深吸一口气，掏出了跟斯内普的合照。她打量着，满意地长舒一口气。这才是真正的笑容啊！哦，可是他看起来好吓人！她笑出了声，天哪，我们站在一起真的好般配。上帝保佑我可怜的妈妈！她拉开一只抽屉，把照片藏在衣服下面，又重新关上。她把信仍在桌子上，再次收拾好东西准备去上课。匆匆穿过走廊去上第一节课时，赫敏又陷入了沉思。

我想我会复印一些照片给朋友们的。我也想送给西弗勒斯一张，但我得想想怎么给他！……对啊，我想要给他那张我俩的合照，希望能找到一个好看的相框，这样就可以送给他一个惊喜的圣诞礼物。我只需要想办法别让大家发现，不然就要引起非议了。……希望他会喜欢啊！

接下来的几天，赫敏纠结了好几次要不要杀掉她最好的朋友们算了。哈利总是用可怜兮兮的眼光看她，专挑她不怎么能拒绝的场合小声地跟她说“求你了？”；金妮则在礼堂吃饭时和公共休息室里不停地用胳膊肘怼赫敏，一再地要求看照片，把她烦得喘不过气；罗恩故意什么都不说，只是闭上嘴巴，夸张地望天，假装没有缠着她的样子。周三晚上的排练到了，赫敏如释重负，至少这段时间他们顾不上缠着她。

当晚吃饭的时候，赫敏回想起了早上魔药课的情形。

她提早到了教室，开心地看到斯内普也早来了。她微笑着进门，快步走到自己座位，高兴地打招呼：“早上好，教授。”

斯内普看看她，眼里闪着光。他朝门口瞥了一眼，对她迅速微笑一下，然后恢复到正常的冷漠表情，声音圆滑地应道：“早上好，格兰杰小姐。”看到她因自己的嗓音轻轻颤抖，和她透过睫毛偷偷看他的样子，一丝笑容出现在他唇边。

赫敏装作彬彬有礼的样子：“我的父母在周一给我寄了猫头鹰，想要我转达见到您是多么地高兴。”她挑起一条眉毛，拖腔拖调地说，“当然了，信是我妈妈写的，所以她特别强调了这一点。”斯内普哼了一声，不由得微微低头，用头发掩饰自己得意的假笑。

“是么，很好……我也很荣幸。”他又看一眼教室门口。走廊里已经有学生走动的声音了，但还没人进来。他一时冲动，目光炽烈地凝视住她，无声地说道：“我想你。”

赫敏绽出一个灿烂的笑容，脸红得厉害。学生们开始进来了，她低下头，试图也用头发挡住脸，但没有成功。可能斯内普有做这个动作的什么小妙招吧，做起来好难啊。

学生纷纷入座，斯内普站在那里瞪着大家，催他们赶快坐好。

“准备好记笔记。我希望你们至少能试着跟上讲课的节奏，但我怀疑你们能否成功。”他轻蔑地扫视教室，大家都拿出羊皮纸、羽毛笔和墨水瓶。他开始在学生中间巡视，转身时见到赫敏低着头拧开一瓶墨水，用羽毛笔蘸了蘸，笔尖悬停在羊皮纸上方，等待着他开口。他露出了一个邪恶的笑容。

完美啊……他继续巡视，教室里回荡着他授课的低沉嗓音。他计算了一下巡视一圈的时间，好在赫敏的羽毛笔没墨时刚好能回到她身边。他停住话头，好让学生的笔记跟上他讲课的节奏，趁机偷偷用魔杖指着她的墨水瓶，用几乎听不见的声音念道：“消隐无踪。”赫敏把羽毛笔再次蘸进墨水瓶里，却发现瓶子空了。他十分满意。

她惊讶地眨眨眼——她敢发誓刚刚瓶里还有半瓶墨呢！赫敏赶紧从书包里掏出另一瓶墨水；可她刚掏出来，斯内普就又把它变空了。他继续讲课，从那慌乱的女孩身边走过。赫敏沮丧地在书包里摸了半天，也没再找到墨水。最后，她无可奈何地屈服了，举起手来。

正中斯内普下怀。他稍稍转身，从眼皮底下打量着她。他停止讲课，慢吞吞地问道：“格兰杰小姐，请问你有什么自认为如此重要的事，非打断我讲课不可？”全班都抬起头来，屏息等待她的回答。

赫敏咽了口唾沫，小声说，“我好像把墨水用完了，先生。我需要墨水记笔记。”

斯内普大步绕到她的桌前，俯身下去，顺着长长的鹰钩鼻狠狠地瞪着她：“所以，我们的万事通，完美的女级长，甚至没法做到维持自己的基本课业用品。多么令人失望。格兰芬多扣五分，因为没有做好上课准备！”他直起身体，努力忽视扑鼻而来的、她的洗发水香味。他转过身，大步走到自己办公桌前，动作粗暴地取出一瓶墨水：“可别说我妨碍了学生上课学习。你可以用我的墨水，格兰杰小姐。”他把它放到她桌上，没好气地说，“这是我自己做的墨水，希望它能满足你的需求。”

赫敏听着他尖刻的话语，脸上发烧，自尊心受到了严重的打击。但她还是抬起头看他，礼貌地说，“谢谢您，先生。我很感谢您的帮助。”她开始拧开瓶盖，羽毛笔蘸进去。斯内普大步走开了。

“现在，让我们从刚刚不幸被打断的地方继续讲……”

好极了……

下课了，赫敏收拾着自己的东西，皱着眉头看着那两瓶空的墨水。她摇摇头，把它们塞回书包。其他学生都走了，斯内普也终于坐回讲台，结束了讲课。赫敏走到他桌前，手里拿着他给的墨水。

“谢谢您允许我使用您的墨水，先生。”她递上去，等着他拿走。

斯内普扫一眼教室，几个学生还没走。他挑挑眉毛看她，低声说，“格兰杰小姐，你还有别的课，对吧？”没等她回答，他继续说道，“我想我同事的课程如果没有被你忽视的话，你应该也需要在这些课上记笔记。留着墨水吧，格兰杰小姐。”最后一个学生也出去了，他们单独在一起，他的表情变得柔和了一些。

赫敏点点头，“谢谢你。”

斯内普靠向椅背，得意地笑了出来。“另外，我知道你会在今晚交换礼物写名字的时候用到它。而且，因为你要到周六才能去霍格莫德，所以这周剩下的时间都会需要墨水。”

赫敏使劲点头，困惑地皱眉：“太对了。我只是不明白！我敢发誓我的墨水瓶至少还剩一半呢。”斯内普低下头，再次用头发遮掩自己干的坏事。

他清清嗓子，假装问道：“你的朋友之中有谁会在你不知情时借走了墨水吗？”

赫敏琢磨着摇头，“我觉得没有。我也不知道。哦，我真抱歉打断了你讲课……”她向他投去懊悔的一瞥，接着又投以一抹笑容。“我自己也可惜少听了一会儿呢。”

斯内普再次得意地笑起来。他眯起眼睛，压低了声音，“好啊，要是你错过了什么，我随时可以……再讲一遍。”赫敏颤抖起来，咬着嘴唇，陶醉地闭起眼睛。

她长叹一声，看不够地望着他，“也许吧……那今晚排练见了，教授。”她把墨水塞进书包，转身轻快地走出教室，一路都感到斯内普的眼神火辣辣地盯在她身后。

吃晚饭之前，赫敏抓过一张羊皮纸，在上面写了自己的名字，准备把它放到抽礼物的盒子里。她把羊皮纸塞进剧本，又塞了一只铅笔，然后把剧本卷起来装进口袋。站起身，她拉开抽屉，拿出自己跟斯内普的照片，露出了笑容。她对着照片飞了个吻，从把照片带回来藏在衣服底下之后，这已经成了习惯。

她轻手轻脚地走进公共休息室，探头探脑地往里看，心里猜测着这回那帮人会拿她的照片取笑多久。但走过去后，她发现朋友们都在谈论排练和即将到来的匿名送礼物活动，把她的事抛在了脑后。她松了口气。

吃完饭，正等着排练的时候，赫敏提醒其他人准备好羊皮纸，并自己拿出剧本，把它恢复到正常大小，让他们看到自己早已准备好了写有名字的纸条。好些格兰芬多忘掉了，懊恼地叫起来；几个同学跳起来要回去拿东西，还有几个带着书包，于是掏出羊皮纸和羽毛笔，现写下名字。赫敏重新把剧本变小，装进口袋；哈利和罗恩飞快地跑出了礼堂，纳威紧随其后。赫敏忍俊不禁。金妮也忘记写名字了，赶紧朝带着书包的卢娜走去，想从她那顺走一张羊皮纸。

邓布利多站起身，让大家都退到走廊里；斯内普大步走下教工席，跟其他学生一起来到了礼堂外。他双臂抱在胸前，不动声色地瞪着学生，注意到赫敏得意的神色，他没好气地吼道：“格兰杰小姐！我想你对今晚活动的准备，是要比课堂上还充分了？”

赫敏抿起嘴巴，拿出剧本放大，使劲一抖，把写着自己名字的羊皮纸给他看。“是的，先生。我今早得到了教训。”

斯内普眼里闪过得意的光芒。“确实如此。准备充分，格兰芬多加五分。”赫敏惊讶地眨眼。

她环顾四周，怕有人看见西弗勒斯·斯内普给格兰芬多学院加分这种耸人听闻的事。她迟疑地点点头，结结巴巴地说，“谢-谢谢您，先生。”

斯内普略略点头，盯着她，一抹淡淡的笑容浮上唇边。赫敏移开目光，四下打量一番，确保没人注意到他们的互动。一阵急匆匆的脚步声响起，回去拿剧本的几个同学回来了。格兰芬多们跑下楼冲回到走廊，看到斯内普正恶狠狠地瞪着他们，赶紧刹住了脚步。

斯内普开口咆哮：“走廊里不准乱跑！格兰芬多扣三分——每人三分！”哈利愤怒地眯起眼睛，但忍住了没有反驳。斯内普充满敌意地最后看了他一眼，转身大步走向门口，赫敏赶忙上前安慰大家。

斯内普一走远，哈利就低声说：“该死的混蛋！我希望他圣诞节除了煤球什么都收不到——煤球才配他那又黑又硬又干瘪的心！”

罗恩哼了一声表示赞同，连纳威也怯怯地附和了一句“太对了！”赫敏翻了个白眼，既对哈利的辱骂感到恼怒，又觉得他的比喻好笑。

她低声讽刺道，“我的天哪，哈利，没想到你可以这么有诗意呢。”她做个怪脸，站得更近，低声说，“你就庆幸没扣更多分吧，他曾经因为我在走廊里跑给我扣了五分呢！”

哈利惊怒交加，眼里闪着愤怒的光芒：“啥？什么时候？”

赫敏回头，看到斯内普正透过额前的长发打量他们。她故意挡在哈利和斯内普之间，小声说：“我要去看我爸妈那次，在礼堂门口跟他汇合。我当时快要迟到了，就跑过去，结果他看到我说的第一句话就是给我扣分。”她皱起眉头，心里却很开心有机会假装自己真的讨厌这个尖刻的男人。

罗恩插嘴：“哦，蜜恩，我真是无法想象你得怎么跟斯内普演戏……”

赫敏固执地打断他：“斯内普教授。”

罗恩恼怒地叹息一声，摇摇头。“行行，斯内普教授！不管是不是教授吧，他照样是个饭桶。”

赫敏还是很公正地坚持道：“行了，我们本来就不能在走廊里跑，所以他也只是在做自己的工作而已！”

哈利厌恶地撇撇嘴说，“是，可他也太喜欢做这种工作了吧！”

礼堂大门打开了，邓布利多喜气盈盈地探出头来，赫敏不用回答哈利了。

“来吧！我们开始。”他挥手让大伙儿进去。卡司成员走到礼堂前，邓布利多宣布道，“舞台上放了一个盒子，你们要把写有自己名字的羊皮纸放在里面。请现在就开始，这样我们就可以不用分心地继续排练了。”大家在舞台边站成一排，每个人都把自己的羊皮纸塞了进去。

斯内普后退几步，看着赫敏把名字塞进去，回到几个同学中间坐下，露出了一丝沾沾自喜的笑容。人群散开了，他走上前，把一张用他那独有的、蛛丝般潦草的笔迹写下名字的羊皮纸扔进去。他轻蔑地扫一眼人群，从他们身旁走过，回到礼堂后侧的阴影里。

邓布利多来到盒子前，让大家看到他把自己的名字也放了进去，然后把盒子缩小，塞进了长袍。他从另一只口袋里取出音乐盒，放到舞台边上，然后转向人群：“好了，你们谁唱歌需要用到咒语的？”一些人举起手来，他依次对他们念“声动梁尘”，然后拍拍手，高兴地说，“好了！大家就位吧！”他转向舞台边的米勒娃，悄声说，“哦，我一直想这么说来着，像个麻瓜导演那样！”米勒娃窃笑。学生们各自就位。

准备好后，邓布利多打开了音乐盒，喊道：“开始！”这句麻瓜台词也让他很开心。

排练进行得很是顺利，邓布利多只需要偶尔停下来纠正调度或时间问题。斯内普在黑暗中放松下来，再次专注地看着赫敏。她唱起《把我想起（Think of Me）》，甜美清亮的歌声让他胸中充满喜悦。他本来懒懒地靠在椅背上，赫敏登台唱歌时，他便身体前倾，下巴拄在手上，胳膊搭着前排的座椅。赫敏的歌声响彻剧场，他心头满是对她的骄傲和喜爱。此刻，他脸上那温柔幸福的笑容，足以让任何一个见到的人吓得犯心脏病，但还好他是躲在阴影里。

赫敏唱完，他再次用上声音洪亮咒，念出他剧中的第一句台词。赫敏惊奇地四下搜索，露出为他的声音而欣喜若狂的表情，倒是跟她的角色很相称。

最后，邓布利多又让他们从头到尾地排了两遍，第二遍的时候一演到底，中间没有打断。结束后，每个人脸上都挂着欣慰和自豪的微笑。邓布利多把剧本和音乐盒放好，让大家在前排坐下。赫敏也微笑着，挤进第三排，坐在了之前斯内普坐过那个位置的旁边。大家就坐后，邓布利多一挥魔杖，念到：“咒立停。”

赫敏感到后颈一阵刺痛，回头迎上了斯内普会意的目光：他坐在她身后，认出了她坐着的位置。她偷偷冲他一笑，再次转向校长。

邓布利多把缩小的盒子拿出来，变回了原来的大小。他把它放在舞台边上，拿出一卷羊皮纸抖开，是之前贴在告示板上的所有卡司成员名单。他从镜片上方打量着大伙儿，好多人都忍不住兴奋了起来。

“当我叫到你的名字，就过来从盒子里拿出一张纸条，但不要告诉我你抽到了谁。如果你碰巧抽到了自己，就拿给我看，我会让你再抽一张。为了给这个活动增添乐趣，请对你抽到的那个人保密。我会稍后再告知你们何时寄出礼物等细节，一旦礼物交换完成，你们就可以亮出身份了。大家都抽好名字后，我们先来过一遍送礼物的规则，但一定要把你抽到的名字收好，不要提前泄密。准备好了吗？”大家一齐点头。“很好，那我们开始吧。”他看一眼手中的羊皮纸，开始点名：“斯内普教授。”

斯内普小心地藏好他可以第一个抽名字的窃喜之情。因为在他的计划里，唯一的一个破绽就是赫敏有可能会在轮到他之前就被抽走了。他利落地站起身，大步走向台上的盒子，脸上是故作恼怒的表情。他痛苦地长叹一声，背对着其他人把手伸进盒子里。羊皮纸纷纷从他指尖滑过，他用几不可闻的声音念到：“收入囊中。”那张写有赫敏名字的羊皮纸——用他施过魔法的墨水写就的——就像磁石一样被吸到了他手里。他大功造成，握住羊皮纸拿了出来；他看看那名字，翻着白眼，无可奈何地看了邓布利多一眼。邓布利多冲他眨眨眼睛。他走下台，经过那群学生，对他们报以冷笑，重新落座。整个过程中，他保持着极度厌烦的神色，然而在内心深处，他已经为自己计谋得逞而欢呼雀跃了。

下一个轮到赫敏。她优雅地走到盒子跟前，邓布利多亲切地冲她笑笑。她伸手进去，皱起眉头作出聚精会神的样子，然后抽出一张羊皮纸。她看了一眼，邓布利多探过来也想瞧瞧，她赶忙挡住了。其他人，当然斯内普除外，看了这两人都忍俊不禁。赫敏最后看了一眼抽到的名字，把羊皮纸收进口袋，看看台下，有意避开了她刚抽到那个人的眼睛。

我竟然抽到的是罗恩，好巧。我想我大概会送他点特别的礼物，再加上作为朋友本来也会送的一些东西。她没有理会其他人对她投来的好奇笑容，若无其事地坐了下来。哈利是下一个。

哈利调皮地笑笑，把手伸进盒子。抽出羊皮纸后，他完全无法掩饰脸上的沮丧。他努力恢复镇静，可怜巴巴地看了邓布利多一眼，把羊皮纸揉成一团塞进口袋，咬着牙挪回了座位。轮到纳威了。

真想知道哈利抽到了谁，他显然对此不太开心……赫敏的沉思被纳威抽到名字后惊讶的叫声打断了。他睁大眼睛，一脸惊愕地看着邓布利多，然后红着脸用力点点头，回到座位。下一个是罗恩，在纳威的过度反应后，他以一种谨慎的神色抽出了一张羊皮纸，但在看到名字后明显地放松了下来，对大伙儿报以一笑。他相当神清气爽地回到座位上，懒洋洋地坐下去，微笑着。

天哪，这真是一个有趣的人类心理学研究现场。我等不及想知道谁抽到谁了，到时候印证他们现在的反应，可多有趣啊！

潘西看到自己抽的名字，脸上那副酸溜溜的表情几乎没有变化。但她还是对校长假笑了一下，听从地点点头。德拉科的冷笑则更为明显，他翻翻白眼，然后重新调整表情，对校长讨好地点头示意。麦格教授严厉地看了学生一眼，这才抽出她的羊皮纸。她露出一个极其微小的笑容，满意地哼了一声，又看看邓布利多，扫视一眼学生，坐了下来。金妮冲上去，对邓布利多笑了笑，然后抽出一张字条。她快速扫一眼，得意地耸耸肩，回到座位又笑起来。泰瑞·布特瞪着自己抽到的名字，眼睛都快要凸出来了，他最后重重清了清嗓子，镇定下来，像个殉道者一样沉重地对邓布利多点了点头。

赫敏忍俊不禁。哦拜托，不至于那么糟糕吧！我的老天，人们真的很会小题大做……

迪安皱皱鼻子，回过神来，瞪着眼睛懊恼地看着校长。邓布利多回以严厉的目光，他只好无奈地接受事实，回到座位上勉强挤出一个微笑。特里劳妮像是飘到了盒子跟前，一如既往地作出已知天命的样子，小心翼翼地拎出一张字条。她看了一眼，对台下的人露出痴痴的笑容，口中嘟哝着，“我知道我会抽到这个名字的，我早已看到自己为此人准备礼物……”她呼哧带喘地回到座位，赫敏翻了个白眼，无意中瞥向斯内普，见他也一边摇头一边捂住了眼睛。

米里森看到自己抽到的名字眨了眨眼，但没再表露什么。帕瓦蒂全程傻笑，但看到结果后，笑容以喜剧般的效果迅速褪去。她皱着眉头，邓布利多亲切地看着她；她笑了笑，做梦似的回到位子上。卢娜看了自己抽到的名字，愉快地对邓布利多点点头，凸出的大眼睛里沾沾自喜的神色被平静取而代之。苏珊抽出她的名字，脸涨得通红，喘不过气似的看了看四周，急忙下台。拉文德屏着呼吸，微笑着看到纸条，如释重负地松了口气。汉娜惊讶地叫了声“哦！”飞快地眨着眼。西莫耸耸肩，对结果满不在乎。贾斯汀严肃地看看自己的羊皮纸，彬彬有礼地对邓布利多点头，神色如常。科林知道自己是最后抽名字的，期待地哆嗦了一下，拿出了最后两张纸条之中的一张。他看到名字后吓呆了，脸色发白。他惊恐地用恳求的眼光看着校长，嘴巴张着，但没有发出声音。邓布利多领会到了他无言的请求，但严肃地摇了摇头。科林惨白的脸色变得通红，一直红到了耳朵尖。他的极端反应引起了一阵好奇的窃窃私语。科林几乎是动作麻木地把羊皮纸揣进口袋，跌跌撞撞地回到座位。邓布利多抽出了最后一张字条，满意地笑着收起来。他把盒子变小，塞进长袍，然后转向众人。

“好极了！现在，你们每个人都有自己的‘神秘圣诞老人’了，我听说在美国还有别的叫法。这个活动的初衷是为了增添乐趣，所以我希望大家记住，不要在礼物上花太多的钱。如果可以的话，手作的礼物是最理想的；如果没法做，买礼物的钱也不要超过几个加隆。我们会举行一个卡司成员的圣诞派对，到时候大家再交换礼物。好啦，我知道这周末你们可以去霍格莫德玩，就在村子里好好找找灵感吧！我再强调一遍，不要泄露身份，不要破坏乐趣。不过，你们要是想不出来送什么，可以自由讨论。卡司成员之间讨论即可，不必把非卡司成员也囊括进来。”他严肃但不失友善地看看大家，再次露出笑容，眼睛在灯光下闪着光芒：“祝大家晚安，我们周五再见！大家今晚也表现得非常好，我很满意……”

演员开始离去，大家都激动地边走边低声交谈。斯内普溜进暗处看着学生离开，得意地弯弯嘴角。大家在走廊里分成几队，兴奋地打听着都抽到谁的名字。斯内普终于走出礼堂大门，几个学生回头看见了他，讨论的声音都停住了。他凶狠地抱着手臂怒视他们。

“校长强调了保守秘密才几秒钟，你们就开始互相泄密了？不服从校长要求，每个学院扣五分！”他冲那些震惊转身过来的学生冷笑。见许多人目瞪口呆地看着他，愣在原地，他又怒吼着补充道，“现在，都给我回去公休室！马上！”学生很快被他清理走了，他带着恶毒的满足看着空荡的走廊，不受打扰地走回自己的住处。

格兰芬多的公休室里，赫敏坐到罗恩身边，悄声对他说道，“你看，我告诉过你吧，我们不会在交换礼物上花太多钱的，你就别担心啦。”她笑着说，他也回以微笑。

“是啊，你是对的。那，你抽到谁了？”他扬起眉毛看她。

赫敏坚决地摇摇头，拒绝道，“不告诉你。你听到校长说的了，斯内普教授也说过的！我才不要八卦。”话音未落，哈利扑通一声坐到她身边，沮丧地叹了口气。她关切地看着他。“你没事吧，哈利？”

哈利摇摇头，几乎是哀嚎道：“我不敢相信我抽到了谁的名字！”

罗恩感兴趣地凑过来，但赫敏伸出手阻止了他。她严厉地看着哈利，“不许说！”

哈利气愤地瞪着她，但也只是说，“好吧。但我要告诉你们，那是个斯莱特林。”罗恩同情地皱起眉头。

赫敏撇撇嘴，尖刻地说，“斯莱特林又不一定就是坏人。”两个男生都斜眼看她，罗恩还伸手在她眼前晃了晃。

“哈喽？你是在咱们学校念过七年书的人吗？这里是霍格沃茨诶，你知道，就是那个斯莱特林都讨厌格兰芬多，格兰芬多也都讨厌斯莱特林的地方？”赫敏把他的手拍开，眯起眼睛。

“现状如此，不代表本该如此！”哈利和罗恩交换了一下神色，一起翻白眼。赫敏怒气冲冲地站了起来，“不要告诉我你们抽到谁了，我不想再给格兰芬多添麻烦！”她叉着腰瞪视他们，直到两人点头同意。“好了，晚安。”转身直奔自己的房间而去。

她刚进门，把写有罗恩名字的羊皮纸扔到桌上，门就被敲响了。赫敏皱起眉头，走过去靠着门边叫道，“谁呀？”

一个低低的声音回答她，“是我，科林。我能跟你聊聊吗？”

赫敏松了口气，幸亏不是哈利或者金妮。她打开门，亲切地对科林笑笑，让他进来。她关上门，领他坐在扶手椅上，自己坐在床尾，温和地对他笑笑。“你想聊什么呢，科林？”科林的神情举止让她明白，他是要来跟她这个级长谈话的，于是拿出最佳的女级长姿态。

科林的脸色依然很难看，甚至有点发青。他恳求地看着她，声音中透着绝望的嘶哑：“我真的需要你的帮助，赫敏。”

她鼓励地点点头，安抚地说，“当然可以，科林，我很乐意尽我所能地帮助你。能跟我说说你在困扰着什么吗？”

科林痉挛地咽了口唾沫，从口袋里掏出那张皱巴巴的羊皮纸，抖着手递给她。赫敏迟疑地摇了摇头。“科林，你知道邓布利多让我们不能泄密的。”

他崩溃起来，声音尖利：“可是如果我们需要泄密才能寻求帮助呢？我也真的需要帮助！我需要很多很多的帮助！”

赫敏无奈地叹了口气，从他手中接过了羊皮纸。当她认出那纸上独特的笔迹时，顿时明白了。她心跳加速，他居然抽到了西弗勒斯！难怪他这么惊恐……可怜的家伙，他真的是要崩溃掉了。但他来找我是想做什么呢？她把这个疑问问出了口：“呃，科林，我要怎样才能帮你？”

科林朝她探过身去，眼里是无声的乞求。他声音沙哑，“能跟我换一下吗？”声调到最后变成了哀求。

赫敏的嘴巴惊讶地张成了“O”型。她在羊皮纸和科林之间看来看去，心中天人交战。

可以换成西弗勒斯诶！简直完美！

但你不能换，这样会破坏规定的。

可是看看科林的样子！他已经这么崩溃了，你真忍心让他受苦下去吗？

不至于吧，真是的，这些人到底是怎么了？

哦得了……又不是每个人都跟你一样爱上了那个男人，而且你得承认他真的很吓人的！

但科林也得学着长大啊！

让他长大不是你的责任。你真的忍心拒绝这样一个完美的机会吗？

可我没有抽到他的名字！

那又怎么样？除了你和科林，谁会知道？而且只要你让他别说，他一个字都不会说出去的，而且会是完全出于对你的感激！再者说，你难道不希望抽到西弗勒斯的是真正在乎他的人吗？你真的能忍受他落到别人手里，收到一份别人觉得合适的所谓礼物？

这个念头让她下了决心，赫敏拿走了那张羊皮纸。科林立刻如释重负，瘫软在椅子上，大口喘气。她心下宽慰起来。“哦，谢谢你！太感谢你了！我该怎么报答你才够啊！”他崇拜地看着她，赫敏又好气又好笑。她走到桌前，拿起另一张羊皮纸，递给科林。

“给你吧，现在你抽到的是罗恩了。希望你至少能接受这个对象。”科林热烈点头。“至于报答我么……不要告诉任何人我们交换名字就行了。这件事必须保密，因为这有违公平，我不想让我们俩惹上麻烦。明白了吗？”她严厉地盯着他，他点点头，再次如获大赦。

“没问题！完美！我保证我谁都不会说的！你是我的救星，赫敏，真心地，我对你感激不尽！”他站起来抓住她的手，每说一句就握一下。“啊！我轻松多了，说真的，我抽到他的名字时差点失控了。我是说，像他那样的人，你能送什么啊？”他心有余悸地做个鬼脸。赫敏撇撇嘴，翻了个白眼。她下意识地把手从他手中抽出来，朝门口走去。科林心领神会，也急忙跟上，“当然了，我这就回去。绝不会耽误你学习的。”赫敏礼貌地打开门，对那感激涕零的男孩勉强笑笑，示意他出去。他迈出一半，又转身过来，“你知道吗，你不仅是霍格沃茨最聪明的女巫，也是最善良的。谢谢你，赫敏！”他说着探过身来，在她脸上飞快地啄了一下，然后尴尬地涨红着脸，飞快地跑走了。赫敏呆住，直到他跑走不见，才恢复了知觉，木木地关上了门。

梅林呐！这什么情况？我能理解一个人的心怀感激，但……这也太！她茫然地走回到桌前，无措地把那张皱巴巴的羊皮纸抚平。再次看了看那蛛丝般的笔迹，她露出笑容。现在你可以放心，他不会收到什么奇怪的礼物了……但你要送他什么呢？你可不能在大庭广众之下送他暴露身份的东西，而且最终大家会知道谁抽到谁的，你也不能指望这礼物能永远保密。得想出点美妙但又足够安全的点子，至于你真正想要送他的礼物，大可以过后再找个什么机会给他。

她皱着眉头，盯着羊皮纸，都没注意克鲁克山缠住了她的脚踝。过了很久，克鲁克山见她不理自己，高傲地走开了，跳上她的扶手椅蜷缩起来。又过一会儿，赫敏得意地大叫一声，克鲁克山吓了一跳。他睁开睡眼，见女主人又是跳又是笑的。

“简直完美！哦，我真等不及了……”她欣喜若狂地抓过一支羽毛笔和羊皮纸，开始书写起来。几分钟后，她卷起羊皮纸，对克鲁克山说，“你知道吗，有时候我真希望你是一只猫头鹰，这样就方便多了。现在去猫头鹰棚屋已经太晚，我只好等到明天再寄给妈妈。”她整理好明早要用的东西，羊皮纸卷就放在书包上，然后快速地换好衣服，准备上床睡觉。她抱过克鲁克山，把他放到枕边，亲热地揉了揉他，然后跳下去把斯内普跟她的合照又拿出来，亲吻一下再收好。她跳上床，盖好被子，开心地又亲了一下克鲁克山的头。克鲁克山咕噜着，原谅了她早些时候的忽视。赫敏搂着他热乎乎、毛茸茸的身子，低声说，“好啦，克鲁克山，我就喜欢你这个样子，你这个毛毛球。”克鲁克山发出呼噜呼噜的声音，赫敏很快睡着了。

地窖里，斯内普躺在他沁凉的丝绸床单上，也琢磨着给赫敏送些什么圣诞礼物。他手垫在脑后，眼睛盯着天花板。

我得在这可怕的活动里送她点什么好？得是完全无害的东西，但也不能太傻气……至于真正的礼物，我总可以匿名送她点什么，或者给她写个字条让她来拿……或许我可以让家养小精灵去送信，而不是通过猫头鹰。如果用猫头鹰，搞不好她会在礼堂里直接拆开，她那群该死的死党就要看到了……阿不思是怎么说的来着？最好是手作的……可是，我总不能送她一剂魔药吧，那也太明显了。而且也太变态了，什么魔药能当做礼物啊？不过……我可以给她做点特别的东西……他想到了一个主意，脸上渐渐浮现出得意的笑容。

他低低地笑出来，侧身躺好准备入睡。没错，我想这个主意能行得通……他灵巧地弹了弹手指，把灯关掉，房间里遁入了某种天鹅绒般柔滑的黑暗。他渐渐睡去，脑海中赫敏的身影不断交迭。


	28. 筹备礼物

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 排练按部就班，大家也纷纷开始准备神秘圣诞礼物。斯内普跟赫敏会给对方送什么呢？

斯内普盯着自己的魔药材料陈列柜。其实不应该叫做陈列柜，因为它更像是一个带抽屉的大型储藏间，抽屉之间用许多隔板隔开，像是一个药剂师会有的那种。储藏间规模不小，其中一边是一堆架子和挂钩，用来放置或悬挂东西，以便晾晒到合适的浓度湿度。斯内普站在敞开的储藏间门口，狭长的门框比他瘦削颀长的身形还要高上几分。有条不紊的视线扫过装有几根独角兽角的抽屉：大多数魔药用到独角兽角时，都是用粉末状的，药材店里也很容易买到；但斯内普还是更喜欢自己动手。而且整只角的价格也更便宜，魔药研究和教学耗材已经够烧钱的了。

但这一次，他并不是来挑魔药成色的，而是要挑一根光滑、润泽、颜色深邃的独角兽角。最后，他挑出几根，选了其中一个，把剩下的放到一边。

他大步走到实验台前，把角放在台面上，用手紧紧压住，并拿来一把锋利的刀。他大致比了比需要切片的厚度，以多年实操的精准手法切下去。光滑润泽的横截面让他感到非常满意。他把剩下的角放回去，再次回到桌前，若有所思地盯了一会儿，又取来一把锋利的细锥，差不多像是麻瓜牙医给病人剔牙的那种。他又翻找了一会儿，找到另一样工具，是那种细小但锋利的V字型。他低声念了句咒语，将切下的独角兽角圆片固定，好能更自如地加工；然后凑上前去，鼻子几乎贴上那圆片，开始用刀具在独角兽角上刻出某种图案。

他眉头紧锁，嘴唇紧抿，肩膀紧绷，全神贯注于手底下的工作。他的手沉稳而精细的操了差不多一小时后，终于放松下来。尽管地窖里的温度相当低，他脸上还是微微出汗。他严格地审视了一番成效，终于满意地舒一口气，放下手里的工具。他活动活动手腕，缓解僵硬，又转转脖子，手臂伸过头顶后仰，脊柱骨发出了清晰可闻的清脆声。

看一眼时间，他这才意识到已经很晚了，他应该在下班时间批一些作业的。他优雅地站起身，大步走出了实验室，回到办公间。

在去猫头鹰棚屋的路上，赫敏又看一眼布告栏：“12月5日星期五，舞台调度，从更衣室场景到第二次音乐天使。到场演员：哈利、罗恩、纳威、米里森、赫敏、斯内普教授。”这一场必须到的人很少，不知到时候会有多少人来。至少金妮不是必须来的，希望她到时候别来刺探她跟斯内普的关系吧！

周五的排练规模不大，所以大部分卡司成员都没来，去准备第二天的霍格莫德之行了。金妮在走廊里逗留了一会儿，陪赫敏、哈利、罗恩和纳威一起等邓布利多把礼堂改造完。德拉科和潘西、米里森也在几英尺外的地方一起等着排练开始，表现出斯莱特林式的团结。斯内普出现在走廊尽头联通地窖的楼梯口，当他走近礼堂，邓布利多打开了大门，示意大家进去。斯内普朝德拉科和潘西赞许地点点头，他们跟米里森道别，经过斯内普朝地窖方向走去。

斯内普走进礼堂，关上大门跟着大家走向舞台。赫敏认真地跟金妮小声说着什么，金妮则看上去有点暴躁。斯内普漫不经心地打量着她俩，对谈话的内容感到好奇。邓布利多突然在他身旁开口说话，把他吓了一跳。

“西弗勒斯。”他严厉地说，斯内普猛地转过头，警觉起来。

“先生？”他作出礼貌询问的表情，转过身来面对他。邓布利多严厉地看着他，斯内普心头一阵恐慌。

“我不是告诉过你，我希望你上台的时候把头发梳成魅影的样子吗？你没有遵照我的指示，我很失望。”他眉头紧锁，微微低头，从镜片上方审视着斯内普。

他如释重负，心头的恐惧烟消云散。他歪歪头，慢条斯理地答道，“事实上，先生，我记得您说的是，要我每次穿戏服的时候把发型加上。既然我们今天没有要求着装，我就没多想。”

邓布利多皱起眉头，“可是，如果你在舞台调度排练的时候，头发不往后梳上去，我就没法看到打光在你脸上是什么效果了，不是吗？”他有点生气地说。

斯内普作出悔悟的表情，平静地对校长点头。“是的，我没有想到这一点，真是太愚蠢了。我道歉。如果您允许我现在回去补救……”他声音低下去，邓布利多点了点头。

“请吧。”他干脆地对斯内普说，然后转向其他学生，把那黑发的男人打发走。

斯内普立刻转身去找赫敏。他快步走到她跟前，打断了她跟金妮激烈的对话。“格兰杰小姐！”他喊道，两个女生都吓了一跳，瞪着他。他注意到金妮的脸变红了，不知她们之前在聊什么。

“什么事，教授？”赫敏恭敬地问。

“跟我走。校长要求我每次上台都要把头发梳成魅影的样子。从今天开始，每次我排练之前，你都要负责协助我。”他俯视着她。

“好的，先生。”赫敏低头藏住自己的眉飞色舞，顺从地点头。斯内普扭头瞪走了金妮，红发女生匆匆走开了。他大步沿着过道朝门口走去，赫敏跟在后面。

两人默默走向地窖，斯内普不时瞥向赫敏几眼，见她脸上愈发变红，咬着嘴唇的样子让他露出一丝微笑。他也有了种兴奋或说期待的感觉：他们又可以独处一室了。他用魔杖敲了敲门，解除防御打开了它，示意赫敏进去。她羞涩地抬头，微笑着看了他一眼。

两人进屋，斯内普关上门，靠在门上。赫敏往里走了几步，背对着他站定，两人之间的气氛微妙起来。

斯内普凝视着她，眼睛贪婪地把她看遍。赫敏没有动，笼罩在他目光下的身体微微颤抖。他终于来到她身后，身体的热度穿透两人间最后一小段距离。赫敏闭上眼睛，浑身发抖，手臂上每根汗毛都竖起来，伸向他所在的方向。他的存在如同温暖的毛毯，将她严严实实地包裹住。她的心砰砰地跳着，呐喊着对他的渴望。

斯内普站得离她近在咫尺，但没有触碰到她。他低头看她，呼出的气吹起她的卷发。他能听见自己的心在寂静中猛烈地跳动，不知她是不是也听见了。他极力稳定着呼吸，好让自己不至于下一秒就把她抱进怀里，然后推倒在床上。他克制着，只低低叫了她一声，“赫敏……”

她叹息着回应，身体往后靠进他怀里。他屏住了呼吸，闭上眼睛，惊讶地感到她在摸索着自己的手。她牵着他抱住自己，浮现出满意的笑容，再次叹息。

斯内普用下颌轻轻抵住她的头顶，然后动了动，吻着她的头发低喃，“我想你。”

赫敏伸出一只手，向后抚住他的脸，声音颤抖：“我爱你。”

斯内普心口一疼，把她抱得更紧。落在她头顶温柔的亲吻忽然变得急迫起来，落在她的耳边、颈侧。赫敏偏过头去，让他更贴近自己，忍不住呻吟出声。

她身体向后靠去，再次感到他的勃起紧贴着她。一阵悸动传遍全身，她挣脱他的手臂，在他怀中转身，斯内普趁机吻遍她的下颌跟脸颊。他们终于面对彼此，她搂住他的脖子，手指穿过他的头发。但最终斯内普退开了，目光依然紧锁住她。赫敏被他紧绷的、深邃的眼神深深吸引，屏住了呼吸。

他们对视着，嘴唇极其缓慢地贴近直到触碰。两人都压抑着激情，这个亲吻就像无声告白一样甜蜜而温柔，仿佛他们的灵魂透过唇齿的爱抚在相互交谈。

过了一会儿，像是好几个小时，斯内普再次退开。他叹一口气，眼里充满遗憾地把赫敏轻轻推开，指尖拂过她的嘴唇。

“我们已经偷了不少时间，得赶快帮我把发型弄好上楼去。我忘记找你梳头，邓布利多已经很不高兴了。来吧，赶快弄完。”他拉过她的手，催她快到壁炉前的座椅边上。

赫敏晕乎乎地坐下，茫然地看斯内普取来做头发用的东西。他坐在她面前的脚凳上，赫敏沮丧地咬起嘴唇，努力平复呼吸。她决心不去理会体内奔涌的热欲，伸手开始帮斯内普把一头黑色的长发梳顺。斯内普舒服地闭起眼睛。

赫敏知道他们花了太多时间拥抱，于是尽可能快地梳好头发。不过梳完之后，她还是忍不住倾身向前，在他脖颈后侧发根下面轻轻落下一个吻。斯内普颤抖了一下，忍不住呻吟出声，那个亲吻所引起电流般的刺痛，从脖颈一直延伸到他的勃起。他强自挣脱开来，转身捧起赫敏的脸，充满愧色地看着她。

他的声音坚决而低沉，“我们得马上走了。下次排练之前你还可以过来，但现在，我们必须马上回去。”

赫敏不满地小声嘟哝了一句，但还是点点头。斯内普起身把她拉起来，走到门口又停下。他转身面对着她，用天鹅绒般的低音对她诉说：“我想告诉你，你做得很好，行为很谨慎。要坚持下去，尤其是现在。但还要记得……我爱你。”

赫敏开心地笑了，为得到他的表扬、也为他袒露心迹而高兴。他温柔一笑，然后坚决地转向房门。赫敏也立刻恢复状态，礼貌地点点头。他的笑容消失了，打开房门，两人出去。

他们匆匆回到礼堂，一边走，斯内普一边随意地问她，“我在礼堂打断你们的时候，你跟韦斯莱小姐在聊什么呢？”

赫敏翻个白眼，气呼呼地，“这次排练本来没她，可她非要来凑热闹，想借机跟哈利复合。”

斯内普惊讶地扬起眉毛：“复合？”

赫敏点点头，“你不知道？他们去年在战争结束之前就在一起了。我以为这很明显呢，尤其是金妮对哈利的着迷程度。她可是十岁开始就喜欢他了！”

斯内普面色扭曲，嘀咕了一句，“我就多嘴问你……并不想知道这些细节好吗？”

赫敏咯咯直笑，瞥了他一眼接着说，“我想劝她离开来着，并不只是为了她，也为了……”她意有所指地扫他一眼，他哼了一声。

他正色点点头，“我知道。她如果能不参加排练会安全很多。”

赫敏叹了口气。“去看看她还在不在吧。”他们来到礼堂大门前，斯内普推开一扇门，示意赫敏先请。邓布利多和其他人都在舞台上，已经开始讲解这场戏的舞台调度了。金妮坐在观众席上，目不转睛地望着哈利。赫敏从她身边走过时，她瞥了她一眼，惊讶地看见斯内普跟在她身后。斯内普冷冷地瞪回来，金妮眨眨眼睛移开目光，再次转回去望着哈利。赫敏走到舞台上跟大家一起，聚精会神地拿出纸笔开始记录。

讲到“魔镜”一场时，斯内普快步走上舞台。他给自己的剧本施了魔法，可以漂浮在他身旁，羽毛笔悬停在上方。这种高端操作连赫敏也被镇住了，目瞪口呆地看着他只需口述，羽毛笔就在自动在剧本上记下他所说的内容。罗恩和纳威更是惊讶极了，斯内普得意地撇了撇嘴。

邓布利多只是轻笑一下，说了句挺方便的。他们一直讲到地下迷宫场景之前，邓布利多停了下来，然后从头再次讲解。像往常一样，他们整个排了两遍，包括走位和台词。最后排练结束，邓布利多放他们各自回去学院，对今晚的大家的表现加以表扬，并提醒他们早点上床睡觉，因为明天还得去霍格莫德。

他们离开时，金妮在哈利周围打转，兴高采烈地评价着他的表现。罗恩和纳威在讨论角色，米里森加快脚步从格兰芬多身旁走过。赫敏跟在那群人身后几步远，斯内普在礼堂门口拦下了她。

“格兰杰小姐，”赫敏立即转向他。斯内普严厉地看着她，慢吞吞地说，“以后每次排练的当天，晚饭后你过来找我，在排练之前帮我弄好头发。听明白了么？”

赫敏礼貌地答道，“当然，先生。我一定会准备好的。”她扫一眼周围，没人在看，大着胆子对斯内普眨了眨眼。他扬起眉毛，警告地眯起眼睛。

点点头，他低声说了句“晚安，格兰杰小姐”，就大步超过其他学生，穿过走廊离开了。赫敏看着他黑袍翻滚的背影，忍住一抹笑容，快走几步赶上其他人。

哈利正愁眉苦脸地跟金妮说着什么，金妮面露同情。赫敏来到他们身边。

“怎么啦，哈利？”

哈利苦着脸，说，“我刚跟金妮还说呢，我想不出来神秘圣诞老人活动送什么……”

赫敏警觉地打断了他，“你没说你要送谁吧？他说了吗金妮？”

金妮摇摇头，哈利气不过地道，“没有！但我说过了，是个斯莱特林，我真是一点主意都没有。你们俩有想法吗？”

金妮耸耸肩，“总还可以送糖果咯。你知道蜂蜜公爵有卖那种糖果小样装。”

哈利依然有点顾虑，赫敏补充道，“或者，你也可以买一支漂亮的羽毛笔，或者蜡烛什么的。如果是送女生，可以选点护发产品，香水或者斯莱特林颜色的小玩意。可送的东西多着呢，哈利。你总会想到的。”她拍拍他的肩膀，换来金妮一记眼刀和紧抿的嘴唇。

但哈利什么都没注意到。金妮抓住机会，挽着哈利的手臂说，“当然了，罗恩不也说了嘛，你实在不行还可以在弗雷德和乔治的店里买点。他们搞不好还会给你这个朋友打折呢。”她瞪了赫敏一眼，眼里的占有欲让她忍不住哼了一声。

赫敏从哈利身边挪开，主动地给金妮让地儿。哈利叹口气，承认说，“是啊，你说得对。但我不会要折扣的，他们也要赚钱。我明天去霍格莫德再看看吧。谢了金妮。”那两人相视而笑，赫敏尽量走得慢点，让哈利和金妮继续走在前面。金妮直到走到肖像洞口才放开他的手臂。

赫敏回头，笑着问罗恩和纳威：“所以，你们俩想好送什么礼物了吗？”纳威紧张地点点头，罗恩咧嘴一笑。

“嗯，我想到了一个主意，明天再去霍格莫德转转看。”罗恩开心地说。

“我知道自己想要什么，”纳威跃跃欲试，“明天去转转再好不过。”

赫敏点点头，几个人爬过肖像洞口。“没错。不过，我觉得我们明天应该多少单独行动一段时间，毕竟挑选的礼物也应该对其他卡司成员保密……”

哈利回过头来，皱着眉头，“什么保密？”

罗恩看了看周围，“就交换礼物的事。蜜恩说明天去霍格莫德的时候我们最好还是单独行动一段时间，这样你买了什么就不会让其他人知道了。”

“哦，是啊，我觉得也是。”哈利放松下来，抓抓头发叹气，“没错，我们的确该分头行动，这样也方便买往常的圣诞礼物。”他冲大伙儿一笑，“我可不想让你们看见我买什么，那就没有惊喜了！”

大家都笑了。赫敏打了个哈欠，伸个懒腰，“晚安，我得回去了。我要准备一些明天购物的清单，明早再见啦！”大家纷纷道别，赫敏看到金妮离开公共休息室之前又跟哈利低声聊了两句。这姑娘要把哈利追回来可不是说着玩儿的！呵，她可加油吧。要是她成功了，我就可以少掉两个需要顾虑的人，上帝保佑她大功造成吧！

她回到房间在书桌前坐下，又给父母写了一封信。

“亲爱的妈妈、爸爸，

妈妈说把照片多洗几份当圣诞礼物送给朋友，我觉得这个主意特别棒。可是，我在霍格莫德找不到能帮我复印照片的人。你们谁能给我一些邮寄冲洗照片的店铺联系方式？我还没决定好要洗多大的，一共要几份。如果你能先给我几个店铺的名称和地址，就再好不过。谢啦！

爱你们，赫敏”

她卷好羊皮纸放进书包，打算第二天一早去霍格莫德之前把它寄出去。她心不在焉地准备上床睡觉，照例在睡前亲了亲她跟斯内普的合影，然后抱着那件旧睡衣躺下。在心里，她对着地窖里的某人说了声“晚安好梦，我爱你”，然后进入了梦乡。

第二天早饭，大家都兴致勃勃，一多半的学生都在喋喋不休地讨论即将到来的霍格莫德之行。赫敏跟朋友们正说着他们需要分头行动多久才能完成神秘购物，而由于赫敏也参与其中，她自然就贡献了一张采购时间表，就摆在烤面包跟南瓜汁之间。他们人数实在太多，时不时就激烈争论一番。最后终于达成了一致时，早上的猫头鹰都来了。

赫敏抬起头，一只灰色的大猫头鹰朝她飞来。它落在餐桌上，伸出一条腿让她取下羊皮纸。是她父母寄来的。“请等一下，我有另一封信想让你直接带回去给他们。”她对猫头鹰说，它叫了一声表示理解。赫敏从书包里掏出信，系在猫头鹰腿上，又礼貌地喂给它一根香肠，并把邮费塞进它胸前的袋子里。猫头鹰拍拍翅膀表示感谢，然后飞走了。

她拆开父母的信，发现正是她要的巧克力慕斯配方。她笑着把它放进书包，希望能在蜂蜜公爵糖果店找到合适的巧克力。抬头瞥一眼教工席，她看到斯内普正偷偷看她，一边看一边喝茶。她有点沮丧，因为错过了跟他一起喝茶的时间，但她一直忙着制定购物时间表，实在顾不上了。她羞怯地耸耸肩，也开始泡自己的茶。

没过多会儿，邓布利多就宣布让想去霍格莫德的人到院子里集合，由费尔奇负责核对名单。学生们动作一致地站起来，争先恐后地往出走。斯内普跟着人群，厉声呵斥那些乱跑或者推搡的学生。出了礼堂站定，他抱着手臂恶狠狠地瞪着那些等待核对名单的人，费尔奇一个个地检查。通过检查后，他们开始往村子里走，斯内普跟在叽叽喳喳的学生后面，眼睛寻找着那颗熟悉的棕色脑袋。

“斯内普在这里干嘛？”哈利烦躁地跟朋友们嘟囔。

“是斯内普教授……”赫敏责备地说。

罗恩插进来，“行了，我们知道是教授。这是个好问题，我们买东西的时候他不会来监视我们吧？”

金妮尖声说，“但愿不会。”

赫敏恼火地叹了口气。“或许他只是也要去买东西，你知道，他也抽到了一个人的名字呢。”

罗恩打了个哆嗦。“也是，我都不敢想他会送什么礼物，肯定是一些恶心巴拉的东西。”

金妮飞快地瞟了赫敏一眼，担心她会对罗恩也大发雷霆。赫敏眯起眼睛，眼里闪着危险的火花。她猛地转身，使劲打了罗恩胳膊一下。罗恩大叫着跳起来。

“嗷！你干嘛？”他不解地看着她，揉着胳膊。

赫敏瞪他，咆哮道，“闭嘴吧，罗恩。你根本不知道你在说什么。”

他们身后几码远的地方，斯内普看着这一幕低声笑了出来。赫敏居然揍了他，梅林啊！不知道这小子怎么得罪她了，当然，除了他本身就是个白痴一样的存在之外。他暗自记下，不要惹到赫敏，看上去她揍人还挺疼的……

金妮若有所思地皱起眉头，赫敏则只是高傲地扬起下巴，继续往前走，根本不理会哈利和罗恩的目光。金妮回过头去，结果看到了斯内普。

该死！她回头看我干什么？这女孩真是聪明过头了。我还是去对角巷吧，这样她起码不会猜到我要买什么！

他们一出霍格沃茨，斯内普就站住了。最后冷冷地看了一眼他心爱的姑娘，她正高高兴兴地跟朋友们走在一起；他幻影移形去了对角巷。

斯内普环顾四周拥挤的人群，周六早晨的对角巷永远都这样热闹。他走在路上，熟练地穿过人流，直达摩金夫人长袍店跟前。他优雅地从侧门走进店里，放眼搜寻；尽管他比大多数人都要高，但视线还是没法越过那么远。此时一个愉快的声音对他打了个招呼，他无奈地叹了口气。

“早上好！有什么可以帮您的吗？”他低下头，看到一个穿天蓝色长袍的矮个子女巫对他微笑。

他清清嗓子，暗自扫了周围一眼，“请问您这边的……缎带在哪里？”

摩金夫人眨眨眼，笑容闪烁一下又迅速恢复过来，但笑得有点儿歪。“您要……缎带？”

斯内普危险地眯起眼睛，深吸一口气。他声音极其平静地确认道：“是的，缎带。在哪里？”

她紧张地吞噎了一下，转过身。“哦，呃，那边。往右拐，就在那件闪闪发光的袍子后面。”

斯内普点点头，低声说，“谢谢。”然后挺直身体，戏剧性地摆动长袍，大步走开了。摩金夫人茫然地盯着他的背影看了一会儿，这才快步回到柜台后头。

他昂首阔步地来到摆满缎带的货架前，机警地寻找起来。他其实真的很不适应这种场合，但当找到一条满意的缎带时，他整个人都感到如释重负。他摸了摸那条缎带，感受着它的拉扯强度、质地以及柔软程度。他满意地哼了一声，又四下寻找配件区。一个年轻的家庭主妇看到他，露出惊讶的表情。他没有理会，大步走到墙边，挑出一颗合适的扣子。转身回到柜台，那年轻的女巫朝他露出担忧的神色，他神情严肃地点头示意她先结账，但她紧张地摇了摇头，并且在那令人生畏的黑袍男人走开后松了一口气。

斯内普来到柜台前，把东西递给摩金夫人。她轻快地接过来，问道，“你想要多长？”

斯内普皱着眉头思考。“嗯……我想，大概两英尺（约60厘米）？”

魔金夫人疑惑地皱起眉头，眯着眼打量斯内普。“你不知道到底需要多长吗？”

斯内普感到脸上一阵发烫，赶紧低头用头发挡住。“那就……来一码（约91厘米）就行了。”

她一边丈量缎带，一边惊奇地摇了摇头。把裁好的缎带卷起来后，她又拿起另一样货品，露出恍悟的表情：“哦！我明白了，你是在做某种饰品或者装饰，对不对？”

斯内普狠狠瞪着她，退开一点。她犹豫了一下，补充道，“我就说说，通常又买缎带又买扣子的，都是用来……”

斯内普模棱两可：“嗯。”摩金夫人算好价格，他付了钱，谢绝了她提供的手袋，把东西装进衣兜，冷冷地鞠了一躬转身离开了。

他走出门，身后是一句迟疑的“谢谢啊欢迎再来”。他用力喷了口气，在心里狠狠抖掉这种别扭的感觉，再次走进人群中，直奔福洛林·福斯科冰淇淋店。

进到店内，一袭黑袍的他在色彩明亮的可爱风装潢下显得格外凸出。柜台边上站着一个面色红润的年轻店员，斯内普转过身，不动声色地微微靠向柜台。店员警惕地看着他，声音有点发抖地问道，“我能帮您什么忙吗……先生？”

斯内普慢吞吞地说，“我想跟福斯科先生谈谈。”

年轻人吞咽了一下，结结巴巴地说，“他，呃，他现在挺忙的。在做新口味的冰淇淋，你知道。那什么，我可以帮您的。”

斯内普深感怠慢，怒视着他说，“我深表怀疑。去找福斯科先生，告诉他西弗勒斯·斯内普来见他了。”

年轻人犹豫着，“我决定不了……”

斯内普朝柜台压过去，低声咆哮道：“马上。”年轻人疾步后退，跌跌撞撞地冲到后门。斯内普退回来，四下一扫，几个盯着他的顾客赶紧把目光移开。他翻翻眼睛，鼻孔往外出气，满意地看到福洛林·福斯科先生从后厨出来了，那年轻人紧张地跟在后面。

他愉快地来到柜台前，“啊！西弗勒斯，好久不见了。霍格沃茨怎么样？”他回头对年轻店员摆摆手，“去忙你的吧，我们有事要谈。”年轻人急忙从另一侧溜走了。“你今天来是想要什么呀？”

斯内普对他点点头，礼貌地答道，“霍格沃茨一如既往地屹立不倒，哪怕里面依然有一群蠢货成天地炸坩埚玩。不过，我今天不是来买我那些常用的研究材料，是想来找你帮个忙。”他靠在柜台上，背对着那些打量他们的顾客。

福洛林眼中闪着好奇的光芒，他伸出一根手指摸摸鼻子，也转身背对着顾客，“那，你想让我帮你什么呢？”

斯内普一本正经：“我需要一份巧克力慕斯的配方。”

福洛林惊讶地扬起眉毛，慢慢地低声说，“我还真没想到是这种忙……”斯内普翻了个白眼。他故作随意地问道，“你要这个做什么呀？”

斯内普神色扭曲，长叹一声。“邓布利多的新花样，他搞了个互换神秘圣诞礼物的玩意，让我们亲手做礼物送给别人。我被分到的那个人恰好喜欢巧克力慕斯，所以这会是个不错的主意。我只需要一份美味的配方。”他露出一个讨好的笑容，补充道，“你可是全英国最好的美食家，不找你我还能找谁呢？”

福洛林明显地自豪起来。“好吧，既然你都这么说了……”他得意地笑着哼了一声，径直走进柜台，一边嘟哝道，“稍等片刻，我恰好手头有一份……”他轻快地走进后厨，斯内普转过身来，背靠柜台，抱着手臂怒视那些还敢盯着他看的人。

他清净地等了几分钟后，福洛林回来了，手里拿着一张羊皮纸，上面是他工整清晰的笔迹。“给你吧！要是对配料有不清楚的地方，就来问我。我可以告诉你上哪儿能买到最好的。”

斯内普接过羊皮纸，迅速浏览一遍，低声答道，“不用了。”他知道霍格沃茨的厨房里可以弄到所有的配料。“这正是我想要的，谢谢你，福洛林。”

福洛林耸耸肩，“别提啦……”斯内普听了突然抬起头。

他再次扫一眼周围，低声道，“实际上，我希望你对任何人都不要提起……”福洛林眯起眼睛，他脸上的肌肉抽动了一下，“就……因为秘密交换礼物什么的，你懂……”对方理解地点点头，大胆地冲他眨眼。斯内普把羊皮纸揣进口袋，礼貌点头。他郑重地站直身体，说，“谢谢您的帮助，福斯科先生。祝您日安。”转身向门口走去。

“别客气哦，教授。拜！”

斯内普走出去，在人行道上站了一会儿。他回头一看，正好看到几张脸好奇地贴在窗上。他狠狠地瞪了一眼，他们飞快地缩了回去，只留下充满哈气的窗户，让他感到一股恶意的满足。他哼了一声，走进店铺之间的壁龛，幻影移形回到了霍格沃茨。

赫敏迫不及待地来到霍格莫德的书店，庆幸自己是一个人过来，多亏有制定时间表。她径直朝店主走去，那个鼻头一直红红的矮个子男人对她和蔼地笑笑。

“好呀，我能帮你什么呢，小姑娘？”

赫敏笑着，“嗯，我想知道你们有没有麻瓜世界的联络人，就是，买麻瓜图书用的。”

他若有所思地眨眨眼，“这我可没有。你知道的，这里从来用不上。但我可以帮你联系丽痕书店。我知道他们有一个联络人，就在伦敦。”

赫敏激动地跳起脚，“你能多快联系到呢？我是要买来做圣诞礼物的。”

老板吃吃地笑了笑，扭头示意身后那间布满灰尘的办公室。“如果你愿意，现在就可以用飞路网叫他们。你用过飞路通讯吧？”

赫敏点点头，“那太好了！我可以直接过去吗？”

“当然了，小姑娘。飞路粉在盒子里。他们要是能帮忙的话告诉我一声。”

“没问题，谢谢你！”赫敏急忙进到办公室，拐进去看到壁炉就在右手边。她拿起一撮飞路粉，跪在壁炉边上，把飞路粉扔进去说“丽痕书店”，然后把头伸进绿色的火焰里。一阵头晕目眩后，她睁开眼睛，看到另一间办公室，跟她所在的这间很像，但要更大些。有人正趴在桌子上，背对着她。她试探地叫道，“你好？”那人吓了一跳，转过身来。

“哦！吓死我了！等会儿的，你是谁啊？”那头发乱糟糟的女人从眼镜上方打量着赫敏。

“我是从霍格莫德的书店飞路过来的，我叫赫敏·格兰杰。我想跟您这边的麻瓜联络人说句话，可以吗？”

那女人放松下来。“哦，他现在出去了，但我可以把你想找的书记下来，等他回来交给他。”

赫敏感激地笑笑，“那太好了，谢谢你！”

那女人在桌子上翻找一会儿，找出一张订购单和羽毛笔。“好了，书名是什么？”

“剧院魅影。”

“作者？”

“加斯顿·勒胡。”

“对版本或者其他有要求吗？”

“有的。我想要精装本，成色要好，版本尽量要早的。这本书是80多年前写的，你们应该知道从哪去找。另外能有插图本的话更好，如果还有皮面，就要皮面的。”

那女人抬头瞥了赫敏一眼。“要求还挺多啊你。”

赫敏耸耸肩，“我也不知道能找到什么样的嘛，说具体点也没坏处，对吧？”

她眨眨眼，“也有道理。好吧，我都记下来了。那么，如果找不到这种完美版的，什么样的你能接受？”

“哦，我说不好。你可以让他找到之后联系我吗？你们可以送猫头鹰到霍格沃茨，我还有一个古灵阁账户，他找到书后我就可以付钱。”

“那好吧。”女人都记了下来，礼貌地对赫敏笑笑，“我会让他联系你的。”

“太好了！谢谢你啦！”赫敏笑眯眯地望着她，补充道，“再见！”她再次闭上眼睛，把头从壁炉里缩回来。小心翼翼地站起身，她重新进到书店，兴高采烈地走向店主。“我联系到他们啦，也下单了，他们会转交给麻瓜联络人。非常感谢您的帮助！”

店主笑了笑，“哦，别客气。我可愿意帮助你这样好看的小姑娘啦。”赫敏笑了。

“那你不会碰巧知道，村子里什么地方可以找到好看的相框吧？我今天要去为圣诞节采购呢。”

他再次想了想，眨眨眼，“这个啊，我建议你去德维斯和班斯。那里有好多零零碎碎的小玩意儿。”

“那我等下就去。你真是帮了我大忙啦！谢谢！”她笑着跑向门口，店主慈祥地对她挥手告别。

“祝你今天愉快，小姑娘！”

赫敏迈着轻快的步伐，沐浴着冬日的阳光快步走向德维斯和班斯。还好他们就在附近，不然如果在另一个区域的话，她就得等时间表的下一个阶段才能过去。她走进店铺，凭直觉走向某个挂满钟表和镜子的区域，高兴地看到果然相框就在同一片区里，这里大约就是专卖“挂在墙上的商品”了。她把一整排的相框都看了一遍。

这些相框分好多种尺寸和材料。木质的很棒，颜色各不相同；但她被另一些金属光泽的相框吸引住了。它们有黑色的、灰色的和银色的，还有几个青铜色和金色。

她找到一只风格合意的相框，是5×7寸的，金属框上雕刻有葡萄藤的图案，点缀着宝石。有银色和金色两种，而且根据货架上的牌子上说，上面的宝石可以根据需要变成任何颜色。她看到一个银色相框，绿色的宝石镶嵌在葡萄藤浮雕之间。斯莱特林的颜色……西弗勒斯肯定喜欢。她拿起那相框，抿起嘴唇思考着。

我还想给朋友们送些照片，大概需要多买几个相框。他们可不会想要斯莱特林的颜色！她仔细寻找着，拿到一个镶有红宝石的金色相框，满意地笑了。完美！她拿过几只金色相框和一只银色的，大步走向柜台。

赫敏请他们把相框送去霍格沃茨给她，这样她就不必带在身上被人发现。查看了一下时间，她已经快到了要改去村子其他区域的时候。

一整天的轮换区域下来，赫敏终于来到了蜂蜜公爵。她可算松了口气，直奔巧克力区。那里飘散着浓郁的巧克力香气，她拿出自己的配方。让我看看……3½盎司牛奶巧克力，3½盎司半糖巧克力……好的，都在这儿了。她看着橱窗里陈列的巧克力，环顾四周，想找个人帮忙。一个面色红润、神情快活的女人看到了，朝她走过来。

“想要点什么呢？”

赫敏指着那两堆巧克力说，“我想要这两种巧克力，各3½盎司。”

女人轻巧地捡起一些，然后称重，用厚厚的白色纸包起来。“还要些别的吗？”

赫敏又在店里逛了几分钟，挑了些最喜欢的糖果，还买了点准备跟照片一起送给朋友们。那面色红润的女人把她选好的东西装进袋子，亲切地对她笑了笑。赫敏付了钱离开，提前把从这里里买的东西装进书包，这才去跟其他同学一起回到学校。


	29. 躲避危机

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 梗概：赫敏实施了圣诞计划的下一步，金妮给了哈利一些启发建议，而斯内普则见证了这一切。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者注：这一章里有很多哈金情节，别担心，这不会成为主线的。

这周六的晚餐，大伙儿都吃得很压抑，因为去霍格莫德的人都累坏了。赫敏看到她又来了一只猫头鹰，很是高兴；罗恩和哈利看上去对她收到的包裹都有点兴趣，但金妮抢先开了口：“你最近好多包裹啊，这次又是什么？”

“哦，我让家人给我寄了几个地方的联系方式，好准备圣诞礼物而已。”她跟猫头鹰道了谢，喂给它一棵西蓝花。它不满地叫起来，赫敏翻着白眼给换了根鸡骨头。它满意地飞走了。

四个人都被这猫头鹰逗笑了。赫敏扫一眼照相馆的名单，好想马上就开始行动。她把手头的南瓜汁一饮而尽，拿餐巾擦了擦嘴，折好信纸塞进口袋。“我得马上开始准备了，回头见。”她站起来，朝教工席瞥去一眼，斯内普茫然地望着她，不知她为何突然离去。她耸耸肩，嘴角扬起，他皱起眉毛，用头发遮住脸望向她，以免引起别人的注意。她步伐轻快地走出礼堂，有点遗憾没法跟斯内普解释她的突然离开。

来到走廊，她突然又想到一个注意，不由停下了脚步。哦！现在我有更多的信要写了！她兀自咧嘴一笑——格兰芬多女级长露出了斯莱特林的专属笑容。

回到房间，她坐下来开始写信。同样的内容她写了好几封，寄给不同的照相馆；但最后一封信内容不同。

“亲爱的弗雷德和乔治，

我知道这不是你们通常会收的那种邮件订单，但我很清楚自己想要的是什么，希望你们可以直接寄给我。我需要两瓶隐形墨水，就这些。我会附上货款，也请你们不要介意把找零寄回来给我——你们是恶作剧专家，不是小偷专家哦。我需要马上拿到它们，如果你们能够安排上的话。希望你们店里一切都好，你们俩也都好。我们这边排练和节日准备都很忙，罗恩和金妮在彩排表现得也都棒极了，你们会为他俩骄傲的。预先谢过你们的帮忙啦，以及跟往常一样，请私密邮寄。

谢谢！

赫敏”

她再次满意一笑，把所有的信都封好，准备第二天早上送去猫头鹰棚屋。所有的任务都完成后，她高兴地转向床上放着的一堆包裹。家养小精灵已经把她从霍格莫德买的东西都送来了，她挨个打开，仔细检查了一遍，然后分别放好。这趟霍格莫德之行，她差不多把所有的东西都买齐了，等印完照片，就可以装进相框包礼物。她笑起来，把礼物藏进衣橱。

回到床边，她盯着那堆巧克力。我要怎么自己做慕斯呢，手头又没有设备……她沉思起来，忽然又露出笑容，抓起配方跑出房间。

自晚饭后回到房间已经几小时了，赫敏一头冲进公共休息室，迅速环顾四周：该死！哈利已经不在这儿了。几个学生还在，低声聊着天，但她的同学都不在。她只好去到七年级的男生宿舍门口，深吸一口气，敲了敲门。门内的聊天声停了下来，过了一会儿，罗恩的声音叫道：“谁呀？什么事？”

“是我，赫敏。我能跟哈利说句话吗？”

房间里又沉默了一会儿。接着房门一下子打开了，哈利警惕而好奇地站在门口看着她，睡衣扣了一半。

“有事吗？”哈利努力让自己听上去漫不经心，但他实在藏不住困惑。赫敏看向他身后，男生都带着强烈的好奇盯着他俩。她翻翻眼睛，摇了摇头。

“我能跟你私下说句话吗？”哈利回头看了看，屋里的男生忽然对天花板和地板起了浓厚的兴趣。他扮个鬼脸，点点头，关上门来到走廊里。

“你没事吧？”他担心地皱起眉头。

她忙答道：“没事！我一切都好，只是想请你帮个忙，不想让他们知道。”她意味深长地看着她，歪歪脑袋。

哈利扬起眉毛表示好奇，“要我帮什么忙呢？”

她压低了声音，因为知道那帮人很可能买了韦斯莱双胞胎的伸缩耳。“我需要去趟厨房，想借你的隐形衣用下。是跟圣诞礼物有关的事……我很快就还你。”

哈利听了松口气。他会意地弯弯嘴角，低声说，“原来是神秘圣诞老人的事呀？”

赫敏不置可否地耸耸肩，但哈利笑了起来。赫敏从容不迫地说，“就算是我也不能告诉你，不然就保不住秘密了，对不对？”

哈利阴险地笑着点头，“好好，我懂了，没问题。你等我一下我去拿。”他飞快地回去房间，开门时差点撞到罗恩。那红头发的男孩不好意思地扮个鬼脸，摸摸后脖子，纳威、西莫和迪安都笑了。哈利怼了罗恩的胳膊一拳，他叫喊起来，瞪了哈利一眼。他又看看赫敏，皱起眉头，用不服气的轻蔑眼光瞥着她。

哈利打开自己的箱子，用一个袋子把隐形衣装起来，回到走廊的路上顺便瞪回了罗恩。他紧紧把门关上，等了一会儿，并竖起一根手指压在嘴唇上示意赫敏别出声。过了几秒钟，他对赫敏点点头，然后突然把门撞开，把罗恩撞了个正着。哈利得意地看着倒地嚎叫的罗恩，哼了一声，其他男生都哈哈大笑起来。“干得漂亮，罗恩。”哈利低声说着，翻个白眼把门关上。“给你吧，注意安全，尽快回来。”

赫敏感激地点点头。“我保证，谢谢你，哈利。我应该明天就可以还给你。”她笑着接过他递来的袋子，他也回以惆怅的微笑，眼底一片阴郁。赫敏认出了那个表情，感到一阵脊背发冷，赶紧退开几步。她匆匆转身离去，回头看了一眼，他仍然目送着她。

回到公共休息室，赫敏惊讶地看到金妮还在炉火旁边她最喜欢读书的地方蜷缩着，穿着睡衣。她茫然地看着赫敏，赫敏停住脚步，不由内疚地红了脸。金妮看看赫敏，又看看通往男生宿舍的楼梯，目光落回赫敏身上。她注意到她手中的袋子和通红的脸，眯起眼睛，嘴唇也卷曲起来。

“呃，嗨，金妮。”赫敏尽量装作若无其事的样子，试探地招呼道。

“这么晚还出来串门啊，赫敏？”金妮的嗓音里充满了压抑的怨毒，棕色的眼睛里闪着愤怒的光芒。赫敏有点慌，眨眨眼。

她还没来得及回答，就听到身后的楼梯上传来一阵脚步声，哈利冲了出来，就站住赫敏身后。“嘿，蜜恩……”他话没说完，看见金妮的表情就停了下来，目光在两个女孩之间来回打量。他注意到两人之间紧张的氛围，金妮看了看哈利，见他睡衣半敞，瞪大眼睛朝赫敏投去怀疑的一瞥。赫敏闭上眼摇摇头，又恳求地望着金妮。

哈利抓抓头发，靠着墙壁，故作随意地说，“呃，嘿金妮，怎么啦？”金妮目光转向他，从头到脚把他盯了一遍。哈利有点被她强烈的眼神吓住了，自战争结束后他就没再见过这样的眼神。

赫敏看着那两人对视，赶紧趁机先撤。她快步朝肖像洞口走去，一边小声说，“呃，我还有事，明天还你啊哈利。晚安金妮。”

那两人没理她，她赶紧穿过洞口，披上隐形衣。哇哦！刚刚真是太尴尬了……她总算松了口气，下楼朝厨房门口的油画走去。

公共休息室里，哈利茫然地盯着金妮，金妮回以严厉的眼光。她站起来，快速扫一眼空荡荡的房间，然后朝他走去，说道，“你为什么还跟着她？要多久你才能明白她对你没有那种意思？”她在他面前站定，严肃地抬头看他。哈利一双绿眼里充满了复杂的感情，他半心半意地耸耸肩，挪开了目光。

他把手插进睡裤口袋，低喃道，“我也不知道，我真的……觉得挺难的。你能理解我吗？”

金妮朝他逼近，近到他不得不更紧地贴着墙壁。当她用一根手指戳向他光裸的胸口，他使劲眨着眼，两人对视着。金妮低声说，“是啊，我太懂了。”她整个手掌贴住他胸口的皮肤，眼里闪着饥渴而充满欲望的光芒。哈利不由屏住了呼吸。

她的声音几不可闻，“你为什么要为了她而折磨你自己呢？明明还有其他女孩在等着你，随时在等候时机……”她踮起脚来，两人的嘴唇轻轻相贴，哈利喘息起来，不知要如何反应。

“金妮，我……”

“嘘……”她竖起一根手指抵在他唇上，另一只手伸进他的头发，把他拉低，然后在他耳边低语：“我们在一起的日子就不快乐吗？我可以帮你忘记她，你知道的。”她用他喜欢的方式咬了他的耳垂，他回以破碎的呻吟。“我还挺想念这个的，哈利，我们为什么要都这样痛苦呢？放弃她吧，她不想要你。”她用自己的身体贴住他的，感受两人之间他的火热的回应。她的手臂大胆地顺着他的脊背溜下来，覆上他的臀部把他拉近。她退开一点，用目光锁住他的，声音低沉而沙哑：“而我想要。”说完，她终结掉两人之间最后的距离，火热地吻住他，压抑的欲望和渴求都在此刻喷薄而出。

哈利本能地回应着。他知道要如何亲吻金妮，也记得她有多喜欢这个。她显然也记得他喜欢什么，他的身体完全没忘记。

男生宿舍楼梯上再次传来脚步声，两人急忙分开。金妮匆忙退回到椅子里，脸色通红地假装看书，哈利慌乱地四下乱看，绝望地想找个什么东西遮住他过于明显的勃起，它已经快把他的睡裤戳穿了。他扑向沙发，抓过一只抱枕盖在腿上，脸上烫得吓人。头发被金妮揉搓一番后，肯定也更乱了。

两双绿色的、棕色的眼睛都警惕地注视着楼梯口。两只大脚和穿着过短睡裤的瘦削脚踝出现了，脚的主人走下楼来，罗恩出现在视野里。他见这里只有哈利和金妮，困惑地皱起眉头：“蜜恩呢？”

“她走了。”哈利说，希望自己的声音听上去还算正常。

罗恩怨念地瞪他：“你撞我脑袋那一下还疼着呢。”

哈利哼了一声，“活该！你不可以偷听别人讲话。”

金妮抬起头来：“罗恩！你干什么了？”

罗恩耸耸肩，“我只想知道她是不是已经对哈利改变心意了。嘿，我窥探是因为我在乎好吗！”他气呼呼地瞪着金妮，后者恼火地翻了翻眼睛。

金妮没好气地，“她没变。”

罗恩为她激烈的口吻看了她一眼，又看看哈利，哈利局促不安地研究着怀中抱枕上的一条缝。“那，她找你做什么？”

哈利清了清嗓子。“她只是想借我的隐形衣，说是要去厨房找些神秘圣诞老人相关的东西，明天就把斗篷还我。就这些。她想跟我私下说的唯一原因，只是其他人不知道隐形衣这事而已，不然你以为我干嘛还装个袋子？”

罗恩的眉头松了。“哦。”他心不在焉地揉着脑袋上的包，但随即又困惑起来：“可是，那你们干嘛花了这么久？我还以为你们又怎么了呢——是又可以复合了，还是又要吵起来了？所以我才想下来看看。但你说她早就走了，你在下面这么长时间干嘛呢？”

哈利觉得自己脸上又烧起来了，但他控制不住。金妮默默地又往后缩了缩，尽量不引人注目。罗恩看了看出奇沉默的两个人，懂了。

哈利孤注一掷地扯谎，“哦，金妮跟我是在……聊蜜恩的事儿呢，对吧金妮？”

金妮亮棕色的眼睛从书本后面探出来，使劲点点头，“是啊，没错。”

罗恩的蓝眼睛里闪过某种兄长的保护欲，嘴唇也抿紧了。他阴沉地反唇相讥：“是嘛？”

金妮突然把书一放，凶狠地反击回去：“得了吧，罗纳德！我们还要再说一遍这事吗？”她警告地瞪着罗恩，罗恩抱起手臂，眉头紧锁。哈利坐在那里，也不敢动，尽量让自己别掺和到他们兄妹的家庭战争里去。

金妮和罗恩互相瞪了好一会儿，最后罗恩狠狠擤了擤鼻子，甩甩头。他狠狠地剜了哈利一眼，转身上楼，并对金妮意味深长地丢下一句“那么，晚安了。”金妮可见地放松下来。罗恩跨进门口，回头看了看哈利，意有所指地，“别回来太晚，哥们。”

哈利心虚地点点头，金妮瞥了他一眼。“呃，当然不会了，晚安罗恩。”

罗恩严肃地点头，上楼去了。哈利靠在沙发上，松了口气，闭上眼睛。他伸出一只汗涔涔的手，摘掉眼镜，正揉着眼，忽然感到有人扑在他腿上，把他摁在了沙发里。他惊讶地睁开眼，见金妮跨坐在他身上，不错珠地盯着他。他眯起眼睛，把眼镜重新戴好。

“呃，嗯……金-金妮？”他的心脏在胸口扑通通地跳，完全没有料到事情的进展。

金妮低下头，盯着自己贴在他赤裸胸膛上的双手，不去看他的眼睛。她低声说，“哈利，我不想跟你兜圈子，我们经历过太多，没那个必要了。”她正色看了他一眼，又别开目光。“我……是真的很喜欢我们在一起的日子，而且真的忍不住想要你回来。”她耸耸肩膀，“如果你不想让我烦你，我以后就不提了。”她苦笑着摇头，“我不想放弃，但如果你不愿意，我可以还你清净。”她羞涩地抬眼打量他，“你想让我离开你吗，哈利？”

她仍骑在他半勃的阴茎上，他满脑子都是他们调情时候的样子。他模糊地感到金妮的手在他睡衣下温柔地爱抚他的皮肤，他闭上眼睛试图集中精神。

我想让她走吗？我俩的确有过快乐的时光，但……她不是赫敏。

没错，这也意味着她是真的想要你！

但，我爱赫敏啊……

没问题！继续爱她，她是你最好的朋友。

但我不止想跟她做朋友！

得了吧！她不爱你，也已经非常清楚地告诉过你，她以后也不会那样爱上你的！你也还是往前看的好，再这么憔悴下去有什么意义呢？只会让自己痛苦，让友情破碎。

但我还爱着赫敏的时候接受金妮，对她就公平吗？

看在梅林的份儿上！你看不出金妮有多想跟你在一起吗？而且你俩以前在一起的时候真的很开心。她是知道你对赫敏的心意的，但她还想跟你复合。

是啊，她看上去还挺坚决的……

所以啊，你就从了呗，你是不是傻！天哪……

而且她真的很漂亮诶……

是是是，我们都知道她漂亮……

我们在床上也很和谐……

你还能想出点反对意见吗？

行吧！我放弃了！

哈利睁开眼，金妮正满脸通红地盯着他，眼中闪着渴望的光芒。他舔舔嘴唇，看见她猛地吸一口气，目不转睛地盯着他的嘴唇。他沙哑着开口了。

“不，我不想让你走。”

金妮高兴地整个人都容光焕发，绽出了灿烂的笑容。他也对她笑着，她伸出手抚摸他的脸颊，靠得更近。哈利用手爱抚着她的大腿，揉捏她的臀部迎上她。他们的嘴唇用力地撞在一起，没过多久就重新回到了熟悉的激情时刻。

两人热烈拥吻了一会儿，金妮在哈利膝头不停地磨蹭。最后他搂住她，带着她倒向沙发让她躺好，自己小心地挪到她双腿之间，覆身上去不住地吻她。谁也没有注意到肖像洞口什么时候打开了。

赫敏伸手挠了挠画像上的梨子。门开了，放她进了厨房。她迅速扫视一眼那些警惕地盯着她的家养小精灵，安抚地微笑着点头，礼貌地问道：“我是来找多比的，请问他在吗？”

小精灵们松了口气，为她指了方向。赫敏谢过，朝多比快步走去。多比见她来，转身高叫道：“格兰杰小姐！哦，多比真是太高兴见到格兰杰小姐了！多比总是很高兴见到哈利·波特的朋友。多比能为小姐做点什么呢？”他高兴地抬起头，用一双水汪汪的大眼睛看着赫敏。

“是的，多比，我的确有件事需要你的帮助……”

多比激动地扭起身子，“哦，多比喜欢帮助哈利·波特的朋友！告诉多比您想要什么吧，多比马上就会帮助您！”

赫敏扫一眼四周，神秘地俯身下去低声说，“我有一份配方需要你帮忙……”

多比拍手欢叫：“多比非常荣幸能给小姐配方！”

赫敏急忙抓着多比的肩膀纠正道，“不，谢谢你，多比，但我需要自己做这个配方。是这样，我房间里没有像样的设备，我需要一个厨房才能做这些。但是，你知道我们学生是不该来这里的，而且我做这个配方也是为了校长的神秘交换礼物活动，所以必须保证没人发现我。”

她解释着，多比的眼睛越睁越大。他喘不过气地连连点头，悄声说，“当然了，小姐！只要小姐需要，多比随时都可以帮忙。”

赫敏笑了。“太好了！配方是这样的：‘3½盎司牛奶巧克力，3½盎司半糖巧克力’，这些我已经买好了；‘三个大鸡蛋-蛋清蛋黄分开，少许盐，一杯鲜奶油-要冰镇的。’我还需要这些。‘然后在双层蒸锅上加热巧克力至融化，不要用沸水，要时常搅拌。巧克力融化后放到5到6杯容量的盘子里，放一边冷却。用叉子把蛋黄搅至起泡，用橡皮刮刀将蛋黄液和冷却的巧克力混合；蛋清加盐打发成形，但仍要保留其水分和光泽度；用铲子把¼蛋白与巧克力混合物搅拌均匀，然后倒入剩余的蛋白；奶油打至变稠，倒入巧克力混合物。用抹刀把表面抹光滑，碗边擦净。盖上盖子，放进冰箱里冷藏一夜。此为8人份。’就这些了。所以，你能给我拿来以上的所有餐具和其他所需配料吗？”

多比严肃地点点头，指指厨房。“多比可以拿到小姐想要的一切。小姐想要什么时候开始做？”

赫敏想了想，“圣诞夜那天，宵禁过后再过来会不会让你很为难？”

多比摇头。“不会，小姐。那天晚上家养小精灵会很忙，但多比能够找出时间来帮助哈利·波特的朋友。小姐到时候会像今晚一样过来吗？”

赫敏点点头，“跟今晚一样。那就太好了，多比。现在，记好了，不要跟任何人提起这事！这是邓布利多的命令，要保密，知道吗？”

多比虔诚地点头。“好的，小姐，多比不会跟任何人说的，连哈利·波特都不说！”

赫敏笑了。“谢谢你，多比。那平安夜再见。我会自己带巧克力过来。晚安多比！”她转身快步朝厨房门口走去。

多比挥挥手，喊道，“晚安，小姐！多比会准备好的！”

赫敏从厨房门口探出头，悄悄看看走廊两侧。幸好没人，她来到走廊，用斗篷把自己遮好，朝塔楼走去。

她幸运地没有碰上费尔奇的猫，对睡眼惺忪的胖夫人说了口令，轻手轻脚地爬进肖像洞口——没想到正撞见哈利和金妮在沙发上纠缠着、热烈拥吻。

我的天哪！她屏住呼吸，目瞪口呆，却无法移开视线。金妮的胳膊搂着哈利，手指滑过他的后背和发间。哈利的手抓着她赤裸的大腿，勾在他的腰上。他的眼镜掉在地板上，两个人喘息着，呜咽着，唇舌相接。赫敏想起了自己跟斯内普的那些亲密动作，也兴奋起来，但马上就晃晃脑袋，使劲喘了口气。

行了，看来金妮已经把他搞定了……她轻手轻脚地走近两人，站在沙发后头，努力不去看哈利正在用下身蹭着金妮的样子。她快速把隐形衣脱下来，盖住了那两人。他们消失了，斗篷下传来了吃惊的喘息声。

她把目光转向别处，嘶嘶地说，“还你斗篷。呃，我要去睡了，我作为一个女级长也没看见你们俩。好好玩。”她半心半意地对着那沙发笑笑，快步走出了公共休息室。走到门口，她停下脚步，回头说道，“哦对了，祝福你啊金妮，还有哈利。我真心为你们俩复合高兴。你们真的很有爱。”说完，她轻快地走开了。

哈利跟金妮面面相觑，都惊呆了。两人沉默了好一阵，哈利才说，“我不敢相信被她看到了。我很抱歉，我应该想到……”

金妮使劲摇摇头，回答道，“是我的错。没关系的，她看上去也并不难过……”她目不转睛地盯着哈利，露出担忧的神情：“我更担心你，你没事吧？”

哈利屏着呼吸思考了一会儿，金妮看着他脸上呈现出一连串的情绪，紧张地等着他的答案。

他目光一沉，忽然间变得内敛，像是把金妮拒之门外。几秒钟后，他摇摇头，深深叹了口气，对担忧的金妮露出一个苍白的笑容。金妮顿时如释重负，哈利也感到一阵轻松，他俯身轻轻亲了亲她，“没事，我很好。”

金妮闭上眼睛，紧紧拥抱住他，哈利对着她的头发温柔地笑笑。他退开一点，看着她问道，“你呢？”她点点头，眼里闪着泪光。

她哽咽地低声告诉他，“再好不过了。”她含泪一笑，把他拉回怀抱，哈利懒懒地爱抚她的大腿，把脸埋在她的脖颈里。金妮叹息起来。

两人躺在那里，沉默了好一会儿。金妮低声说，“哈利？”

“嗯？”他看着她若有所思地把玩隐形衣。

金妮露出某种邪恶的笑容。“想不想……换个更私密的地方？”她眼里闪着渴望的光芒，哈利身体里的某处发出应和的震颤，也慢慢露出了笑容。

“怎么？你在打什么主意？”他低声问她。

金妮扬起一条眉毛对他假笑。“哦，去了就知道了。”她挑战地对他咧嘴，“怎么样？想来一次小小的冒险吗？”她再次蹭了蹭他依然硬着的勃起，哈利猛地扬起眉毛。

他假笑回去，“嘿，你可是在跟两次大难不死的男孩说话，我随时都准备好了去冒险。”他站起身，把金妮也拉起来，她咯咯直笑。哈利给两人穿好隐形衣，压低了笑声，蹑手蹑脚地离开了肖像洞口。

斯内普再次从实验台前站起身。他注视着那片独角兽角的圆片，对自己的进展很是满意。他把工具放好，伸个懒腰，甩甩紧绷的双手。

好极了。再有几次就做好了，然后就可以进入下一阶段。

他看了看时间，惊讶地发现已经过了宵禁。该死！我一小时之前就应该开始巡逻了。他急忙站起来，穿过办公室走向教室。走到门口，他跟平时巡逻一样在靴子上施了一个静音咒。学校里似乎没有一个学生知道他是怎么做到走路没声儿的，想想就好笑又恼火。他悄悄来到走廊，沿着楼梯往上走，开始对常见的隐匿地点进行巡视。

他在走廊里逗留了一会儿，巡视过几层楼，在短时间内尽可能地涵盖更多的地方。在霍格沃茨待了这么多年，他已经找到了巡视城堡的最佳路线和最常出事的地方。他竖着耳朵，聆听着任何可能不寻常的事情，眼睛在黑暗里寻找着动静或者光亮。

忽然，他警铃大作，听到了学生不得体行为的声响。他露出恶毒的笑容，偷偷靠近一间教室门，声音就是从这里发出来的。他听到了沉重的呼吸和呻吟，以及有节奏的声响。他侧身接近门口，施展了一种几乎听不见的隐身魔法——优秀的间谍会经常用到它。他朝门里看了看，那些声音更清晰了，但他依然什么也看不见。

他皱起眉头，在黑暗中眯起眼睛，找寻着任何可以藏身的地方，但只能看见整齐排列的桌椅。他困惑地停住脚步，又仔细听了听，集中注意力找寻声音的来源。小心翼翼地朝那个方向走了几步，他再次仔细打量，终于注意到了。

其中一张课桌在摇晃。椅背挡住了他的视线，但他依然能看到桌子在石头地板上的蹭动。他悄悄绕到一边，就是这儿了。月光下两只没有身体的脚伸开在桌子上，脚底朝上。

波特！他认出了那是隐形衣的作用：他清楚地记得四年前，波特曾经用这件隐形衣溜进尖叫棚屋。他僵住了。

这肯定是该死的波特！他居然在教室里乱搞！哦，邓布利多肯定不会放过他的，他一定要开除他！至少也要狠狠地惩罚他……一想到波特会经受什么样的惩罚，他就脑补出了好几出大戏。不过话说回来，就连斯内普也从没想过要让哈利用割伤身体的羽毛笔写句子。

他被一声特别响亮的叫喊带回了现实，接着又听到一声女性的尖叫。斯内普走近他们，打算扯掉隐形衣把两人吓到半死。这个念头让他兴奋极了。

然而他的手在半空中停了。一个念头让他不安起来。如果这下面是赫敏呢？他五内一阵剧痛，几乎踉跄起来，胆汁涌向喉头。他往后退了一步，不，这不可能，她都拒绝他了。她爱的是我，不是波特！他跌跌撞撞地靠向另一张桌子。

他木呆呆地看着那两只露在外面的脚。我必须要知道，必须要确定！他咬了咬牙，再次靠上去，试探性地朝隐形衣摸索。他摸到了，抓住了，心脏怦怦直跳。他小心翼翼地掀起一角。

借着月光，那女孩的头发在课桌上散着。尽管天色很黑，但他还是看出她的头发是直的，不是浓密的卷发，而且还有点泛红。斯内普松了一口气，闭上眼睛深深呼吸。他放下隐形衣的一角，退开去，努力平复心情，却没留意那隐形衣下的喘息声越来越快，越来越高。

最后，他听见一声高亢的哭叫，一个上气不接下气的声音沙哑地叫着：“是的……哈利！哦天哪，就是这样！”随之而来的是一连串低沉的喘息，越发急促，最后咒骂着、咆哮着到达高潮。

“操！啊……太他妈棒了……”

斯内普钉在原地动弹不得。他像刹车失灵的火车一样无法移开目光，陷入某种病态的着迷。他的理智不停地告诉他，要他打断他们，一劳永逸地罚死波特，但他近来格外活跃的感情却不同意他这样做。

至少这些感情是很斯莱特林的……

别冲动啊！要是波特跟韦斯莱女孩搞了，他肯定就不会再去追赫敏了呀！别管了，希望这会是白痴波特对赫敏幼稚迷恋的终结……

那两人的呼吸变缓慢了，斗篷下传来黏腻的亲吻声。

接着是一阵心满意足的叹息。“天哪，我都忘了这有多棒了……”

一声低笑回答了他，“我可没忘。不然你以为我为什么要提议这个？”

斯内普扬起眉毛。她提议的？梅林的蛋蛋啊！莫丽和亚瑟知道了会怎么说？

哈利笑着再次跟她接吻。“嗯，绝对是个好提议。”他坐起来，一阵沙沙的响动后，隐形衣被掀起，露出了金妮满足的笑容，接着是哈利的脑袋。他红着脸，头发乱糟糟的，冲她咧嘴一笑，理了理衣服戴好眼镜。金妮也坐起来抚平了睡衣。

斯内普瞪着他们，竭力克制着用尖酸刻薄的话狠批他们一顿的冲动。他惊讶地看着哈利动作温柔地抚摸金妮的头发，男孩的下一句话让他不情愿地佩服起来。

“呃，金妮？我知道之前我们没有机会讨论这个……但是，嗯，我们需要用避孕咒语吗？或者从庞弗雷夫人那里拿些魔药？”哈利关切地看着她。

金妮笑着摇摇头。“不用。我从咱俩第一次在一起后就一直每周都喝魔药。”她不好意思地低下头去，脸红了。“你这下可以说我准备充足、蓄谋已久什么的了。”

斯内普突然想起赫敏说过相同的话，就在她声称他属于她之后。他眨眨眼看着这波特男孩，如果他有一丁点理智，就该意识到这种坦白包含了多大的恭维。

哈利点点头，偷偷看了金妮一眼，露出一丝微笑，低声说，“哦，这样。那真的很好。”他从课桌上下来，伸手也把金妮扶下来，并且搂住了她，注视着她的眼睛。

斯内普别开目光，不太想看他们俩这样亲密的举动。

哈利柔声说，“我们回去塔楼吧。罗恩或许是让步了，但我也不想太晚回去惹他不高兴。再说，他可是能在我睡觉时给我施咒的人啊！”金妮咯咯笑起来，两人再次温柔地接吻。哈利为他们披上了斗篷。

斯内普看着两人从视野中消失，听着他们微弱的脚步声穿过教室，这才长出一口气。活他妈的见鬼啊！我居然眼睁睁看着他们却什么都没做！他哼了一声，冷酷地想着，等我把这事儿告诉赫敏的……他思考着赫敏会作何反应，暗自得意起来，希望他的牺牲能得到应有的回报。

他撤销了隐身咒，重新来到走廊继续巡逻。幸运的是，这一晚他没有再遇到违规学生来折磨他已然破碎的三观。

回到住所准备就寝，他颇为愉悦地想象着，当他跟赫敏坦白今晚发生的事件，以及他极度反常的处理方法后，赫敏会怎么地露出欣慰的笑容。他钻进清凉的被子里，对着想象中她的样子笑了出来。


	30. 暗中通信

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 哈利和金妮公开复合了，金妮向赫敏吐露了心声。赫敏的订单到货，她给斯内普写了一封信；他则从她交上来的作业里收获了一份惊喜，以及一个挑战。

星期天早上，赫敏一屁股坐到罗恩对面的格兰芬多长凳上：“早啊罗恩。”

他抬头看了她一眼，心不在焉地咕哝，“嘿，蜜恩。”他神情恍惚，看上去像是没睡好，赫敏大概能猜出这是因为什么。

“你还好吗？”赫敏盯着他，一边给自己盛了些鸡蛋。他眨眨眼，皱起了眉头。

“好啊，当然了。”他尖锐地把目光转向门口，眉头依然紧皱。赫敏把手伸过桌子，搭在他手臂上，他猛地转回目光。“干嘛？”

赫敏温和地说，“罗恩，拜托别这样，你这样大家都不开心。你看，金妮从来都没有真正放弃过他，这段时间也一直想要复合。现在这样是最好的，真的。他有金妮了，也不会再来纠缠我，这也是我们大家都最想要的。”罗恩用忿忿的眼光瞪她，赫敏叹了口气。“拜托了，罗恩？给他们一个机会吧，他们可以让彼此幸福。”

罗恩怒视自己的盘子：“可她是我的宝贝妹妹！”

“而你妹妹已经不是一个需要保护的小宝贝了。她是个年轻女人，罗恩，她知道自己想要什么。而且我们一起经历了这么多，她现在更是完全应付得来。她不是小孩儿了。我们都不再是小孩儿了。”她声音里充满了对告别童年的悲伤，但罗恩不耐烦地耸了耸肩。

“他们第一次在一起的时候我就感觉很诡异，现在也是。他是我最好的朋友啊，你知道，我也很爱他。但如果有什么不好的事发生，我就得站在我妹那边了，这会要了我的命的！”

赫敏恼火地叹一口气。“为什么你觉得会有不好的事发生？战争都已经结束……”

罗恩嘶声打断她，“我是说，如果他伤害了她，那我就必须伤害他了！”

赫敏对他这番阵仗大翻白眼，靠过去对他说，“亲爱的，容我提醒，如果他伤害了她，她才是那个该去伤害回来的人，不是你。你难道忘了她的魔咒本事？没有吧？很好，我保证哈利也没忘。”她哼了一声，“他们曾经在一起过，罗恩，事情很复杂没错，但这是他们俩的事，拜托别再干涉了。”她恳切地盯了他很久，罗恩终于听了进去，闷闷不乐地点点头。

沉默片刻后，他又低声说，“我真不敢相信，他昨晚居然有胆量那么晚才回来，我之前还在公共休息室把他俩抓个正着呢。”赫敏扬起眉毛。

她回忆着嘀咕道，“可是，我也在公共休息室逮到他们了啊……”

罗恩眯起眼睛，“什么时候？怎么逮到的？”

赫敏再次靠上前去，悄声说，“我当时穿着隐形衣，回来的时候他俩还在那。我就把隐形衣罩在……沙发上，然后回房了。我回去的时候差不多12点左右吧。”

罗恩皱起眉头吼出来：“他一点多才回来的！天哪，我都不想去想他俩去干吗了……呃呃呃啊！”

赫敏同情地闭上眼睛，悲悯地拍拍他的手臂。罗恩甩了甩脑袋，继续埋头吃饭，显然是想把注意力从脑补的画面上转移走。赫敏忍住笑，也开始给吐司抹果酱。她抬头看了一眼教工席，斯内普还没有来。时间还早，她并不如何惊讶。

过了一会儿，她差不多吃完了早饭，但还磨蹭着，希望能在离开之前见到斯内普。所以当哈利和金妮一起进来的时候，她也还在。那两人拉着手，边说边笑，但看到赫敏和罗恩坐在桌边时，就偷偷把手松开了。他们尴尬地走过来，不舒服地红着脸。

赫敏勇敢地想要缓和一下尴尬的氛围，对那两人灿烂一笑，高兴地说，“早呀，你们两个！”那俩人都回了一句“嗨蜜恩”。罗恩咬了咬牙，僵硬地转向他们。

哈利坐在罗恩旁边，金妮坐在赫敏旁边。两人都警惕地瞥着另外两人。赫敏淡淡地说，“话说，我刚刚是看到你们俩拉着手进来了吗？”罗恩的下巴抽搐了一下，但仍平静地盯着自己的盘子。金妮和哈利茫然地看着赫敏，她安慰地笑笑，补充说，“我希望是这样，你们俩真是天生一对。”她没有理会那两人偷偷交换的目光和变红的脸颊。

金妮询问地望着哈利，哈利勇敢地接过话头：“呃，是啊，我们的确是，呃……复合了。”他对金妮投去温柔的一瞥，金妮先看了看她那明显极其别扭的哥哥，见他没事，这才松了口气对哈利回以微笑。哈利紧张地挨着罗恩坐着。

赫敏尖锐地回答：“太好了呀！不是吗，罗恩？你不为这两个你如此在乎的人终得幸福感到高兴吗？”她严厉地瞪着他，罗恩气呼呼地冲她翻白眼。

但他最后还是开口了：“是的，挺好的。”金妮对罗恩翻了翻眼睛，但对赫敏投去感激的一瞥。赫敏点点头，在桌子下面捏捏金妮的手臂。

四个人都静静坐了好一会儿。最后，赫敏试探地问道：“话说，昨天那么忙，你们今天得都去练习魁地奇了吧？”

另外三个人慢慢开始接过这个话头，讨论起来。赫敏像往常一样退出话题，总算松了口气。至少他们还肯跟对方说话。眼角的余光中，她看到一抹黑色，转过头去，果然见到斯内普大步走向他教工席的固定位置。他坐下来，从面前的盘子里盛出食物开始吃，过了一会儿抬起头，对上赫敏的目光。他脸上闪过一丝微弱的印证表情，又接连变换了一串让她没法太明白的神色。

他的眼睛先是睁大了一点，然后又眯起来。他肩膀紧绷，嘴唇也抿着，可以看到他的呼吸越来越快，越来越浅，最后脸上浮起一抹红晕。他几乎是胆怯地把头发往前甩了甩，但直到他移开目光，不停地眨眼，赫敏才真正感到困惑。

这是怎么回事？她毫无头绪地伸手拿过茶壶，开始做她的专属“汤力水”。斯内普又偷偷看了她一眼，见她做茶，紧绷的肩膀放松下来。他深吸一口气，恢复镇静；她冲他微微一笑，啜饮了第一口。他也正准备着自己的茶，两人都喝过后，她叹一口气，意识到自己该开始干活儿了。站起身，见那三个人看上去都恢复了正常，兴高采烈地聊着魁地奇，她放心地说了句“待会儿见”。

两个男生都跟她道了别，但金妮跳了起来，飞快地跟上去。她迅速瞥了一眼那俩朝她们看过来的男生，小声说，“我们还要到周二晚上才能排练，也不知道等下还会不会再见到你，所以我想跟你聊几句，如果你不介意的话。”她明亮的棕色眼睛里闪着无声的乞求，赫敏微笑着点头。

“当然可以，你什么时候过来都行。我很可能今天都在房间里学习。”金妮感激地捏捏赫敏的手臂，快步回到长桌前，继续加入讨论。赫敏最后瞥了一眼教工席，吃惊地发现斯内普正神色古怪地盯着金妮。他突然朝赫敏扫了一眼，然后又是一副……愧疚的样子？斯内普移开了目光，似乎正专心致志地吃早饭，赫敏见状也急忙四下张望，生怕有人发现他俩在对视。可她没看见任何人盯着她看，于是出了礼堂，回到了自己的房间，一路上都在纳闷斯内普为什么看上去这么地……古怪。

当天晚些时候，房门被敲响了，打断了赫敏的学习。她打开门，见金妮站在门口，带着一脸压抑已久的紧张。“嗨，金妮，进来吧。”年轻姑娘尴尬地站在房里，直到赫敏盘腿坐上了床，背靠着床头。金妮看了眼床边的扶手椅，但摇了摇头，最后跳上床尾，也缩起双腿，面对着赫敏。两个女孩默默地对视着。

终于，金妮开口了：“谢谢。”

赫敏平静地问，“为什么？”

金妮做个鬼脸，目光飘移不定，脸也红了。“哦，你知道的，为了昨晚，还有今天早上，还有，反正就是谢谢你帮我。我知道你跟罗恩谈过……唉，好尬啊，蜜恩……就是谢谢你不再想要哈利了！如果你也想要他，我就永远也要不回他了……”她看着赫敏，目光又是挑衅又是羞愧。“你真的不介意的吗？我是说，当真？”赫敏看得出这姑娘正在做最坏的打算。

她笑了。“金妮！我觉得你们俩复合真的太棒了！我希望哈利能意识到他这次得到了多么好的一个女孩，别再把事情搞砸。”她微笑着看向一脸可怜巴巴、神色宽慰的金妮。

金妮咬着嘴唇，小声说，“我们……我们昨晚……又在一起了。”她抬头看了赫敏一眼，眼里闪动着欣喜。“比我记忆中的还要棒！”赫敏有点尴尬地别开目光，但金妮探身过来：“蜜恩，我好想要他，他也又想要我了！这真是太难以置信，我无法形容跟他在一起感觉多么完美……”赫敏顿觉自己十分缺乏经验，跟金妮有了隔阂。她又看了金妮一眼，她的眼里充满了狂喜的泪水。赫敏担心地握住金妮的手。

“金妮？你没事吧？”

金妮抽抽鼻子，小声笑着，“我好极了！从来没有这么好过。上帝啊，我现在知道……我有多爱他。蜜恩，我真的爱他。”她又抽噎了一下，带着新奇的欣喜注视着赫敏，她也回以微笑。

她靠过去，抱住了她的朋友，低喃道，“我懂，我知道你的感觉，这真的是太美妙了……”

金妮退开了，迷惑地瞪着赫敏：“你懂？你也爱着他吗？你不是说你已经不……”

赫敏眉头一皱，赶紧澄清。“不！我没有爱上哈利，他整个人都是你的，我诚心诚意祝你们俩幸福……”

金妮仍然将信将疑，打断了她。“那你怎么会懂？你怎么会了解？”赫敏红着脸别开目光，起身去找手帕给她。金妮歪着头，眯起眼睛：“你爱上谁了？”

赫敏跳了起来，背对着金妮，假装还在找手帕。“没谁！我只是想说我能够想象你的感受，而且也为你高兴而已。”她转过身来，递给她一方干净的手帕，急着改变话题：“不过，我可不能容忍你俩在公共休息室搞来搞去！万一有个一年级进来了呢？或者罗恩呢？他要是正好看见你们俩搞在一起怎么办？”她严厉地看着红头发的女孩说。

金妮马上防卫起来，成功被分散了注意力。“你不是给我们盖上隐形衣了吗！”她反驳道。

赫敏补刀：“隐形衣又不隔音，而且随时都有可能被掀开好吗！”

金妮晃晃脑袋，瞪着赫敏。“好吧，不怕给你说，反正我们也不是在公共休息室干的，我们又不是真的蠢！我们披着隐形衣找了个……更隐秘的地方。”她抬起下巴，意有所指地看着赫敏。

赫敏瞪大了眼睛：“你们宵禁后溜出去了？”

金妮假笑一声，慢吞吞地说，“别拿你女级长那套啦，蜜恩，不然我可要提醒你是谁才刚刚大晚上溜出去了？”

赫敏气鼓鼓地吞咽了一下，“我可不是出去啪啪啪的！”她瞬间脑补到自己去到斯内普的住处色诱他，顿时抽了口气，被自己吓到差点错过金妮激烈的反驳。

“才不只是啪啪啪！我爱他！我们那叫做爱！这是有区别的你懂吗！”赫敏茫然地眨眼，泪水溢上了金妮的眼眶。

赫敏走到好友身边轻轻坐下，一只手充满歉意地搭在她手臂上。她息事宁人地说，“我懂的，对不起。我不是那个意思，只是不想让你们惹上麻烦。想想看我们都经历过这么多了，总不能最后因为啪个啪被开除吧！”

金妮平静了下来，抽噎着又点点头。她突然抱住了赫敏，低声说，“对不起，我不该跟你嚷嚷的。我知道你是为我好，我保证会小心。”

赫敏退开一点儿，担心地皱起眉头。“金妮！说到小心，你做没做防护措施呀？你可不能让自己怀孕！”

金妮咧嘴一笑，若有所思。“你知道吗，哈利也问过我同样的问题，他是不是好体贴的？我没事的，我自从第一次跟他在一起，就每周都喝避孕魔药了。”赫敏如释重负地松了口气。

“哦，多谢梅林……”

金妮哼了一声。“得了，蜜恩，给我点信心好吗，我又不是小丫头啦。”她冲她假笑。

赫敏撇撇嘴，略带伤感。“还真是，我今早也是这么跟罗恩说的。”两个姑娘都笑了，气氛又融洽起来。金妮站起身。

“谢谢你为我做的一切。我就先不打扰你啦，呃，不过，我还能再来找你聊聊吗？你知道的，要是我想找个人聊聊的话？我是说，你知道你也可以跟我说任何事的，对吗？”

赫敏笑着点点头。“当然了。不过，先说好，我可不想听某些生动细节。”

金妮也笑着，冲她扬扬眉毛。“好好，不过等你跟什么人在一起了，我也不要听你的生动细节！”赫敏作出一副忿忿不平的样子，金妮哼了一声。“回头见啦。”

赫敏目送她离开，喊了声“拜”。门在她身后关上了。

她疲惫地瘫坐在椅子上，深深地叹了口气：救命啊！她差点就发现我有事了！她用手捂住脸，抓着头发。我希望她现在有够多的事分散注意力，这样就不会那么热衷于其他人了！她在心里给了斯内普一个吻，这才继续回到书桌前工作。

周一早上，赫敏收到了几家照相馆的回复邮件。金妮又饶有兴趣地看她一眼，“你以后会一直有这么多的信收吗？”

赫敏耸耸肩。“我告诉过你的，要忙点圣诞节的事儿。所以呢，你要是不想让我忘记给你礼物，最好就别再打听啦！”她忿忿地瞪了金妮一眼，后者皱皱鼻子，又吐吐舌头。赫敏哼了一声，翻翻眼睛。“好啊，真是让人相信你已经足够成熟的做法呢。”金妮又给了她一个鬼脸，两人都笑了。

周二早上，一只猫头鹰带着弗雷德和乔治寄给她的包裹扔到了赫敏的早餐盘子里。她小心地把炸土豆挪开，又露出了那个斯莱特林式的笑容。

完美！她打开包裹，读了里面的字条，摇着头，心中充满了对双胞胎的喜爱之情。

“赫敏，

这是你要的东西，你的找零也随信附上。你说得对，我们不是小偷，否则妈妈就要拿我们的胆子做鸡毛掸子了。她就是有这种神秘的本事，能发现我们鼓捣的所有小动作。不过，最近她好像被带跑偏了，可能是因为罗恩和金妮要上台演出她太兴奋了吧。真是的，我们就无法想象自己能跟舞台剧扯上什么关系。不过至少他们没完全给我们丢脸，只拿到个没名字的小角色什么的。当然爸爸高兴得要起飞了，这毕竟是跟麻瓜有关的事儿。

话说回来，我们确实很好奇你要我们的墨水干嘛。女级长是要做什么见不得人的事吗？不会不会，我们懂的。实际上，我们猜想这是用来送礼物的，毕竟圣诞节就要来了。你们没法离开学校过节真的很遗憾，我们一直在测试一种新的派对饼干，真希望给家里每个人都尝尝呢。

至于保密问题……你这样好伤人诶！居然还用你提？说真的，赫敏，你是没见过我们吗？我们可是谨慎行事的典范！我们瞒着妈妈做生意这事儿瞒了多久你不知道吗？她那么多疑都完全没发现！这说明什么，说明连夜骐都没法从我们嘴里套出话来！好了，提醒过你我们是绝对值得信赖的了，最后祝你圣诞快乐。下次要是还想订购什么东西，尽管放心写信给我们。谢谢你的订单。

真诚的，弗雷德和乔治·韦斯莱  
韦斯莱魔法笑话店”

赫敏赶忙把包裹塞进书包。想到就要给斯内普写信，她期待极了，并且对自己的权宜之计十分满意。她脚步轻快地开启了新的一天。

当晚，她把自己关在房里，准备给斯内普写第一封信。她翻开包裹，读着里面的墨水说明书。

“韦斯莱魔法笑话店的隐形墨水专门为使用便捷而设计。要是一款隐形墨水，在书写的时候字迹就开始消失，那还有什么意义？一个急急现形咒，那些普通的隐形墨水就歇菜了。

韦斯莱魔法笑话店考虑到了这个问题，并给出了绝妙的解决方案。用我们的墨水写字，只需要写完之后用魔杖敲一下纸页，然后说‘隐形’，纸页就会变成空白的了！这样一来，通信内容就彻底安全，不会被人看到。等到需要撤销隐形、显示字迹的时候，再用魔杖敲一下页面，说‘显形’，文字就会立刻重现！韦斯莱魔法笑话店的墨水还有一个妙处，就是这种魔法可以多次使用。你可以用它写字，隐形，再显形，再隐形，以确保安全。

韦斯莱魔法笑话店诚挚地希望您会喜欢我们的产品。我们提供100%的满意保证。如果你觉得买到的产品不合心意，可以寄回来，我们给您全额退款。不过我们相信您肯定会喜欢我们的产品，也希望能在将来更多地与您合作。感谢您的惠顾。”

赫敏笑了笑，开始书写，开心地哼着歌儿。看样子，第二天一早交作业的时候，她的魔药论文里会夹上几张多出来的羊皮纸了。

周三一早，赫敏走进魔药教室，脸上的笑容都快藏不住了。她使劲忍住，耐心等待着，直到斯内普命令大家上交作业并去拿魔药材料。她不着痕迹地让其他同学先交，然后来到他的办公桌前，把她的作业交在那堆羊皮纸的最上头，在讲台前站定。

斯内普当然注意到了赫敏，尽管他正努力让自己别去看她。她来到他桌前，他不由自主地深吸一口气，想多留住一些她的气息。她交了作业并没走开，于是他抬起头来，皱着眉头，一脸困惑，他冷冰冰、慢吞吞地说，“怎么了，格兰杰小姐？你为什么站在这里而不是遵循我的指示？”黑眼睛询问地看着她，并注意到她整个人都透着一股兴奋劲儿。

赫敏捧出一盒墨水和一张折好的纸，彬彬有礼地答道：“先生，我想再次感谢您借我墨水，希望能够报答您的好意。请允许我用这瓶新的换您那瓶被我用过的吧。给您，先生。”她垂着目光，一副低顺的样子，但说完那番话后，又抬头用最微小的动作朝他挤了挤眼睛。

斯内普惊讶地扬起眉毛，茫然地看着那盒子。不过他知道应该接过来，尤其是她都给他眼神了。他仍然对变没她墨水的事心怀愧疚，但也很快就把这点愧疚掩藏好了。慢慢把盒子接过来，他低声说，“很好，格兰杰小姐，我必须得说，你能表现出报答的礼数我已经很吃惊了，或许你们这一代总算还有点希望。”他尖刻地翻着眼睛，赫敏再次低头藏住自己雀跃的目光。

她行了个屈膝礼，说了声“好的先生，谢谢您”，然后回去开始收集今天要用的魔药材料。斯内普拉开一个抽屉把墨水放进去，但在关上抽屉之前，他打开了那张纸，读到了墨水的使用说明。

隐形墨水？她搞什么……斯内普皱起眉头，偷偷看了一眼已经开始忙活的赫敏，那姑娘嘴角挂着一丝微微的、自鸣得意的笑；她忽然抬起头，捕捉到他的目光，嘴角翘得更高了，一条眉毛意味深长地动了动，极轻地点了点头。斯内普再次低头看使用说明，顿时感到一股热浪席卷全身。

这个小狐狸！哦她好聪明啊……他沉思着关上抽屉，扫一眼那堆交上来的论文。冷笑一声，他把那堆纸张拽到面前。赫敏手上的动作停了，头微微抬起，紧张又期待。他开始翻阅这些论文，按照学生座次一一核对；当他翻到赫敏的论文，竟比她平时交上来的还要厚一些。他把它抽出来，翻了一遍，注意到最后几张纸是空白的。她可真大胆，他冲她摇了摇头，索性起身开始巡视，查看大家的魔药进展。赫敏失望地缩了回去。他走近她，停下来，用丝滑的声音对她说，“集中注意，格兰杰小姐。别分神给格兰芬多丢分。”

赫敏点点头，决心不再分神。斯内普走开了，但还是回头看她一眼，见她跟往常一样一丝不苟、稳扎稳打地操作着，很是满意。一圈巡视下来，他说了几句尖刻的话、吼了几个学生、扣了几次分、引起了几声委屈的叹息——终于，他再次回到办公桌后头，无精打采地坐了下来。赫敏终于不再看着他，而是沉浸于自己的工作，他偷偷抽出魔杖，轻轻敲了敲羊皮纸，用几乎听不见的声音说“显形”。赫敏清晰工整的字迹突然显现出来，吓了他一跳。他赶忙又敲了一下，说“隐形”。页面立刻又变回了空白。他松了口气，由衷佩服她的手段。他再次扫一眼整个教室，看看有没有走神的学生，这才重新打开纸页，低声念“显形”。靠在椅背上开始看信，第一句话就让他心跳加速。

“西弗勒斯吾爱，”

他抬头看了赫敏一眼，胸口和喉咙都有点发紧。一封情书？他一生之中可从未收到过一封情书！他感到眼里有种可疑的刺痛，赶紧用力眨眨眼，从容地恢复了镇静。他小心翼翼地再次读起第一封情书来，一边读，一边不时扫视着底下的学生，生怕自己会被人发现。

“我看着你，却没法跟你讲话，也没法靠近你，真的好难熬！就像上周六，当我决定提早结束晚饭离开，我真的好想告诉你原因，却没法做到。不过，这总算也是件好事，因为我就是那时候想到要买这瓶墨水的，这样至少可以写信给你。你或许不会相信，但弗雷德和乔治在某些事上还真挺擅长的！”

他看了一眼正在干活的赫敏，她正咬着下唇。他轻蔑地哼了一声，再次巡视一眼其他学生，才继续看信。

“我都能听见你的哼哼啦。”

斯内普本能地一惊，暴露了他的惊讶程度。他茫然地瞪着眼睛，冲毫无察觉的赫敏丢了一记相当忿然的瞪视。

“我也能想象出你眉毛挑起的样子。嗯……我喜欢你这个表情。跟你说过，你刻薄起来是很性感的。”

斯内普下意识地放平了眉毛，对她的预判之准确感到恼火。但他又眨眨眼，回味着她刚写的那句“刻薄起来很性感”。嘴角卷曲起一个刻薄的弧度，他正要强力辩驳，却发现自己的举动恰恰印证了她的评价！他手心开始冒汗，心跳加速，她对他的反应了如指掌的事实教他不安。他试图压抑本能的冲动，去证明她是错的——但她那句“如此喜欢占上风”又说对了。

“我真等不及周五的彩排，更重要的是，等不及想要去你那里帮你梳头。我真的好想你。”

他暂停了阅读，深深呼吸。他悄悄看她，默默回应着，上帝在上，赫敏，我也想你。他压下一抹爱怜的微笑，继续读下去。

“我要向你坦白一件事……我把我们睡在一起那天穿的睡衣带回来了，并且藏在枕头底下，每天晚上就枕着它入睡。它上面有你的味道，我爱极了。你知道吗，哪怕只是在想象中靠近你，感受你抱住我，我就觉得好完美，就……有了反应。身体深处会再次传来一阵刺痛，带我重温那条小巷里的亲密接触。”

斯内普闭上眼，下身越来越燥热。他想起她的气息，她的温热，她的柔软和味道，她在他手下到达高潮时的叫声……他呼吸加重，裤子也因着抽动的勃起而变得发紧。他使劲咽了下口水，睁开眼睛，又坚决地读了下去。

“你都不知道，我有多么渴望赶快毕业！哦，我描摹着你，那双难以置信的黑眸奔涌的激情，你让我尝到了太棒的感觉……而我早已等不及再次体验它。”

斯内普的呼吸变得浅快，他瞥了赫敏一眼，眼神灼灼。赫敏不经意间抬头正对上他，倒吸了一口气——那是让她底裤湿透的神色，她在他火辣的眼神下颤抖着，舔着嘴唇，深深吸气。她强迫自己继续工作，但效果甚微。斯内普得意地盯着她通红的脸，笑着又调整了一下紧得不舒服的裤子，继续看信。

“你知道吗，我打赌你现在嘴上一定挂着一抹狡黠的笑容。上帝啊，我好想念你的嘴唇！”

他笑容消失了，她居然再一次准确预判了他的反应。他皱着眉头，但又读了一遍刚刚那段的第二句，另一阵冲动席卷过他。他不由舔了舔嘴唇，想要满足她对他双唇的欲望。哦，甜蜜的梅林啊，他多么渴望这么做……

“你一定很得意吧，我被你完全的魔力迷住了……啊呀，我又想到我妈妈的话了，‘哦！你的魔力！这词儿用的！’”

他又哼了一声，摇摇头，翻了个白眼。

“别翻眼睛，我最亲爱的——那样不庄重哦。”

他终于气呼呼地往椅背上一靠，抱着手臂生气了。去她大爷的！这小狐媚子是怎么如此轻易地钻进他脑袋里的？……因为是你想让她进来的？哦，好吧，有这个因素。他再次沉思着看向赫敏，她不时抬起头，对他露出试探性的笑容。她并不太明白他那揣测的眼神究竟是什么意思，但还是尽可能地专心熬煮魔药，因为不然的话他肯定会马上惩罚她。最终，斯内普还是又回到信上来。

“不知道你什么时候能读到这封信，会在课堂上吗？还是在办公室？或者正懒洋洋地坐在火炉前？

我跟你说过我有多喜欢你的住处吗？你的品位真心不错，那些挂毯太美了。我好想舒舒服服地坐在你对面的一张椅子里，读着一本你珍贵的藏书，就只是单纯地享受跟你在一起的静谧时光。当我抬起头，就会看见你，修长的腿撑在脚凳上，头发在炉火的余晖中遮住你的脸，你美妙无比的手指摩挲着单薄的书页。这景象令我好安心，好安心。”

他深深呼吸，然后长叹。思绪徘徊在她所描述的那番景象里，在经历过如此紧绷的阴谋和间谍生涯后，宁静的生活对他更是一种诱惑。就好像她沏茶给他，他们坐在那里一起喝茶时那般。这一切就是从那时候开始的吗？他思忖着。想到跟赫敏一起度过那样的时光，他的脸几乎呈现出一种祥和的神采。他的嘴角没在微笑，但也绝对是放松的样子。他继续读下去。

“哦我的天……你的手指！那真的是……哇哦。我还记得它们带给我的感觉！上帝啊，你已经让我坐立难安了……”

读到此处，他的老二突然猛地一动。一切关于顺遂和平安喜乐的念头都瞬间不见，被亲密的、肉体的欢愉取而代之。就连她提到的他的那些手指，也不由自主地在羊皮纸上抽动了一下。

“我都不知道自己会有这样的感觉，不敢相信我爱上你只有短短一个月。我简直想给魔法部写感谢信……”

对她的爱意强烈得仿佛要从他胸口爆裂开来。他咬紧牙关，强自不要露出爱怜的笑容。但其实他的感受和她如出一辙。这一次，魔法部确实做了一件好事……他眼里闪出被逗乐了的光芒，再读下去。

“好想快点到排练时间啊。当然了，邓布利多也会在，我们得竭尽全力控制住情绪。”

一想到邓布利多发现他们俩的关系会是什么样，他的娱乐心情就一扫而空了。他紧紧闭上眼睛，召唤出内心的自制力，乞求他那不合时宜的勃起赶紧自行消失。他重拾自控后，再次飞速扫了一眼教室，严厉地提醒自己千万不要失控，这才继续看信。

“不过，不管现状如何，我总还是希望有机会靠近你，尤其希望有机会让你触碰到我。我们触碰彼此的时候，你会也有那些刺痛和触电般的感受吗？它们在我身体里吟唱。”

他的自控力瞬间瓦解，一股回应般的触感冲刷过他，他的勃起也再次抬头，将他谨小慎微的架势毁于一旦。

“我还能感应到你什么时候在看我，我好喜欢这种第六感。没有它，我要怎么知道排练时你躲在礼堂的什么地方？要怎么知道我跟金妮聊天时你也在下楼的楼梯口看着我呢？”

他惊讶地晃了晃脑袋。我记得那次！好神奇啊，她真是充满了不可思议……

“我从未有过这样的感觉，但我想这一定是上天注定的。话说回来，我想你整个人也都是注定非凡的，所以这般感应或许也只是附加效应吧。”

斯内普闭上眼睛。她的强烈爱慕让他产生了一种想要呕吐出来的恐惧：等她发现他其实毫无特别之处时，她一定会离开的。一想到失去她，他恐慌起来，只好强忍着继续看下去。

“停下。我知道你在怀疑我，不许怀疑！我就知道你肯定又会变得冷酷疏离，不相信我对你的感觉。”

他尖锐地瞥了她一眼，她对他的解读力之高强，甚至在他来得及反应之前就把他看透了！他感到脖子后面汗毛乍起，小心翼翼地回到信上来。

“我爱你。爱全部的你。我知道你也有一些并不以为傲的过去，但我不在乎，因为你早已洗心革面。我早就说过，我会原谅你所有的事。你做了正确的决定，而这也决定了你是什么样的人。我一直都很尊敬你，但现在我更加爱慕你，并且正前所未有地爱着你。我永远都不想要这一切结束，西弗勒斯，我只希望你也跟我有同样的感觉……”

他这下不仅后颈的汗毛都竖起来，全身也都爆起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。他快不能呼吸了，像是再一次站到悬崖上摇摇欲坠，随时可能会向前一跃。他沉浸在与赫敏之间的爱意里，灵魂呐喊着他的忠诚。我也一样，吾爱，我也从未有过这种感觉。我也永远不想我们结束，也不能没有你……想到这里，他痛苦地闭上眼睛，喉头涌起一阵酸涩，长叹一声，继续看信。

“我从没想过自己会如此地幸福，我只想纵声欢笑，向全世界宣告我爱你。唯一美中不足的只是我们现在还必须保守秘密，我如此渴望却没法跟你真正在一起。”

这番话如同一剂治愈灵魂的药膏：想想看，他，地窖里的黑心大蝙蝠，竟能给人带来幸福……

“我也是真的想要跟你在一起，西弗勒斯。我已经想得太久太久了，想得我老是得穿着湿哒哒的底裤走来走去，可真叫人分神……”

斯内普差点呛到，他的下半身像过电一样抽动了一下。想要与赫敏紧密结合的渴望化作热血，在他血管里奔涌。

“哦，我听见你尖锐的喘息声啦，吾爱。你喜欢这个主意，是不是？我也喜欢。你要不要听听看我具体喜欢什么呢？让我跟你说说吧……”

斯内普的目光从羊皮纸上挪开，怀疑地盯着赫敏。老天爷啊！我不敢相信，梅林助我，她会说出什么话来……？

“我告诉过你我有多喜欢你的住处了，可我还没跟你说过我有多喜欢你壁炉前的那块地毯呢。它是那么厚实，柔软又奢侈，正是我想要的触感——当你把我压在地上，用你的身体覆上我的时候……”

斯内普双手抱头，及时压回一声呻吟。血液在他耳朵里撞得轰轰直响，无比色情的画面在他紧闭的眼皮底下纷纷闪现。这真是最甜美的折磨，他不得不拿出钢铁的意志，不断地吐纳呼吸，直到确认自己不会直接从座位上蹦起来，当着高级魔药课全体学生的面把她抓过来就地正法。他着了魔一样地继续读下去。

“怎么了，亲爱的，感到喉咙发干吗？是不是喘得太厉害？我好想亲眼看到你现在的样子，你现在想要我吗？我可有办法知道……我会用自己的身体贴住你，感到某种又硬又热的东西抵在我俩之间……每次你这样顶着我，我都感到全身上下涌起的快感。你让我越来越想要你。”

斯内普猛地推开桌子，一只手狠狠揪着头发，对学生们向他快速投来的担忧目光报以怒视。赫敏抬起头，棕色的眼里闪着会意的光芒。她又低下头，但时不时地悄悄透过睫毛打量他。

他急促地喘息，小心翼翼地在桌子下面调整自己胀得难受的勃起。情急之下，他强迫自己盯着班上的学生，一直到勃起消褪到可以让他再次出来走动。他不敢再看羊皮纸了，怕再看到她写了什么；他站起来，敲了敲羊皮纸说“隐形”，准备开始巡视。文字消失，他松了口气，走下讲台瞪了赫敏一眼。赫敏勉强维持着平静的表情，心中却忍不住为自己的计划成功而雀跃。

过了一会儿，斯内普回到办公桌前，简短地提醒了一下全班还剩多少时间，然后优雅地坐回去，又看一眼学生。他很想再多读几行她的信，但也认识到这很可能相当危险，这丫头下面搞不好要写什么虎狼之词呢。他闲闲地将这封信与其他交上来的作业堆到一起，大步走回到办公室，把它们留在桌上。一直到这节课下课，他都在讲台后坐着，一只手轻轻敲着桌子，另一只手托着下巴，神游天外。终于到了下课时间，学生们各自清理实验台，上交样品，他则站在办公室门口，从这个有利的位置瞪着整个班级。

赫敏见他就这样离开桌子，还挺吃惊的。但她扫一眼他狂怒的表情，就开始想笑了：他肯定是急着回去看信。不知道他看到哪儿了……她如斯内普期待的那样迅速收拾好东西，跟其他学生一起离开了教室，甚至没打算留下来跟他说句话。斯内普看她就这么走了，心里还挺复杂，不过教室一空，他首先感到的还是轻松解脱。他锁上门，回到办公室，急吼吼地抓过她的信大步穿过办公室和实验室，回到了住处。

他一眼看到壁炉前的羊绒地毯，顿时呻吟出声。阴茎再次跳动，他急不可耐地坐进他最喜欢的椅子上，再次让信显形。刚往下读一句，他胀得发疼的老二就又跳了一下。

“我想探索你，想要了解你身体的每一个细节，每一个秘密。我想知道什么能让你欲火焚身，什么又能平息这点燃的欲火。我想记住你的每一寸肌理，感受它们在我的爱抚之下是怎样地收张抽搐。我想让你的每一寸神经都因欲望而颤抖，直到你再也无法忍受，用喷薄而出的激情把我带向狂喜的高潮！”

斯内普往后一仰头，狠狠地呼了口气。需求伴随着欲望不断增长，他瞪着阴沉沉的天花板，心里绝望地想着活见鬼啊！能不能行行好了？他手伸进袍子里，再次调整硬邦邦的勃起，触碰带来的快感让他闭上眼嘶嘶地吸气。

“你还好吗，亲爱的？是不是出了点需要用手解决的小问题？”

他的手还搁在老二上呢。他眯起眼睛，她居然调戏他！太冷血了……

“别那么瞪我嘛，西弗勒斯，你的脸拉那么长就不好看了。”

他卷曲起嘴唇，摆出一副嘲弄的神色翻个白眼，但手上的活儿依然没停。

“我不得不承认……有好多次我也跟你陷入了同样的困境。唯一能让我避免在众人面前向你投怀送抱的方法……就是自己动手。这么说吧，我每天晚上的沐浴时光变得更加放松了——是另一种放松的意思。而且我的床单能由谨言慎行的家养小精灵负责更换，也是件好事。”

他忍不住闭上眼睛，脑子里全是赫敏在浴室和床上自慰的样子。他更加急促地抚摸自己，想到她是因他而欲火焚身，沉迷欲海，也让他变得性致高涨。他很快吼叫出声，到达了高潮，惊讶而又解脱。温热的液体打湿了裤子，他从欲望的巅峰慢慢下来，懊恼起自己竟像个荷尔蒙爆棚的男生一样射在裤子里。他羞赧地给自己和衣服施了一个清洁咒，慢慢平静下来，希望他的脸不会因为这次意外之举变得太红。离下一节课只有大约十分钟了，他赶快继续看信，希望在回去上课之前把信看完。

“哦，这也让我对你的床起了好奇心。卧室是你住处里唯一一间我没见过的房间了。你会带我参观吗，亲爱的？什么时候呢？现在带我进卧室是不是太过诱惑了？”

他哼了一声，太对了，这简直是神他妈诱惑！

“我好想知道它是什么样子的，这样我就可以想象你躺在床上的样子。你知道吗，你睡着的时候好安静。我好想能够想象出你穿着那条漂亮的丝绸裤子，躺在一张舒适的床上，睡得正香的样子。你长长的头发散落在枕头上，脸上紧张和忧虑的皱纹都平复下来。我好想跟你一起，躺在你身边，幸福地看你入睡。我还想看着你醒来，睁开那双深邃的黑眼睛，就能看到我正对你微笑。”

他勾勒着她描述的画面，不由也露出笑容。

“我想看你平日里严肃的表情变成令人如沐春风的微笑。你真的应该多笑笑，亲爱的，你笑起来真的好迷人。”

她的恭维让他很是尴尬，他试图把脸上的笑容抹去，却做不到；相反地，他发现自己像个白痴一样咧着嘴，笑得正欢。他顾不上了，赶快继续读信。

“上帝啊！我讨厌耐心等待！这些年来你是怎么做到的？你肯定有比我能想象到还多的耐心和自控力。我超佩服你的自控的，你的勇气足以让你分进格兰芬多——哦，别摆臭脸！——但你在压力下思考问题和周全方方面面的能力显然是个十足的斯莱特林。”

他对她的感叹暗自感到好笑。把他跟格兰芬多相比的确是一种侮辱，但他很得意自己的斯莱特林特质得到了她的欣赏。忍耐是一种美德，他想，且几乎是他唯一拥有的美德。亲爱的，这项美德可是在漫长而艰苦的岁月中不断打磨完善出来的啊，你就庆幸自己从没有过这样的经历吧……他的笑容消失了，几近悲伤地耷下了脸。

“也许我需要跟最具此种才华的人学习一些蛇的狡猾。你觉得怎样，我亲爱的？你能指导我学会更具条理和……算计吗？鉴于目前我们所处的境况，这会很有好处的。”

这出乎他的意料，他仰头大笑起来。笑意犹存地，他思量着，哦，亲爱的，我很愿意教会你蛇的路数，但我怀疑我们说的不是同一种蛇！他哼了哼，平静下来，只嘴角还挂着一丝微笑。不过你说得对……这样一封信的确配得上一个斯莱特林了，想撩是吧，你等着。

“哦，我想我应该告诉你，我几乎可以肯定我们不必再担心哈利了。而且除非我的判断出错，金妮也不会再对我们的举动那么感兴趣了。我估计你没注意到，但他俩已经复合了。”

斯内普咬紧下颌，一股不舒服的热意爬上了脸颊。他使劲吞咽一下，腹诽道，你别不信，这事我是真·注意到了。他竭力让自己别去回想那事。

“坦白说，我算松了一口气。这样对每个人都好。他不再追我，她也不用再苦苦追他。那俩人有得忙，就不会再注意我们了！我很为他们俩开心的，他们真的超甜超有爱！而且金妮是真的很喜欢他。希望哈利这次能真正意识到自己把握住了什么，别再犯傻把它丢掉了。”

斯内普长叹一声，翻翻眼球。饶了我吧！我一点也不关心波特小子和他的绯闻轶事好吗！也不想忍受任何“超甜超有爱”的事儿！说真的，赫敏，你可真会破坏气氛……

“我知道，你会说你真的不想听到这个。但这事确实是跟我俩有关的，我想我还是需要知会你一声。好啦，从现在开始，除非是跟我们有关系，我绝不再在你面前提那个‘能把你逼到疯的男孩’啦。”

斯内普立刻露出他的波特专属怒容。哦，说真的？他尖刻地想，那可太好了。

“你又来了！看你那眉毛！哦，西弗勒斯，我爱你，即使你有时那样冷酷无情，我也爱你。我想我应该结束掉这封信了，很抱歉对你造成了某些——你会叫它什么来着？哦，对了，‘格兰杰特供’的——影响。但你最好还是习惯起来吧，因为在我们找到一个更好的联系方式之前，就只能这样了。不过，要是你有什么在课堂之外的场合可以让我把信给你，尽管告诉我。我可不想因为在什么地方给了你几张羊皮纸而引起怀疑。我想每次排练之前帮你梳头发的时候总是可以给你信的，但那时候我们其实可以真正地交谈，信反而不那么重要了。不管怎样，我特别特别想念你，而我对你的爱已经无法用语言来表达！

你的，赫敏。”

斯内普读完最后一段，神色柔和了下来。他意识到得想个妥帖的法子跟她交换信件，但他一边转动他那敏捷的头脑思考这事，一边却又忍不住回味着赫敏有多么不可思议，他又是多么地迷恋她，明显得就像波特对韦斯莱女孩一样。他的目光停留在她信尾的落款上，她写了“你的”。她是我的，她想要成为我的，我真不敢相信会有这样好的运气。梅林啊，我该怎样报答她对我的这份依赖？诸神在上，请马上提点我吧，我会现在就付诸行动！我不想冒任何失去她的风险，她就是我生命中最好的事情……他带着溢于言表的感激之心又去看信。

“又及，嗯……我想我要去洗个澡了……要是你也来跟我一起洗，该有多好啊。”

一股电流再次冲刷过身体，激起了他强烈的欲望，在两腿之间体现得十分明显。他怒视着赫敏的信，在脑内狠狠地批判她：又来撩我！这姑娘竟敢如此轻佻……很好，那我只好来看看我能对你做些什么了……

“又又及，你就继续皱你的眉头吧，亲爱的，看我会怎样把它们吻去……”

斯内普闭上眼睛，好了，终于读完了。他有点怅然若失，但很快就又充满了收到第一封情书的喜悦。他舒舒服服地坐着，满足地微笑了一会儿，下一节课就要开始了，这才站起来，穿过客厅走进卧室。修长的手指抚过羊皮纸面，他用魔杖轻轻敲了一下，低声念“隐形”；习惯性地扫视周围——哪怕这是自己的房间——然后把信塞在枕头底下。抚平了枕头上被子的褶皱，他不舍地叹了口气，转身大步走进教室，准备迎接学生的到来。


	31. 游戏开始、一次吵架，以及更多的彩排

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 赫敏收到了斯内普的一封回信。信的内容是她预期的吗？周五晚上的彩排终于到了，斯内普跟赫敏在去礼堂之前，在斯内普的住处吵了一架。哈利和金妮两人跟这事又有什么关系呢？最后，斯内普在排演《夜之乐章》时，所扮演的魅影取得了精彩的效果。

周四早上，赫敏在早餐时收到了三只猫头鹰。金妮对好友翻了翻眼睛，评论道，“你知道吗，我们或许都该坐得离你远点，免得早饭溅得到处都是。”她小心地从校袍上摘下一点炒鸡蛋来。

赫敏不好意思地小声说，“对不起啦。但你得知道，圣诞节到来之前，我可能还是会收到好多邮件的。”她拿起信开始查看：其中一封没有回信地址，且是用羊皮纸而不是普通信纸，肯定不是麻瓜寄来的。她有点疑惑，检查了一下，尽管完全没有预期谁会给她写信，但这信封看上去好熟悉。接着她想起来了：她收到的那封霍格沃茨录取通知书就是这种信封！她偷偷扫一眼四周，然后朝教工席看去，斯内普果然悠闲地坐在那，喝着茶，嘴角露出一丝得意的笑容。

赫敏眯起眼睛，匆匆把信塞进书包。她忍不住在书包的遮掩下拆开了这封神秘的信，往里瞥了一眼，发现羊皮纸是空白的。她心下了然地一笑，故作平静地继续吃早饭。但其实她早已迫不及待想要看信了，想要知道斯内普对她这番小冒险有何回应。她勉强自己正常吃完早饭，面带笑容地给自己做了蜂蜜柠檬茶，边喝边越过杯子边缘去看斯内普。他也正透过头发打量她，心想她有没有可能早已从他的姿态和举止中察觉出一丝兴奋。吃完早饭，她站起身，随意地跟朋友们打了个招呼，信步朝礼堂出口走去。一路上，她都感到斯内普的目光在盯着她。

她早早来到第一节课的教室，里面尚还空无一人。她抽出信纸，魔杖轻敲并低声念“显形”。很快，这一页就浮现出满纸的字迹。她认出这并不是斯内普的笔迹，皱了皱眉头。他一定是用了排练时那种速写羽毛笔。她整个扫一眼这些工整的字迹，从头开始阅读。

“我最亲爱的赫敏，

我真心希望你展现出足够的理性，不要让这封信为他人所窥视。显而易见，它并非我亲笔写就，因为我的字迹实在太容易辨认，哪怕相隔很远都能认出。但请不要认为我不曾用心回信；实际上我相信，你会发现信里的好些内容，是相当具有私心的……”

赫敏为这番话所暗含的意味屏住了呼吸。他的行事谨慎让她宽心，但宽慰之余，她又感到一种紧张的、刺痛的期待贯穿全身。

“我得要承认，你使用的这种墨水令我吃惊，而你将信送达我手的方式也相当狡猾。我不能为你的聪明才智而给格兰芬多加分，当真遗憾。”

赫敏撅起嘴巴。她仿佛能听见他叙述这些话时的声音：某种丝滑的、拖长了声调的、隐隐讽刺的声音。但他还是表扬了她，她脸上浮起一丝得意的笑，丝毫没有介怀他微妙的贬低意味。

“至于韦斯莱双胞胎，想到这两人将永远不会再来折磨我，我感到由衷宽慰，但言尽于此。至于仍在读的那两个韦斯莱……这么说吧，我竭尽所能地不去想他们。我和他们打照面的次数越少越好。”

赫敏恼火地翻了个白眼，摇了摇头。

“面对现实吧，亲爱的，你的朋友们都是些讨厌鬼，你没长大的时候也一个样。”

她恼怒地喊出声来，声音在空荡荡的教室里回荡，把自己吓了一跳。赫敏小心翼翼地环顾四周，生怕有人听见。但万幸还没来人，她松了口气。继续看信时，她倒读出了这些句子中新的含义，并感到一股胜利般的喜悦席卷全身：他终于承认我已经长大了！她继续读下去。

“就算他们是你的朋友，也并不意味着我会放过他们幼稚的举动，或把他们当做我的新死党。而他们也并不会想要我这样做。”

赫敏停了停，皱着眉头想象她的朋友们跟斯内普互相作伴的场景。意识到让她的朋友们接受斯内普是一项多么艰巨的任务，她内心的欢喜稍稍褪去了。

“我必须承认，我非常担心你的家人和朋友在你毕业后、我们公开关系时会作何反应。我个人倒是一点也不在乎他们对我的看法，但我不愿看到你被他们的排斥态度所伤害。”

赫敏无奈点头。我知道你不在乎别人怎样看你，但我在乎啊。我希望我的父母至少会更容易接受一些，因为他们已经很喜欢你了，我亲爱的。无论如何，我不在乎这会有多艰难。我爱你，不管怎样我都想要跟你在一起……她坚决地抿起嘴唇，继续读信。

“我已经保证过永远不会伤害你，赫敏，但我还想告诉你，我会尽我所能，也不让其他人伤害你。我想让你知道，我已经发誓会纠正在你身上发生的所有伤害，包括你的格兰芬多同学对你做过的那些。不过，当然了，我很清楚你自己就有这个本事——韦斯莱男孩在你揍了他一顿后，身上还留着淤痕吗？我亲爱的，那可是我想要珍藏的一幕呢。”

赫敏又大笑起来，赶紧羞怯地再次四下查看。她内心深处其实是纠结的：他强烈的保护欲让她有些感动，他令人生畏的模样给她带来了温暖的安全感；但另一方面，她又被这固执的沙文主义所激怒。想到他在剧院里对尼尔的公然威胁，她感到又是恼火又是被珍视，不知该如何调和这两种相互对立的观点。她摇摇头，继续读下去，对他所有关于罗恩的评论都嗤之以鼻。

“你的同学们今年都选择放弃我的课程，对此我深表感激。且并非仅仅出于‘不必同他们分享你的时光’这一极其私人的原因。”

赫敏满意地笑了。这个嘛，我最亲爱的，你可跟我想到一块儿去了。没有他们来分散注意力，我就也能更加专心，这真是太好了。现在魔药课上能分我心的就只有你啦！她回想了一番在他在课堂上的专横做派，宠溺地笑笑。

“话虽如此，我仍必须要说，我清楚波特和韦斯莱女孩……旧情复燃了。他们真的欠你一个人情，赫敏，若不是有你，他们早就被扭送到校长面前。这么说吧，我那让你十分羡慕的强大自制力对他们而言是件幸事。如果没有这份自制力，如果没有你来约束我，我本可能会有一个绝佳的机会，合情合法地摆脱掉这个——你是怎么说的来着？——能把我逼到疯的男孩。你们都应该对我能如此克制而心怀感激，但我不能保证下一次再碰到他们处于某种……容易让我火上浇油的境地的话，我会不会还能克制得住。也许我们的女级长能帮我对他们多加看管？”

赫敏惊讶地差点噎住。什么？她使劲眨眼，试图消化他话中的意思。她疯狂地思考着，几乎把信都忘在一边。他怎么会知道呢？又为什么说他们欠我人情？他们做了什么本会被扭送到校长面前的事？一股冰冷的恐惧顺着血液流淌过全身，等等……“火上浇油”？“如此克制”？“自制力”？活见鬼啊！他是不是撞见他们俩啪啪啪了？那天晚上他们的确是溜出去了……上帝啊，太丢人了吧！他是什么意思？西弗勒斯·斯内普，你得来给我解释一下！她拼命让自己狂跳的心脏平静下来，眯起眼睛读着斯内普含糊其辞的语句，暗暗发誓一有机会一定要把事情弄个水落石出。她表情坚决地继续看信，走廊里已经传来了学生的交谈声。

“至于我们交换信件的方式，猫头鹰邮递会有什么问题呢？既然你已经如此巧妙地解决了信件被他人误看的问题，我想我们没有理由不能用正常的邮寄方式。我也的确注意到，你最近似乎已经收到很多猫头鹰邮件了，我的信应该也不会太过显眼。至于你给我的信，你可以还跟这周一样，把它夹在作业中给我，或者也可以用学校的猫头鹰。不过，你可以等到早饭过后再寄，这样猫头鹰会在下午或者晚上直接把信送到我办公室，免得在礼堂众人面前引起怀疑。至于你来我住处的时候么……我确实想到了几件事，或许会耽误我们在那期间的正常交谈。”

学生们鱼贯进到教室，赫敏抬头看了一眼，用书包把信挡在后面。交换信件的那段，她一开始只匆匆扫了一眼，并没有注意到最后那句，但她给信纸隐形的时候顺便又看了一眼那段，接着文字消失、她把信塞到书包里——她才终于领悟到了那段话的含义。哦！赫敏双颊滚烫，耽误她的嘴巴正常交谈的还能有什么事？她心不在焉地回应着其他同学跟她打招呼，试图无视那股一直蔓延到底裤的刺痛感。她偷偷在座位上挪动了一下，重新摆出刻苦学习的架势，心中暗骂斯内普。卑鄙的斯莱特林！他这么不痛不痒地跟她说着其他事情，结果突然就来这么一句！

整个上午，赫敏发现自己一直在想着那封信，想他可能还会写些什么。有好几次，她不得不强行把自己拽回听课状态，坚决地告诫自己不要分心。尽管如此，她还是盼着上午的课早点结束，好有时间继续看信。一下课，她就冲到图书馆，躲在一个角落里，偷偷又拿出了信。

“这倒是提醒了我，你这个厚颜无耻的小丫头……竟敢把这种——私密的念头写在信上，还在课堂上交给我？你真的还需要所谓斯莱特林式的辅导？”

赫敏哼了一声，但想到自己开始看信后有多心烦意乱，她对他所经历的那种折磨也有了那么点了解。

“你想要我教给你蛇的狡猾……我有太多可以教你，我亲爱的。若要随我所愿，我们就会像两条蛇一样缠绕在一起，我们的身体会因汗水的交织而变得滚烫、光滑，我要让你像条最柔软的蟒蛇一样，在我的手指和唇舌的服侍下难耐扭动。你会为我在你体内激起的快感而嘶嘶喊叫……”

赫敏捂着嘴巴倒吸一口气。她差点尖叫起来，柳眉倒竖，双目睁圆。他的文风突然大变，这样的急转弯让她猝不及防，头晕目眩。她使劲眨着眼睛，想象着他描述的画面，一直捂着嘴巴免得呻吟出声。她的双颊涌起无可置疑的热度，肯定脸红得厉害。她使劲深呼吸，试图缓解小腹中剧烈的抽动；底裤又湿了，她赶紧扫一眼周围，生怕有人在看自己。还好图书馆现在很空，学生都在吃午饭。她再次做足了心理建设，这才继续读信。

“出什么事了吗，亲爱的？你看上去有点发烧呢，需要去医院吗？记住，亲爱的，是你先撩我的，要怪只能怪你自己。”

赫敏吃惊地张大了嘴巴。哈？他写这些就是为了这个？为了跟我一较高下？哦……我又有什么好惊讶的呢。呵，挺好的，来玩吧教授……她脸上浮现出一丝算计的神色。

“我也有件要向你坦白的事。我同样地，也在重温我们在那条小巷里的亲密接触。我的舌尖还能尝到你的味道，你的乳头也还在我唇间硬挺，我的手指——是啊，你如此渴望的那些手指——也仍能摸到那隐匿在柔软毛发中的湿热。你那时看不到我，但你以后会的，你会看到我从手指上舔去你的汁水，就像你在我面前舔舐那颗该死的樱桃。但你的花蜜，会比任何巧克力慕斯或是樱桃上的鲜奶油都还要美味。”

赫敏突然感到喉头发干。甜蜜的梅林啊……别这样，我认输还不行吗！她饥渴难耐地读着斯内普的话语，呼吸越来越乱。

“我要一口口把你拆解入腹、完完全全沉浸在你的如火热情里。我要陶醉在你的身体，要你用每一寸柔软的肌肤证明你的激情。我的嘴唇会品尝你最柔软的轮廓，你会只因纯粹的欲望而颤抖、喘息，而我将找到你身体最隐秘的所在，让你在欲火中燃烧殆尽。”

赫敏被某种奇怪的声音吓了一跳，是从她自己喉咙里发出好似呜咽的声音。他的文字有种力透纸背的感染力，她不禁回想起自己写给他的信，意识到两人的措辞有种本质的不同：她描述的是她想做的事，这些事有可能并不会发生；他却以颇为坚决的口吻描述他要做什么，言辞之间有着不容置疑的笃定。

“你想要参观我的卧室？你会的。那里是你毕业之后第一个会去到的地方。一当你不再是我的学生，我就会把你带上我的床，向你展示我一直计划要对你做的全部的事——将你一次又一次地带上高潮。”

赫敏闭上眼睛，头无力地向后仰去。她喘不过气似的出声吐息，整个图书馆不知怎的变得闷热极了。她暗自纳罕，却忍不住继续读信。

“我要把你抱过卧室的门口，将你放倒在床上。我会剥去你的衣物，你会感受到身下天鹅绒般的床单的触感。我要把你当做真正的爱神狄俄涅之女来欣赏、爱抚，直到餍足。在那之后，我会同你一起倒在丝滑的床笫之间，完全地占有你。到那时，你会以绝无仅有的方式与我融为一体。”

赫敏简直已经摸到了那天鹅绒的触感。他们在一起的情景是如此地逼真，她的身体因渴望而抽搐。她认真琢磨着他说的话：一个女孩只有一次初夜，而她想把自己给他。她因这个念头颤抖起来。

“我要彻彻底底地占有你。当我的身体与你融为一体，以最最亲密的方式完成我们的爱情，我要与你绑定在牢不可破的纽带中。我想要我余生的每一天都拥有你，我想要成为你的。”

她的眼睛火辣辣地刺痛起来。视线开始模糊的时候她吓了一跳，眨眨眼睛，泪水滴在了羊皮纸上。她倒吸一口气，赶紧去擦羊皮纸，祈祷墨水不会洇掉。她抽了抽鼻子，深吸一口气，让自己平静下来。她想象着跟斯内普共度余生，晕乎乎地觉得这念头非常有吸引力。她的心怦怦直跳，竭力克制着想要一头扎进他怀中的冲动。她颤抖的嘴唇露出幸福的笑容，再次将注意力集中在信纸上。

“你治愈了我的灵魂，赫敏。我从来没有像现在这样快乐过。我的一生都充满了欺骗、痛苦和剥夺，但现在你给了我生命。你的爱改变了我，而我只能期待我会因你而变得更好。我知道我有多喜欢你带给我的改变，你变成了我最最珍视的东西，甚至胜过我自己的性命。而想到从今往后我不必再经常豁出性命，我亲爱的，这真是个好兆头。”

敬畏之情几乎把她淹没。她闭上眼，浑身颤抖了好一会儿。她脑子里只剩下一个念头，就是我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你…………她用力吞咽了一下，深吸一口气，这才睁开眼睛继续读信。

“我总是没完没了地想着你。每次见到你，我都仔细收藏起那惊鸿的一瞥，将它添加到我对你和你的美丽的记忆之中。我也期待着周五晚上的彩排，虽然我们都必须保持理智，但我希望，当你在我住处的那段时间，我们至少可以稍稍释放一下对彼此难以压抑的、日渐浓烈的渴望……或许可以纾解一点吧。”

赫敏欣喜若狂，忍不住轻声咯咯笑起来。她捂着嘴巴，再次偷偷看了四周一眼。还好仍然没人，但午饭时间的确快过了。她赶紧抓紧时间继续读下去。

“我期待有一天我们可以搂在一起，沐浴在炫目的激情之中，在对彼此的爱恋里收获安定，然后带着满足沉入梦乡。在那之前，请记得，我会每晚入睡前都念着你的名字，想着你的脸庞。”

“你卑微的仆人，西弗勒斯。”（原文为Your humble servant，出自剧院魅影音乐剧里魅影一角的台词）

她长长地、心满意足地叹息一声。谁知道他竟会如此富有诗意？不过话说回来，我也并不感到吃惊，他毕竟相当高深莫测……她咬着嘴唇沉思，低头再次看信，注意到了附言。

“P.S.，帮你丰富一下想象细节吧……我穿那件家居服只是因为那是在你父母家。我更喜欢裸睡。丝绸的床单要用皮肤感受才更性感……”

她瞪大了眼睛，喘着气。一种极其强烈的、欲望的骚动传遍全身。这个邪恶的家伙！她眯起眼睛，咬着牙念了句“隐形”，把信塞回书包。她匆匆赶到礼堂，想下午上课之前吃点东西。一进门，就朝教工席上的斯内普看去。

他注意到了，露出一点笑容。她终于来了。午饭时间她一直没露面，他已经开始有点紧张。他低下头并偷偷抬眼打量她，两人目光相遇时她差点跌了一跤。她的胸脯随着急促的呼吸起伏，脸和脖子都涨得通红。她用极其饥渴的目光盯了他一眼，随即匆匆跑去格兰芬多的长桌拿食物。

这么说她显然已经看过信了。从她那激动慌乱的神色和眼里燃烧的激情判断，他的信似乎收到了预期的效果。西弗勒斯对自己感到很满意，稳稳地起身朝教工出口走去，准备下午的课程。他边走边想着周五排练之前的会面，脚步几乎变得欢快起来。

周五吃晚饭的时候，赫敏坐在罗恩身边，哈利和金妮在她对面。罗恩已经勇敢地把自己的别扭放在一旁，很有风度地接受了——尽可能接受了——哈利和金妮的关系。话题聊到了圣诞节，赫敏也不由参与进来，因此当她看到面前笼罩上了一层阴影，并感到身后有人时，不由吓了一跳。她迅速转身，抬头看到了斯内普的脸。四个人都安静下来，斯内普冷冷地瞪着他们。他看到哈利和金妮牵着手，嘴唇卷曲并眯起了眼，那两人小心翼翼地分开了，场面相当尴尬。斯内普高大的身形微动，闭了闭眼，这才转过去俯视赫敏。

“格兰杰小姐，”他粗声说，“你必须协助我准备今晚的彩排，跟我走。”他退开一步，让赫敏在长椅上转过身。

赫敏对浑身不自在的朋友们笑了笑，说了句“回头见”。然后转身对斯内普礼貌地说，“我准备好了，教授。”

斯内普瞪了几个人一眼，转身大步走出礼堂。赫敏跟在后面，两人默默穿过走廊，来到通往地窖的楼梯。下楼时赫敏不时偷看他，他故作的怒容犹在，一直到他住处门口才柔和了一些。他看了她一眼，魔杖挥动打开房门，示意赫敏先进。她闪身进去，转身面对他；他关上了房门，并在身后锁住。

斯内普慢慢转向赫敏，脸上的神情莫测。她勾起一抹微笑，抬起脸望着她，眼底盛着一抹深情。他的爱慕也随之涌起，不得不赶忙克制，好教自己不要立刻拥她入怀，再不放手。他轻叹一声，简单地说了句“哈喽，赫敏。”肩头的紧绷之感即刻消失了。

赫敏靠近他，几乎贴上他的身体。她仰着头，咬着嘴唇，深吸一口气回应道，“嗨……”

他慢慢朝她俯下身去，她迎向他，两人的嘴唇紧密相贴，温柔而热烈。这个吻持续了很久才分开，斯内普挨着她的额头，用手搂着她，赫敏也紧紧环住他的腰。她转而把头靠向他的胸口，脸颊紧贴着他的胸膛。斯内普笑了笑，下巴抵在她的头顶。她说起话来，声音穿过他的黑袍。

“我好想念这样靠近你，感觉真好。你这么温暖，这么强壮……”

斯内普收紧了搂着她的手臂，低低地笑起来，隆隆的声音回荡在他的胸腔。“你要知道，我可是经不起恭维的……”

赫敏笑了，叹气着说，“我爱你。”但她又抬头看他，脸上浮起一抹淘气的笑容，慢吞吞地说，“你经不起恭维吗？真的？这里也经不起吗？”她说着把搂在他腰间的手往下滑，在他屁股上捏了一把。他大吃一惊的表情逗得她咯咯直笑。

他退开几步，不可置信地瞪着她，脸上掠过一连串复杂的表情，直到最后眼底燃起了邪恶的火花。他俯身抓住她的手，箍在她两侧，丝滑的声音贴着她的耳畔低吼，鼻子蹭过她敏感的皮肤：“你可真无礼！用这样的言行对待一位老师……说真的，格兰杰小姐，你上次的作业里表现出了惊人的厚颜无耻。我得承认，我很好奇，你对我的回信有什么看法？”

她倒吸一口气，他得意地笑了。但他重新看着她，却见她一脸沉思。他的假笑变成了皱眉，赫敏开始精明地眯起眼睛；他困惑地放开了她的手，她立刻插起腰来，撅着嘴巴。她专横的姿态和强烈的目光让他十分不安，他四下看了一眼，闷闷地问，“怎么了？”

赫敏低声说，“你欠我好多个解释。”斯内普扬起眉毛，赫敏打开了话匣：“你说你已经知道了哈利和金妮的事，还说他们欠我一个大人情，这是什么意思？说起来，你一直用那种诡异的眼光看他们，到底是为什么？”

斯内普后退开去，脸色沉了下来。这可不是在他预料之中的反应。他大步走开，去拿做头发需要的东西，一边冷冷地说，“你的那些愚蠢的朋友把自己置于极其危险的境地，以至于倘若我想，倘若校长不会为了那个该死的男孩修改校规，我可以当下把他们彻底开除。”

他走到脚凳跟前坐下，回头看了赫敏一眼，她正茫然地看着他的后背。他不耐烦地把工具扔给她，示意她过来椅子这边帮他梳头。赫敏慢慢穿过房间走过来，眉头紧锁。

她拿过工具，开始梳理他的头发。“他们从没说起过你，你做了什么？”

他的声音里淬满了厌恶之情。“我在宵禁后发现了他们。当时我正在巡逻，正碰见他们在从事某种身体运动！没说起我是因为他们根本不知道我在那。”赫敏的手停了下来，他转过身，见她惊讶地瞪着她，看上去有点不舒服。

“你……看见他们做爱了？”

斯内普不耐烦地哼了一声。“不完全是。但总而言之，可以这么说。”

赫敏的眉毛都快扬到发际线后面去了，神色扭曲地追问：“不完全是？这是什么意思？”

斯内普愤懑得直出气。“我听见他们的动静了。我进到教室里，就看到……有两只脚露出来。他们穿着隐形衣，毫无疑问是在……做那事。我很想把他们拖到邓布利多跟前，但我没有。你们都该感谢我的克制。”

赫敏目瞪口呆，半晌才开口，嗓音喑哑：“你……围观了……我的朋友……做爱。”她谴责地看着他，摇了摇头。斯内普翻了个白眼。

“我没有‘围观’！我看不见隐形衣下面发生的事好吗！”

她眨眨眼，厌恶地尖叫起来：“你还想看见吗？”

斯内普忍无可忍地站起来，望着天，两手在身体两侧紧紧握拳。他踱了几步，转身看着赫敏，一只手插在头发里使劲抓着。他愤怒地深吸一口气，瞪着她，用一种危险的温柔语调回答道：“我甚至都不屑于回答你这个问题。你似乎抓错重点了。重点是，如果这就是你所作出的回应，那么相信我，我从此不会对他们再有任何善举。”

赫敏愣了愣，又问道：“那，你就这么走了吗？”

斯内普眨眨眼，“什么？”

“你离开了吗？你冒出了‘善举’念头之后就离开了吗？还是你就站在那里围观他们俩啪啪啪？”她厌恶地看着他。

斯内普攥紧的拳头开始打颤，他闭上眼睛，努力让自己不要为她的迟钝大吼大叫出来。他默默地从一数到十，深吸一口气睁开眼，咬紧牙关，对依然瞪着他的赫敏扔出一句“胡说八道！”但他突然有个了主意，于是伸出一根修长的手指对赫敏说，“你别动。”

他快步走回卧室，不多会儿拿着冥想盆回来。他故作姿态地将它放到赫敏旁边的桌子上，自己重新坐下。赫敏瞪大了眼睛，明白了他的意图。他果断地将魔杖对准太阳穴，抽出记忆的银丝，放到冥想盆里，然后用魔杖戳了戳它。他阴着脸，挑战地对上赫敏的目光。

“自己看吧，或许你会明白。”

赫敏不由躲开，但斯内普紧紧盯着她，丝毫不留情地指着那冥想盆里旋转的图像。赫敏犹豫了一下，探过身去。斯内普低声说，“再靠近点，让它带你进去。”她慢慢地靠近，感到那些记忆开始包围她。忽然之间，她掉进了斯内普的记忆，片刻后，斯内普也加入了进来。他冷冷地看了她一眼，命令道，“看好了。”

她看见他在礼堂巡逻，留心听着随时可能出现的色情响动。他脸上那一抹施虐狂般的笑容让她不安。他施了那个隐身咒，赫敏有点被这咒语惊艳到，原来他是这样巧妙地接近别人的。现在他隐形了，赫敏没法再跟着他，但她已经听见那两个年轻人发出的响动了，尴尬得满脸通红。

隐形衣的边缘被掀起，金妮的头顶露了出来，又再次消失。她站在那里，极其不自在地听着那两人做完，抱紧手臂，眼睛四下乱看，只想赶紧离开斯内普的记忆。终于，金妮的脑袋露出来了，脸上全是幸福的表情。

啊，她真的很爱哈利……

哈利也出来了。赫敏看着两人的互动，哈利的温柔让她惊讶，他能够理性地询问是否需要避孕也让她很宽慰。他们再次消失在隐形衣下面，脚步声在教室门口消失。她转向斯内普，他点点头，抓着她的手臂将两人从记忆中拉出来。回到客厅，斯内普紧盯着她，低声说，“现在你明白了？”

赫敏紧张地咽了口唾沫，依然摇了摇头。斯内普痛苦地闭上眼睛，几乎是无力地看着她，叹息道，“你还有什么不明白的？”

她的声音近乎耳语：“是什么让你停下来的？你为什么不揭露他们？我知道你说过你很克制，但我想知道为什么。”

斯内普的眼里充满悲伤，犹犹豫豫地低声说，“我……害怕……是你跟他在一起……”

赫敏倒吸一口气，斯内普不安地低下了头。她说不出话，只伸手过去勾住了他的手指。他再次抬头看她，补充道，“可我发现那是韦斯莱小姐，我忍不住想他总算可以不再缠着你，这也许是让他们两个都不再打扰我们的最好办法。”

赫敏回想起自己也有同样的感受，厌恶之情渐渐消失了。她打个手势让他转过身去，他若有所思地低下头，转身坐在脚凳上，肩膀也耷拉下来。赫敏开始梳理他的头发，默默地把发油涂抹在头发上，将他的长发在脖子后头扎成一束。梳完后，她把手搭在他的肩上，他在她的触碰下抖了抖，但她没有放开，而是伸出双臂搂住他，脸颊贴在他的背上。他在她的怀中僵直了身体。

赫敏轻声说，“对不起，西弗勒斯，请不要生我的气。我现在完全明白了。”

他身上的紧绷消失了，握住了她的手。从她怀里转过身，他在她脸上搜寻着残留的厌恶：他受不了她用那种表情看着他。但她用手抚摸着他的脸，温柔地对他笑，眼里只有同情和对自己的懊恼。

他胸口发疼，紧紧抓住她的手，转过脸去在她手心印下热烈的一吻。赫敏抽了口气，全身忽然敏感起来。她探过身去吻他，温柔的爱意很快变成了浓烈的激情。斯内普伸手把她拉到自己腿上，赫敏为那抵在腿间的硬物呻吟起来。斯内普喉咙里发出一声低沉的咆哮，带着她转身压上壁炉前的羊毛地毯。他的嘴唇和鼻子轻轻蹭着她的耳朵、脖子，赫敏闭上眼睛，只听他在耳边低低地说，“你对这张地毯的描述相当动人呢，大大激发了我的想象力。”

赫敏呻吟着，眼皮颤抖。斯内普对着她的脖子得意地笑笑，又问道，“现在，我再问你一次，你觉得我的回信怎么样？”

她喘息着，“你这个……坏人……”

他低柔应道，“是你挑的头，我亲爱的。”

她睁开眼，目光炽烈地盯住他，“哦，我还想挑起更多呢……”

斯内普故作惊讶地挑起眉毛，嘴角却咧开了笑容。他俯身亲了亲她，然后叹息着抽开身去：“尽管这听起来很有吸引力，但我们很快就要被其他的事挑头了，比如彩排。”赫敏惊慌地抽了口气，看了看时间。

“我们只有几分钟了！”她从他腿上跳下来，焦躁地咬起嘴唇。

斯内普遗憾地叹了口气，膝头没了她的体温空落落的。他站起来，“我知道，快走吧。”他狡黠地看她一眼，又补充道，“我们只好改天再谈这个话题。”

赫敏舔了舔嘴唇，不满足地看着他。他拉着她走到门口，又双手捧着她的脸亲吻她，最终退开时，为她迷乱的眼神而傻笑。

他拿起魅影的面具，不带感情说，“赶快调整好自己，我们得走了。”

赫敏听了，嗔怪地打了他胳膊一下。斯内普差点跳起来，惊讶地扬起眉毛看她。赫敏抽了抽鼻子，小声嘟哝，“狡猾的斯莱特林……”说完，她扬起下巴，摆出挑衅的姿态，示意他开门。她庄重地从他身旁走过，头也不回地出去了。

他在后面给房门上锁，揉着胳膊上还疼着的那块地方。给自己提的醒也不太管用啊，这不还是挨揍了。是吧伙计？他自己哼了一声，跟着赫敏来到礼堂。

两人进来时，邓布利多已经完成了礼堂的变形布置，笑眯眯地转向他们。

“啊，格兰杰小姐，斯内普教授，晚上好。我相信你们已经准备好进行地下迷宫和夜之乐章的舞台调度排练了？”

赫敏从口袋里掏出缩小的剧本，跟斯内普一样将它放大。邓布利多高兴地点点头，走上舞台开始施咒，将今晚排演的场景变出来。斯内普也施了魔法，让剧本和羽毛笔飘在身边，赫敏在邓布利多背后朝他皱起鼻子。

校长在布置地下迷宫场景时，斯内普跟赫敏看得很是入迷。邓布利多带他们走了一遍过场，然后让斯内普跟赫敏加上动作和走位。他们认真地记下了各自的调度，保持着超然的、专业的态度。然而，当彩排进行到夜之乐章时，斯内普打断了他。

“对不起，校长，如果您不介意的话，我想要在这场戏里加一些自己的构想。”

邓布利多朝斯内普眨眨眼，吃了一惊。“当然可以，我的孩子，没问题。你是这场戏的主角，我们肯定希望按照你的喜好来演。你有什么想法？”

斯内普严肃地转向赫敏，说，“格兰杰小姐，如果你愿意过来这个位置的话，我想把我这首歌过一遍。”赫敏点点头，快步走到他指定的位置上，好奇地看着他大步走开。

邓布利多退回到观众席看着，斯内普站了一会儿，显然有些犹豫。

“怎么了，西弗勒斯？”邓布利多凝视那高大阴沉的男人。

斯内普扯了扯嘴角，终于说道，“我还是直接唱一遍吧，可以么？”

邓布利多和蔼地眨眼，从长袍里掏出音乐盒。“如你所愿。好了，我帮你调到这首歌。”他调整了一番音乐盒的刻度和开关，把它放在舞台边缘，然后满怀期待地抬头看着斯内普：“可以了吗？”

斯内普利落地点了下头，邓布利多打开了音乐盒。他深吸一口气，浓烈的眼光朝赫敏看去。赫敏仍困惑不解地望着他。

斯内普开始歌唱。他的声音在礼堂回荡，让赫敏阵阵颤抖。他步履轻盈地朝她走来，一边吟唱，一边向她展示地下宫殿的样子：“我已将你带至/美妙的音乐殿堂/这国度里人人向音乐拜服/而你到此地/只为着一个目的/自我第一次听到你的歌声/我便需要你的服侍/为我的音乐歌唱……”唱到此处，他已然将赫敏拢住，让她愈发靠进自己怀中。

他松松地圈住她，手臂在空中挥舞，与歌词相呼应：“夜色笼罩下，感官愈发敏锐/暗流涌动中，想象也更多彩/蓦然之间，理智卸下了防御……”

他就站在她身后，对着她的耳畔低吟，左手在她面前攥起：“缓缓地、舒展地，夜色绽放了芳华……”攥起的手指舒展开来，手指在她眼前起舞。“抓住它、感受它，悸动而温柔……”在他唱出“抓住”的片刻，手指再次攥紧，从她面前缓缓落下。另一只手悄然从一侧抬起，轻轻捏起她的下颌，伴着歌声引她转向右侧：“将你的目光/远离刺目的白昼/让你的思绪/远离冷酷无情的日光——只需聆听这夜之乐章……”

赫敏被他天鹅绒般的嗓音和作为魅影的触碰深深迷住。她想就凭自己这样强烈的反应，演起克里斯汀可是相当有说服力！

斯内普的一只手悬在她面前，但没有碰到她；他转身带动手臂，口中唱道：“闭上眼睛，臣服于你最黑暗的梦境/闭上眼睛，让你的灵魂翱翔！”他的手向上举起，随着音符而延伸；这句唱罢，手臂回落，他静静地望着赫敏，再次唱道，“到那时，你将体验前所未有的生活……”

他缓缓朝她走去：“缓缓地、舒展地，音乐将你环绕……”他滑下她的手臂，抓住她的手，引她一起从身后搂住她，“感受它，聆听它，慢慢将你包围……”赫敏不由闭上眼睛，他的呼吸就在她耳边。“开拓你的思绪，放飞你的想象，在这片你知已无法抗拒的黑暗中——沉浸在这黑暗的夜之乐章里……”他放开她的手臂，缓缓退开，转身放声唱道：

“让你的思绪开启一段新的旅程，去到奇异的新世界！将所有已知的世界抛诸脑后！”他再次转向她，大步朝她走来：“让灵魂引领你——去到你最渴望之地！”整首歌的高潮褪去了，他抬起手，用指背轻抚她的脸颊：“唯有那时，你才真正属于我……”

他握住了她的手，引她走向那面罩起来的大镜子。他一只手牵着她，另一只手在空中挥舞：“漂浮着，坠落着，陶醉在甜蜜的梦境！”带着她的手挨近他的脸，戴着面具的那一侧朝她的手靠去，他低喃：“抚摸我，相信我，品味每一种感受！”她在没有他的牵引下自主地抚摸起他的脸，他却立即放开了她，转身而唱：“让梦境开启，让黑暗的内心臣服，屈服于我所谱写的音乐力量——这无与伦比的夜之乐章……”唱完最后一句，他一把掀开了镜子上的罩布，赫敏的蜡像出现在眼前。蜡像身着婚纱，赫敏好奇地打量它，伸手去碰，蜡像却从镜子里也伸出手来。赫敏倒吸一口气，倒向身后的斯内普。他轻巧地将她抱起，走到床前，轻轻地将她柔软无力的身子放到床上，让她躺好。他抚摸着她的秀发，将一绺卷发从她脸上拨开，然后慢慢地退开去，伫立着，唱道：“唯有你能为我的歌插上翅膀——助我谱写这夜之乐章……”

曲终乐停，赫敏睁开眼，怔怔地望着斯内普。邓布利多坐在观众席里，使劲鼓掌。斯内普背对着邓布利多，给了赫敏一个温柔的微笑，这才转向校长，脸上的表情又变得像往常一样严厉。

“哦，我说西弗勒斯，这真是太美了！无与伦比！格兰杰小姐，你也非常完美。多么迷人的演出啊！西弗勒斯，这真是太好了。你的天赋浑然天成，我一点儿都不想改动。你们快记下来吧，现在就记，以免过后忘掉了。我也得记下来……”他笑着开始忙活自己的剧本，赫敏和斯内普交换了一个有趣的眼神，也照做了。

斯内普低声对速记笔发号施令，没过一会儿，他们就都记好了，邓布利多轻快地示意他们回到今晚开头的地方，重新来一遍；他颇为得意地用魔法重新布了景，口中哼着小曲儿，看着斯内普不带感情地念着歌词，机械地重复了一遍刚刚还自然而充满激情的动作。赫敏忍下一声叹息，但她也知道他的疏远是最好的，不然邓布利多就要察觉到他们之间有更多的感情。

他们像刚才一样又演了三遍，邓布利多才终于放他们离开。他灿烂地对他们笑着，道过晚安，斯内普和赫敏这才退出了礼堂，留邓布利多把它恢复原状。

礼堂外的走廊里，两人朝楼梯口走去。赫敏上楼，斯内普下楼。他开始往下走，两人却都停住了脚步，对视着。他们胶着的目光再次流露了对彼此不变的爱恋，斯内普严肃地说，“晚安，格兰杰小姐。”

赫敏礼貌地点点头，同样庄重地回道，“晚安，教授。”他们把目光从对方身上移开，开始各自往前走。走了几步，赫敏又停下来，低头去看斯内普。他也正从几级台阶下面抬头望着她，一双眼睛深沉而乌黑。

她四下扫一眼，飞快地对他笑笑。她美好的笑容让他不由屏住了呼吸。他眼中灼烧着强烈的爱意，无声地对她说，“我爱你。”

赫敏也高兴地无声回应：“我爱你，西弗勒斯。”她转身跑上楼，消失了。斯内普靠在墙上，闭着眼，胸口和喉咙都有点热。他吞咽了一下，继续往下走，大步回到实验室，继续赶工他给赫敏准备的礼物。

不觉已经忙了一小时，他的肌肉因这严格精密的工序而紧绷不已。他深深叹了口气，慢慢下了工作台，舒展扭动着身子，全身的骨头都咯咯作响地表示抗议。

今晚就到这里吧，进展已经很顺利了。但愿她会喜欢吧，这毕竟跟慕斯不是一回事，她并不一定喜欢的啊！他哼了一声，不过慕斯也得安排上……他又来到桌前，找出那张配方，再次浏览一遍，然后漫不经心地叫来一个家养小精灵。“六盎司半糖巧克力，大致碾碎，两匙蛋清粉，¼杯加两匙清水，两匙糖，1½杯奶油。将巧克力放在双层蒸锅顶层，将水烧开。转小火熬煮，不时搅拌直到巧克力融化，然后关火放在一旁。将蛋清粉和水加入一个大碗里，快速搅打发至湿性发泡。慢慢将糖加进去，打发至硬性发泡。将四分之一份生奶油加入融化的巧克力里搅拌，再倒入蛋清混合物中。将剩下的奶油倒入，盖上盖子，施冷却咒放置至少两小时。”好吧，福洛林，我希望它像你说的那么好吃。小精灵啪地一声出现了，斯内普温和地转身看着这矮小的精灵。

小精灵摇头晃脑，用凸出的眼睛盯着他：“斯内普主人？坦迪能为先生做些什么呢？”

斯内普将羊皮纸递过去，说，“我有张配方，想要做点东西，我知道你们小精灵在厨房有这些食材。我可以自己在实验室做，但我需要你把食材带过来给我。你听好了，我需要六盎司半糖巧克力，两匙蛋清粉，两匙糖，还有一杯半奶油。圣诞节早上把这些东西带过来给我，明白吗？”小精灵使劲点点头。“还有，不要跟任何人提起这件事，哪怕是跟其他小精灵也不行。你能保守秘密吗？”小精灵又点点头。“很好，我知道你们圣诞节会很忙，今年留校过节的学生比往常更多。但我必须在当天早上拿到这些东西，你可以7点钟就送过来。你还记得都有什么吧？”

“记得，先生！六盎司半糖巧克力，两匙蛋清粉，两匙糖，还有1½杯奶油。坦迪不会忘记的，斯内普主人。坦迪会在圣诞节早上把它们带给您。”

“太好了。谢谢你，坦迪。到时候见。”他朝小精灵挥挥手，示意他离开，小精灵也摆摆手，消失了。很好，现在一切都搞定了……他笑了笑开始准备就寝。躺进清凉的丝绸被子，他低声说，“晚安，赫敏，我的爱。”


End file.
